¿Dónde estamos?, ¿qué heceis aquí?, que locura
by yunypotter19
Summary: Séptimo año, la búsqueda de los horcuxes, un amor que no se esperaba, una visita aún más perturbadora. Siete personas que llegan para revolucionar todo a su paso, ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá?, ¿Por qué la sobrina de Malfoy lo hace sentirse tan vulnerable?
1. La llegada a Hogwarts

_**Bueno esta es la nueva versión, espero le deis una oportunidad, sino os gusta decídmelo porfavor.**_

_**¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?, Qué locura:**_

Antes de comenzar a leer, os aviso que _**"OPV"**_ Significa; Otro personaje, Otro punto de vista.

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Caminaba por una de las calles que conformaban el callejón Diagon, se encontraba dando un paseo, a la espera de que alguna de sus amigas llegara. Había quedado con ellas en la heladería, pero lo cierto era que aún quedaba un buen rato para ello.

Pero sus padres eran demasiado entusiasta, y les encantaba poder acceder al callejón Diagon y eso solo era posible si la acompañaban a ella a comprar sus cosas. Ahora estaban ambos cada cual a un lado de ella, contemplando escaparates con sumo interés. Era curioso verlos comportarse igual que sus compañeros magos, cuando encontraban algo interesante.

Al pasar por una tienda que parecía ser un anticuario, se detuvo. Sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña esfera plateada. La verdad es que era sumamente hermosa, nunca antes había visto una cosa así.

Se acercó a leer lo que traía escrito, mientras sentía que su madre se detenía y le decía:

-¿Qué miras tan interesada?

Ella señalo la pequeña esfera y su madre sonrió:

-Es preciosa sin duda. ¿Está hecha de plata?

Ella asintió:

-Al menos eso dice la etiqueta.

-Y su precio. – escuchó que decía su padre, a la par que lo señalaba: -Me temo que no tenemos mucho dinero para gastar querida. Y eso la verdad es que se sale de mi presupuesto por mucho.

-No te preocupes papa, solo lo estaba mirando nada más. Es curiosidad, no había visto eso en mi vida.

Su padre asintió a sus palabras y sin más comenzó a caminar, su madre por otra parte miraba la esfera aún:

-Tienes buen gusto para las joyas hija.

Sin más ella se fue y caminó al lado de su esposo, le echó una última mirada a la esfera y tras sonreír de medio lado se alejó del escaparate.

"_**OPV"**_

A la par que ella se alejaba del escaparate, un joven que se encontraba apoyado en la pared contraría y la observaba sonrió. ¿Así que la inalcanzable deseaba algo que no podía conseguir?

Observó como ella se alejaba y centró su mirada en el escaparate, se alejó de la pared y sacando ambas manos de sus bolsillos, se acercó al mismo escaparate que ella había estado observando.

Sus ojos, no tardaron en localizar lo que ella tanto había estado mirando, era una esfera plateada, parecía tener grabados unos dibujos en ella, y era evidente que llamaba la atención.

Miró la etiqueta y sonrió, podía comprarlo sin problemas. Miró una vez más hacía la joven y sus padres y se decidió:

Al abrir la puerta se escuchó un tintineo, eso le extrañó, era la primera vez que veía una cosa así en el callejón Diagon, formo una media sonrisa y espero. Enseguida apareció ante él una mujer de mirada serena.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo joven?

Él sonrió de medio lado y asintió:

-Eso espero. Deseaba comprar la pequeña esfera que se encuentra en el escaparate.

-No es algo que tú puedas llevar.

Reclamó la mujer, él soltó una risa cargada de diversión, lo que provocó que la mujer lo mirada de forma acusadora:

-Y le puedo asegurar que no seré yo quien la lleve. Ahí una joven que desea tenerla.

-Me parece que no me has entendido muchacho. Esa esfera elige por ella misma quien la porta.

Este la miró un tanto extrañado, después miró hacía la esfera y dijo:

-Pues tenemos un problema. Yo la quiero para otra persona. ¿Cómo sabremos si la quiere o no?

-Que venga ella a comprarla.

-¿Sabe usted lo que es un regalo?

Preguntó este comenzando a enfadarse. La mujer lo miró indignada y se cruzó de brazos:

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Si ella quisiera pertenecer a esa joven a la que usted quiere regalársela, el precio sería algo que ella podría adquirir.

-Y es que puede.

Mintió descaradamente el chico. Ella lo miró molesta:

-Sé perfectamente que no es así.

-Puede, porque yo puedo pagarlo. Esa esfera es para ella, y si yo se la regalo, es evidente que el precio está adecuadamente. Si no quisiera pertenecer a ella, no tendría un precio asequible para mí tampoco.

Razonó este, la dependienta lo miró por unos momentos y después fijó su vista en la esfera:

-Muy bien comprobemos esa teoría. Acércate a ella, si te permite que la cojas, será claro que es para ella. Si por el contrario no es así, desistirás y te marcharás.

Él sonrió. Caminó hasta el escaparate y tras mirar a la mujer una vez más, alargó la mano hacía la esfera. Enseguida esta brilló por unos segundos, para después detenerse.

Se giró a mirar a la mujer y abrió su mano, en ella descansaba la esfera y brillaba con una pequeña luz propia.

La dependienta asintió, dio media vuelta y se colocó tras el mostrador. Una vez allí, sacó una bolsita de terciopelo de color verde jade y de la misma, una pequeña cajita cuadrada. Él se acercó al mostrador y entregó la esfera, la mujer la cogió, colocó la misma en una cadena y seguidamente en la cajita. Metió unos cuantos papeles y la cerró:

-Debe leer atentamente todas las indicaciones. Además de no perderla nunca. Esta esfera es muy especial, nadie más que ella podrá portarla. Indíquele que la limpie tal y como está especificado.

Este asintió, vio como ella guardaba la cajita en la bolsita de terciopelo y tras cerrarla se la tendió. Él, sacó el dinero necesario de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

Justo cuando iba a coger la bolsita la mujer atrapó su mano. Sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron por unos segundos:

-No permitas que ella juegue con lo que no debe. No sé porqué la esfera la a elegido, pero puede que se arrepienta de poseerla.

-¿Es peligrosa?

La mujer formó una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron por un pequeño intervalo de tiempo:

-¿Hay algo que no lo sea?, en las manos equivocadas puede ser nefasta.

La mujer soltó su agarre y sin más se marchó dejando a este allí plantado mirando la bolsita con ciertas dudas. Miró una vez más al lugar por donde se había marchado la mujer y frunció el ceño: ¿Quién se creía para asustarlo?

Guardó la bolsita en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se marchó de allí. Al llegar a la calle principal del callejón Diagon, repasó el mismo con la mirada:

-Oye, estamos aquí.

Enseguida reconoció la voz que lo llamaba, sonrió y caminó hacía el lugar donde lo esperaban:

-Llegas tarde.

-Sabes que me gusta hacerte desesperar.

Su amigo frunció el ceño ante esa contestación, más luego sonrió. Sin más se sentó a la mesa y así comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales y sin importancia, al día siguiente, todos tendrían que volver una vez más a su rutina.

"_**OPV"**_

-La esfera ha sido comprada.

Su voz sonó monótona, la persona a su lado lo miró desconcertada:

-¿Por quién?

-Eso, querida Minerva, es lo más curioso de todo. Uno de nuestros alumnos.

-¿Alumnos?, creía que la esfera solo podía poseerla una mujer.

-Al parecer, este en particular es todo un caballero. Lo quiere para regalárselo a la indicada.

-¿Y quién es ella Dumbledore?

El hombre miró la nota y después frunció el ceño molesto:

-Me temo que eso es impredecible Minerva.

-¿Impredecible Albus?

Este asintió, y después miró la nota en sus manos:

-Sí, tendremos que esperar.

-Pero Dumbledore si esperamos, quizás pase algo y no podremos intervenir.

-¿Y si no debemos intervenir Minerva?

-Tú siempre has dicho que…

-Yo también me equivoco a veces. De todas formas, no creo que pase nada. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie la activa, estoy seguro de que no sucederá ahora.

-No lo comprendes Dumbledore. En estos momentos esa esfera es un peligro, y más que se encuentre entre nuestros alumnos, ¿qué pasa si quien lo adquiere pertenece a los seguidores de Voldemort?

-Que así lo ha deseado ella. De todas formas Minerva, el que la esfera se encuentre entre estas cuatro paredes lo único que hace es beneficiarnos.

Minerva McGonagall frunció el ceño, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esas palabras:

-Me parece que no te estás percatando del peligro que…

-Eres tú la que no lo está viendo desde el ángulo adecuado Minerva. Sé que alumno la tiene, podré controlar a quien se la entrega, por lo que podré vigilar a la chica en cuestión. Si vigilo a la chica, vigilo también la esfera. En cuanto eso suceda Minerva, nada podrá alejar a la misma de mí.

Minerva miró unos momentos los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore y tras meditarlo unos momentos susurró:

-¿Y si ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo Dumbledore?

-Entonces él tampoco la tendrá.

No dijo nada más, se alejó de ella y se dirigió a su despacho, necesitaba pensar en las posibles candidatas. ¿A quién querría entregar ese presente?

"_**OPV"**_

El sonido que advertía el hecho de que ya había llegado la hora de la despedida se hizo presente:

-Cuídate mucho querida. Por favor ten mucho cuidado.

-Sabes que siempre lo tengo.

-¿Te veré en vacaciones?

-Lo más seguro es que así sea, pero no puedo asegurártelo del todo.

Su madre asintió a sus palabras. Sin más se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo:

-No te olvides de escribirnos.

Escuchó que le decía su padre, ella sonrió de medio lado:

-Puedes apostar por ello.

Su padre sonrió de medio lado y asintió a sus palabras. Tras un beso de este, un fuerte abrazo y alguna advertencia contra los chicos, su padre la dejó marchar:

-No lo olvides, si algún desalmado te hace algo…

-Recibirá su merecido, de eso no tenga ninguna duda señor.

Ella se giró al escuchar esa voz y sonrió de medio lado:

-¿Lista?

-Puedes apostar por ello. Este año no será como los demás.

Ella y su mejor amiga entraron juntas en el tren.

El viaje fue tranquilo, recibieron las típicas visitas de sus compañeros y alguna otra visita poco deseable, más el viaje se le hizo muy corto. Ese sería el último primer viaje de llegada. Ante ella se vio imponente como siempre y rodeado de belleza el castillo de Hogwarts.

Sonrió, una vez más estaba allí. Los recibieron los carruajes y no tardaron en encontrarse sentados en la mesa de su casa. Su mirada repasó todo el lugar, cuando localizó lo que buscaba, se sorprendió al comprobar que también era observada.

Apartó su mirada y la fijó en la mesa de profesores, el proceso de selección había dado comienzo. La cena una vez más fue tranquila y copiosa. Cuando se sintió llena se puso en pie. Debía ejercer sus funciones.

Condujo a los alumnos a sus casas con ayuda de los Prefectos, y cuando ya todo estuvo hecho se marchó a su habitación. Una vez en esta se acercó a su cama. Estaba por tirarse en la misma, cuando sus ojos se toparon con una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo y una nota:

-¿Qué…?- miró a su alrededor y al ver que no había nadie frunció el ceño, una pequeña ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana y no dudo en cerrarla. Cogió la pequeña bolsita entre sus manos y se sentó en la cama.

Abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

"_Espero disfrutes de este presente, lee atentamente las indicaciones, es importante._

_Tuyo siempre_"

No había firma alguna, frunció el ceño extrañada y tiró del cordón negro de la bolsita, que dejó caer una pequeña cajita negra. La abrió y se quedó unos momentos helada en el lugar:

¿Cómo demonios había llegado esa esfera a sus manos?, y lo peor, ¿quién podría saber que deseaba tenerla?

El miedo la embargó por unos momentos, ¿acaso la habían estado siguiendo?

Volvió a leer la dedicatoria con interés, más no reconoció la letra. Con cuidado cogió la esfera y la sostuvo entre sus dedos, la acarició lentamente y esta brilló de forma tenue.

No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se hiciera visible en sus labios. Era realmente hermosa. Se puso el colgante y se acercó al espejo.

En cuanto estuvo enfrente miró la pequeña esfera fijamente, la volvió a atrapar entre sus manos y se la acercó a los labios. Poso un suave beso en la misma y susurró:

-Gracias.

Cuando soltó la pequeña esfera, se sorprendió al descubrir que en esta se había grabado la primera letra de su nombre:

_**L.**_

"_**OPV"**_

Ya era de noche y le tocaba ronda, se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, la verdad es que ese era su primer lugar de búsqueda, porque siempre había alguien por allí.

Cuando llegó escuchó unas risas, sin duda había llegado la hora de quitar puntos a alguna casa.

Abrió la puerta de la torre sin más y se quedó helada, ¿no había escuchado risas en ese lugar hacía un momento?

Entró en las estancia y miró por todo el lugar con cuidado, sintió un escalofrío, sin duda alguien la estaban observando, pero, ¿quién?, ¿Y dónde se estaba escondiendo?

Un pequeño resplandor le llamó la atención, se acercó a la ventana del lugar y se quedó mirando la Luna con sumo interés.

Era una medio Luna, casi perfecta, su brillo la hizo sonreír. Escuchó una respiración en el lugar y se giró asustada, ¿sería Pevees?, ¿algún fantasma?

Un cosquilleo de adrenalina la recorrió:

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, estaba por marcharse cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe, se giró y se quedó unos momentos congelada, ¿de dónde habían salido ahora esos?, ¿es que había un pasadizo secreto por allí?

-Mira que resultas ser torpe.

-No es culpa mía. Éramos demasiados.

-Si claro.

-¿Alice?

Su mejor amiga se giró con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro:

-Hola. Solo estábamos mirando las estrellas nada más.

-Seguro que sí. –Respondió molesta con su mejor amiga.

-Está diciendo la verdad.

Ella frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, la verdad es que le importaba bien poco:

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno.

Se giró para marcharse, más todos ellos comenzaron a protestar, rápidamente la rodearon y comenzaron a pedir que no hiciera tal cosa. Más ella no desistió.

Lentamente comenzaron a bromear y ella no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar por su mejor amiga. Estaba a punto de echarse a reír, cuando una nube tapó la Luna y un poco de aire entró por la ventana.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, cerró un momento los ojos y algo pareció golpearla de lleno, la imagen de dos jóvenes, una parecía estar rezando de forma muggle y lloraba como nunca antes había visto a alguien llorar.

La otra respiraba con dificultad y la sorpresa se descubría en su rostro.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Es la esfera.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, es solo una joya.

-No lo es, ¿no ves como brilla?

Sintió una sacudida, y cuando quiso abrir los ojos se quedó helada y sumamente sorprendida al descubrir ante ella a una de las chicas a la que había vislumbrado.

De repente se sintió muy cansada, se llevó una de sus manos hacía el cuello, más no pudo aferrar su esfera y comenzó a caer en una inconsciencia absoluta.

"_**OPV"**_

Por su rostro no paraban de correr lágrimas y más lágrimas. Su carrera era desesperada y lenta, pero eso podía remediarlo.

Abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña y cuando estuvo en el interior del bosque de Dean se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Escúchame pequeña, quiero que protejas esto con tu vida misma. –Cogió la cadena que tenía al cuello y que en una ocasión, hacía ya trece años, otra persona había deslizado del mismo modo por el cuello de otra persona muy especial y se la colocó a la pequeña.

-Pero, siempre me dicen que no debo tocarla, me tienen prohibido…

-Sé lo que te tenemos prohibido y lo que no, pero mira pequeña, ella te ha elegido a ti. Quiere estar contigo. Eres su guardiana, y antes que tú y que tu madre, lo fue tú abuela.

Quiero que corras mi pequeña, que corras como nunca antes lo has hecho, ¿recuerdas lo que tu padre siempre te decía del bosque de Dean?

La niña asintió a sus palabras, ella, podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. La pequeña se mordió los labios con fuerza, era una niña fuerte, sin duda ella podría conseguirlo.

-Muy bien pues quiero que te aferres a lo que el bosque esconde con todas tus fuerzas. Eso te llevará a la salvación. Cuando estés allí, entrega esta carta a quien te reciba mi niña. Ahora corre, corre y no mires atrás, si todo sale bien me encontraré de nuevo contigo.

Sin más empujó a la niña lejos de ella y la vio correr con todas sus fuerzas.

"_**OPV"**_

Correr, correr, no mirar atrás, ese era su deber, no mirar, no pensar y escapar.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que ella no tuviese miedo de nada, ¿por qué entonces debía ahora huir?, ¿Y cómo paraba el miedo que la embargaba?

No sabía como había podido pasar todo aquello, solo sabía que nada ni nadie debía de cogerla. Aferró entre sus manos la esfera plateada que su tía le había entregado y la miró sin dejar de correr, ¿por qué su madre se la había dado?

Sorprendida, vio como esta brillaba un poco y la letra que antes se distinguía con claridad cambiaba. Abrió los ojos al máximo sin poder creérselo, al ver que ahora era la primera letra de su nombre:

_**L.**_

¿Por qué?, ¿qué estaba pasando?, de repente un haz de luz violáceo pasó cerca de ella e impactó contra uno de los árboles. Asustada, miró hacía atrás.

Tres o cuatro individuos corrían hacía ella, ¿de dónde había salido ese resplandor?

-Corre, corre la niñita, por el bosque, de los lobos. Corre, corre, la pequeña, bastarda sangre sucia, que no podrá escapar.

Una voz chillona, entonaba esas palabras como si fuera una canción, el miedo la recorrió aún más cuando otro haz de luz pasó por su otro lado. ¿De dónde salían?, Ante ella se presentó el claro del que su padre siempre le hablaba.

El claro cargado de sueños y esperanzas. Su padre y su madre, a pesar de ser muy listos y sumamente capaces, eran de esas personas que creían en cosas absurdas.

Desde muy pequeña le contaban historias, ella amaba las mismas, no por que eran del género de la fantasía, sino porque cuando escuchaba a alguno contarlas, era realmente genial. Lo contaban de forma tan realista que a ella no podían más que encantarle.

-No podrás escapar, no te dejaremos huir, esa esfera, pequeña, nos pertenecerá.

Siempre había sido muy buena en la educación física, su madre siempre decía que eso era cosa de su padre, que ella para todo eso era un sumo desastre.

Corrió la distancia que le quedaba hasta alcanzar el claro y de detuvo justo en el centro.

Intentó recordar las historias que su padre le contaba, sintiéndose una niña tonta, ¿qué le iba a ayudar un cuento absurdo?, ¿Por qué la perseguían?, ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?, ¿Por qué su tía la había sacado de allí?, ¿Dónde estaba ahora su tía?

-¿Ya te cansaste de correr?, eso está muy bien.

Ante ella apareció una mujer de cabello negro terriblemente erizado y enredado. Sus ojos grises los tenía fijos en ella, y no podía dejar de notar que aparentaba estar loca.

-Te han ocultado muy bien, un trabajo extraordinario. Pero no era para menos, después de todo esa estúpida sabía lo que se hacía.

Ella no entendía nada, y solo intentaba con desesperación recordar la historia al completo, la dichosa palabra que se supone la salvaría:

¿Cuál era la famosa palabra que debía gritar?

-Huart, no, Hegruat, no, ¿cómo demonios era?

-¿Qué susurras niña?, creo que lo mejor será acabar con esto ya, danos eso que tanto deseas proteger.

Ella miró a la mujer y agarró con fuerza la esfera entre su mano. La mujer formó una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro:

-Así, que hay la ocultas. Pues todo sea arrebatártela. Accio…

-Así no conseguirás nada, te advertí que la esfera solo se queda con su dueña, a no ser que esta…

-Eso también se puede solucionar.

Ella no dejaba de susurrar palabras y más palabras en la línea de la que intentaba recordar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no lo conseguía, frustrada y con miedo, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Estás llorando niña?, pero si aún no he empezado, te daré una razón para llorar de verdad. Crucius.

La mujer había levantado un palo que sostenía y la había apuntado con la misma, cuando un haz de luz salió del mismo, la dejó paralizada por unos segundos, sin embargo, actuó por instinto y se apartó con rapidez. El rayo rojo golpeó contra uno de los sujetos que se encontraba a su espalda y al cual no había notado, mientras que ella caía al suelo, se giró desde donde estaba al escuchar gritos por parte de ese sujeto. Lo vio retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, escuchó sus gritos desesperados y ella palideció:

-¿Qué…?

La sorpresa y el miedo se reflejaban en su mirada, ¿qué era todo aquello?, ¿Cómo era posible que de un palo saliera tal cosa?

Una vez más buscó con desesperación la palabra, y dijo algunas en voz más alta, el miedo no la dejaba reaccionar de otra forma que gritando:

-Hugart, Higwart.

-Maldita niña, deja de decir Hogwarts, allí no hay nada que te pueda ayudar.

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar esa palabra, la palabra. Miró al individuo que se la había facilitado y de forma ingenua le dedico una sonrisa y dijo:

-Gracias. HOGWARTS.

Una luz, cegadora, hizo volar a todos los que la envolvían lejos de ella, y de repente sintió una sacudida en todo el cuerpo. Estaba recuperándose de la falta de aire, cuando dio contra algo duro. El dolor en el trasero fue bastante fuerte, más no le dio importancia, ¿cómo demonios era que se encontraba ahora en una extraña sala?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Había sorpresa en la voz de su tío, y ella por su parte lo miró de la misma manera:

-Tío, la tita me mandó correr y alejarme, me dijo que corriera al claro de Dean y que hiciera lo que mi padre me había contado tantas veces.

Había gente extraña, una mujer y otros más, todos vestidos de negro, yo, hice lo que me pidieron y aparecí….

-¿De negro?, ¿Una mujer?

El miedo se notaba a leguas en la voz de su tío y ella comenzó a llorar;

-Sí, sí, decían que querían matarme, querían la esfera de mama.

Se la mostró y él se acercó a ella, miró la misma y abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa.

-La letra ha cambiado.

Ella asintió, sacó el trozo de papel que su tía le había dado e iba a tendérselo, cuando de repente, sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Qué…?

No pudo decir nada más, la esfera brilló con fuerza y pudo distinguir como su tío se acercaba a ella e intentaba aferrarla por la mano, más aunque sintió el roce de sus dedos, no consiguió aferrarla.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y dos imágenes igual de rápidas aparecieron ante sus ojos, una joven de mirada seria, y seguidamente una que rezaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sintió una punzada de tristeza recorrerla y sin poder aguantar esa última imagen abrió los ojos.

Lentamente pero sin pausa, la imagen ante ella se fue trasformando, era la misma sala, era exactamente igual, salvo por que ahora su tío no estaba allí. Ahora ante ella e igual de sorprendida y trastornada se encontraba una muchacha de unos diecisiete años. La misma de mirada seria, ambas se miraron por unos momentos, ella intentó aferrarse a la esfera de su madre, rogando porque la protegiera, no obstante no llegó a cogerla y cayeron inconscientes en el acto.

"_**OPV"**_

Abrió y cerró los ojos, totalmente extrañado. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando allí?

Él, solo había asistido a ese lugar para escapar de la gran fiesta de bienvenida de cada año. Una fiesta oscura, y casi sin asistencia. Habían sido muy pocos los que habían optado por regresar a Hogwarts.

Pues a pesar de lo que todo el mundo pudiera creer en el pasado, Hogwarts, ya no era un lugar seguro. Y mucho menos para los hijos de muggles o sangre mestiza. Había decidido ir a la torre de astronomía, con el deseo de poder huir de todo un poco, quizás desde allí podría pensar. Que no olvidar.

Él nunca podría olvidar, y precisamente esa torre era la responsable de que no lo consiguiera. Odiaba pensar en la noche que se convirtió en cómplice de asesinato, ¿qué lo había llevado a hacer todo lo que hizo el año anterior?

El miedo y la cobardía.

Se encontraba mirando el cielo tormentoso, cuando un resplandor cegador lo había hecho girarse. Ante él y de la nada, habían aparecido un grupo de chicos, y tres chicas.

Casi a sus pies, había caído la menor de las tres. No podía contar con más de once años, sería una alumna de primer año. Estaba por hablar, cuando las únicas despiertas de todos los que se acababan de aparecer, cayeron inconscientes.

Con cautela y desconfianza, tal y como era por naturaleza, se acercó a la pequeña, esta sostenía en sus manos un pergamino. Con cuidado y cierto miedo de despertarla antes de tiempo, cogió el pergamino entre sus manos.

Miró primero a la pequeña, contaba con un cabello fino, no podía identificar el color del mismo, solo podía fijarse en que lo llevaba corto y ondulado en ciertas partes. Sin duda provenía de familia muggle. O esa era su primera impresión.

Miró ahora el pergamino que sostenía y se quedó estático en el lugar, en este rezaba:

"_Para Draco Malfoy"_

Miró el pergamino y a la chica, ahora con desconcierto e interés. Abrió el pergamino, reconociendo el sello de su familia. Cuando lo abrió comenzó a leer.

A cada frase que leía, más estupefacto se quedaba, ni que decir era que todo eso tenía que ser una broma. Sus ojos viajaban del pergamino a la niña, y de regreso al pergamino.

Leyó una vez más la última frase, sin poder llegar a creerse nada de todo aquello:

-Amor, por favor, no dejes de cumplir la promesa que hicimos. Siempre te querré no lo olvides, cuida de los gemelos. Tuya siempre.

_G.M_

Pd: Recuerda que la pequeña Luna, no sabe nada, como su tito favorito has de guiarla en todo lo que puedas.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada cargada de ironía y de cierto miedo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser el tío de esa niña?, ¿Quién era G.M?, ¿De qué promesa le hablaba?

Con muchas dudas e intentando que todo encajara, volvió a releer la nota desde el principio. No obstante a mitad de la misma, dejó caer el pergamino al suelo, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Se acercó a la niña y rozó su cabello, lo apartó de su rostro y frunció el ceño. Apartó la mano y comenzó a alejarse, lo mejor era llamar a McGonagall y a Snape. Ellos sabrían que era lo que había que hacer y sobre todo que era lo que había pasado.

Estaba por levantarse cuando la niña despertó gritando. Algo en él lo hizo girarse con rapidez para verla mejor:

-¿Qué se supone que te pasa?

Cuando ella escuchó su voz, fijó sus ojos en él. Se quedó helado en el sitio sin poder moverse, ¿qué…?

-Tío Draco.

Sin más la niña se lanzó a sus brazos, y se refugió en su pecho.

-¿De qué estás hablando niña?

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no sé que me pasó, yo… entraron en casa y escuché muchos ruidos, mama y la tita, me llevaron a la cocina, la tita me sacó, me dejó en el bosque de Dean. No sé que querían, pero me cogieron, mi padre me contó infinidad de historias sobre cosas increíbles. Pero siempre pensé que eran mentiras, historias para los niños. Pero esa mujer, esa horrible mujer, hizo salir de un palito de madera un haz de luz.

No había visto algo así antes.

La niña se estremeció en sus brazos, mientras que él, no entendía nada de nada.

De forma inconsciente y sin ser capaz a entenderse a sí mismo abrazó a la niña entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y suspiró, ¿qué debía hacer?

-No me dejes, por favor no me abandones.

Dentro de él, algo superior, lo hizo aferrarse a ella, sentía su miedo, un miedo que él mismo había experimentado de niño. Miedo a quedarse solo.

-No lo haré, a pesar de todo no lo haré. Esperemos que esto no me traiga problemas.

Sin más, miró el pergamino ahora de nuevo en sus manos, debía ocultarlo, tenía que hacer lo posible por proteger a esa pequeña, y la única manera era que nadie supiera quien era ella.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre completo?

-Luna Evans.

Se quedó parado en seco y se separó de ella un momento, la miró de arriba abajo y fijó sus ojos en ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Por qué aparentas tener diecisiete años Tío Draco?

-¿Aparento?, Luna, tengo diecisiete años. No sé como lo has hecho, pero, te encuentras en Hogwarts, es un colegio, y bueno, has viajado a mi séptimo año de escuela.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo demonios voy a haber viajado hasta aquí?, Eso es imposible, sería cosa de…-La niña se quedó cayada unos momentos y tras un segundo, susurró: -¿Hogwarts?

Él asintió a su pregunta y declaró:

-Pero no has viajado sola, ellos han venido contigo. ¿Quiénes son?

Señalo a los demás ocupantes de la torre y la niña miró hacía ese lugar. Los miró por encima y luego lo miró a él:

-No sé quienes son, no los había visto en mi vida.

Draco se tensó, pero no le demostró nada a Luna. Sonrió forzadamente y la alejó de los otros, caminó hacía ellos y los examinó detenidamente.

Se quedó parado durante unos segundos, ¿qué hacía Potter ahí tirado?, miró de reojo a la niña y después a San Potter, tenía la apariencia de diecisiete años, por lo que no podía ser lo que él se estaba imaginando.

Dio unos pasos hacía atrás, cuando todos comenzaron a dar ciertas señales de moverse, fue el momento en que hizo acto de presencia otra persona más en la torre.

Sin saber muy bien el motivo escondió a la niña entre él y la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, Deberías estar abajo con los demás.

-Eso podría preguntarlo yo.

-Soy el director de esta escuela, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.

Draco, formó una sonrisita maliciosa en su rostro:

-Director solo porque asesinaste al anterior. Para mí serás siempre Severus Snape, el asesino.

Recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, y sintió que el labio le sangraba. Sintió que la niña a sus espaldas intentaba salir, y él se lo impidió. No, este no podía verla.

-Mejor vete a tu sala común. Procura que no te vea cerca.

-Será todo un honor.

Este se giró, y Draco, obligó a Luna a abandonar la torre, estaba por seguir a la niña cuando Snape declaró:

-Así que aquí estaba también el indeseable de Potter. ¿Qué ha pasado Draco?

-No lo sé, estaba mirando por la ventana y de repente aparecieron esos indeseables a molestar. Todos estaban inconscientes.

Al mirar a Snape, se sorprendió al ver un brillo de preocupación en los mismos, brillo que desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Se acercó a los que había desmayados en el suelo y cuando iba a tocar a una de las chicas esta despertó del todo.

Abrió los ojos y se los frotó con algo de pereza, enfocó su vista y al ver a Snape sonrió de medio lado:

-¿Qué haces aquí Sev?

Si alguna vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy, podría haberse preocupado por su profesor favorito en el pasado de Hogwarts, ese, era el momento indicado.

El color en el rostro de este desapareció radicalmente, sus ojos se abrieron de espanto y todo él comenzó a temblar y alejarse de quien se encontraba allí.

La chica se incorporó, y la luz que aunque no era demasiada, (ahora parecía haber aumentado, debido a que las nubes se habían despejado), la iluminó.

Draco la miró con detenimiento y frunció el ceño, tenía el cabello largo, más lo llevaba bien sujeto en una coleta alta, era de color rojo casi fuego, más intenso que el de los pobretones. Ella se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor algo desconcertada:

-¿Qué hago en la torre de Astronomía?

-¿Quién eres?

Preguntó Draco sin poder contenerse, ella lo miró de frente y Draco se quedó estático, ¿qué…?

-¿De que hablas Malfoy?, No sabía que habías venido con uno de tus indeseables amiguitos Sev.

-Yo no vine con nadie.

Se le salió decir a Snape, más de un momento a otro declaró:

-¿Qué significa todo esto?, ¿Qué estupidez ha hecho ahora ese estúpido de Potter?

-¿James?, no creo que haya sido él, ¿por qué estaría sino inconsciente como todos los demás?

Draco negó algo perdido y declaró:

-Un momento, ¿profesor Snape qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Snape lo miró furioso y después se percató de que el resto de integrantes que se encontraban en la torre recuperaban la consciencia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿A mí me vas a preguntar?

-Solo sé que el torpe de Pettigriw cayó al suelo revelando a Evans nuestro escondite. Luego ya…

La voz dejó de susurrar por unos segundos y miró a su alrededor. Draco se había quedado helado; Evans, era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese apellido después de años y años sin haberse oído.

-¿Profesor Snape?

Escuchó que decía la muchacha y ahora se fijaba en este con sumo interés, de un momento a otro miró hacía él, de nuevo al profesor Snape y por último a los que la acompañaban en la sala.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-¿Broma?

Preguntó otro de los que se encontraba en el suelo, solo que ahora estaba sentado y miraba todo con interés, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Snape, se quedó helado mirándolo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Snape?

Preguntó este, sin apartar sus ojos color oro de él. Draco no entendía nada, miraba de uno a otro, deseando que se distrajeran lo suficiente para salir de allí, más sus ojos solo buscaron a la chica de cabello rojo.

Se fijó muy bien en ella y se quedó helado cuando los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar, por extraño que le pareciera, él supo identificar lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Esos ojos eran como dos ventanas, dos ventanas que él disfrutaba horrores atormentando.

Dos ventanas que había aprendido a respetar el año anterior, dio un paso hacía atrás y declaró:

-Lilian Evans.

Severus Snape, se giró rápidamente, como si se hubiese olvidado de él por completo hasta que había dicho ese nombre.

-Draco, ve en busca de McGonagall y ni se te ocurra decir ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, prefería no saber nada de nada, prefería seguir ignorante de todo aquello, era lo mejor. Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una vez allí, se encontró con una nueva escena, sin duda iba a tener infinidad de problemas.

"_**OPV"**_

Regresar a Hogwarts ese año no había sido una de las decisiones más fáciles de tomar. De hecho ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiese sido la mejor de todas las que habían tomado.

Había, sin duda, muchas razones para no regresar, sobre todo el hecho innegable de que iba a ser un año pésimo. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que el ministerio fuera tan sumamente estúpido y nombrara a Severus Snape, su antiguo profesor de pociones y artes oscuras, nuevo director de Hogwarts. Siendo como era el asesino del anterior.

Recordaba perfectamente la discusión que había mantenido Harry con el actual ministro de magia. Estaba sumamente furioso por la elección de este, no obstante él, no era nadie para revocar esa decisión tomada.

Pero esa noticia sí que modificó mucho sus planes y los de ella y Ron. Harry ante el miedo de lo que este pudiera hacer en Hogwarts, había decidido asistir a su último año de clases. Estaba claro que no sería un año fácil, pero era lo mejor, Harry decía que no podía permitir que a todos los que les habían ayudado en el pasado, les pasase nada.

Hermione, estaba clara en que el verdadero motivo de su mejor amigo, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos marrones. Harry, temía lo que los mortifagos podían hacer contra Ginny.

Entendía su miedo y lo compartía, no deseaba por nada del mundo que a ninguno de sus amigos les pasase nada, pero sin duda el asistir a clases los haría retrasarse en otros aspectos importantes.

El verano había estado cargado de viajes peligrosos, de trasformaciones, inadecuadas, de peligros innegables, de pistas que no llevaban en realidad a ninguna parte. De frustraciones y discusiones interminables.

Ron había accedido a asistir a Hogwarts, tan solo porque era su hermana menor la que podía estar en peligro. Pero lo había hecho de muy mala gana. Él ya se había hecho a la idea de un año sabático en lo relativo a los estudios.

Por su parte, Hermione, no había descuidado los mismos, en ningún momento se le habría ocurrido tal cosa, pero si se había hecho a la idea de no recorrer esos pasillos un año más, tal y como en esos momentos estaba haciendo.

Sus pasos desembocaron en la escalera que la llevaría a la torre de Astronomía. Se detuvo y miró la misma, ¿subía?

Un escalofrío la recorrió y se abrazó a sí misma, no, lo mejor era que no. Se giró para marcharse cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados bajar por la escalera. Miró con curiosidad a quien bajaba de la misma, y su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que una niña de primero era la que bajaba las escaleras.

Su típico espíritu de seguidora de las normas, la hizo fruncir el ceño y mirar enfadada a la niña, la verdad es que se había sorprendido bastante cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts de ese año, en la que le hacían entrega de la insignia ni más ni menos que de Premio Anual:

-¿Quién eres tú y a qué casa perteneces?, No puedes estar aquí, está prohibido.

La niña se detuvo antes de bajar el último escalón y la miró completamente perdida, ¿podría ser que se hubiese perdido en el enorme castillo?, eso la hizo suavizar su expresión un poco.

-¿Casa?, ¿De qué me hablas?

Hermione, miró a la niña extrañada, se percató de que no llevaba uniforme, de hecho la ropa que portaba era enteramente muggle. Su corte de pelo era algo extraño, pero no le quedaba mal. Era bajita para su edad, y delgada.

No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, recordaba perfectamente su primer año allí. Se percató de que el pelo de la niña era de un color ocre, una mezcla de pelirrojo y castaño, era fino y ondulado por algunos sitios.

Repasó su rostro, era una cara fina, parecía una muñequita de porcelana, su rostro parecía ser el de un bello ángel. Esa niña, de mayor, causaría estragos entre los integrantes masculinos de Hogwarts.

Miró a la niña a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el color de los mismos. Eran de un verde jade, tan sumamente parecido al de Harry que casi daba miedo. Ese pequeño detalle la hizo sonreír:

-¿Te has perdido?, si quieres te puedo ayudar a llegar.

La niña dio un paso hacía atrás, subiendo un escalón y alejándose de ella. Miraba su ropa con suma cautela, ella también se miró de arriba abajo. Si bien era cierto que el uniforme de Hogwarts, no era de los más hermosos que había visto, tampoco era para que esa niña la mirase de esa manera.

-¿Qué te pasa?, Este es el uniforme de la escuela, tú tendrías que tener uno, ¿en qué casa te colocó el sombrero seleccionador?

La niña la miró como si ella estuviese loca, eso le hizo recordar sus años en las escuelas de primaria. Cuando ella hacía cosas raras y era aislada por ello.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, Mi tío no me ha dicho nada de casas.

¿Su tío?, Hermione miró a la niña de nuevo.

-¿Quién es tu tío?

Preguntó ella, al menos si localizaba a alguien de su familia, le serviría para averiguar a que casa pertenecía ella.

-Draco Malfoy.

Los pensamientos de Hermione, se detuvieron en seco, levantó su mirada hacía esta con la boca entrecortada por la sorpresa. Miró una vez a la niña y susurró:

-¿Malfoy?, Draco Malfoy, es decir, el mismo que odia todo lo que tiene que ver con el mundo muggle, ¿ese Draco Malfoy?

La niña la miró con cierto disgusto y vio que parecía coger algo de confianza y enfado a la par:

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué es un muggle?

Vale, en definitiva algo andaba mal.

-Es imposible que seas sobrina de Draco Malfoy, él no tiene familia no mágica, de echo aborrece a la gente como tú o…

-No vuelvas a decir nada malo de mi tío, él no odia a nadie y menos a mí. Te lo advierto si vuelves a decir algo malo de él yo…

Hermione la miró sorprendida, ¿qué se supone se creía esa niña amenazándola?

-¿Qué te has creído?, Soy Premio Anual y Prefecta de Gryffindor.

-Y a mí eso que mas me da, ¿Qué es Gryffindor?

La niña ya le estaba crispando los nervios.

-Muy bien, si es cierto que eres sobrina del maldito hurón, te llevaré al despacho del representante de su casa. Él se ocupara de ti. Además seguramente estarás en Slytherin como ese indeseable de Malfoy.

Se giró dispuesta a ir a buscar al indeseable de Snape a su despacho, el que el año anterior era de Dumbledore. Pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la espinilla, cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontró con que la pequeña duende maligna, porque de ángel tenía bien poco, acababa de darle una patada en la misma.

-Te advertí que no te metieras con mi tío.

-Maldita niña, ahora…

Una risa fría, pero divertida se escuchó, Hermione, miró al lugar de donde venía la misma y se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy.

-Veo que ya has conocido a una de las celebridades de Hogwarts, Luna.

La niña al escuchar su voz se giró y corrió hasta él:

-Tío esa chica no paraba de meterse contigo. Te llamo hurón, igual que mi otro tío. Papa siempre se enfadaba con él, porque sabía que a mí no me gusta y me dijo que cada vez que lo hiciese lo golpease como me gustase.

Hermione, abrió un poco la boca algo sorprendida, ¿quién demonios era el padre de esa niña?, ella juraría que Malfoy no tenía hermanos, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

-¿Tu padre te dijo eso? -Hermione se sorprendió del tono de sorpresa que este había utilizado, además de cierto toque de incredibilidad. La niña, la cual ahora sabía que se llamaba Luna, asintió a su pregunta, este sonrió de medio lado y agregó: -¿Y qué le hacías exactamente?

-Lo mismo que le hice a ella, le pegaba en la espinilla.

Draco soltó una carcajada una vez más, y Hermione se sorprendió bastante cuando vio un toque de verdadera diversión en los ojos de este.

-¿Quién demonios es esa niña Malfoy?, No recuerdo que tengas ningún hermano. Mucho menos uno que tenga edad suficiente para tener hijos de la edad de ella.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mí vida o familia Sangre sucia, así que lárgate de aquí y no me molestes.

-Mira hurón indeseable, que el resto del mundo te tenga en cierta consideración no quiere decir que yo lo haga. Sé muy bien que clase de persona eres, te puedo asegurar que este año no pienso meterme en nada de lo que pueda pasarte.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

Hermione formó una sonrisa en su rostro y declaró:

-No amenaza no, si Harry y Ron no te han hecho nada de gran importancia hasta ahora, ha sido porque yo siempre me metía en medio. Pero este año, yo seré una de los que le ayude si así lo creo conveniente.

-Está bien saberlo, solo que te aconsejo que tengas mucho cuidado, sangre sucia no soy tan bueno como parezco.

Sin más se alejó de ella llevándose consigo a Luna.

Hermione los vio pasar por su lado y los vio alejarse, cuando estaban perdiéndose de vista por una de las esquinas, Luna se giró a mirarla, la miró durante un momento detenidamente para después hacerle burla de forma descarada y alejarse.

Hermione se quedó congelada en el lugar, ¿de qué iba esa cría?

Enfadada, se olvidó de la torre de astronomía y se alejó hacía su propia sala, debía advertir a Harry y Ron sobre la existencia de esa nueva Malfoy.

"_**OPV"**_

Draco iba camino de su sala, necesitaba esconder a la niña allí, y después ir a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, solo esperaba que Snape no sospechara de su tardanza.

-Esa chica me cae mal.

Escuchó que decía Luna a su lado, la miró un momento y formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro:

-Luna ahora te voy a dejar en mí habitación, está en la sala de Slytherin, cuando regrese hablaré contigo. Hay muchas cosas de las que tengo que informarte.

Ella asintió a sus palabras y siguió caminando a su lado, se percató de que esta iba mirando todo a su alrededor, parecía sumamente sorprendida.

-Luna, como es evidente y debes de haber deducido, no sé gran cosa de ti, excepto claro está lo que la carta traía. Así que si no es mucha molestia, ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

Ella miró todo a su alrededor y declaró:

-James y Jane Evans.

Este frunció el ceño, más asintió a sus palabras. Acababa de entender algo, más al resolver una duda, acababa de generarle cien más.

Ella estaba distraída mirando todo a su alrededor y él pensando en qué iba a hacer, que ninguno se percató de las escaleras que había a la espalda de la niña.

Esta resbaló, y Draco, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sujetarla a tiempo. Escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa salir de los labios de Luna, seguido de un grito de miedo a la caída y el dolor.

Luna, había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe, a la vez que Draco, el cual temía que se lesionara.

Por ello ninguno de los dos reparó en que alguien subía las escaleras en ese preciso momento. Iba derecho a la torre de Astronomía, creía que era el mejor lugar para poder hablarle a su mentor sin hablarle en realidad.

"_**OPV"**_

Harry ya estaba apunto de llegar al centro de las escaleras cuando escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa, precedida por un grito de miedo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con que una niña de primero caía hacía él.

Su complejo de héroe, era siempre el que predominaba en esas situaciones, por lo que en lugar de apartarse y de recordar que era un mago, corrió para poder subir a tiempo y atrapar a la niña antes de que terminara de caer.

Cuando ya la tuvo entre sus brazos, se dejó caer en uno de los escalones. Se sorprendió al descubrir que no pesaba casi nada.

-¿Estas bien?

La niña parpadeó y después enfocó su vista en él. Cuando sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron, Harry, se sorprendió bastante, ella contaba con unos ojos de color muy parecido al suyo.

Ella pareció sorprenderse también mucho, y rápidamente se apartó de él y quedó sentada en el mismo escalón. Harry, se sintió muy incomodo, pues la niña lo miraba como todo el mundo lo había hecho desde que había entrado en Hogwarts.

Inconscientemente y como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, se llevó una mano a su flequillo, intentando ocultar su marca a toda costa, desvió a su vez su vista de ella y repitió:

-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?

-Ella no necesita nada de ti Potter.

Harry miró hacía el lugar de donde provenía esa voz y rápidamente se puso en pie. Sus ojos se oscurecieron en cierto modo, una neblina de odio mezclado con algo de comprensión luchaban en su interior cuando miraba a Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, Creí que este año ya no volverías.

-Ya ves, al parecer todo lo bueno está en Hogwarts.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos, Draco sin apartar su mirada de él alargó una de sus manos y la niña la cogió enseguida.

Ella se quedó en medio de ambos, miraba a uno y otro algo perdida y Draco declaró:

-Te presento a mi sobrina Potter.

Un brillo de diversión ilumino los ojos de Malfoy y eso hizo a Harry fruncir el ceño. Miró de reojo a la niña a la que acababa de ayudar y de vuelta a Malfoy:

-Tendré que darle el pésame.

Declaró de forma ácida. Malfoy ensanchó su sonrisa y seguidamente declaró:

-El director te manda saludos.

Harry abrió los ojos enfadado y antes de darse cuenta había cogido a este del cuello de su chaleco y lo había acercado hacía él:

-Mira Malfoy, tengo cosas mejores que hacer, que aguantar tus estupideces, puedes apostar a que me encargaré de ti a su debido tiempo.

Lo soltó empujándolo a la vez, y este quedó sentado en uno de los escalones y soltó una risa divertida:

-¿Tú?, Por favor, si no podrías ni con una maldita mosca. ¿He de recordarte tu gran actuación del año anterior?, No tuviste ni un asalto contra Snape.

Harry iba a golpearlo con fuerza cuando la niña declaró de forma ausente:

-Severus Snape, en las historias de mi padre aparecía ese nombre, siempre decía que era un gran mago, una extraordinaria persona y que sino fuera por él, toda la historia podría haber sido muy diferente a como lo era. Mi padre hablaba de él con cierto cariño.

Harry miró a la niña como si se hubiese vuelto loca, mientras que por otra parte Malfoy, soltó una risa casi rayando la locura. Cuando Harry lo miró, descubrió un brillo de vida en los ojos de este, que nunca antes había visto.

Miró a uno y a otro, y se dispuso a marcharse, lo mejor era pasar de esos dos. Se iba a alejar por completo, pero no había subido ni dos escalones cuando sintió que lo retenían.

Miró a quien lo agarraba y descubrió que había sido la niña:

-Gracias por ayudarme. Me llamo Luna Evans.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió a la niña y declaró:

-No ha sido nada, mi nombre es Harry Potter, encantado de conocerte.

La niña soltó el agarre que tenía sobre él y lo miró asustada;

-¿Harry Potter?, ¿ese Harry Potter?

Harry la miró sin entender y miró hacía Malfoy, el cual también miraba a la niña extrañado. Al ver que él no contestaba la pequeña declaró:

-En las historias de mi madre, Harry Potter, era un gran mago. Me contó que se había enfrentado a dragones, que había peleado contra un troll, que se enfrentó a un perro de tres cabezas, también me contó que había salvado a muchos de un basilisco, una serpiente de tamaño enorme. Y que…

Harry la miró sin entender, miró a Malfoy y declaró:

-¿Quién es su madre?

-¿Qué te importa Potter?

-¿Es cierto que te enfrentaste a un gran mago llamado Voldemort?

Harry ahora si, se quedó mirando a la niña perdido, ¿por qué decía todo eso como si fuese cosa de un cuento?

-¿Se puede saber de donde ha salido tu sobrina?, No recordaba que tuvieses familia muggle Malfoy.

-No es de familia muggle Potter, y deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Sin más cogió a Luna del brazo y tiro de ella, juntos se marcharon de allí, la niña miró dos y hasta una tercera vez hacía él, antes de desaparecer le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Harry se la correspondió, a pesar de ser familia de Malfoy y algo rara, le agradaba esa niña.

Distraído se dirigió a su sala común olvidándose por completo de que deseaba ir a la torre de Astronomía.

"_**OPV"**_

Minerva McGonagall, llegó a la torre de Astronomía en le momento exacto en que Severus Snape estaba por perder los nervios. El hombre se encontraba siendo observado por seis jóvenes de diecisiete años. Seis jóvenes, que en un pasado habían sido sus compañeros de clase.

-Esto es absurdo Evans, ¿cómo vamos a viajar en el tiempo?

McGonagall miró a quien acababa de hablar, y se resistió todo lo que pudo y más para correr a abrazar a dicha persona. A su favorito entre los merodeadores, aquel que hacía dos años había partido sin despedirse.

Verlo a esa edad, con el brillo de vitalidad en sus ojos grises, sus fuerzas, su cuidado pelo negro azulado. Y esas sonrisas que le dedicaba.

Hay ante ella se encontraba Sirius Black.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa algo de esto?, Solo recuerdo nuestra discusión por encontraros aquí a deshoras, cerré los ojos un momento y plas, aquí me encuentro cuando los abro.

Escuchó un bufido de fastidio por parte de Sirius, y ella ahora centró su vista en la que acababa de hablar. Una mujer a la que había acabado admirando, era curioso volver a verla a una edad, en la que ella no sabía lo que lograría a conseguir.

Una edad, en la que su destino comenzaría a escribirse, porque había sido justo en ese año en que su vida había comenzado a tomar el giro que la llevo a ser una de las deseadas a abatir.

-Yo solo recuerdo un resplandor y ya.

Centró su mirada en la nueva voz y se sobrecogió. Eran tan sumamente parecidos. Nada ni nadie podrían negar que eran familia, ¿cómo se las iba a ingeniar para conseguir que estos no se encontraran?, o peor, ¿para que Harry mantuviera la boca cerrada?

No, no podía consentir que todos ellos se vieran.

-¿Qué recuerdan exactamente?

Preguntó hablando por primera vez, todos ellos la miraron sorprendidos de verla. Snape la miró también, se sorprendió al distinguir una mirada de suplicante ayuda.

-Que estábamos viendo las estrellas en la torre de Astronomía, nos escondimos para que nadie pudiera descubrirnos al escuchar unos pasos, pero Peter cayó y Lily nos descubrió. Estábamos intentando convencerla de que no nos castigase cuando de repente una luz nos cegó por unos momentos.

McGonagall miró a la que acababa de hablar y se quedó unos segundos estática, ¿cómo era posible que ella también estuviese allí?, Alice Longbottom, o la que en un futuro portaría ese apellido. El peligro ahora era el doble, en ese tiempo se encontraban las dos mujeres más importantes de la anterior guerra.

Las que podrían ser candidatas a portar al futuro del mundo mágico. Evidentemente Lilian era la prioridad, pero si a Alice le sucedía algo, el tiempo ganado por Lilian y James con su hijo se iría al traste. De hecho todo podría irse.

¿Cómo hacer para que no les pasase nada a ninguno de ellos?

-¿Qué crees que sería bueno hacer?

Como si lo hubiese notado por primera vez McGonagall, miró a Snape y el miedo la embargo, si él estaba allí, eso quería decir que Voldemort también. Es decir que todos ellos estaban en peligro. Había tenido la esperanza de ocultarlos en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, pero si Snape ya lo sabía, ¿qué caso tenía?

Por supuesto que la orden los protegería, nadie sabría de su identidad, pero al menos estarían seguros y lejos de Harry.

-Los llevaré al cuartel de la orden.

Declaró irguiéndose al completo, no pensaba amedrentarse ante este por muy director de Hogwarts que fuese.

Snape que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, miró a todos los que había allí, y llevándose una de sus manos hacía los labios como si pensara declaró;

-¿Lo consideras lo más seguro?

McGonagall lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, como evaluando lo que este diría o haría a continuación.

-Sí, es el sitio más seguro que hay.

-No creo que todos piensen así, claro ejemplo el de hace dos años atrás. Además el cuartel ahora no es seguro, todo el mundo puede saber donde se encuentra.

-Si fuésemos a ir al cuartel que tú conoces tal vez. Pero resulta, que se da el caso de que tenemos otro emplazamiento.

Snape la miró con cierto interés y después volvió a mirar a los jóvenes ante él:

-¿Cómo explicaras su presencia allí?

-¿Y cómo la explicaré aquí?

Snape sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-¿A quién tendrías que explicársela querida Minerva?

-Al direc…

Se quedó callada, lo miró furiosa y declaró:

-¿Y qué propones tú?, Aquí no pueden quedarse, al menos no pueden asistir a clases.

-No es problema, les asignaremos una torre, de la que no podrán salir.

McGonagall miró a Snape y después a los chicos, dos de ellos miraban a Snape con sumo interés, otros dos parecían más asustados que pendientes de lo que estaban hablando. Mientras que por otra parte James y Sirius hablaban entre ellos.

¿De verdad Snape pensaba que podía mantener a ese grupo encerrado en una torre de Hogwarts?, Y lo más importante, ¿cómo harían para regresarlos?, ¿Cómo habían llegado?

-Es evidente que apostaremos a alguien de confianza en la entrada.

-Yo elegiré a ese alguien.

Se apresuró a decir ella, Snape la miró unos momentos y frunció el ceño, iba a protestar cuando ella declaró:

-Se de la persona indicada para ese trabajo Snape, de él no podrán burlarse.

-En ese caso, tú asignaras a quien desees, yo por mi parte asignaré a mi vez a otro.

-¿De quién se trata?

Preguntó con rapidez.

-Mientras tanto, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas, para empezar…

Sacó su barita y apuntó a Alice, esta se sorprendió bastante al ver que hacía tal cosa. Snape movió su varita en cierto sentido y consiguió cambiar el color del cabello de la misma a un color rubio plateado, parecía ser pariente de Malfoy, y hacer que le creciera.

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó disgustada esta, él la ignoró, apuntó al siguiente y fue el turno de Remus, a este le obligó a ponerse gafas y a cambiar su color de ojos, el encantamiento iba ligado a las gafas, también había cortado aún más su pelo. Llegó el turno de Peter, y tras hacer una mueca de cierto desprecio, le apuntó, el cabello de este creció, y su color ahora en lugar de rojizo, era rubio al completo.

Sirius se ocultó detrás de James y declaró:

-A mí tú no me tocas, profesora McGonagall si es tan amable…

McGonagall miró a Snape y este tras apretar su varita con enfado la miró y asintió, era evidente para ella que los que faltaban, no era de su agrado ni siquiera tomarse tiempo.

Lo vio bajar su varita y ella sacó la suya, apuntó a Sirius y este sonrió de medio lado. Ella le respondió de la misma forma y comenzó, el cabello de Sirius, el cual solía llevar en cierta melena, quedó reducido a un buen corte, y el color del mismo cambió también. Ahora era de un color pelirrojo parecido al de los Weasley.

Cuando terminó con este, apuntó a James, este parecía mirar hacía otro lado, más le prestó atención cuando ella lo llamó. La miró, ella le apuntó y hechizo las gafas, ahora el color de sus ojos era azul, apuntó a su cabello y quedó también cortado, y el color ahora era castaño.

-No seas demasiado malo.

McGonagall se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Lilian, esta se había colocado ante Snape y le sonreía de medio lado.

-Minerva se encargará de ti.

Ella negó y declaró:

-No dejaría que nadie más intentara cambiarme Sev.

McGonagall miró sorprendida a la chica, ella sabía que esos dos eran amigos en el colegio, de hecho lo habían sido muchos años, pero creía que ya se había terminado. Escuchó a James gruñir por lo bajo y apartar la mirada de esos dos.

Snape levantó su varita y apuntó a Lilian, ella cerró los ojos y esperó. El cabello de ella quedó reducido a una media melena, y el color pasó de ser rojo fuego a negro azabache. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, McGonagall por poco suelta una exclamación de sorpresa.

¿Acaso Snape se había vuelto loco?, No podía dejar a la chica así sin más, Lilian, con el cabello negro y los ojos de su color natural, en lugar de parecer la madre de Harry, parecía ser más su gemela.

Era sorprendente, siempre había creído que el chico era idéntico a su padre, pero ahora que se fijaba bien, la nariz era sin duda de su madre, sus ojos desde siempre habían sido de ella, pero no solo el color incluso su forma.

Ella sonrió, y McGonagall notó que en eso sí había salido a su padre, Harry podía encandilar a muchos con su sonrisa, Lily sin duda, tenía otros rasgos que la ayudaban para ello, pero sus labios era más finos.

-Terminado.

Susurro Snape.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, No puedes dejarla así.

Snape la miró un momento y después volvió a mirar a Lilian, ella sonreía animada.

-¿Tan mal me veo profesora?

-No es eso.

Dijo esta enfadada, miró con insistencia a Snape y este tan solo guardó su varita. McGonagall furiosa se decidió a intervenir, más cuando iba a apuntar a Lilian, esta negó:

-No, dije que solo él podía cambiarme profesora, lo lamento, pero no le confío mi imagen a cualquiera.

McGonagall miró enfadada a su antigua alumna y esta tan solo le sonrió de medio lado;

-¿Qué es lo que no le gusta profesora?

Preguntó ella con curiosidad, no podía responder a esa pregunta, pues si lo hacía podían darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-Creo que sería bueno cambiar tu color de ojos Evans.

-Ese rasgo en particular, preferiría que siguiese del mismo modo.

McGonagall la miró y ella sonrió aun más:

-Es herencia que no quiero perder profesora. Además me gusta mucho mi color de ojos, siempre me dicen que es único.

McGonagall gruñó para sí, precisamente ese era el problema, que era único y hereditario. Sin poder argumentar nada, McGonagall desistió de su intento. Además, los ojos de ella brillaban con el típico tono de que nada ni nadie podrían hacerla cambiar de idea.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde los instalaremos?

Snape se quedó un buen rato callado hasta que declaró:

-En la misma torre que la profesora Trelawny ocupa.

-¿Profesora Trelawny?

Preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

-¿Con Sybill?

Preguntó a su vez McGonagall sorprendida.

-Conoces a algún alumno que se pasee por allí como distracción, hobby, o en busca de aventuras.

Esa última palabra la recalcó, cosa que para McGonagall y Lilian no pasó desapercibido.

-Eso es cierto pero…

-Nada, no hay más que discutir.

Sin más se giró y comenzó a caminar, todos lo siguieron y pronto llegaron a la torre que habían nombrado. Una vez allí abrieron una puerta que daba a una pequeña sala, esta se encontraba decorada de manera muy estrafalaria y extraña:

-Perfecto aún no ha regresado, podremos advertirle antes. -Miró hacía unas escaleras y declaró:-La primera habitación es de la profesora que vive aquí, la de enfrente pertenecerá a vuestros vigilantes, siguiendo más arriba, se encuentra la que ocuparan los chicos, y un tramo más arriba la vuestra chicas.

Mañana McGonagall y yo nos ocuparemos de daros vuestros nuevos nombres y lo más importante de presentaros a vuestros protectores. –Se dispuso a marcharse y McGonagall lo siguió de cerca, cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida, Snape miró de nueva cuenta a todos ellos y añadió: - Y vosotros, nada de salir de vuestra zona asignada, se os darán unos horarios que deberéis seguir y sobre todo, nada de andar por el castillo sin autorización. Quiero aclararos que nada me pasará desapercibido.

James y Sirius formaron una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus rostros, la cual McGonagall notó enseguida, ¿en qué pensaba para retarlos de esa manera?, Ese estúpido había conseguido avivar los deseos de salir de al menos dos de los llegados.

Tenía que investigar, debían de encontrar una solución y rápido. Esos seis debían marchar cuanto antes de allí.

_**Pues hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, ¿creéis que podéis perdonarme y darle una oportunidad a esta versión?**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

-¿Por qué me mandaste llamar Minerva?

Su voz sonó algo cansada, cosa normal si se tenía en cuenta que llevaba toda la noche deambulando por el bosque de Dean, intentando por todos los medios controlar en cierto grado a los hombres lobo que habitaban allí

Su cometido en la orden era vigilarlos de cerca, aunque no podía decir que había tenido mucho éxito en su misión. Llegó a Hogwarts entrada ya la mañana. Se sorprendió de ver que aunque no todos, había bastantes alumnos en el colegio. Miró a varia gente que se encontraba en los alrededores del colegio.

El ministerio, con bastante reticencia había accedido a vigilar el colegio, después de todo Harry Potter se encontraba en el mismo. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando McGonagall, le había dicho que este había llegado, tarde, pero bien. Al no verlo en la estación había llegado a pensar que no asistiría finalmente. Pero una vez más el chico lo sorprendía.

-Tenemos que esperar Remus, todavía falta que alguien más se reúna con nosotros. Además tenemos que ir al despacho del director.

La palabra salió de su boca con sumo desprecio, Remus la miró unos segundos, comprendía perfectamente a esta, pero no compartía con ella la antipatía por el nuevo director de Hogwarts.

¿La razón?

Dumbledore;

Ese anciano podía ser, o hacerse pasar, por ingenuo o incluso loco, pero no lo era, y si él confiaba ciegamente en ese hombre, un motivo, aunque fuera insignificante, debía existir.

Eso no quitaba, que no lo despreciara por lo que hizo, pero algo le impedía tacharlo por completo de su radar, y no se refería al radar de Voldemort, sino al de Dumbledore. En esa guerra, nadie era lo que parecía, podías encontrarte en medio de una batalla, y estar luchando, sin saberlo, contra alguien que resultaba ser clave en tus propias filas.

Suspiró cansado, necesitaba dormir algo.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos e intentó despejarse, siguió a McGonagall por los pasillos de Hogwarts y se detuvieron ante las gárgolas que te llevaban al despacho del director. Allí Remus, se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse con ni más ni menos que Moddy.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alastor?

Preguntó perdido:

-El director de Hogwarts ha requerido mis servicios en este colegio. No sé para qué, pues no estoy dispuesto a enseñar una vez más. Y mucho menos bajo su mandato.

-No es esa la razón.

Ambos miraron al recién llegado, y este comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí. Alastor y él mismo se miraron, ¿a dónde iban?, McGonagall, iba con ellos en todo momento.

Por su recorrido en el castillo Snape, comenzó a decir:

-Me temo que nos han surgido algunos problemas, y necesitamos de ustedes dos para conseguir que nada de esto entorpezca en el futuro que nos espera a todos.

Ninguno dijo nada, McGonagall solo frunció el ceño, ambos intercambiaron una mirada y fue el turno de ella de hablar:

-Se encuentran aquí para proteger a seis chicos. Ellos son de fuera de Inglaterra, me temo que son un objetivo claro y no podemos permitir que los alcancen. Cuentan con diecisiete años de edad. Serán protegidos, no del ministerio, sino de la orden del Fénix. El ministerio no tendrá constancia de nada de esto.

Remus, has sido elegido por que te llevas bien con los jóvenes y tú sabrás tratarlos como es debido. Por otra parte Alastor, como reconocido Auror, podrás hacer las veces de protector sin problemas.

Por motivos de seguridad, ante ellos, ustedes no dirán sus verdaderos nombres, he de avisarles que son un grupo bastante complicado.

Remus, tú eres uno de los que conoce este castillo como la palma de tú mano, es por ello que te pido que los vigiles muy bien, podrían competir perfectamente con vosotros cuando erais jóvenes. —Remus enrojeció un poco, la verdad es que nunca habían sido unos santos, pero que McGonagall aún le reprochara eso lo incomodaba en cierto modo. –Ahora os los presentaremos, asistirán a clases, pero ustedes dos deberán de estar siempre al cuidado, eso sí de forma muy discreta.

Ni que decir queda, que todos ellos han sido asignados a clases que no coindicen en nada con gente como Draco Malfoy. –

Remus miró a esta, y se percató de que miraba a Snape de reojo. ¿Por qué ocultarlos de alumnos si el peor de todos ya lo sabía?

Definitivamente algo andaba mal, él y Alastor intercambiaron una mirada dubitativa, era clarísimo que les ocultaban cosas.

-Ellos se alojarán en la torre de Adivinación. Los alumnos de séptimo ya no imparten esa clase, por lo que no habrá problema con ello. Por otra parte, se les prohíbe pasearse por Hogwarts con libertad, solo podrán pasear a ciertas horas.

Las cuales ya hemos asignado, se les entregará un horario a ellos de sus actividades y otro a ustedes para que puedan controlarlos bien.

Snape, abrió la puerta que llevaba a la torre de Adivinación y los dejó pasar, Remus y Alastor entraron en la estrafalaria sala y esperaron.

McGonagall, se perdió, declarando que iría a llamar a los chicos, por otra parte Snape, les entregó un horario a cada uno y Remus se sorprendió al comprobar que las horas que esos chicos podían abandonar la torre, era cuando nadie más podía encontrarse por los pasillos, a no ser que fuera un prefecto o Premio anual.

Examinó el horario con detenimiento y esperó. Escuchó a Alastor quejarse de algunas cosas, pero Snape le recalcó que de él, lo que más precisaba, era que su ojo no abandonara a ninguno de ellos.

Escuchó unos ruidos y unos pasos, ya se encontraban abajo.

De repente Remus, comenzó a sentirse algo mal, se sentía cansado, mareado y estuvo apunto de caer. Se apoyó en la parte de atrás de uno de los sillones que allí se encontraba. ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Cuánto quedaba para la Luna llena?

No, no era eso, hacía una semana que se había trasformado, así que tenía que ser cosa de no dormir. Levantó la vista al frente y sintió que caía como en una especie de abismo.

Estuvo apunto de caer, sin embargo y para su sorpresa Snape, estaba esperando eso, por que lo sujetó con prisa y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón. Se echó hacía adelante e intentó por todos los medios no vomitar.

¿Qué le sucedía?

Lentamente, comenzó a recuperarse, su respiración que se había resentido, volvía a su ritmo habitual. Por un momento se sintió como idiota. Una imagen de sí mismo pálido como una pared, sentado en el sillón y siendo observado por un grupo de personas, le atravesó la mente.

Se sintió terriblemente avergonzado de esa imagen, ¿cómo iba él a protegerlos si estaba más muerto que vivo?, Seguramente eso era lo que estarían pensando todos esos chicos del lugar.

Encontró ante él un vaso lleno de agua. Lo cogió sin mirar quien se lo pasaba y se lo bebió de un trago.

-¿Mejor?

Rápidamente y confundido, Remus, levantó la vista. Ante él se encontraba una joven de unos diecisiete años, de cabello rubio y ojos negros. De cabello largo y lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Negó intentando volver en sí:

-Si, no es nada, solo pasé una mala noche ya está.

-Está bien saberlo.

De nuevo se sintió estúpido, la miró una vez más, ¿era cosa suya, o la voz de esa joven era muy parecida a la de Alice Longbottom?

-Pues si ya se encuentra bien, déjeme que les presente a los que se encargarán de su seguridad. Dennis Creevey y George Granger.

McGonagall había señalado primero a Remus y después a Alastor. Ambos ni se inmutaron, tan solo sonrieron he hicieron una inclinación de cabeza.

Así que mientras cuidase de esos chicos sería Dennis Creevey, solo esperaba que nunca se toparan con el pobre muchacho de tercero que se llamaba como él.

Por otra parte, estuvo apunto de reírse cuando escuchó el nombre del padre de Hermione, sin duda McGonagall apreciaba a ese chica.

-Ellos son: James Evans. –Señalo a un chico de cabello castaño corto, de ojos azules, este tan solo hizo un gesto de cansancio en forma de saludo. – Regulus Crockford; -El chico de gafas y ojos negros, cabello castaño y de tez pálida. –Pitt Parkin; -Otro chico más de ojos pequeños y marrones, con el cabello rubio y algo largo para su gusto. No pudo dejar de sentir que el tipo de este se le antojaba algo parecido al de Colagusano. – Arian Lufkin; - Remus se encontró con la muchacha que tenía la voz igual a la de Alice, la cual le sonrió, este respondió el gesto: - Silver Blane; -Fue el turno del último chico que restaba, este se encontraba recostado en el sillón, miraba todo con indiferencia y aburrido, sus ojos eran grises y su cabello corto y pelirrojo: -Por ultimo la señorita Luna Elkins.

Remus, se fijó en esta y el vaso que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo, no tardó en hacerse mil pedazos. Era imposible, de eso estaba más que seguro. Pero si no fuera por esa certeza, juraría que ante él se encontraba la gemela perdida de Harry.

Sus ojos eran idénticos, y el color de su cabello también, verla a ella era como si alguien hubiese trasformado a Harry en chica.

Eso le hizo sonreír, ¿cómo podía pensar esas cosas en ese momento?

-¿Dennis? –Escuchó que decía McGonagall, este pareció recuperarse y declaró:

-Lo siento, resbaló de mis manos. Es casi idéntica a Harry.

Estaba tan sumamente sorprendido que pasó desapercibida la mirada de claro reproche de McGonagall hacía Snape.

-¿Harry?

Escuchó que le preguntaba la chica, él asintió:

-Sí, Harry Potter, la verdad es que sino fuera porque estoy muy seguro, diría que eres su hermana gemela.

La muchacha sonrió a sus palabras, mientras que McGonagall palidecía y Snape miraba hacía él como si fuese el mayor bocazas del mundo. Claro está que Remus estaba demasiado cansado para notar nada de nada. Según el horario que le habían entregado, él, no tendría que comenzar con todo aquello hasta el día siguiente, lo que le granjeaba el poder ir a Hosmeade, ver a Nimphadora y dormir un poco después.

"_**OPV"**_

Las clases habían comenzado, pero su mente no se separaba de la niña que se encontraba escondida en la sala de los menesteres.

Solo podía desear que nadie diera con ella. Había pedido a esta que imaginara la sala de Slytherin. Después de todo, era lo único que podía asegurarle el después poder entrar él también.

Le había pedido que no saliera de allí, y él mismo se había encargado de pedirle a Kreacher, el elfo domestico que Potter había donado a Hogwarts, que se encargara de granjearle comida a la misma.

Estaba claro que el elfo había accedido de muy mala gana, pero al final lo estaba haciendo.

Había tenido también serios problemas con Luna, ella al parecer no sabía nada del mundo mágico, al igual que no era consciente de que existían criaturas mágicas. Por poco y le da un infarto cuando ante ella se apareció el dichoso elfo.

Estuvo apunto de perderse en el castillo, pues había salido de la sala como una loca. ¿Cómo conseguiría mantenerla oculta?, ¿Y cómo se supone la iba a ayudar?

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, ¿cómo iba a saber regresarla?

Daba toques con la pluma contra la mesa, mientras pensaba en lo que ese día podría hacer con ella. Quizás preguntarle por su familia. Si le sacaba algo a ella, tal vez encontrase una pista de lo que había sucedido.

Aunque no abrigaba demasiadas esperanzas, era evidente que la habían mantenido al margen de todo, solo le habían contado historias.

De repente se detuvo. Eso era, esas historias, en ellas tenía que encontrarse la clave. Después de todo Luna, se había salvado al recordar una historia que su padre le contaba.

Sonrió triunfante ante su nueva idea, no se percató que era objeto de miradas, entre las que destacaba Hermione.

Desde que habían entrado en clase, Hermione, no había dejado de prestar atención a este, pues parecía sumamente distraído, y se confirmó cuando vio que este se quedaba como ido, dando golpecitos contra la mesa, para después sonreír como idiota.

¿Qué se supone le estaba pasando a Malfoy?, se había sorprendido bastante al no ver a su sobrina en la mesa de Slytherin, por ello había recorrido todas y cada una de las casas. Pero ni rastro de ella.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Draco, aunque distraído no dejó de sentir que alguien parecía estar al pendiente de él, cuando miró para ver de quien podía tratarse se quedó helado.

Se había olvidado por completo de la sabelotodo sangre sucia, esta lo estaba mirando de forma cuidadosa, parecía estar pensando en algo. Enseguida les dieron permiso para marcharse, él no dudo ni un solo segundo es recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que una vez más, y tal y como el año pasado le había pasado, tendría que pasarse el año entero corriendo de un lado para otro. Gruñó algo molesto, ¿por qué tenía él que hacer todo aquello?, ¿Qué mas le daba a él?

Pero enseguida se respondió a él mismo. Luna, le había pedido que no la dejara, que se quedara con ella.

-Maldición.

-¿Dónde está tu simpática sobrina?, No la vi esta mañana en el gran comedor.

Draco miró a Granger sorprendido, ¿qué le importaba a ella?

-Se perdió.

Dijo este de forma esquiva, tarde, se percató de que no debería haber dicho nada, ¿desde cuando él daba explicaciones?, Él se limitaba a ignorarla, insultarla y largarse.

Al menos en eso no se equivocaría, apartó a esta de su camino y se marchó de allí. ¿Qué maldición le habían echado para que él hiciera lo que al parecer había hecho en el futuro?

Si Granger estaba con la Smith tras la oreja, debería andarse con mucho cuidado, de hecho pensándolo mejor, iba a necesitar ayuda. ¿Qué podía hacer él solo?

Tenía que hablar con McGonagall, ella sabría que hacer, la pregunta era, ¿le ayudaría?, ¿Qué mentira le contaría?

No estaba dispuesto a que hirieran a Luna.

Pero para hablar con McGonagall, primero debía hablarlo con ella, sí haría eso, después de las clases iría a buscarla para hablar.

Las clases se le hicieron eternas, y nada más terminar las mismas, y sin pasar a dejar sus cosas en su sala, se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres. Iba de forma presurosa y no se percató de que alguien lo seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Llegó ante la sala de los menesteres y tras dar tres vueltas por el pasillo, apareció la puerta de los menesteres. Alargó la mano para entrar, pero se detuvo en seco, ¿sería mejor llamar?

Llamo a la misma, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo intentó una segunda vez, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué no abría?, ¿Tendría miedo de hacerlo?

No le había explicado que esa puerta solo podían verla él y ella, al menos mientras uno de los dos estuviese en el interior de la misma. Había tantas cosas que tenía que explicarle, ¿en qué demonios estaban pensando?

De repente el miedo lo asaltó, ¿en qué mundo sería él, el destinado a cuidarla?, en un mundo donde sus padres no estuviesen. Uno en el que para salvarla hubiesen tenido que hacer algunos sacrificios.

¿Qué edad tenía la niña?, Diez, ¿Once quizás?, era evidente que aún no había sido llamada para ir a Hogwarts.

De nuevo se detuvo en sus pensamientos, ¿y si no la habían llamado porque no debía asistir?, ¿y si aun en la época de ella el que no debía ser nombrado seguía haciendo de las suyas?

Decidido a averiguar algo de ella, Draco abrió la puerta. Entró en la sala y dejó la puerta abierta:

-Luna, hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que...—se quedó helado en mitad de la sala, esta estaba completamente vacía: -¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?

Soltó todas sus cosas en uno de los sillones que había allí y salió corriendo de la sala, ¿en qué estaba pensando esa niña?

Buscó en la torre de Astronomía, después de todo era el único sitio que ella parecía conocer de todo el castillo. Pero allí no estaba, en su búsqueda desenfrenada llamó la atención de varias personas, sin embargo no le dio la menor de las importancias.

Debería haber dejado que Snape la viese, esa habría sido la mejor solución. Gruñó molesto y siguió con su búsqueda.

Al casi caer la noche se rindió, con pasos lentos y cansados por haberse pasado toda la tarde buscándola sin éxito, se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall. Ella al igual que Snape, ya estaban lidiando con el problema de tener allí a Lilian Evans.

No creía que le costase demasiado lidiar también con Luna Evans.

Llamó al despacho de esta y esperó que le dieran permiso para entrar, este no se hizo esperar demasiado. Una vez abrió la puerta, se encontró con que la profesora miraba unos papeles muy entretenida.

¿Cómo iba a comenzar a hablar?

Al ver que este no comenzaba a hablar, McGonagall había levantado la vista de sus papeles, cuando vio a quien acababa de entrar se quedó totalmente descolocada:

-¿Qué hace aquí Malfoy?

Draco frunció el ceño, ella no era una de sus profesoras favoritas, pero sin Dumbledore y para nada dispuesto a acudir a Snape, era su única alternativa viable:

-Tengo algo que hablar con usted.

Ella frunció el ceño:

-Habla rápido, no tengo todo el día.

Este entró en el despacho y dejó la puerta entreabierta, estaba bastante nervioso, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de que lo que iba a hacer fuese una buena idea:

-Se trata sobre un familiar mío. -McGonagall lo miró sin inmutarse: -Necesito de su ayuda para que la protejan.

Los ojos de la profesora se abrieron al máximo, su sorpresa sin duda no podía ser disimulada:

-Creo no haberle entendido bien señor Malfoy. Usted, quien estuvo el año anterior intentando matar a Albus Dumbledore, durante todo el año, me pide que proteja a uno de sus familiares.

Con la cabeza en alto y muy seguro de sí mismo declaró:

-Así es.

-¿Se ha vuelto usted loco?, Quiero decir, ¿a qué está jugando señor Malfoy?, no, ¿qué le hizo pensar que accedería?

Draco entrecerró los ojos y declaró:

-¿No es a eso a lo que se dedica la famosa orden del fénix?, A luchar contra el señor oscuro y proteger a quien sea necesario.

-Definitivamente usted no…

-Solo tiene once años, ¿no cree que ella merece que se la proteja?, Se trata de mi sobrina, bueno una muy lejana, en realidad no sé muy bien que parentesco tengo con ella, al parecer su padre fue repudiado de la familia Black por casarse con una muggle.

Ella no sabe nada de este mundo, pero este verano se presentó en nuestra casa, no tiene a donde ir y no puedo permitir que el señor oscuro sepa de ella.

Quiero que la orden se ocupe de protegerla.

-Nosotros tenemos cosas mejores que hacer, que ser niñeras de familiares muggles de los mortifagos.

McGonagall estaba enfadada, y eso lo enfadó a él más aún:

-No le estoy pidiendo que me brinde protección a mí, sino a una niña inocente.

-Ella es muggle, no…

-No lo es. -Declaró muy convencido de sus palabras, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no sabía en realidad, ni la edad, ni siquiera si la Luna era maga. Disimulo sus dudas camuflándose en su típica arrogancia: -Es una Malfoy después de todo.

McGonagall lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Vaya a ver al director y solicite su ayuda, como miembro de la orden le aseguro que nadie de la misma le brin…

-Se le brindará la ayuda y protección que pide.

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz, sobre todo por la fuerza con la que había declarado esas palabras. Había enfado, y disgusto, estaba claro que no deseaba decirlas, pero también determinación.

Este dio unos pasos al interior del despacho, Draco, abrió los ojos al máximo al descubrir que de la mano llevaba a Luna:

-Tío Draco.

Luna corrió a su lado sin dudarlo, sin embargo él, no pudo dejar de mirar a Potter con cierta sorpresa:

-Potter, lo lamento pero tú no tienes potestad en estas decisiones.

Potter miró a McGonagall y después a Luna para declarar:

-No solo se le brindará protección a la niña, Malfoy, solo te diré esto una vez, o lo tomas o lo dejas, eso lo tendrás que decidir ya: ¿Estás dispuesto a trabajar para la orden?, No te solicitarán nada demasiado peligroso, a cambio se te otorgará todo lo que Dumbledore te ofreció la noche en que fue asesinado.

Draco abrió los ojos al máximo, se había esperado de todo, se había preparado para tener que hacer de espía. Pero allí estaba San Potter, una vez más comportándose de una manera que no se esperaba.

Al no saber que decir ni cómo actuar declaró:

-¿Qué se supone hacías tú con ella?

-La encontré en el campo de Quiddich, mejor dicho ella me encontró a mí.

-¿Qué hacías tú allí?

Luna sonrió contenta y declaró:

-¿Sabes que es cierto que se puede volar en una escoba?, Siempre pensé que mis tíos y primos se reían de mí. O incluso mi madre, ella al contarme historias de él, me contaba también sobre un juego que se jugaba a montar en escobas.

Yo siempre creí que se estaba burlando de mí, pero es verdad, vuela encima de una escoba como las brujas malvadas, como la que atacó mi casa.

Todos se quedaron callados ante esa afirmación de la niña, había claro enfado en sus palabras:

-¿Qué mujer?

Preguntó interesada McGonagall:

-La que cantaba, la que me persiguió por el bosque, su voz era chillona y parecía estar loca, llevaba una capa negra, ella y los otros, yo corrí y corrí, tal y como la tita me pidió, pero me alcanzaron. Mi padre, me había contado muchas historias del bosque de Dean, y siempre me dijo que Hogwarts, era el lugar más seguro en el mundo, también me dijo que siempre que necesitase ayuda este me la brindaría sin dudar.

Ahora que me acuerdo, tío Draco ella me llamo igual que tú a la chica de ayer.

Draco la miró sin entender y ella declaró:

-Me dijo que era una bastarda sangre sucia. ¿Qué es sangre sucia?

Una vez más el silencio se hizo en el lugar, al menos durante unos segundos Potter lo miró molesto, era evidente que ya había deducido a quien había llamado de esa manera.

Pero la verdad es que no le dio demasiada importancia a la mirada de Potter, sino a lo sumamente molesto que se sentía, ¿quién se había atrevido a llamarla así?, negó, ¿qué más le daba a él?

-Algo muy malo. –Tanto él como Potter, habían contestado a la pregunta de Luna.

Ella los miró a uno y a otro, y McGonagall miró hacía él con el ceño fruncido y desconfiada:

-Aun así, no sabemos si ha recibido la carta de Hogwarts. ¿Qué edad tienes pequeña?

-¿Qué día es hoy?

Preguntó ella con cierto desconcierto. Los tres se miraron desconcertados:

-Diez de Septiembre, si no me equivoco.

Respondió Potter:

-Entonces once. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños.

Dijo esta sin más. Y de repente se quedó callada:

-Hoy tenía que salir de viaje, iba con mis padres a un sitio, no me quisieron decir, decían que era una sorpresa, pero…

Calló, Draco miró a McGonagall y esta abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre del mismo, lo puso encima de la mesa y declaró:

-¿Habías visto esto alguna vez?

Luna se acercó a la mesa y contempló el sobre durante unos segundos, y empezó a negar.

-Creo que eso lo dice todo. De todas formas, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo de magia?

Luna sin dejar de mirar el sobre negó en un principio.

-Aunque de algo sí tienes que estar orgulloso Malfoy, en una escoba se parece a ti. En un futuro será una contrincante a tener en cuenta.

Tanto Draco como McGonagall, lo miraron, este por su parte solo miraba a Luna:

-Eso quiere decir que es de los nuestros.

Harry y Draco miraron a la profesora McGonagall:

-Los muggels no pueden volar en las escobas. Incluso a algunos skips les cuesta conseguirlo, el señor Filch sin ir más lejos.

-¿A sí?

Una vez más Draco habló a la par que Potter, por su parte Luna, seguía con la mirada fija en la mesa, parecía pensar en algo.

-¿Cómo podemos saber si pertenece a nuestro mundo o no?

Preguntó algo desesperado Draco.

McGonagall lo miró por unos segundos y después se fijo en la niña:

-¿Luna?, es ese tú nombre ¿verdad?, Necesito que me mires, necesito que intentes recordar si alguna vez has hecho algo raro. Algo que no sabes como sucedió, es importante.

La pequeña Luna comenzó a restregarse ambas manos con nerviosismo, y esquivó la mirada de McGonagall. Para Draco era evidente que se encontraba nerviosa. Se iba a acercar a ella para tranquilizarla cuando Potter se le adelantó:

Cogió a esta de los hombros y se situó a su altura, ella esquivó una vez más su mirada:

-¿Qué sucede Luna?, Puedes confiar en nosotros, no te sucederá nada.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y Draco, pudo distinguir algunas lágrimas brillar en sus ojos, ¿qué le pasaba?

Potter, cogió el rostro de la niña y la hizo mirarlo. Él por su parte algo molesto se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló también al lado de ella:

-¿Qué pasa?

Luna miró a uno y a otro y susurró algo, pero ninguno la escuchó:

-¿Qué?

-A mis tíos y madre no les gustaba lo que hacía a veces.

Potter, aguantó la respiración por unos momentos, después miró a Luna y susurró:

-¿Qué hacías?, Aquí no pasa nada, mira… -Potter sacó su varita y apuntó a la mesa de McGonagall, susurró un hechizo y unos cuantos papeles se alzaron: -¿Ves?, Aquí todos hacemos cosas así, incluso tu tío.

Draco, se quejó cuando sintió que este le había golpeado en las costillas, miró a Potter molesto y sacó su propia varita. Apuntó hacía uno de los objetos y también dijo un hechizo.

-Yo, tuve que comenzar a ocultárselo, ellos se enfadaban mucho, mama incluso lloraba a veces. El único que me comprendía era papa. Yo sé que él tenía miedo, pero aun así él, siempre me ayudo. Cuando me despertaba por las noches con pesadillas, él siempre acudía a ayudarme.

En una ocasión, aparecí en una casa que se encontraba en ruinas. Mi padre, apareció al cabo de unas horas, parecía desesperado, asustado, cuando me encontró, me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo que allí era donde él había nacido.

Yo le contesté que lo sabía, que yo ya había estado allí antes, con otra persona. Pero no supe decirle con quien.

Él sonrió y me hizo jurar que no le contaría a mama nada de aquello. Asentí y desde entonces todo lo que hago lo dejamos entre nosotros dos.

Ayer por la tarde, a pesar de que mi padre me había pedido que intentara hacer esas cosas solo cuando él estaba, yo me enfadé mucho con mi tío. Acabamos discutiendo, porque una vez más decía cosas horribles del tito Draco.

No pude controlarme y lo hice volar lejos.

Cuando mi padre llegó, peleó con mi tío, le dijo que era un infantil inconsciente y que por su culpa había puesto a su familia en peligro. Le juró que si algo sucedía se las iba a pagar.

Discutieron tan fuerte, que todos en casa los oyeron, mi madre, se peleó con mi padre, mi fiesta de cumpleaños se fue a la ruina. Y cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie en casa, comenzaron a escucharse ruidos extraños. Empezaron a llamar a alguien, esa bruja loca, ella reía divertida, decía cosas sin sentido. Mi madre palideció y mi padre tan solo nos miró.

"Quiero que te las lleves lejos. Llévalas con Draco."

"Pero, ¿quién te ayudara a ti?"

"Siempre que ellas estén seguras será suficiente."

"No puedes pedirme que me marche, juré que siempre estaría a tu lado."

"Pero ahora no solo somos nosotros, y no puedes pedirme que la sacrifique a ella."

Mi padre me señalo, me beso en la frente y me puso en brazos de mi madre, ambos se besaron y tanto mi madre, como mi tía y yo salimos de la casa.

A ese punto Luna se echó a llorar, Draco rápidamente la abrazó con fuerza, McGonagall la miró durante unos segundos, y Potter la miró a su vez.

McGonagall suspiró, se limpió los ojos y declaró:

-Tenemos que averiguar que ha sido de la familia de ella, mientras tanto se quedará aquí en Hogwarts. Tiene edad para comenzar a estudiar. Venid conmigo, tenemos que hacer algo con el sombrero seleccionador, necesitamos que la coloque en alguna casa.

Los tres salieron del despacho, mientras que McGonagall los guiaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts:

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Luna Evans.

McGonagall asintió, una vez en el despacho del director llamo a la puerta, esta se abrió y encontraron a Severus Snape mirando unos papeles, que rápidamente recogió al ver a los recién llegados.

No reparó en la niña y al ver a los dos alumnos que entraban precediendo a McGonagall suspiró cansado:

-¿No hemos hecho más que comenzar y ya estáis dando problemas?, Creía Potter, que tenías cosas que hacer.

Draco miró de reojo a Potter, pero este ni siquiera miraba a Snape, caminó hasta la percha donde el fénix de Dumbledore solía descansar y la encontró completamente vacía.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí profesora McGonagall?

-Necesito el sombrero seleccionador. Ayer quedó una alumna sin seleccionar.

-Me temo que eso es imposible, el sombrero solo despierta una vez al año, el resto del tiempo…- Snape miró hacía una de las estanterías y Draco hizo lo mismo, era evidente que ese andrajoso sombrero no iba a despertar.

-¿Qué sugiera que hagamos?

-¿Por qué no fue seleccionada ayer?

-No llegó hasta esta mañana. –mintió Draco descaradamente, sintió la mirada de Potter en su nuca y deseó que este no hablara más de la cuenta.

-Pues en ese caso es su culpa, no se admiten alumnos fuera de plazo.

-¿Ya es director de Hogwarts?, Mi padre me dijo que, usted había sido un increíble director. De hecho, me dijo que si alguna vez tengo un hermanito se llamará como usted.

Todos en el despacho miraron a Luna como si estuviese completamente loca, el que peor la miraba era precisamente el que había recibido sus halagos:

-¿Quién demonios es esta niña?

-Mi sobrina.

Ahora fue Draco el que recibió la mirada de desconfianza:

-Que yo recuerde…

-Si, si, esa historia ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, es un familiar lejano, no sé qué parentesco tengo con ella, pero me llama tío. Así que lo dejé estar.

Potter miraba a Luna con cierta desconfianza, pero no hacía ella, sino al parecer hacía quienes fueran sus padres. Draco no dejó de mirar a Snape.

-Entiendo la presencia del señorito Malfoy y de usted Profesora McGonagall, al igual que la niña, pero, ¿qué pinta el señor Potter aquí?

Todos miraron hacía Potter, el cual seguía pendiente de Luna, él levantó la vista hacía los que lo miraban y frunció el ceño:

-Vengo porque ella quiere que este aquí.

Luna le sonrió abiertamente y asintió a sus palabras.

-¿Entonces que se supone que hagamos?

Pregunto molesta McGonagall, Snape la miró unos momentos y comenzó a decir:

-Como ya dije, ella debería haber llegado ayer para ser seleccionada y…

-Si ella no estaba aquí ayer, solo fue porque sus queridos aliados atacaron a su familia. No sé que interés podían tener en una niña pequeña, pero por lo visto tú querido amigo desea algo de ella. -Potter había caminado hasta situarse delante del escritorio de Snape y lo miraba desafiante, apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y sin dejar de mirarlo: -Dile de mi parte, que ahora ella está bajo la protección de la orden, y que no la cojera con tanta facilidad.

-El señor tenebroso no tiene ningún interés en crías pequeñas Potter.

Draco acercó a Luna hacía él, o si que tendría interés si sabía.

-No me buscaban a mí. Buscaban una cosa que pertenecía a mi mama. Algo que ella me regaló a mí.

Todos miraron hacía ella y Snape pareció interesarse mucho:

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es una esfera, mi padre me dijo que era una esfera muy especial, que cuando me perteneciese a mí, debía de cuidarla mucho y no dejar que nadie peligroso la viera o cogiera.

-¿Dónde está esa esfera?

Preguntó Snape, Luna se llevó una de sus manos hacía su cuello, pero Potter la detuvo en seco:

-Eso a usted no le importa. Solo asígnele una casa a la niña y ya.

Snape se puso en pie y lo encaro, Draco ya se estaba extrañando de que este le permitiese tanto descaro a Potter:

-Tú no eres nadie aquí para darme ordenes Potter, y por tu falta de respecto quedas castigado.

Potter formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro:

-Solo el director o en este caso directora de Hogwarts puede hacer tal cosa.

-Yo soy el director de Hogwarts.

-Cara a los demás tal vez, pero para mí solo eres un despreciable asesino.

No tardó ni una milésima de segundo en coger a Potter y apunto estuvo de golpearlo, pero se detuvo en seco.

Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, Snape se había quedado helado. Como si algo lo estuviese reteniendo:

-Me gustará estar presente en el momento en que el señor tenebroso acabe contigo.

Luna se había aferrado a él y los miraba sorprendida y asustada a la par.

-Profesor Snape.

La voz alarmada de McGonagall se hizo escuchar, y ambos miraron en dirección de esta. Era evidente que se habían olvidado de que no estaban solos en el despacho.

Snape soltó a Potter y declaró:

-Mañana se te informará de tú castigo Potter, y a la próxima vez que te comportes de este modo, consideraré seriamente la expulsión de este colegio.

Potter iba a recriminar algo cuando Snape volvió a decir:

-Muy bien, tú niña, ¿cuál es tú nombre?

Luna lo miró un momento:

-Luna Evans.

Snape gruñó por lo bajo y miró a McGonagall:

-¿Evans?

Preguntó. Ella asintió y Snape declaró:

-Muy bien, maldita sea, ven aquí acércate, necesito verte de cerca.

Luna miró hacía Draco y después hacía Snape, cuando Draco asintió a esta, ella caminó hacía Snape.

Luna se puso enfrente de él y Snape le dijo:

-Quiero que me mires fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué cree que…?

-Potter y Malfoy, o se callan ahora mismo o van fuera. - Ambos se quedaron mirando a Luna impotentes, Snape por su parte después de mirar con reproche hacía ellos, centró ahora su atención en la niña ante él.

Más de un momento a otro, fijó su vista en Potter, él mismo y después en McGonagall:

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Snape cogió a Luna del brazo y la hizo mirar a McGonagall, esta se quedó un momento mirándola y después frunció el ceño:

-Malfoy y Potter, salid de aquí ya.

La determinación y el enfado en la voz de McGonagall, hizo dar un pequeño brinco tanto a él como a Potter, el que miró a esta con suma sorpresa:

-Pero yo…

-FUERA.

Snape el que se acababa de levantar de la silla y sin soltar a Luna del brazo, les lanzó un hechizo que los hizo dar contra la pared del fondo. Draco se llevó una mano a la espalda, al lugar donde se había golpeado con mayor fuerza y miró hacía Potter, quien fulminaba con la mirada a Snape. Él miró hacía el mismo lugar y ambos se encontraron mirando al marrón de la puerta, la que Snape había cerrado.

"_**OPV"**_

Hermione, se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, haciendo su ruta habitual. La verdad es que eso le parecía ahora tan sumamente innecesario, ella debería de estar buscando algo en relación a los horcuxes, en el verano, Ron, Harry y ella habían conseguido localizar uno de ellos.

Una copa de Hufflepuff y sabían de la segura localización de otro, Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort.

Dos estaban destruidos, anillo y diario.

Uno robado y con unas siglas que se suponían eran del ladrón; R.A.B.

Y quedaban por localizar dos. Si de verdad había conseguido hacer siete, les faltaban dos. Unos que estaban resultando ser muy esquivos y terriblemente desesperantes.

Se supone que tenían que ser objetos especiales, algo de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw, algo que Voldemort considerara digno de albergar en su interior un trozo de él mismo.

¿Pero qué?, no sabía de ningún objeto que resultase digno de tal cosa para ese despreciable. Aunque si necesitaba algo de información en realidad se encontraba en uno de los mejores lugares para encontrarla. Después de todo ellos eran los que habían fundado Hogwarts, tenían que tener algo de las vidas de ellos en la biblioteca.

Frunció un poco el ceño, otro año que tendría que pelear con Ron y Harry para que la ayudaran. Aunque la verdad es que desde que habían comenzado con la búsqueda, ambos estaban más receptivos a ayudarla con los libros.

Claro esta que las quejas nunca faltaban, y las ganas de saltarse esa parte tampoco. Suspiró algo cansada, en realidad, a ella también estaba comenzando a cansarle tanta y tanta búsqueda sin resultado satisfactorio.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando escuchó unas voces acercarse, se extraño, sobre todo porque pareció reconocer alguna que otra voz.

-¿Por qué tan restringidos?

-Es cosa del director y de la profesora McGonagall.

-Pero si los alumnos a partir de mañana ya sabrán de nosotros, ¿por qué no podemos pasear sin más como cualquier otro alumno?

-Le repito señor Blane, que yo solo estoy aquí para protegerlos, pero no sé mucho más que ustedes al parecer.

Sin duda ella reconocía esa voz.

-Pero Dennis, no es justo que tengamos que estar encerrados en esa torre. Si al menos pudiéramos cambiarla.

-Me temo que eso es imposible, señorita Lufkin, esa desde que llegó a sido la torre de la profesora Trelawney. No podemos pedirle que de un día para otro la cambie porque sí.

Los pasos en lugar de alejarse se iban acercando, temerosa de que la descubriesen espiando, ella comenzó a caminar también, lo mejor era hacerse la encontradiza y ya.

Sus pasos aunque algo nerviosos eran con su habitual rapidez.

-Tenemos compañía.

Hermione, se quedó un poco parada al escuchar esa voz, ¿qué hacía ahí Ojoloco Moddy?, ¿acaso pertenecía a los Aurores que habían sido llamados para proteger ese año Hogwarts?

Siguió caminando y de un momento a otro giró, todo el grupo se encontraba parado a la espera de quien iba a aparecer por esa esquina. Al verlos ella sonrió de medio lado. No se había equivocado, Ojoloco Moddy estaba allí.

Acompañado por seis chicos de su edad que a ella no le sonaban en absoluto.

Y sonrió aún más al ver a Remus entre todos ellos:

-Vaya una sorpresa, no esperaba que se encontrara en el castillo profesor Lu…

-HERMIONE. –tal grito por parte de Remus la hizo pegar un bote, y se sorprendió aún más, cuando este se abrió paso entre los chicos que acompañaba y declaró: -Tenía ganas de verte, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Sin más la cogió por el hombro y comenzó a andar con ella:

-Adiós profesor Mo…

-Si, sí, pero no me llames profesor, recuerda que nunca llegué a darte clase.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿por qué demonios ambos la habían cortado en mitad de la frase?

Se percató de que todos los jóvenes la miraban con cierta intriga. Se giró para mirar a Remus y escuchó que uno de ellos decía:

-¿Lo ve?, Somos exactamente iguales, ni el uniforme a cambiado, ¿por qué entonces tantas tonterías?

-¿Cómo que ni el uniforme a cambiado?, ¿De qué está hablando?

La voz de Moddy sonaba algo molesta: -Será mejor que caminen, les recuerdo que solo tienen una hora más para poder pasear, luego otra vez a la torre.

Hermione siguió a Remus, hasta donde este quiso llevarla, una vez quietos ella lo miró y reclamó:

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Quiénes son esos?, ¿Por qué tienen que protegerlos los de la orden?, y no unos cualquiera, sino el mejor auror de la historia del ministerio y usted.

Remus sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Hermione, es algo de lo que ni yo mismo estoy bien informado. Te pido que guardes el secreto, es de suma importancia que no digas nada de nada y que intentes no verlos.

-¿Por qué ambos me cortasteis cuando iba a decir vuestros nombres?

Remus dejó de sonreír, y entrecerró los ojos, ella se cruzó de brazos a mirarlo:

-No soy tonta, y escuché que una de ellos, decía Dennis, pero ni usted ni el profesor Moddy se llaman así. A no ser que se hayan cambiado los nombres cosa que dudo mucho.

-Eres demasiado atenta Hermione. Y me temo que eso te hace estar en constante mira. Deberías de mostrarte menos inteligente, es un consejo que te doy.

-No me gusta que me hagan o me crean tonta. No tengo porque aparentar algo que gracias a Merlín no soy.

Remus suspiró algo cansado:

-Es solo un consejo, ¿cómo está Harry?

Al cambio de tema Hermione se desestabilizó un poco, lo miró unos momentos y después descruzó los brazos y declaró:

-Ahí está, que es lo que importa, aguanta al pie del cañón, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo.

-Esperemos que por bastante. La guerra cada vez está peor, las desapariciones son casi diarias y a gran escala. El profeta no informa de nada, solo de lo que les conviene, el ministerio oculta todo lo que puede sin mucho éxito.

El pasado Lunes sufrió un ataque de mortifagos, aunque creo que fue más una prueba que otra cosa. Pues se solucionó rápido, temo que el siguiente no tengan tanta suerte.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

Preguntó Hermione, en cierto modo aterrorizada, Remus la miró a los ojos y declaró:

-Eres racional, una persona que piensa antes de actuar, Harry no, él es más temperamental, si supiera de todo esto, me temo que haría más mal que bien. Pero alguno de los tres tiene que ser consciente de la realidad. Ron, intentaría no darle importancia, es un buen chico y procuraría no contárselo, o lo contaría y metería la pata.

Pero tú, tú puedes ayudarlo a seguir adelante, a no detenerse, es difícil y lo sé, podría decirse que te estoy pasando la responsabilidad que debía de cargar yo. Pero temo que él ya no confíe en que pueda fiarse de la orden.

-Eso no es cierto, Harry no dejará de lado la orden.

-Hermione, ambos sabemos que os traéis algo entre manos desde que finalizó el curso el año anterior. Los tres nos esquiváis y huis cuando preguntamos. No digo que tengáis que contarnos todo, pero al menos decirnos aunque sea solo si merece la pena esperar.

Son tantas muertes y desapariciones, no solo magos, sino muggles, Hermione, son demasiados. Hay veces en que me planteo llegar a rendirme en una lucha. Abandonar definitivamente.

-Eso ni se le ocurra. Es cierto que tenemos algo entre manos, no podemos darles detalles de ello. Pero es importante. Solo si lo hacemos tendremos alguna oportunidad, no se rinda, es el único que le queda a Harry, si usted no está, ¿en quién se apoyará?

Tiene una responsabilidad Profesor Lupin, es el único a quien Harry aún considera parte de su familia.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando Remus la miró con suma sorpresa:

-¿De qué se sorprende?

-Yo, es que, bueno, no me esperaba esto.

-¿Y qué entonces?, Es el único que puede contarle algo de sus padres, de Sirius, ¿qué cree que es usted para él?

-Un conocido, tal vez un amigo, pero…

-Tonterías, es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, tengo que seguir con mi ronda y tú creo que tienes que hacer de niñera. ¿Quiénes son ellos para tener tanta protección?

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Remus se encogía de hombros:

-No tengo la menor idea, solo Snape y Minerva saben algo. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que piensan que tanto Moddy, como yo, somos idiotas. Nos los han presentado con unos nombres que claramente no son los suyos.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque ninguno responde a la primera, ahora parece que se están acostumbrando un poco, pero créeme, ninguno serviría para actor.

Remus sonrió de medio lado y ella respondió a su gesto, le abrió la puerta y ambos abandonaron la clase.

-Por cierto, yo soy Dennis Creevey, y el profesor Moddy, George Granger, lo siento creo que McGonagall no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

Dijo este al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella. Hermione, lo miro un momento desconcertada y con cara de incredibilidad y después asintió algo perdida.

-No hay problema, ¿qué haréis si os ve alguien más?

-¿Puedo confiar en que Harry y Ron serán informados de nuestros cambios de nombre?, Sé que no tienen que andar por los pasillos a estas horas, pero todos conocemos a Harry.

Hermione sonrió, para después declarar:

-Avisaré a Ron, después de todo es Prefecto también, así que tiene ciertas responsabilidades, con Harry, diré que tienes una misión de la orden y que cuando te vea acompañado, te llame Dennis Creevey, ¿sabes que eso suscitará muchas preguntas verdad?

-Cuento con ello, pero prefiero las preguntas de él, que de esos seis que no conozco.

Ambos llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban el resto, Hermione y Remus se detuvieron para despedirse cerca del grupo. Remus se unió a ellos, pero Hermione siguió hacía delante:

-Adiós tío, nos vemos otro día. –Su sonrisa se intensificó al ver la cara de Moddy, después se fijó en los seis jóvenes y sonriendo:

-Un placer.

Sin más se marchó, pero una vez más el destino quiso comportarse caprichosamente. Y como la noche anterior, les tenía reservado un nuevo encuentro inesperado.

"_**OPV"**_

Más enfadado no podía encontrarse, pero tampoco más dolorido tampoco. Le dolía desde la cabeza hasta el final de la espalda, ese miserable de Snape les había mandado un potente hechizo.

Se frotó la nuca, justo en el lugar golpeado y cerró los ojos un momento, el dolor era demasiado. Quizás si iba a ver a Madame Pomfrey ella le administraría lago para el dolor.

-Potter espera.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall se hizo escuchar, se sorprendió de ver que no venía sola. Luna y Malfoy iban con ella.

-¿Qué desea ahora?, ¿Tirarme por las escaleras?

McGonagall frunció el ceño molesta, Luna, soltó una risita risueña, y eso le bastó para sonreír a él también.

¿Por qué ella conseguía que su enfado desapareciera con ese simple gesto?

-A partir de mañana esta niña comenzará las clases, ha sido asignada a Slytherin, pero tenemos un problema.

Harry los miró sin entender:

-No tiene libros ni forma de conseguirlos.

-¿De qué habla?, ¿No te jactabas de ser muy rico y tener una fortuna?

Dijo irritado mirando a Malfoy:

-No puedo pedir esa cantidad a mis padres sin darles una explicación. Tú sin embargo no tienes que pedir permiso a nadie.

Harry los miró sorprendido, ¿le estaban pidiendo que pagase los libros y las cosas de Luna?, ¿Qué se creían que era él, alguien de beneficencia?

-Pero…

-Potter, no habrá ningún problema, yo misma si usted me firma una autorización iré a Gringotts mañana mismo, retiraré la cantidad necesaria y listo.

Lo tenían todo pensado, de eso no había duda, ¿por qué narices no le habían preguntado antes?

Iba a contestar molesto cuando Luna declaró:

-¿Podré tener mi propia mascota?

McGonagall miró a esta y Harry también:

-Sin duda, San Potter te dará todo lo que quieras.

Harry fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada y él sonrió sumamente satisfecho, por otra parte Luna, corrió a sus brazos. Ese fue el momento en que se escucharon unas risas en el lugar.

McGonagall se paró en seco cuando vio a quienes pertenecían las mismas.

Harry estaba mirando a Luna en sus brazos, tras fruncir un poco el ceño, ella levantó su verde mirada hacía él y declaró:

-¿Entonces sí?, ¿Me regalarás una mascota?

Harry se agachó de nuevo a su altura y le preguntó:

-¿Y cuál se supone que será la mascota que te regalaré?

Luna sonrió:

-¿Entonces sí?

Harry asintió y Luna se abrazó a él.

De repente la risa alegre de ella se cortó de lleno, Harry la apartó un poco de él y la miró, se percató de que ella miraba a alguien que se encontraba a su espalda.

Se giró desde donde se encontraba y se sorprendió al descubrir que en lo alto de la escalera había un grupo de gente.

-¿Harry que haces aquí?, ¿Es más, que haces abrazando a la sobrina de Malfoy?

Harry se puso en pie y miró ahora a uno de los pasillos, por este venía Hermione, que miraba hacía él desconcertada.

-Hermione, yo estaba con la profesora McGonagall, había un asunto que tenía que tratar conmigo.

Hermione asintió, pero miró hacía la niña y susurró:

-Eso no me explica que hace esa niña abrazada a ti.

-¿Quién es esa niña Harry?

La voz de Remus hizo a Harry volver a mirar al grupo de la escalera. Sintió como Luna se aferraba aún más a su mano y eso lo extrañó:

-¿Qué pasa Luna?, ¿Los conoces?

-Ella, a ella la había visto antes.

Luna miraba hacía la escalera como perdida y sorprendida, Harry, siguió su mirada y se encontró con una chica de su misma edad, de cabello corto de color negro.

Harry miró una vez más hacía Luna, ¿qué podía haberle echo esta a Luna?, Desconcertado e irritado, fijó una vez su mirada en ella, y de repente se quedó helado.

Esos ojos, ¿cómo era posible, que en menos de dos días encontrase a dos personas con el mismo color de ojos que él?

-Harry Potter.

La voz de ella lo hizo quedarse perdido, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué sentía que la conocía?, Había escuchado esa voz antes, estaba seguro, lo más extraño es que relacionaba, por alguna razón, esa voz a algo relacionado con Snape.

-¿Ese es el chico del que hablabas Dennis?

¿A quien le estaban hablando?, quien hablaba ahora había sido una chica, esta se encontraba al lado de la que tenía esos ojos idénticos a él.

-Si, así es.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver que respondía Remus.

-Es sorprendente el parecido.

Harry no se habría fijado en ese comentario si no hubiese salido de los labios de Malfoy y Hermione a la vez. Ambos miraban a la chica en lo alto de la escalera y después a él.

-Profesor Dennis, profesor George, ¿qué hacen aquí?, Juraría que la hora de paseo ya terminó.

Harry se giró a mirar a McGonagall, la cual miraba a Remus, este miró a su vez hacía el hombre lobo, y detecto a Moddy a su lado. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?, ¿Quiénes eran esos jóvenes a los que acompañaban?

-Volvíamos precisamente a nuestra torre Profesora McGonagall. Mañana comenzaremos las clases, y pedimos a ambos que nos enseñasen el lugar para mañana no perdernos.

Uno de los chicos, era el que había hablado, estaba claro que todos ellos eran de por allí, el tono y el acento eran del lugar, ¿por qué sentía que los conocía?

-Seguro que era por eso.

Escuchó que susurraba McGonagall, de forma claramente desconfiada. Eso atrajo la atención no solo de Harry sino de Hermione. La cual ahora miraba de reojo a su profesora favorita y después a la chica de arriba de las escaleras, la que parecía casi un clon de Harry.

-Harry, yo ya voy a la sala común, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos?

Harry miró a Hermione y después a Luna, la cual se acababa de asomar a mirar a Hermione:

-¿Qué sucede Luna?

-Ella no me cae bien.

Malfoy se hecho a reír, mientras que Hermione fruncía el ceño y Harry formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro:

-¿Y eso porqué?

Mientras todos ellos hablaban, los de encima de la escalera comenzaban a bajar, McGonagall, se fijaba en unos y otros con cierto nerviosismo. Pero era evidente que no podía hacer nada que delatase lo que allí podía pasar.

-Es mala, ella insultó a mi tío Draco.

-Sabrás tú lo que tu tío Draco ha llegado a hacer.

-Señorita Granger.

Harry vio como Hermione miraba a la profesora McGonagall algo molesta, seguidamente miró de mala manera a Malfoy y declaró:

-Está bien, vamos Harry hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte.

-Un momento Granger, Potter y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar.

Hermione miró sorprendida a uno y otro:

-¿Qué cuentas tienes tú que arreglar con Potter, huroncito?

Quien preguntó ahora fue Moddy, Hermione sonrió ante ese nombre, Malfoy frunció el ceño molesto, pero lo que nadie se esperaba fue la reacción de Luna.

-DEJEN DE METERSE CON ÉL.

El grito de ella hizo a todos mirarla, de repente Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, Luna, aun seguía cogida de su mano. Vio como de los ojos de ella salían algunas lágrimas y volvía a gritar algo.

Él estaba tan sumamente atento de ella, que no se percató de que todos los que había allí salían despedidos, exceptuando ella, él y Malfoy, que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-¿Qué demonios?

Moddy miraba a la niña sorprendido, después pasó su mirada de ella a las dos personas que se encontraban al lado de la niña.

-¿Quién diantres es esa cría?

-¿Señorita Granger?

Harry de repente comenzó a sentir como Luna soltaba su mano, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a caer inconsciente, intentó agarrarla él mismo, pero de repente él también se sintió mareado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, con cierto esfuerzo intentó no desvanecerse, pero fue inútil, cayó al suelo completamente perdido. Escuchó como Luna caía también a su lado:

-Señorita Granger, despierte.

-Luna, oye Luna.

-James, James o venga ya amigo, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?, despierta de una maldita vez…

Sirius, esa era la voz de Sirius, ¿por qué su mente lo hacía pensar en él?, ¿Por qué se sentía tan distante?

-Potter, Potter.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz de Snape le llegó de pleno, y ese fue el último sonido que él escuchó.

"_**OPV"**_

Miraba de forma perdida las camas que había ocupadas, ¿cómo demonios había pasado aquello?, Ya era peligroso que se encontrasen en ese tiempo los padres de Potter, pero que también se encontrase la que sería su futura hija era demasiado.

No había que ser un genio para deducir quien sería el padre de la niña. Esos malditos ojos y lo que había visto en la mente de ella, le habían bastado. Lo sorprendente había sido descubrir a quien había designado como guardián de su pequeña.

Lo más extraño de todo, ¿qué era eso de que Potter estaba considerando ponerle su nombre a uno de sus hijos?, ¿Qué demonios había pasado para ello?

Gruñó furioso, él no quería nada de ese maldito muchacho, él solo deseaba que todo aquello terminase de una maldita vez. ¿Sabría alguien más quien era la niña, a parte de él y McGonagall?

Malfoy estaba convencido a que era un familiar de él, de seguro si supiera la verdad, habría mandado a la niña a volar en cuanto lo descubrió. Todo lo contrario a lo que estaba haciendo.

Era la primera vez que él veía a un Malfoy mostrar algún sentimiento diferente al desprecio, Dumbledore, después de todo tenía razón, ese Malfoy era diferente, se había negado a que alguien llevase a la niña a la enfermería.

Él mismo la había cargado, ¿cómo en un día esa niña había conseguido que Malfoy la quisiera de esa forma?, y no solo Malfoy. Volvió a centrar su mirada en Potter.

En él era fácil de entender, él siempre actuaba de forma sentimental y estúpida.

Recorrió la otra cama y frunció el ceño molesto, ¿por qué tenía él que velar por ese indeseable, por su hijo y su nieta?

Furioso volvió a ocuparse de la lectura que tenía entre sus manos:

-Veo Severus que te diviertes.

-Vaya una diversión.

-Es realmente alentador saber que hay un futuro amigo.

-Uno muy negro al parecer, ¿no escuchaste a McGonagall?, la atacaron en su propia casa.

-Eso escuché. Pero también creo que ella no tuvo unos años malos.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que es porque todo estuvo bien?, ¿Y si tu querido héroe decidió huir y esconderse?, Por lo que pude ver es eso lo que estuvo haciendo por mucho tiempo. Esa niña no sabe nada de magia.

-¿Por qué no reconoce a su padre?

-O al parecer Potter se camufló bien, se cambió de nombre, apellido y aspecto. Te sorprenderías del cambio.

De repente se quedó callado y abrió los ojos al máximo.

-¿Qué sucede Sev?

No obstante no hizo falta que él le contestase, Luna acababa de despertarse, y sin que se diera cuenta él o Malfoy, (el que se había quedado dormido en un sillón cerca de la cama de esta), se había levantado y había caminado hasta una de las camas.

-Papa, Papa, ¿qué le ha pasado?, Papa despierta.

-Maldición.

-¿Sev?

-El inepto de Potter se hacía llamar James Evans, y su imagen era idéntica a la que le asignamos a James, para que nadie lo reconociera.


	3. Conociéndonos

_**Como podéis comprobar por vosotros mismos, hay bastantes variantes en este fic, ¿qué os ha parecido la nueva incorporación de la pequeña Luna?, ¿os gusta este nuevo personaje?**_

_**Conociéndonos:**_

Se sentía como perdido, el dolor en la cabeza, era demasiado fuerte. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró sumido en la oscuridad, ¿dónde estaba?, Un olor conocido lo inundo, suspiró cansado, ¿cómo demonios había hecho para encontrarse en la enfermería?

Se llevó una de sus manos a la frente y se restregó un poco el pelo, se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, cogió las gafas y se fijó en la cama de al lado, no había nadie, pero en la de enfrente se encontraba Luna.

Intentó descubrir haber si había alguien más en la enfermería y se sorprendió al distinguir a Malfoy en el sillón cercano a la cama. ¿Cómo podía ese despreciable querer a alguien de esa manera?

Su odio hacía él no había desaparecido, pero el año pasado había descubierto que también era humano. ¿Qué habría hecho él en su lugar?

Negó, no quería pensar en eso, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la de Luna, una vez a su lado miró a la pequeña. Su cabello, era de un color tan sumamente extraño, que le agradaba, un color ocre, una mezcla entre castaño y pelirrojo. La verdad es que entre sus ojos y su cabello la chica llamaba la atención.

Y luego estaba su carácter, vaya carácter, sonrió, ¡y luego se quejaban del suyo!, al ver que estaba profundamente dormida se acercó a la cama de al lado y se sentó en la misma a mirarla.

Merecía la pena, sin duda por ver caras como aquella entrar en Hogwarts año tras años, hacerlos soñar y reír, sí. Sin duda era algo a tener en cuenta. El resto de la noche se lo pasó observando a esta dormir, sin poder dejar de notar que tenía pesadillas.

-¿Qué se supone haces?

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Malfoy, dejó de mirar a Luna y se fijó en como este se estiraba y lo miraba inquisidoramente, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de contestarle, lo miró unos segundos y después volvió a mirar a Luna.

-Veo, señor Potter que ya se encuentra despierto.

Harry miró a la puerta del despacho de Madame Pomfrey donde se encontraba la misma mirándolo:

-¿Puedo marcharme ya?

-Sí, no deseo ser la causante de que llegue tarde a sus clases, señor Malfoy será mejor que vaya usted también.

-¿Qué hay de ella?

-Según creo la pequeña hoy debe partir con McGonagall.

Ninguno dijo nada más, Harry se bajó de la cama en la que estaba sentado y tras coger sus cosas, se cambió y se marchó. Malfoy ya no estaba cuando él salió. Se dirigió al gran comedor. Una vez sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor no le fue difícil encontrar a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Esta última le sonrió y él respondió el gesto. A pesar de no estar juntos, parecían tener una especie de acuerdo, el cual era conocido por todos al parecer. Nadie se había acercado a Ginny desde que ellos habían terminado, y lo mismo pasaba con él. Era evidente el por qué.

Sabían que si todo salía bien, ellos, volverían a estar juntos sin dudar. Se sentó al lado de ella y comenzaron una conversación, no hablaban de nada en particular, pero aún así, la conversación no cesaba.

-¿Qué clase tienes hoy primero?

-Creo que Pociones.

-Ahí exs.

Harry se asomó a mirar a Ron, este tenía un trozo de tortita en la boca, Ginny sonrió a su hermano y declaró:

-Si comes un poco más tranquilo, te aseguro que seguirás teniendo comida.

-El problema de tu hermano Ginny, es que quiere meterse entre pecho y espalda, de todo lo que hay en la mesa antes de que se le acabe el tiempo.

Ron fulminó con la mirada a Hermione, y Ginny y Harry rieron ante su comentario. De repente el silencio se hizo en el gran comedor, eso llamó la atención de todo el mundo como era de esperarse.

Por la puerta del gran comedor entraron un grupo de personas, Harry y Hermione los reconocieron enseguida.

-¿Quiénes son esos?

Preguntó Ron extrañado:

-¿Por qué Remus y Moddy no están con ellos?

Harry miró a Hermione extrañado, ella solo había susurrado, pero lo cierto es que él, la pregunta que se hacía iba encaminada a otros lados, ¿por qué Remus y Moddy debían estar con ellos?

Los seis chicos caminaban por el gran comedor ignorando el hecho de que eran objeto de todas las miradas. Todos ellos se encaminaron hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw, no traían ni corbata ni insignia, era evidente que no pertenecían a ninguna casa.

¿Qué hacían entonces allí?

Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo al fijar su mirada en la chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Ella se sentó al lado de Luna Lovegood, saludo a la misma y sonrió. Se sorprendió cuando Luna se apartó de ella asustada.

Luna, miró a la chica una vez con la boca abierta y después posó su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor, repasó la misma hasta que sus ojos plateados y los de él se encontraron.

-Harry, no me habías dicho que tenías una hermana gemela.

Todo el gran comedor se echó a reír ante las palabras de ella, todos menos los que estaban cerca de la chica en cuestión. Varias voces llamando a Lovegood lunática, se hicieron escuchar.

Luna enrojeció ante ello y se puso en pie, dejando su desayuno a medias se marchó del gran comedor. A su lado Ginny se puso en pie:

-Voy con ella, nos vemos esta tarde Harry.

Él asintió a esas palabras, y molesto fijó de nuevo su vista en la chica. Ella miraba sorprendida la puerta del gran comedor. Después se fijó en él y cerró la boca, él tan solo la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Quién demonios era?

Se puso en pie para irse:

-¿No piensas desayunar nada más?

-Se me han quitado las ganas, nos vemos en clase.

Pasó entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff sin dejar de mirar la de Ravenclaw. Tenía que hablar con Remus, esa chica en especial, lo ponía muy nervioso, sin contar que la pequeña Luna la temía y que había dejado en ridículo a su amiga. ¿Qué tenía ella en contra de las chicas que se llamaban Luna?

Se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, debía coger sus cosas para asistir a clase de pociones. La mañana pasó sin muchos acontecimientos que destacar, salvo que la profesora McGonagall lo había obligado a salir de clase para que le firmara el permiso de retirar dinero de su cámara.

Tras hacer esto miró a Luna:

-¿Qué mascota compraras?

-Aún no lo sé, según me ha dicho la profesora, es mejor que no escoja hasta que esté allí.

Harry asintió, estaba por entrar en clase cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Luna:

-¿Podré buscarte luego?

Se sorprendió por su pregunta, se giró a mirarla y ella enrojeció, él tan solo asintió a su pedido.

-Genial, así te enseñaré todo. Tengo muchas ganas de comenzar a estudiar. ¿Sabes que ella se convierte en gata?

Dijo señalando a McGonagall con la cabeza, intentaba ser discreta, pero la verdad es que no lo conseguía, sonrió ante su ingenuidad y volvió a asentir:

-¿Ya le dijiste a tú tío que irás de compras?

-Sí, me dijo que gastase todo lo que pudiese.

Harry se quedó helado, ¿qué demonios?, Miró a McGonagall y ella suspiró:

-Tranquilo Potter.

Sin más ella y Luna se alejaron de él. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor dándole vueltas a la comida que había en su plato, quizás sería bueno pasar por la biblioteca, debía retomar la búsqueda de los horcuxes cuanto antes.

-Harry, te estoy hablando.

Levantó la mirada de su plato y se encontró con Hermione y Ron, ambos lo miraban extrañados por su actitud:

-Perdón estaba distraído. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre Moddy y Remus. Ellos están bajo una misión de la orden, ayer mientras estaba de ronda, me los encontré, y Remus me pidió que os avisara de que si os lo encontráis a él o a Moddy en compañía, debéis de llamarlo a él Dennis Creevey, y a Moddy, George Granger.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

La voz de Ron sonó más de lo debido lo que ocasiono que varios los miraran, Hermione lo miró con cara de reproche y este se encogió de hombros:

-Perdón. Es que no entiendo nada.

-La verdad es que él tampoco parecía entender mucho. Solo sabe que debe proteger a esos seis y ya.

-¿Es que ahora la orden se ha vuelto un ejercito de protectores?

Hermione lo miró extrañada, él iba a comenzar a hablar cuando lo llamaron:

-HARRY, HARRY MIRÁ QUE MASCOTA ME HE COMPRADO.

Todos en el comedor vieron a la niña correr hacía él con un pequeño hurón en sus brazos. Harry se quedó mudo al ver a Luna como abrazaba al bicho con sumo cariño, se giró con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y miró a la mesa de Slytherin.

Malfoy miraba a Luna intrigado, desde su sitio sin duda no podía identificar lo que la niña portaba. Merlín lo que se iba a reír.

Luna una vez estuvo cerca de él se tiró a sus brazos pillándolo de improviso. En dos días había recibido más abrazos que en casi toda su vida. Cogió a Luna y la sentó en sus piernas. Todos los estaban mirando, pero le importó bien poco.

-¿Qué traes ahí enana?

Harry miró a Hermione sorprendido, ella miraba a la niña con ciertas dudas, Luna la miró unos segundos y le sacó la lengua, como si esta no le hubiese hablado se fijó de nuevo en él.

-McGonagall me ayudó a elegirla. Me dijo que te agradaría la elección.

No pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír:

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia Potter?, Y quita tus manos de mi sobrina.

El silencio absoluto tomo al gran comedor, sin duda Harry sabía lo que estaban pensando todos en ese momento:

-¿La sobrina de Malfoy?

La voz de Dean se hizo escuchar en su mesa, a pesar de que solo fue un susurro:

-¿Qué hace ella con Harry?, ¿Cómo es que este la trata tan bien?, Es una Malfoy, sin duda hija de un mortifago.

-¿Y qué nombre le vas a poner?

Preguntó este sin más, decidió ignorar a todo el mundo, incluido a Malfoy, Luna había bajado la mirada un momento, pero en lugar de responder su pregunta, ella formuló otra:

-¿Qué es un mortifago?

Harry la miró un segundo, y después a Malfoy el cual tenía ambos puños cerrados.

-Venga Luna, te ayudaré a acomodar tus cosas.

Malfoy le ofreció su mano a Luna y ella la cogió, bajó de las piernas de Harry y se dispuso a salir del gran comedor con Malfoy:

-Luna espera.

Todos a una miraron hacía él, por su parte salió de su asiento y se levantó:

-Cuando ya hayas terminado te espero en el lago.

Ella le sonrió de medio lado, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus verdes ojos, sin esperar más Malfoy y ella se marcharon del gran comedor.

Harry iba a volver a su mesa, pero al girarse y ver que todos cuchicheaban, decidió mejor irse, se giró para salir de allí, y chocó contra alguien más.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué no miras por dónde vas?

Harry se frotaba la frente, mientras intentaba colocarse las gafas en su lugar:

-Tú también tienes algo de culpa Evans, deberías de tener más cuidado.

Harry abrió los ojos algo molesto, ¿qué diantres ocurría que llevaba dos días en que no dejaba de golpearse la cabeza?

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Tiene la cabeza como una piedra, ¿qué daño se va a hacer?

Harry se fijó en la persona con que se acababa de golpear, era un chico de su misma edad, uno de los seis extraños esos. Contaba con el cabello castaño y los ojos de un color azul tras las gafas.

Era algo más alto que él, pero no por mucho, pero si parecía más fuerte. Por su parte él, ahora lo estaba examinando, el enfado que había aparecido en sus ojos ahora había cambiado.

En estos pudo distinguir un brillo de curiosidad, lo vio formar una sonrisa en sus labios. De un momento a otro dejó de frotarse la parte baja de la frente y extendió su mano hacía él:

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es James Evans. Es un placer conocerte Harry Potter.

No le extrañó que supiera su nombre, pero sí el tono divertido que usó para ello. Por educación Harry extendió su propia mano para estrechar la de él. En el mismo momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto, Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?, rápidamente y asustado ante ello, soltó la mano de este, el cual no dudo ni un solo segundo en hacer lo mismo.

-Estáis impidiendo el paso.

Reconoció la voz enseguida:

-Pues vaya por otro lado.

-Potter, ya tiene una semana de retención, no creo que desee que aumente el mismo.

No quiso discutir, así que pasó al lado de los que entraban y se marchó, ¿qué clase se suponía que tenía esa tarde?, maldijo para sus adentros al percatarse que se había olvidado sus cosas debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Maldiciendo su despiste se dispuso a recuperarlas, se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Ginny detrás de él:

-¿Ibas a por esto?

Sonrió a la vez que asentía, ella le tendió su mochila y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-Así que hay una nueva Malfoy entre nosotros.

Harry volvió a asentir a sus palabras, aunque frunció el ceño:

-Es cierto que es la sobrina de Malfoy, o ese es el parentesco que ella dice que tienen, pero no se apellida Malfoy, además no se parece en nada a él.

-Bueno, al parecer comparten simpatías ¿no?

Harry la miró sin entender:

-Hablo de Hermione, no parece que le caiga muy bien ella.

Harry sonrió de medio lado:

-Creo que ella insultó a Malfoy en presencia de Luna, eso no le cayó muy bien a ella. Pero creo que si la trata más seguro se llevarán mejor.

-Harry, ¿acaso piensas seguir hablando con ella?

Eso le ofendió, Luna le agradaba mucho, después de haber escuchado lo que ella había pasado, y sobre todo lo que había tenido que soportar de sus familiares, eso de que solo una persona le ayudara.

Al menos ella contaba con eso, alguien que entendía y le podía explicar, él no contó con nadie, salvo con desprecios y muchas dudas.

-Puedes estar segura de ello.

Ginny notó el enfado en sus palabras y suspiró, sin duda esa relación traería cola:

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Yo voy al lago, tengo una cita ineludible con una chica, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Harry sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo, Ginny respondió a su gesto, ¿por qué no?, después de todo, una pequeña niña no podía ser nada malo. Asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacía ese lugar, por supuesto llegaron antes de lo debido, pero se sentaron cerca del lago y siguieron hablando mientras esperaban.

"_**OPV"**_

-Idiotas, ni siquiera saben de lo que están hablando, miserables…

-¿Qué sucede tío?

Escuchar la voz de Luna lo hizo mirarla de reojo:

-¿Ya compraste todo lo que vas a necesitar?

Ella asintió alegremente:

-La profesora McGonagall me ha ayudado mucho, hemos comprado muchas cosas, también me ha comprado plumas y más cosas de repuesto. Me dijo que ella las guardará, al menos hasta que consiga un baúl para guardarlo todo.

Vio como ella fruncía el ceño y la vio intentar acomodar en sus manos a un animal.

-¿Qué es eso que parece querer escapar?

Ella soltó su mano y acomodó más a la criatura que tenía en sus manos, al ver lo que era, él abrió los ojos sorprendido:

-¿Qué broma es esta?, ¿Te dijo Potter que compraras eso?

-No, había muy pocas cosas, de hecho nos costó mucho encontrarlo todo, y había pocos animales, la profesora McGonagall me enseñó varios, pero yo vi este, cuando le pregunté, me dijo que era un hurón cualquiera.

Yo recordé como te llamaba el tío Ronald, y lo elegí. La profesora me dijo que a Harry le gustaría. ¿Por qué no te gusta que te llamen hurón?, La verdad es que yo no sabía que eran animales tan lindos.

Draco estaba mudo, se había quedado clavado en el suelo, la miraba pero sin verla. Acababa de decirle que su "tío Ronald", era quien no dejaba de insultarlo a él. Eso quería decir que ¿Potter se había peleado con su gran amigo por defenderlo a él?

Negó, eso era completamente imposible. Miró a esta jugar con el hurón en sus manos, y gruñó enfadado, iba a ser la comidilla de Hogwarts por un buen tiempo. Sobre todo cuando Luna dijera que Potter se lo había regalado.

-Tío Draco vamos al lago.

-¿Para qué?

-Harry me dijo que me esperaría allí.

-¿Por qué tantas ganas de estar con Potter?

-¿Bromeas?, Era el héroe de las historias de mama. Incluso tú me contaste muchas cosas de él. De cuando os llevabais mal.

-¿Y tú padre?, ¿Nunca te dijo nada de él?

-Hasta anoche no supe que habían coincidido en Hogwarts también.

Draco miró a Luna sin entender:

-¿Hasta anoche?

-Ayer lo vi, me resultó muy raro verlo con la edad de diecisiete años. Estuve a punto de despertarlo, pero la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape me lo impidieron. Ambos me explicaron que no puedo contarle quien soy.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Espera, espera un momento creí que me habías dicho que tu padre se llamaba James Evans ¿no?

Ella asintió, y de un momento a otro le volvió a coger la mano con fuerza.

-Mira, es él, él es mi papa.

Interesado y muy perdido, Draco siguió la mirada de Luna y su dedo, enfrente de él, se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños y cortos, con gafas y ojos azules. Al lado de este, pero como huyendo de él, iba Lilian Evans. A pesar de que le habían cortado el pelo y se lo habían cambiado de color, era tan sumamente evidente quien era, que Draco se extraño de que solo hubiesen hecho eso.

Aunque claro, solo para él era evidente, porque él la había visto la noche en que había llegado a ese tiempo, sino, ni mucho menos podría imaginarse que en Hogwarts se encontraba una de las mujeres más celebres de los últimos dieciocho años de la historia de la magia.

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz?, Se supone que no tienes esta clase, ¿por qué me sigues?

-Sabes bien que no podemos ir solos por ahí, yo soy tú guarda espaldas.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada:

-No necesito nada de ti James, así que piérdete.

-¿Por qué tan arisca?, Te recuerdo que todo esto es por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?, ¿Quiénes eran los que andaban a deshoras por la torre de astronomía?, Lo que me recuerda, ¿Cómo es que estabais desaparecidos?

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia asomó en sus labios, se cruzó de brazos y la miró:

-Te gustaría saberlo ¿verdad?, Puede que te lo diga si me das una cita.

-Antes saldría con el calamar Gigante Potter.

Declaró la chica y sin más se marchó de allí, dejándolo completamente paralizado y mirándola furioso. Draco no sabía si reír, pasar del asunto o qué, ¿cómo diantres esos dos habían terminado casados?

Negó, la verdad es que nunca entendería nada de todo eso. Sus padres al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar la gente, se querían. Y él había crecido en una familia feliz, con sus estrictas normas y reglas, pero todas las familias tenían las suyas.

Lo malo fue el regreso de el señor tenebroso, ahí todo comenzó a complicarse, su padre se volvió más oscuro. Y después del fracaso en el ministerio, había sido su turno de proteger a su madre y salvar la vida de su padre.

El señor tenebroso, le había encomendado una misión imposible, pero una vez más su madre se había preocupado de protegerlo. Pero no había conseguido mucho. Claro que él no era consciente de todo lo que su madre había llegado a hacer por él.

-¿Sabes que está aquí de incógnito?

Luna lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me dijo el profesor Snape que no me acercara mucho a él. ¿Sería muy peligroso que lo hiciera tito?

Draco la miró un momento, ¿Qué si sería peligroso?, La verdad es que no sabía hasta qué grado podría serlo. Después de todo, ella no tenía ni idea del mundo mágico.

Exceptuando las historias. Sí, definitivamente podía resultar peligroso.

Ambos llegaron al lago, Draco enseguida distinguió a Potter, acompañado de su noviecita, la pobretona. Los vio desde esa distancia, ¿por qué debía ir con Luna?

-¿Por qué no te acercas tú?

-¿Qué te pasa tío?

-Nada, Luna, él y yo no somos amigos. Tienes que entender que…

-Por favor.

Luna lo miró con cara triste y se fijó directamente en sus ojos, se quedó helado.

-No hagas eso. No me gusta, además ¿qué más te da?, Él te agrada, así que no sé… ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?

Luna comenzó a bajar su cabeza y Draco distinguió que sus labios estaban apretados, era claro que se estaba enfadando.

-Será posible.

-Si no vienes me enfadaré mucho contigo. Y puedes estar seguro de que no te gustará que me enfade.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

Luna levantó su verde mirada hacía él y Draco pudo distinguir una sonrisita maliciosa en sus labios:

-¿Sabes?, Dragón me parece un nombre ideal para mi huroncito, ¿tú qué crees tío Draco?

¿De dónde había salido esa niña?, Draco achicó los ojos y los fijó en ella:

-Sabes que esta me la vas a pagar ¿cierto?

Sin darle la más mínima importancia a sus palabras, Luna, se giró contenta y retomó su camino.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar, ella se quedó quieta por un momento, y sin más sonrió:

-Tío Draco, es Victoria, mi prima Victoria.

Al ver que iba a echar a correr hacía ellos, Draco la detuvo en seco.

-No, he quietecita, ella no se llama Victoria.

-¿Cómo que no?, Pero si es igual a ella.

Draco suspiró:

-Escucha Luna, ahora no estás en tu tiempo, ¿recuerdas?, no sé exactamente cuántos años has viajado, pero esa chica no se llama Victoria.

Además, tengo algunas cosas que decirte, en este tiempo, estará mucha gente a la que puede que tú…

-Conozca, pero no puedo decirles nada de nada de lo que yo sé. Eso me lo explicó el profesor Snape. Me prohibió hablar con nadie sobre de donde vengo o todo lo que tenga que ver con mi familia. No entiendo cómo llegué aquí, pero es muy raro el ver a gente que conozco y no poder llamarla por los nombres que yo los llamo.

Si ella no es Victoria, ¿entonces quién es?

-Ella es la pobre… quiero decir, la novia de Potter. Weasley.

-¿Ella es Ginny Weasley?, ¿la chica que Potter salvó en segundo año de una serpiente enorme, su después novia?

-Así es. ¿No te suena de nada?

Ella la miró durante un momento, sí que había algo que le sonaba de ella, pero no era quien a descubrir que exactamente.

-La verdad es que sí. Pero, no creo haberla visto nunca.

Eso hizo fruncir el ceño de Draco, así que era ella Jane Evans.

-Venga vamos y te la presento.

Ambos llegaron a la altura de la pareja:

-Harry, aquí estoy.

-Hola Luna, mira te presento a una buena amiga mía. Ella es Ginebra Molly Weasley.

Luna primero miró a uno y a otro y después a la pobretona, sonrió ampliamente y de un momento a otro se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y declaró:

-Es un gusto conocerte. Nunca te imaginé así.

-¿Me imaginaste?

Preguntó la pobretona sorprendida, Luna asintió y rápidamente se sentó encima de la pobretona contenta:

-Me gusta el color de tu cabello, un consejo, nunca te lo cambies. ¿Qué curso haces?

-Estoy en sexto. Tú acabas de entrar ¿no?

-Así es. ¿Es cierto que Harry Potter te salvó de una serpiente muy grande?

La pobretona miro de reojo a Potter y asintió a las palabras de Luna, con una sonrisa de nostalgia en sus finos labios.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Ella me dijo que quería que la acompañase. Quiero que te mantengas a partir de ahora lejos de ella.

-Eso será si así lo quiere ella Malfoy.

Miró furioso a Potter y apretó los puños, ¿por qué tenía que estar con esos dos allí plantado como idiota?

-Ven tito Draco, siéntate aquí.

Luna sonreía ampliamente y señalaba el lado que quedaba libre. Justo dejando a la pobretona y a ella que estaba sentada encima, en medio de Potter y él.

-Mejor me quedo aquí. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiem…

-Harry, ¿sabes?, ya he decidido el nombre de mí mascota.

-Está bien, maldita sea.

Furioso, se sentó donde Luna quería, enseguida notó las miradas incrédulas de Potter y la pobretona y se dedicó a mirar hacía el maldito lago.

Esa enana se las iba a pagar.

-¿Y cuál es Luna?

-Por ahora es un secreto.

Se llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios e hizo el signo de silencio. Potter le sonrió:

-Molly, quiero decir, Ginny, ¿puedo llamarte Ginny?

La pobretona asintió:

-¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?

-Claro, si tú quieres por supuesto.

Luna volvió a sonreír, ¿qué acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa?

-¿Dónde está el ti… quiero decir tú hermano Ron?

-De seguro en el gran comedor devorando lo que encuentre a su paso. No sé como la mesa de Gryffindor aún existe. En serio que viendo a la comadreja comer, hace a uno pensar seriamente en donar algo de dinero a vuestra familia.

Notó la mirada fulminante de San Potter en él y sintió que alguien le tiraba un pellizco en la mano:

-Luna, ¿qué demonios haces?

-No lo llames comadreja. Me prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sí, y no quiero que…

-Harry, Ginny, han puesto el horario de entrenamientos en la sala común.

Y ahí llegaba el que faltaba, ya era aguantar mucho:

-Venga Luna, no me puedes pedir que soporte nada más.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.

Se despidió de la pobretona con un beso en la mejilla y se quedó un momento quieta mirando a San Potter:

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Si quieres sí.

-¿Puedo darte un beso en la mejilla?

Todos miraron hacía Potter, y la pobretona formó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro que lo dejó por unos momentos como idiota mirándola. ¿Qué estaba pensando la pobretona?

-Ya venga que hay llega la coma… quiero decir el hermano de esta.

Luna suspiró como pidiendo paciencia y eso hizo reír a los otros dos y a él exasperarse aún más. Cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella comenzó a alejarse de allí, pasaron al lado de la comadreja y este lo miró de la misma manera que él lo hizo.

-Adiós Ron, haber cuando podemos hablar.

La comadreja se detuvo extrañado y miró a Luna como si esta fuera un monstruo o algo por el estilo.

Cuando entraron de nuevo en Hogwarts ella sonreía de oreja a oreja:

-Tío Draco, tenías razón no era Victoria. Ella es más bonita.

No le contestó:

-Pero sí que la conozco, aunque no por el nombre que tú me has dado.

-¿Entonces?

-Según creo no puedo decir nada. Me lo han prohibido.

-Eso es para los que no saben de dónde eres. Pero yo soy…

-Aunque lo sepas, no quiere decir que pueda contarte. El profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall cuando fui a contarles algunas cosas, me cortaron diciendo que no era bueno que yo hablara de nada de todo eso. Que podía de algún modo cambiar algo.

-Pero si hace un momento me estabas preguntando si podías acercarte a tu padre.

-Y tú me has dicho que no es buena idea.

Sin más ella siguió caminando, mientras que acariciaba el pelaje del maldito hurón.

"_**OPV"**_

Maldijo para sus adentros, y siguió su camino, estaba claro que Evans pensaba seguir tratándolo de la patada. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la biblioteca, enseguida supo que ya sus malditos niñeros eran conscientes de donde se encontraba.

Ya que la bibliotecaria, mandó un memorándum en cuanto él entró en al misma. Se paseó por una de las estanterías, mirando los libros que allí había. No era un lector nato, pero era un hobby que no le desagradaba. Encontró uno que le llamó la atención.

Con él en la mano se fue a una de las tantas mesas del lugar, se sentó de manera desenfadada en una de las sillas y lo abrió por cualquier página. La verdad es que su mente estaba más pendiente de la gran amabilidad de Evans para con él. Pero tampoco podía dejar que eso lo deprimiera.

Fastidiado, miró por la ventana que tenía más cerca y distinguió uno de los postes del campo de Quidditch. Esa era otra injusticia. Creevey, le había advertido que al no pertenecer a ninguna casa, este quedaba completamente fuera de sus posibilidades.

Por supuesto que él había discutido tal cosa, y más claro estaba que no pensaba quedarse sin jugar. Probaría suerte en todas las pruebas de Quidditch que se organizarían a partir del día siguiente.

Bueno en todas no, no pensaba presentarse a las de Slytherin, las vería desde las gradas, eso sin dudarlo, había que conocer a los contrincantes. Pero no intentaría entrar en ese equipo por nada del mundo.

Al día siguiente Miércoles, serían las pruebas de Hufflepuff, el Jueves era el turno de Gryffindor, Viernes, Slytherin y el Sábado por la mañana Ravenclaw.

Seguro de sí mismo y más que dispuesto a perseguir ese objetivo, pensó en hablar con Sirius, quizás a él también le interesara entrar en algún equipo. Sonrió de medio lado, la verdad es que siempre le había gustado la idea de poder jugar con otras casas, ahora podía elegir el equipo que quisiera.

Pasó distraídamente algunas páginas. El libro era de la historia del mundo mágico en esos últimos dieciocho años. Lo había cogido, porque la portada era igual al libro que él conocía. Pero su interior resultó ser diferente.

Justo había ido a coger, uno que hablaba de la historia más reciente y relevante del mundo mágico. Sentía curiosidad, como seguramente todos ellos. Sobre todo por ese muchacho que era tan sumamente parecido a Evans.

Bueno mejor dicho, ahora era sumamente parecido a Evans, pero lo que más le había extrañado era que Sirius le había dicho que era casi idéntico a él.

Como le pasa a todo el mundo que ve a alguien parecido a él, James había negado esto, él era único, al igual que ese chico. No se parecían en nada. Puede que en el color del pelo, y en la forma del mismo. Al parecer, el chico contaba con su mismo problema, aunque a él parecía fastidiarle.

Le dijo a Sirius que estaba muy equivocado, que ese chico parecía salido de un libro, pero Sirius no dijo nada más. Lo cual el hacía comprender que no iba a desistir.

Tras un rato callados, este le había dicho:

-¿Y no te resulta raro que se apellide como tú?

A eso él lo había mirado unos segundos, y después había fruncido el ceño:

-Bueno, hemos viajado no menos de unos veinte años en el futuro. Puede que sea un familiar mío.

-Si un familiar, yo apuesto por uno muy, pero que muy cercano James. Yo que tú no me haría mucho el ciego con él.

-¿Qué más da quien sea Sirius?, Si resulta que tienes razón y es mi futuro Hijo, ¿qué importa?, Eso solo demuestra que tendré a alguien con quien estar.

-Y que sentarás la cabeza.

James, miró a Sirius extrañado, este había dicho eso como si fuera el peor de los sacrilegios, además después había temblado. No pudo dejar de reírse y declaró:

-Pero para eso queda mucho hermano.

-¿No vas a hacer nada por conocerlo entonces?

-¿Tú lo harías?

Sirius lo miró unos momentos, agachó la cabeza y declaró:

-Si supiera que me voy a quedar bastante tiempo por aquí, intentaría al menos entablar conversación. Aunque puede que no sea buena idea. James, ¿tú quieres saber algo de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora?

Eso lo pilló desprevenido, no se había planteado esa posibilidad. Se quedó callado ante esa pregunta, más la voz de la conciencia de todos ellos fue quien tomó la palabra:

-Es tentador, no negaré que seguramente todos deseemos enterarnos de cosas que hayan pasado. Pero, ¿es lo adecuado?, quiero decir. Nosotros solo somos seis jóvenes que han viajado por error a una época que no les corresponde.

¿Qué pasaría si volvemos con información a nuestro tiempo?, Podríamos cambiar cosas, y por todo lo que he leído al respecto de los viajes en el tiempo, eso no sería una buena idea.

Ambos miraron a Remus, el cual se encontraba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacía ninguna parte en particular.

-Pero, Remus, es evidente que en este tiempo las cosas no van muy bien que digamos. ¿Qué se supone que ha estado haciendo todo el mundo durante todo este tiempo?

La guerra sigue vigente, y al parecer cada vez es peor, según leí en una revista que encontré en la mesa de la sala hoy, las desapariciones no son solo en nuestro mundo, sino también en el de los muggles. Informaban de una serie de asesinatos casi instantáneos.

¿Qué ha estado haciendo Dumbledore todo este tiempo?, Yo creía que era una persona más activa, al menos en nuestra época es así, ¿por qué ahora no está ni siquiera en Hogwarts?

-Eso querido señor Silver Blane, se lo puedo contestar yo mismo.

Los tres habían pegado un salto al escuchar esa tranquila voz salir de sus espaldas.

Cuando habían mirado hacía el lugar, vieron a Albus Dumbledore sentado junto con más personas, en una de sus manos sostenía unas cuantas cartas y miraba con interés a la mesa.

Lo que más les llamó la atención fue el hecho de que estaba en un cuadro.

-Me temo que desde finales del año anterior, por no decir un poquito antes, dejé de disponer de la capacidad de poder hacer muchas cosas muchachos. Entre ellas, otra cosa que no fuera moverme entre los cuadros de este castillo y tener serías discusiones de cosas de no mucha relevancia a decir la verdad.

-¿Qué…?

-Me llegó mi hora me temo. Pero bueno, como siempre he dicho, la muerte no es más que otra gran aventura que afrontar. Y no me equivocaba, gracias a estos maravillosos cuadros, entre los que me puedo mover con libertad, puedo ver cosas de mucho interés. Y enterarme de cosas que a muchos no les haría gracia que yo supiera.

Todos distinguieron el brillo en cierto modo malicioso en sus ojos. Sin duda ese hombre no cambiaría con el paso de los años.

-Señor Black, me gustaría que una vez más tanto usted como sus compañeros tuvieran en consideración las palabras de su amigo Lupin, no es bueno saber demasiado de ciertos temas. Sé que es tentador, hasta yo me sentiría muy alentado a interrogar a todo el que se me cruzara cerca, si llegara a viajar a otro tiempo.

Pero no es buena idea, podemos creer que lo que hacemos, es por un motivo bueno y honorable, pero nos engañamos, es solo para poder saciar un sentimiento que todo humano posee en cierta medida. La curiosidad, una aliada en muchos aspectos, pero enemiga en otros. Y este señores míos es uno de ellos.

La curiosidad, en esta ocasión, podría ser la destrucción total de todo aquello que queremos y que podríamos conseguir.

No volvió a abrir la boca y Sirius prefirió no volver a decir nada. Por su parte él, había notado que ahora los cuadros los vigilaban más que antes. Y que su encuentro en las puertas del gran comedor con Harry Potter, había sido observado por muchos ojos.

Demasiados interesados, para ser algo normal y sin importancia.

Suspiró, ¿qué tanto podrían averiguar sin poner en peligro todo?

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una línea en específico que lo hizo fruncir el ceño:

"_Gracias al niño que sobrevivió, estamos ahora en paz._"

Miró la página sin entender, volvió a mirar la edición del libro y se sorprendió al descubrir que solo hacía cinco años que este se había escrito. Volvió a abrir el mismo por la misma página y se decidió a pasar algunas hojas hacía atrás. Enseguida, al pasar tres hojas hacía atrás encontró el título del capítulo:

"_**La caída del que no debe ser nombrado."**_

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?, se fue hasta el índice y se sorprendió al descubrir que solo había tres capítulos en lo referente a Voldemort. Uno que hablaba de sus comienzos, otro de su punto más álgido y por fin su caída.

Pero, ¿qué caída si era evidente que seguía vivo y dando guerra?

-Veo que estás algo perdido. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sobresaltado levantó la vista del índice y miró a quien la había hablado. Era una chica, de hecho sino andaba muy equivocado, era la misma que había hablado con Creevey la noche que salieron a pasear, la que estaba con Potter.

-Es solo, que este libro está mal.

Ella lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo imposible y se sentó en la silla enfrente de él. Le tendió su mano y declaró:

-Déjame ver. Es imposible que un libro esté equivocado.

Él por su parte frunció el ceño y se lo entregó:

-Míralo tú misma. Ahí hay tres capítulos dedicados a Voldemort, pero sin duda está terriblemente equivocado.

La chica miró el índice, después se fue a los tres capítulos y James se sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a leer detenidamente los tres. Se cruzó de brazos a la espera de su veredicto, seguro de que ella acabaría por darle la razón.

Pasó bastante tiempo en el que él se quedó observándola detenidamente, contaba con un cabello castaño, que era evidente que necesitaba un arreglo, sus ojos color castaño achocolatados, devoraban las letras escritas con rapidez y curiosidad. Según iba leyendo su ceño se iba frunciendo.

Supo el momento en que ella terminó de leer porque declaró:

-Y así es que llevamos once años de paz.

Ella lo miró:

-¿Y bien?, es evidente que está equivocado.

-¿En qué sentido?

Preguntó ella desconcertada. James descruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a la mesa y mirándola declaró:

-¿Cómo que en qué sentido?, Aún estamos en guerra. A no ser que yo me lo haya imaginado.

Ella suspiró y se dispuso a mirar la fecha del mismo.

-Este libro fue escrito hace cinco años, es lógico que no incluya nada más. Es evidente que la nueva edición, hablará del regreso de Voldemort de hace tres años. Y por supuesto de su segunda caída.

Eso lo dijo más para sí que para él. Y le sorprendió ver la determinación y la seguridad con la que había dicho esas palabras.

-¿Cómo se supone que regresó?

Preguntó interesado, ella lo miró por unos momentos como evaluándolo y después vio que el enfado se formaba en sus ojos.

-Así que eso era lo que querías. Pues puedes estar seguro de que no pienso darte detalles morbosos de lo que tuvo que pasar Harry cuando él regresó. No sé quien eres, pero no pienso permitir que vuelvan a avasallarlo como en quinto año.

Sin más ella se puso en pie dejando el libro allí. Él la miró de forma incrédula, ¿qué por Merlín había dicho para que ella le hablara de esa forma?, Ah pero eso no se iba a quedar así, él no dejaba que le hablaran de esa forma y se fueran sin más.

Se puso en pie y la siguió, la alcanzó fuera de la biblioteca, casi a mitad del camino del pasillo, sin pararse a pensar la agarró con fuerza del codo y la hizo girar.

-Oye tú, no sé a qué ha venido esa actitud tuya de ahí dentro, pero no te pienso consentir que me hables de ese modo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?, Yo no te he pedido nada, has sido tú la que ha ido de metiche y has querido saber qué estaba buscando.

-¿Qué te has creído?, suéltame ahora mismo. Soy prefecta de Gryffindor y Premio Anual. Esto te costará caro.

Él apretó más su agarre y se acercó a ella.

-Eres tú la que no sabe con quién…

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?

-Suéltala ahora mismo Evans.

Ambos miraron a las dos personas que acababan de llegar al lugar. Uno de ellos era Harry Potter, iba acompañado de un chico más alto que él, de cabello rojo, y pecas en el rostro, sus ojos eran azules.

Este tenía los puños apretados y miraba casi rojo de furia la cercanía de ellos. Era evidente que estaba celoso. Pero no le dio la mayor importancia, sus ojos se fueron derechos a Harry.

Él lo miraba de forma seria, lo miraba directamente a él y al agarre que estaba teniendo sobre el brazo de ella. Era evidente que él era más objetivo y observador. Soltó el brazo de ella sin apartar la mirada de Harry. Sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Solo estábamos conversando nada más. Pero sería bueno que aprendiera a distinguir quien la está atacando, de quién le está haciendo una simple pregunta porque cree que se ha perdido algo.

Esto último lo dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos, se iba a ir sin más cuando decidió:

-Mi nombre es James Evans, si siente la necesidad de disculparse, me encantará conocer la respuesta aunque sea muy escueta a la pregunta que le formulé en la biblioteca señorita…

-Granger, Hermione Granger.

Él asintió sin más y pasó cerca de Harry, sintió la mirada del pelirrojo en él, pero solo miró a Harry. Este le devolvió la mirada, no le dijo nada, pero enseguida se percató de que este lo iba a controlar.

Sonrió con petulancia, sin duda sería entretenido su tiempo allí.

_**Hoy solo tengo tiempo para subiros estos tres, ¿qué os parece?, ¿creéis que merece la pena o no?**_

_**Espero que os esté gustando esta nueva versión de la historia, si llego a los 15 aprobados me daréis una alegría y un gran alivio Jajaja.**_


	4. Quidditch

_**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con otros tres capítulos, gracias a los que habéis decidido darle una oportunidad a esta nueva versión de la historia.**_

_**Belmi:** Hola, me alegra que te esté gustando esta versión. Sobre la pequeña Luny, y su tiempo, bueno no puedo revelarte mucho, solo te diré que lo del comportamiento de su madre tiene su explicación. Muchas gracias por dejar comentario, espero te gusten estos tres nuevos capítulos._

_Y no te preocupes por el corte, lo importante es que te tomaste la molestia de leerlo desde ahí y comentar. Muchas gracias por eso._

_Sobre mi estado, la verdad es que ahora parece estar todo bien, jejeje. Gracias por preguntar. Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy._

_**Leo:** Hola, cuánto tiempo jeje, la verdad es que Bellatrix no viajó con la pequeña Luna, ella viajó sola al tiempo de Harry. Sobre los del pasado, me temo que se enterarán de formas menos agradables de algunos detalles. Neville y Alice ya tienen un capítulo dedicado casi en exclusiva a ellos, creo que es el once._

_Sobre No intervendremos, sí que voy a seguirla, solo que ahora deseo terminar dos historias antes de centrarme en ella. Una es esta, que ya llevo demasiado tiempo con ella y otra Compromisos Erróneos, de esa solo quedan cuatro capítulos por subir;)_

_Espero disfrutes de la historia al completo y que disculpes la tardanza con No intervendremos. Pero ten por seguro que no dejaré de terminarla, tengo algunas cosas para ella interesantes._

_En cuanto termine de los fics, te los hago llegar. Un saludo Buybuy._

_**Valetrix:** Gracias por tú apoyo, espero siga gustándote y disfrutes de la historia. Muchas gracias por el reviews._

_Un saludo Buybuy._

_**SunMoon206:** Hola, gracias por el Reviews, sobre los sentimientos de Harry y Lily, bueno, digamos que son madre e hijo. Ninguno es capaz de ver muy haya en ciertas ocasiones jeje._

_De todas formas es evidente que al final lo notarán, solo que Harry necesitará un incentivo más. Espero tu comentario al respecto de estos tres nuevos capítulos._

_Buybuy, nos vemos en los siguientes._

_**MariPotterG:** Antes de nada, Compromisos lo actualizaré a más tardar el Viernes, sino surge algo que me lo impida y como recompensa os brindaré con dos capítulos del mismo._

_Sobre este fic, sí, es independiente del otro, tendrá alguna similitud, pero no muchas, como dije antes, no me terminaba de convencer aquella versión y cree esta otra. Espero no defraudaros y que a vosotros os guste también más esta._

_Espero tú opinión al respecto de estos tres nuevos capítulos. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, buybuy, y gracias por comentar._

_**Quidditch:**_

Dio una patada al suelo y enseguida sintió el aire en su rostro, una brisa fría y que sin duda le despejó por completo. Esa era su pasión y su distracción, su huida. Miró desde su posición hacía el suelo.

No podía entender a su mejor amiga, ¿cómo podía temer esa vista tan maravillosa?, ¿cómo no desear verla?

Dio unas cuantas vueltas al campo de Quidditch visualizando todas y cada una de las gradas. Se sorprendió al descubrir en la grada de Slytherin, a tres personas sentadas. El profesor Slughorn, Malfoy y Luna. De los tres, dos de ellos sonreían al mirarlo. El tercero solo miraba a todas partes distraído, ¿qué hacía ahí Malfoy?, No podía asistir a las pruebas de selección de su equipo.

Al mirarlos se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Luna y vio como esta se ponía en pie y comenzaba a saludarlo con alegría.

Respondió a su sonrisa y la saludó desde la escoba. Era una niña sin duda bastante fuerte. No había sido tratada demasiado bien por sus compañeros en su primer día de clase.

No obstante y a pesar de que había intentado ocultar tanto a él como a Malfoy, lo que le habían hecho sus compañeros, no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos, el brillo que tenían sus ojos la noche anterior. Pero no pensaba permitir que la hirieran.

Cuando le había preguntado a que se debía su estado, ella tan solo había negado:

-Respondí unas cuantas preguntas, y a mis compañeros les pareció que estaba copiando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Y uno de los profesores, me dijo que por lo visto teníamos a un nuevo ratón de biblioteca en la escuela, aunque después me dijo que era beneficioso para Slytherin.

-Snape.

El nombre salió de los labios de ambos a la vez, pero ninguno hizo el más mínimo gesto de haber escuchado lo que el otro decía. Cuando ella le había dicho que la habían felicitado en su clase de vuelo, eso lo hizo sonreír. Le preguntó si podrían volar juntos otra vez, ambos le explicaron que no era posible, porque ella iba a primero.

Eso no le hizo mucha gracia, entonces le preguntó a Malfoy cuando podría verlos volar a ellos. Y ahí estaba ella, tal y como dijo dispuesta a verlo volar.

-Oye baja aquí, no podemos empezar las pruebas si el capitán no da la orden.

La voz de Ron lo trajo de vuelta a su mundo. Se fijó en la cantidad de gente que había para hacer la prueba del equipo y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Sería una selección dura.

Miró hacía las gradas y distinguió a Remus entre toda la gente que había allí, Hermione también estaba, al igual que Luna Lovegood con su gran león.

Sonrió de medio lado, esa chica siempre sería igual. Le extraño no ver a Hagrid, pero la verdad era que desde que había vuelto e incluso un poco antes, no lo veía. ¿Estaría en alguna misión para la orden?

Al llegar al suelo, Ron, se reunió con él.

-Hay varios candidatos este año, todos quieren pertenecer al mejor equipo de Hogwarts. Tuve que echar a cinco que eran de otras casas.

Harry lo miró sin creerse ni una sola palabra, pero este no parecía bromear. Llegaron donde el resto y se sorprendió al ver que aun había un alumno entre los candidatos que no pertenecía a su casa.

-Estamos aquí para realizar la prueba de admisión al equipo de Gryffindor, solo los miembros de esta casa pueden presentarse. Sus casas también tienen equipo, prueben suerte con ellos. La edad mínima para poder entrar en el equipo es de doce años. Nadie de primero puede entrar a jugar en el equipo, a no ser que McGonagall lo traiga expresamente para ello.

Escuchó algunas quejas de algunos alumnos de primero que comenzaron a marcharse, pero el que él quería que se fuera, seguía allí plantado. Se encontraba con el uniforme y mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. No pensaría que se encontraba allí para hacer la prueba si no tuviese una escoba reposando a su lado.

Miraba hacía su mano derecha y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Quiero vuestros nombres apuntados en este pergamino, al lado de los mismos el puesto que solicitáis. –Después de decir esto le entregó el pergamino a Ron, y se encaminó hacía el chico en cuestión: -Me temo que no puedes estar aquí. Solo los que pertenecen a esta casa pueden participar en las pruebas.

Este lo miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió de medio lado:

-Pero yo no pertenezco a ninguna casa.

-Eso quiere decir que no puedes jugar en ningún equi...

-O que puedo escoger el que quiera.

Lo cortó él, antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño. En realidad en una situación así, ¿podía o no jugar en el equipo que quisiera?, ¿Dónde estaba la profesora cuando se la necesitaba?

-Accedo a que hagas la prueba si así lo deseas, pero no tendrás el puesto si es que así lo creo conveniente hasta que haya preguntado si es posible que entres o no.

-Conforme.

Declaró este sin más, se acercó a Ron y cogiendo el pergamino de las manos de este apuntó su nombre en el mismo. Ron miró hacía él y solo pudo asentir y encogerse de hombros.

-Muy bien pues que dé comienzo las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor.

Las pruebas fueron bastante ajetreadas y solo deseaba poder terminar cuanto antes con todo aquello. Quería soltar un poco la Snitch y volar libremente hasta cazarla.

El guardián Ron, los golpeadores una vez más los hermanos Creevey, Dennis y Colin. Como cazadores, Ginny, Dean, y el último puesto era el que no se decidía. Evans, era bueno, muy bueno en realidad.

Ron no había conseguido detener ninguno de sus disparos, y por otra parte el que le seguía de cerca era Seamus. Este había hecho también un espléndido trabajo, pero había fallado en dos ocasiones.

-¿Entonces qué va a ser Potter?

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Evans, lo miró de reojo y después se fijó en el resto del equipo, Ron, seguía desconfiado de este. Pero en un partido Evans sería mejor que Seamus.

Suspiró algo cansado:

-Hablaré primero con McGonagall.

-Oye Harry, yo pertenezco a Gryffindor, no puedes dejarme fuera.

-Lo sé, pero he de saber si él puede o no jugar con nosotros, después de todo, no sé si le está permitido.

Seamus lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Haz lo que quieras.

Sin más se alejó de allí. ¿Por qué diantres Evans quería entrar en su equipo?, si por él fuera, este no entraría, pero era evidente que no podía dejarlo fuera si un profesor no lo hacía. El condenado era bueno.

-¿Os hace un partido de entrenamiento?

Todos miraron a Evans, la verdad es que podían formar dos equipos perfectamente en ese momento, pero faltaba un buscador para el otro equipo. La idea le gustaba, para que mentir.

-Perfecto, así podré saber si en un partido me ganarías.

Escuchó la voz de Ginny a su lado. La miró y ella sonrió de medio lado:

-La verdad es que quiero ver quien es mejor en un campo de verdad.

Sonrió conforme.

-Me parece un desafío interesante Weasley.

-Pero falta un buen guardián para el otro equipo, me temo que el otro candidato no quedó muy conforme y al igual que Seamus se marchó.

Aportó Colin.

-Yo puedo servir. No es que ame el Quidditch como este loco amigo mío, pero tampoco me disgusta.

Todos miraron al nuevo integrante en el campo, venía con una sonrisa en el rostro y sosteniendo una escoba en su mano izquierda. Era el chico pelirrojo de cabello corto, el de ojos grises.

-Mi nombre es Silver Blane, un gusto conoceros a todos. –se giró a mirar a Evans y sonriendo divertido declaró: -Creo que te agradará ver las gradas amigo mío.

Evans frunció el ceño ante ese comentario y se giró a mirar hacía cada una de las gradas. Cuando su vista se fijó en la de Ravenclaw este se quedó mirando hacía allí con suma sorpresa:

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?, Odia el Quidditch. Es más, ¿por qué él la acompaña?

Interesado por el enfado que Evans mostraba miró hacía ese lugar. Se quedó también congelado en el sitio:

-¿Qué hace Snape aquí?

-¿Snape, Harry?

-Sí, está sentado con la chica que dejó en ridículo a Luna.

-¿Crees que haya venido…?

Harry miró a Ron al escuchar su tono preocupado, miró de nuevo a las gradas y se quedó aún más parado cuando la chica se separó de Snape. Se acercó al borde de la grada y desde esa posición lo saludo.

Se giró para comprobar que no había nadie más a su lado o detrás de él, pero no era el caso:

-¿Por qué te saluda Harry?

-¿Y yo que sé?, No la conozco de nada, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

-Otra integrante de ese loco club de fans que te cargas.

Harry fulminó a este con la mirada, a la par que escuchaba a Evans:

-Será posible. No la recuerdo en ningún entrenamiento. Ni en ningún maldito partido.

-Cálmate amigo. Quien sabe y está aquí por obligación.

-Sin duda, por eso sonríe a Potter como idiota.

De repente escuchó la risa de Blane y eso le llamó la atención, Evans miraba a su amigo bastante molesto, mientras que el otro, se reía a más no poder.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

-O por favor, es buenísimo estas celoso de tú ouch cof, cof, cof…

Evans golpeó a este en el estómago, de forma que comenzó a toser como un poseso.

-Será mejor que comencemos ya si queremos poder jugar.

Simplemente asintió, y después miró a todo el mundo y declaró:

-Como ya están todos seleccionados, el equipo titular jugará junto, y los que no han sido seleccionados en el otro.

Exceptuando el buscador. Yo jugaré con los que no han sido seleccionados, Ginny tú irás con el otro equipo.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?, ¿Estoy o no seleccionado?

-Hasta que hable con McGonagall, lo estarás.

Evans sonrió triunfante y sin más dio comienzo el partido.

Eran buenos, fueran de donde fueran esos dos jugaban bien al Quidditch, incluso tomándose a cachondeo Blane, había parado bastantes tiros de su amigo Evans. Pero era evidente que el Quidditch para él, era solo un juego de un ratito y ya. Su mirada mientras esperaba era tan sumamente aburrida, que para entretenerse, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que intentar llamar la atención de las pocas chicas que había por las gradas.

-¿Dejará de hacer el idiota en algún momento?

-O por favor Harry, pero si me lo estoy pasando genial. Mira la sobrina de Malfoy.

Harry siguió la mirada de Ginny, y se encontró con que la niña se partía de risa mirando al guardián de su equipo.

Dejó de mirar eso y se percató de que estaba oscureciendo, lo mejor era centrarse en encontrar la Snitch.

-Bueno es nuestro turno.

-Así es, que gane el mejor.

Sin más ambos comenzaron a volar. Divisó la Snitch en dos ocasiones diferentes, pero le fue imposible cogerla a tiempo. En la tercera ocasión en que la vio, esta se encontraba cerca de los postes de su propio equipo, es decir cerca de Blane.

No se percató de que Evans, iba en esa dirección con el propósito de tirar a puerta.

Colin pareció percatarse de que había visto la Snitch, porque le lanzó una bludger sin compasión. De la nada salió uno de los golpeadores de su propio equipo y la devolvió contra Evans.

Este la esquivo de una manera increíble.

Harry se sorprendió de la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de este, escuchó la voz de Ginny cerca y no lo dudo aceleró su escoba.

El camino hacía Blane se iba acortando, y la mirada de terror de este se iba incrementando. Todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio, esa era la parte que más le gustaba de todo el juego. Esa tensión y paz al mismo tiempo.

Sabía que tenía a Ginny bastante cerca, pero no le importaba, después de todo su Saeta era más veloz. La Snitch, pareció sentirlos, porque comenzó a alejarse y a hacer círculos hacía arriba, sin dudar él al siguió de cerca.

Cambió su rumbo hacia la derecha y cada vez acortando más la distancia alargó su mano. Una bludger pasó cerca de él, pero la esquivo como pudo, retomó su propósito y se sorprendió cuando esta hizo un giro de arriba hacia abajo.

Justo cuando estaba por tomar un descenso demasiado rápido Harry la atrapó en su mano.

Abrió los ojos al máximo al percatarse de que iba a chocar de pleno. Frenó la escoba en seco y sin más cayó contra las gradas. Lo bueno es que no estaba muy lejos de las mismas. El problema fue contra quien chocó de pleno.

Quedó completamente encima de la chica amiga de Blane y Evans. Sintió que alguien tiraba de su túnica con brusquedad y lo alejaban de ella. Sintió un golpe en la espalda y se sorprendió al ver a Snape ayudando a la chica a incorporarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si. No ha sido nada. ¿Qué hay de él?, ¿Cómo está?

-No has de preocuparte por ese inepto. Nunca se hace daño tiene la suerte del diablo.

Harry frunció el ceño molesto. Miró para comprobar que en verdad ella estaba bien y esta lo miró:

-Vuelas que da miedo.

Después de decir esas palabras sonrió. Harry enrojeció ante su sonrisa y tan solo murmuró:

-Gracias.

-Mi nombre es Luna Elkins, encantada de conocerte Harry Potter.

Le tendió su mano en forma de saludo. Harry la miró por unos momentos y lentamente él mismo estiró su mano para coger la de ella. Más una tercera persona lo impidió:

-¿Cogiste la Snitch verdad?

Harry se giró a mirar a Ginny, la cual se encontraba encima de su escoba mirando hacia ellos de forma seria, sonrió y abrió su mano izquierda. La Snitch se encontraba reposando en su mano.

-Habéis ganado vosotros por diez puntos. Evans, se quedó helado en la escoba y no marcó a tiempo.

Harry miró hacia el lugar y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida y seria de Blane y Evans hacía él. Sin darle la menor importancia Ginny se alejó de allí. Harry cogió su escoba y se iba a marchar cuando recordó que había dejado a Elkins con la mano tendida.

Se volvió hacía ella, la cual ahora miraba hacía las gradas de enfrente:

-Un gusto conocerte también Elkins, ahora debo ir a cambiarme.

-Llámame Luna.

Sin más él se alejo, no se había alejado demasiado cuando escuchó la voz de ella:

-¿Quién es ella Sev?

-Granger, una sabelotodo de Gryffindor.

-Es amiga de Dennis.

No escuchó nada más, prefería no acercarse a alguien que trataba a Snape con apodos cariñosos. Al llegar a los vestuarios se encontró con un buen barullo. Después de ducharse y cambiarse, cogió su escoba y salió del lugar:

-¿Dónde aprendiste a volar así?

La voz de Evans lo sorprendió bastante, iba a contestar cuando escuchó que otra voz lo hacía por él:

-Vuela por instinto. Lo lleva en la sangre.

-Granger.

-Hermione.

Dijeron Evans y él a la vez, Hermione venía andando hacía ellos. Detrás de ella distinguió a Malfoy, con cara de pocos amigos, y corriendo hacía él venía Luna:

-Ha sido increíble Harry. No sabía que se podía volar así. Estoy deseando estar en segundo año.

Harry sonrió a Luna:

-Quería hablar contigo Potter.

Harry miró a Evans:

-¿De qué?

-Dale el puesto a ese Finnigan. –Iba a replicar cuando este hizo un gesto con su mano impidiendo que lo hiciera y declaró con una sonrisa de regocijo: -Quiero entrar en otro equipo Potter. Quiero enfrentarme al tuyo. ¿Qué gracia tendría un torneo en el que perteneces al ganador asegurado?

-No creo que hayas visto a todos los jugadores de los equipos para que puedas decir eso Evans.

Reprochó Malfoy:

-¿Qué queda por ver?

-Slytherin no es un equipo débil.

Sin más este se marchó de allí, Luna le obligó a bajar a su altura y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Sin más se despidió y marchó tras Malfoy. El siguiente en marcharse de allí fue Evans, y Harry pudo ver que se reunía con Blane. Este le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a él y sin más ambos desaparecieron:

-Un grupo extraño.

-Según creo, no tenía permiso para jugar. Me lo ha dicho Remus, lo cual quiere decir que puede que lo castiguen por esto.

Escuchó que Hermione le decía. Él se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que tampoco le importaba mucho.

-¿Te gustó el espectáculo?, ¿Dónde está Ron?

Preguntó mientras se alejaban:

-Me dijo que iba a buscar algo de comer, que se encontraba demasiado cansado por el esfuerzo del partido.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, sin duda su mejor amigo nunca cambiaría.

-¿Vamos a buscarlo?

-Sería una buena idea. Quería decirte que deberíamos comenzar a buscar información en la biblioteca.

-Lo sé. También había pensado en eso, mañana por la tarde la tenemos los tres libre. ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto. Esta mañana reuní una lista de algunos que podrían sernos útiles, aunque no tengo mucha esperanza, por intentarlo que no quede.

-¿Hermione?, ¿Y sobre cómo destruirlos?, tenemos la copa en nuestro poder. Entre estas cuatro paredes para ser más exactos. Si por algún casual alguien la encontrase, podríamos tener serios problemas.

-No lo digas ni en broma Harry. ¿Pusiste las precauciones que te dije en tú baúl?

-¿Por quién me has tomado?, Claro que lo hice. Pero Snape está en el castillo Hermione. Si él llega a enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo, ¿crees que unos hechizos potentes podrán pararlo?

Hermione se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos para después mirarlo de reojo y morderse el labio inferior. Harry frunció el ceño, conocía esas señales en ella, ¿qué era lo que no quería decirle?

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

-Nada.

Dijo esta sin más, Harry gruñó cansado, miró a su alrededor y cogiendo a esta del brazo tiró de ella y ambos entraron en una de las clases del lugar. Cerró la puerta, posó su escoba y tras sacar la varita y apuntar a la puerta la miró:

-Ahora ya puedes hablar con total tranquilidad.

Ella lo miró por unos momentos:

-Harry, sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero ¿has pensado que el profesor Snape podría estar al tanto de todo lo que tiene que ver con los Horcuxes?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntó irritado.

-Él siempre ha sido la mano derecha de Dumbledore, ¿qué te hace pensar que no sabría de ellos?, Es más, tú mismo me dijiste que pidió ayuda a Snape, que para él, este era el único que podía ayudarlo.

-Sí, ¿y qué?, Eso no…

-Harry, ¿cómo podría Snape ayudarlo si no podía decirle lo que lo había dejado en ese estado?, ¿Y lo de su mano?, Era evidente que algo le había pasado, ¿quién crees que lo curó?

Harry la miró enfadado, era cierto, Dumbledore siempre había confiado en Snape no podía negar eso. Pero de ahí ¿a contarle todo?

-No sé, pero si sabe algo de ellos, es evidente que no le ha dicho nada a Voldemort, porque este no sabe nada aún.

-¿Puedes asegurarlo?

-Me dijo Dumbledore que no lo sabía. Al menos por el momento, que había desgarrado tanto su alma que no notaba ya cuando alguien se deshacía de un trozo de la misma.

-Harry, es que nosotros no hemos destrozado ninguno aún.

-El anillo y el diario no existen.

-Si, pero ¿qué nos asegura que al destruir el resto no lo note?

-¿Qué sugieres?

Preguntó molesto.

-¿Y si los reunimos todos primero y después acabamos con todos a la vez?

-¿Y si él nos coge antes de haberlos destruido?, Creo que lo mejor es ir destruyéndolos según los localicemos.

-¿Pero cómo?

Preguntó ella levantándose del pupitre en donde se había sentado:

-Eso tenemos que averiguar Hermione.

Ella lo miró exasperada y él tan solo agregó:

-Sé lo mismo o incluso menos que tú Hermione. No sé como Dumbledore acabó con el anillo, no me lo dijo en su momento. Y el diario fue con el colmillo de un basilisco, ¿qué más puede usarse para acabarlos?, No lo sé. Así que añade eso a la lista de búsqueda de mañana.

Sin más apuntó a la puerta, dijo su hechizo, cogió su escoba y salió. Hermione lo siguió de cerca, pero no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al gran comedor, donde encontraron a Ron y Ginny esperándolos.

"_**OPV"**_

Miraba el campo distraído, hacía unos diez minutos que había comenzado el entrenamiento de Slytherin. Cualquiera que lo mirara pensaría que odiaba ese deporte, claro estaba que no lo conocían.

Ese deporte era casi tan importante para él como el respirar y su cara solo significaba el enfado que se cargaba, entre otros muchos motivos, por el hecho de que ese equipo de Slytherin, para su desgracia parecía merecer la pena.

La verdad es que la regañina que le habían lanzado la noche pasada cuando llegó a la torre con el resto, había sido espectacular, pero eso no le había quitado las ganas de jugar a Quidditch, y menos después de lo que el día anterior había presenciado.

Harry Potter, volaba de una manera increíble, si en verdad tenían algo que ver, en ese aspecto este había salido ganando. Se había sorprendido tanto al verlo volar que hasta se había olvidado de terminar su jugada.

Esas vueltas en el aire, y esa forma de acelerar, ya no solo como él manejaba la escoba, sino la escoba que portaba ya era una maravilla. ¿Cuánto tardarían en crearla?, deseaba probarla. Y ahora se encontraba con que el buscador del equipo de Slytherin también tenía una escoba igual a la de Potter.

Eso lo enfadó, si conseguía entrar en el equipo de Ravenclaw como se proponía intentar a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho, tendrían serios problemas con esas escobas. Aunque no por tener la mejor escoba se podía ser el mejor en el campo. Vale que ayudaba, pero no era suficiente.

Granger tenía razón, Potter también contaba con instinto para el juego, sabía cuando era el momento más indicado para apostar por coger la Smith, y cuando dejarla seguir volando indiferente:

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?, Por no jugar un año no te vas a morir James.

Miró a Sirius molesto, el cual tan solo se encogió de hombros y se recostó aun más en su lugar:

-En serio, no entiendo cómo puedes ponerte así. Piénsalo de este modo, tendrás tiempo de encontrar alguna chica decente con quien distraerte.

-¿Cómo puedes comparar el Quidditch con las mujeres?

-Tienes razón, no tiene ni punto de comparación, ¿en qué estaba pensando al poner una estúpida escoba a ese gran nivel?

James lo volvió a mirar molesto:

-¿A qué has venido?

-La verdad es que no me dejan muchas alternativas, o aquí haciéndote compañía a ti, Alice y Granger, o con el resto en la biblioteca, y ya pasé mucho tiempo allá en su momento. No deseo tener más sesión de ella.

-Es una maldita maldición el tener que aguantar a esos todo el rato.

-No entiendo por qué de ello. La verdad es que a mí también me desespera.

Al menos nos dejan pasear por el castillo, creí seriamente que cumplirían lo de solo salir de la torre a las clases y a esa hora absurda.

-Según creo Creevey intercedió por ello.

-Parece ser un buen tipo ¿no?

James hizo un encogimiento de hombros y tras echar otra ojeada al campo se puso en pie:

-¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó Sirius esperanzado, él tan solo sonrió de medio lado, ahora era su turno de divertirse:

-Quiero leer un rato en la biblioteca.

Sin más comenzó a bajar de las gradas:

-He, no seas así, venga ya, James por Merlín, eso no tiene gracia, en serio.

-No es ninguna broma, me apetece leer un poco, después de todo este equipo en particular no me llama mucho la atención. ¿Qué haces, te vienes o te quedas con Alice y Granger?

Lo escuchó gruñir, sin duda lo seguiría.

-Cornamenta, te aseguro que esta me la voy a cobrar.

Sin más, ambos llegaron al cuarto piso donde se encontraba la biblioteca, vieron enseguida al grupo que buscaban, más cuando se acercó un poco más detuvo a Sirius.

Este lo miró desconcertado y él tan solo lo hizo seguirlo, ambos se ocultaron tras una de las estanterías, y él prestó atención.

Creevey y Harry Potter estaban hablando cerca de una de las estanterías.

-¿Cómo es que no estás en el campo de Quidditch Harry?

-Hoy le toca a Slytherin profesor.

-Me alegré de verte ayer en el campo. Sin duda eres increíble en una escoba. He sabido por McGonagall que vas a seguir en tú puesto. Para serte sincero me alegra ver que sigues disfrutando de las cosas.

-¿De eso se trata no?, De vivir. Al menos lo intentare por todos los medios.

-Harry, me gustaría que tú y yo tuviésemos una pequeña charla. Y deja de tratarme de profesor que ya no lo soy.

-Ahora no dispongo de tiempo, y viendo que te han asignado una misión los de la orden, no creo que tú dispongas de mucho.

-Siempre sacaré tiempo para hablar contigo, ¿Qué buscas?

-¿Qué tal Tonks?, Creo que está asignada a Hosmeade, pero no estoy muy seguro.

-Bien, está contenta porque estoy en Hogwarts y no en el bosque de Dean.

-¿Qué tal todo por allí?

-Greyback está deseando que le den el permiso necesario, mientras, actúa a escondidas. Ese despreciable atacó a una pequeña niña, ella no ha sobrevivido a las heridas.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

-Remus yo…

-Profesor Creevey, ¿dónde puedo encontrar algo en relación al filtro de los muertos?

James reconoció esa voz en el acto, era la chica esa, La Granger. Sintió como Sirius comenzaba a darle pequeños toques en el hombro, pero lo ignoró, estaba muy interesado en esa maldita conversación para atender a las estupideces de este.

-James amigo…

-Calla que no oigo nada.

-Pero es que estamos en el pasillo de…

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes Hermione?

De repente James tuvo que dar un paso para atrás, pues se encontró de frente con Creevey, Harry y Granger. Esta última tenía un brillo calculador en sus ojos.

-Comprendo.

Escuchó que decía Creevey, él levantó la vista hacía este y se congeló por unos segundos. Esos ojos color oro, esa expresión de caer en la cuenta de algo que no le había gustado en lo absoluto. Su mirada de desaprobación, eran inconfundibles para él.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, esas ojeras tan típicas debajo de sus ojos, ese pelo castaño, y su aspecto cansado.

-Remus Lupin.

Susurro su nombre como si decirlo más alto fuera un sacrilegio. Sirius a su lado se movía por la estantería.

-¿Qué libro decías que querías James?, Porque te juro que ya me estoy cansando de buscarlo como idiota. –Sintió como se giraba a mirarlos y decía: -O vaya profesor Creevey, lo veo en buena compañía. Él ya sé quién es, pero al menos podría ser considerado con nosotros, más de lo que fue la vez anterior y presentarnos a la señorita a su lado.

James intentó calmarse, necesitaba centrarse, lo que acababa de descubrir lo dejaba en cierto modo muy expuesto.

Miró de reojo a Sirius, quien era un maestro del disimulo, este sonreía hacía la chica. Él también la miró. Ella solo lo estaba mirando a él. Era evidente para él que ella los había descubierto y había querido que ellos también lo hicieran.

-Su nombre es Hermione Granger, y señor Blane como muy bien estará deduciendo, es familiar de mi compañero George.

A pesar de la situación algo comprometida en la que se encontraban él y Sirius, James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de terror de Sirius ante esas palabras.

-Creo que me quedó bien claro. Nada de coqueteos con ella.

-Cobarde.

-¿Y bien, qué se supone hacían aquí si yo los creía en el campo de Quidditch?

-Vinimos a buscar un libro. El lunes tenemos nuestra primera clase de pociones, y queríamos ver algunas cosas antes.

Mintió descaradamente, no se sorprendió al ver la clara desconfianza en los ojos de este. Sonrió, una sonrisa torcida, una que reflejaba su carácter inteligente. Una que demostraba confianza.

McGonagall había cometido un pequeño error al meter a Remus Lupin como su guardián, sobre todo sin haberle dicho a este quienes eran ellos. Porque estaba seguro de que este desconocía ese detalle, al igual que su compañero.

Ella y el idiota de Snivellus se habían olvidado de que de tonto, él y sus amigos tenían poco. Y ahora que sabía quién era él, sabía cómo burlarse, sabía cómo escapar.

"_**OPV"**_

Vio como Harry y Remus se alejaban después de que este último cruzara unas palabras con esos dos. Ella los miró un momento e iba a irse cuando Evans la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella.

-Silver, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme a solas con la señorita Granger?

Hermione, miró a uno y a otro y Blane sonrió de medio lado:

-Tú verás en los líos en los que te metes James, amigo.

Sin más se fue de allí, ella intentó seguirlo pero Evans la sujeto y la hizo quedar contra una de las estanterías:

-¿Se puede saber que tienes contra mí?

Lo miró sin entender:

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Por qué te metes donde nadie te llama?, Creo recordar que querías un libro de pociones. Sin embargo estabas a punto de irte sin él.

Ella consiguió soltarse de su agarre, pero no se movió, lo encaró:

-¿Qué hacíais espiando a Harry y al profesor Creevey?

-No estábamos espiando a nadie, solo los escuché por casualidad. De todas formas, sentía alguna curiosidad por la persona que se supone es quien debe protegerme a mí y mis amigos. Creevey, parece ser buena gente, pero las apariencias engañan después de todo.

Hermione, no pudo dejar de notar cierto tono burlesco al pronunciar el nombre ficticio de Remus. Lo miró intrigada y declaró:

-Él es buena persona, pertenece a la orden desde antes de que tú nacieras. No creo que haya nadie como él, y te aconsejo que te mantengas al margen o puede que me encuentres en cada esquina.

Sin más ella se marchó, no le gustaba nada ese Evans, pero lo peor era que le preocupaba demasiado que este y sus amigos pudieran descubrir la condición de Remus. Tenía que advertirle que Evans, quería averiguar algo de él.

Llegó a la mesa que compartía con Ron y Harry y se sentó, cogió el libro de encima de la mesa y lo abrió.

-¿Estás segura que encontraremos algo aquí?

-Harry, si no es aquí, ¿dónde?, No creo que exista otro lugar mejor para recabar información de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Pero, es que nos estamos centrando en la creencia de que los dos que quedan son reliquias de los fundadores, ¿y si no es así? Uno de ellos es una serpiente después de todo. ¿Alguno se ha planteado el hecho de que podría ser otra cosa?

Además tampoco sabemos quién demonios es R.A.B

Ron cerró el libro con frustración, Harry y ella misma lo miraron en cierto modo sorprendidos, era la primera vez que este soltaba algo parecido.

-¿Qué sugieres que puede ser?

Ron miró a Harry un momento y después a ella. Suspiró agotado.

-No me hagáis mucho caso, estoy cansado, tanto tiempo entre libros. Lo siento, en serio pero no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más.

Se puso en pie:

-Voy a dar una vuelta, ¿alguno viene?

Harry volvió su vista al libro que tenía entre sus manos, y ella tras mirar a uno y otro volvió a mirar los libros. Ron no esperó más y se marchó de allí dejándolos a ambos.

-Hay que cansarlo más a menudo, parece que así piensa en cosas coherentes.

Escuchó que le decía Harry sin apartar la vista del libro que miraba. Ella también suspiró.

-Harry, ¿crees que deberíamos centrarnos en la búsqueda de R.A.B?

Este dejó de mirar el libro y lo vio llevarse una de sus manos al cuello, de ahí, saco el relicario que había cogido con Dumbledore y lo miró:

-¿Y si sigue con vida?, ¿Y si él tiene más información?, Tenemos que reconocerlo Hermione, estamos algo estancados. Desde que localizamos la copa, no hemos vuelto a dar un buen paso.

-Es cierto, pero Dumbledore confiaba en que esos objetos fueran de los fundadores.

Harry asintió distraído.

-Sí.

El anillo, la copa de Hufflepuff, el diario, el relicario, la serpiente, algo de Gryffindor y algo de Ravenclaw. Una vez más se los repitió en su mente.

-También dijo que podrían no ser siete, que el séptimo lo reservaba para crearlo cuando consiguiera acabar conmigo.

Hermione lo miró desde su lugar. Era todo tan impreciso, era desesperante e irritante. Se puso en pie, debía tomar un poco el aire. No sabía qué hacer, ni dónde encontrar las respuestas. Por primera vez, sentía que los libros no servían de nada.

-Voy a…

-Dar una vuelta, tranquila. Yo me quedaré un rato aquí sino te importa.

Hermione lo miró volver a centrarse en el libro, pero en su mano aún sostenía el relicario y parecía jugar con él de forma distraída.

Se separó de allí, y comenzó a caminar, iría quizás a ver a Hagrid, no habían podido hablar demasiado con él. Sería una buena distracción. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Evans la seguía.

Llegó a la puerta del colegio y un aire fresco golpeó sus mejillas, estaba comenzando a hacer frío. Miró hacía donde estaba la cabaña y se decidió. Llegó a la puerta de la casa y llamó a la misma.

Enseguida escuchó los ladridos de Fang, el gran perro. No tardó en abrirse la puerta, y por esta apareció otra persona muy distinta a Hagrid.

-Madame Maxime. ¿Qué gusto verla?

De repente se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sonado algo groseras:

-Esto, bueno, yo venía a saludar a Hagrid, no sabía que tuviese visita.

-¿Visita?, Según creo aquí la visita es usted.

Hermione frunció el ceño, se percató enseguida de que el acento de la misma había cambiado notoriamente.

-¿Quién es Olympe?

Desde detrás de ella apareció el siempre sonriente y amigable rostro de Hagrid. Al verla sus ojos negros brillaron con alegría:

-Hermione, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Ven corre pasa.

Madame Maxime se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, al entrar en la casa se quedó muda de la sorpresa. ¿Qué había pasado con la cabaña de Hagrid?

-¿Qué te parece?, ¿A que es genial?

Hermione forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿quién había sido el decorador? Debía averiguarlo, para no solicitar sus servicios en la vida.

-Es fantástico Hagrid. Muy distinto a como estaba antes.

-¿Verdad?, pues espera a probar el té y las pastas.

Le ofreció una silla y Hermione se sorprendió al ver las mismas. Si no salía de allí acabaría siendo demasiado impertinente.

-Ten querida.

Hermione miró a Madame Maxime, quien le tendía una taza de té. Ella le sonrió y agradeció su gesto.

Probó el mismo y se sorprendió, miró a Hagrid:

-Está muy bueno, me recuerda a uno que probé con mis padres cuando viaje a Francia.

-¿A que Olympe es estupenda?

-Por favor Rubeus, no digas esas cosas.

Hermione se llevó la taza de nueva cuenta a los labios para ocultar una sonrisita. Madame Maxime se había sonrojado.

"_**OPV"**_

Y ahí había otra cosa que por nada del mundo se hubiese imaginado que podría suceder. ¿Hagrid se había echado novia?

James se tapó la boca para evitar dejar salir una buena carcajada. OH Merlín lo que se iba a reír cuando se lo contara al resto. Se acercó a la ventana pero sin asomarse, prefería que no lo vieran.

-¿No vinieron contigo Harry y Ron?

-¿Harry?

-Sí, ¿no te acuerdas de ella Olympe?, Es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

-O el chico que entró al torneo sin autorización.

-Creo recordar que eso quedó aclarado.

Escuchó que reprochaba Hagrid.

-Perdona Rubeus, pero en ese torneo hubo tantas cosas extrañas. Y encima el ganador absoluto fue Hogwarts.

-Bueno después de todo los dos que cogieron la copa eran del colegio. Uno el ganador elegido por el cáliz, y el otro por Voldemort.

-RUBEUS, No digas ese nombre aquí.

-Olympe, tienes que aprender a no temer ese nombre. Y menos en Hogwarts, el sitio más seguro del mundo.

-Hagrid, de eso no estaría yo tan segura. Es cierto que hasta el año pasado podría ser este el sitio más seguro. Pero desde que vi con mis propios ojos como varios mortifagos entraban en el castillo sin más. Lo siento, pero ya no me lo parece.

Y menos teniendo al profesor Snape de director.

El silencio se hizo en el interior de la estancia. James se acercó un poco más, era evidente que ninguno apreciaba a Snape:

-Es tan raro. Cuando vine a Hogwarts con mis alumnos, pensé que Snape era la mano derecha de Dumbledore. ¿Cómo pudo…?

¿Cómo pudo qué?, Vale, escuchar a escondidas era desesperante. ¿Qué había hecho Snape?

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el interior de la casa. James se retiró un poco sorprendido, seguidamente escuchó una maldición salir de los labios de Hagrid:

-¿Qué sucede Kingsley?

-El ministerio, avisa a McGonagall corre, el ministerio acaba de caer.

James se congelo:

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, Hagrid, Diggory ha sido asesinado, Scrimgeour, está bajo custodia, y varios Aurores han sido encarcelados. Yo he conseguido escapar, pero me temo que si alguien no avisa pronto a los Aurores que hay es Hogsmeade tendremos serios problemas.

-Tonks.

James escuchó como Granger se ponía en pie:

-Tengo que avisar a Remus, Tonks está en Hogsmeade, Hagrid.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y la vio correr, detrás de ella salieron Hagrid, el perro de este y la enorme mujer.

James estaba sin respiración, ¿cómo había caído el ministerio de magia?, Comenzó a correr hacía el castillo a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Más se percató de que si seguía ese camino podría cruzarse con ellos. Miró a su alrededor y tomo otro.

Llegaría a Hogwarts antes que ellos.

Casi sin respiración llegó al tercer pasillo, esquivó a un alumno y siguió su carrera, debía llegar a la biblioteca. Allí se dirigía Granger, solo esperaba que aún estuviesen todos allí.

Llegó al pasillo justo cuando ella entraba por la puerta de la misma. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese llegado antes que él?, corrió y entró justo cuando ella llegaba a Remus y lo hacía girar.

-Tienes que irte, Tienes que ir a Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

-Corre, Maldita sea, corre o Tonks.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Nymphadora?

James se sorprendió al ver a este ponerse en pie y agarrar con fuerza a la chica de los hombros. Era evidente que no se estaba dando cuenta de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

De un momento a otro apareció Harry:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, Le estás haciendo daño. Suéltala.

-¿QUÉ PASA CON NYMPADORA HERMIONE?

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE RESPONDA SI NO LA SUELTAS?

-Que es este escándalo.

La bibliotecaria acababa de llegar y miraba a todos enfurecida. Remus soltó molesto a Hermione, la cual cayó al suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos declaró:

-Sino corres la perderás, el ministerio acaba de caer en manos de Voldemort.

La bibliotecaria ahogó un grito de horror, un murmullo comenzó a escucharse en toda la biblioteca. Y James, se sorprendió al ver que Harry se arrodillaba a la altura de Hermione y decía:

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Harry, estaba con Hagrid y Kingsley, apareció en la chimenea, Scrimgeour está recluido, varios Aurores han sido encarcelados, Diggory está muerto.

-¿Y el padre de Ron?, ¿Qué ha sido del señor Weasley?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de horror.

-Voy a Hogsmeade, avisad a McGonagall.

-Voy contigo.

-NO. Harry tú te quedas aquí. No hay sitio más seguro que este. Y menos ahora.

-Pero no puedes ir solo.

-No irá solo Potter. Yo lo acompañaré.

-Solo sois dos.

-NO PUEDO CUIDAR DE TI. Tengo que encontrar a Nymphadora, tengo que encontrar a mi mujer.

James abrió los ojos sorprendido de esas palabras y más cuando escuchó la voz de McGonagall detrás de él:

-¿Y qué esperas?, Corre a buscarla. No necesitas permiso. Hagrid y Madame Maxime irán con vosotros. Todos los Aurores que han conseguido escapar se encuentran ya en el cuartel. Kingsley, ha ido derecho a Hogsmeade.

-Gracias Minerva.

Sin más echó a correr seguido de cerca de Granger.

-Potter tenemos que hablar. Señorita Granger, puede acompañarnos si así lo desea.

Ayudada de Harry, Hermione se puso en pie. Ambos siguieron a McGonagall. James intercambió una mirada con Sirius que se encontraba justo delante de él.

-¿Qué sucede James?, Estás blanco como una pared.

La voz de Remus lo hizo morderse el labio inferior. ¿Cómo era posible que uno de sus mejores amigos se encontrara ahora en la posición de perder a la mujer que amaba?, ¿Si él estaba así, cómo estaría el resto?

Sin pensar echó a correr, necesitaba alcanzar a Harry y McGonagall. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero necesitaba informarse.

-Espera James.

Escuchó a Sirius tras él. Y se lo agradeció. Los localizó antes de lo que se esperaba, los vio entrar en el despacho de ella y sin dudar se metió en la clase contigua.

Sirius lo siguió, ambos entraron en el armario que estaba pegado a la pared. Uno que conectaba ambas estancias.

-Potter, me temo que Hogwarts ya no es seguro para ti.

-¿Qué quiere decir profesora?

Escuchó que decía Granger sorprendida.

-Acaba de llegar esto del ministerio.

-¿Por qué le enseña papeles tan importantes a ese chico?

James se estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo. Si Sirius tenía razón en sus suposiciones y ese muchacho resultaba ser su hijo o algún familiar de él, ¿por qué McGonagall lo trataba así?

-¿Cómo es posible?, no puede permitir que esa asesina venga a impartir clases a este colegio.

-Me temo que eso no está bajo mi autoridad Potter. El director de Hogwarts ha accedido a ello.

-Pero profesora McGonagall, Lestrange no durará a la hora de…

-Lo sé muy bien Potter. ¿Cree que a mí me gusta esto?, Pero yo no puedo hacer nada, solamente quedarme aquí y proteger a mis alumnos todo lo que pueda.

-¿Y Greyback?, profesora eso es una locura.

-Por suerte tenemos a Remus entre nosotros, él podrá…

-Nada. Venía a verla profesora McGonagall. Es preciso que ciertos alumnos sean trasladados al cuartel de la orden del Fénix. No es seguro que permanezcan ni un minuto más aquí.

-¿Acaso no te agrada tener a tus indeseables compañeros cerca Snape?

El odio que destilaba la voz de Harry, le heló la sangre. Él odiaba a Snape, no podía negarlo, pero nunca hasta ese extremo.

-Esta es la lista de los que abandonaran el colegio en una hora a lo máximo.

Snape ignoró a Harry, dejó un trozo de pergamino en la mesa de McGonagall, pero antes de que ella lo cogiera Harry se le adelantó. Miró la misma y mirando furioso hacía Snape declaró:

-No veo aquí a ninguno de los Weasley, ni a ningún hijo de Auror. Y sin embargo se encuentra James Evans. Y su querido Draco Malfoy, pero no Luna. ¿Qué significa esto?

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada Potter. Lamentarás haber vuelto a Hogwarts este año. No creí que pudieras ser más tonto, creo que me equivoqué, te pareces demasiado a tú padre. Además Bella desea verte también.

James abrió los ojos al máximo cuando vio como Harry intentaba acercarse a Snape, pero McGonagall y Granger lo detuvieron a tiempo.

-Agregaré yo misma algunos alumnos a esa lista profesor Snape.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. Los que deseen salir de este colegio o no asistir deberán presentar un motivo aceptable para ello.

Lo vieron girarse, más antes de salir murmuró algo. James y Sirius no escucharon nada, pero por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Granger, James supo que ella si lo había escuchado.

-No dejaré a ninguno de los Weasley aquí.

Reclamó Harry a McGonagall furioso.

-Harry, no solo importan Ron y Ginny, Luna y Neville también deben salir de aquí.

-¿De qué está hablando señorita Granger?, No pienso permitir que Lovegood y Longbottom salgan de estas cuatro paredes.

-¿Por qué dices eso Hermione?

-Harry, estamos hablando de Bellatrix Lestrange, la que atacó a Alice y Frank Longbottom hasta volverlos locos. Neville, se enfrentó a ella en el ministerio, ¿qué crees que le haga cuando lo vea?

-Y Luna Lovegood también estaba en el ministerio.

Agregó McGonagall alarmada.

-Exacto, serán el objetivo principal profesora. Toda la casa de Gryffindor será martirizada, pero Luna y Neville serán los objetivos porque ayudaron a Harry.

-Maldita sea señor Potter. ¿Ve lo que ocasiono?

James contempló a Harry y vio como este miraba hacia otro lado y apretaba ambos puños.

-No me iré.

Sentenció de pronto.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Si ninguno de ellos se marcha, yo tampoco lo haré. No los dejaré solos, al igual que ellos no me dejaron solo a mí.

-Pero Harry, no podemos quedarnos, tenemos que…

De repente Granger se cayó.

-No se atreverá a entrar en Hogwarts. No de momento. Quizás acabe haciéndolo y conocemos el castillo lo suficiente como para poder escapar antes de que nos alcance. O escondernos en su momento.

-Señor Potter, si hace usted eso, no podrá salir de aquí y creo recordar que tiene algo que hacer.

Todos miraron hacía un cuadro, James y Sirius también. Y se sorprendió de ver la cara seria que este tenía.

-Como ya dije conozco el castillo, y sé por dónde salir si así lo necesito.

-Pero estando en el exterior le será mucho más fácil actuar a su antojo.

-¿Y dejarlos a todos aquí?, ¿Exponerlos a esos indeseables mortifagos?

-¿Y qué cambiará el que se quede señor Potter?

El silencio se hizo en el lugar:

-Harry, no podrás hacer nada. Si hieren a alguien o hacen algo, no podrás intervenir. Eres un blanco, buscaran cualquier excusa para herirte.

-Señorita Granger, usted y el señor Weasley también han de irse de aquí. Voldemort los desea a ustedes también.

-¿De qué están hablando?, ¿Qué puede querer Voldemort de unos niños?

-¿A mí que me replicas Sirius?, sé lo mismo que tú.

-¿Y si los quiere para llegar a sus padres?

James miró a quien acababa de hablar y se quedó helado al ver que Remus estaba ahí.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

Remus hizo un gesto de indiferencia y no contestó. James frunció el ceño, su amigo siempre sería así. Y lo más aterrador, ¿sería cierta su suposición?, había escuchado, a Harry preguntarle a ella, que sabía del padre de Weasley, y el tío de ella al parecer era un auror reconocido.

Y si Harry resultaba ser algo de él, ¿Podría ser él también importante y por ello perseguían al chico?

-Está bien, iremos a buscar a Ron y todo lo que podamos necesitar. Pero prométame que hará lo imposible por sacar a Ginny, Luna y Neville de este castillo.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano señor Potter, puede usted estar seguro de ello.

Prometió McGonagall. James, Remus y Sirius se fijaron en cómo este la miraba unos momentos y se giraba:

-Vamos Hermione, tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Adiós profesora McGonagall.

-Tened mucho cuidado. Cualquier cosa que puedan necesitar, no duden en contactar con la orden. –McGonagall se acercó a Harry y le cogió la mano y se la estrechó. Después se acercó a Granger y con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazó con fuerza: -No se dejen coger.

Granger asintió y sin más ambos abandonaron el despacho de McGonagall. Los tres escucharon como ellos echaban a correr. Salieron de su escondite y tras mirarse James susurró:

-Creo que tienes algo de razón Sirius. En este tiempo Voldemort está dando demasiados problemas.

-¿Qué estará pasando?

Ninguno supo que contestar, tras mirar que no había nadie en el pasillo se dirigieron a la biblioteca, lo mejor era que los encontraran allí donde se supone debían estar.

"_**OPV"**_

Habían encontrado a Ron en la sala común alarmado y hablando apresuradamente con Ginny. Este al verlos le había preguntado qué había pasado. Hermione le explicó todo lo que había escuchado y entre ambos le explicaron que debían coger todo lo que pudieran necesitar y correr.

Los tres debían abandonar Hogwarts cuanto antes.

Ginny había preguntado porque no usar la red Flu, pero Hermione le dijo que podía ser rastreada, y que todas las chimeneas de Hogwarts ya estarían lo más seguro controladas. Ron y él mismo corrieron a su cuarto, Ron cogió alguna ropa, su varita y una foto que reposaba en su mesita.

"Para recordar por qué hago esto."

Le había dicho, era una foto de la boda de Bill, en la que salían toda la familia Weasley al completo. Incluso él y Hermione se encontraban en la misma. Él por su parte, cogió la capa de invisibilidad, abrió el baúl, y cogió la copa de Hufflepuff y el mapa del merodeador.

Para salir de allí sería la única forma. Al bajar a la sala común se encontraron con que Neville y Ginny los estaban esperando:

-McGonagall nos ha hecho llamar.

Escuchó que Neville le decía:

-Lo siento mucho Neville. Si hubiese sabido lo que te ocasionaría el haber venido con nosotros al ministerio nunca…

-¿Estas de broma?, gracias a eso mi abuela comenzó a tomarme más en serio. No puedes disculparte por ello. Además, yo mismo descubrí que no era tan inútil después de todo.

-Ginny, dile a papa y mama…

-Ron, no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien. Yo les haré entender porqué de tú partida. Y no os preocupéis por nosotros, no nos rendiremos.

Ginny y Neville sonrieron a la par y metieron una mano en sus respectivos bolsillos, de este sacaron una moneda que Ron, Hermione y él mismo reconocieron en el acto:

-El Ejército de Dumbledore no se rinde.

-Ninguno de sus miembros.

Escuchó que decían a sus espaldas. Los tres se giraron para encontrarse con varios miembros del ED detrás con sus monedas en la mano.

-Harry nosotros defenderemos Hogwarts si hace falta.

Declaró Dean, mientras Seamus, asentía a esas palabras. Lavender y Parvati miraban hacía ellas con los ojos anegados en lágrimas:

-Recuerda que lo que dice la profesora Trelawney no siempre se cumple.

Hermione se echó a reír al escuchar que Lavender decía esto, pero su risa se cortó cuando esta se acercó a Ron y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Es mejor que nos marchemos ya.

Escuchó que replicaba ella, miró a todos sus compañeros y por último a Ginny y Neville:

-No hagáis tonterías y cuidar de Luna. De las dos.

Dijo centrando su mirada en Ginny.

-Haré todo lo que pueda.

Declaró Ginny con calma. Sin más los tres salieron de la sala de Gryffindor y emprendieron la carrera por los pasillos. Harry, llevaba el mapa en las manos, habían decidido salir por el pasadizo de la bruja. Cuando llegaron allí entraron en el mismo y comenzaron a alejarse.

Ninguno abrió la boca, no podían hablar, el tener que huir del único lugar que siempre habían pensado los protegería, era demasiado. Y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que huían dejando a muchos atrás. A demasiados.

Escucharon unos pasos y descubrieron unos haces de luz a no mucha distancia de ellos. Eso los hizo detenerse, de un momento a otro escucharon unas respiraciones pesadas y como alguien corría hacía allí.

Ante Harry, Ron y Hermione apareció el dueño de Honeydukes.

-¿Qué…?

-BOMBARDA.

De repente todo el suelo comenzó a temblar, los cuatro se agarraron de donde pudieron, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y que alguien caía al suelo delante de ellos.

Cuando la humareda de polvo comenzó a desvanecerse, Harry, Ron y Hermione descubrieron ante ellos a Remus y Tonks tirados enfrente de ellos. Ambos sentados y mirando hacia el frente, donde un montón de rocas impedía el paso a todo el mundo:

-¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí ahora?

Escuchó que Ron preguntaba. Remus y Tonks en ese momento los vieron y se sorprendieron de verlos allí:

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Estábamos intentando salir de Hogwarts. McGonagall nos mandó irnos. Greyback y Lestrange, vendrán a dar clase en el mismo.

-¿De qué estás hablando Harry?, McGonagall nunca permitiría que…

-Te has olvidado de quien es el nuevo director de Hogwarts y cuáles son sus lealtades Remus.

Una vez todos estaban en pie, y tras esas palabras el silencio se hizo presente:

-Tuvimos que hacerlo, venían varios mortifagos siguiéndonos.

Explicó Tonks, mientras se quitaba algo de polvo de sus pantalones.

-¿Cuál usamos entonces?

-¿El de la casa de los gritos?

Señaló Ron. Tras mirarse unos a otros Harry y Hermione asintieron a esa propuesta:

-Nosotros os escoltaremos hasta allí. ¿Traes la capa de James Harry?

-Claro.

-Perfecto, solo Tonks, él y yo abandonaremos el pasadizo. O al menos eso será lo que verán todos los demás. En cuanto hayáis pasado sellaré el pasadizo Harry, por allí no podrás volver, ¿entendido?

Harry lo miró unos momentos y asintió, todos retomaron el regreso al castillo.

-¿Moddy?

-Consiguió escapar. Espero que pueda regresar a Hogwarts sin problemas.

-Ninguno os podréis quedar mucho, al parecer os vais con esos seis al cuartel de la orden.

Le dijo Hermione. Remus no dijo nada, tan solo siguieron su camino. Una vez dentro del castillo y con bastante cautela, siendo guiados por el mapa del merodeador, llegaron a los terrenos sin muchos problemas.

Una vez fuera, Remus guardó el mapa en el bolsillo y todos echaron a correr hacía el sauce boxeador.

-Aquí nos despedimos. Tened mucho cuidado.

Remus cogió una rama y dio en el sitio indicado con la misma, las ramas del sauce se detuvieron en seco. Tras despedirse una vez más, los tres se dispusieron a entrar en el mismo.

Pero justo cuando estaban por ingresar, algo los lanzó lejos del mismo.

Ron, Remus, Tonks, el dependiente, Hermione y él mismo dieron con fuerza contra el suelo. Harry se consiguió poner en pie, más estaba algo mareado.

-Me temo que nadie entra y nadie sale de Hogwarts. Y menos sin un motivo claro para ello. Y yo mismo me he encargado de sellar todos los lugares que podrían hacer eso posible.

No en balde conozco este castillo también como tú Lunático.

La voz ratonil de Peter Pettigriw resonó en la oscuridad de la noche.


	5. Hogwarts una prisión

_**Hogwarts; Una prisión:**_

Abrió los ojos cansado y con esfuerzo, ¿qué se supone que había pasado?, miró a su alrededor. No obstante, todo era terriblemente extraño, no le sonaba nada de nada. Intentó incorporarse, sin embargo, le fue imposible conseguirlo.

Lo mejor era descansar, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse, ¿cómo iba a ayudar así?, es más, ¿en qué se supone debía él ayudar?, quizás si descansaba consiguiera acordarse. Sí, lo mejor era reponer fuerzas, después ya se preocuparía del resto.

"_**OPV"**_

Dolohov llevaba a Hermione sujeta del cuello y la apuntaba con la varita cerca de la nuca, mientras que Malfoy sujetaba a Ron. Él iba cogido por Nott, el despreciable de Colagusano los estaba esperando en el sauce boxeador con esos tres. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de que ese indeseable había llegado a Hogwarts?

Los condujeron hasta el gran comedor, Remus y Tonks, se encontraban junto con el dueño de Honeydukes, a ellos los habían llevado hacía otro lado. Su capa estaba a buen recaudo en su mochila, agradecía el habérsela quitado antes de llegar al sauce boxeador.

Colagusano fue el que abrió la puerta del gran comedor. Parecía un maldito rey entrando en su castillo, el ruido de las puertas al abrirse llamó enseguida la atención de todos.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención sin pretenderlo, pero eso fue demasiado, ya no por las miradas, sino por el miedo que estas reflejaban.

-Director Snape, creo que perdió a tres pequeños leones, que muy amablemente hemos decidido traerle de regreso.

Con muy poca delicadeza, lo lanzaron justo enfrente de la mesa de los profesores. Pudo escuchar la exclamación de horror de la profesora McGonagall. Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos negros y cargados de furia de Snape mirándolo desde su lugar.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

-¿Dónde los encontraste?

-Intentando escapar, ayudados por Remus Lupin y su ahora mujer Nymphadora Lupin.

-¿Así que donde están ellos ahora?

-A buen recaudo, no se preocupe por ello.

-Al parecer la cosa va de coger a alumnos que desean escapar.

La voz de la mujer que más había odiado desde hacía dos años ya, se hizo escuchar. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al ponerse en pie y girarse furioso. Más se quedó helado cuando descubrió que esta traía a la chica que se parecía a él, la cogía del pelo y la obligaba a andar hacía el mismo lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

-Mira lo que me encontré por ahí, al venir a ocupar mi nuevo puesto. A mí querido sobrino, acompañado de otros seis alumnos más y al profesor Slughorn guiándolos. A este, como es normal, ya no lo volveremos a ver. Pero no creí que fuese buena idea que perdiéramos a tantos alumnos de una vez. Al menos no de momento.

Elkins se resistía y eso ocasionaba que su dolor fuese mayor, pero no parecía ser de las de rendirse. Detrás de ella venía Greyback sujetando a dos de los chicos, los cuales no hacían mucho por luchar, y solo miraban hacía la mujer furiosos.

Uno era Evans y el otro un chico de gafas y pelo castaño, de tez pálida. De este no conocía el nombre.

Detrás de ellos, y como si no pudiesen hacer mucho, se encontraban Malfoy, Blane y la otra chica y el otro muchacho. De repente algo muy raro sucedió a su lado.

Colagusano, lo agarró con fuerza del hombro, lo miró furioso y se percató de que este parecía estar como ido. Se encontró con que se había puesto blanco y que todo su cuerpo parecía temblar. Estaba sintiendo dolor, de eso no había ninguna duda, pues al apretarlo le estaba haciendo daño a él.

Por mucho odio que sintiera hacía él, y aun a pesar de todo lo que ese indeseable había hecho, no pudo dejar de preguntar:

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿Acaso tu señor te está llamando?

Colagusano pareció ni oírlo, se llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza e intentó mitigar el dolor golpeándose la misma. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, Enseguida notó que también le costaba respirar.

De un momento a otro, las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y cayó de rodillas al suelo, arrastrándolo a él mismo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido:

-¿Qué te pasa Pettigriw?

De repente sintió que algo andaba mal en el ambiente, parecía que varias personas a la vez habían dejado de respirar a la par y sintió varias miradas recaer en ellos.

Cuando se decidió a mirar hacia el frente se encontró con que los seis chicos estaban tiesos en el lugar y con las miradas fijas en ellos dos. Elkins que no había dejado de luchar contra Lestrange desde que había entrado en la sala, ahora miraba hacía él con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

-¿Ha dicho Pettigriw?

Quien preguntó fue uno de los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Y en ese momento entendió todo. Se suponía que Pettigriw estaba muerto desde hacía unos dieciséis años atrás. Y a pesar de que él llevaba tres años y medio diciendo que estaba con vida, nadie le había creído.

De repente algo en él se revolucionó, muy bien, antes nunca nadie le había creído y sin embargo ahora tenía la oportunidad de demostrar la inocencia de Sirius ante todos:

-Sí, he dicho Pettigriw. Peter Pettigriw, el indeseable que traiciono a mis padres y los vendió.

De repente y al decir esas palabras volvió a sentir el odio en su interior y con esfuerzo se deshizo del agarre que este tenía sobre su hombro. Se puso en pie y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él por su parte parecía haberse ido recuperando poco a poco. Y al menos ahora respiró mucho mejor. Aún seguía blanco, pero por lo demás parecía estar mejor. Después de decir esas palabras, éste había levantado su vista hacía él. Lo miraba entre sorprendido y suplicante. ¿Por qué lo miraba así?, Era evidente que en esa situación el miserable estaba en ventaja, ¿por qué esa súplica en sus ojos?

Dejó de mirarlo furioso, ¿qué más le daba a él? Se percató de que Ron se encontraba sentado en el suelo furioso, y Hermione a su lado de rodillas. Esta última seguía sujeta por el indeseable de Dolohov:

-Suéltala despreciable. Ya estamos aquí.

Fue a dar unos pasos hacía él, pero la varita de Nott se posó debajo de su cuello sin llegar a tocarlo.

-Deja de amenazar de forma absurda. No vas a hacerme nada.

Apartó la varita de este furioso y se acercó a Dolohov, le cogió el brazo y lo miró de frente. Este lo miró dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Ron enseguida se puso a su lado. Ambos apartaron a este de Hermione. Ella una vez suelta, se alejó de este y se masajeó el cuello.

-Gracias por traerme a todos estos. Ahora todo aquel que no vaya a dar clase en este colegio. Fuera.

La voz de Snape resonó en el gran comedor. Dolohov, Nott, Malfoy y Pettigriw, lo miraron:

-Es cierto que no vamos a dar clase en el colegio. Solo venimos a informarte de que somos los nuevos vigilantes de Hogsmeade. Somos el relevo.

Los alumnos podrán ir perfectamente a Hogsmeade cuando así lo dispongas.

La sonrisa en los labios de Nott, hizo entender a todos que ir a Hogsmeade ese año no iba a ser un regalo. Snape, frunció el ceño y declaró:

-Muy bien, pues una vez dicho eso ya podéis ir a ocupar vuestros puestos.

Todos miraron a su alrededor y tras sonreír, hicieron un gesto de despedida y abandonaron el gran comedor. Solo quedaron Lestrange y Greyback.

No pudo dejar de notar que Pettigriw, al pasar por su lado, le dirigía una mirada. No respondió a la misma. Se fijó en que una vez más Elkins, luchaba por soltarse de su agarre. Y pareció que Lestrange cedía al fin. Furiosa la tiró contra el suelo con fuerza.

Llevado por un impulso que ni él mismo comprendió corrió hasta ella y la ayudó a levantarse:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

No había sido el único en ir a su lado, pero sí el primero en llegar. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en el gran comedor. Una risita risueña y enloquecida se hizo escuchar.

Miró a la dueña de la misma y se sorprendió al ver que lo estaba mirando cargada de diversión:

-Así que esta es tu puta Potter. Será una información bastante alentadora para mi señor.

Sintió la mirada de Evans y Elkins en él. Ambos lo miraban sin comprender. Termino de ayudar a Elkins y mirándola furioso declaró:

-No la conozco de nada, pero no me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Eso está bien Potter. Será gratificante enseñarte lo verdaderamente importante.

Sin más caminó hasta él, lo apartó con fuerza y seguida de Greyback ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos en la mesa de los profesores.

-Cada uno a su asiento. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada alumno de su casa que intentó escapar. Y diez para los de Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Snape acababa de asignar una casa para los seis chicos. Todos se sentaron en las respectivas mesas. Hermione se sentó a su lado, lo miró de reojo y a pesar de intentar ocultarlo, él descifró el miedo que recorría a su mejor amiga.

Irritado e impotente apartó su mirada de la de ella, ¿qué podía decirle para mitigar ese miedo?, Nada que fuera verdad. Y eso lo hacía sentirse inútil y desesperado. Después de ver la reacción de Nott, sabía que a él no podían herirlo.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba con ella?, ¿y Ron?, ¿tendrían las mismas órdenes?, apretó con fuerza los puños sumamente molesto.

¿Por qué habían vuelto a Hogwarts?, ¿Qué locura lo había cogido para hacer tal cosa?

-NO.

La voz y el apretón de Hermione lo hizo mirar hacía la mesa de los profesores:

Snape se encontraba de pie y parecía estar hablando. Aunque ahora miraba a Hermione furioso:

-¿Algún problema señorita Granger?

-¿Dará alguien más esa clase?

La voz de ella no tembló, pero el agarre en su mano fue mayor, ¿qué clase?, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Señorita Granger, sí, alguien más dará esa clase. Yo lo haré.

Una risa más de animal que de persona resonó en el gran comedor cuando Remus habló.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Pregunto Snape entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-Digamos, que parece que comparto opinión en cierto aspecto con vuestro señor. Y ha creído conveniente que para detener a un perro hace falta otro.

Harry miraba a Remus sorprendido. Sus ojos brillaban de furia, y solo miraba hacía la mesa de los profesores, más claramente hacía el puesto que ocupaba Greyback. Era claro que Remus odiaba a ese hombre, y no era para menos, después de todo ese indeseable había mordido a Remus cuando solo era un niño.

-Así que mi cachorro viene a dar clases de su mentor. Esto será divertido.

-Pero esa clase solo la darán a los alumnos hasta quinto grado.

-Sé perfectamente que tengo prohibido intercambiar palabras con los alumnos de Séptimo y Sexto curso.

Esas últimas palabras las dijo mirándolo de reojo. Remus estaba en Hogwarts, pero no podía ni acercarse a él. Al menos el resto de alumnos contaría con su protección, eso lo hizo sentirse en cierto modo aliviado.

-Pues venga a ocupar su sitio en la mesa de profesores.

Sin más una nueva silla apareció en la mesa. Remus con cierta cojera caminó hasta la mesa de los profesores y ocupo su lugar. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en el acto.

Había decisión en su mirada y para él era claro que la orden que le habían dado iba a ser más desobedecida que otra cosa.

-A los alumnos de Sexto y Séptimo grado esa asignatura la dará la profesora Lestrange.

-¿Y pociones?

Preguntó un alumno de alguna de las casas, Snape miró el puesto ahora vacio de Slughorn y frunciendo el ceño maldijo entre dientes.

-Tendré que informar de este contratiempo al ministerio. Mientras tanto yo impartiré esa clase como hasta ahora.

-Maldición.

Escuchó a Ron murmurar a su lado. Eso en cierto modo lo sorprendió, acababan de anunciar que Greyback y Lestrange impartirían Defensa contra las artes oscuras durante ese año, y él solo maldecía tener a Snape de profesor de Pociones.

Al parecer Ron era después de todo más tranquilo en todos los aspectos. Este pareció notar su mirada, porque rápidamente lo miró. Descubrió el miedo en su mirada, pero también la resignación ante el hecho de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Dejó de mirarlo y se centró de nuevo en mirar la mesa. Mientras que él en un impulso apretaba la mano de Hermione. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

-No dejaremos que le hagan daño Harry.

Miró hacía Hermione y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Ella miró de reojo hacía delante de él y la imitó.

Intentó no mostrarse sorprendido al ver a Ginny allí sentada. Era verdad que estaba preocupado por ella, pero hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que Ginny había estado delante de él desde que se había sentado.

Sintió que le respondía al apretón que le había dado y algo en él se revoluciono en cierto modo.

"No dejaremos que le hagan daño Harry." Eso era lo que ella le acababa de decir, pero, ¿Quién se ocuparía de que no le hicieran daño a ella?

"_**OPV"**_

-Pettigriw, él dijo Pettigriw.

Todos miraban a su amigo sin saber que hacer o decir. Él se encontraba blanco como la pared y terriblemente mal. Había vomitado nada más llegar a la habitación de ellos. Y ni siquiera Remus había sabido consolarlo.

-¿Escuchasteis su voz?, era claro el odio que destilaba.

Parecía perdido en su mente, no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez diferentes frases que parecían torturarlo aún más.

Mientras que en su mente solo podía escuchar la frase de Potter: "-Sí, he dicho Pettigriw. Peter Pettigriw, el indeseable que traiciono a mis padres y los vendió."

Miró de reojo a su mejor amigo, él se encontraba tirado en la cama, miraba hacía el techo del lugar como perdido, sin duda pensando en lo mismo que él estaba pensando. Si por algún casual ese Potter era hijo de James, quería decir que Peter había traicionado a James.

¿Qué llevaría a su amigo a hacer tal cosa?, miró hacía Remus ahora, y se percató de que este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos también. Tenía ambas manos juntas y se las miraba sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad.

Eso lo frustró, nunca conseguía saber que era lo que su amigo estaba pensando. Era siempre tan calmado y tan racional. No dejaba nunca ver ni una sola de sus emociones si podía evitarlo.

Aunque al parecer con el tiempo cambiaría en cierto modo, porque era evidente que no había podido controlarse mucho ese día en la biblioteca.

-¿Quién demonios es Nymphadora?

Escuchó que este susurraba, y vio como James lo miraba desde su cama.

-¿Qué?

-Ese hombre, el que Potter dijo que era Peter, dijo que yo y Nymphadora habíamos intentado ayudar a este a escapar, ¿quién es Nymphadora?, nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes. Y ¿por qué ayudaría a Potter y sus amigos a escapar?

-¿Dónde está ahora ella?

Añadió James de repente. Remus lo miró con el ceño fruncido y James se sentó en la cama. Se despeinó su cabello como hacía cada vez que estaba frustrado. Aunque ahora no había mucho cabello que despeinar.

Escucharon que llamaban a la puerta y al ver que ninguno contestaba dijo:

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, y por esta aparecieron Alice y Evans. Suspiró al verlas y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que entraran en la habitación.

-Hola, ¿cómo están?

Alice se sentó en su cama y se apoyó en su hombro. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, pero la verdad es que con su mejor amiga Evans, no tanto. Ella caminó hasta la cama de Remus y se sentó en la misma.

Se sentó en forma de mariposa y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza entre ambas. La contempló durante un momento y se percató de que en realidad ella era bastante guapa. Entendía el por qué James estaba loco por ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien Peter?

Preguntó esta desde su lugar. Peter miró hacía ella y encogió sus hombros.

-¿Crees que puede encontrarse bien Evans?

Escuchó que recriminaba James, y se sorprendió por el enfado en la voz de este. Evans ahora miró hacía él. Y Sirius pudo detectar un brillo de astucia en sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando?

-No lo sé. Por eso pregunté.

Dijo de forma indiferente. James la miró furioso.

-Acaba de enterarse de que al parecer es servidor de Voldemort, ¿cómo podría encontrarse bien? :- de repente se calló un momento y Sirius intentó hablar antes de que continuase, pero no le fue posible: -No todos son como tu querido Snivellus que desean servir a ese despreciable. Quizás tú también lo quieras.

-JAMES.

La voz enfadada de Remus se hizo escuchar, más la insultada no se dio ni por enterada. Miró a Remus y declaró:

-¿Y tú como lo llevas?, no todos los días te enteras que estás casado. ¿Quién es Nymphadora?, nunca me habías hablado de ella.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro de Evans. ¿Qué era lo que ella buscaba?, Al ignorar a James lo único que estaba consiguiendo era enfurecerlo más, pero esta no parecía darle importancia.

Miró a Remus y descubrió que se ponía rojo.

-¿Y yo que sé?, no había escuchado ese nombre en mi vida.

-Sin embargo ha sido evidente para todos en la biblioteca que la quieres con locura.

-¿En la biblioteca?

Escuchó que preguntaban Alice y Peter a la par. Los miró a ambos y se sorprendió al descubrir que ninguno se había percatado aún.

-Dennis Creevey, el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y anterior guardián nuestro. Es ni más ni menos, que aquí nuestro querido amigo Remus.

Recalcó James furioso mientras señalaba a este desde su cama.

-¿Remus?

Preguntó aun sin creérselo Peter, mientras que Alice sonreía en cierto modo contenta:

-Eres increíble Remus. Tu entrada en el gran comedor. Todos te miraban como a un héroe.

-¿Y no habéis pensado que tal vez Peter, esté en la misma situación que ahora Remus?

Ahora sí, Evans, se ganó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Perdona?

Preguntó James perdido. Ella suspiró como cansada:

-Es evidente que Remus está en Hogwarts para proteger a los niños, y que su mujer está en manos de los mortifagos. Él, está aquí bajo el mandato de Voldemort, él mismo lo ha dicho. Que el señor de ellos había coincidido con él, en que no se podía dejar a Greyback dar clase solo.

¿Y si Peter también está bajo amenazas?

Todos se quedaron callados, ¿podría ser posible?, un brillo de alegría apareció en el semblante de Peter:

-Sí, tiene que ser eso. Yo nunca me uniría a ese despreciable. Es un maldito asesino.

Había rabia en la voz de Peter, pero Sirius no podía dejar de recordar la mirada de Potter y el odio en la voz de este. Y James al parecer tampoco.

-Seguro que es eso Peter, no creo que tú fueses capaz de traicionarme.

Sirius miró alarmado a James, el cual no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Traicionarte James?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

James miró a todos sin entender:

-¿Qué?

-Acabas de decir que no me crees capaz de traicionarte, ¿qué significa eso?

-Nada, no sé porque dije eso, es solo que estoy algo cansado. Han pasado muchas cosas. Creo que sería bueno que descansásemos algo.

Sin más se dejó caer hacía atrás en la cama. Alice se puso en pie y Remus comenzó a rebuscar algunas cosas en su baúl, él lo imitó. Peter por su parte solo miraba a James.

-Buenas noches.

Escuchó que decía Alice, vio como Peter salía con ella:

-Alice.

Sirius miró sorprendido a James, era la primera vez que escuchaba a este con un tono tan sumamente serio y eso lo asustó:

-¿Sí?

Vio como esta se asomaba una vez más y miró a uno y otro:

-Aléjate de Lestrange.

Supo enseguida porque lo decía, y miró con terror a Alice, no podían reconocerla ¿verdad?, no se parecía en nada a la Alice de verdad, no era posible que esa maldita mujer la relacionase.

-¿por qué di…?

-Solo hazlo. Sería bueno que ninguno de nosotros tuviese contacto con ninguno de esos, pero en las clases será inevitable.

Alice desconfiada asintió a sus palabras. Más la mirada que les lanzó primero a James y después a él, le hizo comprender que Alice sabía que había algo tras esa advertencia.

Sin más ella se fue, iba a comenzar a cambiarse cuando escuchó la voz de Evans. La buscó con la mirada para encontrársela a los pies de la cama de James, apoyada en la misma y buscando su mirada:

-¿Crees que Potter es tú hijo?

James se incorporó en la cama y la miró desde ahí:

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Preguntó ahora Remus sorprendido, Evans, formó una sonrisa en su rostro y no pudo dejar de notar como James miraba a esta como idiota.

-Se apellida Potter, se parece a él, y es evidente que no puede soportar la idea de que Peter lo haya traicionado, tal y como Potter declaró delante de todo el gran comedor.

Está aterrado de pensar en que eso sea posible. Todo el mundo cambia con el tiempo. Y estoy segura de que no pasó desapercibida, ni para ti, ni para ninguno de los dos que nos acompañan, la mirada de angustia que le dedico a Potter cuando este le hablo.

-Pero dijiste…

Comenzó a argumentar James, ella se separó de la cama y bajando la mirada hacía el suelo, se mordió el labio inferior y declaró:

-Sé lo que dije. Dije lo que él necesitaba escuchar para no hundirse. Dije lo que deseo creer desde lo más hondo de mi ser, a lo que todos los presentes necesitamos aferrarnos con todas nuestras fuerzas para no caer.

Y era cierto, ella había hecho una suposición que había abierto una pequeña brecha de esperanza, pues antes de que ella lo hubiese dicho todos habíamos sentenciado a Peter. Al menos él lo había hecho y James, por más que le doliese estaba pensando lo mismo.

Porque era cierto, no habían dejado de notar la mirada de suplica que ese Peter le había lanzado a Potter.

Escucharon que llamaban a la puerta una vez más y sin esperar permiso esta se abría. En el umbral de la puerta apareció McGonagall:

-Les traigo sus corbatas. A partir de mañana entraran a formar parte de la casa de Ravenclaw, recibirán las mismas asignaturas que ellos. Y podrán estar por Hogwarts como cualquier alumno normal.

No pudo evitarlo y sonrió, al fin libertad. Vio como esta cerraba la puerta y los miraba a todos con cierto grado de gravedad en su mirada:

-No creo tener que explicaros, que es de suma importancia que nadie conozca sus verdaderas identidades. También pediré que tengan un poco de sentido común y que no se pasen este año. Yo no tengo la más mínima autoridad. Y después de la caída del ministerio de Magia, es evidente que las cosas están mal.

Apelo a su inteligencia para que no hagan locuras, ni salidas nocturnas. Por lo que más quieran no se jueguen la expulsión, aquí puedo protegerlos, fuera no.

Señorita Evans. Le ruego que vaya a hablar con su compañera y le informe de todo.

Evans asintió y tras echarles un último vistazo a todos ellos se marchó. Sirius se giró para intentar ponerse una vez más el pijama pero McGonagall parecía tener algo más que decirles.

-No quiero ninguna tontería chicos. NADA de capas invisibles, NADA de mapas increíbles, NADA de trasformaciones en la Luna llena.

-Me temo que eso no puedo controlarlo.

Exigió Remus molesto entre dientes.

-No me refiero a usted Lupin.

Sintió la mirada de McGonagall y se giró para ver que ella solo miraba a James y a él. ¿Podría ser que…?

-Conozco a Canuto y Cornamenta, señores Potter y Black, ¿me he explicado claramente?

Podría no, era, ¿cómo sabía ella de eso?

-¿Cómo es que…?

McGonagall lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Se burlaron bastante bien de nosotros en sus años en Hogwarts. Y aunque sigue siendo un secreto para muchísima gente, algunos sabemos de sus secretos. Así que no quiero ver, ni escuchar, que un enorme perro negro, o el Grinch como todo el mundo llama a este, aparece por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y mucho menos que un ciervo y una rata lo acompañen.

Vale también sabía sobre Peter, ¿pero cómo? De todas formas no tenían la capa de James, esta se había quedado en la torre de astronomía de su tiempo, pero el mapa. ¿Quién tenía el mapa cuando habían viajado?

Sin añadir nada más esta salió de la habitación:

-Eso ha sido muy raro.

Soltó Remus.

-¿Y qué no lo es?

Preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues que no piense que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada.

Declaró él molesto, y sabiendo que los otros dos lo estaban mirando, comenzó a ponerse al fin el pijama.

"_**OPV"**_

Cansada y con muy pocas ganas, comenzó a caminar hacía el gran comedor, sentía que la mochila le pesaba lo indecible. Era un día normal y corriente, salvo porque ahora Hogwarts era el peor sitio para estar. Sobre todo si eras ella, o algún amigo de Harry.

Ni siquiera había esperado a estos para ir a desayunar, no tenía ganas de verlos, no quería comenzar desde tan temprano a pensar en cómo iban a hacer a partir de ese momento las cosas.

Era evidente que no podían seguir yendo a la biblioteca tan libremente a investigar, antes solo debían de preocuparse de Snape, pero ahora era mucho peor. Y ya no había un Slughorn al que intentar sonsacar nada de nada. Por poco que fuese.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el vestíbulo y llegó a la escalera principal a la par que los cuatro chicos nuevos. Blane y Evans venían delante hablando entre ellos, el primero parecía bastante molesto.

-O venga ya, no me digas que la vas a obedecer.

-No he dicho que vaya a ser un santo, pero tampoco creo que debamos ignorar lo que dice.

-Buenos días.

Escuchó que le decía uno de los chicos de atrás de esos dos. Lo miró sin darle mucha importancia e hizo un gesto de cabeza:

-Podrían ser mejores sin duda.

-¿Tú eres Granger verdad?, yo me llamo Regulus Crockford, mi amigo es Pitt Parkin, y ellos son…

-Silver Blane y James Evans. Ya los conozco por desgracia.

Se dispuso a irse sin más cuando sintió que la cogían del brazo, cuando fue a recriminar se quedó helada.

-Hola, hola, sangre sucia.

Alarmada se soltó de su agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás, acercándose a los cuatro chicos.

-No vuelva a ponerme una mano encima.

-Este año te pondré en el sitio que te corresponde Sangre sucia. Mi señor me ha pedido expresamente, que os muestre cual es vuestra posición en el mundo mágico.

-¿Y cuál se supone que es?

Reclamó para su sorpresa Blane enfurecido.

-La de esclavos. Incluso los muggles tienen cierto perdón, porque ellos son simple escoria, pero la gente como ella, ellos, son unos ladrones que han intentado hacerse con lo que es nuestro. Y mi señor les enseñara cual es su posición real.

Furiosa pero sabiendo que si discutía podía ser peor Hermione intentó irse de allí. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras intentando ignorarla, pero ella desde donde estaba aún comenzó a cantar:

-Puedes correr, sangre sucia, pero no podrás esconderte de mí.

-ES ELLA, TÍO ES ELLA.

Buscó con la mirada de donde provenía esa voz y se encontró con que Malfoy, y su sobrina estaban en las puertas del gran comedor y la niña temblaba delante de Malfoy mientras señalaba a Lestrange.

-Calla Luna.

-NO, Ella fue la que atacó mi casa, ella y otros más.

-¿Quién es esa niña Draco?

Preguntó Lestrange, y Hermione, se percató de que había curiosidad en la voz de la misma, se sorprendió cuando Malfoy cogió con fuerza a la pequeña y la ocultó detrás de él.

Detecto miedo en los ojos grises de este. Sin saber porque lo hacía, ella misma, se puso cerca de Malfoy, sin llegar a estar al lado de él.

-No es nadie tía. Una nueva alumna de primero.

-De magos espero.

-Puedes estar segura.

Dijo este con la mayor prepotencia posible. Lestrange, miró a este un momento directamente a los ojos, pero de un momento a otro soltó una carcajada:

-Aprendiste bien Draquito. Pero ahora quiero ver a la pequeña, apártate.

-No, ya te he dicho que es hija de magos. No tienes nada más que saber de ella.

Vio el brillo de peligro en los ojos de Lestrange, y por un momento Hermione pensó que ella iba a atacar a Malfoy:

-No quiero tener que repetirte que te apartes de ella.

Sorprendiéndose a sí misma Hermione, tiró de la pequeña Luna y la ocultó detrás de ella. Sintió como la niña se resistía, pero no le importó. Harry, tenía cierto cariño por esa niña, y si Lestrange conseguía hacerse con esa información, sería peor que la rebeldía que Malfoy estaba mostrando ante ella.

-Vete de aquí, corre.

Le murmuró entre dientes y la empujó. Luna no estaba dispuesta a marcharse y eso la enfureció.

-Vete o le harán daño a tu tío, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendida, miró un momento de ella a Malfoy y después una vez más a ella. Vio un pequeño brillo en sus ojos verdes y supo que esa maldita niña no era una Slytherin.

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Malfoy se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Luna cargada de miedo pero de decisión a la par.

-Mira tú, resultó valiente la pequeña. Eso es muy interesante. Acércate, ¿eres una leona?

-Pertenece a Slytherin.

Se apresuró a decir Malfoy, se colocó cerca de ella, aunque ya no podía ocultarla, Lestrange, estaba demasiado cerca.

-Una Slytherin eso está bien.-Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña: -Así que dices que yo ataqué a tus padres, ¿y quiénes eran ellos?

-No puedo decírtelo.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formó en el rostro de Lestrange.

-¿Qué no puedes decírmelo?

Hermione sacó su varita y se acercó colocó en un buen ángulo, apuntó a Luna y espero el momento indicado:

-Me parece que no tienes más alternativa que hacerlo.

Lestrange, miró directamente a los ojos de la pequeña y la furia recorrió el cuerpo de la misma. Hermione sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer le iba a costar muy caro, no pudo más que gritar:

-DESMAYUS.

El hechizo golpeó en el pecho de la pequeña, y esta cayó en brazos de Malfoy en el mismo momento en que Lestrange se giraba y le lanzaba un hechizo a ella.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha y se llevó la mano hacía el lugar. Cuando se quitó la mano de ahí, descubrió que tenía un corte en la misma. El calor y la quemazón eran bastante insoportables, pero no estaba dispuesta a que ella le viera ni el reflejo más leve de dolor.

Lestrange se preparó para atacar una vez más contra ella:

-Ni se le ocurra profesora Lestrange. En este colegio no se castiga a los alumnos con castigos físicos.

La voz de McGonagall se hizo escuchar y el alivio la recorrió, Lestrange bajó la varita y tan solo formó una sonrisita en su rostro:

-No importa, esta tarde tengo clase con la señorita Granger.

Sin más se fue del lugar. Y ella se sintió temblar de arriba abajo, ¿qué había hecho?, Era cierto que en la tarde tendría defensa de artes oscuras con ella. Sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando enfocó su vista en la persona que tenía delante se encontró con los ojos de Harry.

Al menos su color:

-¿Estás bien?, ese corte no se ve muy bien. Quizás deberías ir a la enfermería.

-La señorita Elkins tiene razón señorita Granger. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ella dejó de mirar a una y otra y fijo su vista en la pequeña en brazos de Malfoy:

-En proteger a esa niña.

Respondió sin más:

-Ella no le habría hecho nada a la pequeña. Actuó precipitadamente y ahora…

-Sí se lo habría hecho.

Esa afirmación se ganó una mirada de reproche de Malfoy:

-Ahora es cuando se lo hará. Te juro Granger que como le ponga una mano encima por culpa de esto…

-Lestrange sabe Legeremancia, ¿qué habría visto en la mente de ella?, A Harry siendo amable, a Harry hablando con ella. A Harry abrazándola. Nada de lo que hubiese visto antes o después de esas imágenes, cambiaría el hecho de que Harry le presta atención a Luna. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado?, ¿Qué le pasó a la persona a la que ella se enfrentó en el ministerio?

El silencio se hizo a su alrededor, por sorprendente que le pareciera, allí solo estaban, McGonagall, los cuatro chicos y dos chicas, Malfoy con Luna en brazos y ella misma.

El miedo que había sentido a lo que pudiera hacerle a la pequeña, la había cegado y no había pensado en nada más. Solo quería protegerla. Tenía que hablar con Harry, él debía mantenerse alejado de ella.

-Comprendo. Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería señorita Granger.

Sin más McGonagall se marchó. Los cuatro chicos la siguieron de cerca. Ella se ajustó la mochila y tomó el camino a la enfermería. Por extraño que pareciera, sería la primera vez que tendría que ir a la misma por buscar problemas.

No pudo evitar forma una sonrisa rebelde en su rostro. Muy bien, así que Lestrange quería guerra con ella, pues se la iba a dar:

-No pareces estar muy asustada que digamos. Podría decirse que estás pensando en cómo vengarte.

Se sorprendió al ver que Elkins iba a su lado. Ella también cargaba con una mochila y miraba al frente sin más. Al darse cuenta de que la miraba, la miró de vuelta y formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro:

-A mí tampoco me cae bien ella. No me gustó demasiado el cómo me trato ayer en la noche. Quiero que sepas, que si necesitas ayuda, aquí cuentas con dos manos.

Sin decir nada más, camino con ella hasta la enfermería. ¿Cuántos alumnos estarían dispuestos a no someterse?

Ver que una chica a la que no conocía de nada y que ahora portaba la corbata de Ravenclaw le ofrecía su ayuda, la hizo sentir bien. Quizás ese año podía salvarse en cierto modo.

Al menos varios alumnos ya habían dicho que no se dejarían aplastar, entre ellos estaban algunos que habían pertenecido al ED. En ese momento, más que nunca, se alegraba de haber formado ese grupo en quinto año.

-Te tomo la palabra Elkins.

-Luna. Puedes llamarme Luna.

Juntas llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey fue quien las recibió:

-Ya sabía yo que no tardaría en llegar, ¿y bien, dónde está el señor Potter?

Elkins a su lado miró a Madame Pomfrey perdida, ella formó una sonrisa en su rostro y declaró:

-Por sorprendente que pueda parecerle Madame Pomfrey, Harry no viene conmigo. Soy yo la que necesita su ayuda.

Sin más le mostró su mejilla derecha y Pomfrey la miró sorprendida:

-¿Quién le hizo eso señorita Granger?, ¿por qué?

Y corrió a buscar algo para curarla, cuando ella comenzó a limpiar la herida le dijo sin poder dejar el desafío en su voz:

-La nueva profesora Lestrange, porque le plante cara.

-Por los cuatro fundadores, ¿qué será de los alumnos si hasta el premio anual ha decidido descarriarse?

-No Madame Pomfrey, ella no ha decidido descarriarse, lo que ha hecho ha sido defender a una niña de once años.

Escuchó que decía Elkins:

-El complejo de héroe es del señor Potter, señorita Granger, no lo olvide.

Le dio una poción, y tras bebérsela sintió una quemazón en el rostro, ella le puso una gasa para tapar el corte y le dijo que podía marcharse.

Juntas y sin pasar por el gran comedor, Elkins y ella se dirigieron a la clase de pociones que era la primera de esa mañana.

"_**OPV"**_

Con Granger, de todos los malditos niños que iban a Hogwarts Lilian Evans se tenía que hacer amiga de Hermione Granger. ¿Acaso todo eso era una maldita broma?

Ya se había sorprendido bastante al verlas entrar juntas en la clase de pociones, pero aún más cuando habían comenzado a hablar como si nada.

Harry se había sentado al lado de Granger y había saludado a Evans. Su amigo pelirrojo ocupo rápidamente el asiento continuo a Harry, aunque estaba claramente molesto al tener que sentarse ahí.

Habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos tres, dejando algo de lado a Evans, pero esta no parecía darle importancia a ese hecho. Se fijo en como de repente Harry dejaba de hablar para sin previo aviso coger el rostro de Granger y obligarla a girarlo.

Harry se había quedado helado al ver que esta tenía una gasa que le cubría el corte que Lestrange le había hecho.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No es nada. Me caí y tuve que ir con Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Te caíste?

Preguntó este con el ceño fruncido. Ella asintió, y les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos chicos, los cuales claramente no se creyeron nada. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como Harry fijaba ahora su vista en Evans. Y que ambos intercambiaban una mirada.

Cuando Harry miró al frente, él supo que era consciente de que Granger le había mentido. ¿Cómo era posible que con una simple mirada, ellos hubiesen sabido entenderse?

Algo en él se había encendido y eso lo obligó a apartar la mirada de ese grupo para fijarla en el profesor, lo que lo enfureció aun más, se había olvidado que era Snivellus.

El resto del día había sido algo similar. Se la había pasado espiando los pasos de Evans durante todo el día. Se había sorprendido cuando ella había interceptado a la rubia de la que se habían reído el primer día que ellos habían llegado allí.

Resultó que ella se llamaba Luna Lovegood, al parecer era hija del dueño del quisquilloso. Ella y una pelirroja de fuerte carácter (había que decirlo), habían estado hablando con Evans, y Granger en la biblioteca.

Alice se había acercado a ellas algo molesta con Evans, por haberla dejado de lado. Pero las otras la recibieron como una más. Se presentó con su nombre falso y se sentó con ellas.

No le molestaría tanto, si no fuera porque Harry y el pelirrojo se habían unido a todas ellas en cierto momento.

-¿Sería buena idea acercarme?

Casi le da algo cuando escuchó la voz de un chico tras él. Este contaba con el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color.

Su rostro era redondeado, y miraba hacía la mesa que él mismo observaba dudoso:

-¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntó algo molesto, este pareció notarlo por primera vez, ya que dio un pequeño salto de asombro. Cuando se recuperó lo miró desconfiado:

-¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué espías a Harry y el resto?

-Yo no espío a Harry. Solo es que me sorprendió verlo rodeado de ese grupo tan pintoresco.

-Hermione, Harry y Ron, siempre han tenido facilidad para atraer a la gente. Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom.

Le tendió la mano y él se quedó helado. Miró hacía la mesa y después hacía el chico ante él, ¿ese era el hijo de Alice?

-Encantado James Evans.

Estrechó la mano de este y una idea se formó en su mente. El pobre chico no parecía muy espabilado, quizás si…

-Yo creía que después de lo sucedido en quinto año estarías más unido al grupo. Por lo visto Lovegood y la pelirroja así es.

-Luna y Ginny, es normal que pertenezcan al grupo. Ginny es la hermana de Ron y el año pasado era la novia de Harry. Cuando todo esto acabe lo más seguro es que vuelvan a estar juntos. Luna es la mejor amiga de ella. Pero yo. Bueno es cierto que ayude a Harry en quinto año. Pero no puede decirse que tuviese un papel espectacular en el asunto.

-No es lo que yo he oído. Por lo que me han contado, este año no será nada fácil para ti y para ellos tampoco.

El chico pareció tensarse por un momento. Pero después miró hacia otro lado:

-Yo creo que deberías unirte a ellos. Me da que están tramando algo y puede que necesiten algo de ayuda.

-¿Para qué?, Solo sé echar las cosas a perder no…

-O por favor. Haz lo que quieras, pero ya te dije que ellos no opinan así. Al menos Granger y Harry parecen tenerte en alguna consideración, pidieron a McGonagall por ti y Lovegood ayer.

Se quedó callado un momento y sintió la mirada del chico en él, este lo miraba con desconfianza, había hablado de más. El problema era que odiaba ver como alguien se compadecía de sí mismo. No soportaba saber que una persona podía ser más de lo que era, pero se hacía a ella misma de menos.

Lo mejor era retirarse, sí, en ese momento no podría sacar nada del chico, lo intentaría en otra ocasión. Se giró dispuesto a irse y cuando estaba por salir, echó una última mirada a la mesa de estos y se encontró, con que el chico había caminado hasta la misma y se encontraba siendo presentado a Evans y Alice.

¿Deduciría Alice a quien le estaba dando la mano?, ¿Creería en la posibilidad de que se casaría en un futuro con Frank?

La sonrisa en el rostro de ella, no le decía demasiado, por no decir que no le decía nada. Sus ojos se fijaron en las manos de ambos cuando se la estrecharon y vio como rápidamente ambos la apartaban desconcertados.

Si bien no sabían el parentesco que tenían, algo en ellos parecía reconocerse uno al otro.

-Auch. Menudo calambrazo.

Escuchó que decía Evans, y la vio masajearse una de sus manos. Eso lo hizo tensarse:

-Lo siento yo…

-No pasa nada. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Seguro que es lo mismo que os ha pasado a vosotros dos.

El que había pedido disculpas era el pelirrojo, el que Neville había llamado Ron. ¿Quería eso decir que ese chico era hijo de Evans?

Una quemazón inexplicable lo hizo girarse furioso, ¿quién era el padre de ese pelirrojo? Si no andaba muy mal creía recordar que se apellidaba Weasley. ¿Podría ser Arthur?

Negó, no, Evans no podía haberse fijado nunca en él, ¿verdad?

Apretó con furia sus puños y salió de la biblioteca. Tomo el camino hacía su siguiente clase, la de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

¿Quiénes darían esa clase con él?

"_**OPV"**_

Le había mentido, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad?, iban caminando hacía la que sería su primera clase de defensa con esa miserable.

Habían intentado suponer que sería lo que esta haría, pero habían terminado suponiendo que era imposible de determinar. Ella estaba completamente loca, ¿cómo predecir lo que una loca iba a hacer?

Iban hacía la clase, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Arian y él mismo. Según ellas le habían dicho, de los chicos solo uno no iría a esa clase. El bajito del grupo. Y Neville se había tenido que ir a su clase de encantamientos.

Cuando este se había unido a ellos en la biblioteca, se había sorprendido mucho de verlo. Pero le había agradado bastante ver que se animaba a hablar con alguien. Había temido lo que este iba a hacer al enterarse de quien era la nueva profesora de Hogwarts.

La noche anterior no había podido hablar con él, porque cuando habían llegado él ya estaba acostado y con las cortinas echadas. Antes de irse cada cual a su clase, él había detenido a Neville y le había preguntado como estaba.

Este, tan solo había sonreído de medio lado y le había dicho:

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Pero sí quiero que me tengas en cuenta.

Sin más se había ido dejándolo a él completamente helado. Y en ese momento sus ojos solo estaban fijos en la mejilla derecha de su mejor amiga.

"Me he caído.", apretó sus puños con fuerza, había estado tentado a cogerla en varias ocasiones y obligarla a contarle lo que le había pasado, pero no era quien para obligarla a hablar y eso lo enfurecía aún más.

Ron le había dicho que a él tampoco había querido decirle nada de nada. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa:

-La profesora Lestrange, quiso castigarla.

Miró a quien le acababa de hablar:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Es que te lo ha dicho ella?

De solo pensar que eso había sido así, no había controlado su tono de voz, y más que preguntar parecía estar recriminándole a la chica.

-No me lo dijo ella. Yo lo presencié. Fue esta mañana, por defender a la niña que siempre está contigo. Dijo algo de que la profesora Lestrange sabía Legeremancia, ¿qué es eso exactamente?

Harry la miró sorprendido, para después mirar hacía Hermione, ¿por qué ella había hecho eso?, "sabía Legeremancia.", Sintió un escalofrío y recordó a la pequeña Luna corriendo hacía él y abrazándolo, Hermione había protegido a Luna, ella había sido herida por proteger a una pequeña a la que él mismo había puesto en peligro.

Una vez más había sido herida por su culpa. ¿Cuánto más tendrían que aguantar Ron y ella por estar a su lado?

Sintió la mano de Elkins en su antebrazo y tal y como había pasado en la biblioteca tuvo que apartarse de ella. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Ambos se miraron un momento y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. Cerró un momento los ojos y se llevo una mano hacía la frente.

La imagen de su madre a la edad de quince años, en el pensadero de Snape, le asaltó de repente. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora?


	6. Luna Lovegood Ravenclove por algo

_**Pues este es el tercero de hoy, espero los disfrutéis, nos vemos pronto, o eso espero, con otros tres capítulos.**_

_**Luna Lovegood –Ravenclaw por algo:**_

Odiaba Hogwarts: Se quedó paralizado, ¿acababa de pensar eso?

Ya había pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que Lestrange y Greyback se encontraban impartiendo clases en Hogwarts, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no deseaba tener ni una sola clase más con ella.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con semejante golpe que temió haberla roto. Ese día había tenido un enfrentamiento con la profesora McGonagall, esta lo había detenido con esa por tercera vez, para decirle que no lo quería cerca de los seis chicos. Al parecer ella los consideraba peligrosos, según había podido entender entre líneas.

Ella pensaba que Snape tenía un interés especial en ellos.

Y lo peor es que él también había comenzado a creer lo mismo, al menos en lo que respectaba con Luna Elkins. A la que trataba con sumo afecto.

Con el resto era tan o incluso más despreciable que con él, pero con ella todo era diferente. Los había visto varias veces hablar juntos, tratarse con demasiada confianza, ¿qué podía significar eso?

Había intentado odiar a esta por su relación con Snape, pero le había sido imposible conseguirlo. Y otra cosa que no podía entender, por más que quisiera, era el modo en que Evans había comenzado a tratarlo desde hacía unos días.

Había entrado a formar parte del equipo de Ravenclaw, y a pesar de que se encontraban en varias clases, este le había negado hasta el saludo.

Vale que no se iba a morir porque este le hablase, solo le irritaba el no saber el motivo de ello. Luego estaba su frustrante y nada productiva búsqueda de los Horcuxes. Y ni que decir de R.A.B, el cual parecía no haber existido en su maldita vida.

Remus por su parte se la pasaba enfurruñado y molesto, no había cruzado más de dos palabras con él, y a pesar de que estar dando clases en Hogwarts, siempre que había un ataque importante, él asistía.

Cuando lo vio disponerse a ir la primera vez se alarmó. Le había preguntado por la suerte de Nymphadora y este le había dicho que no se preocupase. Que él nunca había dicho que ella estuviese en manos de Voldemort.

Cuando le peguntó porque él si había ido a parar a manos de este, Remus, tan solo lo había mirado fijamente. Él, por su culpa es que Remus estaba bajo estricta vigilancia.

Sin duda eso era terriblemente desesperante. Pero no podía cambiar el puesto de Remus en su vida ni aunque quisiera hacerlo. Él era la única persona que aún podía contarle algo de sus padres, aunque fuese un poco. También había estado antes pensando en la desconfianza que había existido entre Remus y Sirius antes del incidente de sus padres.

¿A qué se debería la misma?, ¿Podría preguntárselo sin herir a este al hacerlo?

Se dejó caer en su cama y miró el techo. Al día siguiente tendría solamente una clase, por lo que podría al menos desconectar un poco de todo aquello. Había permanecido alejado de la pequeña Luna desde que Elkins le había dicho sobre Lestrange.

Y eso había ocasionado algunas miradas reprochadoras por parte de Malfoy, y otras de cierta desilusión por parte de ella. ¿Cómo podía acercarse a ella sin convertirla en un objetivo?, La había pillado en varias ocasiones escondida detrás de algún lugar mirándolo a la distancia.

Pero si por un casual él le devolvía la mirada, ella enfadada la retiraba. Eso lo obligaba a sonreír, pero también a sentirse mal. No quería herir a la pequeña con su actitud, sin embargo, ¿cómo explicarle que se alejaba de ella por su bien?

Frustrado rebuscó su pijama y molesto se lo puso. No tardó en correr las cortinas de su cama y refugiarse en la misma. Ron se encontraba abajo hablando con Hermione, así que no lo molestaría. Ambos habían coincidido en que lo mejor era evitar confrontaciones entre ellos y los mortifagos del lugar. No obstante para él era mucho más difícil controlarse.

Y el único que parecía poder entenderlo era Neville. El cual también perdía los nervios más de lo debido en el último tiempo. McGonagall había tenido que ayudarlo en más de una ocasión. E impedir antes de que fuera a más, algunos enfrentamientos entre Lestrange y él, aunque esta nunca había conseguido llegar a más que palabras hirientes contra Neville.

A él por lo general lo dejaban tranquilo, pero siempre que le era posible, Lestrange, aprovechaba para atacar a Hermione. Las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, habían dejado de ser escritas o teóricos para ser prácticas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y no aprendían Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ahora la clase era Las artes oscuras en sí. Harry no había visto más maldiciones juntas en su vida. Y se las estaban enseñando ni más ni menos contra los que pensaba utilizarlas algún día. ¿Había algo más irónico?

Sí, que a Hermione le parecían unas clases adecuadas. Creyó que se había vuelto loca cuando ella le había dicho casi partiéndose de la risa, que la clase de Lestrange era lo mejor que habían podido hacer por él.

Cuando le había preguntado que si se había vuelto loca, ella tan solo había sonreído:

-No Harry, al contrario. Todas esas cosas que ella está enseñándonos a marchas forzadas. Eran parte de lo que yo había seleccionado, creyendo prudente que aprendiéramos. Si lo miras desde el mismo punto de vista desde el que yo lo estoy enfocando. Veras que Voldemort sin darse cuenta te ha brindado una profesora que podrá mostrarte la verdad.

Una verdad que yo nunca podría enseñarte.

-Definitivamente te has vuelto loca, ¿qué hechizo te ha lanzado hoy?

Reclamó Ron, al escucharla decir esas cosas, mientras que Neville, la miraba como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas de alguna parte de su cuerpo que no deberían de estar ahí.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho en el pasado Harry. Ella te dijo como hacer la maldición Cruciatus. Yo sé la teoría y el movimiento. Pero nunca se me habría ocurrido que había que sentirla, incluso Moddy cuando no la mostró, nunca dijo nada de eso.

Nunca expresó que debías disfrutar torturando a tú enemigo y disfrutando de su dolor. Ella ha sido enseñada por el mejor. Lo cual nos brinda una oportunidad única. ¿Por qué crees que no interfiero y hago todo a la primera?

Ella desea poder torturarme Harry. Quiere encontrar una maldición que yo no sea capaz de hacer. Y con ello me está enseñando más y más. Lo mismo pasa contigo. —Ella dejó un momento de hablar y después añadió: -Quiere pillarte Harry, ansia poder enseñarte en carne propia alguna de las maldiciones que nos está enseñando.

En cierto modo tengo miedo, no voy a negártelo. Cada día que llega su nueva clase me siento aterrada, ¿podré hacer bien la maldición que nos ponga hoy?, ¿Será la primera que experimente en carne propia?

Pero cuando salgo solo puedo pensar en que ya sabemos dos maldiciones más para luchar contra ellos.

-¿Pero de qué sirve si solo sabemos atacar?, tenemos que aprender a defendernos de las mismas también.

Ella había sonreído de medio lado, había extraído de su mochila un pergamino y se lo mostró:

-Estas son las maldiciones que nos ha enseñado hasta ahora, como ves son una cantidad considerable. Y a este lado están los contra-hechizos. Cuando nos den las vacaciones de Navidad, nos dedicaremos a aprender los mismos.

Neville había cogido el pergamino de las manos de ella y lo había inspeccionado con sumo interés, para después decirle:

-¿Podrías enseñármelas a mí también Hermione?

Una vez más Neville, lo había sorprendido, pero no había sido al único, Ginny, Ron e incluso Hermione, lo miraban sin poder creérselo, pero al ver su determinación esta solo había asentido:

-Si es lo que quieres, no dudes que lo haré en la medida de lo que me sea posible.

Neville en esa ocasión no había sonreído agradecido como otras veces, tampoco le había respondido con una mirada de las suyas. Tan solo había apretado más el pergamino en sus manos y había asentido sin quitar la vista del mismo.

Otra cosa que le había sorprendido bastante, era la capacidad de aprendizaje y la potencia de hechizo de Elkins, Evans, y Blane. Esos tres habían sorprendido incluso a Lestrange.

Ella estaba furiosa y a la par alegre, decía que ese curso sería realmente una bendición para su señor. Ella daba por sentado que todos se unirían a su señor, y que él y Hermione, acabarían muertos, a Ron parecía menospreciarlo siempre que le era posible, más aunque su mejor amigo no consiguiera llevar a cabo las maldiciones que ella imponía para aprender, a él no se las mostraba directamente, al menos de momento.

No había dejado de notar que la atención de Lestrange estaba fijada en dos personas nada más.

Elkins y Hermione, Lestrange las amenazaba y las atosigaba siempre que le era posible, y una vez más, él era el culpable de ello.

Según había sabido por los labios de Elkins, a ella le traía sin cuidado lo que esta le hiciese, porque si tenía la oportunidad, se vengaría.

El brillo en los ojos de ella lo hizo sonreír, la verdad es que esa chica y a pesar de su relación con Snape, le gustaba cada vez más. No de forma sentimental, tal y como Ginny había comenzado a tirarle, sino como persona.

Había algo en ella que le agradaba demasiado, quería conocerla y siempre que podía encontrar un tema de conversación lo exprimía en su totalidad, había descubierto que el Quiddich no le agradaba demasiado, no porque le pareciera un juego estúpido y sin sentido como a Hermione, sino porque decía que quien lo jugaba parecía volverse idiota en gran medida.

A eso él la había mirado:

-¿Me estás queriendo decir algo?

Ella lo había mirado con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos verdes, lo había repasado de abajo a arriba y después se había echado a reír. Él iba vestido con su equipo de capitán y llevaba su escoba en la mano. Acababa de terminar de entrenar, y no había querido ir a cambiarse a los vestuarios. Se la había encontrado por los pasillos.

Ambos habían caminado juntos e iban hablando de varias cosas. Cuando salió lo del Quiddich, ella, intentó remediarlo contándole algunas anécdotas de sus compañeros.

En eso perdieron bastante tiempo y acabaron sentados en el pasillo que daba a la señora Gorda. Ella lo había acompañado hasta allí, pero por lo visto no querían separarse aún. Al detenerse, se habían sentado en el suelo, apoyados contra la pared y ella había seguido hablando:

-Como te lo cuento, son como críos. Verlos después de un partido, es como ver a niños de diez años o menos. No, estos tienen capacidad mental superior.

-¿Tan mal se comportan?

Elkins se echó un poco hacía delante y lo miró desde esa posición, su pelo negro cayó hacia ese sentido. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos y una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus labios:

-¿Alguna vez habéis acabado medio desnudos ante Dumbledore y McGonagall?

-¿Hablas enserio?

Había preguntado él, sin creérselo.

-Puedes apostar. Nos castigaron a toda la torre sin ser culpables en absoluto de ello. Lo peor de todo fue cuando me dijeron que yo era la chica de hielo.

Me enfurecí al escuchar esto y sin pensar le lancé el hechizo "Aguamenti", teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en invierno y que no contaba con mucha ropa. Digamos que me quede con la chica de Hielo durante todo ese curso.

-¿Quién fue el pobre diablo?

-James Po—Evans.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír al pensar en Evans en esa situación. Ambos rieron durante un buen rato. Después de esto el silencio se había hecho con ellos.

A pesar de esto ninguno quiso romperlo, se perdieron cada cual en sus pensamientos, hasta que ella comenzó a ponerse en pie. Le había dicho que lo mejor era despedirse ya.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se sorprendió al mirar por la ventana y ver lo tarde que era, sin embargo no lo lamento. La charla con Elkins le había encantado.

Había tenido más charlas, pero ninguna a solas. Desde ese día no habían vuelto a coincidir a solas.

Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió, al escuchar que Ron entraba ya en el cuarto, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado en su cuarto hecho una furia?

No le dio importancia lo mejor sería descansar, sí, el día siguiente sería distinto sin duda.

["**Se incorporó, todavía era de noche. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Escuchó voces salir de algún lugar de la casa. ¿Estarían sus padres aún despiertos?, Se quitó las mantas y tras morderse el labio inferior dubitativamente decidió salir.**

**Sus pasos se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta que daba al patio trasero de la casa:**

**-¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?**

**-Que comprendas. No es tan difícil de entender.**

**-¿Quieres que la deje ir sin más?, ¿Te recuerdo el motivo de nuestro aislamiento?**

**-Lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero ambos éramos conscientes de que esto pasaría, y más de un tiempo a esta parte.**

**-No quiero, ¿es que no lo entiendes?, no tiene que ir, no tenemos por qué enseñársela.**

**-¿Quieres mantenerla en la ignorancia todo el tiempo?, ¿Quieres que luego te lo reproche por siempre?, ¿perderla?**

**-NO QUIERO PERDERTE A TI.**

**-¿Y la sacrificaras a ella?**

**La voz de su padre sonaba con reproche:**

**-Tomamos una decisión, tú la apoyaste desde el principio, ¿por qué quieres cambiar de opinión?, No quiero regresar, no quiero tener que enfrentarlos, no quiero tener que enfrentarte.**

**-Y no lo harás.**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, No lo sabes, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?, No duermes bien, no paras de quedarte pensando en la nada durante horas. El otro día mismamente, ¿piensas que no te vi cuando tuviste que agarrarte la frente?**

**-No sucede nada, me maree nada más.**

**-Como siempre sin duda. No puedes engañarme, nunca has podido. Y no vas a comenzar ahora. Hace cinco meses que tuvimos que mudarnos a esta casa. Colocamos lo indispensable para no correr riesgos. Pero aun así tú has estado peor.**

**-Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees, no podrás mantenerla alejada y si la obligamos, me temo que cometeremos un error.**

**-El precio es demasiado alto.**

**-No lo es. Hermione, no lo entiendes. No me importa, podré seguir, podré aguantar. Pero no quiero sacrificarla a ella. Ya tú te sacrificaste en su momento, no me pidas que lo haga con ella también.**

**-Sin embargo me pides que yo si lo haga.**

**-Nada de eso. Si ella va, tú volverás también.**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que me abandonaras?**

**-Eso nunca. Pero me temo que no podré retenerlo siempre. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Ahora pienso que debimos tomar otras decisiones en su momento.**

**Escuchó que la mujer a la que su padre había llamado Hermione comenzaba a llorar. ¿Quién podía ser ella?, Desde donde estaba no podía verla bien, ¿dónde estaba su madre?, ¿por qué no estaba allí?**

**Miró hacía atrás decidida a ir al cuarto de ella a buscarla y preguntarle quien era esa mujer y porqué su padre parecía tan triste:**

**-¿Podemos al menos esperar a que cumpla la edad?**

**-No creo que sea adecuado. Debería entrar cuando el resto.**

**-No me niegues celebrar este cumpleaños con ella.**

**-Estoy seguro de que él no pondrá objeción, después de todo es su ojito derecho.**

**-Sí, Draco la adora, ¿quién lo iba a decir?**

**-¿Quién no podría adorarla?**

**Ninguno dijo nada más, con intriga por el silencio que se había establecido se asomó.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver como su padre abrazaba a una mujer a la que no podía ver bien y la besaba en los labios.**

**La furia recorrió todo su cuerpo, ¿quién era la tal Hermione y porque su padre la estaba besando justo como a su madre?"]**

Abrió los ojos con cierto esfuerzo, ¿qué se supone había soñado?, ¿Por qué el nombre de Hermione parecía abrasarle la cabeza?

Se llevó una de sus manos hacía los ojos y bostezando volvió a sumirse lentamente en un nuevo sueño. Ya recordaría lo que había soñado.

{"_Se encontraba en un amplio bosque, uno que no terminaba nunca. Su furia era demasiado grande, casi incontenible. Llevaba perdido demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, ¿cuándo daría con él?_

_Miró a su alrededor completamente frustrado, no podía ser tan difícil, ella debería haber puesto algo allí. Alguna señal, ¿cómo sino podría nadie encontrarla?, teniendo en cuenta que quisiera que fuese encontrada claro está._

_Caminó por el bosque pisando las hojas que se habían caído de los árboles, algunas ramas, y rompiéndose aún más la ya andrajosa capa que portaba. Al ver que se enganchaba por enésima vez tiró del broche que la sujetaba y la dejó caer._

_No hacía más que estovarle y hacerle el camino más pesado._

_Sus pasos algo más cansados que cuando empezó con esa empresa casi imposible, lo llevaron ante un gran árbol. _

_Este era de madera de tejo. Claramente tenía más de un centenar de años, y más claro era para él que ocultaba algo en su interior. Sonrió satisfecho, había dado con el gran tesoro._

_Se acercó al mismo con cuidado, ¿habría puesto algo para impedir que la consiguieran?, seguramente, ¿pero qué?_

_Frunció el ceño algo exasperado, la noche ya había caído una vez más. Menos mal que sería la última, porque lo sería. Apuntó con su varita hacía el mismo y dijo diferentes hechizos._

_No hubo nada en contra y sonrió, ¿podría de verdad haber sido tan sumamente ingenua?, caminó hasta el árbol y lo recorrió._

_Enseguida encontró el lugar exacto donde se encontraba lo que buscaba. Con una sonrisa en el rostro introdujo su mano en el mismo y lo cogió._

_Todo a su alrededor cambió, ahora se encontraba sentado en un reconfortante sillón, delante de él una mesa de madera de tejo, y una caja de la misma madera justo encima. Sonrió mientras se recostaba en el sillón y admiraba ambos objetos ante él._

_Ese magnífico árbol, había resultado ser bastante útil. Al reconocer el mismo supo enseguida que se convertiría en su aliado. Y sería parte de él. Y ahí ante él, estaban los objetos que habían salido de su espléndida madera._

_Una mesa, que pasaría a formar parte de esa maldita casa y que guardaría en sus entrañas el anillo de su antepasado. Este en realidad ya estaba bien oculto en el cajón adecuado._

_Solo quedaba guardar el otro gran tesoro que había conseguido junto con el árbol. Acababan de entregarle la caja ya terminada y no podía dejar de apreciar la ironía. La madera de tejo sería una vez más la guardiana de una pluma de fénix._

_Cogió con delicadeza la hermosa pluma de encima de la mesa, debía de haber sospechado desde un principio que se trataría de una pluma de esos hermosos animales. Por la simple razón de que serían las capaces de cargar con tanta magia en su interior._

_Y ahora no solo portaba la magia que Rowena había impreso en ella, sino también la suya propia. Se había percatado de que Rowena no había puesto ninguna protección para adquirir la misma, por el simple hecho de que esta ya llevaba sus propias protecciones._

_Pero su propósito no era en ningún momento utilizarla, por lo que no había tenido que enfrentarse a ninguna de esas tonterías que ella hubiese impuesto._

_Sonrió mientras la admiraba:_

_-Preciosa. Y ahora eterna._

_Dejó con cuidado la misma encima del pequeño almohadón que había colocado en el interior de la caja y la miró una vez más. ¿Dónde podría ocultarla?_

_La cueva estaba cogida, la casa también, el lago igual. ¿Qué sitio sería el idóneo para ello?, todo se oscureció, lo último que vio fue como la caja era cerrada dejando en su interior la magnífica pluma de fénix._"}

Se movió incómodo en la cama, inconscientemente y perdido aún en los sueños se llevó una de sus manos a la frente, le dolía la cicatriz, era insoportable. Se apretó el lugar y suspiró frustrado. Golpeó el colchón con el puño y el dolor pareció desaparecer poco a poco.

-Venga arriba dormilon que ya es de día. Un estupendo día.

¿Ese era Ron?, ¿Desde cuándo tan animado desde tan temprano?, bostezó cansado. Esa noche no había sido muy buena, de hecho no recordaba con claridad que había soñado, pero se sentía terriblemente cansado.

Se sentó en la cama y cogió las gafas, se restregó los ojos intentando hacer desaparecer el cansancio de los mismos y tras bostezar una vez más, se levantó por completo.

Recogió lo necesario y se dirigió al baño, lo mejor era darse una buena ducha y despertarse así.

Tras todo eso salió del baño ya vestido y se sorprendió al no ver a Ron en la habitación:

-¿Dónde está Ron?

-Dijo que te esperaba abajo.

Le contestó Neville con voz somnolienta. Asintió a las palabras de este y buscó su mochila y algunas cosas más en su baúl. Una vez tubo todo lo que podía necesitar ese día, apuntó al baúl con su varita y comenzó a recitar uno a uno, todos los hechizos que Hermione le había pedido instalar en el mismo.

Al pensar en ella, sintió un escalofrío, ¿había él soñado con su mejor amiga?, Sí, de eso no había ninguna duda, recordaba haberse despertado con el nombre de ella a punto de salir de sus labios. ¿Qué había soñado exactamente?

Intentó recordar el sueño, pero le fue imposible. Sin darle importancia se dirigió a la sala común. Un nuevo y espléndido día iba a dar comienzo. Y para mejorarlo, ese día solo tenía una clase, y no era ni con Snape ni con Lestrange, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Al llegar a la sala común enseguida localizó a Ron y Hermione. Ambos estaban en uno de los sillones enfrente del fuego, hablaban animadamente.

De repente Hermione sonrió ampliamente y levantó una de sus manos, en esta había una pluma de color anaranjado. Ella hizo un gesto con la misma y la dejó descansando en la nariz de Ron.

Sintió algo pesado en su interior, y una punzada en la frente, ¿por qué esa pluma le parecía familiar?, Sería el color, ¿no se parecía al pelaje del fénix de Dumbledore?

"_-Preciosa. Y ahora eterna."_

El último sueño que había tenido, le vino a la mente como si fuera una flecha recién mandada.

-Ron, Hermione tengo algo que…

-Harry, ya era ahora amigo. Tengo algo que decirte.

Lo cortó Ron alegremente, ambos se pusieron en pie y Harry se quedó callado en el acto, ¿qué podía querer decir…?

-Hermione y Yo estamos saliendo.

Todo pensamiento coherente dejó de circular por su mente en ese momento, para segundos después volver a funcionar, ¿qué era lo que iba a decirles antes?, Era algo importante, sí, ya recordaba.

-Una pluma de fénix, se encuentra en una caja que él mismo mandó crear, está hecha de madera de tejo. Creo que es la misma madera de la que está hecha su varita. La pluma pertenecía a Rowena Ravenclaw.

No había más que decir, y sintiéndose repentinamente fuera de lugar, sin decir ni una sola palabra más salió de la sala común.

Sus pasos lo llevaron cerca de la sala de los menesteres, miró el pasillo en el que se encontraba y dio media vuelta, no quería entrar allí. ¿Dónde podía ir?

Quería estar solo, no quería ver a nadie. Quizás en las cocinas. Allí nadie pensaría en mirar, pero aguantar los constantes insultos de Kreacher y las atenciones empalagosas de Dobby.

Negó, ese no era un buen lugar para ir.

Suspiró, andaría por un rato, seguro encontraba un sitio donde poder estar tranquilo. Llegó a la parte que daba a la casa de Hagrid, tampoco quería ir hacía allí. Se giró y sintió unas cuantas gotas en su rostro.

Miró al cielo, unas nubes negras se encontraban cubriendo el mismo. ¿Quién demonios había dicho que ese sería un día estupendo?

"_**OPV"**_

Se había pasado todo el día, dando vueltas con Alice, ambas habían coincidido en tomar estudios para auror o medimaga. La verdad era que cualquiera de las dos profesiones eran, casi indispensables en su tiempo. Y por lo visto hasta ahora, también para el tiempo al que habían ido a parar.

Ahora se encontraba paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts. Había estado un rato con Hermione y su ahora novio Ron. Además de la hermana de este y la chica con la que compartía nombre y casa. Luna Lovegood.

La verdad es que esa chica le caía simpática. Era rara, no lo iba a negar, pero una rareza atrayente. Se había pasado casi más de media tarde preguntándole que eran cada una de las cosas que dejaba escapar de sus labios.

Le había dado explicaciones de lo más variopintas, y divertidas para que mentir. Sonrió alegremente, ese día no habían tenido nada más que herbologia y lo agradecía la verdad.

A pesar de que había estado todo el día lloviendo la tarde parecía haber decidido dar un descanso o mejor un buen entrenamiento para los jugadores de Quiddich. Alice se había alegrado bastante al ver que esa tarde podrían practicar. Ella era su mejor amiga, pero también una loca amante del Quiddich, nunca lo abría dicho cuando la vio por primera vez, pero sin embargo resultó ser toda una experta.

Su puesto era el de buscadora, y era bastante rápida. Ese era el vínculo que la unía a Potter y sus amigos. Además de ser la prima lejana de Black claro estaba.

Había pensado en ir a visitar un poco a Sev, pero al final se decidió por ir a dar una vuelta. Le gustaba el frío, para ella el invierno y el otoño eran las dos épocas mejores del año. El verano era demasiado caluroso y la primavera indecisa.

Abrigada de pies a cabeza era como se encontraba. Divisó la cabaña de Hagrid y sonrió de medio lado. Ese guardabosque nunca cambiaría. Lo había visto solo dos veces desde que Lestrange los había devuelto a Hogwarts. Pero él siempre le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Quizás pasase a tomarse un té con él más tarde. Miró el cielo y se percató de que comenzaba a oscurecer, el día había sido gris y la oscuridad era cada vez más inminente. Sería un paseo corto.

Metió sus en los bolsillos de su abrigo y comenzó a caminar perdida en sus pensamientos. Desde el día que había pasado lo del ministerio, ninguno de ellos había sido el mismo. Pero tampoco estaban amargados.

¿De qué serviría eso?, Ella solo había ido al cuarto de ellos para darles una pequeña esperanza. Y se sentía bien al ver a Pettigriw sonreír como si nada pasara. Le había gustado ver a Remus enfurruñado por no localizar a ninguna Nymphadora. Black por otra parte parecía enfurruñado y decidido a meterse en algún lío, aún no había conseguido que le siguieran.

Pero ese chico siempre conseguía lo que quería, todos sabían que él y Potter eran los cabecillas, y que siempre que Black quería algo, se hacía. Solo esperaba que no les buscasen demasiados problemas al resto.

Recordó la cara de Potter, y el semblante que se cargó durante los dos días siguientes al descubrimiento de Pettigriw. Sentía cierta curiosidad, ¿sería en verdad Harry su hijo?, ¿O se trataría de un simple familiar y ya?

Podría preguntarle al chico por su padres y ya. Eso sería mucho más fácil que estar especulando cada cual por su parte. Y seguramente errando sin remedio. Era cierto que se parecían en gran medida, pero podía ser casualidad. Después de todo, Sev solo había hecho unos retoques en ella, y parecía ser la gemela del chico.

Si se guiaban por el parecido físico, eso lo convertía en su posible hijo también.

Y eso era imposible. Sonrió de medio lado, sí, era completamente imposible. Levantó su mirada hacía frente y se quedó parada en el sitio.

¿Por qué justo cuando pensaba en él aparecía?, no lo había visto en todo el día, incluso sus dos mejores amigos lo habían buscado y no lo habían encontrado. ¿Por qué ella sin buscarlo si quiera lo encontraba?

Allí estaba, mirando al bosque prohibido ante él, con la vista perdida en ninguna parte. Se encontraba sentado en el césped, pero con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Su árbol.

Caminó hacía él y una vez cerca:

-¿Tan interesante es la vista para no aparecer en todo el día?

-Nadie me iba a echar de menos de todas formas. Y sí, el movimiento de las hojas con el viento es sumamente interesante. Estoy planteándome hacer una tesis sobre ello.

-A la profesora Sprout le apasionará, y a Neville también.

Pudo apreciar un amago de sonrisa torcida en sus labios:

-¿A qué has venido?

-Por muy imposible que te parezca, no te estaba buscando. Me encontraba dando un paseo y acabe aquí.

-¿En una tarde tan agradable?

-Ya ves, soy de clima frío.

Él tan solo asintió y siguió con la mirada fija en el bosque sin más.

-¿Es buena idea que desperdicies un día así?

-¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

-¿Qué tal ya que vas a desperdiciarlo, que sea celebrando la felicidad de tus mejores amigos?

No obtuvo respuesta por su parte, y el único signo que identifico de que él le había escuchado, fue ver como abría y cerraba su mano como queriendo obviar su pregunta.

-Comprendo.

-No creo.

Contestó él sin más. Ella dejó de mirarlo por un momento y se apoyó también en el árbol:

-No es muy grato ver a quien aprecias en los brazos de otro.

-No podrías estar más equivocada.

Su tono era seguro, no parecía estar mintiendo al afirmar que los celos no eran lo que lo guiaban.

-¿Y si los celos no son tu motor, qué te impide alegrarte por ellos y apoyarlos en este momento tan importante?

Él no respondió, sintió que se movía a su lado y lo miró de reojo, ahora no miraba el bosque, miraba hacía el césped. Parecía dudar entre hablar o no:

-¿Por qué ellos sí?

Fue un simple susurro, pero lo oyó como si se lo hubiese gritado:

-¿Por qué tú no?, No entiendo.

Dijo ella perdida, la verdad es que no sabía que pensar:

-Es evidente, sé la respuesta, pero no me parece justo. Creo que ya he perdido mucho, que he sacrificado más de lo que tengo, y aún así todo el mundo parece poder avanzar y yo no. Todo debo dejarlo a medias, todo termina sin mi consentimiento. Lo único que terminé por mí mismo, lo hice obligado por las circunstancias, no quería hacerlo, pero era mi deber.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco?, Opino que no deberías dejarte guiar por el resto o lo que crean los demás. Vive tú vida y no pienses en nada más.

Por primera vez él rió, más esa risa no le gusto nada, era una risa amarga, falta de alegría, parecía estar riéndose de algo que no tenía ninguna gracia en realidad:

-Ojala fuera tan fácil. Merlín, daría todo lo que tengo por ser capaz de pensar así. Por poder, como tú dices, olvidarme de todo y todos. Ser capaz de coger a Ginny y desaparecer. Pero no es tan fácil. Nunca lo ha sido y no lo será.

-Yo creo que lo es. Ginny es la hermana de Ron ¿cierto?, la pelirroja de ojos castaños y fuerte carácter.

Él asintió a sus palabras:

-Pues no veo el problema, ella parece interesada, sé que llevas gafas pero hasta tú debes de haber visto como te mira. ¿Qué te impide ir a la sala común cogerla y declararte?, En mi opinión estás perdiendo un tiempo precioso. En este tiempo yo no desaprovecharía ni un solo instante para estar con la persona que quiero.

Entiéndeme, no quiero decir que vayas y te cases con ella en el acto. Pero cualquiera de los dos puede salir mal parado. ¿Quieres arrepentirte el resto de tú vida de no haber aprovechado tú tiempo con ella?

Por primera vez él la miró, le devolvió la mirada y lo que vio la dejó helada:

-¿Consideras que es tan fácil?, ¿En qué estás pensando?, ¿Crees que sería capaz de exponerla a semejante peligro?, Prefiero perderla, que me odie, prefiero mil veces que me torturen antes de que a ella le suceda algo por el simple hecho de estar conmigo.

Ella se enfadó, él parecía estar acusándola de idiota y crédula, a su parecer el exagerado era él. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablar así?, Ni que fuera un maldito héroe trágico de la mitología griega. Se incorporó y lo miró desde arriba para recriminarle:

-¿De qué vas tú?, Intento hacerte ver que lo mejor es que no pierdas el tiempo, que vivas y me tratas de idiota o poco menos, con esa actitud es que vas a conseguir quedarte completamente solo.

Por favor, si pareces un mártir. ¿Crees que Dumbledore dejó de vivir al cargar sobre sus hombros todas las responsabilidades con las que cargaba?, Según creo incluso hasta el año pasado, cargó con la responsabilidad de acabar con Voldemort, ¿lo viste dejar de vivir por ello?, ¿Él, alguna vez dejó de disfrutar algo por el peligro que representaba?, No lo creo. Y si él, que era un héroe entre los magos, vivió su vida hasta el fin, ¿qué te lo impide a ti, un simple muchacho de diecisiete años que no es nadie en realidad?

Lo vio enfurecer por momentos y sin previo aviso se puso él también en pie y comenzó a gritarle:

-¿Dé que estás hablando?, ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?, No tienes derecho a hablarme de nada, ni a darme lecciones. ¿Sabes tú lo que es estar siempre en el punto de mira?, ¿Cargar con la responsabilidad de la muerte de cinco personas?, ¿Saber que eres el culpable a pesar de lo que te han dicho?, ¿Acaso piensas que hago lo que hago por deseo?, No soy el maldito "ELEGIDO" por elección propia. No escogí que mataran a mis padres por considerarme un peligro. Nunca quise que mi padrino diera su vida por salvarme, y mucho menos que Dumbledore pusiera todas sus esperanzas en mí.

Maldita sea, tú misma lo has dicho, solo tengo diecisiete años, ¿qué demonios puedo hacer yo contra Voldemort y los suyos?, ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente disfrutar de lo mismo que Ron y Hermione están construyendo?, ¿Por qué desde que me lo han dicho me siento como si me acabasen de dejar completamente solo?

De repente se derrumbó y ella se quedó mirándolo, ¿qué se supone que significaba todo eso?, ¿Quién demonios era Harry Potter?

Con cierta cautela se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, intentó buscar su mirada pero él se la negó. Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer, ¿sería buena idea ir a buscar a sus mejores amigos?, sí, quizás ellos pudieran ayudarlo.

Comenzó a ponerse en pie para ir por ellos, cuando sintió que cogía su mano.

-No te vayas. Por favor no me dejes aquí.

Y no lo hizo, sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrerla por dentro, no se parecía a las anteriores veces que lo había rozado. No, esta corriente iba derecha hacía el corazón. Volvió a dejarse caer a su lado y sin pensar lo abrazó.

Creyó que él no respondería, pero se equivocó, se aferró a ella como si la vida le fuera en ello. Refugió su cara en su hombro y lo sintió temblar.

Sin saber el motivo, ella se mordió el labio inferior y se abstuvo de llevar una de sus manos hacía su mejilla, por la cual una pequeña lágrima resbalaba, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable?, ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta él, de lo que le pasaba realmente?

"_**OPV"**_

Maldito y mil veces maldito, ¿qué se supone se creía que hacía abrazando a Evans de esa forma?

La cena ya había terminado, y no había visto a esta en la misma, cuando le preguntó a Alice ella simplemente le había dicho que se habían despedido antes de la práctica de Quiddich.

Sirius le había dicho que la dejara, que seguramente se encontraría en la biblioteca o en la sala común. Pensó en hacerle caso, pero al percatarse de que Lovegood preguntaba a la hermana del pelirrojo por Potter, cambió de opinión.

Hacía ya unos días que había comenzado a percatarse del trato que se tenían esos dos. Y eso lo enfurecía, ¿es que ella era tonta o qué?, ¿No se daba cuenta de que pertenecían a mundos diferentes?

Nunca podrían estar juntos. ¿Verdad?, Ella no podía elegir quedarse en ese tiempo, eso era imposible.

No obstante cuando recordaba la sonrisa de ella mientras le contaba una de sus tantas locuras. No pudo evitar desear golpear a Potter por mirarla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acapararla de esa forma?, ¿A ver esas sonrisas tan desquiciantes? ¿Quién demonios se creía para hacerla reír de esa forma?

Snivellus después de todo era su mejor amigo. Pero él era un maldito recién llegado. Furioso había salido del gran comedor y había comenzado a caminar en su busca.

Y ahí estaba él, debajo de la lluvia al igual que ellos. Ellos estaban de rodillas en el césped, uno abrazado al otro. Era evidente para él que llevaban bastante tiempo así, pues estaban empapados ambos.

¿Cuánto más pensaban seguir así?, cegado por el enfado se acercó hasta ellos:

-¿A gusto?

Ambos se separaron y se miraron uno al otro:

-Lo siento yo…

-No te preocupes Harry. Fue mi culpa. ¿Quieres que regresemos ya?

Escucharla a ella hablarle de esa manera lo enfadó más, él muy idiota le sonrió en respuesta a su pregunta. Él fue el primero en ponerse en pie, y le tendió la mano a ella para que la cogiera.

Sin más se la apartó y cogió él la mano de ella. Sintió los ojos de ella en él, pero no le importó, solo deseaba dejarle algunas cosas en claro al chico:

-¿Qué crees que haces?

Le recriminó Evans.

-Buscarte, ¿se puede saber que hacías aquí y con él?, Sabes que nos tienen prohibido andar a estas horas fuera del castillo.

-Tú también estás fuera del mismo.

-Te repito que yo salí a buscarte. ¿Qué se supone hacías ahí abrazada a él?

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?, Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío.

Él formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, ¿cuándo aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada cuando estaba furioso?

-No quiero que todos piensen que las chicas de dónde venimos son tan fáciles como tú. Eso le haría daño a la imagen de Alice.

-¿Qué te has creído?

-Retira eso Evans. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Seguro que para ti no lo era, ¿dime besa bien?

Evans le propinó un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder, enfadado dio un paso hacía ella, pero el miserable de Potter se interpuso:

-Ni se te ocurra seguirla.

Los ojos verdes de este parecían brillar de furia. Estaba seguro que los de él mismo brillaban con la misma intensidad en ese momento.

-Quítate del medio y no te metas en esto.

-No nos hemos besado. No hemos hecho nada, ella solo me estaba ayudando nada más. Si no me crees es que eres estúpido.

-Pues lo seré.

Sin más lo empujó y se alejó de él, pero Evans ya no estaba a la vista. Decidido a encontrarla siguió sus pasos.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Ravenclaw se encontró con sus amigos sentados cerca del fuego:

-¿Ha pasado por aquí Elkins?

Preguntó entre dientes:

-¿Ese golpe te lo dio ella James?

Preguntó Alice de forma distraída y mirando unas cartas que tenía en su mano.

-¿Pasó o no?

-Se fue derecha a nuestro cuarto, necesitaba cambiarse. Estaba empapada.

-No parecía importarle en absoluto hace un momento.

Se acercó a ellos para observar la partida de Alice y Peter, mientras que era observado de reojo por Sirius, el cual se encontraba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Remus:

-Adiós a tú caballo. Si no dejas de ver la telenovela me temo que perderás Canuto.

-Jaque mate, ¿qué pasó Cornamenta?

De repente sintió que ese nombre no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, aunque la verdad es que ella no era nada de él, así que no tendría ningún sentido. ¿En qué estaban pensando cuando escogieron esos nombres?

-¿Un momento como que mate?

Escuchó recriminar a Remus:

-No ha llegado aún el día que puedas ganarme al ajedrez Lunático, así que no te hagas esperanzas.

-¿Lunático?, ¿Sabes que a mí me llaman Lunática Lovegood?

James miró hacía la que acababa de hablar y vio que estaba totalmente apalancada en uno de los sillones, se encontraba echada como si nada, su varita se encontraba en su oreja derecha y tenía la revista de su padre en sus manos. Su pelo largo y rubio se encontraba desparramado por completo en el sillón.

-Gracias por el dato.

-¿Vas a decirnos qué pasó?

-Potter, eso es lo que pasó.

-¿Harry?, ¿Dónde está?, Ron y Hermione andan como locos buscándolo. Creen que Lestrange ha podido hacerle algo.

Una vez más la voz de la chica los interrumpió, era una voz soñadora y parecía decir las cosas con la mayor calma del mundo.

-Pues no parecía muy herido que digamos. Estaba muy acaramelado con Elkins en los jardines.

Notó enseguida que su tono de voz había sonado demasiado amargo y cargado de celos.

-¿Harry?

Preguntó esta mirándolo con sus ojos color platino fijos en él. Se sintió un poco incómodo ante esa mirada:

-Si.

-¿Harry Potter?

-¿Quién más?

-¿Tienes bien graduadas las gafas?

Alice, Sirius y Peter rompieron a reír ante esa última pregunta por parte de la chica. Él la miró furioso y tras echarles una mirada asesina a los alegres oyentes declaró:

-Sí, el maldito de ojos verdes, pelo negro, y sonrisa absurda. El indeseable de atención extrema, Potter, el de la marca en forma de rayo en la frente.

-¿Marca?, ¿Qué marca?

Escuchó que preguntaba Remus interesado:

-¿No la has visto?

Se sorprendió al ver que todos negaban:

-Sí, Potter tiene una marca en la frente. –se señaló el lugar exacto en su propia frente: -La tiene justo aquí. Es de una forma curiosa, parece un rayo.

-Le tomas mucha atención para caerte tan mal.

Lanzó Alice.

-Por favor si se ve claramente.

-Lo sorprendente es que ninguno de ustedes supiera de ella, ¿de dónde sois exactamente?

Luna Lovegood, ya no estaba tirada en el sillón, tampoco leía la revista, y su mirada ahora había cambiado. No perdía su toque soñador, pero sus ojos, esos ojos estaban calculando. Esa chica estaba pensando y a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de saberlo?

Preguntó de forma imprudente Peter, ella miró a este unos segundos escasamente y después centró su mirada en Remus lo miró durante un minuto aproximadamente, después posó su vista en Alice y seguidamente en él.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y ella parecía estar muy concentrada, en ese momento Sirius se puso en pie y miró hacía las escaleras:

-Y aquí está la estrella de la tarde, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo mi querido amigo James para que lo golpearas?

Lovegood, se tensó por unos segundos, giró la cabeza hacía Sirius, el cual sonreía con su típica sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peligroso en sus ojos grises. Siguió la mirada de este y la posó en Evans.

Ella miraba hacía él con furia contenida. De repente la chica se puso en pie y sin apartar la mirada de Evans dio un paso hacia atrás:

-Tiene sentido, por eso el parecido. Por eso no saben nada. Pero, ¿cómo lo han hecho?

Sus palabras fueron un simple susurro y solo él pareció escucharlas. Los otros miraban a la chica sin entender.

Ella volvió a dar un paso más para alejarse, parecía querer escapar. Pero él tenía otros planes. Se puso en pie dispuesto a atraparla antes de que echara a correr, fue capaz de cogerla del brazo:

-Un momento, ¿qué…?

-Petrificus Totalus.

El hechizo salió de su varita e impactó en él, justo en el momento en que conseguía soltarse de su agarre. Sin esperar, ni dar explicaciones, la chica echó a correr.

Enseguida salió de la sala común por la entrada de la misma, ¿a dónde se dirigiría?

-Finite Incantatem

-Tenemos que alcanzarla.

-Ya está otra vez esa loca armándola. No entiendo porqué está en nuestra casa.

-Se dice que Rowena era una mujer que aceptaba a todo el mundo ¿no?

-Esa era Hufflepuff.

James miró a sus compañeros y Remus fue el que habló:

-¿Qué se supone te pasa?

-Ella sabe algo, ¿no te has fijado en cómo nos ha mirado?

-Asustada. -Aportó Alice desconcertada: -Parecía no saber qué hacer o decir.

-Exacto, y antes de salir corriendo ella susurró que era normal que nosotros no supiéramos nada. ¿Nada de qué?, ¿A qué se refería?

-¿De qué estaban hablando antes de que se pusiera así?

Preguntó Evans interesada, él la fulminó con la mirada pero fue Sirius quien le respondió:

-De tu apasionante encuentro con Potter en los jardines del colegio.

-¿Con Potter?

-¿Harry Potter?, ¿Qué le ha visto?

-Ni siquiera se parece un poco a Cho, ¿cómo pudo fijarse Potter en ella?

Ahora todas las miradas de todos los integrantes en la sala común estaban puestas en Evans, además de los murmullos. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese Potter para causar ese efecto?

-¿De mi que…?, ¿Qué mentiras les has contado?

-Solo dije la verdad, ¿o acaso me vas a negar que estabais bien abrazados en mitad de los jardines?

-Eres un maldito chismoso. Solo lo estaba ayudando, y aunque no fuera así, deja de meterte en mis asuntos. Y deja a Harry en paz.

-¿Harry?, ¿Desde cuándo te tomas tantas confianzas con él?

Una chica de cabello castaño y rizado se había acercado a Evans y se había plantado ante ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Sue Li.

Dijo esta como si nada.

-¿Y tengo que darte explicaciones por…?

-Soy del club de fans de Harry Potter, y no creo que a Romilda le guste saber de esas confianzas que te traes con él.

-¿Club de fans?

Evans y el resto rompieron a reír, pero las risas más grandes eran la de Alice y Evans. Su cara debía de ser de idiota o algo, pues ni de reír fue capaz.

Li descruzó sus brazos y fulminó con la mirada a Alice y Evans:

-¿Crees que puedes llegar la última y ponerte la primera?, ¿No te ha dicho Granger que no es buena idea meterse con Potter? Ella lo sabe muy bien, en cuarto año se lo demostraron.

-Déjala en paz Sue. No creo que a Harry le agrade saber que andas amenazando a sus amigas.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Padma.

-¿Estás segura?, Solo tengo que apretar esto que tengo en mi mano y verás si es o no asunto mío.

La chica a la que habían llamado Padma sacó de su bolsillo un galeón y lo mostró a la otra chica. Esta miró su mano un momento para después mirarla a ella.

-Sabes que es cierto Sue, si queremos puedes tener muchos problemas y lo sabes.

Otro chico más se había acercado a la tal Padma y también sostenía un galeón en su mano, solo que este sonreía de medio lado y jugaba con el mismo como distraído.

La chica lo fulminó a él también y sin más se marchó de allí. Detrás de ella se marcharon dos más. El chico y Padma miraron hacía ellas como aburridos ya de espantarla.

-¿Crees que cambien algún día?

-Considero que sería imposible Michael.

-Opino igual. –Seguidamente este miró hacía todos ellos y frunciendo el ceño agarro el galeón en su mano y declaró: -¿Qué le hicieron a Luna?

-¿Nosotros?, Fue ella, de un momento a otro comenzó a murmurar cosas y salió corriendo después de petrificarme.

-¿Murmurar cosas?, Escuchamos que estaban hablando de Harry.

Recriminó Padma.

-Así es, James nos dijo sobre la cicatriz que tiene en la frente. Cuando le preguntamos de qué estaba hablando, y le dijimos que no nos habíamos fijado en esta, ella nos dijo que lo raro era que no lo hubiésemos hecho.

Comprendo que vosotras os fijéis hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Pero bueno, vamos, en fin. Miradme, ¿creéis que me va eso de fijarme en un tío?

Sirius se señalo de arriba abajo y su expresión lo decía todo, Peter no reprimió una risita. Mientras que Remus lo miraba negando a la par.

Alice y Evans, tan solo suspiraron.

-Lo que aquí mi querido primo intenta exponer, es que preguntamos por su cicatriz y ella se sorprendió de que lo hiciéramos.

-Y no es para menos. ¿De dónde se supone que venís vosotros que no sabéis algo así?, Incluso en cuarto año, los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons sabían de Harry.

Michael parecía bastante sorprendido por su ignorancia y Padma los miraba de forma desconfiada. Ambos prefirieron alejarse de ellos y no seguir hablando. Mientras que por la mente de cada uno de ellos resonaba la misma pregunta, ¿quién era Harry Potter?

Sobre todo en la mente de él. Ahora a su ya de por sí interés anterior, se le unía el deseo de saber más y más de él, para poder aplastarlo. No permitiría que este le quitara a Evans.

"_**OPV"**_

Corría sin un rumbo fijo, temía que alguno de ellos lo hubiese seguido. Pero al parecer no era el caso. Miró hacía atrás y al volver a mirar al frente choco de pleno contra alguien que venía.

El golpe fue bastante grande.

-¿Estás bien?, no miraba por… O eres tú Lunática Lovegood.

-¿Lunática Lovegood?

Ella consiguió enfocar su vista al fin y se encontró ante el Slytherin más odiado por el trío de Gryffindor. Ella la verdad es que no sentía nada por este, más bien le era totalmente indiferente.

A su lado iba la pequeña que parecía haber llamado la atención de Harry. En sus manos llevaba a su pequeña mascota. Al verla no pudo reprimir una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ese era un tema bastante comentado en todas las casas.

-Sí, pertenece a Ravenclaw, es…

-¿Tía Luna?, ¿Eres tú? –La niña de repente se arrodillo a su lado y la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro: -Sí, eres tú sin duda, ¿Quién más llevaría esos pendientes?, ¿y ese collar único?

¿Cómo es que estás tú también aquí?, ¿No me digas que también estudias aquí?

De repente la niña se puso seria y susurró más para ella que para los dos que estaban en su compañía:

-¿Tú también me ocultaste la verdad?

-¿Nos conocemos de algo?, Perdóname pero, juraría que no te he visto en mi vida. Y también apostaría a que no estoy emparentada con los Malfoy en ningún sentido.

-Puedes apostar por ello. ¿Luna estás bien?, pareces algo cansada, sería mejor que nos marchemos.

-No, quiero hablar con ella. Quizás ella sabe por qué Harry no me habla ahora.

Eso último lo dijo con desilusión en la voz.

-¿Qué más te da que San Potter te hable o no?, Ya estoy yo para cubrirlo.

La pequeña Luna lo miró un momento, pero después fijo sus ojos en ella. Luna volvió a sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

La imagen de Lilian Evans se le vino una vez más a la mente, seguida de la de Harry en quinto año. Ambos tenían la misma expresión, la mirada cargada de furia de ella, era igual a la que Harry le había lanzado a Dolohov en el gran comedor la noche que los cogieron.

Después de reconocer, los ojos y los gestos de Sirius Black, y ver a Lilian Evans, el resto no había sido muy difícil de deducir, bueno no del todo, La otra chica, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podía ser.

El bajito, era Pettigriw, el de aspecto cansado no podía ser otro que Remus, y el claramente celoso y de carácter fuerte, el futuro papa de Harry. James Potter.

Y el que la había descubierto, el único que se había percatado de que ella había hecho algunas conexiones. A pesar de que ni ella misma podía entender cómo demonios había llegado a la misma.

Solo había visto esa sonrisa despreocupada, peligrosa y juguetona en una ocasión, pero se le había grabado, como seguramente se le habría grabado a todos los que estuvieron presentes en ese lugar. Era la misma que portaba cuando cayó a través del velo.

Seguidamente de la imagen de Lilian Evans, y de la de Harry, Luna pareció ver por primera vez a la pequeña ante ella. Sus ojos eran iguales.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¿Se estaba volviendo loca de verdad?

-Tía Luna, ¿por qué crees que Harry no me habla?, ¿Por qué ha dejado de mirarme?

Tía Luna, Tía Luna, ¿en qué maldito mundo ella sería llamada tía Luna?

-¿Qué le pasa tío Draco?

-¿Quién demonios puede saber lo que tiene esta en la cabeza?

-Yo sé de alguien, él parece saberlo a cada instante el tío Ro…

De repente Draco había tapado la boca de ella y la había obligado a mirarlo:

-Luna, deja esto ya. ¿No crees que sería mejor que nos fuéramos?, Ya es tarde no podemos estar fuera de nuestra sala.

Este comenzó a tirar de la pequeña. Y ella por su parte tenía su mente como ida.

La pequeña estaba a punto de decir tío Ron, vale que los Malfoy y los Weasley estaban emparentados en algún punto. Uno muy lejano, ¿quién podría llamar tíos a Draco, Ron y ella misma?, ¿Por qué estaría tan preocupada por qué Harry no le hablara?

-¿Por qué tiene el mismo color de ojos?

Abrió los suyos al máximo y se levantó de donde estaba sentada, echó a correr detrás de Malfoy y la pequeña.

Si estaban allí los padres, ¿por qué no iba a estar la hija?, ¿Cómo habían llegado todos ellos allí?, ¿A qué se debía?, Tenía que haber una razón, y una muy poderosa, ¿qué padres enviarían a su hija a un pasado tan terrible como ese?, ¿Quién haría viajar a los del pasado poniendo en riesgo la vida de los mismos?

Voldemort.

Ese simple nombre atravesó su mente como una saeta bien certera. ¿Para qué?, ¿Qué conseguía él con eso?, ¿Cómo había llegado la pequeña a confiar tan ciegamente en un mortifago?

-LUNA ESPERA.

Malfoy y la pequeña se detuvieron en seco, Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada, y ella casi se queda sin respiración. Respirando entre cortadamente y con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas preguntó:

-¿Por qué te llamas así?

-¿Por qué va a ser?, Mama me dijo que te apreciaba mucho, y que era mucho lo que te debíamos los tres.

-¿Los tres?

Preguntó curiosa:

-Sí, mama, papa y yo. Ella decía que tú y el tito Draco siempre estuvisteis ahí a pesar de todo.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó ahora Malfoy completamente perdido:

-Entiendo.

Dijo ella y sonriendo de medio lado se arrodillo ante ella y preguntó:

-¿Quieres que Harry vuelva a hablarte?

-¿Qué estás tramando Lovegood?

-Sí, sí que quiero, ¿podrás hacerlo?

Ella amplió su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo:

-¿Te he fallado yo alguna vez?

La pequeña Luna respondió a su sonrisa, más esa sonrisa no era inocente, era una pequeña y pícara sonrisa. Sin duda esa pequeña y ella se llevarían muy bien.

-¿Te he contado alguna vez algo sobre los Snorclacks?

La pequeña Luna volvió a sonreír. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar, antes de poder volver a hablar Malfoy la detuvo:

-¿Qué crees que haces?, ¿A qué viene esto?

-¿Lo sabe Harry?

-¿El qué?, ¿Qué tendría que saber Potter?

-Que estás cuidando a su hija. ¿Por qué la habéis traído?, Si piensas que voy a dejarte solo con ella estás muy equivocado.

-¿Qué te has creído Lovegood?, ¿No te das cuenta de que ella confía en mí?

-Lo que no quiere decir que yo lo haga. No sé que está tramando tú señor, pero a la vista de que parezco ser la única que se ha dado cuenta de este detalle, no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto.

-No pienso permitir…

-Luna, ¿quieres que a partir de mañana desayunemos juntas?

-Sí, eso sería estupendo.

Pasó cerca de Malfoy ignorando los reproches de este y comenzó a contarle a su futura sobrina postiza todo sobre las criaturas más maravillosas. Sobre los otros viajeros inesperados, ya pensaría que hacer. Ahora lo primero era esa pequeña, pues era la más desprotegida.

_**¿Qué os parecieron los capítulos?, ¿Hay algún personaje que os desagrade como está desarrollado?, espero os guste. Antes de nada, quisiera aclarar para que no haya dudas de ninguna clase, que soy 100 por 100 HARMONY, lo que pasa en este capítulo es necesario, lo siento de veras.**_

_**Espero vuestra opinión al respecto, nos vemos buybuy.**_


	7. Confusión de sentimientos

_**Muy buenas a todos, gracias por leer la historia, aquí os traigo los tres siguientes capítulos:**_

_**Leo:** Me alegro que te esté gustando los cambios que hice. Sobre la pequeña Luna, en el catorce que es el que ya estoy escribiendo, habrá algunos cambios._

_Hoy os subo hasta el 9, es que no tengo mucho tiempo, por eso es que os subo solo hasta ese capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

_Por cierto sobre Nympadora y Sirius, ella nació en el 1973, es trece años menor que ellos, se supone que en ese año, Sirius, James y Peter descubren que Remus es un licántropo, ¿tú te quedarías con el nombre de tu sobrina tras enterarse de esa noticia, y con un nombre tan raro?, además, ¿pensarías en la posibilidad de que uno de tus mejores amigos acabase con tú sobrina?_

_Aunque ya te digo que el pobre Remus será quien caiga en la identidad de Nym, será una anécdota divertida que pondré en alguno de los capítulos._

_Aún no está escrito, pero sí pensada jeje, si no me equivoco en el quince o dieciséis será que aparezca._

_Espero disfrutes de estos tres nuevos capis, nos vemos en los siguientes buybuy._

_**Sunmoon206:** Hola, me alegro que te esté gustando esta versión más, jeje._

_Pues nada, aquí tienes los tres capítulos nuevos, espero tú opinión al respecto, y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar y leer._

_Bueno espero los disfrutes._

_Hasta los siguientes tres buybuy._

_**Por si os interesa saberlo, tardé un poco más en subirlos, porque me han entrevistado en la tele, jejeje, Mi primera aparición en televisión gracias a mi primera novela, Gigantes del Sueño -1- La Reina Oscura, ¿no es genial?**_

_**Bueno ahora sin más os dejo leer, gracias a los que agregasteis la historia a favoritos, y alertas, a aquellos lectores silenciosos, y sobre todo a los que comentáis y dais vuestra opinión.**_

_**Ninguno de estos fics, y sobre todo mi novela, habrían existido sin vuestro apoyo.**_

_**Confusión de sentimientos:**_

¿Se podía ser más empalagoso?, desde donde se encontraba no podía dejar de mirar a la feliz y más famosa pareja de Hogwarts. Se había deshecho de ellos a la hora de la comida, pero no había servido de mucho.

Porque a las seis, los habían obligado a todos a estar en el gran comedor. Al parecer deseaban darles una noticia.

Se encontraban ya en el mes de Diciembre, para ser más exactos casi al final del primer trimestre. Y podía decir, sin atisbo de duda alguna, que ese primer trimestre, había sido el peor de toda su historia.

Cuando comenzaron con su "Feliz" relación, (nótese el claro sarcasmo al pensar en esa simple palabra), había pensado, de forma totalmente equivocada, que ahora lo dejarían solo. ¿Por qué maldita sea no habían hecho eso precisamente?, Era preferible a tener que soportar semejante vista todo el tiempo.

Si no estaban sonriendo como idiotas, parecían coincidir en todo como si fueran uno, y era irritante, ahora entendía a Ron cuando le decía que él y Hermione lo sacaban de sus casillas cuando hablaban. Aunque no era lo mismo, en el caso de ellos, Hermione hablaba y Ron tan solo le daba toda la razón.

Su voto ya no contaba para nada. Y lo peor era cuando, como en ese momento, parecían dispuestos a convertirse en uno solo. Ella estaba sentada en las piernas de él y le susurraba cosas al oído.

¿Qué diantres tenía que decirle que nadie más podía escuchar?

-Te vas a terminar por hacer daño en la mano.

La voz de Luna Elkins lo sacó de su ensueño, desde hacía cosa de un mes, ella se había convertido en su confidente, más bien en su huida. Siempre que necesitaba escapar, ella aparecía como por arte de magia.

No sabía cuánto se lo agradecía, porque temía acabar peleándose con sus dos mejores amigos. Se miró las manos y se percató, de que tenía sus propias uñas casi clavadas en los nudillos de su otra mano. Rápidamente aflojó el agarre.

-¿Por qué miras si te sientes tan mal cuando lo haces?

-Es imposible no mirar, no es que se oculten mucho.

Dijo con cierto fastidio:

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que hagan?, Después de todo están saliendo, así que, no le veo el problema.

-¿No le ves el problema?, por favor, ella no es así. Ella no es de pasarse encima de una persona y estar besándolo en cualquier parte.

-No es lo que parece, la verdad.

-Es para complacerlo a él. Desea que no la aparte, y él adora ser el centro de atención.

Escuchó como ella suspiraba:

-Yo creo que tu problema es otro muy distinto. Cuando comenzaron a salir, me dijiste que temías quedarte solo, y sin embargo eres tú el que se aparta de ellos.

-¿Tú aguantarías eso todo el tiempo?

Le dijo señalando a ambos, frustrado. Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia:

-A mí no me importa, y a nadie. Todos siguen saliendo en su típico grupo, al único que le molesta es a ti. Deberías sinceramente pararte a pensar en por qué es eso.

-Solo me molesta que me restrieguen todo el rato lo felices que son juntos, mientras que yo, no puedo estar con quien deseo estar.

Ella tan solo lo miró unos momentos y bufó con fastidio, se llevó una de sus manos hacía la barbilla y apoyó la misma en esta. Desde esa posición y mirando al frente porque acababan de llegar, McGonagall y Snape declaró:

-Por favor, deja de mentirte Harry, o acabarás peor de lo que tú te crees.

Iba a responderle que no entendía lo que estaba queriendo decir, cuando escuchó la voz de Snape:

-Como bien sabéis las salidas a Hogsmeade han sido canceladas, y debido a todos los problemas que han estado surgiendo en el exterior, no habéis tenido muchos motivos de alegría que digamos.

La subdirectora McGonagall aquí delante ha sugerido una propuesta.

Harry miró a este con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar sumamente irritado, y no le alegraba para nada, dar la noticia que estaba a punto de dar.

McGonagall por otra parte sonreía complacida, parecía que en esa ocasión McGonagall, había salido ganando por algún motivo que no llegaba a entender:

-Si, queridos alumnos. Se me ocurrió la idea, de que quizás os sintieseis un poco más alegres si la noche antes de despedirnos por navidad, ofrecemos una pequeña celebración en el castillo.

-¿Celebración?

Preguntó enseguida Lavender entusiasma.

-Así es señorita Brown. Se tratará de una fiesta de máscaras.

-¿Máscaras?

Inquirió Goyle:

-Así es. A cada alumno de los cursos sexto y séptimo se le entregara una máscara para asistir al evento. Llegada la hora deberán ponérsela, esta les mostrará el lugar al que deben asistir para recoger a su pareja.

-¿Cómo que para recoger a su pareja?

-Sí así es. Nadie podrá escoger pareja, se les asignará al azar.

-Pero eso no es justo.

Reclamó Dean.

-No consentiré que se haga ninguna clase de reclamación respecto a este asunto. En este baile no habrá casas, no habrá discriminación por padres ni nada por el estilo. No consentiré que se convierta en algo tedioso o incómodo. Quien no esté de acuerdo puede no asistir.

Varios refunfuñaron y se quejaron, pero ninguno en voz alta. McGonagall tenía su cara seria y que no admitía reclamaciones de ningún tipo. Y todos conocían su carácter lo suficientemente bien, como para no decir ni una sola palabra al respecto.

-¿Y cuando se darán las máscaras?

Preguntó con fastidio Malfoy:

-Mañana las tendrán listas…

-¿Y qué pasa si nos toca la de una chica?, Yo no pienso asistir con un tío.

Escuchó que reclamaba Blane con fastidio. Algunos rieron ante su pregunta, otros miraron a McGonagall asustados ante esa posibilidad. McGonagall fulminó a este con la mirada y declaró:

-Si me dejase terminar de hablar, no tendría que hacer preguntas estúpidas. Se separaran las de las chicas de los chicos, así que no tienen porque asustarse de que su pareja sea otro chico u otra chica. Por turnos de casas irán cogiendo máscaras de una urna.

Un nuevo bufido de fastidio se hizo escuchar:

-¿Habrá baile?

Escuchó que preguntaba Padma. Él mismo bufo frustrado y sin pensar se colocó en la misma posición en la que se encontraba Elkins, ambos con expresión aburrida y de pocos amigos.

-Habrá música, todo el que desee bailar podrá hacerlo si así lo desea.

Varias risitas risueñas se escucharon en el lugar:

-¿Podremos quitarnos las máscaras a lo largo de la noche?

Escuchó que preguntaba Blane:

-Solo si han decidido no volver al baile.

Respondió ella sin más. A lo que Blane respondió:

-Pues vaya gracia.

La profesora McGonagall agregó algunas cosas más, sobre algunas normas de la fiesta y sobre la comida. Regañó a un grupito de chicas que no paraban de murmurar como locas, y de especular quien les gustaría tener por pareja.

Él gruñó molesto:

-Odio los bailes.

Ambos se sorprendieron de escuchar la voz del otro decir exactamente las mismas palabras. Se iban a mirar, cuando se encontraron enfrente a McGonagall y Snape que los miraban casi a punto de estallar de la rabia.

-Elkins conmigo.

-Potter acompáñeme.

Las voces de ambos sonaron susurrantes y sumamente molestas. Los dos a la par se incorporaron, McGonagall se dirigió hacia el lado derecho y Snape con Elkins por el pasillo izquierdo.

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿por qué demonios les molestaba tanto que ellos dos se hablaran?

Siguió a McGonagall molesto, no deseaba tener otra lucha verbal con ella por el mismo tema.

"_**OPV"**_

Idénticos, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando la cambio?

No estaba muy seguro, pero no se esperaba tener a dos personas exactamente iguales, él siempre había pensado que Potter se parecía horrores a su padre.

Pero cada vez que veía a Potter con Evans, era como si los hubiesen calcado, hasta en el carácter se parecían. Y eso lo hacía a él sentirse irritado. McGonagall había decidido hacer ese estúpido baile, porque según ella, Lil le había dicho que James y ella habían comenzado a salir en un baile que se había organizado en Hogwarts en su año.

Claro que él recordaba esa noche, pero no por eso, sino porque fue su primer encuentro con Voldemort.

Saber que fue el inicio de la relación de esos dos le había molestado horrores, porque que él recordase Lil, siempre había odiado esas cosas. Y por la cara que tenían tanto ella como Potter, era evidente que así era.

Si él hubiese asistido a ese baile, ¿la cosa habría sido diferente?, negó, no quería pensar en esas posibilidades. Había cometido tantas tonterías en su pasado, que por culpa de ellas había perdido algo preciado.

Y ahora debía de hacer algo para que el trascurso de la historia se siguiera sin problemas. ¿Cómo demonios habían ido a parar todos esos ahí?

Lily acababa de abandonar su despacho, la chica estaba sumamente molesta, y no era para menos, acababan de pelearse, como muchas otras veces en el pasado habían hecho. Pero en ese asunto él tenía toda la razón le gustase a ella o no.

No podía permitir que siguiera haciéndose tan amiga de Potter, y mucho menos que este descubriese quien era ella. Sabía que Potter podía meter fácilmente la pata cuando quería.

Y si se enteraba de quienes se encontraban allí, podría desear cambiar el pasado e informar a estos de cosas que no debían de saber. Aunque algo le decía que ellos ya eran conscientes de algunos detalles.

Al menos les había sido revelado que Pettigriw pertenecía a los mortifagos, aunque ese hecho no parecía haber afectado en gran medida al grupo en cuestión, pues seguían tan juntos como siempre.

-Parece que no está muy dispuesta a cooperar.

Escuchó que le decían, miró de reojo a quien acababa de hablar y justo cuando iba a contestar a su provocación la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe:

-¿Puede alguien ser más testarudo?

Minerva McGonagall entró como un vendaval, su mirada brillaba de furia, y parecía que en breves iba a echar humo por las orejas.

-Sí, puede. Lily me ha dejado en claro que no piensa hacerme el más mínimo caso.

-Eso mismo me ha dicho a mí el señor Potter.

Dijo esta frustrada, una risa divertida se oyó en el lugar y ambos miraron al cuadro con cara de pocos amigos:

-Es una pena no estar ahí con ustedes. Desearía poder ser yo quien intentase controlar el temperamento Evans.

-Usted se está divirtiendo a lo grande.

-Venga Minerva querida, ¿no me digas que tú no?, La verdad es que siempre creí que Harry se parecía más a su padre. Pero sin duda el carácter y en su mayor parte es de la señorita Evans.

Gruñó furioso al escuchar eso, vale que no hacía mucho que él mismo lo había pensado, pero oírlo decir era completamente diferente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer para separarlos?

-¿Creéis que si seguís insistiendo vais a conseguir algo?, ¿Nadie os ha enseñado que cuanto más se opone alguien a algo, más deseamos hacerlo?

-Es de suma importancia que no sigan con esa camarería, puede resultar desastroso.

-Son demasiados frentes para controlarlos todos.

Murmuró molesto, siguió con la vista fija en algún punto de la pared de enfrente de él, pero sin ver en realidad. Estaba el hecho de los mortifagos, los del pasado y esa niña del futuro. ¿Cómo se podía complicar todo, tanto, en tan poco tiempo?

¿Habría hecho algo Voldemort para que eso sucediese?, ¿Pero qué?, ¿Cómo lo había logrado?, Él no era consciente de nadie que hubiese conseguido tal cosa, y no conocía ningún objeto capaz de hacerlo tampoco.

Al menos Potter se había alejado de la pequeña, lo cual era un pequeño descanso para él. Aunque nada le aseguraba que eso fuese por tiempo indefinido. Pues Potter seguía fijándose en la pequeña cada poco.

Y además estaba el hecho de las vacaciones de navidad, no pensaba dejar a ninguno en Hogwarts, y McGonagall ya había expresado su deseo de que fueran a pasar las fiestas en el cuartel de la orden.

No se había negado por supuesto, pero ¿Potter, Weasley y Granger irían también?, eso era lo que lo traía de cabeza, todos en una misma casa podría resultar un caos completo.

Se había sorprendido al saber que hasta Malfoy sería trasladado al cuartel, ¿por qué este hacía todo lo que estaba haciendo por esa pequeña?

Estaba por hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par una vez más, por esta entró el profesor Flitwick:

-Profesora McGonagall es urgente que venga conmigo.

-¿Urgente?

-Potter, Granger y la profesora Lestrange…

No hizo falta más palabras, McGonagall abandonó el despacho a toda prisa, seguidamente el profesor Flitwick la siguió.

-Maldición, ¿no puede quedarse al margen?, maldito Potter.

Furioso, él mismo se levantó de su asiento y con su paso tranquilo y calculado salió tras esos dos.

Llegó en el momento justo, McGonagall, estaba preparada para atacar a Lestrange. Pero él solo tenía ojos para la otra escena ante él.

Potter abrazaba a Granger como si la vida le fuera en ello, todo parecía haber desaparecido a su alrededor. Y Granger estaba roja e intentaba respirar sin conseguir que el aire le llegara a los pulmones.

Justo detrás de ellos y arrodillada, mirando con terror la escena, se encontraba la pequeña Luna Evans. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?

La pequeña se llevó una de sus manos a su propio pecho y pudo distinguir unas lágrimas salir de los ojos de la pequeña.

Enseguida notó que esta comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, ¿qué…?

Abrió los ojos al máximo:

-Maldito, Maldito Potter.

"_**OPV"**_

Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió algo distraída hacía su sala común, pero con lo que no contó fue con ver como Malfoy y Harry se despedían justo enfrente de la puerta que daba a la sala de los menesteres.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Rápidamente se ocultó para que ninguno pudiera verla:

-¿Dónde irá ella en Navidad?

-Según creo, la profesora McGonagall, desea que vaya al cuartel de la orden. Solo que viajará en el tren con el resto, alguien la recogerá en la estación.

-¿Por qué?

-Quieren quitar toda la atención sobre ella que Granger pudiera incentivar.

Vio como Harry asentía a las palabras de Malfoy y sin más comenzó a alejarse. Vio como Malfoy miraba hacia el interior de la estancia y tras formar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se alejó de allí, cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué Harry se encontraba con Malfoy? Estaba claro que hablaban de la sobrina de él, pero según creía, Harry, había dejado de verla, ¿verdad?

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando recibió la respuesta. La puerta se volvió a abrir y por esta salieron Luna Lovegood y Luna Evans. ¿Qué hacían ellas juntas?

Las vio comenzar a caminar, la niña iba a su lado hablando animadamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban contentos y ella sintió un escalofrío. Era la primera vez que veía ese verde brillar de una forma tan nítida. ¿Serían los ojos de Harry capaz de brillar con la misma intensidad?, ¿Qué haría falta para ello?

Las vio desaparecer por uno de los lados y sin saber muy bien porque las siguió de cerca.

-¿Y qué tal las clases?

-Hay muchas cosas que aprender. Es increíble, no sé porque nunca antes me habían hablado de todo esto.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Nunca te lo mencionaron de ninguna forma?

-Me contaban historias. Muchas de Harry Potter. Me contaban sobre su enfrentamiento contra un Dragón, me contaron como salvo a Molly. Digo a Ginny Weasley.

También sobre su breve romance, y muchas cosas más que había logrado. Que se enfrentó al mago más tenebroso que ha existido y lo derroto.

Vio a Luna mirar a la niña entre asustada e intrigada:

-¿Querrías contarme esa historia Luna?

-Sería genial, pero Severus y la profesora McGonagall me lo han prohibido.

-¿Por qué lo llamas Severus?

-Mi padre siempre lo llamó así. Decía que era una persona difícil de entender, pero una vez lo hacías, podías en cierto modo, comprenderlo. Hablaba de él con respeto y cierto afecto.

Nunca ponía la misma pasión que cuando hablaba de Albus Dumbledore o del señor Weasley. Pero siempre hablaba de la mejor manera posible.

-Entiendo.

Aunque algo le decía a Hermione que eso era mentira, nunca había visto a Luna Lovegood con una mirada tan seria y meditabunda.

-¿Y qué hay de tú madre?, No me has contado nada de ella. Ni siquiera su nombre.

La pequeña Luna, apartó la mirada un momento y la vio morderse el labio inferior. No estaba muy segura de si hablar o no. ¿Cómo demonios podía ella entender las expresiones que ponía?

Vale que ella misma hacía ese gesto de indecisión en muchas ocasiones, aunque también pudiera ser que se equivocase y ese gesto significase otra cosa.

-Se llamaba Jane Evans. Ella… la verdad es que mi mama era la que me contaba las historias de Harry Potter. Siempre lo hacía ilusionada al máximo. Pero eso se terminó cuando comencé a hacer cosas raras. Ella comenzó a enfadarse, mi padre me explicaba que se debía al miedo.

Le pregunté a qué miedo. Y él con una sonrisa triste, tan solo me dijo que miedo a no tenerme a su lado.

Pero eso no era cierto. Ella tenía miedo de mí, estoy segura de ello.

Luna la miró extrañada y la hizo detenerse, la obligó a mirarla y le dijo:

-¿Por qué dices eso?

La pequeña la miró y ella pudo ver unas lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos. Pero su expresión no era triste, había rabia en ella, mucha rabia:

-Peleaba con papa cada vez que yo hacía algo extraño. Se alejaba de mí con ojos asustados y me regañaba. Pero la prueba la tuve la noche del ataque. Ella me abandonó. Me dejo en manos de mi tía.

Me dio un beso y me dijo que vendría a por mí. Pero mintió, ella no regresó. Ella se alejó de mí porque quiso. Me abandono, no tenía miedo de alejarme, tenía miedo de quedarse conmigo.

La única persona que estaba cerca de mí, era mi padre. Y hasta a él lo convenció para alejarme. Solo una persona intentó convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

Una persona a la que no llegué a ver, hablaba con mi padre una noche, parecía estar sufriendo lo indecible, le pedía a mi padre que no me alejara, y que no la alejara a ella.

Ella le decía que habían hecho una promesa.

-¿Quién es esa persona Luna?, ¿Quién deseaba que te quedaras cerca?

-La odie, la odiaba y la odio. Sé que ella era la única que deseaba que me quedara. Pero también fue la que besó y abrazó a mi padre mientras mi madre estaba durmiendo.

No tuve el valor de ir a ver a mi madre para contarle todo. ¿Cómo traicionar a mí padre?

Estaba dispuesta a preguntarle a él directamente, pero las cosas no se dieron, y no me dio tiempo a preguntarle por ella.

-¿Por quién Luna?

La niña la miró fijamente y comenzó a hablar:

-Her…

-Eso pequeña, habla que me interesa mucho tu historia.

Las tres se congelaron, la pequeña rápidamente se giró, Luna agarró a esta por los hombros y la pego a ella. Y ella mientras tanto. Intentaba despejarse, la historia de la pequeña la había atrapado y se había olvidado de todo a su alrededor.

Deseaba saber el nombre de esa persona, deseaba saber más de ella. Pero no era el momento, negó con fuerza, allí delante de las dos Lunas se encontraba una vez más Bellatrix con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La vio dar unos pasos hacía la pequeña niña sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro:

-¿Qué decías?, deseo saber más sobre esas personas que dices que yo maté. La verdad es que no te ubico en absoluto.

Lo único que se me hace familiar de ti. Son esos ojos tuyos, y créeme pequeña, si fueses algo de esa persona no te habría dejado con vida si se me presento la oportunidad de acabarte.

-Solo me viste una vez en la oscuridad del bosque de Dean.

Dijo ella con rabia.

-¿En el bosque de los lobos?

Preguntó Lestrange extrañada, se llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla y comenzó con un dedo a golpearse el lugar.

-No recuerdo eso. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado en ese bosque ni cerca de él.

Pero hay una manera de hacerme recordar. Acércate pequeña.

Luna agarró con más fuerza a la pequeña y la pegó aun más a ella si eso era posible, Lestrange pareció verla al fin. Y un brillo de reconocimiento y cierto regocijo brilló en sus grises ojos:

-Lovegood, la pequeña Lovegood. ¿Sabes?, Tu padre, no lo está pasando muy bien estos días. Su revistilla ha dejado de ser editada por él y ahora dice las cosas tal como son.

-Mentiras en ese caso. Tendré que volver a darle una reputación cuando todo esto termine. Gracias por darme un trabajo para después.

Hermione se sorprendió de la templanza de Luna, y se percató de cómo la pequeña miraba a esta y sonreía segura. Parecía pensar que Luna podía defenderla si llegaba el momento de tener que hacerlo.

-Así que quieres jugar un poco.

-Siempre tan dispuesta a jugar con los que no pueden defenderse bien.

Hermione salió de donde estaba oculta y miró a Lestrange furiosa, ambas Lunas la miraron sorprendidas. Aunque en la mirada de la pequeña había algo más, ¿intriga?

-¿Por qué le importa tanto que me lleve bien con ella?

La escuchó preguntar, ella la miró sin entender y Luna Lovegood solo declaró:

-Ahora no, luego te lo explico.

-¿Crees que tú si puedes sangre sucia?

Lestrange ya no tenía su tono juguetón y distante, ahora sonaba enfadada y ella sabía el motivo, aún no había conseguido mandarle una maldición que ella no hubiese llevado a cabo.

Con una confianza que en realidad no tenía asintió a su pregunta y sonrió de medio lado. Caminó hasta situarse cerca de ambas y declaró:

-Las dos estáis a deshoras en los pasillos de Hogwarts, eso os costará cinco puntos menos para cada una de vuestras casas. Ahora iros antes de que tenga que desquitaros más.

Luna cogió de la mano a la pequeña y tiró de ella, pero esta ni se movió:

-No iréis a ninguna parte. Ahí un profesor presente, así que quien más manda aquí soy yo. Tú niña ven aquí. Quiero saber porque tanto interés en ti.

-La única que tiene interés en ella, eres tú.

Sentenció ella molesta e intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo al hablar.

Lestrange, la fulminó con la mirada y al ver que la niña no se acercaba, se decidió a acercarse ella. Sin dudar Hermione se colocó delante de ellas:

-Sácala de aquí Lu… -No pudo terminar su frase, Lestrange, parecía haber aguantado demasiado ya, agitó su varita y ella salió volando hacía uno de los laterales.

Se golpeó con fuerza en la espalda, pero su enfado era mayor que su dolor.

-Depulso. –dijo ella, y tras agitar la varita el hechizo salió de ella, más Lestrange, era buena y lo esquivo a la par que agarraba a la pequeña Luna y tiraba de ella.

Empujó a Luna contra ella cuando se estaba poniendo en pie, y ambas volvieron a caer al suelo. Con rapidez ambas se volvieron a poner en pie. Luna había sacado la varita también y ambas se colocaron dispuestas a tacar a Lestrange.

Pero esta tenía a la pequeña cogida contra ella y con la varita bajo el cuello:

-Dadme un motivo, hacedlo por favor.

Sus ojos brillaban triunfantes y una sonrisa de lunática brillaba en sus labios. Obligó a la pequeña a girarse y a mirarla directamente a los ojos. En ningún momento retiro la varita del cuello de la pequeña.

-Cierra los ojos Luna.

Se escuchó a si misma decir. La pequeña la miró desconcertada, mientras que Lestrange decía:

-No la escuches pequeña. Porque si lo haces tendré que hechizarlas a ellas. Y no creo que quieras eso. Ahora mírame, dime porqué desean impedir que vea lo que tienes para decir.

Apretó la barbilla de la pequeña y esta intentó no gemir de dolor, acabó con los ojos cerrados mirando a esta. Lestrange gruñó furiosa.

-Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres eso tendrás. Crucio.

El hechizo voló certero hacía Luna, y sus gritos hicieron que la pequeña mirara horrorizada hacía esta. Ella se agachó hasta estar a su lado, pero no sabía qué hacer para que eso terminase. No estaba muy segura de que el Finite sirviera de algo contra esa maldición.

Luna dejó de gritar y Hermione se acercó a ella:

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Quieres escucharla gritar una vez más?

-No, por favor no.

-Pues mírame.

Hermione se incorporó una vez más, y se sintió fatal cuando la pequeña fijó sus ojos en ella un momento para después fijarlos en cierto modo arrepentida en los ojos de Lestrange.

-Desmayus. –Sin pensar en anda más que preservar la seguridad de la niña y de Harry, Hermione lanzó el hechizo. Pero para su sorpresa este ni siquiera rozó a Lestrange, que sonrió socarronamente:

-Una me podrás pillar, nunca dos: Obstrengo.

Intentó esquivar el hechizo, pero le fue imposible de conseguir, este le dio de lleno y sintió que comenzaba a perder la respiración.

Abrió la boca intentando inyectar en su cuerpo algo de oxigeno, más le fue completamente imposible conseguirlo. Abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que le estaba pasando. Apretó su varita dispuesta a lanzarse el contra hechizo, pero esta resbaló de sus manos a la par que caía de rodillas al suelo.

La vista comenzó a fallarle y poco a poco sentía que caía en la inconsciencia total. Sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba cayendo y apunto de golpear contra el frío suelo cuando unas manos se hicieron con ella.

-No, Hermione, ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?

Harry, esa era la voz de Harry, ¿cuándo había llegado?, ¿cómo hacer para decirle el contra hechizo?, abrió los ojos decidida a hacérselo saber de algún modo.

Pero no fue capaz, sus ojos y los de él se encontraron y algo la obligó a mirarlo fijamente. Sus ojos estaban aterrorizados, el miedo en ellos era indescriptible. Sintió como la acercaba a él y sabía que le estaba diciendo algo, pero no podía comprender lo que era.

De hecho, para ella, solo había una cosa en toda esa situación que le importaba. Borrar a como diera lugar ese dolor de él. Quitó una de sus manos de su pecho y la alzó, ¿cómo decirle que no se preocupara?

"_**OPV"**_

Después de su charla con la profesora McGonagall se había ido a dar una vuelta, también le había preguntado sobre si podía dejar de asistir a la fiesta.

Ella le había dicho que su máscara sería también puesta y que la recogería, él decidía si asistir o no al final.

Estaba centrado en recordar su pelea con ella, que se asustó al escuchar la voz de Lestrange furiosa:

-Maldita niña, deja de hacer eso.

-Yo, no estoy haciendo nada.

Luna. Esa era la voz de la sobrina de Malfoy sin ninguna duda, ¿qué estaba pasando?, corrió hasta girar la esquina y se quedó helado al ver al Lestrange sujetando a esta del brazo y zarandeándola con fuerza:

-Me las vas a pagar. Mi señor estará muy interesado en conocerte pequeña.

Sin pensar sacó su varita y apuntó a Lestrange:

-SUELTALA. Depulso.

El hechizo impactó en ambas, Luna cayó contra una de las paredes y Lestrange fue a parar contra otra diferente. Iba a acercarse a esta última para lanzarle un nuevo hechizo cuando la voz de Luna Lovegood lo distrajo:

-¿Qué te pasa?, Hermione, responde.

¿Hermione?, dejó de centrarse en Lestrange y buscó a su alrededor, en el suelo de rodillas se encontraba Hermione, su color era alarmantemente rojo, sus manos parecían sostener su pecho con fuerza.

La varita de ella se encontraba a cierta distancia, la vio abrir y cerrar los ojos, parecía estar a punto de caer. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Corrió hasta ella, y se dejó caer de rodillas justo a su lado, la cogió antes de que esta terminase de caer. Cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos ella ya tenía los ojos cerraros.

No, no, no, el miedo recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, un miedo que recordaba haber sentido solamente una vez con anterioridad. Y precisamente por la misma razón que en ese momento.

Dolohove había atacado a Hermione y esta había quedado inconsciente, hizo falta que Neville le dijera que aún tenía pulso para que él reaccionase. Rápidamente y desesperó busco el mismo.

No podía irse, tenía que estar bien, ella no podía alejarse, no podía dejarlo solo. Ella no.

La acercó aún más a él:

-No, Hermione, ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?

Su voz salió de él sin proponérselo, pero la escuchó como si no fuese de él en realidad.

-Le ha lanzado la maldición Obstrengo. -De algún lugar a su alrededor le llegó esa frase como distorsionada: -Tenemos que llevarla cuanto antes a la enfermería.

¿Quién le hablaba?, ¿y eso que más daba?, ¿qué le importaba a él nada de lo que lo rodeaba sino era ella?

Sintió que se movía entre sus brazos y fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Su característico color chocolate lo enfocó enseguida.

-¿Cómo te ayudo?, Dime que tengo que hacer, dímelo por favor.

Sentía que nada tenía sentido, vio como ella solo lo miraba fijamente, parecía desear grabar su mirada en la memoria y eso no hizo más que asustarlo. Se sintió tentado a apartar la mirada de ella, pero cuando la mano de ella tocó su mejilla, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

De un momento a otro ella cerró los ojos y pareció dejar de respirar, él aferró su mano contra su mejilla:

-No, no, Hermione, no, venga tienes que ayudarme, tienes que decirme que hacer…

Una risa histérica se hizo escuchar en el lugar, una risa que reconocía, era la misma que había escuchado cuando Sirius había caído por el velo. Esa risa de victoria.

-Anapneo.

Un hechizo salido de algún lado, e impactó en el pecho de Hermione, su propia respiración se quedó congelada en el acto. Furioso buscó al responsable de tal hechizo y se encontró con unos ojos oro a su lado.

-Remus.

Fue la única palabra que pudo dejar escapar antes de sentir a Hermione convulsionar y de repente comenzar a toser.

Esos ojos se fijaron en los suyos, estaban cargados de sorpresa, pero él no le dio importancia a ese hecho. Sintió como Hermione se aferraba a su capa e intentaba recuperar todo el oxigeno que le había sido negado.

La aferró con fuerza contra él y ella se aferró a él. No dejaba de temblar, y de respirar agitadamente:

-Será mejor que la lleves a la enfermería Potter. Necesita que la ayuden.

Esa era la voz de McGonagall, ¿cuándo había llegado esta al lugar?

-¿Qué será de la profesora Lestrange?

-Me temo que eso ni yo misma lo sé, señorita Elkins.

¿Elkins?, Con fuerza aferró a Hermione entre sus brazos y se puso en pie, la cargó contra él y miró a su alrededor. Elkins y uno de los otros chicos se encontraban allí, McGonagall también estaba, Luna, estaba también de pie a su lado y la pequeña Luna en sus brazos.

¿Qué le había hecho Lestrange a la pequeña?, Su miedo pasó a ser odio, y deseo de venganza. Lestrange se la iba a pagar de eso podía estar segura.

-Harry, no me sueltes.

-Puedes apostar por ello.

Sintió como enterraba su cara en su pecho y él mismo se la acercó más, le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras se alejaba de todos para llevarla a la enfermería.

-Sería bueno que avisaran al joven Weasley.

No, él no tenía porqué enterarse de eso. Ya estaba él con ella, ¿para qué llamarlo?

"Él es su novio, no su mejor amigo."

Apretó su abrazo y gruñó furioso ante la respuesta que se había dado a sí mismo. No tardó en llegar a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey parecía alarmada, Luna le contó lo que había pasado y él se sintió terrible.

Una vez más, ella había sido herida por su culpa. Por proteger a la sobrina de Malfoy.

Siguió a Madame Pomfrey hasta una de las camas y este se dispuso a dejarla a ella allí:

-No, no me sueltes. Todavía no, por favor quédate, déjame así solo un rato más.

-Pero señorita Granger tengo que…

-Regulus Crockford, le hizo el contra-hechizo.

-No, fue Remus, yo lo vi.

-No Harry, fue el amigo de Elkins. Crockford quien la ayudo.

Eso era imposible, él recordaba perfectamente haber visto sus ojos color oro, fijos en él. Se sentó en la cama, e hizo que ella se acomodara bien en sus piernas.

-Ya pasó. ¿Qué demonios te hizo?

-Harry, solo quería alejarla de la sobrina de Malfoy, pero ella desea saber quiénes son sus padres. Ella la acusa de ser la asesina de los mismos.

Le dijo que se habían visto en una sola ocasión en el bosque de Dean, pero Lestrange no al recuerda. Quiso entrar en su mente y yo intenté impedírselo.

-No pudo. Lestrange enfureció porque no pudo entrar en la mente de Luna.

Harry miró a Luna Lovegood, que ahora se encontraba enfrente de él.

-¿Cómo que no pudo?

-Así es, ella le dijo que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Luna le dijo que no sabía que le estaba hablando, pero Lestrange, seguía insistiendo en que ella estaba haciendo algo.

-¿Por qué no las ayudaste?

Recriminó él, lo que provocó que Luna lo fulminara con la mirada:

-¿Qué no las ayudé?, Harry, me lanzó un Crucius por intentarlo.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Déjalo, no hace falta que me expliques lo obvio.

Luna lo miró un momento y después comenzó a alejarse:

-LUNA.

-HERMIONE.

Las voces de Ron y Malfoy se escucharon en la enfermería, ambos entraron en la misma como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Harry, vio de reojo como Malfoy corría hacía la cama que ocupaba la pequeña, y en pocos segundos sintió como alguien le quitaba el peso de Hermione de encima.

Iba a protestar, cuando descubrió que se trataba de Ron. Hermione se soltó de él, y se aferró al cuello de Ron.

Este rápidamente comenzó a hacerle preguntas, más ella no parecía dispuesta a contestárselas, porque lo cortó plantándole un beso en los labios.

Como si tuviera un resorte, se levantó de la cama que ocupaba y sin decir una palabra abandonó la enfermería. Sus pasos eran tranquilos, pero llevaba ambos puños apretados con fuerza.

Cuando se sintió seguro, echó a correr para alejarse cuanto antes de ese lugar. Necesitaba respirar, alejarse y pensar. Necesitaba aclararse, ¿por qué hacía unos momentos había pensado que si ella se iba ya nada tenía sentido?

Negó, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Se detuvo en seco al encontrarse en su carrera con Ginny en mitad de uno de los pasillos. Ella enseguida notó su presencia y lo miró. Había preocupación en sus ojos castaños. Ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado.

La imagen de Hermione otra vez entre sus brazos a punto de alejarse de él, lo asaltó de lleno. Furioso consigo mismo por no entender esa estúpida idea de que sin ella no había un mañana, caminó hasta Ginny y sin importarle quien estaba con ella, la cogió de la cintura y la besó.

Ginny se sorprendió y dejó caer lo que tenía en sus brazos, pero enseguida respondió a su beso. Cerró los ojos para intentar borrar la imagen de Hermione, pero eso lo hizo verla aferrándose a Ron y besando a este.

Exigió más al beso de Ginny, y esta le respondió, pero no era suficiente. No parecía calmarlo en absoluto, sino enfurecerlo más.

¿Dónde estaba la sensación de bienestar que le invadía cuando la tenía a ella al lado?, ¿Dónde estaba esa paz que esperaba sentir?, ¿esa sensación de alegría que debería de surgir si estaba con ella?

Había desaparecido, ya no estaba.

Eso lo asustó, no, no podía ser cierto. Tenía que estar equivocado, seguramente se debía a lo que acababa de pasar y ya.

Eso tenía que ser. Relajó el beso y poco a poco se separó de ella, sin abrir los ojos aún, apoyó su frente en la de ella:

-¿Significa eso que me quieres a tú lado?

¿Era eso?, no contestó, no sabía que decirle, o cómo explicarse. ¿Por qué la había besado?, ¿para qué?

"_**OPV"**_

-¿Qué no vas a asistir?

-Eso he dicho. No creo que sea tan difícil de aceptar.

-¿Por qué no vas?

-No quiero. No me encuentro con ganas.

-Yo creo que te vendría de perlas.

Lo vio levantarse de la silla que estaba ocupando hasta ese momento.

-No lo creo.

-Estos tres últimos días has estado distante con todo el mundo.

-He tenido mis motivos.

Ella guardó silencio, ¡claro que los había tenido!, y ella sabía cuáles eran. Pero consideraba que eso le haría bien. Necesitaba distraerse con algo, dejar de torturar su mente. Seguro que todo saldría por sí solo, debía dejarlo pasar y ya.

Recordaba perfectamente la escena que había contemplado junto con Remus. Era la primera vez que veía a McGonagall tan furiosa y Sev, este parecía sumamente perdido y furioso a la par.

-Yo tampoco deseo asistir, pero me obligan a ello. ¿Por qué quieres abandonarme a una tortura así?

-¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe a la misma?, sería igual de tortura para mí. No soporto esas cosas.

-Ya somos dos.

-¿Y por qué te obligan a asistir?

Ella se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de ello. Solo sabía que McGonagall no le permitía no asistir.

-Podrías conocer a alguien especial.

Con eso consiguió lo que deseaba, él se giró a mirarla molesto. Sus ojos verdes la fulminaron con la mirada:

-No quiero a nadie especial. Ya te he dicho que no puedo permitirme ese lujo.

Sonrió de medio lado, sin duda esa no era la única razón. Recordaba tanto la mirada desesperada de él, como su carrera fuera de la enfermería. En un principio no había entendido esa huída, hasta que había visto la escena en el interior de la misma.

Hermione se encontraba en brazos de Ron, ella intentaba no mirar hacia la puerta de la enfermería, pero era evidente que no podía impedirlo.

Y él, él solo había deseado no ver nada más. Lo siguió y justo cuando creyó que podría hablar con él, se congeló al verlo caminar hacía Ginny y besarla como si no hubiese un mañana.

"_-¿Qué has hecho Harry?"_

Esa fue la única cosa que pudo dejar escapar de sus labios en aquél momento, más nadie la había escuchado, y ella se había marchado sin querer saber el desenlace de esa actuación por parte de él.

-Ya sé, no sabes bailar y temes hacer el ridículo ante todo el mundo.

-Sé bailar. Bueno algo, ya me obligaron a bailar en cuarto año, y no me gustó la experiencia en absoluto.

-Eso es porque la pareja de baile no era la adecuada. Al menos podrías ayudarme a mí a practicar. No tengo la menor idea de estas cosas.

-No se me da bien.

-A mí tampoco, así que no hay problema.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y ella sin esperar su respuesta apuntó a la radio que se encontraba en el lugar. La había cogido prestada de la sala de profesores, claro que ninguno de ellos era consciente de ello.

Si los pillaban, sin duda perderían algunos puntos, pero seguro que merecía la pena.

La música comenzó a escucharse en el aula. Ese día el tiempo era horrible y por ello habían buscado un sitio donde poder quedarse a solas. Últimamente les resultaba casi imposible de conseguir. Potter había encomendado a Remus que la acompañase a todas partes.

Pero si ellos no eran tontos, ella tampoco lo era, y ella y Harry encontraban la forma de burlarlos.

Se puso en pie y lo cogió de la mano, lo guió hasta el centro de la clase y lo obligó a girar con ella. En un principio, él, no hizo ni el amago de seguirla.

Pero después de un rato pareció comenzar a divertirse y la acompañó.

-¿Entonces practicarás conmigo hasta el día del baile?

-Si no me obligas a asistir, de acuerdo, te ayudaré.

Ella rió alegre y volvió a girar con él.

"_**OPV"**_

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, se aferró a los libros que portaba en sus manos y apoyó en ellos la barbilla. Acababan de terminar todas las clases, les habían dado permiso para que ese día se arreglaran y por ello habían terminado cancelando todas las clases de la tarde menos una.

Aunque a esa solo asistía ella de todos sus amigos. Y Elkins, pero ella no había asistido, eso le había extrañado, pero tal vez era como todas las demás y ya estaba como loca buscando lo más adecuado para ponerse.

En cierto modo lo dudaba, pues cada vez que alguien hablaba del dichoso baile en su presencia, ella, gruñía furiosa y comenzaba a quejarse del mismo. Otro que reaccionaba del mismo modo era Harry, al parecer compartían ese gusto.

Se había dado cuenta de que la relación de esos dos, parecía ser cada vez más fuerte, ahora se reían de chistes que solo ellos parecían entender, llevaban una semana desapareciendo por las tardes sin que nadie hubiese podido averiguar que hacían.

Eso había supuesto tener a Evans todo el rato con cara de malas pulgas y lanzándole miradas de odio a Harry siempre que tenía oportunidad. Se había sorprendido cuando Luna Lovegood, al ver eso, se había comenzado a reír sin más.

Escuchó unas notas de música y eso llamó su atención, ¿estarían seleccionando las que pondrían en la noche?, se acercó al aula de donde provenía la misma.

Cuando se acercó descubrió que la puerta estaba entreabierta, ¿quién se ocuparía de la selección?, si lo sabía, sabría más o menos a qué atenerse esa noche. No le hacía mucha gracia lo de la fiesta, pero entendía las razones de McGonagall y ella participaría sin protestas. Así su pareja resultase ser el mismísimo Goyle.

-Deja eso, bájame,

Esa voz era la de Elkins sin duda. Sorprendida, entreabrió más la puerta y miró en el interior, se sorprendió al ver a Harry, sosteniendo a Elkins a cierta distancia del suelo y girando con ella.

-¿Qué habíamos dicho de hablar sobre asistir o no al baile?

-Vale, vale, me queda claro. Ahora bájame.

Harry la hizo bajar con cuidado y sin más comenzó a bailar con ella al ritmo de la música:

-Eso no ha tenido gracia. Y sigo sin entender tanta cabezonería, podríamos buscarnos en el baile. Te apuesto a que soy capaz a reconocerte.

Él soltó una risa y tras mirarla declaró:

-No creo, pero sería bueno comprobarlo. Me encantará ver el ridículo que haces cuando quien se quite la máscara no sea yo.

-Yo digo que te reconoceré.

-Siempre tan cabezota.

-Ya me conoces.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, y los vio seguir la música:

-Gracias por todo Luna.

Ella lo miró sin entender:

-¿De qué hablas ahora?, ¿A qué viene esa seriedad?

-Gracias por estar ahí. Espero poder estar a tú lado siempre.

Harry la hizo girar y ella rió alegre:

-Puedes apostar por ello. Siempre podrás confiar en mí.

Él sonrió y sin más le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione, apartó la mirada y se marchó de allí: _"Espero poder estar a tú lado siempre.",_ ¿Para qué necesitaba él tenerla cerca?, para eso estaban ella y Ginny, ¿por qué quería a Elkins con él?

Apretó con fuerza los libros contra ella, ¿Siempre?, ¿Qué significaba ese "siempre"?, algo parecía haberse atascado en su garganta porque la sentía irritada.

Entró en la sala común y después en su habitación, estaba irritada, furiosa y a la par deseaba echarse a llorar. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿acaso Harry la había sustituido?, ¿Ya no era nadie en la vida de él?

Dejó los libros caer en su baúl y se abrazó a sí misma, cerró los ojos angustiada y una imagen que la había estado atormentando desde días atrás la volvió a asaltar.

Harry y el miedo en sus ojos. Su deseo de ayudarlo a escapar del mismo. Sus ansias de volver a tocarlo, aunque solo fuera una vez. Cuando volvió a poder respirar solo una idea palpitaba en su cerebro.

Abrazarlo, aferrarse a él, no separarse nunca. Cuando escuchó a McGonagall nombrar a Ron, su mente pareció querer hacerla recordar algo, pero se negó a ello, y cuando sintió que Harry la abrazaba con más fuerza, se aferró aun más a él.

No quería que lo separaran, no deseaba volver a alejarse de él, como lo había hecho en ese momento.

Pero cuando llegó Ron, se percató de que estaba mal. Ella no debería desear no separarse de Harry. En cuanto sintió las manos de Ron en su cintura soltó a Harry y se aferró a él.

Ese era su lugar, siempre lo había deseado y ansiado, lo había esperado y luchado por conseguirlo, así que era lo adecuado. Pero no era lo mismo.

En ese momento pensó que su apego a Harry era solo debido a que él, era su mejor amigo y además de eso, era el único que estaba cerca de ella. Si hubiese sido Ron, seguramente se habría aferrado a él desde el principio.

¿Entonces porqué sentía que odiaba a Elkins en esos momentos?, abrió los ojos y su vista dio con la máscara que esa noche tendría que ponerse. Suspiró, lo mejor era olvidarse de todo y ya. Asistiría al baile, al día siguiente se irían a pasar las navidades a casa de los Weasley, y allí comenzarían las prácticas.

Además tenía que hablar con Harry sobre lo que había dicho, de una pluma y una caja. Suspiró y comenzó a arreglarse, esperaba que su pareja al menos fuera decente.


	8. Un sueño, convertido en pesadilla

_**Un sueño convertido en pesadilla:**_

Se dispuso a subir a su cuarto, ya había llegado el momento de cambiarse, esa noche se iba a divertir. Ni siquiera la aguafiestas de McGonagall se lo iba a impedir, disfrutaría de esa celebración al máximo.

Para ello tendría que hacer una pequeña escapada a las cocinas y sobornar a algún Elfo domestico, pero no había problema, seguro que alguno de los que conocía de hace tiempo estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

¿Seguirían los mismos elfos trabajando en Hogwarts?, esperaba que al menos hubiera alguno.

Al llegar a su cuarto, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando:

CRAKS.

¿Qué se supone había sido eso?, abrió la puerta y por poco no le da tiempo a agacharse.

BOOM.

Se giró para ver como una lamparita de mesita, se estrellaba contra la pared del pasillo.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Siempre, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Un nuevo objeto salió rozándole, miró a su mejor amigo con suma sorpresa y declaró:

-¿Alguna razón para estar destrozando nuestro cuarto?, no me importa mucho la verdad, pero dudo que a McGonagall, le haga gracia que destroces el mobiliario de la escuela.

James, lo fulminó con la mirada, suspiró cansado, sin duda, Evans, estaba tras todo eso. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?, entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta, se fue hasta su cama y se puso cómodo, ¿Cuánto sería el tiempo de tertulia ese día?

-Venga, cuéntame que paso ahora.

-_"Espero poder estar a tú lado siempre."_

_-Puedes apostar por ello. Siempre podrás confiar en mí."_

No pudo evitar echarse a reír ante el tono de voz que este puso. Más la mirada peligrosa que él le lanzó, cortó su risa en el acto. Al parecer, para James, no era divertido.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Es lo que Potter le dijo a Lily hace un momento, y ella le respondió lo que te acabo de decir.

El muy despreciable después la beso, ¿quién demonios se cree que es para besarla?, ¿Y qué significa ese SIEMPRE?, Ella no tiene que estar con él, de hecho nunca podrá estarlo, por Merlín, ni siquiera pertenecen al mismo tiempo.

-Quien sabe y resulta que nuestra Evans, será una asalta cunas en este tiempo.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir idioteces?, además, ella está casada en este tiempo.

-¿Cómo has sabido eso?

Preguntó sorprendido ante la seguridad de este.

-Por sus hijos, ¿qué más?

-¿Sus hijos?, ¿Qué capítulo me he perdido Cornamenta?

-Los hermanos pelirrojos, esos son hijos de Lily.

Sirius lo miró incrédulo, eso era imposible, ¿Evans con Arthur?, ridículo, además, Molly la mataría sin duda.

-¿Has empezado con el Wisqui de fuego sin avisarme?

Tenía que ser eso, porque si no, James, se había vuelto loco.

-No, el día que estuvo en la biblioteca con todos esos, el pelirrojo la toco y ambos sintieron un calambrazo. Lo mismo pasó entre Alice y Neville. Estoy seguro de que eso significa algo.

Sin terminar de creérselo, Sirius, asintió con desgana.

-¿Me explicas, ahora sí, todo, con calma?

James suspiró cansado y se dejó caer en su cama:

-Venía hacía la sala común, cuando vi que Granger estaba mirando algo muy interesada, me acerqué para asustarla, pero el asustado fui yo.

Dentro del aula, estaba Potter con Lily, ambos bailaban mientras hablaban y bromeaban. De un momento a otro él, pareció ponerse serio y le dio las gracias, después le soltó esas idioteces y ella le contestó que siempre estaría para él.

El indeseable de Potter la beso y ambos siguieron bailando como idiotas. Como deseo tener a ese despreciable entre mis manos.

-Algún día lo tendrás no lo dudes, pero no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas ahora.

Una nueva mirada asesina de James lo hizo decidirse a abstenerse de chistes, al menos de momento.

-Mira, ¿por qué por esta noche no te olvidas de todo esto y disfrutas de la celebración que McGonagall ha planeado?, Seguro que tú y yo, esta noche la disfrutamos.

Le guiñó un ojo y consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a su mejor amigo. Eso lo hizo sonreír abiertamente:

-Bien, ahora que ya hemos encontrado a mi mejor amigo, ¿qué sitio eliges?

James, se quedó un buen rato cayado, para después decir:

-Me quedo con los jardines de detrás del invernadero.

-Perfecto, así ya no me encontraré contigo esta noche.

-¿Dónde estarás tú?

-No pienso decírtelo.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque el consultorio de Canuto, esta noche estará cerrado. Lo siento James, pero no quiero tener que aguantar otra sesión en medio de mi conquista.

-Si serás…

-Guapo, listo, rápido, audaz, ¿he dicho rico?, no, pues eso, rico también.

Sin dejar que este le dijera nada, cerró la puerta del baño y se dispuso a vestirse para esa noche. Espero un minuto y cuando comenzó a escuchar las protestas desde el otro lado de la puerta, supo que su mejor amigo, había aparcado el tema Evans, al menos de momento.

"_**OPV"**_

¿Cómo se había dejado convencer para asistir?, miró la máscara en su mano y frunció el ceño, no deseaba ponérsela, ¿a quién tendría que aguantar durante toda la noche?

Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean, no habían tardado en marcharse del lugar. Todos sumamente nerviosos y deseosos de llegar cuanto antes al gran comedor. Pero él no tenía ninguna gana de hacer tal cosa.

"_-Me lo has prometido."_

Esa frase dicha con un tono autoritario y sin dar lugar a replica, resonó en su cabeza. Sonrió de medio lado, sí, se lo había prometido. Habían hecho una apuesta, para ver quien reconocía antes a quien en el baile.

Ella lo tenía más fácil que él, ella solo tenía que buscar su cicatriz y ya. Pero él dudaba que pudiera descubrirla, lo más característico de ella eran sus ojos, y los iba a llevar tapados, así que ¿qué le quedaba para encontrarla?

Se puso frente al espejo y se colocó la máscara, en cuanto hizo eso, sintió un escalofrío y cerró los ojos. En su mente se dibujó la silueta de una muchacha con un vestido color oro, su cabello estaba recogido, y su color era cobre.

¿Se supone que esa chica era su pareja?, abrió los ojos y se congeló, no pudo evitar que una risa se escapara de sus labios. Si Elkins, había puesto sus esperanzas en la cicatriz de su frente, se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa.

Además de que su cabello había cambiado de color y ahora era rubio, y su típico y característico verde, había desaparecido para pasar a ser un azul electrizante. Así nadie podría reconocerlo, y eso sería genial.

Podría pasar una noche siendo otra persona completamente distinta, nada de Horcuxes, nada de mortifagos o Voldemort, esa noche sería para él y para nadie más. En cierto modo contento, se dirigió al lugar donde su pareja lo esperaba.

No tardó en llegar, ella miraba todo como distraída e interesada a la par. Se fijaba en la gente y se percató de que hacía un gesto gracioso con los labios cuando algo parecía extrañarle.

Dio unos pasos hacía ella y entonces lo miró.

-Al fin llegas.

-Perdón, estuve tentado a no venir.

-¿Y por qué al final decidiste asistir?

Sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Me puse la máscara por curiosidad, y cuando vi mi destino, no pude negarme. Déjame decirte que ese vestido te sienta genial.

Pudo ver un brillo carmesí aparecer en sus mejillas y sonrió aún más, hizo un gesto con su mano y la alzó:

-¿Me acompañas o me castigaras toda la noche?

Ella cogió su brazo y ambos entraron en el lugar. El gran comedor estaba decorado con mucho cuidado y se notaba la festividad por todas partes. Ambos se dirigieron hacía una de las mesas y ocuparon dos sillas.

Las mesas eran para seis personas en total, le ofreció la silla a ella, y esta con un gracias la acepto.

-La decoración es increíble.

-Como siempre, Hogwarts consigue que cada año me guste más.

Ella asintió dándole la razón a sus palabras. Ambos comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, hasta que ella susurró:

-Me temo que ya no estaremos solos.

-¿Por?

Se giró, y descubrió que una nueva pareja se dirigía hacía el mismo lugar donde ellos estaban. Ella iba vestida con un vestido color verde botella, su cabello castaño le caía en tirabuzones, la máscara cubría casi todo su rostro, exceptuando sus labios y sus ojos.

Estos eran marrones claro, su acompañante iba vestido entero de negro, exceptuando la camisa que era blanca. Su cabello era castaño y parecía aburrido con lo que le rodeaba.

-¿Están ocupadas?

Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Para nada.

Contestó de forma animada su acompañante. Él, sonrió de medio lado, ¿Quiénes serían las tres personas que lo acompañaban esa noche?

Seguramente sería una pregunta que se haría durante el resto de su vida. Pero no le importó en absoluto, solo quería disfrutar de la velada y ya. No tardaron en acercarse otras dos personas. Él venía con una capa de gala de color negro también, y ella con un vestido de color blanco, su cabello era pelirrojo como el fuego.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de sentarse, ella lo miró, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, los ojos de ella eran grises, pero lo estaban fulminando con la mirada, ¿quién demonios era ella, y por qué lo miraba así?

-¿Podemos?

Escuchó que preguntaba su acompañante, él asintió a su pregunta sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Cuando pareció que ya no quedaba nadie por llegar al baile, fue cuando se dio comienzo a la cena.

Una conversación animada se estableció en su mesa, él participaba como todos, pero sentía la mirada de ella clavada en él y eso lo desesperaba. Pero por otra parte la chica que lo acompañaba, era completamente diferente. Atraía su atención, pero era por su sencillez y su fácil palabra.

Sabía que decir y cómo hacerlo en cada momento.

Se llevó su copa a los labios y sonrió cuando ella lo hizo. Era estúpido, pero sentía que la quería a su lado, deseaba que esa noche se alargara lo máximo posible.

Cuando dio paso a la música, no pudo evitar reírse al recordar a Elkins. La semana que habían pasado, según ella practicando baile, se lo había pasado genial.

Claro estaba que esa tarde se había enterado de que ella sabía perfectamente bailar, según ella su hermana y ella desde niñas habían jugado a bailes de princesas. Lo que significaba que se había estado burlando de él durante todo ese tiempo.

Cuando se lo había reprochado, ella, tan solo había sonreído con indiferencia y le había dicho que él, si necesitaba clases después de todo.

Vio como las dos parejas que estaban sentados con ellos se dirigían hacía la pista. Él, pudo ver como la chica del vestido blanco volvía su mirada hacía él una vez más, como respuesta, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Ella pareció sorprendida por ese gesto, pero decidió ignorarla, prefería prestar atención a quien lo acompañaba esa noche. Ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación animada. Se sorprendió cuando le dijo que no le apetecía bailar en esos momentos, pero no se opuso, no quería espantarla tan rápido.

De repente una canción impregno todo el lugar. Una canción que reconoció en el acto. Su acompañante que estaba hablando, en ese momento se cayó. La vio morderse el labio inferior y de repente y como si un maldito martillo le acabase de golpear, supo quién era su pareja.

Sin pensar se puso de pie, decidido a alejarse de ella en ese preciso instante, pero ella creyó otra cosa:

-¿Deseas bailar?

Su voz sonaba entre sorprendida y algo derrotada, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué había cambiado al escuchar esa canción?

Era tan frustrante, a él esa canción le había hecho recordar un momento de diversión esa misma tarde, pero a ella, a ella, parecían haberla golpeado de lleno. Sin pensar asintió y le ofreció su mano.

Ella suspiró y la cogió, podía negarse, pero no lo hizo, tan solo agarró su mano y ambos fueron hacía el centro para bailar. Perturbado y sin poder dejar de mirarla, comenzó a bailar con ella.

Poco a poco el recuerdo de esa tarde lo hizo sonreír, y sin pensar comenzó el baile que había practicado con Elkins esa misma tarde. Ella, al verse girando, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Después de todo, aún podía conseguir que ella sonriera, y también conseguiría que le gustase esa canción.

-Prepárate linda, que voy a hacerte volar.

Ella no lo entendió, por ello cuando la alzó y la hizo girar no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, para después echarse a reír. Otra risa se hizo escuchar además de la de ella. Cuando la puso en el suelo, se percató de que solo él y su acompañante y otra pareja seguían el baile.

Todos parecían algo sorprendidos al ver a dos parejas bailando la misma pieza exactamente igual. Cuando consiguió distinguir a la otra pareja, se encontró con la chica de blanco. Ella ahora giraba a la par que su propia acompañante.

Y al ver su sonrisa lo supo.

La chica que lo estaba intentando asesinar esa noche, era precisamente la que deseaba descubrirlo. Luna Elkins. Atrapó la mano de su acompañante y la acercó a él, justo en ese momento la música terminó. Luna y quien lo acompañaba a él, rompieron a reír a la vez.

Y se olvidó de Luna, porque ahora, solo podía contemplar y escuchar la risa de Hermione y nada más.

La música no les dio tiempo a recuperarse del baile, y ahora Hermione parecía animada, sin poder negarle nada, volvió a bailar con ella. No una pieza, ni dos.

De hecho, no podía dejar de prestar atención a ella, y lo demás no importaba en absoluto, ni siquiera el hecho de que odiaba horrores bailar. Hubo un alto en la música para que todos pudieran descansar, y él, acompañó a Hermione a por una copa de ponche, ambos bebieron un poco.

-Me gustaría salir a tomar un poco el aire.

-¿Con el frío que hace?

-La verdad es que creo que el aire frío me hará bien.

Tras pensárselo un poco decidió que quizás era lo mejor, asintió a su pedido y tras dejar las copas de ambos en una de las mesas, salieron del gran comedor. Ambos abandonaron el castillo y se dirigieron hacía el lago.

-¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando?

-La verdad es que no pensé que bailaría ni siquiera una pieza.

Confesó él.

-¿Y eso?

Sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-No me gustan los bailes, y soy lo bastante torpe como para conseguir que mi acompañante odie los mismos.

Ella se echó a reír por su comentario:

-No eres tan malo, mira, no me has pisado ni una sola vez.

-Tal parece que si la otra persona es buena en el baile, mi torpeza queda disimulada. Si no fuera por tus reflejos, apuesto a que ahora no podrías andar.

-Seguro.

Dijo esta con sarcasmo en su voz. Ella se apoyó en el árbol, mientras que él se puso a recoger algunas piedras del lugar, la verdad es que estaba algo nervioso y necesitaba mantenerse ocupado.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?

Se quedó helado, la miró de reojo y tras aclararse la garganta declaró:

-Se supone que no debo decírtelo. Puedo quitarme la máscara si quieres, pero eso significa no volver al baile.

-No, deseo que regresemos, quiero una pieza más contigo. ¿No puedes darme al menos un nombre para llamarte?

Frunció el ceño, ¿qué nombre podía dar?

-James.

Susurró este, cuando se dio cuenta, deseó no haberlo dicho y estaba por rectificar cuando ella extendió su mano hacía él y susurró a su vez:

-Jane, encantada James.

Sonreía, ella estaba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa era diferente, una que no había visto antes, o si la había visto, nunca le había prestado la mayor atención a la misma. Respondió a esta y estrechó su mano.

Una vez más sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y la apartó de momento, no la había tocado desde lo sucedido con Lestrange, ¿qué le estaba pasando con ella?, Luna le decía que debía de centrarse y pensar. Pero temía hacerlo.

Cada vez que se paraba a ello, algo que no quería sentir parecía deseoso de salir. Y no podía permitirlo, no podía hacer tal cosa.

"_Ron, Ron es tú mejor amigo, es su novio. Ron y Hermione son pareja y son tus mejores amigos."_

Al menos de Harry Potter. Y esa noche no era Harry Potter, y ella no era Hermione.

Ese pensamiento le produjo un cosquilleo en la nuca. Lanzó con fuerza la piedra que tenía en su mano contra el lago. Negó intentando apartar esa idea de su mente.

"_Ginny, Ginny, GINNY." _Repitió su nombre en su mente, tenía que acordarse de ella, de sus ojos marrones, de su cabello rojo, de su fina sonrisa.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Miró a esta, y retrocedió un paso, ¿cómo era posible que estuviesen a tan poca distancia?, ¿o es que las distancias cambiaban según la persona que las midiera?, fuese como fuese, estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

Y eso le proporcionaba una vista excelente de los labios de ella, no eran finos como los de Ginny, ni tampoco iguales a los de Elkins, los de ella eran provocativos, su labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior, y ahora creía entender porque ella no dejaba de mordérselo cuando estaba preocupada.

¡ERA IMPOSIBLE NO DESEAR HACERLO!, Tragó en seco, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?, tenía que alejarse, tenía que hacerlo, ¿por qué diantres no lo hacía entonces?

-¿Qué sucede?

Sin pensar y de eso estaba seguro, le soltó:

-Voy a besarte.

La vio estremecerse y morderse el labio inferior, ¿qué diantres había dicho?, ¿y qué significaba ese maldito gesto?

-Si.

Fue un simple susurro, pero retumbó en su cabeza como si ella lo hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos y con un Sonorus. Él mismo, se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo que esa simple palabra significaba.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó como idiota, sin poder creerse lo que ella había respondido.

-Que quiero que lo hagas.

¿Esa era Hermione?, imposible, se tenía que haber confundido, pues no creía a su amiga capaz de besar a alguien que no fuera Ron. El beso que ella le había dado en la enfermería le asaltó de pleno.

Y una vez más se dejó llevar, terminó con la distancia que los separaba y apoyando una de sus manos en el árbol y la otra en la cintura de ella, la beso.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, tuvo la certeza de algo, los labios de su amiga iban a convertirse en una maldición para él.

Sintió las manos de ella en su rostro, y como respondía al beso. Ambos a la vez se concedieron permiso para explorar más en el otro. Sus respectivas lenguas entraron en el juego prohibido.

Ella llevó una de sus manos al cuello de él y lo abrazó, no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios al sentir las manos de ella en contacto con su piel.

Se separaron para conseguir algo de aire, pero enseguida volvieron a besarse, se sorprendió de que las máscaras no hubiesen caído, aunque debía agradecerlo. No deseaba ver la expresión de ella cuando descubriese que se trataba de él.

¿Pensaría que era Ron?, ese pensamiento lo hizo enfadar. Cuando rompieron el beso, él depositó unos cuantos besos en su mejilla y siguió hasta su cuello. Si ella pensaba que era Ron, se iba a llevar una sorpresa cuando este le preguntase por lo que iba a hacer.

Antes de que ella pudiera pararlo, atrapó una zona de su cuello, besó el lugar, seguidamente repasó el mismo con la lengua y cuando la sintió tensarse, succionó esa zona.

Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, cuando terminó creyó que lo alejaría, pero en lugar de eso reclamó sus labios una vez más.

Saboreó el beso de ella y una imagen de Ron le asaltó. No, eso no estaba bien, él no debería estar haciendo eso. Comenzó a pausar el beso, un sentimiento de culpa lo asaltó de lleno. Tenía que hacer lo posible por separarse de ella.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, después de lo que acababa de pasar, ¿cómo demonios iba a mirar a su amiga?, ¿Lo habría reconocido?, por miedo a que eso fuese así, susurró el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, al decir:

-No sabía que besabas tan bien Elkins.

Supo que acababa de herir a la chica entre sus brazos, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, Ron, maldita sea, nunca debería haberse dejado llevar.

Y luego estaba Ginny, ¿por qué había besado a Hermione?, ¿Por qué llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en ella?, ¿por qué no encontraba una maldita respuesta a sus preguntas?, ¿Podía ser solo un maldito capricho y ya?, ¿se pasaría con el tiem…?

-Espero no te acostumbres Evans.

¿Evans?, ¿Qué demonios estaba ella diciendo?, ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiese llamado Evans?, ¿Lo había confundido con el imbécil de James Evans?

No supo cuando la había soltado, lo único de lo que se percató, fue de cómo ella se alejaba corriendo de allí. Evans, Evans, maldito miserable, ¿acaso él había besado a Hermione anterior mente?, ¿Le gustaba él a ella?, ¿por qué había creído que era él?, ¿Cómo podía haberlo confundido con este?

Se había esperado que lo llamase Ron, después de todo era su novio, ¿pero EVANS?

¿Por qué le importaba tanto?, sin poder contener su enfado y dispuesto a dejarle algunas cosas en claro, echó a correr tras ella. ¿Cuánto le llevaría de ventaja?, ¿A dónde podría haber ido?

La buscó en el gran comedor, pero ella no volvió a este, fue hacía la biblioteca, pero esta estaba cerrada, ¿las cocinas?, no, nunca iría allí. Frunció el ceño, se dirigió a los baños, y tras pedirle a varias chicas que miraran si se encontraba alguien con un vestido color oro y pelo color cobre en el interior, descubrió que no encontraba en ningunos baños.

Ni siquiera en los de Myrtel, ¿quizás la sala de los menesteres?, fue hacía allí, y cuando llegó al piso adecuado, se arrepintió de haberla seguido. ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Por qué demonios sentía que acababan de clavarle un puñal?

Sintió como alguien cogía su mano y al mirar a la persona en cuestión, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Elkins. Cuando ella lo miró, una nueva punzada lo recorrió.

En este caso una punzada de odio, Elkins, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y lo peor de todo es que parecía no entender nada de nada. Olvidándose de su propio sentimiento e intentando no sentirlo nunca más, tiró de ella y la alejó.

No quería seguir viendo como Hermione y Evans se besaban en mitad del pasillo, ambos sin máscara, así que sin duda, sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo cada uno de ellos.

"_**OPV"**_

¿Se podía ser más estúpida?, no creía que fuese posible conseguirlo. Su carrera terminó cuando tropezó en uno de los pasillos, sin fuerzas para seguir con su estúpida huída, llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Estaba de rodillas en mitad del pasillo y sin duda cualquiera podría verla.

Pero eso no le importaba en absoluto.

Furiosa consigo misma por haber sido tan ingenua e idiota, agarró con fuerza su máscara y la voleó lejos, poco a poco volvió a ser ella misma. Lo primero en cambiar fueron sus ojos, y lentamente su cabello.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que él la había reconocido?, ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando accedió a que la besara?

En que ella también deseaba hacerlo. No se entendía ni a sí misma, se había dicho que lo que le pasaba con Harry era simplemente que se había sentido segura gracias a él y ya. Pero cuando lo reconoció como su pareja de baile se sintió feliz.

Le había propuesto salir, porque deseaba estar a solas con él, nunca pensó en que todo terminaría así. Pensó en que quizás él la hubiese reconocido y así podrían escapar de las tonterías de los nombres, pero no había sido así, él pensaba que era Elkins.

No pudo reprimir apretar aún más sus puños contra su rostro con rabia. ¿Por qué Elkins?, podría haber soportado que la llamara Ginny, después de todo se supone que era a quien más quería, pero no Elkins.

Cuando él le había dicho que iba a besarla había sentido un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, algo en ella se revolucionó, y había aceptado. Después de todo esa noche ella era Jane, y él James.

No tendrían porque volver a hablar del tema, y más si fingían no haberse reconocido el uno al otro. Pero cuando sus labios y los de su mejor amigo entraron en contacto, todo en ella se había detenido.

Pensamientos, respiración y corazón. Se abandonó a los labios de él y eso le costó una caída demasiado dura. Estaba a punto de decir su nombre, cuando él la llamó Elkins. En ese momento recibió el peor de todos los golpes que podían haberle dado.

No se le ocurrió otro nombre para ese momento que Evans, no quería nombrar a Ron. No quería sentir la oleada de culpabilidad que ahora sentía. Había besado a Harry sabiendo que era él, y sabiendo que era el mejor amigo de Ron y el amado de su mejor amiga. ¿Se podía ser peor persona que ella?

-Veo que para ti tampoco ha sido una buena velada.

Rápidamente y sorprendida, levanto la vista y se encontró precisamente con James Evans ante ella, este llevaba su propia máscara en su mano, y su cara no parecía ser muy animada.

Intentó limpiarse el rostro e intentar retener las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible, antes de que se diera cuenta, él, se encontraba a su altura y para su sorpresa había comenzado a limpiar su rostro con un pañuelo:

-Nadie merece que tengas una cara tan linda estropeada por las lágrimas. ¿Acaso has discutido con tú novio?

A la mención de Ron, ella volvió a sentirse mal, negó con impotencia:

-Ojala, ojala fuera eso, ¿cómo voy a mirarlo ahora a la cara?, ¿Cómo voy a actuar como si nada?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Él, tan solo había susurrado, sintió su mano en su barbilla y como este levantaba su rostro, ambos se miraron a los ojos y ella declaró:

-Lo besé, besé a Harry, y él, él me llamó Elkins. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Enseguida notó la rabia en los ojos de Evans:

-¿Te llamo Elkins?

-Sí.

-¿Qué hiciste tú?

Le preguntó, parecía estar pensando en algo muy concentrado:

-Lo llame Evans, le dije que no se acostumbrada.

Descubrió sorpresa en su rostro y de repente se echo a reír:

-O no me digas que en serio hiciste eso.

Sonaba feliz, parecía haber ganado una victoria, ella asintió sin entender su actitud:

-¿Qué te pone tan contento?

-¿Contento?, ojala fuera cierto. Pero al menos ha recibido un poco de lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de él:

-Ella me llamo Potter. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que la amaba, ella susurró Potter.

-¿La amabas?

Preguntó extrañada:

-La amo, por mucho que lo odie, estoy enamorado de ella desde hace años.

-¿Qué te ha impedido decírselo hasta ahora?

-¿Me crees idiota?, Se lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, pero ella no me cree. Vale que no haya sido un fiel enamorado, pero no creo que esperara que me quedara como idiota, mientras ella, no hacía más que despreciarme una y otra vez.

Y ahora que creía que podría conseguir estar con ella, aparece él y lo estropea todo.

Ella no habló, no quería darle la razón, pero tampoco quitársela. De repente él la hizo fijar su vista en él y susurró:

-¿Quieres vengarte?

Sin pensar, y dejándose llevar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos susurró:

-Por favor.

Sin que se lo esperara, él la beso, no era un beso como los de Ron, que eran ansiosos y territoriales, para nada como los que acababa de compartir con Harry, sino que era más bien un beso casto y sin intención.

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al mismo, respondió al beso y se odió a sí misma cuando su mente le trajo la imagen de Harry. Sintió la lengua de él repasar sus labios y respondió abriendo su boca.

Sin poder controlar su mente, se dejó creer que quien la estaba besando era Harry. Cuando James se separó de sus labios suspiró:

-Vale, no esperaba que me gustase tanto.

Lo escuchó decir. Ella abrió los ojos y de repente se congeló, ¿qué demonios acababa de hacer?, ¿por qué su mente había pensado en Harry cuando James la había besado?, ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Te has imaginado que te besaba él, ¿verdad?

Horrorizada lo miró, él tan solo formó una sonrisa en su rostro y declaró:

-Me temo que tienes un serio problema, señorita Premio Anual de Gryffindor.

"_**OPV"**_

Corrieron hasta llegar cerca del lago, ella agradeció la brisa fría.

-Maldita sea.

La voz de Harry sonaba terriblemente dolida, lo vio coger su máscara y arrancársela con fuerza, poco a poco la apariencia de su amigo fue cambiando.

Lo vio volear la máscara al lago con todas sus fuerzas. Para él parecía haber sido un golpe bastante duro, ¿por qué?

Intentando aislar su propio dolor, se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó como pudo. Que el hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba puesto se manchara le traía sin cuidado. No se había quitado la máscara, la verdad es que tenía la esperanza de que esta le cubriera las lágrimas que se habían escapado.

La noche estaba siendo perfecta, nunca pensó que James Potter podía ser así, nunca se imaginó que podría hacerla sentir tan especial y única.

Lo había reconocido en el acto. En un principio eso la había asustado, pero al darse cuenta que lo reconocía debido a sus estúpidos movimientos de despeinarse a cada rato, suspiró, al menos él no era consciente de quien era ella.

Pero el resto de la velada había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño que había terminado en pesadilla.

La cena, rodeada de desconocidos, pero agradable, la había hecho ver otro lado de él, un lado abierto y amable. Maduro, pues a la hora de hablar parecía ser otra persona.

Cuando le había ofrecido bailar, no espero sentirse tan cómoda entre sus brazos, y mucho menos sentir ese calor en todo su cuerpo. Él, no había intentado propasarse en ningún momento, y aún bailando habían seguido conversando.

En uno de los bailes, cuando sonó la canción que había practicado esa misma tarde con Harry, no pudo evitar sonreír. Rió contenta al escuchar la melodía e instó a su acompañante a bailar a su ritmo.

Se sorprendió gratamente cuando este bailó exactamente igual que Harry y ella, pero aún más cuando sintió que la alzaba. Estuvo a punto de romper en protestas, más se abstuvo de ellos, cuando se sorprendió al sentirse segura.

Con Harry tenía pánico, ¿y si la dejaba caer?, pero con James había sido diferente, había sentido que él podría morir antes de dejarla caer. Cuando la música hizo un alto, habían salido a dar una vuelta.

Él la había llevado cerca de los invernaderos, eso la puso nerviosa, conocía las historias de las conquistas de él. Y comenzó a intentar irse cuanto antes, pero él la sorprendió cuando le mostró una planta que nunca antes había visto.

Le dijo que solo crecía en invierno, para ser exactos en el mes de Diciembre, para cuando regresaran a Hogwarts, después de las vacaciones, estas ya no estarían.

Le contó que según las leyendas de Hogwarts, era una planta que Godrig le había obsequiado a Rowena, que ella, deseosa de poder observarla cada año florecer, la había plantado en los jardines del invernadero.

También le contó que el dieciséis de Diciembre, era la noche en que las almas de ambos se reunían, para ver a la bella flor abrirse a los primeros rayos del sol.

Ella había sonreído ante su relato, y él había hecho aparecer una réplica de esa flor en cristal:

"—_Feliz navidad._

_Cuando extendió su mano hacía ella, se quedó helada en el lugar, miró primero la réplica y después a él. Había una sonrisa en su rostro, y un brillo especial en sus ojos, sin poder creérselo, y sin querer contenerse, alargó su mano hacía la bella flor y la cogió._

_Una vez la tuvo cerca, notó un olor agradable:_

_-Siempre te acompañará cuando te sientas sola._

_Él, había puesto cierto énfasis en la palabra Siempre, y eso la hizo sentir un escalofrío, deseaba que ese Siempre fuese real. Pero él no sabía quién era ella._

_-Puedes apostar que la guardaré por la eternidad._

_La sonrisa de él se había ensanchado. Dio un paso hacía ella y le ofreció su mano, extrañada la cogió. Con cierto cuidado la llevó hacía el invernadero._

_-¿Podemos estar aquí?_

_-La verdad es que no, pero quiero bailar contigo._

_-¿No has bailado ya mucho por hoy?_

_-No esta canción._

_Una vez dentro del invernadero, ella se sorprendió al ver que las mesas que solían estar esparcidas por el lugar, habían desaparecido, y todo el invernadero estaba completamente limpio, las flores parecían perfectamente despiertas y dispuestas a ser admiradas._

_Él comenzó a susurrar una melodía, y la hizo bailar al ritmo de la misma, sus manos se juntaron alrededor de la flor de cristal, y sin más se dejó llevar. Era peligroso y lo sabía, pero estaba cansada de resistirse, estaba cansada de luchar._

_Y a partir de esa noche ya le sería imposible seguir haciéndolo. No sabía que le pasaba, pero desde que habían llegado a ese tiempo, cada vez que veía a James sentía un escalofrío recorrerla y cuando veía su expresión preocupada, no podía evitar intentar animarlo._

_Por eso lo enfadaba, lo hacía discutir y pelear, él necesitaba un desahogo y más con todo lo que estaba descubriendo. Y si no podía ofrecerse como apoyo para él, por miedo al daño que podía causarle, conseguiría al menos que se desahogara. Así sufriera ella los ataques constantes de rabia de él._

_Vale que la relación con Harry, sabía que lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero no podía, ni quería, ni deseaba dejar de hablar con él. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber qué pensaba, sentía y pasaba._

_Era extraño, pero apreciaba a Harry y se sentía muy unida a él. No era amor, de eso estaba segura._

_El amor era diferente. Lo que sentía con James era un bello sueño, lo que sentía con Harry era una necesidad, casi, vital._

_James, no podía comprender eso, por ello no se lo intentaba explicar, no había llegado el momento de hacerlo. Se sorprendió cuando sintió un roce en sus labios._

_Se sintió tentada a alejarse, pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle eso?, ¿Qué daño podía causarle el besarlo?, él no sabía quién era ella, y así ella, dejaría de desear saber que se sentía, al estar entre sus brazos._

_Cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Lentamente se dio cuenta de que James Potter era una droga, una que no pensaba dejar que nadie más probara. Sintió como él la aferraba con fuerza y profundizaba el beso. No había exigencia en el mismo, solo deseaba saborear al máximo el momento._

_Sintió una pequeña punzada, él no sabía quién era, y sin embargo parecía disfrutarlo al máximo. ¿Y eso era lo que la amaba?, vale que nunca le había dado una oportunidad, pero en cierto modo eso la molestó._

_Ella misma se sorprendió cuando él se separó de sus labios y ella lo volvió a coger del cuello y lo besó de nueva cuenta. Si pensaba que iba a dejarlo irse estaba muy equivocado._

_Es más, esa noche James Potter iba a quedar atado de por vida. Iba a revelarle quien era. Iba a dejarle en claro que si de verdad la amaba, no existiría nadie más para él._

_Era una chica posesiva, y no se avergonzaba de serlo, y él, debía aprender, que cuando algo le pertenecía nadie más podía tocarlo. Aunque tampoco iba a dejarlo desear nada más, que no fuera ella._

_Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él y ella formó otra a su vez:_

_-No creo poder olvidar ese beso en la vida._

_-Eso está bien, porque no quiero que lo hagas Potter."_

Y ahí se había terminado toda la magia del momento. El semblante de él se había ensombrecido, y la había soltado, se había apartado de ella con brusquedad. Ella había abierto y cerrado la boca sin poder dejar salir un solo sonido de la misma.

¿Se había equivocado?, ¿no era James a quien estaba besando?, esas y otras tantas preguntas la asaltaron. Pero no pudo hacerlas en voz alta, porque los ojos de él la miraban con desprecio.

"_-No creo poder estar con alguien como tú._"

Esa frase la había desmontado por completo, la flor que él le había regalado había caído al suelo del invernadero y se había hecho añicos. Si le quedaba alguna duda de quién era, quien le estaba diciendo esas palabras, esta desapareció cuando él, se quitó la máscara.

Abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y dolida, ¿cómo él podía decirle semejante cosa?, Poco a poco James, había vuelto a su aspecto en ese tiempo, primero sus ojos y lentamente su pelo. Cuando se había girado y se había marchado, su clara repugnancia la había terminado de devastar.

¿Por eso había hecho todo eso?, ¿Para humillarla?, ¿Para dejarla allí como si fuera una cualquiera?, Todo lo dicho y hecho esa noche, solo era para herirla.

Furiosa ante ese descubrimiento lo había seguido. Y ese había sido el resultado de su estúpida persecución. Ver como Harry tiraba piedras al lago sin conseguir nada de nada.

Ver cómo caía de rodillas y comenzaba a golpear el suelo con el puño cerrado.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a los invernaderos?

La pregunta salió sola, sabía que volver allí le iba a doler, pero quería recuperar la flor, aunque hubiese perdido a James, quería guardar ese regalo. Él se giró a mirarla extrañado.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero recuperar algo que dejé allí.

No hicieron falta más explicaciones, él suspiró, se puso en pie, le ofreció su mano y tras ayudarla a levantarse, cogidos de la mano fueron hasta el mismo.

Cuando entró, descubrió que ahora había mucha más luz, suspiró y entró en el lugar. Harry la siguió, ella se colocó en el centro y miró los cristales en el suelo. Sacó su varita y apuntando a los mismos susurró:

-Reparo.

Enseguida, la flor volvió a estar formada, descansando en el frío suelo de piedra. Se agachó para cogerla y se la acercó a los labios. La besó con cuidado y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé. Realmente no entiendo que sucedió, estaba con alguien y cuando dije su apellido se alejó de mí, me dijo que no creía que fuese así, y tras mirarme con desprecio se marchó.

-¿Estás segura de que no te confundiste de persona?

Ella negó. Sonrió de medio lado y añadió:

-Se quitó la máscara para que pudiera verlo, era él sin ninguna duda.

-Entonces no lo entiendo.

-Ni yo tampoco. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Hice una estupidez, y ahora solo me queda pagar por ella.

No lo miró, podía imaginarse a qué se refería, aunque la verdad es que se encontraba un tanto confundida.

-No me esperaba verlo besando a Granger.

-Teniendo en cuenta que ella creyó que yo era Evans, no debería haberme sorprendido tanto.

-¿Evans?

Preguntó en un susurro, su mente no parecía asimilar ese apellido en ese momento, y eso que era el suyo mismo.

-Sí, James Evans, puedo imaginarme por tú reacción cuando los viste, que era él quien te acompañaba esta noche.

Ella no se lo negó. El silencio se hizo entre ellos por un buen rato.

-Glacius.

La voz de Harry se escuchó en el lugar, no lo miró, no quería que la viera llorar. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se sorprendió al encontrarse ante ella una Rosa de color Rosa congelada.

Siguió la mano que sostenía la misma y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Harry:

-Si esa flor te hace llorar, espero que esta logre sacarte una sonrisa.

Lily no pudo evitarlo y sonrió:

-¿Me enseñas esos hermosos ojos tuyos?

-Mírate al espejo.

Susurró ella.

-No tengo uno cerca, ¿me lo vas a negar?

Cogiendo la Rosa que él le tendía, se llevó su otra mano libre hasta la máscara y tras cerrar los ojos un momento, para impedir que más lágrimas abandonaran los mismos la retiro.

Cuando abrió los ojos y los fijo en Harry, se asustó.

Harry, estaba sonriendo, pero en cuanto había recorrido su rostro, su semblante había comenzado a cambiar drásticamente, su sonrisa se había congelado y había mutado en una expresión de sorpresa y desconfianza:

-¿Qué…?

Dio un paso para acercarse a él, pero Harry apartó su mano, dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de ella, a la par que decía asustado:

-No me toques, ¿quién demonios eres tú?, es imposible, ¿por qué te pareces a ella?

-¿A ella?, ¿Qué te pasa Harry?, Soy yo Luna Elkins, que…

No pudo seguir hablando, Harry había abandonado el invernadero como alma que llevaba al diablo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

"_**OPV"**_

-Idiota.

Miró a su amigo furioso, ¿quién se creía que era?, acababa de contarle todo lo sucedido a Remus, y este se había puesto en pie, lo miraba con enfado y lo acababa de insultar.

-¿De qué vas?, ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿Eres tonto?, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso?, creí que la querías, maldita sea, te defendí ante ella, y vas y le haces semejante cosa. ¿Quién te has creído para herirla?

-¿YO?, Ella fue la que me confundió con otro. ¿Crees que es agradable que te llamen por otro nombre que no es el tuyo, cuando estás a punto de decirle a alguien que la amas?

Definitivamente su amigo se había vuelto loco.

-¿Por otro nombre?, ¿Te estás escuchando?, ¿qué demonios te dijo ella?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Repítelo.

La rabia en la voz de su amigo lo exasperó, furioso, repitió la frase que ella le había dicho con asco:

-_Eso está bien, porque no quiero que lo hagas Potter._

-Ahora analízala, ¿quieres?

¿Qué la analizase?, ¿a qué se refería?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Definitivamente eres estúpido, ella dijo: "no quiero que lo hagas Potter", no Harry, dijo Potter. Que yo recuerde, a la única persona, a la que ella, aún llama por su apellido es a ti.

Lo miró sin entender:

-Maldita sea James, Te reconoció, ella sabía que eras tú, quiso hacerte ver que lo sabía. Te llamó como siempre te llama. Ella nunca te ha llamado James y a Harry, lo llama por su nombre. Para ella el único Potter que existe eres tú.

Abrió los ojos alarmado, y negó, no, eso era imposible, ¿verdad?, él no podía haber metido la pata de esa manera ¿cierto?

Estaba por hablar, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, un Sirius bastante maltrecho entró por la misma, y si eso no era extraño, ver quien lo acompañaba, los dejó a ambos helados:

-Quédate quieto miserable elfo.

Sirius lanzó contra una de las camas a un elfo domestico, este luchaba por liberarse de su agarre y gritaba frenético:

-NO, YO NO HICE NADA MALO, NO PUEDE CASTIGARME, YO SOLO CUMPLÍ ÓRDENES.

-Que te calles de una maldita vez, miserable Kreacher.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Preguntó Remus sorprendido:

-Este indeseable es el elfo domestico de mi familia, no sé qué demonios hace en Hogwarts, y es lo que quiero averiguar.

Tú indeseable, ¿qué haces aquí?

El elfo se acurrucó en sí mismo y lo miraba con miedo en los ojos. Este parecía estar viendo algo que lo aterraba.

-Te ordeno que me contestes, eres un elfo de la familia Black, tienes la obligación de obedecerme.

-YO NO TENGO QUE OBEDECERLO.

Gritó el elfo con una voz chillona.

-¿Cómo que no?, tú perteneces a…

-Harry Potter, mi dueño y al único que tengo que darle cuentas es a Harry Potter.

-¿De qué estás hablando miserable?, Tu vives en Grimmauld Place, mi ca…

-No, el amo Harry Potter me prohibió volver a su casa, el amo Harry Potter quiere que trabaje en Hogwarts. –James, al igual que los otros dos, notaron un cambio en él, cuando comenzó a susurrar, de manera que parecía que ninguno de los presentes lo estaba escuchando: -¿De qué se queja?, Si él mismo fue quien me entregó al despreciable elegido.

"_**OPV"**_

Su mente se quedó paralizada mientras esas palabras entraban en ella, "él mismo fue quien me entregó al despreciable del elegido." ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Había ido a las cocinas, dispuesto a conseguir que medio Hogwarts pillara una buena cogorza esa última noche. Cuando llegó, estos le colmaron de atenciones como siempre.

Se sorprendió al ver a tres elfos cerca del fuego que parecían discutir. Era la primera vez que iba a las cocinas y veía a elfos más pendientes de ellos que de quien entraba.

Él, se había criado siempre con elfos domésticos, así que era muy consciente de su naturaleza servicial, demasiado consciente, de hecho hasta que descubrió a los elfos de Hogwarts, él siempre los había odiado.

Pero ahora solo odiaba a un solo elfo domestico, los demás le parecían criaturas extrañas. Se dispuso a dar un paso hacía ellos para ver qué pasaba, cuando uno de los elfos se lo impidió:

-No preste atención señor. Esos tres son la vergüenza de nuestro gremio.

-¿Vergüenza?, ¿Por qué?

Preguntó interesado, era extraño que hablasen así de uno de los suyos:

-La elfina Winky, está siempre bebida, no sirve más que para ocupar un espacio útil, el otro, Dobby, recibe una paga por trabajar aquí. Y el más reciente, se niega a servir a su señor actual.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Kreacher, dice que no tiene porque hacerlo.

Escuchar ese nombre lo dejó congelado:

-¿Kreacher?, ¿El elfo de la casa Black?

-El mismo.

-Quisiera hablar con él.

El elfo lo miró con cierta desconfianza, pero al no poder negarse, se acercó a uno de los tres y lo acercó hasta él. Formó una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, estaba dispuesto a reírse de él, ¿quién lo habría echado de su amada casa?

Cuando el elfo que había ido en busca de este, lo dejó caer enfrente de él declaró:

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Mi madre ya se ha cansado de aguantarte despreciable?

Kreacher, levantó la vista rápidamente y cuando repasó su rostro, había comenzado a gritar como loco, lo vio alejarse de él con una rapidez imposible.

Se sorprendió cuando comenzó a rasgar las paredes de la cocina, era obvio que le habían prohibido abandonar Hogwarts. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?

-NO, ES IMPOSIBLE, BLACK NO PUEDE ESTAR AQUÍ.

-¿Qué sucede Kreacher?, ¿deseas que llame a tú amo?

El elfo que estaba discutiendo con él antes, se había acercado a Kreacher, pero este se lanzó contra él y lo arañó con fuerza, asustado por su comportamiento, lo cogió con fuerza y tiró de él.

Kreacher comenzó a pelear y a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, alarmado por la reacción del mismo, decidió que lo mejor era sacarlo de allí.

Con bastante esfuerzo y sobre todo miedo, porque si lo pillaban se iba a buscar un buen lio, lo condujo por el castillo hasta su casa. La verdad es que agradecía la maldita fiesta.

-¿Quieres parar?, Solo quiero hablar contigo. ¿A todo esto cómo demonios puedes reconocerme?

-NO PUEDE VENGARSE, NO PUEDE HERIRME, YA NO PUEDE.

-No quiero hacerte daño. Maldita sea.

Tiró de él cuando se agarró a una de las esquinas, una vez en la torre había corrido hasta su cuarto y en ese maldito momento no entendía absolutamente nada de nada.

-¿El amo Harry Potter?

Preguntó Remus, al parecer, era el único que podía articular palabra en ese momento.

-Sí. -¿Cómo es posible que ese despreciable licántropo amigo de los sangre sucia esté ahora tan joven?

Una vez más Kreacher, había hablado como si ninguno pudiese escucharlo y miraba a Remus con odio.

-¿Licántropo?

Escuchó que preguntaba Remus con rabia.

-¿Qué le pasa?, Quiere hacer tonto a Kreacher, como si no supiera todo el mundo mágico que es un despreciable hombre lobo.

Escuchó como Remus daba un paso, seguramente para golpear a Kreacher, y como James se lo impedía.

-Miserable, ¿cómo puedes saber quiénes somos?

El elfo lo miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo voy a olvidar las caras de los traidores a la sangre?, Yo mismo los atendí hace años.

Era cierto, en una ocasión, él, había invitado a sus amigos a su casa, se le habían quitado las ganas de repetir la experiencia, pero sabía que los elfos contaban con una memoria extraordinaria.

-Los elfos ven a través de la magia de las personas. No se les puede engañar, tenemos que avisar, que este en particular, nos ha reconocido.

Escuchó decir a Remus, pero a él nada de eso le importaba, cuando creyó que había vuelto a encontrar su voz declaró:

-Dijiste que no podía vengarme, ¿de qué si puede saberse?

Kreacher lo miró unos instantes, se puso en pie e iba a decir algo, cuando ante ellos, apareció el otro elfo domestico que había visto en las cocinas.

-El amo Harry Potter te reclama.

Ante ellos vieron como Kreacher parecía resistirse a la llamada de este, pero al ver que no podía, ambos desaparecieron del lugar. ¿Qué se supone estaba pasando allí?

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que acaba de pasar aquí?

Escucharon la voz de Peter, este parecía estar tan sorprendido como ellos.

"_**OPV"**_

Sintió que alguien le mesaba el pelo, abrió y cerró los ojos, su visión era algo borrosa.

-Vaya, te has despertado, eso está bien, quiere decir que todavía podemos hacer algo contigo.

Volvió a sentir que le acariciaban el cabello y se sintió reconfortado. La verdad es que hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación, se estaba tan a gusto así. ¿Podría quedarse sin más?

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron exactamente?, ojala lo supiera, las heridas que tenías no eran normales.

Una imagen atravesó su mente como un fogonazo, una mujer vestida de negro, se estaba riendo, parecía feliz, loca y feliz a la par. Un olor a carne recién hecha le llegó, como si nada más fuera importante intentó incorporarse, tenía hambre.

-He, quieto ahí. Sí es para ti, pero todavía no está listo. Ahora te traeré la comida, mientras tanto descansa aquí recostado.

Vio como la persona que le hablaba se alejaba, ¿por qué su vista no era buena?


	9. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? 1º parte

_**¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? 1º parte:**_

Cuatro malditos días llevaban en esa enorme casa, y cuatro malditos días que él llevaba esquivándola. ¿Qué le pasaba?, Desde lo sucedido en el invernadero, él, ni siquiera la había mirado.

Por otro lado el indeseable de Potter no había dejado de intentar hablar con ella. Pero no estaba dispuesta a caer, nunca más. No dejaría que la volviera a herir, había sido estúpida al abrirse un poco a él, pero no iba a cometer ese error otra vez, de eso estaba segura.

No sabía de quien había sido la brillante idea de que todos pasaran las vacaciones de navidad en la misma casa, pero seguramente no estaba al tanto de la situación de todos ellos.

Entró en la sala del lugar y se detuvo al ver a Harry hablando con Remus Lupin de ese tiempo. Enseguida se escondió para que ninguno la viese. Parecían estar teniendo una conversación delicada:

-¿Quieres ir?

-Sí, necesito ver algunas cosas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Harry no contestó enseguida, lo vio mirar por la ventana que había en esa sala y después suspirar:

-Creo que debo ir solo, quiero… no sé, necesito ver la casa una vez más.

Vio como Remus se ponía en pie y comenzaba a caminar distraído por el lugar:

-Harry, no puedo impedir que vayas. Después de todo Sirius te la heredó, pero no quiero que vayas solo, ¿por qué no dejas que te acompañe?, me quedaré fuera si así lo deseas, pero prefiero no perderte de vista.

Vio como él suspiraba y tras un rato declaraba:

-Está bien. Pero debes dejarme entrar solo.

-De acuerdo.

Harry se giró y lo vio acercarse a la puerta para salir cuando declaró:

-¿Sabes si Sirius tenía alguna foto de mi madre cuando iba al colegio?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé si recuerdas que te comenté que en quinto año, vi unos recuerdos de Snape en un pensadero. –vio como Remus fruncía el ceño, al parecer no le hacía mucha gracia recordar ese hecho en particular:

-Cuando insististe en que tú padre era un creído insoportable.

-Más que eso. Todavía no entiendo cómo pudo tratar a este así, por el simple hecho de que Sirius se aburría.

-Harry…

-No necesitas decir nada, solo quiero saber si alguien tiene una foto suya de cuando asistía a Hogwarts.

-Harry, las fotos que teníamos de tu madre, se las entreguemos casi todas a Hagrid cuando quiso regalarte el álbum en tu primer año.

-¿Las de Sirius también?

-Sabes que eso era imposible.

-Entonces puede que si tenga alguna.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué ese interés?

Vio como este fruncía el ceño y tras pensárselo un momento declaró:

-Elkins.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar a Harry nombrarla.

-¿Qué con ella?

-El día de la celebración en Hogwarts, ella iba vestida con un vestido blanco, con la máscara tenía el cabello rojo fuego, la verdad es que no recuerdo el color de ojos que tenía.

Cuando estábamos recogiendo unas cosas, ella se quitó la máscara, fue muy poco tiempo, pero…

-¿Pero?

Enseguida se percató de que Remus parecía estar muy interesado en el relato de Harry, ¿sería buena idea salir e interrumpirlos?, se sentía en cierto modo nerviosa, algo le decía que no saliera, pero otra parte de ella se sentía culpable por escuchar a escondidas.

Sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, decidió que lo mejor era salir de su escondite, ese fue el momento que Harry escogió para volver a hablar, claro está que no la vio aparecer:

-Te juro que creí ver a mi madre. Era como si volviese a estar dentro del pensadero de Snape, solo que Lily Evans ahora, contaba con diecisiete años y no quince.

Todo pensamiento coherente se perdió en su mente, sabía que Remus la acababa de ver, pero no podía moverse, no podía pensar, no podía reaccionar.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¡Elkins!, ¿qué hacías escuchando nuestra conversación?

La voz reprochadora de Remus llegó hasta sus oídos, pero su mente no procesaba las palabras que él acababa de decir.

Harry la vio en ese momento, sus ojos y los de él se encontraron. ¿Cómo era posible?, él era hijo de James, no de ella, ¿verdad?

Un extraño sentimiento la embargó, estaba cargado de dudas, miedo, cariño y nerviosismo. También se había abierto un agujero en su interior.

-Lo siento, no pretendía escuchar. Venía a…

No sabía que decir, ni que excusa dar, no podía pensar con coherencia.

-Avisaros de que la comida está hecha.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Pero al ver la mirada enfadada de Harry supo enseguida que no se había equivocado, James acababa de entrar en la sala.

-Será mejor que sigamos esta conversación en otro momento.

Sentenció Remus, a la par que salía de allí, ella no podía dejar de mirar a Harry, pero a su vez sentía la mirada de James a su espalda.

Harry, apartó la mirada de ella, pasó al lado de ambos y se marchó. Se quedó quieta con la esperanza de que James también se fuera de allí y la dejara pensar, pero este no parecía dispuesto a ello.

Sin previo aviso escuchó como este murmuraba algo para sí mismo.

-¿Qué?

Le preguntó ella, ni siquiera sabía porque le había hablado.

-Que necesito decirte algo importante.

-Ahora no puedo hablar contigo.

Se giró para pasar a su lado y marcharse, pero él la cogió del brazo y la detuvo, ambos se miraron por unos momentos:

-Sobre la noche del bai…

-¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que Harry es tú hijo?, aparte de por el parecido físico.

Lo interrumpió sin más, este la miró perdido, y al cabo de un momento susurró:

-El otro día en la biblioteca, cuando tocaste al pelirrojo sentiste un calambrazo, es lo mismo que Alice sintió al tocar a Neville, y lo que me sucedió a mí la primera vez que le di la mano a él.

Hizo un gesto hacía la puerta con la cabeza:

-Supongo que debe significar algo. Sé con certeza que Neville es hijo de Alice, y creo que los pelirrojos son tuyos.

Eso último lo dijo con cierto retintín, ella tan solo soltó el agarre de él y se marchó rápidamente de la sala.

Su hijo, Harry era su hijo, por eso lo de las corrientes, por eso el sentimiento tan difícil de interpretar. Pero si eso era así, quería decir que ella y James…

Negó, no, eso no podía ser, ¿verdad que no?, sin embargo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

"_**OPV"**_

Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta enfadado, ¿por qué había hecho eso?, Se giró furioso y se encontró con que ella lo miraba de igual manera:

-¿Por qué estás tan arisco conmigo?, No entiendo nada.

¿Qué no entendía nada?, la miró con rencor, para después formar una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, bien, si quería fingir que no pasaba nada, eso mismo haría él:

-Déjame salir, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Tengo prisa, Remus me está esperando.

-¿A dónde vais?

-No tengo porqué decírtelo.

Vio como ella se cruzaba de brazos molesta:

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa de una maldita vez?, Desde hace cuatro días, cada vez que me ves es como si desearas acabar conmigo.

Furioso apretó sus puños, ¿quería saber lo que le pasaba?, Muy bien se lo iba a decir:

-Te vi.

Le soltó sin más. Ella lo miró sin entender:

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De la última noche en el castillo. –Ella lo miró perdida, no pudo evitar soltar una risa cargada de cinismo: -Que mala memoria Hermione, ¿no recuerdas lo que hiciste en el tercer piso de Hogwarts?, En ese caso pídele a Evans un recordatorio.

Su desconcierto, había pasado a enfado en pocos momentos, su mirada lo decía todo y eso le hizo sentir una punzada, ella claramente le estaba diciendo que eso no le importaba:

-Lo que esa noche pasó, no te importa en absoluto.

-Sí que me importa.

Recriminó él a su vez:

-No, ¿quién te has creído que eres para juzgarme?, Tú no eres nadie para ello y…

-Soy el mejor amigo de tu novio. Porque por si lo has olvidado, tienes novio. Se llama Ronald Weasley. Y ese día le decoraste bien la cabeza.

Recibió la bofetada en cuestión de segundos, sintió el ardor en su mejilla y se dispuso a recriminarle por haber hecho eso, pero cuando vio el rostro de ella se sintió idiota.

Apartó de ella la mirada y se giró:

-Ábreme, no creo que necesites más explicaciones.

Enseguida hizo lo que le pedía, una vez fuera se rió de sí mismo, debería haberse disculpado, tendría que haberle pedido perdón.

Pero no se sentía capaz de ello, bajó hasta el vestíbulo donde Remus lo estaba esperando, después de haber hablado con él en la mañana, él parecía tan deseoso de ir a la casa como él mismo.

-¿Estás listo?

Asintió sin responder, la verdad es que aún seguía enfadado y no quería cargar contra Remus, no se lo merecía después de todo. Remus abrió la puerta de la casa y él salió al frío del invierno. Ambos caminaron un poco, Remus parecía estar algo nervioso, y miraba hacia atrás con cierta desconfianza. ¿Qué podía pasarle?

-¿Sucede algo?

Remus hizo un gesto extraño con su nariz y después estornudó:

-No sé, no dejo de oler un perfume que hace años no olía.

Harry lo miró desconcertado, ¿un perfume?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Remus lo miró, lo vio fruncir los labios y después decir:

-Sabes que mi olfato es más desarrollado que el de los demás. Y bueno, cuando percibo un olor, es como si se registrara, no puedo olvidarlo nunca. Y hace unos días, comencé a percibir ese olor de forma débil, el caso es que hacía años que no lo percibía.

Harry solo asintió, aunque la verdad es que le resultaba muy raro. Ambos llegaron a un callejón y Remus declaró:

-Quiero que te agarres a mí, ¿de acuerdo?, prefiero ser yo quien te lleve a que te aparezcas tú.

-Como quieras, me es indiferente.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, y se aferró al brazo de Remus. No tardó en sentir la sacudida al aparecerse. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró ante la mismísima puerta de Grimmauld Place.

-¿Qué demonios?, ¿Qué se supone haces aquí?

-Maldita sea, Odio esta maldita sensación. Definitivamente prefiero el trasporte convencional.

Harry se giró sorprendido al escuchar esa voz allí. Miró al otro lado de Remus y en el suelo, luchando por quitarse algo de encima, se encontraba Elkins. ¿Qué pintaba ella ahí?, ¿Por qué los había seguido?

"_**OPV"**_

Arrugó la nariz algo fastidiado, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba oliendo, pero le resultaba muy familiar. Caminó distraído por el lugar, el día anterior, le habían dado permiso para pasear, aunque siempre con la orden de que si no regresaba para la cena, no recibiría la misma.

La verdad es que la comida era estupenda, así que sin duda regresaría a por más. Sus pasos lo llevaron a diferentes lugares del pueblo en el que se encontraba, ¿cómo sabía que era un pueblo?, bien, no es que hubiese demasiada gente en el lugar.

Había podido ver, de forma algo distorsionada, porque su vista no estaba del todo recuperada, los periódicos del lugar. Tanto era así, que había tenido que dejar de leer uno en especial, porque la maldita imagen del mismo no dejaba de moverse.

Y eso era terriblemente incómodo la verdad.

El lugar estaba completamente nevado, y aunque la vista era esplendida, nada parecía llamarle mucho la atención. Miraba a todas partes mientras caminaba completamente distraído. Era extraño, pero tenía la sensación de que ese lugar le era conocido.

Él había paseado por allí con anterioridad, pero su mente parecía no querer dejarlo pensar con claridad al respecto. Ante él, apareció una imponente iglesia, y sin poder evitarlo se detuvo en seco. ¿Por qué sentía la terrible necesidad de acercarse a la misma?, Él debía entrar, algo en ese lugar lo estaba llamando.

Es más, tenía un sentimiento de culpa apresando su ser, hacía mucho, no, muchísimo tiempo que él debería de haber ido a ese lugar, ¿qué se lo había impedido?, ¿por qué esa necesidad?

Tras un buen rato mirando el lugar y sin poder estar totalmente seguro de lo que iba a encontrar, entró en la iglesia.

"_**OPV"**_

-Me vas a escuchar aunque no quieras hacerlo pelirroja del demonio.

La agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella, se había cansado de estupideces, ¿quién se creía que era para despreciarlo de esa manera?, y más delante de esa maldita e insignificante gente.

Llegó a una de las habitaciones y abrió la puerta, cuando vio que no había nadie tiró de ella para que entrara primero. Sin contemplaciones de ninguna clase la lanzó dentro del cuarto.

Cuando la soltó ella cayó al suelo, dándole el tiempo necesario para lanzar los hechizos a la puerta y paredes. Ahora no escaparía.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo despreciable?

Sintió como lo obligaba a girar, y enseguida vio el fuego arder en sus ojos. Sonrió para él, era inevitable para ella y lo sabía. Y se aprovecharía, vamos que lo haría.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres pobretona?, A mí nadie me hace de menos.

-Nadie te ha estado haciendo de menos, se te ha dado el lugar que te corresponde. El de un despreciable y cobarde mortifago.

-¿Hoy soy un mortifago?, ¿Y qué me dices de la última noche en Hogwarts pelirroja?, ¿He de recordarte quién es la deshonra de su familia?

La bofetada no se hizo esperar, furioso agarró su mano con fuerza y la detuvo en seco:

-Maldito miserable, aprovecharte de una persona en un momento de debilidad. Te recuerdo que aquí el despreciable eres tú. Yo no soy una deshonra para nadie.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sarcástica e hiriente, o sí que sería una deshonra, al igual que él para su propia familia, pero eso le importaba bien poco.

-¿Quieres que lo descubramos?, estoy dispuesto a decirle a tú padre todo.

Ella lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada, pero él sonrió aún más, como iba a disfrutar lo siguiente:

-O mejor aún, le entregaré a Potter mis memorias de los últimos días en Hogwarts, ¿qué crees que diga él, al ver a su amada entregándose a otro?

Ella luchó por soltarse de su agarre, pero no se lo permitió:

-Dime una cosa, ¿qué pensaste cuando te beso el otro día?, Niégame que pensaste en mí. Niégame que me buscaste después para recordar mi sabor.

Ella lo miró por un momento y soltó una risa casi histérica:

-Por favor, ¿de qué estás hablando?, Si te busqué después, fue por el simple hecho, de que me percaté que Harry no quería volver conmigo. De que ese beso solo fue para marcar territorio ante Justin, nada más.

Pero necesitaba un reemplazo, aunque fuese uno tan insignificante como tú.

No te confundas serpiente, agradezco que me ayudases cuando fue necesario, pero nada más. El juego que hay entre nosotros es solo eso. Un juego sin importancia, yo te busco cuando me place y ya.

¿De qué estaba hablando?, ¿Quién pensaba que era él?, Desde hacía cosa de casi dos meses, venían viéndose a escondidas en cualquier parte de Hogwarts. Al principio solo habían sido encuentros sin importancia, en los que la pequeña Luna siempre estaba presente.

Pero tras un incidente con uno de sus compañeros de casa, esa pelirroja estúpida lo había buscado siempre a solas. Recordaba perfectamente el encuentro con ese imbécil y como él mismo se había metido, ¿la razón?, Luna, ella apreciaba a esa pobretona y no había podido dejar de imaginarse, lo que ella le odiaría, si se enteraba de que habían herido a esta y él lo había visto sin intervenir en absoluto.

Después de ser su héroe, él le había prestado su propia capa para que se cubriera y así nadie viera su estado al regresar a su maldita sala. Un día después ella se la había devuelto, le había dado las gracias por su ayuda y justo antes de marcharse había depositado un beso en su mejilla.

Él se había quedado helado sin poder responder a sus palabras y gesto, pero para ella no pareció ser suficiente, porque sin esperárselo, ella había cogido su rostro y le había dicho:

-Ahora entenderás.

Al principio no sabía a qué se refería, pero el enfado que había utilizado al recalcar esas palabras le hicieron intentar hacer memoria y distraerse el tiempo suficiente, para que ella apresara sus labios con bastante enfado.

Ni que decir había, que la estúpida había cometido una idiotez, ella solita se había metido en algo de lo que no podría escapar tan fácilmente. La capa quedó relegada al olvido y sin más la había obligado a profundizar el beso, ella había intentado alejarse al ver que respondía al mismo, pero no se lo permitió.

Ella había comenzado, pero él lo terminaría.

Después de ese beso, ella había encendido una hoguera difícil de aplacar, tanto que aún y después de haberla tenido hacía cuatro noches atrás entre sus brazos suspirando su nombre y pidiéndole más, no la había aplacado, sino que la había encendido aún más.

-¿Qué tú me buscas cuando te place?

Cada palabra de esa frase salió con un siseo peligroso, y la sonrisa que ella formó en su rostro lo hizo enfurecer más aún:

-No te confundas niña, si yo quiero te tendré en el momento que así lo desee. Tienes razón en que esto es un juego, pero para mí. Tú no tienes nada que pueda afectarme, sin embargo pelirroja, tus padres y toda tú familia te repudiarían si supieran que te acostaste conmigo.

¿Y Potter?, Nunca más volvería a tocarte.

-Si Harry se entera de esto, te aseguro que quien lo pasaría peor eres tú. Cuando amas a alguien puedes perdonarle todo, pero a ti te odia, ¿quién crees que ganará esta partida Malfoy?

La mirada de autosuficiencia y de superioridad que le dirigió, hizo que la agarrara con mayor fuerza, sin duda le dejaría una marca, pero al parecer ella era experta en ocultarlas, porque no había visto ni una sola de las que le había provocado él la noche del maldito baile.

Sin embargo, aún seguían visibles las que ella le había dejado a él.

Sin desear dejarse ganar por ella, la empujó lejos de él y recalcó:

-No me importa lo que Potter diga, pero me encantará ver su cara, espero estés lista para tu regalo de navidad pobretona. Yo lo estaré, disfrutaré verte a los pies de él mientras te mira con asco.

Porque es cierto que el muy idiota te perdonara por ello, pero no en el acto, y nadie me quitara el placer de verte humillada. Ya que no solo veré la cara de él y escucharé sus palabras, sino que también veré las de tus padres.

Sin más se giró para marchase, apuntó a la puerta y lanzó los hechizos pertinentes para marcharse. Abrió la misma, pero no puedo abrirla demasiado, porque enseguida ella la cerró.

Iba a decirle que se apartara, pero ella lo besó.

Sintió una de sus manos en su nuca acercándolo más a ella y como ella misma lo hacía alejarse de la puerta. Maldita.

Ella abrió su boca y lo obligó a él a hacer lo mismo, era una maldita controladora, ¿cómo demonios ella podía ser así?

Sintió como ella se pegaba a él, exigiendo una respuesta más prendida de él, gruñó en medio del beso:

-Eres una maldita serpiente.

Le recriminó, ella acercó sus labios hasta su oído y declaró:

-Aprendí del mejor.

Sin más lo volvió a besar. Se aferró a la cintura de ella y la alzó, enseguida sintió como ella entrelazaba sus piernas en su cintura. Volvería a tenerla, una vez más ella sería de él.

-POR MERLIN.

Semejante grito, los hizo a ambos separarse apuradamente, tan rápido que la pelirroja no fue capaz a impedir caer al suelo al soltarse de él. Frustrado por la interrupción, ayudo a esta a ponerse en pie, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en quien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Hermione.

La sorpresa y el horror, en la voz de la pelirroja lo hizo sentirse bien, así que después de todo no le importaba tan poco como ella quería hacerle creer.

-Yo, solo…. Es decir,… será mejor que me marche.

Con una rapidez increíble, esta cerró la puerta y se marchó de allí, la chica estaba roja como un tomate, bufó con cierta ironía, así que el pelirrojo aun no la había tenido. ¿A qué estaba esperando el idiota?

-Síguela, habla con ella.

Sorprendido y totalmente descolocado miró a la pelirroja:

-¿Hablas en serio?, ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?, Lo que la sangre… quiero decir, lo que Granger piense me importa bien poco.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo, habla con ella, pídele que no diga nada.

Miró a esta y se sorprendió al ver la desesperación en sus ojos, ¿tanto le aterraba que los vieran juntos?

-Esto es culpa tuya, ve y arréglalo solita.

-Maldita sea, muy bien, perfecto, le diré que me has obligado. Sabe que eres bueno con la maldición Imperius, así que me creerá sin dudar.

¿Qué?, la miró sin aún poder creerse lo que esta acababa de decir.

-No serás capaz de…

-Puedes apostar, ¿cuánto tardarán en echarte del cuartel?

-Sabes perfectamente que ella no me escuchará, tú eres su amiga no…

Ella lo miró con decisión y declaró:

-¿No lo entiendes?, sé que no te creerá, pero te dará el tiempo necesario para que le lances un Obliviate.

¿Con quién demonios se había metido?, dio un paso alejándose de ella sin poder creerse lo que esta le estaba diciendo.

-No puedo dejar que Harry o mi familia se enteren de esto. Te mataran, y como bien me has dicho, a mí me odiaran. Prefiero borrar ese recuerdo de ella, a tener que enfrentarme a algo de todo eso.

-Te has vuelto loca.

-No, y sé que lo harás, porque a ti tampoco te conviene que yo de mi versión de la historia. Además, sé perfectamente que no deseas terminar este juego aún.

La seguridad en sus palabras le hizo sentir un escalofrío, miró un momento a la puerta y después a ella, era cierto que podía hacer un buen Obliviate, pero aplicárselo solo para ocultar esa locura.

Sin estar muy seguro de si iba o no a hacer tal cosa, fue detrás de la castaña, esperaba que aún estuviera algo perturbada y no hubiese abierto la boca aún.

"_**OPV"**_

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Ginny?, Por todos los santos, era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Se paseaba por la sala totalmente alterada, ¿qué debía hacer?, era obvio que no podía decírselo a la familia de ella, todos la tacharían, serían un estilo a los Black con Sirius.

Tenía que hablar con ella, lo más seguro es que no tardara en bajar para intentar hablarle. No la entendía, ella pensaba que Ginny estaba enamorada de…

Abrió los ojos al máximo y se detuvo en seco, Harry, ¿cómo diantres se lo iba a decir a este?, No podía, si Harry se enteraba de eso, sería el fin para él.

Este tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en ella y en su futura relación, ¿cómo le iba a decir que la había pillado agarrada a Malfoy y ambos besándose como si no hubiera un maldito mañana?

Aunque pensándolo bien, Harry parecía ahora estar más pendiente de Elkins. Una punzada en su interior al pensar en ese nombre la hizo negar.

Y de repente soltó una pequeña risa, le estaba bien empleado. De nuevo se paró en seco.

No, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?, ¿cómo podía pensar que era adecuado que Harry sufriera algo así?, no era justo para él. La idiota había sido ella, ella era la que se había dejado besar.

Harry no era el culpable de nada, él había creído que estaba besando a Elkins, así que no podía culparlo por nada de lo que estaba sintiendo. Además, le había dejado en claro que su novio era Ron, además de haberlo defendido a capa y espada, hasta el punto de haberse peleado con ella, por haberla visto besando a Evans.

"-¿Quieres vengarte?"

Al principio ella no había entendido esa pregunta, pero se había aferrado a ella, después él le había dicho que Elkins y Harry los habían visto. Ella se había asustado en un principio, pero al ver que no había hablado con Ron de ese asunto, se sintió tranquila.

No esperaba que él le recriminara nada, tal y como había hecho hacía unas horas. Se miró la mano distraída, ¿cómo había sido capaz de pegarle?, ¿y cómo él había podido decirle todas esas cosas?

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse e intentó centrarse, ahora debía hablar con Ginny, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón cuanto antes. Miro a la puerta y se quedó helada, ¿qué pintaba Malfoy ahí?

-¿Podemos hablar Granger?

Abrió la boca como estúpida, ¿qué se había perdido?, al ver como este alzaba una ceja mirándola divertido, ella cerró la boca y se puso seria:

-¿Qué quieres tú?

-Es sobre lo que tanto te ha perturbado hace un momento.

Había diversión y cierta burla en sus palabras. Eso la hizo mirarlo molesta, se cruzó de brazos:

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, dile a Ginny que la espero.

-Ella no quiere hablar.

El Tono en la voz de él, la hizo tensarse, repasó al chico por completo y al ver la varita de este en su mano, descruzó sus propios brazos y se puso en guardia, lo miró a los ojos y declaró:

-Si me atacas, toda la orden te echará de aquí.

-No quiero llegar a eso. Solo he venido a hablar contigo, a pesar de lo que la pobretona piense, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué piensa Ginny?, ¿de qué acuerdo me estás hablando?, ¿por qué has venido a hablar conmigo?

Él terminó de entrar en la sala y se dirigió hacia ella:

-¿Por qué no hablamos en otro lugar?, no creo que sea muy seguro seguir aquí.

-No pienso acompañarte a ninguna parte Malfoy.

Él la miró un momento y frunció el ceño:

-No pienso hacerte nada, aunque si quieres puedo enseñarte lo que la comadreja no parece haberte mostrado aún.

Enrojeció más rápido de lo que ella hubiese pensado posible que lo hiciese, al escuchar la risa divertida de él, sacó su varita de donde la tenía oculta y lo apuntó con la misma:

-Dime lo que quieras y lárgate.

Él puso ambas manos en alto mostrando su varita en su mano derecha y gruñendo declaró:

-Está bien, tampoco es para ponerse así. Quería pedirte que no digas nada.

-¿Pedirme?

¿Desde cuándo Malfoy pedía?

-Sí, pedirte.

-¿Qué estás tramando?

Se puso serio y supo que acababa de terminar con su actuación:

-Nada, mira sabelotodo, solo quería advertirte que no digas nada.

-¿Advertirme?, ¿Quién te crees que eres?, ¿Y yo?, No traicionaría a una amiga, solo quiero saber lo que está pasando.

Vio un cambio en los ojos de él, uno que no supo explicar, después este suspiró:

-No es lo que ella cree. Si estoy aquí, es porque me amenazó con decirte que la había obligado a hacerlo. Y no necesito de esas cosas.

Pese a las flores que se había lanzado, Hermione lo miró creyéndolo:

-¿Cómo la ibas a obligar?, No soy estúpida, y veo perfectamente, ella estaba abrazada a ti, y no la vi resistirse.

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado:

-No eres tan inteligente Granger, hay ciertas maneras de obligar a alguien a…

-Nunca habría dicho mi nombre si la hubieses estado controlando con la maldición Imperius. Y si fuese una poción de amor o incluso un filtro poco duradero, ella habría intentando desesperadamente ayudarte y convencerme de que te amaba.

¿Qué te ha pedido que hagas exactamente?

Malfoy apretó los labios, ella lo vio ajustar la varita en su mano:

-No quiero hacer esto Granger. Pero tienes que prometerme que…

-No pienso prometer nada a un mortifago.

-Exmortifago, y es imprescindible que…

-Déjate de palabras Malfoy, dile que baje y aclararemos todo esto de una vez. ¿Ella se piensa que puede burlarse de mí o qué?, ¿y qué pasa con Harry?, ¿no se supone que ella lo ama y lo está esperando?

Vio como este apretaba la varita con rabia, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Malfoy?, bajó sus brazos y la fulminó con la mirada, al ver como abría los labios sintió miedo de que fuera a atacarla:

-Protego.

El espacio que había entre ambos era demasiado pequeño, y el escudo que invocó los hizo salir volando uno a cada lado de la sala. El alboroto que crearon al caer y llevarse varios objetos y muebles por el camino, atrajo la atención de todos los que había en el cuartel.

-¿Qué demonios hacer Granger?

Malfoy se había recuperado del impacto antes que ella, varias personas entraron en la sala y vieron el estropicio de la misma, Hermione escuchó como preguntaban qué estaba pasando, pero no les contestó y los ignoró a todos:

-Estabas a punto de atacarme.

Se defendió poniéndose en pie ella también, ahora ambos se apuntaban con la varita en alto.

-Yo no iba a atacar a nadie. Maldita sangre sucia, solo…

-NO, NO, NO, OTRA VEZ NO.

Ambos a la vez se fijaron en la pequeña que se había colocado entre ambos. La niña miraba hacía el frente y parecía temblar.

Era como si no estuviera presente en la sala y no estuviese viendo nada en realidad. Se repente la niña se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a negar con fuerza.

Malfoy fue corriendo a su encuentro:

-¿Qué sucede?, Luna, ¿qué te pasa?

-No, esa casa, no, no otra vez.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Preguntó ella sorprendida acercándose a ellos:

-Hermione, Malfoy, apartaos de ella.

Pero cuando Hermione iba a mirar a quien le estaba hablando, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Sintió una sacudida por todo el cuerpo, y de la nada un viento frío que le daba en la cara.

Miró a su alrededor completamente perdida y se quedó helada, ¿cómo habían llegado al callejón Diagon?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Escuchó que preguntaba Malfoy.

-Acabáis de apareceros aquí, ¿quiere algo de mí la orden?

La voz de Mundungus les llegó desde atrás, Hermione se giró, y se encontró a este sentado en el suelo con una manta en el suelo, en esta había varios objetos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Negocios señorita, no mucho más.

-Que se calle, que se calle, no quiero seguir escuchándolo.

-¿Luna?

Hermione miró de reojo a Malfoy, el cual seguía abrazando a Luna, que no dejaba de temblar y decir cosas sin sentido. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Tienes fiebre, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma?

Escuchó que le reprochaba a la niña, había un tono de preocupación en su voz que la hizo sentirse algo incomoda.

-Sería mejor que regresásemos.

-¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos Granger?, No tengo la menor idea de donde está el cuartel.

Hermione apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, ella tampoco lo sabía. Les habían hecho leer unas palabras, y después entrar en una chimenea que los llevó al lugar.

Miró a su alrededor y se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Por qué tenía tanto frío?

-¿Sabes dónde está el cuartel Mundungus?

Una risa divertida se escuchó salir de la boca de este:

-No han querido decírmelo, yo soy de la calle señorita, trabajo desde fuera, el cuartel para mí está vetado.

-¿Y eso porqué?

Preguntó mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor.

-Digamos que cogí algunas cosas del antiguo cuartel. Así que no me creen de confianza.

Su risa la desquició, así que se había dedicado a saquear la casa de Sirius. Lo miró con desprecio y dijo:

-Lo mejor será avisar a Remus, quizás él pueda ayudarnos.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?, Tenemos que movernos Granger, no podemos quedarnos mucho aquí. Es territorio de los Mortifagos.

Miró a Malfoy y repasó el lugar con cuidado, si los gemelos tuvieran la tienda abierta, pero al ser vacaciones estaba cerrada, al menos hasta que terminasen las fiestas oficiales, así que no servía de mucho desear. Maldijo entre dientes.

-¿Y si vamos al caldero chorreante?, allí podríamos pedir una lechuza para mandársela a Remus.

-¿Estás loca?, Si entras allí no saldrás, ¿no eres tú la mejor amiga de Potter?

El tono en la voz de este la hizo mirarlo, él repasó su cuerpo por completo y la sonrisa que formó en sus labios le dio un escalofrío, se alejó un paso de este acercándose a Malfoy, cuando Mundungus declaró:

-Ese es un nido de mortifagos, lo mejor es usar el patronius.

-No soy muy buena con ese conjuro, sé hacerlo, pero no sé utilizarlo como mensajero.

Reconoció algo avergonzada, escuchó un bufido de fastidio salir de los labios de Malfoy:

-¿Acaso tú si sabes? –como no le contestó añadió: -Pensaba, entonces cállate y piensa en una manera de salir de aquí.

-Yo si sé, me obligaron a aprenderlo para poder comunicarme como era debido.

Declaró Mundungus. Sacó su varita y sin decir nada más hizo aparecer su patronius, y sin ni siquiera decirle nada este se alejaba por el aire en cuestión de nada:

-Ahora solo queda esperar.

-Mejor movernos aquí…

-CALLATE, MALDITA SEA.

Malfoy cayó al suelo cuando Luna lo apartó de él, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su expresión era de furia contenida. Pasó a su lado y la vio agarrar un objeto de la manta y volearla lejos de ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces niña?, ve a recogerlo enseguida.

-CALLA, NO HABLES, NO SIGAS.

Luna parecía haberse vuelto loca, y Mundungus molesto se puso en pie, iba a recriminarle algo a ella cuando decidió intervenir:

-Espera, está enferma ya lo has oído antes, yo lo recogerá.

Llegó hasta el objeto y lo recogió, era un relicario, solo que no contaba con cadena, pero la verdad es que era realmente hermoso. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado Mundungus?

-NO LO TOQUES.

La voz asustada de Luna la trajo a la realidad, se incorporó y se acercó a Mundungus, extendió su mano para entregarle el mismo a este cuando un frío aún mayor comenzó a sentirse. Miró a su alrededor y una sensación de vacío la sobrecogió:

-Dementores.

Escuchó que Mundungus y Malfoy decían a la vez. Vio como Malfoy corría al lado de Luna y la refugiaba tras él.

-NO QUIERO VER ESAS COSAS, NO QUIERO. NO CONOZCO A NADIE, NO QUIERO VERLO.

-Tranquilízate Luna, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Hermione asintió y justo cuando iba a soltar el relicario en manos de Mundungus un rayo verde impactó en este. Hermione vio como los ojos del mismo perdían el color en el acto a la vez que segundos después salía volando contra el escaparate tras él.

Rápidamente se tapó el rostro intentando que los cristales no le dieran.

-GRANGER.

La voz de Malfoy le llegó un poco lejos, se dispuso a correr hacía él y Luna, pero sintió como alguien agarraba su mano con fuerza.

Tiró intentando huir, más todo pensamiento de escape se perdió en cuanto escuchó la voz de quien la sujetaba:

-Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece asquerosa sangre sucia.

Se giró y ante ella se encontró con la persona que ostentaba el título de mago más poderoso y tenebroso de todos los tiempos. No le dio tiempo a actuar cuando escuchó la voz de la pequeña Luna:

-BOMBARDA.

El escaparate que se encontraba en el lugar donde Voldemort estaba situado estallo, Hermione sintió como uno de los cristales le rozaba la mejilla y hacía un corte en la misma. Ambos salieron volando, y el relicario que tenía en su mano se le escapo.

-¿Qué…?

Hermione se puso rápidamente en pie y vio como Voldemort centraba su mirada en la sobrina de Malfoy. Malfoy se colocó delante de la niña y ella pudo apreciar el miedo que lo estaba asaltando en ese momento:

-¿Quién demonios es esa niña?

Escuchó que este siseaba, ella al ver que su atención estaba centrada en Malfoy y la niña corrió hacía el relicario, lo cogió en sus manos y después se puso al lado de Malfoy.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Me temo que eso será imposible, nadie entra en el callejón ni sale sin mi consentimiento.

La voz de este la hizo estremecerse, ¿qué iban a hacer?

-Dame lo que tienes ahí Granger y te prometo una muerte limpia y rápida, pese a lo que tenía planeado para ti.

Malfoy la miró intrigado, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada:

-Solo es un objeto que le compré a Mundungus. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Este la miró como evaluándola, cuando vio como este daba un paso hacía ella, no pudo evitar dar otro a su vez para alejarse. Eso hizo que Luna quedara un poco más expuesta.

-Esa es mi señor, esa es la niña de la que os hable.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, ¿por qué Bellatrix le había hablado de Luna a Voldemort? Eso pareció distraer a este, que centró ahora su atención en la pequeña.

-Así que no pueden leer tú mente. Eso me parece muy interesante, ¿qué edad tienes niña?

-Once.

Hermione miró sorprendida a Luna, ella no parecía tener miedo de ninguna clase, era como si quien estuviese ante ella, no fuera más que un hombre normal y corriente.

-Me gustaría comprobar si es cierto.

-No pu…

De repente Malfoy dejó de hablar, y Hermione a su vez sintió que se quedaba completamente paralizado. Iba ella misma a acercarse a él cuando horrorizada se dio cuenta de que ella misma no podía moverse.

Aterrada vio a este mirar a la niña a los ojos, intentó decirle que cerrara sus ojos que no lo mirara, pero por más que movía los labios ningún sonido salía de su boca.

-Interesante.

La voz de este sonaba bastante siseante, era evidente el enfado en su voz.

-Legeremence.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que tenía que pronunciar el hechizo, vio como fruncía el ceño y tras sisear hizo un gesto con su varita, el hechizo voló certero y dio justo en la pequeña Luna.

Hermione deseó poder estar sorda del mismo modo que estaba paralizada. La pequeña había comenzado a gritar, el muy desgraciado le había lanzado un Crucius a la niña.

-¿Me dejarás ahora?

Vio a la pequeña respirar entre cortada mente y escuchó las risas de los que acompañaban a ese miserable. Él se acercó a la niña y le cogió el rostro, se colocó a su altura y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo.

Hermione pudo distinguir las lágrimas en el rostro de la pequeña niña.

-¿Por qué no puedo leer tú mente?

Luna no contestó, se mordía el labio inferior e intentaba no llorar:

-Lord Voldemort te ha hecho una pregunta niña, y quiero una respuesta ya.

Luna sorprendida, dejó de morderse el labio inferior y abrió sus ojos al máximo:

-¿Ha dicho Lord Voldemort?

La voz de ella sonó en un susurro, lo miró a la cara y al fin Hermione pudo ver el miedo florecer en ella. Al parecer era una de las tantas que nunca había visto en persona a este. Y teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía once años, no le extrañaba en absoluto.

-Así es. Es evidente que reconoces quien soy, así que te aconsejo que…

-Harry Potter acabará contigo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione vio como este en lugar de utilizar su varita para torturar le daba una bofetada a Luna en plena cara. Esta cayó contra el suelo fuertemente.

Voldemort le lanzó otro Crucius, pero su furia no se aplacó con eso, horrorizada, Hermione lo vio lanzar uno tras otro contra la pequeña.

Hermione supuso que al tercero ella caería sin poder resistir más. Pero a pesar del dolor sufrido y de que no cesaba de llorar, seguía despierta y sufriendo el dolor.

-Cógela.

Lestrange obedeció a su señor divertida, cogió a Luna del pelo mientras que ella soltaba un nuevo grito de dolor, una vez más Voldemort se colocó ante la pequeña. Y la sonrisa en el rostro de este, la hizo entender.

Él acababa de entrar en la mente de ella.

Miró a Malfoy y se sorprendió al ver terror en los ojos de este. Justo a tiempo Hermione, fijó su vista en Lord Voldemort.

Para ver como este lanzaba a Luna y a Lestrange, que era quien la estaba sujetando, lejos de él con una maldición. Para sorpresa de ella, un montón de gritos comenzaron a escucharse.

Varios hechizos comenzaron a volar por el lugar, sin duda alguien de la orden acababa de llegar. Vio como Malfoy era liberado de su maldición y deseó que la liberarán a ella también.

Pero todo pensamiento coherente quedó fuera de su mente, cuando la mirada de Voldemort, recayó en ella. Había odio, un intenso odio reflejado en sus ojos.

Hermione recibió el Crucius sin apenas darse cuenta del mismo, pero el segundo, ya sí lo sintió por todo el cuerpo. Comenzó a gritar de dolor, pero aferró con fuerza el guardapelo en sus manos. Tenía que escapar.

Cuando este se preparaba para lanzarle una nueva maldición, ella con mucho esfuerzo, se puso en pie y echó a correr.

Enseguida vio a Malfoy y gritó:

-Malfoy, dáselo a Harry.

Le lanzó el relicario a sus manos en el preciso momento en que distinguió como Kinsgley, cogía a la pequeña Luna y agarrando a Malfoy, desaparecían del lugar.

Horrorizada de que la dejasen allí, se metió en uno de los callejones, tenía que huir, ¿pero a dónde?

-No podrás escapar.

Ella siguió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, pese a que no era mucho.

-No habrá una segunda vez. Ni mucho menos, no me volverá a pasar.

No sabía de qué le estaba hablando, pero no estaba dispuesta a pararse a preguntar. Más la suerte no parecía estar de su parte, y tropezó contra algo que había en el suelo y cayó.

Arrastrándose, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible, lo sintió a su lado:

-Tú no podrás.

Lanzó un hechizo contra este, pero no sirvió de nada, y el de él le dio de lleno en el vientre. Abrió los ojos horrorizada por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se llevó una de sus manos hacía el mismo, y sintiendo que su vista se nublaba.

Una imagen de Harry cuando la vio casi sin respiración le asaltó de lleno, no quería verlo así una vez más. Y mucho menos por su culpa.

No, y lo más seguro es que no lo vería. Recordó el beso que se habían dado y sintió que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?, se sintió ridícula, mira que descubrir la verdad en ese momento.

Necesitaba decirlo, aunque solo fuera una vez:

-Har…

Y sin más todo terminó, con un recuerdo de Harry sonriendo.

Continuara...

_**Bueno chiscos, hasta aquí los tres capítulos de hoy, ¿qué os han parecido?, ¿Os han gustado?, ¿Si, no?, ¿Queréis matarme?, esa pregunta espero que la respuesta sea negativa, a modo de seguro, os digo que sin mí, no podríais saber cómo continua, espero que vuestra curiosidad sea más que vuestras ganas de estrangularme ;)**_

_**Pues nada, hasta los tres siguientes buybuy.**_


	10. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? 2º Parte

_Hola a todos, aquí traigo los tres nuevos capítulos:_

_**Lanyera:** Hola, Muchas gracias por tú comentario, aquí te traigo otros tres capítulos más ;) Me alegra saber que te gusta más esta versión que la anterior jeje. Me temo que esta sustituirá a la otra. No estaba muy conforme con ella y por eso la reescribí. _

_Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que os gustase más esta versión que la anterior por eso no la borre, pero parece ser que sí que gusta más, así que cuando llegue al capítulo dieciséis los sustituiré y los otros desaparecerán._

_Espero que no os enfadéis por ello, pero no estaba muy satisfecha con la historia, y me sentí obligada a cambiarla._

_Disfruta de estos capítulos, y nos vemos lo más pronto posible._

_Buybuy y muchas gracias por comentar y darle una oportunidad a esta versión ;)_

_**MariPotterG:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, ahora pasaré a explicarme:_

_Lo de subir los tres capítulos de a una, es solo para ponerme al día con otras páginas donde estoy subiendo este fic, y así no teneros con la espera que sería si subiera solo de uno en uno._

_Esta última vez me tardé un poco más en subir los capítulos, porque tuve unos cuantos acontecimientos y me fue imposible subirlos, pero como ves, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez jeje ;)_

_De todas formas, muchas gracias por tú advertencia, se agradece mucho, creo que esta y la siguiente, son las últimas tandas de tres, y espero poder subir la siguiente esta misma semana._

_Me agrada saber que te gusta la historia, en estos tres capítulos, veras algunas cosas interesantes jeje._

_Sobre la pequeña Luna, en el catorce creo que es, que entenderá algunas cosas;), en esta ocasión creo que subo hasta el doce._

_Bueno, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar, pero sobre todo de aconsejarme, un saludo y nos vemos pronto buybuy y hasta la siguiente tanda._

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEÍS LA HISTORIA, Y SOBRE TODOS A LOS QUE COMENTÁIS, BUYBUY Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE TANDA.**_

_**¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? 2º parte:**_

-GRANGER.

Sintió que tiraban de él, y desapareció la imagen de la estúpida sabelotodo para ser sustituida por la sala del cuartel de la orden.

Su grito se escuchó en toda la casa. Escuchó un quejido de dolor y una maldición por parte de un hombre. Cuando miró a su lado descubrió a Kinsgley, el cual dejaba a Luna encima de un sillón y después se agarraba con fuerza el hombro.

-Tenemos que regresar, ella se quedó allí, no…

-No pienso regresar a ese infierno. Remus solo me dijo que os recogiera, nada de que había mortifagos.

-¿Mortifagos?, no solo estaban ellos, y tú la has abandonado allí con el señor tenebroso.

-¿De qué hablas Malfoy?

-¿Cómo que de que hablo?, Granger, ella estaba allí, y el señor tenebroso la estaba persiguiendo, tienes que ir a ayudarla.

-Eso es imposible, estoy herido, no podría ayudarla aunque estuvieras diciendo la verdad, fui solo hasta allí. Mundungus le dijo a Remus, que habíais aparecido allí y él me mandó que fuese a buscaros. Nadie hablo de mortifagos y mucho menos de Voldemort.

-¿Piensas abandonarla allí?, muy bien, regresaré solo.

Temía lo que le pudiera pasar a esta, él mismo había sido testigo de innumerables torturas a sangres sucias como ella. Pero para ella sería peor, era, después de todo, la gran amiga de san Potter.

A pesar de las diferencias que pudiese tener con ella, no le deseaba esa clase de sufrimiento a nadie.

-No irás a ninguna parte.

La voz de Kinsgley sonaba furiosa, y lo miraba a punto de lanzarle una maldición.

-¿Le negarás la ayuda?, ¿LA DEJARAS MORIR?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz de Lupin se hizo escuchar en el lugar:

-Es este maldito, que no para de decir estupideces.

-¿Malfoy diciendo estupideces?, eso no es algo extraño, ¿qué se le ha ocurrido ahora?

Quien habló fue San Potter, este entró detrás de Lupin, lo miró y declaró:

-Con que estupideces, muy bien Kinsgley, dile a vuestro héroe a quien has abandonado a su suerte en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Abandonado?, ¿A quién?, ¿Qué está pasando Kinsgley?, Creí que solo tenías que recoger a Malfoy y su sobrina del callejón Diagon.

Preguntó Remus, más él solo le respondió a lo más inmediato e importante.

-Sí, abandonado, este de aquí la dejó sola para enfrentarse al que no debe ser nombrado.

-Eso dices tú, pero yo no la vi. - Recriminó Kinsgley furioso, y era verdad, sus ojos claramente le decían que era cierto, que no había distinguido a la chica a la que Voldemort estaba torturando, mirando a Remus añadió: -Eso creí yo también, pero cuando llegué allí, había algunos mortifagos, sin duda deseando cazar a este por traidor. Mundungus, fue asesinado, y cuando conseguí llegar a ellos solo pude desaparecerme del lugar y ya.

-Pues estaba allí, ella desapareció de aquí junto con Luna y conmigo, sino me crees pregunta al resto.

-Es cierto, estaban discutiendo cuando de repente, la sobrina de Malfoy comenzó a gritar y sin más, los tres desaparecieron de aquí.

Quien acababa de hablar, era uno de los pelirrojos, de los gemelos.

-Eso es imposible, nadie que no sea de la orden puede aparecerse o desaparecerse de aquí. Y vosotros definitivamente no lo sois, tan solo sois refugiados y ya.

Sentenció Kinsgley furioso.

-Pues te puedo asegurar que se desaparecieron sin más. Mi madre, junto con mi padre, Bill y Ron, que no pudieron dejarlo fuera, salieron a buscarlos.

-¿Ron?, ¿Qué pinta Ron en todo esto?

Escuchó a Potter preguntar.

-Potter, espero que estés preparado para despedirte de la sangre sucia de Granger para siempre, porque aquí, el gran auror, la abandono en el callejón Diagon, estaba siendo perseguida por el señor tenebroso.

Se sorprendió al ver como este se quedaba estático. Su mirada perdida, y su respiración completamente cortada.

-NO.

La voz de Elkins fue la que retumbó en el silencio de la sala, rápidamente se acercó a Potter, pero este levantó la mirada hacía él. Lo que sus ojos vieron lo hicieron retroceder en el acto.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Potter, desapareció del lugar sin más.

-Harry N…

Lupin se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues no terminó de hablar. En mitad del silencio se escuchó un fuerte sonido, sino fuera por lo aturdido que se encontraba, juraría que se trataba del ladrido de un perro.

"_**OPV"**_

A pesar de la presencia de Elkins, él, prefirió ignorarla por completo, tras ver que Remus comenzaba a discutir con ella, decidió entrar en la casa él solo. Remus no la dejaría pasar, así que no se molesto en avisarlos si quiera.

Entro en la casa y tras sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorrerlo, se decidió a dar el primer paso en el interior de la misma. Le resultaba en cierto modo algo desagradable estar allí.

¿El motivo?, Sentía la presencia de Sirius por todas partes, no es que se notase en la casa, sino que él las sentía sin control en su mente.

Se acercó a la cocina y sin entrar, se apoyó en la puerta de la misma, a su mente vino el recuerdo de la pelea de Sirius y la señora Weasley, ambos velando por sus intereses y seguridad. Cada uno a su manera, pero en ese momento, él creía que la señora Weasley se había equivocado al callar a Sirius.

Apreciaba mucho la preocupación de esta hacía su persona, y no solo por parte de ella sino de todos los Weasley en realidad, pero si esa noche a él le hubiesen dicho exactamente qué ocurría, muchas cosas se podrían haber evitado.

Suspiró, no consideraba a la señora Weasley responsable de todo eso, ni mucho menos, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que podría haber sido y no fue. De hecho podría vivir en esa casa en esos momentos, en compañía de Sirius y el resto.

Dejó de mirar la polvorienta mesa y se dirigió a la sala. Recordó la fiesta de cumpleaños en la misma, y la foto que Moddy le dio, ¿dónde tenía esa foto?, tendría que buscarla en su baúl. Era estúpido, pero desde que había visto a Elkins en el invernadero, no paraba de pensar en su madre.

Y deseaba por todos los medios verla, necesitaba una foto de ella, pero solo de ella, le valía una con su padre. Pero si estaba ella sola sería mejor.

Se había sorprendido al mirar el álbum que Hagrid le había creado, porque en este había muchas fotos cierto, pero sobre todo de su padre. ¿Y qué había de ella?

Frunció el ceño, ¿quién sería la mejor amiga de su madre?, ¿quién podría hablarle de ella?, ¿cómo era posible que nunca se hubiese hecho todas esas preguntas al respecto?

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la habitación que ocupó con Ron, la discusión que mantuvo con ellos el primer día que llegó, y otras situaciones menos agradables le asaltaron. Recordó, la impotencia que había sentido al saber que Ron y Hermione, habían estado allí, juntos, los dos siendo conscientes de todo, mientras él, estaba aislado de todo y todos.

Cerró la puerta y fue a la planta superior, allí encontró el cuarto de los gemelos, descubrió enseguida algunas marcas de las explosiones que estos habían provocado. Sonrió, se alegraba lo indecible, de que a esos dos, las cosas, les estuviesen yendo tan bien.

Ellos creaban sonrisas, y eso no tenía precio, no se arrepentía ni un poco de haberles entregado el dinero del premio.

Subió una planta más y se quedó parado, esa era una planta que no deseaba explorar, en ella se encontraba la habitación de Sirius y la de su hermano menor. Recordaba perfectamente las veces que había visto a Sirius quedarse mirando la puerta al lado de la suya, pero nunca la había abierto. Al menos no delante de ellos.

¿Qué habría estado haciendo Sirius en esa casa cuando estaba solo?, prefirió explorar la misma después, decidió ir primero al desván. Allí recordó la conversación que él y Hermione habían tenido, cuando creyó que era el responsable de lo que le había sucedido al señor Weasley. Sonrió con cierto pesar, la estancia no estaba muy limpia, dio unos pasos al interior y se sorprendió al ver que allí había algunas cajas.

¿De dónde habían salido las mismas?

Se acercó a ellas y las miró. ¿Podría mirar en el interior?, la casa era suya, ¿eso no hacía que todo lo que había dentro le pertenecía?

Al menos eso le había dicho Kreacher cuando lo llamó la última noche en Hogwarts, recordando esa noche, frunció el ceño. El elfo parecía estar demasiado asustado, y según le hizo saber Dobby, se debía a que unos alumnos habían sacado de las cocinas a este, a la fuerza.

¿Por qué habrían hecho eso?, quizás se tratase de Malfoy, tendría que preguntarle, sino, intentaría averiguar de quien se trataba, el elfo no podía mentirle así que eso haría, le preguntaría.

Pero no en ese momento, se arrodilló ante las cajas y abrió una, el polvo invadió un poco el lugar, pero se disipo enseguida en el aire, y después se aposentó lentamente en otros rincones del suelo.

Sacó unos libros algo viejos y los miró, reconoció el de historia de Hogwarts, solo que este parecía tener bastantes años. Abrió el mismo y descubrió que había un nombre gravado en él.

La letra era cuidada y delicada. Pero a la par parecía trasmitir algo de paz. Lily Evans.

El corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco, con cierta excitación, dejó el libro en el suelo y comenzó a sacar cosas de la caja. Encontró unas gafas redondas, unos cuantos libros más, algunos traían el nombre de James Potter grabados en ellos.

Según iba sacando cosas, una pequeña sacudida lo iba recorriendo, ¿qué hacía todo eso ahí?, ¿Por qué nadie se lo había mostrado antes?

Después de vaciar esa caja, rebuscó en la que había debajo, metió en esta todo lo que había sacado, claro que no de la misma forma ordenada, pues sus ganas por ver más cosas eran casi incontrolables.

Cuando ya había abierto cuatro cajas diferentes, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sus ojos tenían unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no se había permitido dejarlas salir. Se sentía furioso, eso era de él, todo le pertenecía, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban esas cosas ahí y nadie se lo había hecho saber?, Apretó una pequeña carpeta que había encontrado entre sus manos.

En ella había varias cartas, parecían ser dirigidas a varias personas diferentes, también había respuestas a las mismas, ¿sería una falta de respeto leerlas?

Se había sorprendido al descubrir que había cartas dirigidas a su madre del puño y letra de Alice Longbottom. También había cartas escritas por su madre a un remitente mudo. Solo que estas al parecer nunca habían sido mandadas, ¿qué significaba eso?

Quizás su madre era de esas personas que escribían cartas a nadie. Y las guardaba. Se las quedaría, después de todo no le haría daño a nadie con ello. Miró la última caja que le quedaba por abrir y tras resignarse se acercó a la misma.

Al abrirla se encontró con una foto de un pequeño pueblo, en esta salían Sirius, Remus y Pettigriw, los tres con bolas de nieve, en la foto; las bolas de Remus y Sirius se estrellaban en el rostro de Pettigriw y ambos estallaban en risas.

Seguramente el que tiraba la foto era su padre, no reconocía ese lugar, dejó la foto encima de las otras cosas y siguió revisando la misma. Encontró una capa, que otra vez supuso pertenecería a su padre en el pasado. Una pequeña tarjeta de Halloween, y algunas notas sueltas.

Se sorprendió al encontrar un pequeño peluche; este tenía forma de lobo, su pelaje era gris, y sus ojos de un color verde claro. Su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir otros tres peluches más.

Uno en forma de ciervo, (que estaba disfrazado con un curioso gorro de navidad), otro una rata, que tenía unos ojos saltones y llamativos, y por último un perro negro. Sonrió al ver que este en particular, era mayor que el resto.

Sin ninguna duda, Sirius, deseaba resaltar. No pudo evitarlo, cogió los tres peluches y los colocó donde la carpeta que pensaba llevarse con él. El peluche en forma de rata lo dejó encima de las otras cajas.

Siguió buceando en las cajas y se encontró con una caja de madera, reconoció la misma en el acto. ¿Cómo era posible que el joyero de tía Petunia se encontrara allí?, lo cogió con cuidado y lo sopesó, sintió y escuchó como algunos objetos se movían en el interior de la misma.

Se sentó bien en el suelo y la abrió, en esta, se encontró con algunas joyas, entre ellas algunos colgantes. Uno en especial llamó su atención.

Se trataba de una pequeña hada, estaba tallada en madera y se podía distinguir perfectamente la sonrisa traviesa en la misma. Sintió un pequeño dejavu que le hizo sonreír.

También lo había visto con anterioridad, Tía Petunia tenía otra igual, solo que la de ella miraba al lado contrario. ¿Quién les habría regalado esas cosas a ambas?, era curioso, pero nunca había visto a Tía Petunia más enfadada con él, que cuando descubrió la caja y lo que había en su interior.

Y de hecho, solo ese colgante se encontraba en la caja. ¿Sería muy especial para ellas?, Podría ser. Después de todo, por mucho que Tía Petunia quisiera, ellas eran hermanas. ¿Se habría arrepentido en alguna ocasión de no haber hablado con su madre?, ¿La echaría de menos?, ¿La recordaría al mirarlo a los ojos?

Negó frustrado y sintiéndose idiota, ¿por qué nunca había preguntado?, Tía Petunia siempre se había negado a hablarle de su madre, y ahora, ya no tendría esa posibilidad nunca. Porque ellos ya no estaban cerca. Ni siquiera sabía su paradero, y tampoco habían querido que se lo dijesen.

Así que él no preguntó a las personas que los habían trasladado a aquel lugar.

Guardó el colgante en la caja y miró otros objetos, había anillos, todos de estilo fino y nada llamativos. Solo uno resaltaba, y estaba seguro que era el anillo que su padre usó para pedirle a su madre que fuera su esposa.

Lo cogió en su mano y lo observó con cuidado, algún día ese anillo reposaría en la mano de Ginny. Porque sin duda, ella, era la elección acertada. Sobre todo porque Hermione pertenecía a Ron.

Esa estúpida sensación de quererla a su lado desaparecería sin duda. Si no era así, él la haría desaparecer, así tuviese que irse, él mismo, lejos.

Bueno considerando que saliese airoso de todo aquello. Porque no estaba dispuesto a herir a Ron. Y ya le había quedado claro, que aunque no fuese a durar para siempre, había un fuerte candidato más.

Evans, ella, se lo había dejado claro la noche de la fiesta, y ese mismo día se había atrevido a pegarle una bofetada. Era la primera vez que ella hacía tal cosa, sin embargo por ese sujeto, lo había hecho.

Guardó el anillo en la caja y cerró la misma con fuerza al recordar eso. Tras golpear con fuerza la tapa, sintió que la parte baja de la misma se desprendía. Sorprendido giró la misma.

¿Esa caja tenía un compartimento secreto?

Cuando terminó de desencajar la misma, unas cuantas notas cayeron en sus manos. ¿Más cartas?, ¿Por qué estaban separadas de las otras?

Miró las mismas y frunció el ceño:

"_**Querida Lil, sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer tal cosa. Por favor no sigas escribiéndome, no quiero tener que preocuparme por ti aún más."**_

No había firma, pero algo se le hacía familiar de esa nota.

Abrió otra:

"_**¿Qué asista a ese estúpido teatro?, lo has escogido para tu vida, pero nunca consentiré que la inmiscuyas en la mía. Tomaste una decisión, la equivocada, y no seré el idiota que se quede siempre a tú lado."**_

¿Qué significaba eso?

"_**¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo?, lo intenté, lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, pero me fue imposible lograrlo, el resultado es este. No puedo impedir decirte lo que pienso de tus decisiones."**_

Harry cerró la última que había leído y la agrupo con el resto. Tras un rato de pensarlo muy bien se decidió. Las guardó en el mismo lugar y colocó la caja con el resto de las cosas que deseaba llevarse consigo.

Tras colocar todo en cierto orden, se prometió volver en otra ocasión para ver mejor todo aquello. Al colocar la última caja en su sitio una foto resbaló. Al recogerla leyó la nota tras esta y se quedó paralizado:

"_**Nuestro nuevo hogar en el valle de Godrig.**_

_**Espero tu pronta visita Sev.**_"

Sev. Sev. Ese sobrenombre se repitió en su mente una y otra vez, ¿de qué demonios le sonaba a él ese sobre nombre?, Miró la foto y descubrió que era el mismo lugar en donde Remus, Sirius y Pettigriw salían jugando con la nieve. En esta foto solo salía su madre. Ella estaba abrigada de pies a cabeza, casi no se la podía distinguir entre tanta ropa de abrigo.

Detrás de ella había una fuente, y justo detrás una pequeña iglesia.

Con el resto de las cosas ya en sus manos, y sosteniendo la foto con la otra mientras la miraba, salió de allí. Solo le quedaba un lugar por visitar y se marcharía de allí.

-HARRY, HARRY ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

La voz de Remus lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, en lugar de detenerse siguió hasta el piso de abajo, ¿qué habría pasado?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mundungus me ha mandado avisar de que en el callejón Diagon ha aparecido Malfoy, una niña, y sin previo aviso su Patronus ha desaparecido, lo mejor es que vaya a buscarlo y comprobar que está sucediendo.

Harry frunció el ceño, aún quería ver la habitación de Sirius.

-¿Qué es todo eso?

La voz de Elkins lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Todavía quiero mirar algo más, ¿qué significa que un Patronus desaparezca sin dar su mensaje al completo?, ¿por qué no vas y ya regreso yo después?

-No, de eso ni hablar. Sobre el Patronus, puede haber muchas posibilidades, puede que Mundungus hiciera un Patronus muy débil y el viaje ya lo disipase un poco, después de todo ese encantamiento, no es su fuerte, lo obligamos a aprenderlo para poder comunicarse con nosotros cuando le hiciera falta. ¿Qué te falta por mirar?

Harry miró hacía el piso de arriba, la verdad es que podía regresar en otra ocasión, más una pequeña punzada lo golpeó. Era cierto que había otro lugar que quería visitar, ¿se lo negaría?

-Quiero ir al valle de Godrig.

-A…-Remus pareció perder su voz por un momento, al ver que no le respondía, Harry se giró para mirarlo y ver que le sucedía. Se lo encontró observando con atención las cosas que tenía en sus manos. -¿Crees que deberías?

-¿Cuántas veces has ido tú?

Preguntó como si nada, Remus se quedó callado un buen rato, Harry lo miró extrañado por su silencio:

-Tienes que entender que no es un lugar con gratos recuerdos para mí.

Sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de susurrarle, preguntó:

-¿Cuántas?

-Tres, quizás cuatro.

¿Solo?, ¿esas eran las visitas que sus padres habían tenido a lo largo de todos esos años?

-¿Cómo es posible?

Se escuchó susurrar a sí mismo. Remus miró hacia otro lado parecía avergonzado por sus palabras.

-Avisaré a Kinsgley que recoja él a Malfoy. Te acompañaré al valle de Godrig.

Sin más salió de la casa, él se quedó allí plantado. La verdad es que ahora no sabía si deseaba de verdad pisar ese lugar. ¿Cómo sería?, ¿Qué habría allí esperándole?

Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. El único recuerdo que tenía limpio de allí, era una cegadora luz verde esmeralda.

-¿Qué hay en el valle de Godrig?

Escuchó que Elkins le preguntaba con curiosidad.

-Mi hogar.

Susurró como respuesta, sin decirle nada más salió de la casa, escuchó los pasos de Elkins tras él.

Cuando salió de la casa Remus se encontraba mirando con cierta distracción al cielo, al parecer ya dentro de poco sería de noche.

-¿Vamos?

Preguntó él, Remus por toda respuesta asintió, sintió como Elkins se agarraba de su manga, y antes de desaparecerse de ese lugar fijó su vista en ella, esta formó una sonrisa en su rostro, como infundiéndole ánimos, más lo que llamó su atención, fue el brillo de cierta inquietud que brillaba en sus ojos.

¿Qué temía ella?

La sacudida de la aparición los golpeó a ambos y cuando Harry abrió los ojos, se encontró ante la fuente que había visto en la foto en que salía su madre.

La calle estaba completamente nevada, se notaba por todas partes las fiestas que eran. Detectó como Remus se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario, él lo siguió, sintió como Elkins cogía su mano y ambos caminaron tras Remus.

Los pasos de este eran lentos y para nada decididos, era evidente que no deseaba seguir, suspirando y dándose cuenta de que no quería hacer a Remus pasar por eso, declaró:

-Puedo seguir yo solo desde aquí. ¿Por qué no me esperáis en la posada?

Remus se detuvo, parecía luchar contra sí mismo, él dio unos pasos hasta alcanzarlo y cuando lo vio, se quedó helado. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en lo que Remus podría sentir?

Era evidente que no podía resultar nada fácil para él, guiar al hijo de dos de sus personas preciadas, hasta el lugar donde fueron asesinados.

-No tardaré.

Le dijo, mientras le entregaba la caja en la que él había guardado las cosas que quería tener a su lado. Soltó la mano de Elkins y sin más se giró. Se sentía bien, prefería desde lo más hondo de su ser hacer eso completamente solo.

Sus pasos enseguida lo guiaron al lugar adecuado, ante él, se encontraba una casa a medio destruir. Con cierta inquietud comenzó a acercarse aún más, estaba por entrar en la casa cuando sintió miedo de hacerlo.

Tras dudar un rato, se decidió y dio el primer paso para adentrarse en la misma.

Lo primero que encontró fue un gran vestíbulo, totalmente destrozado, por lo que supuso, el duelo de su padre y Voldemort. Su vista repaso todo el lugar, sintiéndose mal por no poder recordar nada que allí hubiese pasado.

Delante de él, se encontraba un mueble en el que había un espejo, uno que estaba roto, faltaban trozos del espejo, que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Camino por encima de trozos de madera y se fijó que todo estaba lleno de polvo. Cada paso que daba, era como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el alma, pensar que allí habían vivido él y sus padres.

Negó, pensar en ello provocaba un dolor demasiado grande.

Llego a lo que supuso era el salón, tal vez se encontraban en este cuando ese miserable llego a su casa, y quien sabe y hasta estaban jugando en él, o tal vez lo estaban durmiendo, eso es algo que nunca sabría.

Miró a su alrededor, y había unos cuantos muebles, todos llenos de polvo, uno de ellos era una vidriera, dentro de esta, innumerables libros. Se pregunto cuál de los dos era el aficionado a la lectura, algo le decía que era su madre.

Camino hasta esta y la abrió, le costó un poco, tal vez, por haber estado cerrada durante tanto tiempo. Cogió uno de los libros y lo abrió, se llevo una sorpresa al descubrir que no era un libro, sino un álbum de fotos.

¿Por qué nadie lo había sacado de allí y se lo había dado?

Miro de nuevo las pastas y se extraño pues al reverso traía:

"_**Hechizos, de cocina para el mal cocinero."**_

Sonrió, pues no sabía que su madre o su padre, fueran malos en la cocina.

Había tantas cosas que desconocía de ellos. Volvió a abrirlo, y vio que en las primeras páginas había efectivamente un montón de hechizos para la cocina, pero si lo mirabas de atrás a adelante, lo que encontrabas eran fotografías, que aunque quería verlas no lo hizo, quería ver la casa primero, conocer las habitaciones por que las había visto en persona, no por unas fotografías.

Salió del salón, un lugar que le había parecido muy acogedor y donde, estaba seguro, pasaría mucho tiempo, si hubiese vivido en esa casa.

Salió de este y no busco la cocina, siguió por las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, vio que el techo estaba completamente destrozado, podía ver a trabes de él, el poco sol que quedaba, iluminando los escombros de la casa. Se fijó en el cuarto que tenía delante y dedujo que había sido ahí donde su madre y Voldemort, se enfrentaron, y donde ambos, encontraron su final.

Esa era la habitación que peor estaba, una cuna totalmente volcada en el suelo, todo por medio, un montón de juguetes por el suelo, algunos destrozados, otros llenos de polvo, había sabanas que suponía que en una ocasión habían sido blancas, totalmente ennegrecidas.

No pasó dentro de este, no quería entrar en él, además de que había tantas cosas en el suelo que le sería difícil caminar. Miro hacia otro lado y se encontró con una puerta cerrada, le costó un poco de trabajo abrirla, pero lo consiguió.

Sin lugar a dudas, era el cuarto de sus padres, en este sí que entro, no había nada tirado, ni roto. Camino por el cuarto lentamente, en una de las paredes había un mueble con cajones, en otra un gran armario, y enfrente de la puerta, una ventana y debajo de esta la cama.

Se acercó a la cama y se fijo que a los lados había dos fotografías, cada una en una mesita.

Miró primero la del lado derecho, era una foto de él con su madre, los dos sonriendo y saludando a la cámara. Seguidamente, se fijo en la otra y sonrió un poco más, pues en esa, salían él y su padre, igual que en la otra foto, ambos sonriendo y saludando.

Al parecer ambos habían querido tener una foto solo con él.

Cogió ambas fotos con la mano derecha, pues en la otra tenía el álbum que había encontrado abajo y miró las fotos mientras se sentaba en la cama. No pudo evitar que su corazón gritara por no poder recordar ese día.

Se quitó las gafas, pues le picaban los ojos. Se dejó caer hacía atrás, mientras miraba las fotos, no quería dejar que ni una sola lágrima cayese de sus ojos.

Los cerró mientras que apretaba un poco las fotos en su mano, se incorporó de la cama y una pregunta le vino a la mente.

¿Dónde estaban las tumbas de sus padres?, ¿dónde los habían enterrado?

Pensó en que más tarde los buscaría, ahora solo importaba el donde estaba y lo que veía. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado allí, pero se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba empezando a faltar, eso le hizo suponer que la noche ya había llegado definitivamente.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, y sonrió al ver que las agujas estaban paradas en las doce y media, lo que le recordó, la segunda prueba del torneo, no entendía cómo era posible que aun, ni lo hubiese arreglado, ni lo hubiese cambiado.

Una vez más fijo su vista en la foto.

-Suponía que estarías aquí.

Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros y el pelo canoso de una mujer mayor, enseguida se puso en pie alarmado.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Hola. — Esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo, mientras que lo miraba de forma tierna y con una triste sonrisa en el rostro, ella, señalo las fotos en sus manos y declaró:

-Esas fotos están hechas en la montaña de un poco más arriba, fue un día que te llevaron de camping, tú padre, se empeño en que tú madre lo preparada todo, aun sabiendo que no era lo suyo.

Recuerdo que tú madre vino a pedirme ayuda, no sabes lo desastre que era en la cocina, me resultaba raro porque en pociones era sin duda la mejor.- Harry no dijo nada de nada, siguió con la vista fija en la mujer sin entender su presencia en el lugar.

-¿Sabes una cosa?, cuando vi a Remus antes, me quede tan sorprendida que no fui capaz ni a hablar.

Harry ahora la miró con intriga, ¿conocía a Remus?, la miró, ella sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Me quede así porque creía ver un fantasma, él se sentó, lo acompañaba una muchacha, cuando le pregunté, por qué estaba aquí, él solo pudo decirme que había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo.

En un principio no lo entendí, pero después la chica dijo que deseaba reunirse contigo.

Cuando le pregunté a Remus, si era cierto que estabas aquí, me ofrecí a venir a verte. Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba conocerte.

Tus padres se mudaron aquí a los veinte años, se llevaban de maravilla con todo el mundo. Sin duda si hubieses llegado a una hora más temprana, no habrías podido pasar desapercibido. Todos aquí desean poder contarte alguna anécdota de ellos.

Me alegro que los de la posada no se dieran mucha cuenta de quien acababa de entrar.

La mujer no se perdía detalle de Harry, mientras que él, no dejaba de observarla a ella, sin saber porqué decidió confiar en ella, y sin pensar comenzó a hablar:

-La verdad es que nunca me había planteado venir aquí, al término de mi sexto año en Hogwarts, fue que me plantee esa posibilidad, pero hoy vi una foto de mi madre y no pude contener las ganas. –Se quedó un momento callado y mirando otra vez las fotos y sentándose añadió:

-Quería ver donde fue que comenzó toda mi pesadilla, pesadilla que tiene dos finales y sinceramente ninguno agradable para mí. Sin embargo, hay uno de ellos que me llama más que otro, pero no es el adecuado. –sonrió de medio lado y fijó su vista en sí mismo en la foto:

-Pensar que alguna vez sonreí de esta forma junto a ellos, y ver que no soy capaz de recordar nada, ni un solo momento con ellos, salvo ese maldito resplandor verde.

Ese es el único recuerdo que tengo de esta casa, y algunas voces de lo que aquí sucedió.

Irónico, -su sonrisa ahora se volvió en cierto modo sarcástica: -escucho a mis padres, a los que nunca he podido escuchar o al menos recordar escucharlos, cuando un Dementor se me acerca.

Y a pesar de que es la última vez que los escuche, pues es cuando fueron asesinados, no soy capaz a dejar de escucharlos, hay veces, que deseo no levantar mis barreras contra ellos para poder disfrutar sus voces.

Sé que eso me puede llevar a la muerte, pero después de todo, ¿Qué es la muerte sino una nueva aventura?, esas fueron las palabras de Dumbledore, una buena descripción de esta.-Harry sonrió con pensar, la mujer se había sentado a su lado a escucharlo.

Una luna casi llena estaba ya en el cielo, pero no arriba del todo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que no pinto nada aquí, este no es mi sitio, o al menos no lo considero como tal, pero no deja de ser el lugar en el que mi vida cambio totalmente, el lugar que vio a mis padres morir.

Me siento de mil maneras diferentes en esta casa, pero ninguna está ligada a un sentimiento de felicidad, no me extraña, pues sin recuerdos no puedo tener ningún sentimiento parecido a ese.

Harry miraba la fotografía pero no parecía verla, su mente estaba intentando recordar algo más que no fuera ese resplandor verde, pero le era imposible.

-Tú madre adoraba esa fotografía, decía que en ella estaba reflejada toda su felicidad, que toda su vida, era lo que esa foto mostraba.-dijo la mujer mientras que señalaba en la que salía él con su padre.

-Mientras que tú padre decía, que esa foto era lo que le había otorgado la mayor felicidad en este mundo y que estaba dispuesto a morir por las dos personas que en ella salían.- señalo la que salían su madre y él.

-Aunque no eran los únicos que decía cosas de esas fotos, recuerdo al joven Black, él las juntaba las dos, y sonriendo me decía:

-¿Ve estas tres personas que salen aquí?, son todo mi mundo, y de veras lo más preciado para mí.

Mi hermano, mi sobrino y por supuesto la pelirroja esta de aquí, que va en el lote.

Harry sonrió con pesar mientras escuchaba lo que esa mujer le decía atentamente.

-Sinceramente no creo que fuera Black, ese joven os quería demasiado, hubiese muerto por cualquiera de vosotros tres, pongo la mano en el fuego por él y estoy segura de que me quedaría con ella.

Tú madre y él, se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero cualquiera de ellos hubiera dado la vida por el otro.

Tu padre y tú erais su nexo común.

Harry recordó a su padrino una vez más, y ahora ya sí, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, lágrimas silenciosas, que no pasaron desapercibidas para la mujer que lo miraba atentamente, pero para que él no se sintiera incomodo apartó la mirada y siguió hablando, cosa que Harry agradeció infinitamente.

-Recuerdo otra vez, en la que Remus y Sirius decidieron gastarle una broma a tú padre, tu madre se apunto sin dudarlo, ahí encontré una de las cosas que hicieron que tu padre amase a tu madre de esa forma.

Pobre James, cuando llegó a la posada, todos estaban riéndose como locos, y el pobre no sabía el motivo, claro que, es que él no se había dado cuenta, de que la ropa que llevaba no era la que él creía.

Se habían dedicado a embrujar las gafas de tú padre, para que este viera que la ropa de tú madre, era la suya, claro que solo él veía su ropa, los demás veían una falda rosa chillón, y un top rojo fuego, como podrás imaginarte, no era algo muy lindo de ver.

Harry no era capaz de imaginarse a su padre en tal situación, pero sonrió deseando poder imaginárselo.

-Pero ese día no fue el mejor para escoger hacer esa broma, tu padre traía malas noticias, unas muy nefastas, por lo que podía ver en su rostro.

No sé de qué se trataba, pero desde ese día ya no les vi más, hasta el 31 de Octubre, que vi desde mi posada una gran explosión aquí, en tú casa.

Cuando llegue era demasiado tarde, Sirius Black, llegó a la vez que yo, se bajó de su moto, y cayó de rodillas maldiciéndose a él mismo una y otra vez.

Es por eso que no puedo creer que fuese él.

No dejaba de llorar, ambos escuchemos movimiento en la casa y cuando estábamos a punto de entrar, apareció Hagrid, te llevaba a ti en brazos.

-Harry.-eso fue lo único que dijo él, corrió hasta ti y Hagrid, le pidió que lo dejara cogerte, pero Hagrid, le dijo que tenía órdenes de Dumbledore, Sirius no se resistió mucho, y le ofreció su moto voladora.

Cuando Hagrid se perdió de vista, se acercó al cuerpo de tú padre y lo vi apretar los puños, cuando se giró y mis ojos y los suyos se encontraron, sentí un escalofrío, solo se veía culpa y tristeza en ellos.

Le pregunté que a donde iba y solo me contestó.

-Me las pagará por esto.

No sé a quién se refería, pero si iba a por el que no debe de ser nombrado, pensé que no regresaría con vida.

Cuando al día siguiente leí los periódicos me quede helada, y yo testifique a su favor, pero no sirvió de nada, ni siquiera le hicieron un juicio.

El pobre fue mandado a Azkaban, cuando se escapo me alegre mucho, si hubiese venido a mí, lo habría ocultado encantada, pues como antes, sigo pensando que él es inocente.

Al no estar mirando a la mujer, Harry, no pudo apreciar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

-Él lo es, pero se consideraba culpable por no haber sido él, el guardián de mis padres, y dejar ese puesto al verdadero traidor.- dijo Harry en un susurro.

No obtuvo respuesta a sus palabras y eso lo hizo mirar hacia ella:

-Si quieres ver las tumbas de tus padres, están en el cementerio del pueblo, yo misma podría guiarte.

-¿Le importaría decirme solo el lugar donde se encuentran?

Deseaba verlas, pero ansiaba hacerlo solo, quería poder hablar con ellos sin que nadie pudiera verlo o escucharlo, pues se sentía con deseos de dedicarles unas cuantas palabras solo para ellos.

-Por supuesto. Te esperaré abajo y te señalaré el camino que tienes que tomar.

Sin más, ella se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, la vio detenerse unos segundos para después comenzar a bajar. Decidió mirar el cuarto con más detenimiento y al abrir el cajón que correspondía a la mesita de su madre se sorprendió

Dentro del mismo, se encontraba un sobre, era evidente que los años habían pasado por él, pero lo que lo dejó completamente paralizado fue lo que en este traía escrito:

-"_**Para mi pequeño, ya no tan pequeño. Harry"**_

Su respiración se detuvo en seco, ¿qué significaba eso?

Alargó su mano y cogió el mismo, debajo de este había una bolsita de terciopelo, la miró unos segundos, pero la dejó ahí. Sin poder contener las ganas de ver lo que ese sobre ocultaba en su interior, rasgó el mismo.

Encontró un trozo de pergamino, enseguida reconoció la letra de su madre, le dio un pequeño vuelco en el corazón y con ansia comenzó a leer:

"_**Hola:**_

_**Sé que sin duda estarás confundido, pero no lo estés. No busques una razón para que hayas encontrado esta carta en el momento en que lo has hecho.**_

_**Ante todo, quiero que sepas que lo que hice, lo hice, siendo consciente de lo que pasaría, por lo que no te culpo en absoluto.**_

_**Cuando amas algo, das todo por esa persona, aunque ese todo, signifique la soledad para esa misma persona. La verdad es que calculé mal, esperaba que tú padre pudiera vivir a tu lado. Incluso pensé, en que podríamos conseguir que Sirius estuviese ahí.**_

_**¿Lo conseguimos?, deseo de corazón que así fuese.**_

_**Harry, lo que esa bolsita contiene, es algo muy preciado para mí. Deseo se lo regales a esa persona importante para ti.**_

_**A la persona que sientes que merece tenerlo, no te dejes cegar por cosas insignificantes y haz lo que te pido.**_

_**Es importante que llegue a quien tú deseas realmente dárselo, así que no te guíes por tú orgullo.**_

_**No siempre los segundos pensamientos son equivocados cariño.**_

_**Deseo que puedas vivir una vida plena, y recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, incluso en este momento, aunque tú no lo creas, YO Y LOS DEMÁS, estamos presentes y a tú lado.**_

_**Mira bien, no te vayas a perder. Con amor, tú madre."**_

Sin poder aún creerse lo que acababa de leer, miró detenidamente la bolsita de terciopelo, ¿qué sería lo que abría en su interior?

Con ciertas dudas alargó su mano hacía el mismo. Cuando consiguió abrirla se encontró con una caja, abrió la misma y descubrió unos cuantos papeles, al parecer era un objeto mágico, pues estos parecían ser instrucciones.

Las apartó y se encontró con una esfera plateada, esta tenía grabada una _**L**_, "_**Deseo se lo regales a esa persona importante para ti.",**_ su primer pensamiento fue Ginny.

Fue a coger la misma, pero se detuvo en seco. Eso había pertenecido a su madre. Era un objeto valioso para ella. Parecía decidida a que perteneciese a alguien que pudiese valorarlo en verdad.

Era un objeto mágico, sin embargo parecía ser una joya común y muggel, parecía ser una de esas cosas que engañan a la gente.

Era tal y como Hermione era, una pequeña caja de sorpresas. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Ella podría apreciar ese objeto más que ninguna otra persona.

Ella, entendería todo del mismo, desde las cosas simples, hasta sus usos mágicos. ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amiga para cuidarlo?

Ella le había pedido que lo regalara, por lo tanto no deseaba que se lo quedara, y a pesar de que Ginny, podría ser quien se convirtiese en la mujer que compartiría su vida futura.

Hermione era la que había compartido su pasado, y la que aún estaba compartiendo su presente, pues era ella, la que estaba en todo momento ahí, pendiente de si podía ayudarle o no.

Ella podría no ser para él, pero no creía que existiera otra persona en el mundo a quien pudiera entregarle ese objeto, quizás en un futuro lo lamentase.

Negó, no, nunca lamentaría darle semejante presente a ella. Además, nadie lo valoraría como ella. Podría ver lo que ese objeto significaba para él, comprendería sin necesidad de palabras, lo que le estaba confiando con ese regalo.

Rozó la esfera con los dedos mientras sonreía. ¿Qué día era?, al no poder recordarlo, prefirió recoger todo y guardando la carta de su madre en su bolsillo, sacó las fotos de los marcos, las doblo y también se las guardó.

Por último sostuvo la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo en su mano y salió de allí. Ya solo le quedaba ver un lugar y se marcharía sin más.

Cuando salió de la casa se sorprendió al ver que la mujer estaba acompañada por Elkins, ella parecía estar muriéndose de frío. ¿Qué hacía allí?

-El camino de la derecha, cuando llegues al final de la calle, verás que se divide, la de la izquierda te llevará a la iglesia, y allí hay un jardín enorme, ese es el cementerio del pueblo.

-¿Cementerio?

La voz de Elkins, sonó con miedo, miró a la mujer ante ella, para después mirarlo a él. Sin decirle nada a ella susurró:

-Muchas gracias señora…

-Puedes llamarme Grace, todo el mundo lo hace, soy la responsable de la posada. Le diré a Remus donde estás, él irá a buscarte.

Asintió a sus palabras y comenzó a caminar, se sorprendió al sentir los pasos de Elkins tras él. ¿Por qué lo estaba siguiendo?, ¿por qué había ido con ellos?

Intentó ignorarla y siguió hasta el cementerio. Una vez allí se detuvo en seco, ¿cuál de todas sería la de sus padres?

Suspiró y sacó su varita, ya había oscurecido del todo, y lo mejor era sacar su varita:

-Lumos.

Elkins, parecía haber pensado como él, pues también había sacado su propia varita y había dicho el hechizo. Comenzó apuntando a las lápidas, una por una y descubriendo varios nombres diferentes, más ninguno el que él buscaba.

Al fin, las localizó, sus ojos se quedaron pegados en las lápidas de piedra de sus padres, en ellas traía escrito; sus nombres, la fecha de fallecimiento y una frase:

"_**Morir por las personas que amas, nunca será un sacrificio, sino un acto de amor sincero."**_

Se sintió desfallecer, y sin poder contenerse se dejó caer de rodillas ante la lápida de los mismos. Escuchó que Elkins se detenía a distancia de él, al menos parecía tener la consideración de dejarlo solo.

No sabía el motivo, pero le enfadaba que ella estuviese ahí, y a la par lo reconfortaba. ¿Por qué no le había pedido a Hermione que lo acompañase?

Miró ambas lápidas y tras guardar la bolsita en su bolsillo, alargó la mano hacía las mismas. Repasó el nombre de cada uno de ellos, y mientras acariciaba el nombre de su madre susurró:

-Te debo demasiado, y regalaré el colgante a una persona que estoy seguro aprobarías sin dudar. Algún día, si todo termina bien, vendré con ella, te la presentaré. Quizás de alguna manera puedas hacerme saber si aceptas mi elección.

Confieso que pensé en dárselo a la chica que quiero comparta mi vida, pero la escogida, sin duda será de tú agrado también. Ella, ha estado siempre ahí, en todas y cada una de las cosas que yo he vivido, desde que tengo once años, ha sido una constante en mí vida. Y deseo que siga siéndolo siempre. Por ello, llegado el momento te las presentaré a ambas.

Solo espera por mí.

-¿Qué te pidió que regalases?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Elkins, suspiró, quizás:

-Un colgante. Se trata de una esfera de plata, traía una L, grabada en ella.

-¿Una esfera de plata? - La voz de ella sonó distante: -¿A quién, a quién vas a dársela?

-A Hermione. Creo que ella sabrá apreciarla como es debido.

No miró a esta, por lo que no pudo ver como ella sonreía de medio lado y declaraba:

-Estoy segura de que es la elección acertada. Después de todo, no siempre los segundos pensamientos son equivocados,__Harry.

Sorprendido por esas palabras y completamente desconcertado, se puso en pie y se giró a mirar a Elkins. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, allí plantada, con toda esa ropa para cubrirse del fuego, de modo que solo sus ojos y parte de su rostro se podía ver, una vez más se le hacía presente su madre.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, Era como si ese maldito año la viera en todas partes, ¿qué pasaba?, ¿querría ella decirle algo?, ¿Por qué Elkins usaba sus mismas palabras?

Negó, seguramente estaba cansado. De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en la frente y se llevó la mano donde tenía la varita hasta ese lugar.

-No, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

El dolor incrementó, él estaba furioso, no, podría ser incluso algo peor, unas cuantas imágenes asaltaron su mente, unas que lo dejaron helado. ¿Por qué ese despreciable estaba reviviendo la muerte de sus padres?

-Aggg.

Una nueva punzada lo terminó de derribar, cayó de rodillas al suelo:

-HARRY, ALÉJATE DE AHÍ.

Sintió que la vista se le nublaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lo peor de la situación es que sabía que las lágrimas no se debían al dolor que estaba sintiendo sino a las imágenes que este le estaba mostrando. ¿Sabría él, que se encontraba en el valle de Godrig?

¿Lo estaría haciendo intencionadamente?

-HARRY TE VA A ATACAR, POR FAVOR HAZME CASO LEVÁNTATE DE AHÍ.

La voz de Elkins, alarmada y cargada de miedo lo hizo intentar por todos los medios centrarse. Sintió como alguien rozaba su mejilla, asustado se alejó, intentó enfocar la vista en quien estaba cerca de él, pero le era imposible.

-No es posible, esto es… -La voz asustada de Remus consiguió despejarlo lo suficiente, cuando sus ojos enfocaron al fin a quien lo había tocado pensó que ahora sí, se había tenido que desmayar del dolor.

Unos ojos Grises y enormes lo miraban con cierta tristeza, vio como una vez más se acercaban a él y aguantó la respiración. Cuando sintió una lengua grande y espesa en su mejilla supo que no era un sueño, ni siquiera una pesadilla.

Esos ojos grises y ese perro negro y enorme que había ante él, era sin duda alguna Hocicos.

-¿Hocicos?

El perro lo miró por un momento y seguidamente se sentó, era como si le estuviese preguntando de qué lo conocía. ¿Por qué no tomaba su forma de humano?, tal vez fuese porque estaban en un lugar público, sin pensar se lanzó al cuello del perro con fuerza:

-Estás vivo, estás aquí, no me lo puedo creer, es todo tan…

-Irreal, Harry aléjate de él, es imposible que sea Hocicos y lo sabes, tú al igual que yo lo vimos morir hace dos años.

Cuando soltó el agarre del cuello del enorme perro, miró hacía Remus y se congeló al ver a este con la varita en alto y señalando a este. Sin pensar se puso delante del mismo y apuntó a su vez a Remus.

-Ni se te ocurra. Es él, y se viene con nosotros.

-Harry, ¿no te das cuenta de que puede tratarse de una trampa?

-No, lo conozco, es él, estoy seguro.

-NO, NO LO ESTÁS, LO QUE ESTÁS ES DESESPERADO POR AFERRARTE A ALGO QUE NO EXISTE.

Apretó su puño furioso, y fulminó a Remus con la mirada, colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de Hocicos y declaró:

-O nos llevas a ambos al cuartel, o me marcharé de aquí solo y con él.

Remus, se quedó congelado en el lugar, Harry pudo apreciar como este miraba primero a él, y después al perro. Vio las dudas en él, tampoco estaba seguro de que no se tratase de Sirius:

-¿Quién es ese enorme perro?

-Eso no te importa. Muy bien, nos largamos de aquí.

Remus sonaba claramente furioso, y sabía que acababa de abrir una brecha entre su relación y la de Remus, pues acababa de apuntar a este con su propia varita. ¿Se lo perdonaría en alguna ocasión?

La que ahora llevaba la caja que contenía las cosas que él quería guardar, era Elkins, todos aparecieron en el vestíbulo de la casa que ahora era el cuartel de la orden.

Elkins lo miró unos momentos y susurró:

-Dejaré esto en tu cuarto.

-Gracias.

Susurró él sin más, se iba a arrodillar ante Hocicos para verlo ahora a la luz de la casa, pero unos gritos procedentes de la sala le llamaron la atención, curioso se acercó a esta, sintió como Hocicos lo seguía de cerca.

-¿Piensas abandonarla allí?, muy bien regresaré solo.

-No irás a ninguna parte.

La voz de Kinsgley sonaba furiosa:

-¿Le negarás la ayuda?, ¿LA DEJARAS MORIR?

-¿Qué se supone pasa aquí?

Escuchó que Remus preguntaba, entró tras de él:

-Es este maldito, que no para de decir estupideces.

-¿Malfoy diciendo estupideces?, eso no es algo extraño, ¿qué se le ha ocurrido ahora?

Cuando Malfoy lo vio, formó una sonrisa cargada de cierta desesperación y diversión:

-Con que estupideces, muy bien Kinsgley, dile a vuestro héroe, a quien has abandonado a su suerte en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Abandonado?, ¿A quién?, ¿Qué está pasando Kinsgley?, Creí que solo tenías que recoger a Malfoy y su sobrina del callejón Diagon.

-Eso dices tú, pero yo no la vi. - Recriminó Kinsgley furioso, y era verdad, sus ojos claramente le decían que era cierto, mirando a Remus añadió: -Eso creí yo también, pero cuando llegué allí, había algunos mortifagos, sin duda deseando cazar a este por traidor. Mundungus fue asesinado, y cuando conseguí llegar a ellos solo pude desaparecerme del lugar y ya.

-¿Entonces qué…?

-Pues estaba allí, ella desapareció de aquí junto con Luna y conmigo, sino me crees pregunta al resto.

-Es cierto, estaban discutiendo cuando de repente, la sobrina de Malfoy comenzó a gritar y sin más, los tres desaparecieron de aquí.

Añadió George, el cual acababa de llegar a la sala, al escuchar todo el escándalo:

-Eso es imposible, nadie que no sea de la orden puede aparecerse o desaparecerse de aquí. Y vosotros definitivamente no lo sois, tan solo sois refugiados y ya.

Sentenció Kinsgley furioso.

-Pues te puedo asegurar que se desaparecieron sin más. Mi madre, junto con mi padre, Bill y Ron, que no pudieron dejarlo fuera, salieron a buscarlos.

-¿Ron?, ¿Qué pinta Ron en todo esto?

Preguntó él, se había perdido por completo:

-Potter, espero que estés preparado para despedirte de la sangre sucia de Granger para siempre, porque aquí, el gran auror, la abandono en el callejón Diagon, estaba siendo perseguida por el señor tenebroso.

Todo en él, desapareció, lo único que funcionaba eran sus ojos y lo único que veían era la verdad en los de Malfoy. Su corazón se comprimió, como si alguien lo estuviese estrujando entre sus manos, un miedo superior al que lo había asaltado en el pasado.

Incluso superior al que sintió cuando Lestrange o Dolohove, la atacaron precisamente a ella. El miedo se mezcló rápidamente con la desesperación y una tristeza casi insoportable.

Ella no, ella no podía desaparecer de su mundo. Si ella no estaba. ¿Qué más podía tener sentido?, ¿Qué le importaba a él, el resto del mundo?

Consiguió meter algo de aire en su cuerpo, pero eso fue peor, el sentimiento en su interior creció.

Miró a Malfoy a los ojos, y desapareció del lugar, nada ni nadie importaba ya, solo deseaba verla, saber que estaba bien. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró enfrente de la tienda de túnicas del callejón Diagon.

La noche era oscura, parecía que las nubes habían decidido tapar a la Luna por completo, el silencio en todo el callejón lo asustó. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, ¿dónde estaban?, ¿Cuánto hacía de lo que Malfoy le había dicho?

Comenzó a gritar su nombre a pleno pulmón, ¿qué importaba si había alguien más en el callejón?, ¿Y si era un mortifago?, nada importaba, mientras la encontrase lo demás carecía de valor e importancia.

Comenzó a correr por todo el callejón, el miedo era lo único que lo impulsaba, ni siquiera la esperanza, ¿quién podría tenerla si lo que Malfoy decía era cierto?

Negó, no podía pensar así, ella era una chica lista, seguramente lo había conseguido, Hermione era capaz de enfrentarse a él y salir airosa. Estaba seguro de ello.

Sus pulmones le exigían detenerse en su carrera, y su garganta que dejase de gritar su nombre con desesperación, pero no lo hizo, cada paso que daba sin encontrarla lo torturaba cada vez más.

Cada grito sin respuesta era un fuerte golpe en todo su ser. Su carrera lo llevó hasta uno de los muchos callejones, cuando entró en el mismo se detuvo en seco.

Todo él lo supo en el acto, la figura tirada en el suelo era ella, no había sitio para la duda, ni siquiera el más pequeño, reconocería su figura en cualquier lugar. Y la que se encontraba tirada en mitad del mismo, era ella sin duda.

El cuerpo que no se movía, del que no parecía salir ni es más leve de los suspiros, era el de ella. Sabiendo lo que encontraría caminó hasta ella, se dejó caer a su lado.

No sabía en qué momento sus ojos le habían traicionado y habían soltado lágrimas que no debían caer. Porque si las dejaba caer, era que estaba admitiendo algo que sabía que no podía admitirse a sí mismo.

Con un temor mayor a cualquier otro alargó su mano hasta el rostro de ella, cuando lo rozó ahogó una maldición, no, no, no era posible.

-Hermione, venga, Hermione, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme solo, sabes que te necesito, sabes que…

Sin poder aguantarse la cogió entre sus brazos, al hacer ese gesto, se percató de que ella, tenía ambas manos en su vientre. Por la oscuridad del lugar, no podía distinguir bien casi nada.

Llevó una de sus manos hacía las de ella y rápidamente la apartó, cuando miró la misma se asustó.

Esta estaba impregnada de sangre, sangre de ella, de su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, ¿Por qué no había podido limitarse a acabar limpiamente con ella?

Por él, si ella había terminado así, era por su culpa. Se aferró a ella y comenzó a gritar, a la par que las lágrimas ya corrían por sus ojos.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba gritando, más de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no gritaba lo que deseaba decirle a ella. Lo que acababa de entender en ese momento.

Su dolor, fue tomando forma de odio, uno casi abrasador y sin duda un odio que lo acabaría por destruir. Aferrado a ella aún, gritó a pleno pulmón el nombre del ser más despreciable en el mundo.

Lo llamó con la voz impregnada en odio, después con dolor y angustia, por último, su tono era de súplica. ¿Qué suplicaba?, Fácil, que apareciera y terminara con todo de una vez.

Que hiciera con él, lo que había hecho con ella. ¿Era mucho pedir que llegara el fin?


	11. Alice y Neville Longbottom

_Hola a todos, este capítulo lo dedico a dos personajes muy especiales, espero os guste tanto como a mí ;):_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEÍS LA HISTORIA, Y SOBRE TODOS A LOS QUE COMENTÁIS, BUYBUY Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE TANDA.**_

_**Alice y Neville Longbottom:**_

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y posó dos de sus dedos en sus sienes, sus pasos intentaban ser relajados y tranquilos. Pero su fingida tranquilidad no estaba dando resultado.

Se jactaba de ser una persona tranquila, calculadora y meticulosa hasta el extremo, nunca dejaba nada al azar, no creía en la suerte y muy pocas cosas lo molestaban.

No obstante ese muchacho una vez más había conseguido crispar sus nervios. ¿Cómo por las artes oscuras ese maldito había conseguido hacer que su maldita hija viajara en el tiempo?

Esos malditos ojos de ella se lo decían todo, y lo que había vislumbrado en la mente de esa despreciable, no le había agradado en lo más mínimo. Por lo visto, aún en el futuro, su leal muñeca, seguiría luchando por él.

No había conseguido descifrar demasiado de lo que esa sangre sucia le había dejado ver, sin embargo, tenía una vaga idea de lo que le esperaba. Y había sido toda una sorpresa descubrir algo que él mismo desconocía.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese percatado?, Ahora era de máxima importancia evitar que alguien más lo supiera. Para ello, debía conseguir que esa despreciable niña desapareciera, Lestrange, se ocuparía de ello.

Debía mover sus piezas con mucho cuidado. Tener a Lestrange y a Greyback en Hogwarts, le había brindado una información muy importante, más si la utilizaba de forma adecuada, sería quizás su mejor movimiento hasta ahora.

Sonrió, acababa de percatarse de algo que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta de todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban ante tal descubrimiento por su parte?

Si algo se le daba bien era trazar planes, y eso haría, tenía tiempo para ello. Solo esperaba que su jugada fuera antes que la de él.

"_**OPV"**_

30 de Enero 1960 -31 de Octubre 1981.

Tres años, solo tres años de vida más y todo terminaría.

Desde que había escuchado de labios de Harry, que ella era su madre, no había podido evitar revivir todas y cada una de sus conversaciones con él. Por lo que ya sabía que en la vida de Harry, ella y James ya no estaban presentes.

Ambos habían muerto. Pero había esperado que sus vidas hubiesen estado cargadas de buenos y alegres momentos, no que sus momentos felices se redujeran a tan solo Tres preciados y míseros años.

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, más lo que llevaba por dentro no tenía nada que ver con esa expresión, ¿cómo podría?, se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios no romper a llorar, siempre se había considerado una chica fuerte y que sabría afrontar cualquier situación que se le presentara.

Sin embargo, el día anterior, la vida, le había demostrado que podía ser demasiado cruel.

31 de Octubre de 1981, ellos se encontraban cursando el séptimo año, 1978, y aún en su tiempo ella y James no tenían nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo les dejaba eso para disfrutar uno del otro?, Tres años serían un sueño perfecto para ella, más todo se tornaría en una horrible pesadilla, en la que el que más sufriría, sería la persona que demostraría que ella y James habían existido.

En ese corto lapsus de tiempo, ella se enamoraría de James, se casaría con él, y tendría a Harry, ¿con qué edad lo dejarían solo?, Según la mujer de la posada, ellos habían comenzado a vivir en el valle de Godrig con veinte años. ¿Sería justo después de casarse con James?, ¿se casarían antes de que ella se quedara embarazada?, ¿o la boda sería a raíz de ese hecho?

¿A quién podía acudir para que la ayudara?, Tal vez a Alice, James le había dicho que era la madre de Longbottom, quizás si le preguntaba a este por ella, podría saber algo de ella misma. Alice, era, después de todo, su mejor amiga, ella sin duda tendría que saber algo.

Al pensar en ella, recordó que se encontraba en su cuarto, al parecer estaba enferma, solo deseaba que no fuera nada grave.

Sus otras opciones eran Remus y Sev, ¿querrían ellos ayudarla?

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerla y se percató de que estaba siendo observada, Remus Lupin, de ese tiempo no dejaba de mirarla con cierta interés, ¿sería qué al fin este se había decidido?

Decidió ignorar ese compartimiento y miró al resto de la gente que se encontraba en la sala. Parecía completamente impensable el que dos personas, estuviesen en la planta de arriba luchando por su vida.

Después de todo, no todo el mundo estaba enterado de ese hecho, al igual que era muy curioso ver el cómo habían obligado a Harry a abandonar a Granger. ¿Por qué lo habían hecho?, ¿Por qué separarlo de ella solo para estar en cuerpo presente en esa absurda e inútil celebración?

Recordaba que Remus le había dicho que sería muy sospechoso que él no se encontrase ahí, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué su hijo parecía ser el centro en muchos aspectos?, ¿Por qué lo trataban todos de la manera que lo hacían?, vale que había perdido a sus padres en la guerra, ¿cuántos no habían pasado por eso?, ¿Por qué esa atención para con él?

Era evidente que Harry estaba siendo objeto de miradas curiosas y cuchicheos, pero él parecía ignorarlos todos, sostenía una copa en sus manos y la miraba sin verla.

Harry se había convertido en un muñeco sin alma, y eso era duro de ver. Enseguida notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Cuando miró hacía su otro lado se asustó un poco.

El gran perro negro, al que Harry había llamado Hocicos, se encontraba a su lado y miraba exactamente a la misma persona que ella estaba observando. ¿Podría el perro estar enfadado?, ¿Preocupado?

-¿Por qué no te acercas a animarlo? -le susurró a este, a la par que comenzaba a acariciar el pelaje negro azulado del mismo. El perro la miró unos segundos y se dejó hacer, a pesar de su tamaño y de lo que podía asustar, este parecía ser bastante dócil.

-¿Por qué no dejas de mirarlo?

La voz de James la irritó, ¿qué le importaba a él lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer?, lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de hablar con él, no quería contarle todo lo que había descubierto, en realidad temía hacerlo.

¿Cómo reaccionaría él ante tales cosas?, no, se lo callaría para ella misma, esa era la mejor solución. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, contarle sobre lo que sabía e intentar averiguar lo que necesitaba.

Fijó su vista en Neville, y se sorprendió al verlo bailar de forma animada con Luna Lovegood, ambos sonreían ampliamente, y parecían disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Eres demasiado evidente, no creo que a la pelirroja le guste que lo mires tan descaradamente.

-¿La pelirroja?

-Ginny, la que creía que era tú hija. -sentenció este, y se apoyó en la pared para agregar: -Pero me equivoqué, al parecer Arthur le ha sido leal a Molly. ¿Quién crees que será tú esposo en este tiempo?

-Seguramente Sev. No lo veo por aquí, al igual que a mí misma en este tiempo, así que lo más seguro es que estemos juntos.

Escuchó el sonido de la copa romperse y sonrió, seguramente la dejaría en paz por esa noche.

-Vamos Hocicos, Harry nos necesita.

Le dio una pequeña palmada al perro y echó a andar hacía Harry, cuando estaba llegó hasta él se sorprendió al ver que no estaba solo y que Ginny y Remus lo acompañaban:

-No puedes estar así, todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta de que ha sucedido algo.

-Entonces dejadme marcharme, no tengo porqué celebrar una maldita fiesta que para mí no lo es.

-Harry, te guste o no tienes que aparentar que todo...

-Pero es que todo no va bien Remus. Nada va bien en realidad, nada importa ya, ¿crees que significa algo para mí lo que todos dicen o hablan?, ¿de verdad piensas que eso es algo vital para mí?, Esta maldita reunión, es todo, menos verdadera, para mí es una farsa que no estoy dispuesto a seguir. ¿Qué ganamos engañando a todos y aparentando que nada sucede?, ¿Qué conseguimos haciéndoles creer que no estoy preocupado, que sigo al pie del cañón, cuando en realidad no me quedan fuerzas para nada?

¿Cuando la noche pasada me encontraba tirado en el callejón Diagon, pidiéndole, no, rogándole, a mi peor enemigo que acabara conmigo de una maldita vez?

-Esperanza, Harry, esa palabra es pequeña y fácil de decir, pero muy difícil de conseguir y mantener, la Esperanza, es lo que tú les brindas con tu sola presencia en este lugar. Esperanza de un mañana mejor, de que un día todo acabará, porque tú después de todo aún sigues aquí.

Porque a pesar de lo que ha hecho contigo, de todo lo que te ha herido, aún luchas y defiendes lo correcto. Eso es...

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero seguir con esto?, ¿Qué pasa si ya me cansé de perder?, lo único valioso que me queda en esta maldita vida, se encuentra tirada en una cama debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir adelante con todo?

-¿Cuanto valoras tú, la vida de las personas que han caído por el camino?, Ese es el sentido de todo esto, ¿cuantos más quieres que caigan?

Remus lo había dicho serio y con los ojos fijos en Harry, este lo miró con odio y furioso:

-¿Y tú cuanto los valoras?, ¿Tanto para no ir a verlos en años?, ¿para olvidarte de su sola existencia por tú conveniencia?

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras dichas por este, aunque no fue la única, pues Ginny lo cogió del brazo con fuerza y lo hizo mirarla:

-Harry, te has pasado, sino quieres estar aquí pues vete, di que estás cansado y ya, pero no sigas atacando a las personas que se preocupan por ti. Y menos a las que te aprecian.

Harry la miró por unos momentos y después se soltó de su agarre, había cierto arrepentimiento en sus ojos, miró hacía Remus y después bajó la mirada:

-Lo siento, yo, Remus, no puedo perderla a ella también. Ron y ella, son lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido, solo de pensar que a alguno de ellos le pudiera pasar algo, no quiero ni pensar en ello.

-Lo entiendo, puedes irte si así lo deseas, pero deberías de percatarte de que incluso Ron, conoce la importancia de estar aquí hoy.

Lily miró hacía el recién mencionado y lo localizó rodeado de varios pelirrojos más, se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes y uno de los más altos le hablaba, mientras que otro, el que tenía un pendiente, había colocado una de sus manos rodeando los hombros de este.

Más por curioso que le pudiera parecer, el chico parecía ausente de la conversación que mantenían con él, miraba hacía algún lugar de la sala.

-Para unas personas es más fácil que para otras. Si quieres te puedo acompañar al cuarto.

Declaró ella, se acercó hasta los tres y enseguida recibió la mirada reprochadora de Ginny:

-Yo misma lo acompa...

-Te lo agradecería mucho Luna.

La voz de Harry interrumpió cualquier cosa que Ginny fuera a decir, lo que provocó una sonrisa en su rostro, era evidente que Harry no se había percatado de lo que acababa de hacer con sus palabras.

Pero a raíz de la mirada que la chica le había lanzado, estaba segura de que acababa de granjearse una enemiga, ¿qué haría la chica cuando supiera quién era ella en realidad?

Sonrió aún más ante ese pensamiento, pero la mirada furiosa de ella, le hizo entender que esta la había malinterpretado por completo.

-Yo me quedaré un rato más, luego iré a verte.

Sin más le dio un beso a Harry en la comisura de los labios y se marchó, no sin antes fulminarla:

-Todo un carácter la pelirroja.

Declaró ella cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras, no recibió respuesta por parte de él:

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

Negó, ambos llegaron a la habitación del fondo y él abrió la puerta, cuando estaban por entrar en la misma escucharon la voz de alguien más:

-¿Por qué me proteges?, ¿Por qué ese empeño de que no me hieran?, Al parecer no eres tan mala persona como yo creía, pero si ese es el caso, ¿por qué mi papa te besaba en el jardín?

Nadie respondió a esas preguntas:

-Quisiera conocerte mejor, es extraño, pero siento que te conozco y a la vez no, ¿quién eres tú en mi vida?, ya he descubierto algunas cosas de los otros y los sitúo bien, pero a ti no te ubico, ¿serás solo la amante de mi padre y ya?

-No creo que sea así Luna, tal vez debas darte un poco de tiempo, quizás la ubiques más adelante.

-¿De verdad lo crees?, ¿Sabes una cosa?, He estado buscando el regalo de mi madre por todas partes, pero no lo he encontrado. No recuerdo habérmelo quitado nunca, pero no está.

-¿Quién se lo regaló a tú madre?

-Mi padre, o al menos eso me dijeron ellos. Cuando comencé a hacer cosas extrañas, ella dejó de ponérsela y comenzó a ocultarla. No me dejaban tocarla por nada del mundo, hasta la noche que todo sucedió, en esa ocasión mi tía me la dio.

-Sería bueno que regresases a tú cama, aún tienes algo de fiebre y no quiero que empeores.

Sin duda esa era la voz de Malfoy, y la otra la de la pequeña niña, ¿de qué estaban hablando ellos?

Intercambió una mirada con Harry y sin más ambos terminaron de entrar en la habitación, justo en el momento en que la otra puerta se cerraba. Habían conectado ambas habitaciones para que a Madame Pomfrey, le fuera más fácil atender a ambas chicas, más al parecer una de ellas ya parecía recuperarse.

Vio a Harry caminar hasta la cama que ocupaba Granger y lo vio acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la frente, seguidamente se sentó en una silla que se encontraba justo al lado derecho de la cama.

Ella caminó hasta la otra silla y se sentó, esta estaba en el lado izquierdo de la misma.

-¿Qué ha dicho Madame Pomfrey?

-Que se trata de magia oscura muy poderosa, ella ha curado lo mejor posible la herida, y le está administrando unas once o doce pociones diferentes, pero dice que depende mucho de la fuerza de voluntad de ella.

-Entonces está hecho, es una chica fuerte. Harry, ella no se rendirá.

Este se hecho un poco hacía delante apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas y cruzando los dedos de sus manos, mientras fijaba su vista en Hermione y sonreía de medio lado:

-¿Verdad?, eso me digo a mí mismo una y otra vez, pero no termina de despertar para darme la razón. Todos me piden que sea la Esperanza del resto, pero, ¿quién es la mía?, ¿Quién me da a mí lo que necesito?

-No dejas que te la den Harry. Te cierras a recibir lo que te ofrecen, y hieres a los que te rodean sin percatarte de ello.

Harry ahora la miró sin entender:

-Ginny, ella desearía poder ofrecerte ese consuelo que necesitas, desea poder ser ese hombro que precisas para llorar, pero la alejas de ti de una manera en la que ni te percatas de ello.

Siguió mirándola de frente, lo que la puso en cierto modo nerviosa, pero aún así, no se detuvo:

-Y luego está Remus. Lo culpas y le hechas en cara no visitar un lugar, que a él, le provoca un dolor incalculable. No te paras a pensar en que él, ha estado tan solo como tú lo has podido estar, aunque no acierto a averiguar cómo es eso posible.

Pero aún así, te sientes capaz de reprocharle y hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se siente.

-¿Cómo puedes tú saber lo que él siente o no?, ¿Por qué crees que sabes lo que ellos piensan o el porqué yo hago las cosas?

-Lo conozco, llevo unos meses conviviendo con él, y es un hombre al que se le puede entender en poco tiempo.

Él formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, y después miró de nuevo a Hermione:

-No quiero su lastima, no quiero su apoyo ni su consuelo, no quiero aceptar nada de lo que me ofrece, porque ya no sé si puedo responder a lo que ella desea.

Con respecto a Remus, él y yo nos entendemos, y estoy seguro de que ya está todo olvidado, él desconoce algunas cosas, y sé que cuando las sepa, comprenderá perfectamente todo.

¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Ella sonrió de medio lado y asintió a su pregunta, cuando él la miró, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y se sorprendió al ver lo que la miraba de él le estaba diciendo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, se puso en pie y se acercó a él, sin pensar y sin que él se lo esperara le cruzó la cara.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿Acaso te has pensado que puedes deshacerte de mí de una forma tan fácil?, yo no soy Remus, ni tampoco Ginny, no me compares con ellos o con la gente de ahí abajo que parecen preocuparse por ti, pero no de una manera totalmente seria y desinteresada, yo no soy como ellos.

Para mí, eres Harry, el chico despreocupado, algo desastre, amante de Quidditch, que ha tenido un pasado algo turbio y por lo que veo un presente y futuro en el que no se augura nada bueno, pero la cosa será peor si te empecinas en quedarte solo.

¿Crees que esa es la solución a todo?, Estás muy equivocado chico, y si hace falta que te lo demuestre así lo haré, tendrás mi presencia constante, día y noche si es preciso. Así que borra de tú mente y más te vale que no dejes salir por esos labios, lo que ibas a decir.

Harry la miraba asombrado y abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces antes de apretar sus puños y declarar:

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para tratarme así?

Lily se tuvo que morder la lengua, haciendo una mueca con su boca para evitar soltar "TU MADRE", por lo que declaró entre dientes y con muy mala gana:

-Luna Elkins, y no quieres conocerme enfadada, puedo ser peor de lo que te imaginas.

Sin más, y sabiendo que si seguía allí, podía hacer algo que podía causar estragos, salió de la habitación furiosa. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo hubiese salido así de idiota?

Estaba a punto de decirle que se alejara de él, pero la forma en que se lo iba a decir, estaba segura que no le iba a gustar, sus ojos se lo habían dicho todo sin necesidad de que abriese la boca.

Ella lo entendía tan bien, porque ella misma cometía terribles estupideces en algunas ocasiones, y el estúpido de Potter, ni que decir tenía que resultaba unas diez veces más bocazas que ella.

Y sabía que las palabras podían herir demasiado si la persona que las decía se lo proponía, así que antes de escucharlo, decirle algo cruel, prefirió cortarlo de cuajo.

-Sinceramente creí que le soltarías que eras su madre.

Se detuvo y sonrió de medio lado, después de todo no había tardado mucho en subir:

-¿Es cierto que ya todo está olvidado?

-¿Qué es ese detalle que no sé aún?

-Es mejor que te lo diga cuando esté listo para decírselo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada a nadie?

-Me imagino que McGonagall es consciente de todo, y con ella Snape. ¿A quién más debería decírselo?

-¿A tus amigos?

-Me temo que ya eres muy consciente del paradero de tres de ellos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú a mí?

-No nos dejaban hablar. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a todo esto?

-Sabes que no puedo hablarte de nada de eso. ¿Se lo vas a decir a él?

Sonrió de medio lado y se giró a mirar al hombre detrás de ella, sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto enseguida con los oro de él:

-¿Sería eso una buena idea?, desearía hacerlo, pero me temo que no es bueno, además, ahora mismo no está pasando un buen momento para...

-Precisamente, sería ideal que viera que puede contar con alguien a su lado.

-Ya lo sabe, pero teme dejarlos entrar, ¿por qué él se cierra tanto?, No confía en nadie que no sea Ron o Hermione. ¿Cómo es posible que su mundo se reduzca a dos personas?

Entiendo que yo y James nos es imposible, pero ¿qué hay de Alice, de Sirius, incluso de ti?, creí que éramos amigos, ¿Es tan fuerte vuestro dolor por la perdida, que dejasteis de lado a nuestro hijo?

Remus dejó de mirarla, había más, había mucho más, ¿qué tanto habían tenido que pasar todos ellos?, ¿Qué futuro era ese tan negro?

-¿Recuerdas este viaje nuestro?

Rápidamente sus ojos y los de él se encontraron una vez más, él no tardó en negar, así que les borrarían la memoria al llegar a su tiempo. ¿Habría una manera de impedirlo?

Si existía la encontraría, formó una triste sonrisa en su rostro sin mucho esfuerzo y susurró:

-Me alegro, en cierto modo es un alivio, no podría vivir sabiendo que este es, el futuro que les espera a mis seres queridos. No quiero recordar nada de esto, de hecho, si pudiera, olvidaría ahora mismo todo lo que ya sé.

Sin más se alejó de él e ingresó en la habitación que compartía con Alice, Ginny y Luna, sin embargo en esta no había nadie más que Alice.

Cuando miró a esta a los ojos, se quedó helada, ¿qué podía tenerla así?

Su cabello siempre ordenado, se encontraba despeinado y era evidente que llevaba bastante llorando. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Al…

-Calla, no digas mi nombre, no digas nada, Lil quiero irme, marcharme de aquí, amiga, esto es un infierno, ayúdame.

Rápidamente lanzó unos hechizos a la puerta y a las paredes y corrió a su lado, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y ella rompió a llorar aún más. ¿Qué podía tener así a su mejor amiga?

Miró a su alrededor y el corazón se le detuvo, ¿qué hacía la carpeta que Harry había traído el día anterior en esa habitación?

"_**OPV"**_

Al entrar en el cuarto que Ron, Malfoy, Harry y él mismo compartían, nunca se hubiese imaginado encontrarse algo como aquello.

Se había sorprendido al encontrar algunas cosas en su cama, entre las que había unas fotos, una bolsita de terciopelo y otras cosas más. Rebuscó en la caja y encontró una carpeta azul, al abrirla se sorprendió al encontrarse un montón de cartas.

¿Qué era todo eso?, intrigado se dispuso a leer:

"_**Querida Lil:**_

_**No sabes lo difícil que es estar encerrada en este lugar, ¿cómo es posible que tengamos que pasar por todo esto?**_

_**Yo y mi esposo somos dos reconocidos Aurores, me indigna la idea de esconderme como una cobarde. ¿Por qué no simplemente ocultarlo a él y ya?, Mi esposo y yo somos más útiles luchando, que escondidos.**_

_**Aunque él, al menos puede salir y ayudar, y tú esposo igual, pero yo no. A mí me tienen encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes sin poder salir. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?**_

_**Cada vez que leo en el profeta o en algún otro lugar sobre un nuevo ataque u otra muerte me desespero en mi encierro. Amiga, sabes que no soy de quedarme oculta sin más. ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?, ¿Qué tal el pequeño Harry?, según me han dicho es idéntico a su padre, ¿también es un pequeño trasto?, estoy deseando poder verte amiga.**_

_**¿Crees que habrá una reunión pronto?, Esa es la única manera que tenemos para vernos. Si esta va a ser nuestra vida a partir de ahora, ¿no sería mejor desaparecer los seis y ya?**_

_**¿Aparentar nuestra muerte y vivir al margen de todo?, prefiero el exilio y la libertad, a estar aquí encerrada sin poder actuar ante las injusticias que oigo.**_

_**¿Sabes el destino que han corrido los hermanos de Molly?, ¿cuántas muertes crees que les sean necesarias para terminar con todo esto?**_

_**Querida Lil, escríbeme pronto con tus alegres palabras y tus sueños sobre el futuro, dime una vez más que todo estará bien y que seremos los más felices de este mundo.**_

_**Amiga, dime que nuestros hijos serán dos chicos alegres y felices con un futuro prometedor. Hazme tener esos sueños hermosos que solo tú sabes evocar, ¿sabes que amo tú imaginación?, Espero que a mí hijo no le moleste que le pusiera el nombre que me sugeriste. Estoy segura de que no, después de todo Frank, dice que es un nombre que él mismo había escogido. Nunca pensé que tú y él pensaseis igual, pero me alegro que mi elección te agradase.**_

_**Frank y Neville, son lo más preciado que tengo y tú querida amiga, nunca sabrás lo mucho que te valoro. Desearía, y sé que es muy injusto por mi parte desear esto, que ninguna de nosotras estuviese señalada por esa profecía.**_

_**¿Es ser egoísta desear que tú, yo, y nuestras familias fuésemos libres de todo esto?, aunque algo me dice que era inevitable.**_

_**Amiga, ahora, en momentos como este, en que el miedo me embarga, solo desearía no haberme enfrentado a él nunca. Ser una de los muchos que nunca lo han visto. Pero sin embargo nosotras hemos salido victoriosas de un enfrentamiento directo contra él, en tres ocasiones.**_

_**¿Seremos tan buenas? Jajajaja, solo deseo que nuestros hijos sean mejores.**_

_**Que Harry y Neville de verdad puedan enfrentarse a él y sacarlo de circulación.**_

_**Te quiere tú amiga Alice.**_

_**PD: Respóndeme rápido amiga, que muero por leerte."**_

¿Qué era eso?, miró el pergamino en sus manos y se percató de que estas le temblaban, ¿cómo era posible eso?, nunca antes había escuchado de esas cartas.

¿De quién eran?, desesperado por averiguar, miró algunos pergaminos más, y algo mareado se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, todo eso era de Harry. No, de la madre de Harry.

¿Acaso su madre y la de Harry era tan amigas?, ¿qué significaba lo de señalada por esa profecía?, ¿qué profecía?

Con el pergamino aún en sus manos, lo apretó con fuerza, ¿por qué nadie le había hablado de nada de todo eso?, ni siquiera su abuela le había dicho de esa amistad.

¿Y Harry, cómo es que él se lo había callado?, ¿acaso no eran amigos?, ¿por qué él no le había dicho nada de todo eso?, ¿por qué había creído necesario ocultárselo?, él tenía el mismo derecho que Harry a conocer esas cartas, a disfrutarlas y a maldecirlas.

Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, maldecirlas, ¿por qué en ese momento aparecían?, ¿por qué ocultarlas en primer lugar?, ¿De qué hablaba su madre?, ¿Por qué se habían ocultado ella, su padre y él?, ¿Qué significaba lo de que él y Harry Juntos pudiesen acabar con él?, ¿Con quién?

Eran muchas preguntas, y no tenía respuestas para ellas, ¿estarían en las cartas?, ¿si las leía todas encontraría alguna cosa que lo ayudase?, ¿Harry sabría algo?, ¿y su abuela?, ¿se lo dirían si preguntase?, ¿serían sinceros?

La rabia ocupaba parte de su ser, ¿lo creían débil y por ello no le habían dicho nada de nada?, ¿podría ser que Harry aún no supiese nada y por eso no se lo había dicho a él?

-Neville, ¿estás ahí?, la señora Weasley desea que bajes a cenar.

¿A cenar?, ¿cómo podría?, había perdido todo el apetito, de hecho no creía ni que le fuese posible levantarse del lugar en el que estaba.

-Harry regresó, pero parece ser que está enfermo, lo han dejado en la habitación de al lado hasta que se recupere.

Así que había regresado, muy bien al día siguiente lo interrogaría, Harry no podía negarse a hablar con él, no podía dejarlo sin información al respecto.

-¿Neville?

Una vez más escuchó la voz de Arian a través de la puerta. La chica era simpática, pero en esos momentos lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, ¿por qué no se iba y ya?

-¿Me oyes?, Ne…

-Sí, no bajaré, ¿quieres dejarme en paz de una vez?

No escuchó una respuesta a sus palabras, pero al ver qué pasaba un buen rato y no recibía respuesta supuso que se había marchado. Se dejó caer hacía el suelo y apoyó su espalda en la cama. El frío y duro suelo lo hizo sentir cierto alivio.

Aunque su mente estaba muy lejos, él aún estaba en sobre firme, y pese a que no era un gran consuelo, era algo. Cogió otro de los pergaminos y se dispuso a leerlo, justo cuando iba a comenzar la puerta se abrió y la carpeta se le escapó de las manos.

Al ver como todos los pergaminos se esparcían por el suelo se asustó. Ese precioso tesoro no podía estar en algo tan impuso como el suelo.

Comenzó a recogerlos con cierta desesperación, a ojos de quien acababa de entrar debía parecer un loco:

-¿Qué pasa?

Arian, ¿es que esa chica no entendía cuando alguien quería estar solo?, ignorándola siguió con su labor, pero lamentablemente él no era una persona que contase con mucha agilidad, sumando su nerviosismo y desesperación, no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

Escuchó como ella entraba en el cuarto y daba unos cuantos pasos, al mirar hacia ella, descubrió que traía en sus manos una bandeja con comida.

La dejó encima de la cama y se giró para ayudarlo, la vio recoger algunos pergaminos y entregárselos:

-¿Es una tarea?

Negó mientras los cogía y los guardó en la carpeta.

-¿Qué son entonces?, Parece ser algo importante para ti.

-Lo es.

Sin decirle nada más, colocó la misma en la caja encima de su cama, cogió esta con ambas manos y se giró, caminó hasta la cama de Harry y posó la caja en la misma.

-¿Es de Harry?, ¿Qué hacías con ello si no es tuyo?

-También me pertenece, quiera él o no aceptarlo, eso es mío también.

-¿Quiera o no aceptarlo?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Habéis discutido?

La verdad es que no, pero si estaba enfadado y mucho, ¿tendría que pelearse con Harry para conseguir esos pergaminos?, ¿Los podría coger?, ¿Sabría él lo que significaban?

-No, y espero no tener que hacerlo, él tiene que entender que si son importantes para él, también lo son para mí.

-¿Qué contienen?, ¿Qué puede ser tan importante Neville?

Neville sin mirarla aún apretó sus manos y dijo:

-Ya te he hablado que vivo con mi abuela ¿verdad?

-La que me presentarás mañana ¿no?

Él asintió, era cierto que él le había ofrecido presentarla a su abuela, quería que esta viera que tenía amigos, aunque ya no era necesario, pues ella no dejaba de alabarlo desde su quinto año, pero quería que viera que había otra gente que también lo consideraba alguien decente.

Arian, era una chica simpática y que lo trataba bien, ella era como una hermana para él. Alguien en quien podía confiar y contarle todo. Era extraño pero en dos meses esa chica había conseguido ganarse toda su confianza.

Algo que ni siquiera Harry, Hermione o el resto habían conseguido aún, ¿qué tenía ella de especial?, no estaba muy seguro, pero sentía que ella podía darle lo que precisaba, a la vez que él mismo se sentía capaz de darlo todo por ella.

¿Era amor?, no, no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido por Ginny, o incluso a lo que sentía ahora por Luna. Quizás fuese parecido a lo que sentía en sus primeros años por Hermione, solo que más intenso.

-Nunca te he dicho el motivo por el que vivo con ella. –se calló un momento y después se sentó en la cama de Harry, sin mirarla aún, suspiró, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar: -Muy pocos conocen lo que te voy a decir, de hecho, Harry, creo que es uno de los que lo saben.

Mis padres, ambos, eran respetados Aurores del ministerio de magia, luchaban en todas las batallas, tanto en las que estaban metidos los Aurores como en las que solo la orden intervenía. Ellos defendían los ideales de Dumbledore.

Ambos, era buenos, muy buenos y reconocidos, según creo los mortifagos los consideraban un objetivo a batir. Un año después de la caída de Voldemort, los hermanos Lestrange, junto con Barty Crouch hijo, y la mujer de uno de los hermanos Bellatrix Lestrange, dieron con nuestra casa.

Esos indeseables, atacaron mi hogar, y Bellatrix, se ensañó con mis padres pero bien, según creo, ella y los suyos creían que ellos sabían el paradero de su señor.

Pero no era así, o eso creo, el asunto es, que como querían sacarles información, los torturaron con la maldición Cruciatus hasta volverlos completamente locos.

Incluso a mí me lanzaron alguno, yo solo contaba con dos años, creían que por culpa de eso, quizás yo nunca pudiese ser un mago decente. Incluso aún lo creen.

Mis padres ahora están ingresados en San Mungo, ninguno de ellos me reconoce, cuando voy a visitarlos, lo único que ellos me dan son unos envoltorios de caramelos. Y eso solo mi madre, mi padre…- calló durante un momento y tragó saliva: -Él ni siquiera me mira, no existo, cuando lo visito, ni siquiera me ve.

Dejó de hablar, la verdad era, que esa era la primera vez que revelaba algo sobre sus padres de forma tan abierta. No se atrevía a mirar a Arian, tenía miedo de ver la mirada de ella, no quería ver lástima en sus ojos, no deseaba encontrar compasión, él no quería nada de todo eso.

¿Habría hecho bien en contárselo?

-¿Cómo soportas verla en el colegio?, Yo no podría, si la tuviese delante acabaría con ella.

Levantó su mirada rápidamente y sorprendido, ella no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo y apretaba con fuerza sus puños, su expresión no era de lastima, sino de rabia:

-¿Qué…?

-Si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía toda oportunidad a mi alcance, le haría saber a esa despreciable que me las iba a pagar. ¿No la has enfrentado nunca?

Ahora ella lo miraba directamente a él, sus ojos negros brillaban con tal intensidad que sintió cierto miedo, ¿cómo ella podía estar tan furiosa?

-Sí, una vez, en quinto. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny y yo, tuvimos un enfrentamiento con algunos mortifagos, entre los que se encontraba esa mujer, en el ministerio de magia.

Pero allí no pude hacer mucho, había demasiados y nosotros no estábamos muy preparados que digamos, esa despreciable mujer, mató ese mismo día al padrino de Harry. Yo no sabía que él, era tan importante para Harry, siempre creímos que Sirius Black era el que traiciono a los Potter y mató a Pettigriw, pero al parecer hay un misterio en todo eso.

Harry, después de la muerte de Black, no ha sido el mismo, y después de perder a Dumbledore el año pasado, me temo que la suerte de él, es peor que la mía.

Neville se sorprendió al ver como la cara de ella pasaba, de la rabia, al miedo en cuestión de segundos:

-¿La muerte de Black?, ¿Sirius Black está muerto?

Su voz era un susurro, no parecía estar hablando con él, de hecho, era como si se hubiese encerrado en sí misma y no terminase de creerse lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Sí, la verdad es que fue toda una sorpresa verlo aparecer para enfrentarse a los mortifagos y salvar a Harry, siempre pensé que era un asesino.

Ella lo miraba sin verlo, se quedó un buen rato perdida en su mente, y al cabo de un rato se puso de pie y declaró:

-Te traje algo de comer, es mejor que me vaya, tus compañeros deben estar a punto de regresar y no quiero que piensen lo que no es.

Sin más se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta una vez más. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella?

Seguramente había sido una sorpresa el enterarse de lo de Black, después de todo el tema Black había sido toda una conmoción por mucho tiempo, primero traicionó a los padres de Harry, después asesino a trece personas y a Peter Pettigriw, se escapa de Azkaban, lo pillan en Hogwarts, y consigue escapar una vez más de las garras del ministerio.

Después aparece para defender a Harry, y este mismo dice que es inocente de todo, y muere a manos de Lestrange.

Sin duda Black era todo un misterio, no le extrañaba en absoluto que Arian se hubiese sorprendido, lo extraño era el miedo que había detectado en ella.

Sin poder explicar este, miró una vez más la caja, hablaría con Harry, él tenía que entender.

Al día siguiente, su abuela iría a celebrar la noche del 24 de Diciembre con ellos, así que le preguntaría y le presentaría a Arian. Se levantó y se acercó a su cama, miró la bandeja y comenzó a comer distraído.

¿Sería mala idea leer alguna carta más mientras que hablaba con Harry?

"_**OPV"**_

Salió del cuarto de Neville perdida, y sin estar muy segura de estar despierta, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿sería cierto?, ¿cómo se lo iba a explicar a los demás?, ¿debía hacerlo?

Mareada y sin ser muy consciente de donde estaba dio un paso para alejarse de la puerta y llegar a su propia habitación, más al dar dos pasos sintió como pisaba algo.

Miró hacía el suelo y descubrió que se trataba de un pergamino, ¿qué hacía un pergamino en el suelo?, se agachó aún perdida a recogerlo.

¿Sería de Neville?, Tal vez habría salido del cuarto cuando ella entró en este. Se giró como autómata para llamar a la puerta y entregarle a este el mismo, miró el pergamino mientras se preparaba para llamar, pero se detuvo en seco.

¿Podría ser esa su letra?, ¿Cómo había llegado una tarea de ella al pasillo?

Comenzó a leer el mismo:

"_**Lil estoy desesperada, ya han pasado tres días.**_

_**¿Estarán bien?, Dime que tú sabes algo de ellos. Que James se ha puesto en contacto contigo, amiga, por favor alivia mi agonía y temor, ven a verme. Lil, si le pasa algo a Frank yo no sé si podría seguir.**_

_**Sé que tengo a Neville, pero sin Frank a mí lado ¿qué sentido tiene todo?**_

_**Ven a verme amiga, te espero.**_

_**Alice Longbottom."**_

Su respiración se cortó en seco, ¿qué significaba eso?, era su letra, era una carta que ella había escrito, ¿Cuándo?, iba dirigida a Lily, sin duda, pues solo a ella podría confesarle sus miedos y hablarle de una manera tan libre, solo a ella podía confesarle que amaba a alguien de una manera tan desesperada.

Alice Longbottom, _**"Sé que tengo a Neville."**_

Neville Longbottom, _"los torturaron con la maldición Cruciatus hasta volverlos completamente locos."_

Negó y retrocedió, sus pasos la hicieron chocar contra la pared que tenía a su espalda, eso no podía ser, tenía que ser una equivocación.

Miró a su alrededor y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto, una vez dentro se metió en su cama, el pergamino lo escondió dentro de su almohada, no quería creerse nada de eso. ¿Sería una broma de Sirius y el resto?

Sirius, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, ¿qué futuro era ese?, sin duda ese pergamino se le había caído a Neville de la carpeta azul. ¿Habría en esta algo que la ayudara a entender?

Tenía que hacerse con esa carpeta, necesitaba leer más cartas, necesita respuestas, o acabaría por volverse loca.

No, ya lo estaba, según lo que Neville le había dicho, en ese tiempo ella estaba ingresada en San Mungo, ella y Frank estaban locos.

Rompió una vez más a llorar, necesitaba desesperadamente esa carpeta, necesitaba una verdad diferente.

A la mañana siguiente escuchó a todas levantarse, ella se excusó con Lily diciéndole que se encontraba mal, durante todo el día recibió la visita de Madame Pomfrey y de Sirius y James, a estos les hizo saber que le dolía la cabeza, no se atrevía a enfrentar a Sirius.

¿Cómo hacerlo?, ¿por qué ella se había tenido que enterar de eso?, ¿Por qué no enterarse ellos y ya?, ¿Qué debía hacer, decírselo o callarse?

Llevó ambas manos hacía su cabeza y se acurrucó aún más en ella misma, quería olvidar, quería retroceder, no saber nada de lo que sabía. Eso era desesperante.

Escuchó como Neville pedía permiso para verla, pero James y Sirius le dijeron que no era buena idea, que no se encontraba bien, agradeció que le impidieran entrar. ¿Cómo iba a actuar a partir de ahora delante de él?, ¿Cómo seguir siendo tan cercana a él, sabiendo que era su futura madre?

Sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, lo poco que él la disfrutaría, sabiendo el dolor que le provocaría a su hijo.

Él le había dicho que le regalaba envoltorios de caramelos, ¿eso era lo único que tenía de ella?, rompió una vez más a llorar.

Tenía que ser mentira, debía ser un error, esa era la única salvación que tenía. Escuchó como comenzaba a llegar gente a la casa, sin duda la celebración comenzaría en breves, ¿habría llegado ya la abuela de Neville?

Cuando dejó de escuchar ruidos en la planta de arriba, se levantó de su cama, abrió la puerta del cuarto con cuidado y tras estar segura que nadie se encontraba por allí, fue al cuarto de Neville.

Abrió la puerta y una vez allí busco con la mirada la caja que Neville había depositado en la cama de Harry. Esta se encontraba en el mismo lugar, por lo visto el chico no había entrado a su cuarto a dormir.

Entró en la habitación y corrió hasta la caja, sin pararse a pensar en que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, rebuscó en la misma, no tardó en encontrar la carpeta y sin dudar, la abrazó contra su pecho y corrió para salir de allí y refugiarse en su cuarto cuanto antes.

En cuanto llegó al mismo, se olvidó por completo de cerrar la puerta, necesitaba saber, era preciso que esas cartas le desmintieran lo que ella temía.

Con prisa y nerviosa abrió la misma y comenzó a buscar los pergaminos escritos por ella, y se sorprendió al ver algunos escritos por Lil.

Esos los leería después, ahora solo deseaba ver lo que ella había escrito.

Al cabo de lo que para ella no fue nada, pero sin duda habían sido lo mínimo dos horas, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, cuando miró hacía la misma, no vio más que una silueta, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver de quién se trataba.

¿Sería alguna de las otras chicas?, ¿pensarían que se había vuelto loca?, estuvo a punto de romper a reír, ¿qué importaba eso?

-Al…

Lil, era Lil, comenzó a balancearse una vez más y casi gritó cuando le dijo:

-Calla, no digas mi nombre, no digas nada, Lil quiero irme, marcharme de aquí, amiga, esto es un infierno, ayúdame.

Lil hizo algo, para después correr hasta ella y abrazarla con fuerza, sin poder contenerse más gritó, grito de rabia y dolor. ¿Por qué ellas tenían que pasas por todo eso?

¿Por qué sus hijos estaban en peligro?, ¿De qué profecía hablaba ella en sus cartas?

No había podido leer las de Lil, no había sido capaz, ¿cómo hacerlo después de entender que todo lo que sospechaba y sabía era verdad?

-¿Qué pasa amiga?, me estás asustando, ¿qué te sucede?

No conseguía hablar, no podía decirle todo lo que acababa de leer y descubrir, ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿Qué haces con la carpeta de Harry?, ¿Qué leíste Alice?

Ella sabía que esa carpeta era de Harry, ¿sabría quien era este en realidad?, ¿sería consciente, de que el chico con quien pasaba últimamente todo su tiempo, era su propio hijo?

-Una pesadilla, un infierno, Lil, quiero desaparecer de aquí, olvidar todo, quiero regresar…

-Alice, por favor dime que te tiene así.

Descruzó sus brazos como pudo, ya que ella la abrazaba con fuerza y le entregó el último pergamino que había leído.

Ella lo cogió y comenzó a leer, mientras lo hacía, su expresión no cambió demasiado, eso la hizo sorprenderse a sí misma. Cuando el pergamino cayó al suelo, porque ella lo había dejado caer, y fijó sus ojos en los de ella, descubrió una triste resignación en sus ojos.

¿Qué significaba esa mirada de ella?

-Lo siento tanto Lice, lamento que te hayas enterado así.

-¿Enterado así?, ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Yo…

-Lo sabías, ¿me estás diciendo que es cierto?, ¿Qué esa carta no tuvo respuesta?, LIL, DIME QUE ME CONTESTASTE, DIME QUE LO QUE ESCRIBÍ NO ERA CIERTO.

No, eso ya no podría soportarlo, tenía la esperanza de que esa última carta hubiese recibido una respuesta desmintiéndola. Había cogido a su amiga de los hombros con fuerza y la estaba zarandeando, pero cuando vio que por las mejillas de su mejor amiga, comenzaban a caer algunas lágrimas, la soltó.

Asustada y negándose a creer eso último se alejó de ella.

-Lice, yo…

-No, no quiero saberlo, no quiero, hazme olvidar todo, borra todo de mi mente, hazme regresar, QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ.

Se agarró con fuerza la cabeza y se tiró del pelo, tenía que despertar, todo eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. Despertaría en su cama en la torre de Gryffindor y asistiría a sus clases con normalidad, practicaría Quidditch con James y el resto y recibiría alguna carta de Frank. Todo sería perfecto, como hasta esa maldita noche en la torre de Astronomía.

-Es tú culpa, todo esto es por tú culpa, yo ahora estaría en mi casa, con mis padres, de vacaciones, sino fuera por ese estúpido colgante tuyo.

Al pensar en este, la miró, la cara de Lily reflejaba cierto miedo, no quería ni imaginarse la imagen que tendría en esos momentos.

-Eso es, dámelo, regresaré, ese maldito objeto tiene que llevarme de regreso. ¿Dónde está?

Al ver que su amiga no respondía a sus preguntas y tampoco hacía el amago de buscarlo, se dispuso ella misma a encontrarlo, se dirigió al baúl de ella, y cuando lo abrió y comenzó a tirar todo por la habitación Lily habló:

-No está, amiga el colgante desapareció, no lo tengo, lo perdí cuando lleguemos aquí.

-Mentira, lo que pasa es que no quieres dármelo, ¿te divierte esta situación?, ¿Te gusta verme destrozada?, ¿Crees que puedo resistir saber que soy una maldita loca que reside en San Mungo?

QUE MI ÚNICO HIJO, TIENE QUE VIVIR CON SU ABUELA, POR QUE ESA DESPRECIABLE DE LESTRANGE NOS VOLVIÓ LOSCOS A FRANK Y A MÍ.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de la sorpresa:

-¿De qué estás hablando Lice?

-¿Eso no lo sabías?, me alegro entonces de poder darte la noticia, así sabrás por lo que yo estoy pasando. Lo mío lo podía aceptar, después de todo fue luchando como acabé así, pero saber que mi mejor amiga está muerta, que su esposo también, y que Sirius murió hace dos años, es demasiado para mí.

Saber todo eso y no poder decírselo a ellos es asfixiante.

Aunque por lo visto tú lo llevas bastante bien, ¿desde cuándo nos estás mintiendo a todos?

Estaba furiosa y dolida, ella no había confiado en ella, y ahora su dolor era demasiado grande para contenerlo dentro de ella. Quería culparla, herirla, hacerla sentir un poco de lo que ella estaba pasando desde la noche anterior.

-Sirius está… y tú, ¿qué?, ¿cómo?

No era capaz a pronunciar la palabra, Lily estaba ida completamente, no terminaba sus frases, parecía haber conseguido su propósito, ahora ella estaba igual de turbada y perdida.

Ambas pegaron un bote a la par cuando comenzaron a llamar a la puerta con insistencia, se miraron entre asustadas y sorprendidas y juntas comenzaron a recoger todo a su alrededor.

Lil cogió la carpeta y guardó todos los pergaminos en la misma, después la cerró, y cuando todo estuvo recogido, y ella se refugió en su cama, escuchó como ella quitaba los hechizos a la habitación y abría la puerta.

-¿Qué hacías?, ¿Por qué cerraste?

-Lo siento, estaba ayudando a Arian a cambiarse de ropa, lleva todo el día en la cama y ha sudado mucho.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, escuchó algún alboroto en el cuarto, por lo visto estaban acostándose.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito beber algo.

Escuchó que Lil decía, más ella sabía que mentía, Lil necesitaba estar sola, despejarse, ella era la fuerte de las dos, al menos de carácter, así que si se derrumbaba lo haría sola. Nunca delante de ella. Al menos no en un momento en que ella estaba en ese estado.

Deseaba ser más fuerte y ofrecerle a ella el consuelo que ella misma le había ofrecido, pero, ¿cómo ayudarla si ella misma estaba destruida por dentro?

"_**OPV"**_

Sentía que los ojos comenzaban a pesarle, pero no deseaba dormirse, quería seguir a su lado, no perderse ni un momento su rostro, si esas eran las últimas horas de su amiga, las quería grabar a fuego en su mente.

¿Por qué él no había respondido a sus súplicas?, ¿por qué pesa a llamarlo ofreciéndole su vida en bandeja no había acudido?

¿Era una nueva forma de torturar?, Nunca estaría tan expuesto como lo había estado en esos momentos, ¿por qué él no lo había acabado sin más?

¿Quería que se lo suplicase una y mil veces?, Si ella desaparecía, ya nada tenía significado, ¿qué importancia podían tener un millar de personas que él ni siquiera conocía?

Si no había sido capaz de ayudar a lo más preciado de su vida, ¿cómo iba a ayudar al resto?, el agotamiento parecía hacer mella en él, pero se obligó a mantener sus ojos bien abiertos.

No iba a dormirse, Morfeo no lo vencería.

_**["Los ruidos fuera se hacían cada vez más y más insoportables, el miedo lo envolvía todo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?**_

_**-Te hemos encontrado, Ya no podrás escapar.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién es?**_

_**-Lestrange, maldita miserable, tenéis que iros de aquí.**_

_**-No pienso…**_

_**-Ya discutimos esto.**_

_**-¿Asustados?, no deberíais, solo venimos a jugar, jajajaja**_

_**-Jugar, jugar, jugar.**_

_**-Todo volverá a comenzar, ¿Cuánto tardará?**_

_**Su padre se llevó una de sus manos a su frente y ahogó un gemido de dolor, vio como se apoyaba en la pared. Su tía se acercó a su padre y le preguntó:**_

_**-¿Estás bien?**_

_**-Quiero que te las lleves lejos. Llévalas con Draco.**_

_**-Pero, ¿quién te ayudara a ti?**_

_**-Siempre que ellas estén seguras será suficiente.**_

_**-No puedes pedirme que me marche, juré que siempre estaría a tu lado.**_

_**La voz de su madre sonaba desesperada, apretó más el abrazo que tenía intentando proteger.**_

_**-Pero ahora no solo somos nosotros, y no puedes pedirme que la sacrifique a ella.**_

_**Sintió que depositaban un beso en su frente y después se vio en brazos de su tía. Ella, y su madre salieron corriendo se allí.**_

_**-Al fin solos, ¿y qué será?**_

_**Una fuerte explosión invadió el lugar, escuchó un grito por parte de su padre, sin duda era un grito de dolor.**_

_**-NO.**_

_**-Venga, tenemos que irnos, no puedes…**_

_**-No puedo dejarlo, por favor cuida de ella, no la dejes.**_

_**Sintió un nuevo beso en la frente y de nuevo escuchó un grito de dolor de su padre:**_

_**-Volveré, me reuniré contigo, te lo prometo, no te dejaré por mucho tiempo.**_

_**Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, parecía desesperada por que la creyera, volvió a besar su mejilla y frente y salió corriendo hacía la casa.**_

_**Hubo unos cuantos haces de luz, de un momento a otro sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y como su tía la obligaba a no mirar.**_

_**-Quiero a la niña, tiene una esfera que necesito.**_

_**-NO. No es posible.**_

_**Su tía sonaba aterrorizada, y sin dejarla mirar hacía donde estaba su casa, comenzó a correr y a alejarse de allí. Juntas ingresaron en el bosque de Dean."]**_

Abrió los ojos asustado, ¿qué demonios acababa de pasar?, ¿Era Luna la niña que gritaba?

Miró a su alrededor mareado, se llevó una de sus manos a la frente y descubrió que estaba cubierta de sudor.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió en el acto.

Una mujer rubia cargaba con una pequeña, una niña que sin duda era Luna, ¿por qué él había visto eso?, ¿Estaría él pensando en ello?

Estaba seguro de que el hombre que miraba a las dos mujeres alejarse era Voldemort, era la misma sensación que sentía cuando veía algo de la mente de él.

¿Así que deseaba la esfera de la pequeña?, ¿Para qué podría él querer ese objeto?, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable consigo mismo?

Se sentía despreciable, era como si él mismo, hubiese pronunciado las palabras que habían bastado a Lestrange, para perseguir a la pequeña.


	12. 25 de Diciembre

_Hola a todos, este es el último capítulo de hoy, espero lo disfrutéis nos vemos lo más pronto posible:_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEÍS LA HISTORIA, Y SOBRE TODOS A LOS QUE COMENTÁIS, BUYBUY Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE TANDA.**_

_**25 de Diciembre:**_

-¿Por qué no te trasformas?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-¿Estáis seguros de que eres tú?, Entendedme y si os estáis equivocando, el chico Potter lo llama Hocicos.

Todos miraron al chico que acababa de hablar, ¿cómo era posible que formara parte de su pandilla?, Era su amigo, sí eso era, Colagusano era uno de ellos.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, Pitt, tú eres consciente de que a un animago se le reconoce porque el animal que en el que se trasforma, tiene una series de cosas identificativas.

-Sí, ¿y qué con eso?

-¿Podrías por favor numerar las mías?

Dijo exasperado Sirius a su lado, Peter comenzó a señalar, el pelo de Sirius como una característica, la forma especial de su rabo y su descomunal tamaño.

-Ahora mira a ese perro.

Peter así lo hizo, durante un rato, estuvieron observando todos al enorme perro, el cual ahora parecía haberse adueñado del sofá del salón. Este se rascó detrás de las orejas con su pata trasera y tras dar unas cuantas vueltas en el mismo, encontró la posición adecuada y sin más se acomodó.

Lo vieron abrir la boca en un bostezo y mirarlo todo a su alrededor con aburrimiento. Después estaba por tumbarse, cuando pareció percatarse de que estaba siendo observado. Todos a una dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando el gran perro fijó sus ojos grises en ellos.

-Canuto amigo, asustas.

Le dijo a Sirius, el cual frunció el ceño, el perro ahora les enseñó los dientes, o más bien, se enseño los dientes a sí mismo.

Ese enorme perro, que ellos sabían era Sirius, se estaba gruñendo a sí mismo, ¿podía ser algo más absurdo?, ¿por qué no recuperaba su forma?, ¿por qué no era Sirius y ya?

-¿A qué se supone que estoy jugando?

-¿Cómo quieres que nosotros lo entendamos, si ni tú mismo te entiendes?

Le preguntó él de vuelta.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?, es evidente que no nos dejarás acercarnos al sillón, ¿alguna idea?

Declaró Peter agachándose un poco, y posando ambos codos en sus rodillas y mirando al perro. Habían bajado a la sala a jugar a algo, estar en el cuarto era desesperante y las chicas parecían estar enfermas, así que no había mucho que hacer.

Ese se suponía que era el día de navidad, pero nadie lo diría.

-¿Qué hacéis hay parados como idiotas?

La voz de Ron los hizo mirar hacía este, él miró hacía donde ellos miraban y sin más entró en la sala.

-Baja de ahí o mi madre te matará.

El perro se alzó en el sillón y gruñó al pelirrojo:

-Tampoco él te cae bien.

-¿Por qué Remus dejó a Harry traer un maldito perro callejero?, que te bajes te he dicho. -Volvió a decir este, más Hocicos le ladro. Ron dio un paso hacia atrás y apretó los puños: -Muy bien, cuando mi madre te pille no podrás decir que no te avisé.

-He chico, ven conmigo, ¿quieres ver a Harry?

Lily llegó en ese momento y comenzó a llamar al perro, este enseguida se olvidó de Ron y la miró a ella. Se quedó un buen rato mirándola y con ciertas dudas se bajó del sillón y se acercó a ella.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, Lily, se arrodilló ante este y comenzó a rascarle las orejas. Furioso, miró a su mejor amigo:

-¿Qué te crees que haces?

-¿Yo?, Por los mil magos, ¿qué demonios sé yo?

-Vale, en eso sí te pareces a Canuto, ves una maldita falda y sales tras ella.

Esa era la voz de Remus, ¿qué estaba diciendo este?, ¿sería que no quería que nadie más supiera que ese enorme perro era Sirius?, Era cierto que eran animagos ilegales, quizás su amigo estaba fingiendo.

-Remus, no puede ser que permitas esto. Mi madre está a punto de volverse loca, y tiene a media casa asustada. Tienes que hablar con Harry, este perro tiene que ir fuera.

-No entiendo porqué, pero si es adorable, ¿verdad que eres adorable?

Ante la mirada de todos, el enorme perro ladro, alzó sus patas y derribó a Lily, para después caer encima de ella y comenzar a darle besos contento.

Furioso se acercó hasta ellos y cogió al perro del maldito collar que le habían puesto y tiró de él.

-Ya está bien, tú te vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotros, perro mugriento.

-OYE, A ver a quien le dices eso.

Escuchó que le reclamaba Sirius, más su enfado no lo hizo detenerse, escuchó como sus amigos caminaban detrás de él, y todos salieron al jardín de la casa.

Una vez fuera soltó al perro, al cual había tenido que arrastrar hasta fuera de la casa. Se puso de frente a él y reclamó:

-¿Qué te crees que haces?, ¿Cómo te atreves a besarla?

Sirius giró un poco su cabeza y lo miró con interés, ambas orejas las tenía alzadas, era evidente que lo estaba escuchando.

-No me mires así, ¿a qué estás jugando?

Un nuevo giro de cabeza, solo que ahora se sentó en sus patas traseras, eso lo hizo crispar los nervios.

-Argg, ¿por qué sigues con tu forma de perro?, ¿quieres dejarte de estupideces?

-James pareces un loco hablándole a un perro, hasta él te mira como si hubieses perdido unas Smith.

-Querrás decir que me miras, ¿Por qué este estúpido juego?

-¿Qué me cuentas?, Oye, ¿por qué no respondes nada?

Reclamó Sirius y fue a dar un paso hacía el perro, pero este se puso rápidamente en pie y comenzó a gruñirle, de un momento a otro este empezó a ladrar furioso, James, estaba por apostar que si no lo detenían se atacaría a sí mismo.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis?

La voz de Harry les llegó desde arriba, James miró hacía allí, este se había asomado a la ventana, era evidente que no se encontraba nada bien, ¿qué le pasaba?, negó, no quería preocuparse por él, ese maldito chico estaba enamorando a Lily, y aunque fuese su futuro hijo, no quitaba el hecho de que deseaba a la mujer que él deseaba.

¿Conseguiría su hijo lo que él no había conseguido?, no, de eso ni hablar. Los ladridos del perro y los gritos de sus amigos intentando detenerlo, lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-PARA, HOCICOS, DETENTE.

La voz de Harry era la que más se escuchaba, pero el perro no parecía hacerlo. Escuchó como este maldecía, y él mismo se centró en ayudar a Sirius.

El perro estaba corriendo para pillarlo, Sirius, no podía creerse lo que estaba viviendo, de eso estaba más que seguro.

-¿Qué demonios?, ¿Cómo es esto posible?, ¿Qué le pasa?

-He mira lo que tengo perrito, venga ven, toma.

Remus le ofrecía algo de comida a este, intentando llamar su atención, pero no servía de nada, este parecía decidido a morderse.

-Ya está bien. Hocicos, ven aquí.

Harry acababa de aparecer por la puerta y llamaba al perro, ver su estado lo dejó helado, ¿cómo era posible que en dos días, tres, ese chico se hubiese deteriorado tanto?, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Su aspecto era completamente horrible, la ropa que llevaba estaba toda manchada de barro, su pelo estaba terriblemente revuelto, haría falta un buen peine para arreglarlo si es que eso era posible, sus ojeras eran muy marcadas. Tenía manchas en la cara, y por la forma podía asegurar que se debían a lágrimas.

¿Cuántas había derramado?, ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, Canuto te estoy llamando.

Todos en el jardín se detuvieron en seco, menos el perro que siguió a lo suyo, hizo falta que Harry gritara para que este se detuviera en seco, y lo que gritó, los dejó aún más congelados:

-SIRIUS, YA ESTÁ BIEN, ¿QUIERES QUE TE ALEJEN OTRA VEZ DE MÍ?

El enorme perro se giró rápidamente a mirar a Harry, este parecía perdido y confundido, James, lo vio dar un paso hacia atrás, seguidamente negó y corrió hacía Harry. Este se apartó y lo dejó pasar, miró hacía ellos y sin más entró en la casa.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-¿Qué es eso de alejarte otra vez de él?

Fijó su mirada en su mejor amigo, y se sorprendió al ver que este miraba hacía la ventana por la que Harry se había asomado hacía un rato.

¿Qué estaría pensando Sirius?

"_**OPV"**_

-¿Por qué no bajas a comer algo?, no puedes seguir sin probar bocado, Madame Pomfrey ya ha dicho que puede que ella despierte pronto, ¿crees que le agradará verte así?

Miró hacía Luna y después otra vez a Hermione, vale que su aspecto no era el mejor, pero no quería alejarse de ella. Quería ser lo primero que ella viese, quería ser el primero en ver sus ojos abrirse. ¿Por qué ella no lo entendía?

-Te vi ayer con Neville, ¿qué tal todo?

No escuchó respuesta de su parte y eso le extrañó, miró hacía su rubia amiga y pudo distinguir cierta turbación en su mirada, ¿era posible que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que Neville sentía por ella?

-Bien, somos muy amigos, la verdad es que es un chico interesante. –Se calló un momento y después fijó sus ojos plateados en él: -Harry, la verdad es que me encuentro aquí, porque él me ha pedido que te pida un favor.

¿Un favor?, ¿qué podía querer Neville de él?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiere hablar contigo, necesita decirte algo, no quiere decirme sobre qué, pero parece deseoso de poder hablarte sobre el asunto.

Harry se relajo, sin duda su amigo quería algún consejo sobre la chica en cuestión, por eso es que no le decía a ella de qué se trataba. Miró a Hermione una vez más y después se miró a sí mismo a través del cristal de la ventana.

Necesitaba una ducha, además, tenía algunos regalos que deseaba entregar en mano, suspiró:

-Está bien, iré a darme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa, después dile a Neville que me reuniré con él en el salón.

Luna le sonrió y después se puso en pie, se acercó a Hocicos y tras darle algunas caricias salió:

-Te esperamos abajo entonces.

Sin más esta se marchó de allí, miró a Hocicos y se encontró con que estaba completamente dormido, ¿por qué no volvía a su forma?, ¿por qué Sirius no se trasformaba?, ¿Podría haberse equivocado tal y como Remus le decía?

Después de todo, Remus había visto a Sirius transformarse más veces que él, era posible que se hubiese confundido. Lo miró durante un buen rato, tanto si era como no Sirius, no pensaba dejarlo fuera.

Se levantó y como todas las veces que abandonaba la habitación depositó un beso en la frente de Hermione y le apretó la mano un poco:

-Volveré enseguida.

Tras ese ritual, se agachó acarició a Hocicos y cuando este entreabrió un poco los ojos dijo:

-Cuida de ella, no tardaré.

Este al ver que debía quedarse, cerró los ojos, vaya un guardián que le había buscado a Hermione. Suspiró y salió del cuarto, lo primero era ducharse.

Cuando el agua cayó por su piel, se sintió entre vivo y vacio, ¿cuánto tardaría ella en despertar?, Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que parecía más viva ese día que el anterior. ¿Sería cierto o solo quería darle falsas esperanzas?

También estaba el hecho de que debía disculparse adecuadamente con Remus, le había dicho a Elkins que no había problema, pero la verdad era otra y lo sabía.

Se sentía fatal, no solo por dentro, sino por fuera también, estaba cansado, tanto física como psíquica mente.

¿Cuándo terminaría todo eso?

Dejó que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo libremente por un buen rato, apoyó su frente en los mosaicos de la pared y cerró los ojos:

_**["Todo a su alrededor le era desconocido y el miedo la embargaba, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar?**_

_**Miró hacía todas partes, pero nada le resultaba familiar, hacía bastante frío, estaban casi a punto de entrar en invierno, por lo que el frío era casi insoportable.**_

_**Se abrazó con sus propias manos, entre el miedo y el frío no podía dar ni un paso.**_

_**Sus ojos se fijaron en el frente y de repente recordó uno de sus sueños, era mentira, ese lugar lo conocía, y recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho sobre el mismo, pero aún así, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.**_

_**¿Dónde estaban sus padres?, ¿Por qué no iban a ayudarle?**_

_**-LUNA, LUNA.**_

_**-Papa, PAPA, ¿Estoy aquí?**_

_**Giró sobre sí para buscar a su padre y lo descubrió corriendo hacía ella, sonrió y rápidamente corrió hacía él.**_

_**-¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?**_

_**-No lo sé, pero mucho, no sé como llegué, ¿qué me está pasando?**_

_**-No te preocupes, no es nada. ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?**_

_**-Es el lugar con el que sueño a veces, a este sitio he venido antes con alguien más, pero no recuerdo con quien, ¿qué significa esto?, ¿dónde estamos?**_

_**-Este es el valle de Godrig hija, aquí es donde yo nací."]**_

Abrió los ojos y el grifo del agua fría, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?, cuando sintió el agua helada caer por su cuerpo se despejó y salió de la ducha lo más rápido que pudo. Se colocó la toalla en la cintura y se sentó en la alfombrilla que había en el suelo, ¿qué sucedía?, ¿Por qué tenía visiones con la vida de la pequeña Luna?

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se restregó los ojos, seguramente era por falta de dormir, tenía que ser eso, el no dormir y su estado de ánimo estaba sirviendo para que Voldemort jugara con él, debía ser así.

Suspiró y se puso en pie, no podía dejarse vencer, tenía mucho que hacer y lo estaba retrasando demasiado, ¿sería buena idea no regresar a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones?, Ni los mortifagos, ni Snape, podrían impedir eso. Si Hermione se recuperaba a tiempo, se lo propondría a ella y a Ron.

Una vez tranquilo, se vistió y salió del baño, comería algo y después hablaría con Neville de lo que este quisiera. Buscaría los regalos en su baúl, los entregaría y volvería al lado de Hermione.

Una vez abajo, fue recibido por ciertas sonrisas y algunas bromas de los gemelos, pero por lo general todos decidieron dejarlo tranquilo. Las conversaciones se fueron organizando a lo largo de la mesa, y parecían todos muy animados con las mismas, estuvo tentado a participar en una sobre Quidditch y así demostrar que seguía ahí, pero desechó la idea.

Cuanto antes terminase, antes regresaría con Hocicos y lo más importante con Hermione.

-Harry cariño, no sé porqué te empeñas en tener a ese perro en la casa, ¿por qué no lo dejas fuera?

La voz de la señora Weasley y sobre todo sus palabras, consiguieron en cuestión de un instante que el silencio invadiera toda la cocina, algo que sin duda resultaría imposible en otras ocasiones.

Levantó la mirada de su plato y miró a esta, justo cuando estaba por decirle claramente que se metiera en otras cosas, alguien tiró de su brazo haciendo que por poco se cayera de su silla:

-Harry, qué alegría verte, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo.

Nunca hubiese creído que Neville tenía semejante fuerza, pero lo sacó de la cocina con una rapidez casi imposible. Enseguida identifico la voz de Remus diciéndole algo a la señora Weasley.

Prefirió ignorar las palabras de esta, sabiendo de sobra que Remus se encargaría y dejó a Neville que lo guiase hasta la sala. Una vez allí, lo llevó hasta la chimenea del lugar, enseguida lo obligó a sentarse en uno de los sillones y él ocupo el de enfrente suyo.

Sonrió de medio lado, sin duda le había dado fuerte al chico con Luna:

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?, no creo que sea para tanto Neville.

-Eso dices, sin embargo para mí es diferente.

Su tono era serio, y parecía bastante nervioso, ¿acaso había decidido declararse a Luna e iba a pedirle consejo?, ¿Es que no sabía que para esas cosas, él, era un negado?

-Neville, sea lo que sea lo que tienes que decirme, créeme, no es el mejor momento. Y ya puestos, no creo ser la persona adecuada para…

-¿Quieres callarte y escucharme?

Se detuvo en seco, ahora Neville lo estaba mirando fijamente y parecía bastante enfadado, ¿qué le pasaba?, iba a preguntarle cuando este volvió a hablar:

-¿Si no es a ti, a quién demonios le tengo que pedir explicaciones?

-¿Explicaciones?, ¿De qué me estás hablando?, ¿Qué te tengo que explicar yo a ti?

Se terminó de poner en pie enfadado, ¿qué se había creído?

-¿Qué es todo eso que hay en tú cama?, ¿por qué no me has hablado de ello antes?, ¿Con qué derecho me lo has ocultado?

Ahora Neville también se había puesto en pie y se sorprendió al descubrir que era más alto que él, pero no llegaba a ganarle en temperamento, ¿de qué le estaba hablando?

-¿Qué te importa lo que haya o no en mí cama?, Para empezar, ¿con qué permiso revisaste nada?, teniendo en cuenta, que primero quiero que me digas de qué estás hablando.

-De esa maldita caja que encontré encima de mi cama. Esa caja que estaba llena de cosas de tus padres.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿cómo se había atrevido él, a mirar esas cosas?, ¿Por qué encima le pedía explicaciones?, ¿a qué se debía su enfado?

Quien debería estar furioso era él, es más, no creía que le faltara mucho para estallar:

-¿Con permiso de quién, has mirado tú, el contenido de esa caja?

Su tono de voz, sin duda le había dejado en claro el enfado que estaba intentando contener, pues Neville, había dado un paso hacia atrás, más pareció darse cuenta de algo, pues enseguida se volvió a envalentonar:

-Con mi permiso, y no creo necesitar el de nadie más. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, ¿Por qué te lo callaste?, eso me pertenece tanto como a ti.

Definitivamente se había vuelto completamente loco, apretó sus puños con fuerza e intentando no soltarle un golpe a Neville:

-¿Cómo, por los cuatro fundadores, van a ser esas cosas tanto tuyas como mías, si son de mis padres?

-Y de mi madre.

Lo cortó de repente él, y ahora sí, su enfado se perdió para dar paso a la completa incomprensión, ¿qué se había perdido?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Leí una carta de mí madre a la tuya, ¿por qué no me la diste?, ¿hay más?, ¿con qué derecho me las ocultaste?

Esas cartas son mías, me pertenecen a mí.

-No, de eso ni hablar, esas cartas eran de mi madre, es lo único que tengo de ella y tú…

-Yo también, hasta que vi esa carta nunca antes había visto la letra de mi madre. ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí tener algo en mis manos que ella había escrito?

Fue un tumulto de sensaciones que no puedo explicar, saber lo que ella pensaba, cómo lo hacía, su forma de hablar y expresarse, tengo cosas de mí padre, después de todo vivo con su madre, pero de ella no es mucho lo que sabía.

Mi abuela en cierto modo, aunque nunca me ha dicho nada malo de ella, estoy seguro de que la culpa en su interior. Siempre decía que su hijo iba para un puesto en el ministerio, no para auror.

¿Puedes imaginarte lo que sentí al ver su forma de expresarse?, ¿al contemplar con mis propios ojos que hace una letra igual a la mía, que había alguien a quien amaba tanto como a mí y a mí padre?

Harry lo miró por unos momentos y después no pudo evitar suspirar, ¿Qué si lo sabía?, Maldita sea, lo entendía mejor de lo que él mismo podría imaginarse. Neville parecía estar diciendo, todo lo que él mismo había experimentado cuando había visto todas esas cosas.

-No he revisado nada de eso, no sé lo que dicen esos pergaminos.

Confesó, y después se sentó de nuevo en el sillón:

-¿Entonces no sabías que había cartas de mí madre a la tuya?

-Eso sí, e iba a decírtelo, solo que paso algo y no pude hablarte. Quería que juntos leyésemos las mismas. Sabía que sería importante para ti, y que lo valorarías tanto como yo.

Escuchó como este se sentaba en su propio sillón, y después de un corto silencio le decía:

-Harry, ¿qué crees que mi madre quería decirle con "señaladas por una profecía"?

Más rápido de lo que debería y sobre todo, sin darse cuenta de que su movimiento precipitado le obligaría a decirle la verdad a Neville, lo miró sorprendido por sus palabras.

Tarde, se dio cuenta de la expresión que adornó el rostro de este. Acababa de darse cuenta de que él sabía algo del tema. Se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿por qué no había dejado esa conversación para cuando Hermione, estuviese completamente bien?

-¿Cuándo quieres que las leamos?

El cambio de tema lo sorprendió, más cuando escuchó que varia gente se acercaba al salón lo entendió. Neville, se había percatado de que ese tema era mejor hablarlo solos.

-¿Puedes esperar unos días?, necesito un poco de tiempo.

Neville no sabía sobre el estado real de Hermione, al igual que el resto, solo Ron, la señora y el señor Weasley, Luna y Elkins, eran conscientes de esto.

Los demás solo pensaban que se encontraba algo mal. Al igual que la pequeña Luna, Malfoy también era consciente, pero este se había encerrado con la pequeña Luna y no salía más que para las comidas. Como nadie le echaba de menos, tampoco importaba mucho.

Evans y Blane, parecían tener una animada charla con Ron, cosa que le llamo un poco la atención. Neville, también pareció darse cuenta, pues también miró hacía ese lugar.

-Debes estar de broma, no me creo que aún estés en esos términos.

-Y no lo estoy, es solo curiosidad.

-Seguro.

Escuchó que dejaba caer Blane con tono divertido, Ron, se sonrojó y eso le extrañó, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

-¿De qué pensabas que quería hablarte?

La voz de Neville lo distrajo, miró hacía este y sonrió de medio lado:

-Luna.

Esa única palabra, lo hizo enrojecer como si de una antorcha humana se tratara, no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Neville lo miró ofendido.

-No es para que te rías de mí. Además, ¿por quién me has tomado?, quiero conquistar a Luna, no alejarla de mí.

Eso cortó su risa en el acto, vale que él no era un experto en el tema, pero tampoco era para que le hablase así.

-Venga ya Harry, no puedes de verdad pensar que te pediría consejo respecto a esos asuntos.

-Sinceramente no, pero tampoco es para que lo digas de forma tan clara.

-Pero si tú mismo me dijiste que no eras el indicado, ¿de qué te quejas ahora?

-No me quejo, es que lo haces parecer como si fuera un negado para esas cosas.

-¿Y no lo eres?, Si hasta Ron está más adelantado en todo eso que tú.

-Hablo, ¿me dirás que tú sabes más?

Ver como este se encogía de hombros lo exasperó, eso era lo último que le faltaba por escuchar:

-Venga, dime tu gran repertorio de conquistas, ardo en deseos de saber.

Dijo con acidez, Neville se quedó callado un momento para después decir:

-Bueno, vale que salir con tres chicas no es un record, pero al menos entiendo algo.

¿Tres?, lo miró incrédulo y eso pareció ofenderlo:

-Antes de fijarte en Ginny, te recuerdo que ella estuvo conmigo Harry, también estuve un tiempo con Sue y con Hannah el año anterior.

Eso último lo susurró, más lo escuchó perfectamente, vale, Neville no había perdido su tiempo, después de todo él, no tenía que cargar con la tarea de destruir al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Aunque sí era cierto que podía haber sido el elegido. Al ver que se había quedado algo perdido en sus pensamientos, se dio el gusto de mirarlo. ¿Cómo le habría afectado a él si hubiese sido el escogido?, ¿abría sido todo diferente?

Es cierto que en una ocasión él había preguntado eso, y todo recaía en la madre de Neville, ¿ella abría muerto por él?, algo en su interior le hacía pensar que sí. ¿Qué madre no se sacrificaría por su propio hijo?

¿Abría una sola que prefiriera su vida a la de este?, por desgracia la respuesta a esa pregunta era afirmativa, en el mundo había gente tan despreciable como para preferir su seguridad a la de los suyos.

Todos los mortifagos defendían la idea de sálvate tú, o mejor él, que yo.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo pueden decir algo así?

Otra vez Neville lo hizo volver a la realidad, cuando miró hacía donde él estaba mirando, descubrió, que Blane, Evans y Ron, parecían enfrascados en una conversación privada.

-¿Qué te…?

Comenzó a decir, cuando Ron comenzó a hablar:

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Por supuesto que sí, no seas tonto y solo bésala, después haz lo que te dijimos y veras que no tendrás problema de ninguna clase.

-No creo, ella es muy capaz de darme un buen golpe.

-Venga ya, cualquier chica caería.

-Bueno no cualquiera.

Escuchó que decía Evans con retintín.

-Hasta ella James, lo que pasa es que no has sabido llevar las cosas a buen término.

-Así que según vosotros, todo es cuestión de saber utilizar bien las manos.

-Y la oportunidad, no olvides que el sitio a de ser el adecuado. ¿O quieres que tenga un mal recuerdo?

¿De qué estaban hablando?, Harry frunció el ceño, miró a Neville y vio que este tenía la misma expresión que él:

-¿De qué hablan?

-De…

-¿Seguro que así conseguiré que sea mía?

Volvió a cortarlo Ron.

-Te digo que sí pelirrojo, los preliminares son mucho más importantes que lo demás, ellas sobre todo, le dan mucha importancia. Has de saber qué hacer con tus manos. ¿No dices que el primer resultado fue nefasto?

-¿Primer resultado?

Preguntó él a Neville, la verdad es que no se estaba enterando de nada. Neville, lo miró por un momento, al ver lo rojo que él estaba se desconcertó aún más, ¿qué se estaba perdiendo?

-Harry, ¿acaso no lo escuchaste?

-Estaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿de qué primer resultado hablan?

Vio a este hacer una mueca con los labios, parecía debatirse entre decirle o no, ¿qué no quería que supiera?

-Debes saber qué punto acariciar en cada momento, me imagino que has llegado a conocer qué le gusta. Pues bien, ponlo en práctica.

-Eso será fácil.

-Pero no te precipites, hazlo de manera que quiera más.

-Harry, están hablando de la primera vez de Ron con su novia.

La primera vez de Ron con su novia, ¿en qué?, se quedó un momento procesando esa frase, y al ver la cara de Neville y sus claras insinuaciones, abrió los ojos al máximo.

No podían estar hablando de lo que él estaba pensando, ¿verdad?, tenía que estar equivocado, Ron, no podía haberles contado algo así a esos dos.

-Yo la besé, y la verdad es que todo iba perfectamente, y aunque lo que se dice el acto lo terminamos bien, ambos nos sentimos incómodos, estoy por asegurar que no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Y quiero demostrarle que no soy tan desastre.

-Haz lo que te hemos dicho y todo será perfecto. Recuerda, que has de tener cuidado, deben de ser caricias, no quieras ir demasiado rápido….

Blane y Evans, comenzaron a susurrar y a hablar de cómo debían de ser las caricias y en qué lugares, más su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Y su estado se estaba reflejando en su cara sin duda, pues Neville, comenzó a hablarle, pero no podía escucharle, imágenes que no deseaba ver, se agolpaban en su mente.

La voz de Blane explicando cada paso, lo estaban torturando con cada sílaba que decía, y su mente le mostraba a Hermione en esas situaciones con Ron. Todo en él quería estallar:

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa?, será mejor que vayamos a nuestro cuarto.

Sintió como Neville lo cogía del brazo y tiraba de él, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo, ¿podría de verdad haberse acostado ya con Hermione?, Unos celos incontrolables lo asaltaron, ¿cómo se había atrevido a contarle eso a dos malditos desconocidos?

Eso era algo íntimo de ella, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, iba a matar a Ron.

Esa era la única cosa clara en su mente.

"_**OPV"**_

Sonrió de forma maliciosa, sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Sirius, ambos sonrieron de forma casi imperceptible. El pelirrojo se había quedado callado, y perdido en todo lo que le acababan de aconsejar.

Este, ni siquiera se había percatado de que no estaban solos en la sala, por lo que era totalmente inconsciente de que su mejor amigo y el hijo de Alice, se encontraban en los sillones de al lado de la chimenea.

Sirius, le había sugerido ir a hablar a otro lugar, al principio había pensado que se debía a que podían escucharlo alguna de las chicas que también rondaban la casa, pero cuando llegaron al salón y lo vio obligar al pelirrojo a sentarse de espaldas a esos sillones, lo había mirado sin entender.

-¿No querías darle una pequeña patadita en el estómago a tu retoño?

Le había susurrado este, seguidamente le había guiñado el ojo y había hecho una señal hacía los sillones.

Cuando la conversación había comenzado, en un principio no entendió nada, pero según iban avanzando, capto el sentido. Ron era el novio de Hermione.

¿Y a quien de todo Hogwarts parecía repatearle más ese hecho?, a su propio hijo. Al ver que ya habían captado la atención de uno de los oyentes, él se entusiasmo más con la conversación.

Ambos miraban con interés y mucho disimulo, cosa de la que eran expertos, hacía los escuchas indiscretos, aunque su maldito hijo, parecía perdido en otro mundo, hizo falta un comentario bastante subido de tono por parte de Sirius, para que el hijo de Alice hiciera una observación malhumorado, lo que consiguió el propósito de ellos dos.

Traer a su hijo a este mundo.

Se sorprendió al no ver una inmediata reacción en este, sino que por el contrario parecía perdido y escuchaba sin escuchar en realidad, ¿era posible que no se estuviese dando cuenta de lo que estaban hablando?

Se percató de cómo Neville le susurraba a este algo, y al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, supo que ya sí era consciente de que iba la cosa.

Sonrió y comenzó a hablar con más interés del asunto, al ver su reacción, Sirius había tomado el relevo. Su amigo era un experto en redactar cosas con sumo detalle, sin duda la mente de Harry había quedado atrapada en las cosas que Sirius describía.

Según lo escuchaba hablar, él mismo se sintió algo incómodo, sin duda Sirius, era un experto en ese tema, después de todo, todas las chicas con las que estaba no dejaban de decir lo mismo, que era un capullo, sí, pero un capullo terriblemente tentador y experto.

Que conseguía que cada una de las chicas que lo acompañaban, fueran únicas, hasta el día siguiente que recordaban que Sirius Black, era de todas y no de una sola.

Cuando vio como el rostro de Harry enrojecía y apretaba ambos puños con fuerza, se abstuvo de soltar un grito triunfal, contempló como Neville sacaba a este de la sala, estuvo tentado a romper a reír, pero se contuvo. No quería que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de nada.

-Tengo una duda, ¿por qué nos preguntas a nosotros?, Que yo sepa tienes amigos, y sobre todo hermanos.

Le dijo Sirius después de un rato en silencio:

-A mis hermanos no les pregunto ni muerto, se burlarían de mí por el resto de mi vida, y lo usarían siempre que les fuera posible. Y Harry, él tiene menos experiencia que yo.

¿Estaba de broma cierto?, miró al chico y después hacía la escalera por la que habían subido Neville y Harry:

-¿Pero Potter no tiene un harén a sus espaldas?

-Lo tiene, pero también tiene otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Además, es el novio de mí hermana. No se le ocurriría hacer nada de esto.

Y por supuesto si lo hubiera hecho no se lo contaría a él. Al menos eso le dejaba ciertas esperanzas, aunque pocas, pues a la vista de lo perdido que estaba, hasta que Neville le había dicho de qué hablaban, era evidente que no tenía ni idea del asunto.

Ron se despidió de ellos y se marchó, ¿cuánto tardarían en escuchar las voces?

-Esto será interesante.

Declaró, mientras que Sirius se dejaba caer en el sillón y apoyaba ambas piernas en la mesa:

-¿Viste su cara?, me imagino que eso te habrá bastado para resarcirte.

-Un poco. ¿Cuándo crees que empiecen?

-No creo que tarden mucho, les hecho máximo una hora.

Ambos rompieron a reír, y así es que los encontró Remus Lupin de ese tiempo:

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

-Yo que tú me preparaba, puede que hoy tengáis una pequeña guerra en esta casa.

Sirius sonrió aún más, mientras que Remus los miró sin entender:

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

La seguridad en esa acusación los hizo a ambos mirarlo con desconcierto, él por su parte se giró y cerró la puerta de la sala con un portazo, seguidamente lanzó un hechizo de silencio al lugar y los encaró.

Ahí estaba su conciencia:

-¿Qué le hace pensar que hemos hecho algo profesor?

Preguntó con cierto retintín Sirius. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Ya está bien de juegos y tonterías, sé perfectamente quienes sois vosotros, no sé porqué no me lo han dicho Snape y McGonagall, pero quiero que me digáis que es lo que habéis hecho para estar tan contentos.

-Hemos sido unos buenos samaritanos y pusimos a disposición de un necesitado nuestra sabiduría, dándole unos consejos constructivos. -Aclaró Sirius sin más, y se puso cómodo de nuevo, después formó una sonrisa intencionada en su rostro y añadió: -No es culpa nuestra que hubiese espías indiscretos.

Ambos volvieron a reír:

-¿Perdón?

-Solo le hemos dado a alguien, algo bueno en lo que pensar.

-¿Queréis dejaros de tonterías y decirme de qué estáis hablando?, Tengo el presentimiento de que no saldrá nada bueno de esto.

-Eso depende, ¿Qué Harry y su pelirrojo amigo se peleen crees que será un digno espectáculo de ver?

Preguntó él, al ver la expresión de Remus se abstuvo de echarse a reír una vez más y frunció el ceño molesto:

-Venga ya, no hicimos nada malo, en todo caso es culpa de él por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Repetiré la pregunta y ahora quiero una clara respuesta, ¿qué le dijisteis a Ron para que se vaya a pelear con Harry?

-No creo que sea el pelirrojo el que comience la pelea.

Aportó Sirius sin más.

-Sí, este solo nos pidió unos consejos que gustosos les dimos, solo que por azares del destino, resultó que Harry y Neville, estaban hablando aquí de otro asunto, y escucharon parte de la conversación.

Cuando ellos se marcharon, Harry no parecía muy feliz que digamos, ahora que puede ser cosa nuestra y ya.

Declaró sin darle importancia, aunque estaba seguro de que si conocía bien a Harry, este tendría algunas palabras con Ron. Algo muy fuerte debía pasar para que no fuera así.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?

Remus era desconfiado por naturaleza, pero aun así parecía perdido, era evidente que dudaba que Harry y Ron se pelearan por algo así:

-De la primera vez de Ron.

-¿De la primera vez de…?

Remus se calló en mitad de la frase y frunció el ceño, sin duda su amigo estaba intentando entender porque eso podría molestar a Harry.

Y era evidente por sus caras que no daba con una solución, ¿podría ser que su amigo no supiera lo que pasaba?

-¿Y qué con eso?, Entiendo que a Harry le moleste que Ron no le contase, pero de ahí a pelearse con él, no lo creo.

Lo vio tomar asiento y en cierto modo se sintió bien, parecía dispuesto a hablar con ellos sin más, como si ellos fuesen sus colegas de siempre.

-A ver si te ayudo a comprender, y eso que el más listo eras tú, ¿quién es la novia de Ron?

Dijo Sirius con cierto tono exasperado, parecía fastidiarle el que este no entendiese la jugada que habían hecho, aunque él, prefería que no lo entendiese, pues algo le decía que el resultado de que Remus comprendiese no sería bueno.

-Hermione, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto?

James se apresuró a mirar a Sirius, pero este no captó su mirada cómplice, por lo que no pudo detectar la urgencia en su mirada, intentando hacerle entender, que era mejor que callara:

-¿Y quién no soporta esa relación?

Remus lo miró como idiota, se quedó durante un momento así:

-Pues Harry, lleva dejando en claro que no la soporta prácticamente desde su comienzo.

James, miró a Sirius furioso, más al ver cierto destello de comprensión en los ojos de Remus, no dudo en comenzar a ponerse en pie con mucho cuidado, cuanto antes saliera de la sala mejor.

Sirius, por su parte no se estaba dando cuenta de su metedura de pata, pues bien, él solito cargaría con la bronca:

-Cuando entienda cosas que desconozco comprenderé perfectamente todo. — lo escuchó susurrar, de un momento a otro, lo vio agarrar con fuerza los brazos del sillón, parecía en cierta tensión, ¿qué significaba lo que acababa de murmurar? – Por eso dijo Lily que debía esperar a que él mismo lo entendiera.

Se sorprendió cuando este miró al techo justo encima de ellos:

-Por eso está tan mal, por eso lo encontré destrozado y llamando a Voldemort a gritos. _"Nada tiene sentido si ella ya no está."_ ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?, ¿sabiendo que será el principal objetivo, por qué se lo ha callado?

Abrió los ojos al máximo:

-Aun no lo entendía.

Remus parecía haberse vuelto loco, hablaba él solo y con una rapidez e urgencia que estaba comenzando a asustarlo, ¿por qué tanto alboroto por su hijo y la chica que parecía gustarle?

-¿Se puede saber que tanto dices?, Pareces loco. Ahora sí que te pega tu mote Lunático.

Escuchó que decía Sirius, Remus los miró primero a uno y después a otro:

-¿A parte de vosotros quién más sabe de esto?

Preguntó con cierta urgencia, ellos intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros:

-Nosotros solo lo sospechamos, pero a raíz de ciertas reacciones que hemos estado viendo, creo poder asegurar que le interesa la novia de su mejor amigo.

Declaró Sirius sin más.

-Y yo, que el interés es por la otra parte también.

Susurró aún perdido en todo lo que Remus había estado diciendo:

-¿Qué has dicho?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Remus, pero no le respondió a su pregunta, él mismo se había encerrado en su mente intentando entender porqué parecía ser que ese asunto era más importante de lo que en realidad era.

-¿Por qué llamaría Harry a Voldemort a gritos?

Dejó escapar de sus labios.

-Por que ella fue atacada, Harry no está enfermo ni nada por el estilo, Hermione, Malfoy y la sobrina de este, fueron atacados por mortifagos, él ha estado acompañándola desde que pasó. Él fue quien la encontró medio muerta en el callejón Diagon.

La voz de Remus sonaba furiosa, y parecía estar conteniéndose mucho:

-¿Por qué lo llamaría?, sigo sin entender nada, es decir, ¿acaso creyó que podía él traerla de vuelta?, No me lo digas, el muy estúpido pensó que podía vengarse.

El tono de Sirius parecía ser divertido y de broma, más él, que lo conocía a la perfección, sabía lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo.

Él estaba provocando, era evidente para él, que Sirius sentía la misma curiosidad que él al respecto. Que no conseguía concebir porqué Remus, daba tanta importancia a ese hecho.

Pero el silencio absoluto por parte de Remus a esas palabras los dejó a los dos estáticos, ambos a la vez centraron su mirada en su lobuno amigo, este estaba furioso y parecía contenerse para no gritarles:

-Él no puede traer a los muertos a la vida ¿verdad?

Preguntó Sirius, pero no obtuvo respuesta a esa pregunta:

-Lo que es absurdo es que él pensase que podía vencerlo.

-¿Y quién habló de que deseaba salir vivo de ahí?

Con esa pregunta dicha desde el más puro rencor, Remus, se marchó de la sala dejándolos a ellos dos completamente perdidos y con muchas, pero que muchas dudas.

-¿Satisfechos de haberos quedado como idiotas?, ¿Por qué hacerle daño a Harry?, Te sabía una persona bromista y burlón, nunca pensé que podrías ser tan insensible y mucho menos, que te divirtieras hiriendo a alguien, que por otro lado, crees que es parte de ti mismo.

Se giró al escuchar la voz de Lily y se quedó sin habla, ella salió de detrás de una de las cortinas que tapaban una de las ventanas que se encontraban cerca de la chimenea.

Sin duda llevaba allí desde el comienzo de todo, pero ahora la pregunta que se hacía era, ¿por qué se había ocultado para escuchar a Harry y Neville?, porque era evidente que ella estaba allí por Harry. Nunca se habría tomado la molestia de hacer eso para espiarlo a él, no le importaba tanto.

Al pensar en eso, una vez más, se sintió bien ante lo que había hecho con Sirius. Esperaba que así ella, sintiera una mínima parte de lo que él sentía, al saber que Harry no la quería a ella y que solo le interesaba para pasar el rato.

-Creo que mejor me marcho.

Escuchó que decía Sirius, y no se lo impidió, precisaba hablar con Lily, aunque esta lo único que quisiera fuera matarlo con la mirada, cuando escuchó que Sirius ya no estaba declaró:

-¿Por qué lo espías?, ¿No eres tan amiga de él?, no sabía que los amigos se espiaban entre sí. Quizás deba decirle la clase de persona que eres y ya.

-Hazlo, pero te llevarías un buen chasco, no estaba espiando a Harry, quería conocer un poco mejor al hijo de Alice. Saber cómo es, el porqué vive con su abuela.

Apartó la mirada de ella al escucharla hablar de Alice, la verdad es que no deseaba tratar con ella de ese tema, era consciente de lo mucho que ella quería a Alice, ¿qué pasaría si le dijese lo que su amiga estaba pasando en ese tiempo?

-Seguramente estará con Frank en alguna misión. Según escuché es una reconocida auror. Ella ha conseguido lo que deseaba, imagino que estará feliz al enterarse.

-¿Por qué me mientes?

La miró sin comprender y ella tan solo sonrió de medio lado:

-Cuando me mientes, miras hacía otro lado, no eres capaz de mirarme de frente. Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo de ello.

Cerro la boca al darse cuenta de que parecía idiota, no se esperaba que ella le dijera eso:

-No te estaba mintiendo.

-Y vuelves a hacerlo, ¿qué es lo que no quieres que sepa James? -Escucharla susurrar su nombre lo obligó a mirarla, cuando hizo esto, se encontró con que ella lo miraba fijamente, eso lo puso nervioso: -¿No deseas que sepa que Frank está ingresado en San Mundo porque esa despreciable mujer de Lestrange lo volvió loco?, O quizás no quieres que sepa que Alice lo está acompañando.

Que ambos dejaron a Neville solo, cuando este contaba con solo dos años de edad.

Se quedó helado al escucharla hablar de manera tan calmada, sabía que Lily era fuerte, pero nunca pensó que podía ser tan fría a la hora de hablar de un tema que sin duda, le afectaría mucho.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-¿Y vosotros?, ¿Qué más sabéis que nos habéis estado ocultando?, ¿Es posible que sepáis yo que sé, que yo estoy muerta?, ¿Qué Sirius y tú lo estáis?, O quizás sabéis el motivo de que ninguno de nosotros haya aparecido en esta casa en lo que van de vacaciones, tú hijo se encuentra en esta casa, pero tú no has aparecido, ¿sabes el motivo?

Al escucharla decir tales cosas sintió un escalofrío, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, la miró asustado:

-¿Te has vuelto loca?, No sabemos mucho más, solo, lo que tú sabes, que Peter está con Voldemort, que Remus está casado y es evidente que lo has visto como nosotros. Sobre Sirius, la verdad es que estamos algo confundidos, no entendemos que le pasa, está actuando muy raro.

-¿Lo habéis visto?

Preguntó ella sumamente sorprendida y ¿esperanzada?, ¿por qué parecía desesperada por saber de él?

-Claro que sí, sobre ti, bueno tú misma lo dijiste, quizás estás casada y lejos de todo esto. Y yo, bueno no sé qué será de mí, pero tenemos una buena fuente de información, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Harry?, él podrá resolver esa incógnita para nosotros. Aunque también podría preguntarle a Remus.

Lily no le contestó, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, había algo que no parecía terminar de encajarle, ¿qué le estaba ocultando?

-¿Qué más sabes tú?

Se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar:

-¿Qué sabe ella de qué?

La voz de Alice se escuchó detrás de él, Lily ahora se fijó en ella y la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro lo dejó sin respiración por unos momentos:

-Lice, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ahora lo sabrás.

Sin decirle nada a él, ella pasó por su lado, enganchó a Alice del brazo y ambas salieron de la sala. ¿Qué se había perdido?

"_**OPV"**_

La verdad es que no se había esperado que le dieran tanta información, pero al parecer esos dos sabían bastante sobre el tema.

Fijó sus ojos azules en la cama de enfrente de él, era el tercer día que ella seguía completamente dormida, ¿en qué estaba pensando para enfrentarse al que no debe ser nombrado?

Ella había sido estúpida, era evidente que acabaría mal parada, recordaba perfectamente lo mal que lo había pasado cuando ella, Malfoy y la sobrina de este, habían desaparecido.

Lo cierto era que Hermione había cambiado mucho en el último tiempo, y no es que se quejara, ni mucho menos, ese cambio a su parecer, había sido para mejor. Sabía que era una chica valiente, inteligente, y que daba todo por aquellos a los que quería.

¿Qué más podía él querer?, contaba con fuerza y determinación y era fiel, una chica que no engañaría a los suyos por nada del mundo. No era estúpido, era consciente de que la noche del baile había pasado algo.

No sabía con quién, pero tampoco le importaba, ¿cómo recriminar algo?, no podría, él menos que nadie. Además, estaba seguro de que no era nada e importancia. Pues si ese hubiese sido el caso, ella se lo habría contado.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?, Muy fácil, Hermione nunca usaba maquillaje. Esa era una faceta de ella que no había cambiado, sin embargo, el día después del baile, ella se había puesto algo del mismo en el cuello.

Cuando le preguntó a su hermana de forma discreta, porqué una chica se echaría maquillaje en el cuello, no necesito más para saber que alguien le había hecho una marca en ese lugar. Sonrió de medio lado.

¿De qué le había servido eso al iluso?, ella seguía con él, seguramente la había pillado por sorpresa, pero por temor a que él se enfadara ella se lo había ocultado.

Pero nunca podría enfadarse porque un maldito idiota le hubiese hecho algo, al menos no con ella, sin duda actuaría contra ese inepto, y también le dejaría en claro que ella era de él y de nadie…

-Harry.

Se tensó, y su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, apretó con fuerza los puños y golpeó con uno de los apoyabrazos de la silla. ¿Por qué maldita sea?

La miró molesto, y después miró a su alrededor, él no estaba, una vez más él no estaba en la habitación. ¿Lo llamaría en sueños a todo rato o solo a veces?, ¿La habría escuchado él llamándolo?

Era realmente insoportable escucharla a ella llamarlo. Sabía que siempre se preocupaba por él, era normal, eran amigos, los tres lo eran, pero ¿era necesario ese toque desesperado?, ¿Esa súplica anhelante?

No, maldita sea, no lo era. ¿Por qué lo llamaba cuando él estaba presente?, se había percatado, de que si entraba a la habitación, estando Harry dentro, ella no hablaba, ¿podría ella sentir cuando él no estaba a su lado?, ¿quería eso decir que lo llamaba a él, cuando estaba solo Harry?

¿Usaría ese mismo tono al hacerlo?, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, no es que sospechara que pudiera pasar algo entre ellos dos. Bueno sí que era eso. ¿Para qué engañarse a sí mismo?, esa amistad que compartían era tan única, tan especial, en muchas ocasiones se había sentido excluido.

A veces era como si su mente fuera una sola, sabía de sobra que ellos eran más compatibles a ojos de todo el mundo. También era consciente de que eran la pareja comidilla de Hogwarts, nadie parecía creer que la chica lo hubiese escogido a él. Pero así era.

A pesar de esa conexión que compartían, de esa amistad tan única, de todas esas cosas que solo ellos dos habían compartido, ella, lo había elegido a él. Además había elegido bien.

No es que se creyera mejor que su mejor amigo, ni mucho menos, pero sí que le ganaba en algo a este. Le ganaba en seguridad y estabilidad. Le gustase menos o no, Harry, tenía a unos cien psicópatas que deseaban su cabeza y la de toda persona cercana a él.

Eso era un factor importante para alejar a la gente. No a toda, pues él mismo estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado llegado el momento. Nunca lo dejaría solo, ya no solo porque era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, sino porque Ginny lo amaba. Debía ayudarlo a regresar.

Pero no se engañaba, las posibilidades de regreso eran efímeras y casi nulas. ¿Cómo un muchacho sin apenas conocimiento en la magia, iba a destruir a un hombre que llevaba como sesenta años instruyéndose en las artes oscuras?

Si Harry había sobrevivido hasta ese momento, era única y exclusivamente a su suerte. Esa suerte que agradecía a Merlín que este poseyera.

Porque a pesar de que lo había metido en cien y un líos, eso no quitaba que lo había salvado de otros tantos. Suspiró, no podía odiar a su amigo. Pero sí que podía celarlo.

Y eso por más que le frustrara no desaparecía, lo había intentado, había por todos los medios pensado que lo de ellos era una amistad casi tan cercana a hermanos. Pero aún así era frustrante.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y se giró, allí estaba él una vez más. ¿Por qué no se separaba de ella más de media o una hora?, eso también le molestaba lo indecible. Él era el novio, y sabía que por más que se quedara allí, no conseguiría nada de nada. Y no por no estar a todas horas en el cuarto, la quería menos.

No por dejar de vivir, deseaba menos que ella estuviese allí. A su mente le llegó la imagen de la noche en que Remus había regresado trayendo a Hermione y a Harry con él.

Recordaba a este y un escalofrío lo recorrió, él había temido lo peor, había sentido que su corazón se paraba por momentos, y que le faltaba el aire, había llorado al pensar lo que podía significar el estado de él.

Pero no había llegado a ese extremo, no había llegado a parecer una muñeco sin vida, no había perdido el brillo de sus ojos y había parecido un inferí. No, estos tenían más vida que él en ese momento.

Cuando Remus había llevado a Hermione a una habitación y Madame Ponfrey había comenzado a atenderla, es que él se había percatado que ella estaba viva. No totalmente bien y en un serio peligro, pero al menos con posibilidades de vivir.

Se había sentido aliviado y había depositado todas sus esperanzas en Madame Pomfrey y en lo buena que era. Él y Harry esa noche no habían pegado ojo, los dos se habían quedado esperando tras la puerta del cuarto.

Más Harry era como si solo su cuerpo estuviese presente. Lo había sacado de sus casillas y había querido golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero alguien más se le había adelantado.

No sabía de sonde había salido, pero parecía estar mal, no sabía que le pasaba, pero era evidente que la chica no estaba pasando un buen momento. Quizás estuviese enferma.

No lo sabía, de lo que sí fue consciente fue de la tremenda bofetada que le propino a su mejor amigo. Del ruido que hicieron las gafas al caer justo a sus pies. Y de las voces de ella hacía este.

Elkins había demostrado tener una fuerza de voz increíble. Estaba tan sorprendido de que ella hiciera todo eso, que no había sido capaz no a escuchar, porque escuchar quien no lo hiciese es que era sordo, sino a comprender lo que ella gritaba.

Su mente solo podía procesar el hecho de que alguien se le había adelantado.

-¿De vuelta otra vez?

Le preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado agrio, escuchó pasos por parte de este hacía la silla que siempre ocupaba y entró en su campo de visión en el mismo momento en que posaba un beso en la frente de ella.

-Sí, aquí estoy de nuevo.

-No le va a gustar nada enterarse de que te la has pasado aquí encerrado todo el tiempo. Cuando despierte y sepa que apenas comes y que mucho menos duermes, se pondrá furiosa.

Lo vio sonreír de medio lado mientras se sentaba:

-Lo sé, pero no tiene porqué enterarse. No seré yo quien se lo diga.

Ni él tampoco, no pensaba decirle que Harry no se había movido de su lado por nada del mundo. No era idiota para darle armas a él. Negó, ¿qué armas?, Hermione lo quería a él, estaba con él, lo amaba a él.

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con Blane y Evans en la sala?

Escuchó que este le preguntaba, y de repente se sintió incómodo, ¿cómo es que él sabía de esa conversación?, ¿Qué sabía exactamente de la misma?

-De nada importante, solo deseaba saber porqué están en Hogwarts, pero no conseguí nada productivo.

Se dio cuenta enseguida que Harry no lo miraba a la cara, ni siquiera en ese momento, vio como entrelazaba sus dedos y supo que estaba haciendo fuerza, porque aparecieron marcas blancas en los lugares en los que hacía presión. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Entiendo.

-¿Qué tal tú con Elkins?, por lo que pude ver la otra noche hay bastante confianza entre ambos, ¿has conseguido sacarle algo a ella?

No le habló, simplemente negó, y de nuevo no le miró. ¿Podría el saber algo?, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, eso era imposible, estaba seguro de que si Harry supiera algo, como mínimo un buen golpe le habría dado, ¿verdad?

-Creo que iré a estar un rato con mis hermanos, ¿quieres que le diga a Ginny que venga?

-No, lo siento pero no quiero ver a nadie.

A nadie que no sea Hermione, pues a ella bien que no dejaba de mirarla. Furioso se puso en pie mientras apretaba sus puños, muy bien, que siguiera mirándola.

Esperaba que le agradara lo que iba a contemplar. Sin dudar un segundo, apoyó una de sus manos en el cabezal de la cama y susurró:

-Te estoy esperando mi amor, vuelve pronto junto a mí.

Sin más besó sus labios.

Cuando se apartó de ella de miró de reojo a Harry, él seguía mirándolos, se sorprendió al contemplar una triste sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Qué significaba eso?, Estaba contento de verlo a él, besarla, ¿o sonreía en forma de resignación?, ¿por qué él no podía entender los gestos de Harry, como Hermione los comprendía?

Si su amistad era como la de unos hermanos, al igual que la suya con Harry, ¿por qué él no conseguía adivinar lo que pensaba?

-Puede que aún tarde mucho en despertar.

Le dijo alejándose de ella y fijándose en él.

-Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que puede despertar en cualquier momento.

-Exacto, cualquier momento. Puede ser una hora, una noche, un día, una semana, Harry, no puedes seguir así mucho tiempo más.

Él tan solo suspiró, y en ese momento, sí que fijó sus ojos en él. Lo que vio lo congeló en el sitio, ¿qué tenía que interpretar de esa mirada?

-Así sean meses o años, no pienso separarme de aquí hasta que ella regrese.

Sin saber que decirle y todavía perdido sin comprender esa mirada por su parte, se giró. Llevó una de sus manos hacía el manillar de la puerta y al cogerlo lo apretó con fuerza.

Podía girarse, cogerlo de la maldita ropa que llevaba y sacarlo a rastras de la habitación. Más ¿con qué excusa?, podía decir que era por su bien. Pero Madame Pomfrey les había dicho que no valía la pena intentar alejarlo de allí. Incluso le había dicho a su madre que lo dejara estar.

Que ella ya se había hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano tendría que atender a este. Al menos ese día había salido un poco más de tiempo del cuarto.

Frustrado y maldiciendo esa amistad de ellos una vez más, salió del cuarto, se contuvo de azotar la puerta, no quería darle el gusto de saber lo mucho que le molestaba eso.

De que él pudiera sospechar lo celoso que estaba de él.

-¿Qué tal sigue?

La voz de Luna lo distrajo por completo, cuando la buscó, la encontró apoyada en la puerta que daba al cuarto de los chicos. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y vestía uno de sus vestidos muggels tan llamativos.

-Igual, no hay un maldito cambio, ni siquiera en lo que dice.

Contestó furioso, ella se encogió de hombros:

-Al menos sabes que cuando él esta no lo llama, por esa parte puedes estar tranquilo.

-Eso no lo sé con certeza.

-Pero yo sí, ya he entrado varias veces, y me he quedado con ellos durante un buen rato, y no la he escuchado ni una sola vez susurrar ni una sola palabra. Es como si ella solo quisiera que tú escuchases su voz.

Él la miró por un momento, ¿de qué servía que escuchara su maldita voz, si lo que decía lo hacía enfurecer?, además, con sus palabras le acababa de dejar en claro que a él, no lo llamaba.

Se sintió aún más furioso, ¿por qué no utilizaba esa voz para llamarlo a él?, ¿Para hablarle?

-¿Estás bien?

¿Estaba bien?, no, maldita sea, no lo estaba, deseaba que alguien lo llamase de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía. Deseaba escuchar una voz decir su nombre de igual modo. Con esa desesperación, con ese anhelo y ese sentimiento.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí verdad?

La miró enfadado y ella borró su sonrisa, sin dudarlo se acercó a ella, y a pesar de que intentó poner distancia entre ellos, sabía que no podía hacerlo, tras ella solo había una puerta. Y no le convenía abrirla.

-No necesito de ti, tú confianza.

Y sin más la besó con furia, al principio ella no le respondió, sintió como intentaba alejarlo, más no lo hizo, y sus intentos fueron rápidamente reemplazados por un acercamiento casi imposible de conseguir.

¿Por qué Hermione no lo abrazaba así?, profundizó el beso y la sintió suspirar contra sus labios. Era la segunda vez que la tenía entre sus brazos, y maldita sea, no sabía que tenía esa maldita loca soñadora, pero conseguía dejar en jaque mate todos sus sentidos.

-Para, Ron, ella es mi amiga, por favor.

Su voz sonaba con un toque de culpabilidad, era cierto, Hermione era su amiga, y la de él, además de su novia, pero, ¿qué importaba ya eso?, la primera vez que había estado con ella, ninguno había pensado en eso.

Y al día siguiente, ambos habían hecho como si nada pasara, habían sido unas horas juntos y nada más había importado.

Y él no se había sentido culpable, porque Hermione, ya fuera queriendo o no, cosa de la que estaba más que seguro, había dejado que la marcaran en el cuello. Así que la noche de las mascaras, iba a ser una noche tabú para muchos.

-¿Hay alguien en tú cuarto?

Le susurró al oído. Ella al principio no quiso responderle, él la besó en los labios y después en la barbilla, para después besar su cuello, enseguida sintió como se estremecía y sonrió.

La conocía, sí que la conocía.

Repitió la pregunta y ella negó, se separó de ella y cogiendo su mano la guió hasta la misma. Ahora comprobaría si lo que Blane y Evans le habían dicho era cierto. Le demostraría a Luna, que la segunda, podía ser mucho mejor que la primera vez.

"_**OPV"**_

Suspiró cansada, ¿por qué se molestaba?, se miró a sí misma y se sintió frustrada y enfadada, ¿por qué ni siquiera había reaccionado un poquito?, ¿Tan poquito la notaba?

-Harry, podrías al menos hacerme algo de caso, no creo que porque me hables, vayas a perderte algo.

-Te estoy hablando.

Le dijo este.

-Pues no lo parece, ni siquiera me has mirado.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que te mire? –sintió sus ojos verdes posarse en ella, y él no pudo evitar repasarla de arriba abajo, después volvió a posar sus ojos en los de ella y allí los dejó: -¿Qué quieres exactamente Ginny?

¿Qué quería?, ¿No era evidente?, su atención, precisaba de su mirada, necesitaba sentir que existía para él, que la tenía en cuenta. Que para él, había algo más que Hermione.

-Hablar, quiero que hablemos, ni siquiera me has dicho que te ha parecido tú regalo de navidad.

Él se quedó callado un momento y suspiró:

-No lo he mirado. Perdóname Ginny, pero aún no he abierto ningún regalo, yo solo…

-Lo sé, tú solo deseas que ella despierte. Ya lo has dejado en claro, a cada instante.

-¿Tan malo es eso?

-No es malo, ni mucho menos, todos deseamos que ella despierte Harry, pero ninguno deja de vivir por ello. Harry, hay más cosas, sobre todo para ti. Ella no es todo el mundo y lo peor es que pareces decidido a enclaustrarte en este cuarto para siempre.

No le dijo nada, tan solo miró de reojo a Hermione y después volvió a mirarla a ella.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo?

El cambio de tema le dolió, él no parecía dispuesto a discutir sobre su salida de ese lugar.

Sonrió de medio lado y se resignó, se sentó en la silla enfrente de la cama de Hermione y cruzó sus piernas. Él ni siquiera se perturbó.

-Sí, es una pulsera muy bonita. No sabía que pudieras elegir semejantes cosas. Pero parece que este año, has decidido regalar joyas a todas las chicas que conoces.

La sobrina de Malfoy estaba encantada con el colgante que le diste. Y mi madre parece enamorada de sus pendientes.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

-La verdad es que pensé en regalaros otras cosas, pero al ver a mi tío este verano pasado regalarle a tía Petunia un juego completo de joyas, y ver la reacción de ella, pensé que nunca os había regalado esa clase de cosas.

Creo que por primera vez he pensado en vosotras como chicas.

Ella también formó una sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, si ese era el único tema que él parecía querer tocar, sería el que tocaría.

-¿Qué le tocó en el lote a Hermione?, Luna ya me enseñó su sortija, me dijo que le habías dicho, que no te atrevías a pedirle que se quitara ni los pendientes de zanahoria ni su colgante de corchos.

-Son cosas muy importantes para ella. Confiese que pensé en regalarle a ella la pulsera, pero al final cambie de idea, y creí que tú la lucirías más.

Mentira, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en su interior, él le estaba mintiendo, así que su regalo iba a ser un anillo. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión?

Se lo había regado a Luna, una chica que solamente era su amiga y ya, ¿por qué no se lo había dado a ella?, ¿pensaría que ella podría interpretarlo de otra manera?

Tal vez esa era la razón, y una vez más se sintió idiota, ¿Cuántas veces habían sido en lo que iba de año?, demasiadas, y lo peor es que estaba comenzando a cansarse.

-¿Y bien?, no me has contestado.

La miró sin entender y lo vio fruncir el ceño.

-Hermione, ¿qué le has regalado?

Se quedó un poco parada al verlo apartar la mirada un momento y dudar, ¿qué debía interpretar de eso?, cuando la miró, parecía que nada de lo que había visto era real.

Volvía a estar seguro.

-Un colgante, no había más joyas. Pensé en un imperdible, algo elegante para que se lo pusiera en ocasiones especiales, pero después de comprarlo, encontré algo mejor aún. Y no pude evitar pensar que era perfecto para ella.

Perfecto para ella, él, había pensado solo en algo perfecto para ella. ¿Y que había de ella misma?, ¿no se supone que él debería de buscar la perfección para la que se supone era su medio novia?

Sonrió con pesar miró su mano izquierda, en ella descansaba la pulsera que él le había regalado. Era preciosa, no podía negarlo, pero saber que en un principio iba a ser para Luna la desilusionó un poco.

Luna era una simple amiga, esa pulsera estaba designada a ser entregada a una simple amiga. Al día siguiente le pediría a su amiga que le mostrara el anillo que en un principio iba a ser para ella.

-¿No tienes frío?

Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró extrañada por sus palabras, ¿qué quería decir?

-No es que me moleste, dudo mucho que a alguien le moleste verte así, pero considero que podrías tener algo de frío, ¿quieres que te deje mi manta?

No se molestó en sorprenderse, pero se sintió idiota, se puso en pie y sabiendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese cuarto se acercó a él.

Harry pareció sentirse algo incómodo y se sintió bien, al menos podía hacerlo ponerse nervioso, eso era algo. Acercó sus labios a los de él, pero no consiguió rozarlos.

Harry había apartado sus labios de los de ella y había dejado que besara su mejilla. Ese fue el golpe más duro, apretó sus labios intentando no demostrar que le había dolido y tras darle el beso en la mejilla susurró:

-Que tengas felices sueños Harry. Descansa un poco por favor.

-Lo intentaré.

Escuchó que le decía, su voz parecía frágil, era evidente que se había dado cuenta de que la había herido y se sentía mal por ello. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

¿Por qué sentía lástima por ella?, ella no quería su lastima.

Sin decirle nada más salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta y se mordió el labio inferior mientras aún sostenía el picaporte de la misma. Podía abrirla de nuevo, entrar en la habitación y hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Para lo que se había vestido así.

-¿Un nuevo desaire?, No me digas que Potter una vez más no te noto. –Apretó con fuerza el picaporte de la puerta, ¿por qué precisamente él tenía que verla así? :-Déjame decirte que resultaría imposible no hacerlo. ¿No tenía sus gafas puestas?

Sintió su voz en su cuello y se tensó, ¿por qué no la dejaba en paz?

-Hasta perfume te has echado. –Sintió como él se acercaba a su pelo y se sorprendió a si misma aguantando la respiración, ni eso había notado Harry. –Vainilla, mi favorito pelirroja. ¿Estás segura de que querías llamar la atención de Potter?

Sintió los labios de este en su cuello, debía apartarse o apartarlo, aferró con más fuerza el picaporte y se sorprendió al sentir la mano de él agarrar el mismo:

-¿Quieres que te ayude a que reaccione?, ¿Qué te parece la idea de abrir esta puerta? –Sintió su otra mano en su vientre y como comenzaba a acariciarlo por encima de la fina tela de su camisón de dormir. -¿Dime pelirroja?, ¿Crees que Potter se inmute si te ve en brazos de otro?

Enseguida sintió los labios de él apresar los suyos, ambos a la par apretaron el agarre en el manillar, ¿qué haría Harry si la veía así?, ¿Reaccionaría como Malfoy decía?, ¿Reclamaría lo que era suyo?

Sintió como Malfoy la obligaba a abrir sus labios y profundizaba el beso. Se separó de ella un poco y susurró:

-¿No es esto excitante?, aquí estamos, justo enfrente de una puerta que puede ser abierta en cualquier momento. Con tú amado Potter al otro lado, y en un pasillo donde cualquiera puede llegar. –sintió la mano de él comenzar a bajar de su vientre y se puso nerviosa, él la pegó más a su cuerpo: -¿Y si el afortunado resulta ser tu padre?, ¿qué diría al ver a su pequeña tan sumamente expuesta?

No pudo contestar a sus preguntas, no sabía que decir, pero según él iba hablando ella en lugar de sentirse nerviosa porque podía pasar cualquiera de esas cosas y estar acabada, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Él se estaba arriesgando a que los pillaran, él podía perder más que ella, pero aún así parecía sentir todo el deseo que ella deseaba que Harry sintiera por ella.

Él si reaccionaba a una provocación que no era para él en absoluto. Se sentía excitada, como siempre que él estaba cerca. Porque él la hacía sentirse así, él hacía que ella se sintiera bien y deseada, todo lo contrario a lo que Harry le mostraba.

Su única respuesta fue girarse y besarlo, besarlo sin importarle nada, solo deseaba que él hiciera lo que Harry no había hecho. Que le demostrara que no era culpa de ella, que de verdad podía conseguir llamar la atención de alguien, aunque fuera la de él.

Respondió, una vez más respondió. Y sintió el golpe contra la puerta a sus espaldas, ¿lo habría escuchado Harry?, ¿saldría?, lo cierto es que en ese momento no deseaba que lo hiciera.

Los labios de él llegaron hasta su hombro y se aferró a su cabello.

-Admito que esto es terriblemente tentador, pobretona, pero no deseo que me quiten un juguete cuando lo tengo, así que me temo que nos trasladamos de sitio.

Sin más la alzó y ella se aferró a él, ¿qué más daba a donde la llevara o lo que hicieran?, Ambos eran libres, por mucho que le doliera, sabía que Harry, en esos momentos ni la notaba, ¿por qué se iba a sentir culpable porque alguien lo hiciera?

Antes de alejarse por completo y perdida en lo que Malfoy le estaba haciendo sentir, creyó escuchar un ruido proveniente de la habitación de la que se alejaban. Pero eso, en ese momento, no importaba en absoluto.

_**Pues nada, solo avisaros que el capítulo siguiente será algo subido de tono y también deciros que habrá un momento HARMONY, que espero disfrutéis ;), hasta la siguiente buybuy.**_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios.**_


	13. Una noche entre tus brazos

_Hola a todos, pues bien, si mis cálculos son correctos, esta es la última tanda de tres._

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** A PARTIR DEL 16 LO SUBIRÉ EN REEMPLAZO DE ¿Donde Estamos?, ¿qué hacéis aquí?, ¡qué locura!, este desaparecerá, os aviso para que lo sepáis todos._

_**MaryPotterG:** Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu comentario, es gracias a vosotros que las historias siguen apareciendo en mi mente, ¿qué sería de mi historia si no la leéis y comentáis?, para mí cada comentario que recibe, me incita a escribir aún más, así que en realidad es a vosotros a quien os debo agradecer;)_

_Sobre mi novela ahí va, si todo sale bien tengo dos presentaciones más este año de la novela, todo quiera que salga bien. Estoy esperando a ver si el editor la saca en ebook para que puedan leerla gente de fuera de España._

_Hay muchas que lo quieren, pero les cuesta mucho dinero comprarlo y que se lo manden desde España._

_Ahora con respecto al fic, no te contestaré ninguna de tus preguntas, porque quedarán todas resueltas en esta actualización de hoy, así que ya sabes a leer con ganas Jajaja._

_Espero los disfrutes, la única cosa que aún no se resuelve de lo que me preguntaste, es sobre Alice y Neville, estos aún tardarán un poquito en resolver sus cositas._

_Pues nada, espero los disfrutes y que me des tú opinión. Te recuerdo que la próxima actualización será en la otra versión de la historia, os avisaré de todas formas por aquí para que estéis atentas/os._

_Nos vemos en la siguiente buybuy._

_**SunMoon206:** Mu buenas, ¿tardé demasiado?, si es así lo siento mucho, pero aquí tienes una compensación, en estos tres capítulos hay un gran momento HARMONY, espero con eso sea disculpada jejeje;)_

_Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir leyendo a pesar de que tarde un poco, espero los disfrutes, y recuerda, a partir de la siguiente actualización será en la otra versión, os avisaré de cuando es por aquí, así no os la perderéis._

_Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta versión y nos vemos en la siguiente. Buybuy._

_**Nixfire:** En esta actualización ya sabrás algo más de la pequeña Luna y sobre lo que le hizo a Hermione, eso lo veréis un poco más adelante, es un secretito por ahora jijiji._

_Gracias por comentar y espero te siga gustando, recuerda que a partir de la siguiente actualización, será en la primera versión y que esta otra será borrada, no lo olvides nos vemos buybuy y disfrútalos._

_Espero tú opinión._

_**Belmi:** Sí, en esta tanda ya alcanzo a las otras páginas donde estoy publicando la historia, así que ya podrás comentar libremente en esta jeje._

_Muchas gracias por tú comentario me alegro que te esté gustando esta otra versión y recuerda que ya las siguientes actualizaciones serán en la primera versión, es que no quiero perder todos los comentarios que tenía y para los que no se dieron cuenta del cambio quiero darles una oportunidad para que puedan leer esta versión;)_

_Los comentarios de este, los copiare y los pondré en el otro para no perderlos y para que vosotros no tengáis que volver a comentar jejeje._

_Pues nada, hasta aquí te dejo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, os daré un pequeño regalo a los de Fanficcion por que fue la primera página en donde comencé a publicar esta historia._

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEÍS LA HISTORIA, Y SOBRE TODO A LOS QUE COMENTÁIS, BUYBUY Y A DISFRUTAR DEL MOMENTAZO HARMONY;)**_

_**Una noche entre tus brazos:**_

Sentir sus labios unidos a los de ella, la hizo sentirse deseada. Lo que más le satisfacía de todo eso, es que precisamente quien la besaba, hacía cosa de dos meses juraba no saber que veía la gente en ella.

Comenzó a recorrer su cuello con sus labios, a la par que una de sus manos deslizaba el tirante por su hombro para darle más espacio a besar.

Aferró su cabello y no pudo evitar recordar cómo había dado comienzo todo aquello.

Recordaba vagamente ese día, deseaba enterrarlo en lo más hondo de su memoria, pero a pesar de todo, era algo casi imborrable.

Más que por su mente, por algunas marcas que habían quedado para siempre en ella. Empezando por la que cruzaba su pecho.

Ella había salido de su última clase, y se había dispuesto a volver a su sala, deseaba ver a Harry, saber qué tal le había ido el día, más se encontró con un alumno de Slytherin.

Ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pasó de largo, era de sexto año, lo sabía porque habían coincidido en algunas clases, le sonaba de vista. Cuando ya estaba llegando al final del pasillo, el muy despreciable la había agarrado con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Sola Weasley?, esto me beneficia.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

Le había preguntado ella, este había comenzado a decirle una serie de cosas, y había tirado de ella, asustada al ver que era más fuerte y no podía soltarse de su agarre, intentó alcanzar su varita.

Más este Slytherin en particular, no parecía ser estúpido. Le arrebató la misma y la llevó a un ala del castillo donde ella nunca antes había estado. O si había estado, no podía recordarlo.

Sintió como la empujaba con brusquedad contra una de las paredes, el miedo se apoderó de ella. El indeseable comenzó a decirle que iba a costarle caro a Potter lo que le había sucedido a su padre.

Él, comenzó a divagar y a reírse de lo que iba a hacerle, mientras le describía todo lo que tenía planeado, ella intentó echar a correr, pero este fue más rápido y la cogió del cuello.

Sintió de nuevo el frío de la pared y un fuerte dolor en su nuca, su visión se había distorsionado por culpa del golpe. Él le lanzó un Inmobilus.

Y se sintió impotente, le preguntó que iba a hacerle, y él tan solo sonrió. Cuando le dijo que era un miserable despreciable, recibió el primer impacto.

Algo ocasiono un corte en uno de sus brazos y al mirar el mismo, descubrió, que tanto la tela de su camisa, y capa habían sido cortadas y un hilo de sangre salía del lugar.

La sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de este la asustó aún más, comenzó a gritar, pero el indeseable le había lanzado un Silencius.

Nada podía hacer ya, sintió varios cortes en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, el último y el más profundo, se lo ocasionó justo encima del pecho. Gritó de dolor, pero nadie pudo oírla, las lágrimas hacía un buen rato que estaban corriendo por sus mejillas, pero eso no parecía importarle a este.

Escuchó un sonido que la hizo sentir aún más miedo, cuando intentó enfocar su vista en él, se sorprendió al encontrarlo bastante cerca de ella.

-Quizás pueda aprovechar para ver que le ofreces a Potter.

Su respiración se alteró, y casi se quedó sin aire cuando sintió que este tiraba a la par de ambos lados de su camisa. Esta ya estaba bastante rota debido a los cortes que él le había infringido, por lo que no fue difícil terminar de romperla del todo, cerró los ojos horrorizada al verlo acercarse más a ella. Apresó su boca con deseo, y ella sintió asco, el sujeto tan solo decidió lamerle la cara y comenzar a bajar dejando un rastro a su paso.

Cuando llegó al corte que le había ocasionado encima del pecho, este estaba a punto de hacer algo, cuando escuchó como alguien decía:

-Estoy seguro que me voy a arrepentir de esto. Finite Incantatem. Despulso.

Se sintió libre en el acto y cayó de rodillas al suelo, se abrazó a sí misma y sintió que todo su cuerpo escocía.

-¿Qué demonios?, Maldito bastardo.

Escuchó que alguien gritaba de dolor, y no pudo evitar desear con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de ese miserable.

-ACABALO, Maldito despreciable.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, tenía frío y se sentía muy débil.

-No te desmayes, tienes que llegar al menos hasta tú casa. O a la enfermería.

Conocía esa voz estaba segura, pero no podía pensar en quien podía tratarse en ese momento.

-¿Qué te ven?, no logro entender porque tienes locos a tantos idiotas, ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo con el que incitar a nadie.

Sintió que una capa caía sobre su cuerpo, no estaba en condiciones de contestar, no podía hablar, ni defenderse, solo se sentía terriblemente mal.

-Oye, no, tienes que…

Cuando había despertado, se encontraba sola en la sala de los menesteres, todas las heridas que tenía habían desaparecido de su cuerpo. Todas menos dos o tres, pero que podían ocultarse bajo la ropa.

Después de salir de allí, tras coger su varita que descansaba a su lado y envuelta en la capa que había en su cama, corrió hasta su sala y se encerró en su cuarto. Intentó dormir sin mucho resultado. Cuando había salido de la ducha y se disponía a marchase. Se encontró con que la capa que le habían dejado estaba bien doblada y completamente limpia encima de su baúl.

La cogió entre sus manos y la observó con detenimiento, al ver el sello de Slytherin la soltó con asco, más cuando esta cayó, de la misma cayó un frasco de pociones. Este tenía una etiqueta con un nombre.

Al ver el nombre por poco rompe el frasco asombrada. No podía haber sido salvada por esa serpiente.

En su mente regresaron las palabras dichas por él:

_-¿Qué te ven?, no logro entender porque tienes locos a tantos idiotas, ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo con el que incitar a nadie._

Apretó sus puños furiosa. Ella no deseaba tener a tantos babosos tras ella, si los tenía no era su culpa, y mucho menos merecía que la insultara después de lo que le había hecho uno de sus colegas de casa.

Cogió la capa, guardo el frasco y se dispuso a buscarlo. No dio con él hasta casi la noche, enfadada de haberse pasado tanto tiempo buscándolo, perdiendo así todo un día, cuando lo localizó le entregó malhumorada la capa.

-Ahí tienes.

Se iba a marchar sin más cuando este le dijo:

-¿Ni un gracias?, sabía que los Weasley no tenían dinero, ni donde caerse muertos, pero creí que algo de educación sí que os habían inculcado, me equivoque.

Apretó los labios enfadada y se acercó de nuevo a él:

-Gracias por ayudarme contra uno de tus queridos amigos.

Sin más decidió enfadarlo y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Era evidente que no se lo esperaba y al ver que no reaccionaba ante su gesto sonrió de medio lado. ¿Así que no lo entendía?

-Ahora lo entenderás.

Y sin más acortó la distancia que lo separaba de él. No fue desagradable, no iba a mentir, el beso que le robó a Malfoy ese día, ocasiono un huracán en el interior de su cuerpo.

A partir de ese momento, cualquier excusa era buena para encontrarse, no lo planeaban, nunca habían tenido algo así como una hora o un lugar. El momento y ocasión surgían solos.

A la salida de una clase, al encontrarse en un pasillo desierto. Como pareja inesperada en el baile. Todos sus encuentros posteriores al día del baile, habían sido solo incentivos.

Ella había comenzado a provocarlo la misma noche en que Harry la había besado en mitad del pasillo. Ese día, ella misma se encontraba tan confusa, que cuando se encontró con Malfoy por casualidad.

No dudo un segundo, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirar si había alguien en el pasillo que pudiera verlos. No, tan solo lo agarró de la manga y tiró de él, sin dejarlo hablar y sin darle explicación alguna, tras entrar en una clase vacía, se había lanzado a besarlo con furia.

Él respondió al beso, parecía que no le importaba el motivo, de hecho estuvo muy dispuesto a acariciarla, en cuanto sintió la mano de él rozando su vientre supo que debían detenerse.

Lo apartó de ella con la respiración acelerada. Él la miró confuso y perdido, pero no le importó, tan solo se marchó corriendo de allí.

La siguiente vez que se vieron, estaba su sobrina delante. Él no dijo nada, y ella mucho menos. Más a pesar de estar la niña delante, él sacaba ocasiones para torturarla y robarle besos ardientes en cuanto esta se descuidaba un poco.

Más de una vez temió que ella los viera o pillara, pero hasta la fecha eso no había sucedido.

El día del baile, él no la había reconocido y debía de confesar que ella a él tampoco, hasta que este la llevó lejos del gran comedor y le dijo:

-Mira, la cosa es así de simple, me encuentro en una situación en la que no debería de estar, pero una maldita pelirroja me está haciendo la vida imposible. Y esta noche, podrías decir que es tú día de suerte.

En cuanto apresó sus labios ya no necesitó más, solo una persona podía besar de forma tan ardiente y fría a la par. Era evidente lo que reclamaba, solo quería tener Sexo.

Al ver que ella respondía a su beso este le susurró:

-¿Has estado en el baño de los prefectos alguna vez?

Y ya no hizo falta nada más. En ese baño tan sumamente enorme y el cual estaba segura no olvidaría nunca, se entregó por primera vez a Malfoy. No pensó ni por un segundo en Harry, no iba a ser tan hipócrita de decir que sí, cuando era mentira.

Pero el deseo no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Y ella tenía muy en claro que lo que deseaba era Malfoy, lo que amaba era Harry.

En el baño de los prefectos, no podía explicar la sensación que había tenido, pero podía definirla como perfecta, él comenzó con besos por su cuerpo, no la trato con cuidado, al menos no al principio.

Cuando le quitó la máscara ya dentro de la enorme bañera, la sorpresa en su rostro no tuvo precio para ella. Y la forma en que la abrazó y le juró que ya no se detendría, la obligo a decirle que no deseaba que lo hiciera.

Había sentido como él deseaba dejar su huella en ella, y decidió que no sería el único en marcar. Recordaba haberle dejado una marca visible en el cuello, y otras en lugares menos accesibles.

-Esta noche no irás a tú habitación.

El susurro de este en su oído la trajo a la realidad de su situación. Apresó sus labios con los suyos y exploró su boca a gusto.

-Tengo que volver, o Luna….

-¿Qué me importa a mí la loca?, y mi sobrina hoy ya dormirá en ese cuarto.

-Me alegro por ello.

Se escuchó a si misma decir. Lentamente, Malfoy, la dejó caer en una cama, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ver a donde la había llevado.

Las manos de él, como muy bien le había demostrado en una ocasión anterior, sabían muy bien donde tocar y sobre todo como hacerlo, sintió como subían y con ellas su camisón.

-Me encanta el sabor de tu piel.

Lo escuchó susurrar, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, cuando sintió como este besaba su vientre.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, Potter, acabará por escucharte.

Lo miró sin entender y este tan solo sonrió, repasó lo que este le había dicho y enseguida entendió donde estaba.

Era la habitación que había al lado de la que ocupaba Hermione. Ambas estaban comunicadas por una puerta. Estaba por preguntarle a qué estaba jugando, cuando él, la beso impidiendo que hablase.

Una de las manos de Malfoy apresó uno de sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlo con cuidado. Nadie podría imaginarse que Malfoy, podía acariciar de una manera tan suave y exquisita.

Dejó escapar un suspiro se sus labios cuando él se separó de los mismos y bajó para apresar con los de él su pecho. Sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

-¿Te gusta pelirroja?

Nunca le había gustado ese apodo, pero escucharlo a él decirlo, la hacía pensar en el mismo de una manera diferente. Se arqueó, al sentir como él aplicaba caricias en su otro pecho.

Lentamente, él comenzó a bajar su mano acariciando su cuerpo cuidadosamente, se sorprendió al sentir que sus labios hacían exactamente el mismo recorrido que su mano. Cuando las manos de él, acariciaron la única prenda que aún le quedaba a ella, se estremeció.

-Espera, esto no...

-No hay vuelta atrás pelirroja.

Las palabras susurradas contra su vientre ocasionaron que se mordiera el labio inferior. Cuando una de sus manos se introdujo bajo la tela, él supo que ya estaba preparada.

Lo escuchó susurrar algo, pero no lo pudo oír. Se había perdido en las sensaciones que él le estaba mostrando. Recordaba el dolor que había sentido la primera vez que él había entrado en ella, y el placer que había sentido después.

Pero en esa ocasión, todo era diferente, él parecía dispuesto a torturarla antes de tenerla, las caricias de él, era suaves y con una lentitud asfixiante.

-Malfoy, que...

-¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?

Semejante grito, los hizo a ambos detenerse por unos segundos. Ella sintió que su respiración se paraba en seco, ¿no podía haberlos pillado verdad?

Iba a mirar a su alrededor, pero le fue imposible, ya que Malfoy se colocó encima de ella y declaró:

-No está, y tampoco podrá entrar, seguramente estará peleando con alguien más. Y no me vas a dejar así.

Esa última frase la hizo mirarlo de vuelta, él, se encontraba sin su camiseta y casi por completo encima de ella, no había retirado su mano de donde la tenía, pero si había detenido sus caricias por un momento.

-¿Y quién te dijo que fuera a hacerlo?

Sin más apresó sus labios, y él respondió, acaricio el pecho su pecho, y cuando alcanzó el broche de su pantalón, no lo dudo, lo desabrochó, y se dispuso a deshacerse de esa prenda.

-No tan rápido Weasley, aún no.

Sintió de nuevo que él comenzaba a acariciarla, más ahora lo hizo con un ritmo más elevado. Se escuchó a sí misma gemir. Y escuchó como él declaraba:

-Quiero que me lo pidas pelirroja, que me digas que deseas.

Negó ante esas palabras y él volvió a besarla:

-Sino lo pides, te puedo asegurar que tendrás que terminar solita.

Tras decir esto, sintió como penetraba una vez más en ella, un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerla empezando en su vientre, para seguidamente sentir que se tensaba. Él retiró su mano de ese lugar y recibió una mirada cargada de superioridad.

Ella lo miró furiosa, más no estaba dispuesta a perder contra él, y le demostraría que no se podía jugar con una Weasley. Antes de que él se percatara de sus intenciones, posó ambas manos en el pecho de él y aferrándose a su cuello, los hizo girar en la cama.

Ambos cambiaron de lugar, desde esa posición, acercó sus labios a los de él y lo volvió a besar:

-¿Qué pretendes Weasley?

Ella tan solo sonrió, y comenzó un recorrido de besos que la llevaron hasta su vientre. Desde ese lugar centró su vista en él, lo vio a la espera y expectante, tiró de los pantalones de él y la prenda no tardó en salir volando del lugar.

Se entretuvo depositando besos subiendo y bajando, haciendo fricción con una de sus manos sobre la última prenda que Malfoy aún ponía. Enseguida supo que estaba más que listo.

-¿Qué se supone que...?

Ella se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba a él y se sentó a mirar al chico que descansaba delante de ella.

Fijó sus ojos en todas y cada una de las partes de la anatomía del chico, y se mordió el labio inferior, para después fijar sus ojos castaños en los plateados de él. Los cuales también la estaban observando a ella.

Con demasiada lentitud, o eso esperaba, se acercó a él, estaba segura de que Malfoy estaba a punto de cansarse de su juego, más lo único que pretendía era desesperarlo.

Una vez más posó sus labios en su vientre y comenzó a subir una vez más hacía sus labios, en cuanto los apresó, sintió las manos de Malfoy en su cintura. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraban ambos sentados en la cama, ella encima de él, y él buscando la posición adecuada para unirse a ella una vez más.

El beso de Malfoy se hizo más lujurioso e insistente, más ella prefirió jugar un poco con él y opuso cierta resistencia a seguir sus indicaciones:

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

-¿No se supone que debía pedirlo?

Escuchó como él gruñía mientras apresaba uno de sus pezones entre sus labios. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras arqueaba un poco su cabeza y se dejó hacer. La verdad es que lo necesitaba tanto como él parecía desearlo.

Malfoy se dispuso a entrar en ella, más antes de continuar le susurró al oído:

-¿Tomaste la poción?

-¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho?

Respondió ella, por toda respuesta Malfoy entró en ella sin más. Se sorprendió con la rapidez con que lo había hecho. Malfoy le enseñó cómo debía moverse en esa situación, y mientras se aferraba a su cuello, se movió al compás de él.

No dejó de sentir las manos de él acariciando su espalda y sus labios besando todo lo que había a su alcance. La danza se hizo cada vez más intensa y poco a poco sintió deseos de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero cada vez que iba a dejarse llevar, Malfoy acallaba el mismo con sus labios. Llegó un momento, en que dejó de ser consciente de todo a su alrededor, menos de una cosa. Malfoy.

Y llegó el momento en que solo podía sentir. Todo en ella se volvió sensible, y podía percibir hasta lo más mínimo y a la vez no hacerlo. Escuchó un gemido de placer abandonar los labios de Malfoy, secundado por una sola palabra.

Una que ella misma no podía creerse que hubiese salido de sus labios, más no tuvo tiempo para analizarla, pues seguidamente ella perdió todo su control y Malfoy no pudo acallar en esta ocasión su voz.

Ambos, se aferraron uno a los labios del otro, cuando se separaron sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Se miraron a los ojos, y en ese momento se percataron de que alguien podía haberlos escuchado, más prefirieron no darle importancia en esos momentos. Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, él cogió la manta y la hizo caer sobre sus cuerpos.

Pudo ver como cogía su varita y apuntaba a las dos puertas que había en el lugar, para dejar salir dos hechizos diferentes a ambas direcciones:

-Ya no importa lo que grites.

La sonrisa que adornaba los labios de este, la hicieron comprender cuales eran las intenciones de esta, y le porqué le había dicho que esa noche no dormiría en su cuarto.

Lejos estaban de saber, que en la habitación de al lado no estaban para escuchar lo que sucedía en otra parte.

"_**OPV"**_

Luna, abrió los ojos, al conseguir enfocar su vista, se percató de que se encontraba en su propio cuarto.

Alargó su mano hacía el lado derecho de su cama y se mordió el labio inferior, para después llevarse una de sus manos a sus ojos.

Era una estúpida, una maldita tonta. No pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas, más se contuvo de dejar salir un gemido de dolor. Por segunda vez se había dejado llevar.

Y por segunda vez, se había despertado completamente sola. ¿Por qué había dejado que pasara una vez más?

El estar enamorada de él, no era una excusa válida para lo que había hecho. Había dejado que Ron la recorriera a su antojo por dos veces. La primera vez, no había sido gran cosa, había escuchado que la primera vez de una persona era la mejor y la que nunca se olvidaba.

Hasta para eso había tenido mala suerte, pero no podía quejarse, después de todo, su primera vez, había sido ni más ni menos que con el novio de una de sus mejores amigas.

¿En que la convertía eso?, sin duda un recuerdo para nada bueno, había sido su castigo, más no era suficiente con eso. No, esta segunda vez, había sido sin duda mejor que la anterior, y por ello la culpa era aún más pesada.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a Hermione a la cara?, Tenía que decírselo, debía contarle todo lo que estaba pasando. No podía seguir mintiendo a su amiga. Y debía cortarlo de raíz.

Sin embargo era fácil pensarlo, pero hacerlo era completamente diferente, cuando él al miraba, la respiración se le entrecortaba, tardaba un poco en ser capaz a responder, pero aún así, valía un simple beso de él, para que todo en ella dejara de obedecerla.

¿Por qué todo era así?, se supone que la mente debería de ser más fuerte que el corazón, que la mente, donde residía el raciocinio, debía poder combatir la locura de las ilusas soñadoras como ella.

Que el cariño, y amistad que le procesaba a Hermione, debían bastar para poder decir, NO, llegado el momento.

No obstante no era así, en el momento de actuar, la mente se quedaba en blanco, las razones muy válidas se dejaban en el olvido o enterradas en lo más hondo para no poder sentirlas, para no acordarse y así no sentir culpa en el momento.

Unos minutos de placer y de sentirse querida, le costaban días o semanas de culpa y remordimiento. Un beso de Ron, le devolvía unos minutos su sueño de tenerlo, mientras que una mirada de Hermione le ocasionaba una culpa inconcebible. Una sonrisa de su amiga, o una simple palabra, bastaban para no poder olvidarse de nada.

No entendía como Ron era capaz de no sentir nada de todo eso. Entendía sus celos, pero, ¿se refugiaba en los mismos para así no sentirse así?

Ella sabía que Hermione no había hecho nada con Harry, que lo único que los unía, al menos de momento, era una sincera amistad. ¿Podía ella hacer lo mismo?, Refugiarse en los celos que tenía por la relación de Hermione y Ron, ¿dejaría de sentirse así?, ¿podía ser tan hipócrita?

No, ella no era así, y sabía de ante mano que todo eso pasaría, era consciente de que ellos acabarían juntos, lo que nunca se hubiese imaginado, era que Ron la buscaría.

¿La habría buscado a ella, sino hubiesen coincidido como pareja en el baile?

NO, otra respuesta negativa que la hería en lo más hondo, ¿debía entonces maldecir esa dichosa fiesta?, tampoco, porque por más culpa o dolor que le causara todo eso, no quería borrarlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas dejando un rastro en su rostro. Sabía que no serviría de nada lo que dijese en ese momento. Solo podía intentar convencerse a sí misma de que no ocurriría nunca más, de que nunca volvería a dejar que Ron se le acercase.

Debía conseguirlo, así fuera estando siempre en compañía de alguien más, así fuera con un Petrificus, cuando se quedaran solos.

De cualquiera de las formas debía impedirlo. Ella era inteligente, o lo paraba o luchaba por él.

Si la elección era la segunda, sería de frente, no se escondería, hablaría con Hermione, la avisaría de que ella también lo quería, y le dejaría en claro que iba a luchar por él.

¿Perdería su amistad con Hermione por todo eso?, solo deseaba que no fuera así. Lo último que quería era herirla, pero tampoco quería perderlo a él.

Aunque no sabía si en realidad lo tenía en algún aspecto. Tal vez solo la buscaba para desahogarse con ella y ya. Eso lo averiguaría en el momento en que lo volviese a ver.

Si ese era el caso, no lo dejaría seguir. No sería de nuevo una muñeca de usar y dejar. No volvería a despertarse sola después de estar con él.

-¿Estás completamente segura?

-Si.

Luna aguantó la respiración, acababan de entrar en la habitación Arian y la madre de Harry. Sin duda ya era de noche.

-¿Has visto que ahora esa pequeña duerme aquí también?

-Si, pero parece que ambas están dormidas, así que no habrá problema.

Estuvo tentada a hacerles saber que no era el caso, pero no deseaba que repararan en ella. No estaba en condiciones de que la analizaran.

-Vaya acierto con el nombre, ¿podría haber más Lunas en este cuarto?, Remus aquí se volvería loco.

Arian se echó a reír de su propio chiste.

-No sé de qué te ríes, no le veo la gracia reírse de los miedos ajenos.

-Por favor Lil, ¿quién puede temer a la Luna?

-Lice, los miedos son irracionales, no se pueden explicar, estoy segura de que habrá un buen motivo para ello.

No parecían saber de la condición de Remus, ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿De verdad, durante siete años, el profesor Lupin, había podido ocultar su situación ante todo el mundo, menos sus amigos y su enemigo Snape?

-Bueno, no hemos venido para eso, ¿cómo puedes saber lo de Sirius?

-Potter, él me dijo que han visto a Sirius, así que no está muerto como nosotras creíamos.

-¿Dónde lo vieron?, ¿Cuando?, Lil, Neville me dijo que él mismo lo había visto morir.

-¿Puede que se equivocase de persona?

Al no escuchar respuesta, pensó que tal vez esta estaba dudando, más cuando retomó la conversación no parecía eso.

-Lil, no, Neville estaba muy seguro de lo que decía. Lestrange acabó con él. Según creo, Harry, lo pasó muy mal debido a eso.- Arian, o como la llamaba la madre de Harry Lice, hizo una pausa, para después agregar: -Lil, en realidad no te he contado todo lo que este me dijo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Neville me dijo que Sirius era el padrino de Harry, que todo el mundo lo creía culpable de la traición a los Potter y de ser el asesino de Pettigriw, pero nosotras vimos a este vivo, además, dice que Harry quería mucho a Sirius, ¿cómo podría ese chico querer a quien traiciono a sus padres?, fue más que evidente que odia a Peter.

Lil, hay tantas cosas que no entiendo, y luego está el hecho de que no sé si hablarles a ellos de todo esto o no.

-No, lo mejor es no decir nada, Lice hasta que no estemos seguras no podemos hablar.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas, hasta que Lice volvió a hablar con un tono aún más bajo:

-¿Recuerdas las cartas? -Lily debió asentir, porque esta continuó hablando: -Neville me dijo, que esas cartas, eran de la madre de Harry para mí su madre y viceversa, Lil, no es así. Es cierto que están las cartas que yo te escribí, pero había cartas tuyas a Severus. Y cartas que escribías a nadie.

No las leí, la verdad es que ya tenía demasiado con las mías como para leer también esas. Lil, me reí de Remus por temer a la Luna, pero yo tengo terror al Futuro.

Amiga, ¿cómo hemos llegado a esto?, ¿Cómo puedo yo estar ingresada en el hospital San Mungo sin recordar a mi propio hijo y tú...?

No terminó la frase ella, sino que lo hizo Lily:

-¿Muerta?, Eso me gustaría a mí saber. Y lo voy a averiguar, así tenga que someter a Harry a un tercer grado. Pienso sacarle todo lo que tiene que ver con todo esto así me odie, pero preciso saber que...

-NO, No lo harás.

No supo en qué momento se había incorporado de su cama, ni siquiera porqué actuaba así, solo sabía que no deseaba que hicieran a Harry pasar por todo eso. ¿No había tenido ya suficiente?, sabía del temperamento de su amigo, y de lo que este podía causar.

Si Lili le preguntaba por su pasado, la trataría mal, la alejaría de él y no quería que eso pasase. No se había metido en nada de eso, porque en cierto modo envidiaba a su amigo.

Y ahora a Neville, porque ellos tenían la oportunidad de conocer mejor a sus respectivas madres, era cierto que ella la había disfrutado más que ellos a las suyas, ella incluso la podía recordar, pero eso no quitaba que si le daban la oportunidad de vivir con ella aunque fuese sin saberlo realmente, no la apreciaría igual o incluso más que lo que Harry y Neville lo apreciasen.

Y si ella lo hería, y después por cualquier cosa Harry descubría la verdad, se lamentaría por los restos. Ambas chicas la miraban asombradas por su reacción, y sobre todo alarmadas de haber sido escuchadas.

-¿Qué...?

Comenzó a decir Lice, mientras que Lily la miraba con el ceño fruncido, parecía dispuesta a discutir. Pero ella las cortó:

-No diréis nada de nada, no hablaréis con ninguno de ellos, porque si lo hacéis, os juro que revelaré a Snape y a McGonagall todo lo que sabéis, además de que haré lo imposible por separaros de ellos.

-No podrás hacer eso, Harry es...

-Sé perfectamente lo que es Harry, pero sé de una persona que puede conseguir cualquier cosa de él, y yo misma podré conseguir que Neville se aleje de ti, Alice. No es bueno que sepáis nada de este tiempo, de hecho ya sabéis demasiado y mal.

-Por eso queremos saber cuál es la verdad.

-Para empezar, la única verdad que estoy dispuesta a compartiros en este momento, y es para que no os hagáis esperanzas vanas, es que Sirius, está muerto.

Yo también estaba allí, yo misma vi a este caer a través de un velo, su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, fue quien acabo con él. Y Harry lo pasó bastante mal, no quiero que le recordéis algo que parece estar superando.

-¿Bellatrix Lestrange, es, Bella Black?

La sorpresa y alarma impresa en la voz de Alice, la hizo mirarla sin entender, se sorprendió al ver que se había levantado de la cama y ahora estaba blanca como una pared. Maldición, acababa de hablar más de la cuenta, pero ¿por qué Alice actuaba así?

-¿Estás segura de eso?

Escuchó que susurraba Lily. Ella asintió a su pregunta y se quedó helada cuando por el rostro de Alice comenzaron a caer lágrimas. ¿Por qué ella lloraba?, era evidente que ya sospechaban de la muerte de Sirius, ¿tanta esperanza habían puesto en que eso no fuera así?

-Lice yo.

-No digas nada Lily.

Escuchó que decía esta, y sin más se refugió en las mantas de su cama, Luna aún la estaba mirando sin comprender, cuando recibió por primera vez, una mirada cargada de enfado de unos ojos iguales a los de Harry.

Sintió que se paralizaba, pero aguantó su mirada, al igual que Alice, esta se metió de lleno en su cama y no volvió a mirarla o hablar.

¿Qué era lo que les pasaba a esas dos?

"_**OPV"**_

Hermione, todavía no podía creerse lo que le habían dicho. Pero, era tan sumamente posible, ¿cuántas veces no habían pensado Sirius y él que Hermione se parecía a Lily?, ¿Cuántos momentos, Sirius no le había dicho que esa chica le encantaba?

Y ahora entendía las palabras de él, el cariño que ya le procesaba por salvarlo en tercer año, sumado a la ilusión de que Harry estaba enamorado de ella. Claro que él se había dado cuenta de los indicios que dejaban claro que eso no era así.

Que a Hermione le gustaba Ron, y que a este por su parte le gustaba ella.

¿Dónde dejaba a Harry todo eso?, por lo que James había insinuado, loco de celos. Aunque no era lo único que este había insinuado.

No, James también había dicho que el sentimiento era mutuo. ¿Sería cierto?, Tenía que averiguar la verdad.

Miró hacía el techo y dejando de dudar, decidió ir a aclarar todo con Harry, si era verdad lo que estos decían, era claro que Hermione necesitaba más protección que ningún otro.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y por primera vez en su vida, entró en la habitación sin llamar, casi le da un infarto cuando el enorme perro pasó cerca de él.

Al parecer, este parecía deseoso de salir del cuarto, lo vio correr por las escaleras hacía abajo, ¿se habría acordado Harry de darle de comer?, algo le decía que no.

Negó con una sonrisa en los labios y se giró para terminar de abrir la puerta y entrar. Más la sonrisa se quedó congelada en su rostro, como autómata, cerró la puerta y sacó su varita.

Apuntó a la puerta y se giró, una vez de regreso en el sillón que había estado ocupando, se perdió en su mente. ¿Qué se supone iban a hacer ahora?

-¿Qué sucede amor?

Miró como perdido hacía quien le hablaba y se encontró con su esposa. Nymphadora le sonreía alegremente, él por su parte se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y dejó salir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Tenemos un problema.

Se escuchó a sí mismo susurrar, enseguida sintió a su esposa a su lado, sin duda ellos dos tendrían mucho trabajo ese año. Miró a esta y al ver una sonrisa calmada en sus labios, no pudo evitar sentir, que quizás no fuese tan grave después de todo.

-Podremos solucionarlo, no te preocupes.

-Eso espero Nym, eso espero.

Ella lo besó en los labios, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de profundizar el beso, escuchó unas risas. Nymphadora se separó de él, y ambos miraron a la puerta de la sala.

Distinguió a James, Sirius y Peter partiéndose de la risa. James, lo miraba sonriendo y con una mirada pícara en el rostro. Eso lo hizo sentirse terriblemente mal, ¿Cuánto hacía que no veía esa sonrisa?, Sirius, se agarraba del marco de la puerta y sostenía su estómago.

Peter, se encontraba echado en su propio hombro riendo entre dientes. Y su yo del pasado miraba a Nymphadora con el ceño fruncido. Era evidente que no la reconocía y eso le frustraba.

De repente, sintió una punzada en su mente, una imagen exactamente igual a esa, la atravesó, solo que ahora el punto de vista, era, el del Remus del pasado. Se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Nymphadora parecían hechizarlo.

Un extraño cosquilleo lo asaltó, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, Escuchaba las risitas de todos ellos, más él, no dejaba de sentir que a su mente parecían intentar entrar imágenes. Más era casi imposible de conseguir.

Cerró los ojos un momento y negó con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien Remus?

Preguntó Nymphadora preocupada, él negó.

-¿Remus?, ¿Qué sucede?

Escuchó que decían James y Sirius, cuando abrió los ojos, sus tres amigos de infancia y él mismo, se encontraban cerca de él. Se sintió extraño, demasiado extraño.

Y asaltado por recuerdos que no deseaba tener, se puso en pie rápidamente y cogiendo a Nymphadora de la mano, salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo.

-Espera, Remus, tenemos que…

-Volvemos a casa, mañana vendremos de nuevo.

Sin más, ambos, salieron de la casa, dejando a los otros solos en la sala, Remus, negó de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?, Estaba recordando ese exacto momento, estaba viendo que Sirius y James, lo miraban con preocupación, mientras Peter, le decía que su esposa era bastante linda.

Él enrojeció al máximo y se marchó dejando a esos tres idiotas riéndose de él. ¿Por qué recordaba eso como algo pasado?, Estaba sucediendo en ese momento, eso era seguro, pero sin embargo, él, lo estaba viendo como si fuera un recuerdo. ¿A qué podía deberse todo eso?

"_**OPV"**_

-Debería marcharse a descansar. La señorita Granger, ya está fuera de peligro señor Potter.

-No me importa, me quedaré aquí.

-¿Y poner una cama más?, así podrá, al menos, descansar algo.

-Aunque no lo parezca, duermo algo.

-Pero ese sillón debe ser muy incómodo.

Formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y encogió los hombros, la verdad es que era cierto, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Como quiera, yo ya me marcho, mañana volveré a verla.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Madame Pomfrey.

-O muchacho, no tienes nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo.

-Aun así.

Pudo ver como la mujer salía del cuarto, y al cerrarse la puerta, se dejó caer hacía atrás en el sillón. Ya no entraría nadie más en la habitación. A partir de esa hora, ni una sola persona pasaba a verla.

Ron, ya había cumplido con sus dos visitas diarias, así que ya no volvería. La señora Weasley, había intentado una vez más persuadirlo, pero al ver el poco caso que le hacía referente a ese tema, había desistido como todos las noches.

Al menos en esa ocasión, dormiría un poco más cómodo, pues se había puesto el pijama. Suspiró al ver como ella seguía completamente dormida, al menos se había movido algo. Y eso era buena señal.

Recostó su cabeza contra un lateral del sillón y siguió mirándola desde ahí. La conversación de Ron con esos sujetos, y luego el beso que este le había dado a ella, no lo dejaban tranquilo.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo y ya?, ¿por qué tenía que recordar la voz de Blane describiendo cada maldita paso a dar?

Su mente lo hacía imaginar cosas que no hubiese deseado saber nunca, podía suponer que ya había pasado algo entre ellos, pero no saberlo con certeza, era mejor. No como en ese momento, que la certeza, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando Ginny había abandonado la habitación, hacía apenas una media hora, no había podido evitar volear uno de los objetos de la habitación contra el suelo. Se sentía tan miserable y frustrado, no deseaba ser así, ni herir a nadie. Sin embargo, había herido a Ginny. La había herido y ya no había vuelta atrás, solo deseaba que no lo odiara.

Y con Ron, se había tenido que contener lo indecible para no darle un buen golpe antes en la habitación. ¿Cómo podía haberle mentido tan descaradamente?, Se había propuesto no preguntar, pero ver como miraba a Hermione, lo hizo abrir la boca, ¿estaba buscando una excusa para golpearlo?

Sí, y saber esa certeza lo estaba torturando, porque a pesar de haber deseado golpearlo en el pasado, nunca había sido por algo tan trivial como aquello. ¿Podía estar odiando a su mejor amigo por estar con Hermione?

¿Si ese era el caso, se podía ser más mezquino?, Sus celos injustificados lo estaban convirtiendo en un ser despreciable. No deseaba querer a Hermione, si eso significaba aborrecer a Ron, más, ¿cómo evitarlo?

El año anterior se había dado cuenta de que era una persona celosa, más nunca había sentido el deseo de posesión que sentía en esos momentos. La tortura de saber que era de Ron, y no de él, lo estaba carcomiendo.

Pero él era consciente desde el año anterior, o incluso desde antes de los sentimientos del uno por el otro, debía estar preparado, debía saber que pasaría, ¿por qué cuando se lo habían dicho, había preferido distanciarse?, ¿Por qué cuando los había visto besarse, había sentido que algo estaba mal?

Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de sentirse así al verlos juntos. Creía que era normal, que incluso todo el mundo podía esperarlo. Él había tenido a Cho, vale que no fue un romance de película, pero había estado con ella.

Y esa era otra prueba más de que Hermione no sentía lo mismo por él, ¿lo habría ayudado si ese hubiese sido el caso?, ¿Habría ella hecho lo imposible por aconsejarlo?, No, al menos eso sería lo normal, ¿estaba ya él en ese tiempo sintiendo algo por ella sin saberlo?

¿No había cortado Cho con él, por su amistad con Hermione?, y Rita, ¿no había ella divulgado a los cuatro vientos que Hermione y él, eran pareja ya desde cuarto?

Recordaba la serenidad de ella ante tales cosas, ¿se sentía a gusto, o le importaba tan poco que ni se molestaba?, Cuando la había visto bajar por las escaleras con ese vestido, había pensado que Ron era un estúpido por no decidirse. Había comparado a Hermione con todas y había llegado a la conclusión, de que era la más hermosa en esa fiesta.

Incluso estando Cho en el baile, él, había dejado de mirarla a ella, y se había centrado en Hermione.

Y en el ministerio, cada vez que recordaba ese día, el corazón se le detenía, ¿y si ese día?, esa pregunta se repetía en su interior constantemente, ¿habría sido entonces cuando él mismo había comenzado a entender que perderla sería el final para él?

En ese momento había sido una sospecha, pero ese año, se había convertido en una cruel realidad, ese año, se había percatado de lo que se había negado durante mucho tiempo. Y descubrirlo le iba a costar caro.

¿Cómo verla besarse con el mejor amigo de ambos?, ¿Cómo soportar escuchar al uno hablar del otro?, ya no le sería posible conseguirlo.

¿Qué haría para evitarlos?, en primer lugar, ella, nunca se enteraría de que él había estado todo ese tiempo a su lado. Se encargaría de convencer a todo el mundo de que no hablasen.

Miró a la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama, y alargó su mano, cogió la bolsita de terciopelo y la sostuvo en sus manos. Ese sería su regalo de Navidad, no le diría nada de su procedencia al menos de momento. Lo callaría hasta que estuviese seguro de que era buena idea decírselo.

¿Le gustaría?, ¿Qué expresión pondría?, ¿Y cuando se enterada de todo lo que esconde la misma?, Ya no solo de sus usos mágicos, sino de su dueña anterior. ¿Entendería ella el significado de ello?, ¿Sabría que se lo entregaba junto con todo lo que le importaba a él?

-rry, lo siento.

Rápidamente se incorporó en el sillón, dejando caer la manta hasta el suelo, se quedó al borde del mismo y la miró desde ese lugar:

-¿Hermione?

Se quedó estático mirándola, con el corazón en un puño y un sentimiento de esperanza tan grande, que no podía contenerlo.

-Harry.

Fue un simple susurro, pero escuchar su voz le devolvió todas sus energías en un solo instante, ver como movía una de sus manos y se la llevaba a la frente, lo hizo sonreír como idiota, había despertado, Hermione, había vuelto.

ESTABA CON ÉL.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Escuchó que preguntaba, dejándose llevar por la alegría que sentía, se sentó a su lado en la cama y cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas:

-Voldemort te atacó en el callejón Diagon.

Se escuchó a sí mismo decir. Vio como ella fruncía el ceño, ¿acaso no recordaba?

-Yo, ¿no debería estar muerta?

-No digas eso.

Le recriminó, ella centró sus ojos achocolatados en los de él, y sin poder contenerse, dejó salir las lágrimas, estas no parecían dispuestas a quedarse por más tiempo retenidas.

-¿Qué…?

-Shhh, no digas nada, ahora descansa, voy a llamar a Madame…

Se detuvo en seco al ver como ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos, distinguió el miedo en ellos, sintió que apretaba su mano con fuerza y se sintió impotente al ver que no parecía tranquilizarse.

-Es cierto, él entró en la mente de la sobrina de Malfoy, vio algo en esta y después se centró en mí. Yo quise correr y huir, pero antes se lo di a Malfoy para que te lo entregara, no estaba dispuesta a que él lo tuviera. Pero ahora él sabe, Harry, él es consciente.

La miró sin entender:

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-En el callejón, Harry, allí, nos encontramos con Mundungus, este tenía muchas cosas de Sirius, eso no es nada nuevo, pero había un objeto en particular. Cuando lo cogí no lo reconocí, pero cuando él me sujeto y me lo pidió lo entendí.

¿Dónde lo tienes?, ¿Te lo ha dado Malfoy?

-¿El qué?, Hermione, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Del relicario, Mundungus lo tenía en su poder. Harry, Voldemort me vio con él, quería el Horcux, pero me…

Se puso en pie más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, soltó su mano e intentó respirar, debía calmarse, tenía que hacerlo.

La furia en su interior iba en crecimiento, ¿cómo era posible que ella hubiese pasado por todo eso por su culpa?, Él no dejaba de echarse la culpa por lo que Voldemort le había hecho, pero ahora la culpa era mayor. La pequeña bolsita de terciopelo había quedado relegada al olvido.

-Lo siento de verdad, no debí mostrarle que lo sabía, perdóname Harry, pero…

La miró sin entender, ella se había incorporado y se encontraba sentada en la cama, lo miraba desesperada, con culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro.

-Esto se acabó.

Su voz sonó en un susurro, pues temía hablar más alto, estaba seguro de que acabaría gritando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Su tono era asustado.

-No más. No quiero que vuelvas a inmiscuirte en mis cosas. Aquí se termina, no volverás a…

-No, Harry, escúchame, no quise decírselo, y conseguí sacar el Horcux de allí, pídeselo a Malfoy, él lo tiene. No puedes apartarme ahora, fue sin querer, no lo hice a propósito.

-No pienso permitir esto una vez más, no quiero tenerte cerca, no puedo permitir que…

-Me da igual lo que digas, iré contigo y si no quieres, seguiré buscando por mí cuenta. No me vas a apartar. Además, mejor así, si él ve que estamos separados, quizás crea que tú no eres consciente de nada. Tal vez no me escuchó al decirle a Malfoy que te lo diera. Él, parecía decidido a cogerme, puede que fuese un golpe a nuestro favor.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Se escuchó decir sin comprender, ella se había vuelto loca, ¿acaso no entendía que no pensaba ponerla en riesgo de nuevo?

-Entiendo que estés furioso conmigo, fui una estúpida y ahora quieres evitar que vuelva a meter la pata. Nos he quitado un valioso tiempo, y puede que por mi culpa, él, ahora proteja mejor los Horcux que quedan, pero me da igual, aunque estés molestos conmigo, aunque no me hables, no pienso dejarte solo.

Se quedó helado ante sus palabras, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, ¿Qué se supone estaba pensando?, ¿Pensaba que la alejaba porque Voldemort había descubierto lo de las Horcuxes?, ¿Se había vuelto completamente loca?

-Ni hablar no…

-Puedes decir Misa Harry, pero por un fallo mío, no pienso permitir que todo se complique. Ese despreciable de Voldemort no sabe el error que cometió al dejarme con vi…

No pudo contenerse, y su mano fue más rápida que su propio pensamiento, no soportaba escucharla hablar así, no podía oírla decir que Voldemort debió cavar con ella.

Y el enfado que sentía lo había cegado por unos segundos, nada más rozar su rostro, se arrepintió en el acto, y no pudo tampoco callar.

-¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?

Vio como ella se llevaba una mano a rostro y lo miraba confundida y sorprendida, sin querer contenerse, apoyó ambas manos en la cama y la miró fijamente:

-¿Sabes quién te encontró?, ¿Quién te trajo?, ¿Sabes la persona que creyó morir, y suplicó la muerte, en el mismo instante en que creyó que te perdía?

Aún no salía de su sorpresa, y él, no sabía cómo detenerse ahora que había decidido hablarle.

-Te encontré en el callejón Diagon un buen rato después de marcharme del cuartel. En mi mente, solo existía la esperanza de que hubieses sido capaz de escapar. Todo mi ser me gritaba que tú, eras inteligente y podrías haberlo conseguido.

Pero todo mi mundo se hundió cuando te encontré en una de las entrecalles, tu cuerpo tirado en el suelo, tú, fría como el hielo, sin casi respiración y pulso, y herida en el vientre.

Todo dejó de tener sentido, cuando no fui capaz de encontrar tú pulso, solo en tres ocasiones he sentido tanto miedo, pero solo en una he deseado que todo terminara. Solo una maldita vez, he suplicado por mi vida, no para salvarla.

Hermione, esa noche, lo llamé, no sé cuánto tiempo pasé gritando su maldito nombre, pero él, no contesto. Si me escuchaba, seguramente ese día fue el mejor para él.

-Harry, no te entiendo.

Su voz sonaba en un susurro, parecía en serio estar confundida, no había apartado sus ojos de los de él, y por primera vez, ella, no adivinaba lo que quería decirle.

O mejor dicho, se negaba a verlo. Veía como sus ojos recorrían su rostro, era evidente su confusión y negación.

-Hermione, me rendí, no sé cómo pasó, y no pretendo entenderlo, explicarlo o recibir una respuesta. Pero ese día en mi mente solo resonaba una idea, no seguir, acabar con todo de una buena vez. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo si yo ya no tenía nada?, ¿qué me importan a mí los demás, si lo que yo más deseaba salvar no estaba más?

Cuando mis manos se mancharon con tú sangre, mi mente se negó a continuar, tuve el pensamiento de lanzarme yo mismo la maldición Avara. Remus me detuvo.

Él me lo impidió, me golpeó y te apartó de mis brazos. Desee acabar con él, golpearlo y obligarlo a que de nuevo te entregara a mí. Porque para mí, ese era tu lugar.

-Harry yo aun no…

Posó uno de sus dedos en sus labios e impidió que hablara.

-No estoy enfadado por lo que tú crees, nunca podría enfadarme por eso, ni siquiera estoy enfadado contigo, tal vez un poco sí, por lo idiota que puedes ser a veces.

¿Cómo puedes creer que quiero apartarte, porque creas que Voldemort sabe lo de los Horcuxes?, No, si deseo apartarte, es solo y únicamente porque no quiero perderte. Ya te he visto demasiadas veces en una cama por mí culpa y una causa que no es tuya.

No estoy dispuesto a verlo de nuevo. Se acabó, terminó para ti. Porque Hermione, en el momento en que te pasase algo, todo se acabaría, yo no podría seguir, él vencería, no sé si el otro día fue consciente o no de lo que sucedió. Pero si lo fue, ahora serás su principal objetivo, y no puedo permitir eso.

No te pondré en su mira aún más.

-Harry, No dejaré de estar en su mira, soy tú mejor amiga yo no…

-Eres más que mí mejor amiga. Y sí, ahora estás en su mira, pero no como lo estarás si él se da cuenta.

-¿Se da cuenta de qué?

Lo sabía, su tono de voz, cargado de miedo y sus ojos, le decían que ella lo sabía, pero no quería verlo. ¿Tan imposible era para ella verlo de esa forma?, ¿Se alejaría de él después de eso?

Que así fuera, si ella lo creía oportuno no se opondría, pero no callaría.

-Te quiero Hermione y…

-Yo también te quiero, no entiendo porque eso…

-Hermione, no, no quieras obviarlo, no intentes camuflarlo, o minimizarlo, porque no pienso consentirlo. No me digas que me quieres como un amigo, y mucho menos digas la palabra hermano.

No quieras disfrazar mis palabras o hacerlas parecer lo que no son. Te quiero Hermione, y no como tu mejor amigo, y definitivamente nada que ver a como un hermano quiere a una hermana.

Porque un hermano no desearía lo que yo deseo de ti. Y un amigo, no te vería como yo te veo. Y si necesitas algo más para entender mis palabras, que así sea.

Te dejo detenerme si así lo deseas, pero tendrás que hacerlo tú, porque yo no lo haré.

Sin duda la confusión volvió a ella, más no le importo, comenzó a acercarse a sus labios, estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar, si ella lo detenía sabía que sería el fin de todo.

Pero no pasó, pero fue más por la sorpresa que por otra razón, ella no parecía poder actuar o asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Rozó sus labios con los de ella, fue un toque simplemente, pero él sintió un cosquilleo recorrerlo por completo.

La mano de su mejor amiga dejó de estar rozando su propia mejilla, y la vio abrir los ojos al máximo sorprendida. Volvió a rozar sus labios, solo que en esta ocasión presiono un poco más.

Temió que ella lo alejara, se dispuso a retirarse de ella, más no había alcanzado a separase del todo cuando ella le susurro:

-Dime mi nombre.

-¿Qué?

-¿A quién acabas de besar?, Dime a quién estás besando en este momento.

La miró sin comprender, y sintió las manos de ella cogiendo su rostro, lo volvió a acercar a los labios de ella y volvió a decir:

-Dímelo Harry, dime a quién tienes a tú lado.

-Hermione, ¿qué…?

-Exacto, Hermione, no lo olvides. Mi nombre es Hermione, no Elkins.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esas palabras, e iba a replicar, cuando ella lo beso. Un beso, exactamente igual al de la noche del baile. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla derecha y ambos profundizaron el beso. Ella acarició su rostro hasta abrazarlo por el cuello, sintió que tiraba de él, y quedó medio recostado en la cama.

Lo estaba besando, Hermione, lo estaba besando a él, no a Evans, ni a Ron, ella lo estaba besando a él.

Sabiendo que era él, reclamando que él, fuera consciente de que ella era Hermione.

Se dejó llevar por ella, por la forma en que reclamaba sus labios y acariciaba su nuca. ¿Estaría aún afectada por lo de Voldemort?, ¿Podría estar él aprovechándose de la situación en la que su mejor amiga se encontraba?

Él no quería eso, él deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por él. Comenzó a bajar la intensidad del beso, y cuando consiguió separase de ella, su respiración que era agitada, se le quedó en ninguna.

La imagen de Hermione, casi debajo de él por completo, con el pelo suelto y esparcido por la almohada, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada y sus labios entreabiertos llamándolo y reclamando más atención a parte de la recibida lo dejaron estático.

-Maldición.

Se escuchó a sí mismo decir entre dientes. Ella pareció escucharlo también, porque abrió los ojos para mirarlo y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no podría apartarse, si ella no detenía esa locura, ambos caerían.

Con anhelo y deseo de volver a probar sus labios la volvió a besar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza al sentir como ella tiraba de la parte de arriba de su pijama, tenían que detenerse, debían parar, Ron, él era su mejor amigo.

¿Podría ser perdonado si seguía adelante?, ¿Podría perdonárselo a sí mismo?

Intentó relegar todo pensamiento de Ron al olvido y se centró en besarla, ella consiguió lo que deseaba y después de escuchar como la prenda caía, sintió las manos de ella acariciar su pecho mientras volvía a apresar sus labios.

Dejó de apretar sus puños, anhelaba tocarla, necesitaba rozar su piel, llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, se conformaría con eso. ¿Podía ser más ingenuo?, Ese simple roce le bastaba, a pesar de que las caricias de Hermione lo estaban torturando, no podía moverse.

La sonrisa de Ron, sus bromas, sus tonterías, la mirada que le dedicaba a ella. Todo se agolpaba en su mente. Estaba siendo un miserable, estaba besando a la novia de su mejor amigo, a su propia mejor amiga.

Deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, apresarla y no soltarla nunca, ¿cómo iban a afrontar todo eso?, Eran el trío dorado de Hogwarts, y él, lo estaba destruyendo.

-Tenemos que detenernos.

No sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para decir esas palabras, quizás de la amistad que los unía. Tal vez del deseo de no manchar a su mejor amiga con todo eso.

¿En qué posición quedaba ella con todo?, Era la novia de Ron, y tal vez lo que ambos estaban experimentando en ese momento, fuese solo fruto de lo prohibido, de una confusión.

Pensar eso, lo hizo enfurecer, no, lo que él sentía era real, lo sabía, era consciente de ello. Pero ¿qué había de ella?

-Detenernos, ¿crees que es posible?

Suspiró contra sus labios y reposó su frente contra la de ella, no quiso abrir los ojos, no quería ver lo que sus ojos pudieran decirle. No deseaba ver reproche en ellos.

-Tiene que serlo, Hermione, Ron, él…

Acaricio su rostro y abrió los ojos sorprendido, su dedo estaba mojado, al mirar al rostro de ella se encontró con que estaba llorando.

-Lo sé. Desde que rozaste mis labios intento detenerlo, desde que Lestrange me hechizó en el pasillo de Hogwarts, intento sacármelo de la cabeza. Intento recordarme a mí misma que Ron es mi pareja, que tú solo eres mi mejor amigo.

Harry, si solo eres mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué deseo que me beses, que me toques, que me acaricies?, ¿Por qué preciso que me mires, me notes, me hables?, ¿Qué me digas que existo, que estoy a tú lado, que Elkins no significa nada para ti?

Maldita sea, Ron es mi novio, y sé que voy a ir al infierno, pero no me importa, porque sé que iré contigo.

Y eso es lo único que para mí importa.

Sin más ella atrapó sus labios, y supo en ese preciso momento que ya no había vuelta atrás. Que como ella acababa de decir, iban a ir al infierno, porque sabía que una vez la probase, no podría dejar de desear probarlo una vez más.

Se separó de sus labios y se acercó a su cuello, sus labios reconocieron el lugar, y comenzaron un recorrido de besos, mientras su mano comenzaba a buscar el comienzo de la camiseta que ella portaba.

Una camiseta que él mismo le había dado a Remus para que se la pusieran a ella. Una que portaba un número y un nombre.

Su camiseta de Quidditch de quinto año, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a ser algo más alto que ella?, no lo sabía y no le importaba. Solo sabía que ella portaba una camiseta que dejaba en claro a quién pertenecía.

Porque le gustase o no, a partir de ese momento y si no se detenían, ella, iba a ser de él.

En cuanto su mano llegó a la parte baja de la camiseta y rozó el muslo de ella, sintió como esta se estremecía ante ese simple roce. ¿Quería eso decir que le gustaba que la tocara?

Al hacerse esa pregunta recordó la voz de Blane y sus consejos, eso le trajo a la mente, que por muy poco que le gustase, ella, ya había sido de otro. Se apretó un poco contra ella, y la escuchó gemir. Muy bien, era posible que Ron la hubiese tenido primero, pero esa experiencia no la olvidaría.

Él, se encargaría de que la segunda vez de Hermione, fuese mejor que la primera. En otra ocasión, agradecería a ese par, haber hablado de ese tema en su presencia. Aunque estaba seguro de que no les gustaría saber que le habían servido de ayuda.

"_**OPV"**_

Nunca antes le había pasado algo así, ella, era una persona que sabía controlarse, no le gustaba precipitarse y mucho menos herir a las personas. Sin embargo, en ese momento y a pesar de que no dejaba de pensar en ellos dos.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir, no deseaba detenerse, no quería que él lo hiciera, cuando había escuchado sus palabras, el miedo la había embargado. ¿Cómo podía detenerlo?, ¿Cómo hacerlo callar?

Lo había intentado, había pretendido hacerle creer que esa forma de querer no era la que ella sabía que era. Había, por todos los medios, intentado evitarlo, pero no lo había conseguido. Y lo peor de todo, es que era consciente que si él seguía, si le decía todo eso, ella no podría negarse a sí misma lo que había descubierto la otra noche.

Aunque la verdad, es que había empezado a sentirse extraña a su alrededor desde antes. Incluso antes del baile.

Cuando él había rozado sus labios, ella había repetido el nombre de Ron en su mente, el de él y el de Ginny, pero no había servido de nada. Su mente solo le decía, que él la estaba besando a ella, que era a ella a la que le hablaba, a la que le estaba diciendo que quería. A la que le había dicho que si ella no estaba, él, no podía continuar.

Sin ella, no sin Ginny, no sin Elkins, él, no podía seguir sin Hermione. Cuando había dicho que no la quería cerca. El miedo la había embargado, ¿tanto la odiaba porque Voldemort los había descubierto?

No obstante, le estaba demostrando en esos precisos momentos, que no la odiaba, que era todo lo contrario. Cuando él había rozado por primera vez su piel, no pudo evitar un escalofrío, su cuerpo había deseado más.

Cuando Ron la tocaba, se sentía incómoda e intentaba alejarlo, siempre le decía que no era el momento, que debían esperar, pero en ese momento era diferente. Ella misma había comenzado, deseaba tocarlo, sentirlo, deseaba más y más de lo que él pudiera darle.

Sentía sus labios en su cuello, y sus manos subiendo por su cuerpo, llevando con ellas la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Cuando los dedos de él rozaron sus pechos se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no llevaba esa prenda puesta. Y enrojeció de vergüenza.

En cuanto él se la quitó, se sintió demasiado expuesta, rápidamente se cubrió con ambas manos, él pareció molestarse por unos segundos, pero después se acercó a sus labios y antes de volver a besarla susurró:

-Si deseas que pare solo dímelo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró directamente, llevó sus manos hacía las gafas de él y se las quitó. Seguidamente lo volvió a besar. No deseaba que se detuviese. Y se lo hizo saber con besos.

Sus manos con cierto nerviosismo, demostrándole así a ella, que también era su primera vez, acariciaron toda la piel que ella le permitía rozar. Al verlo inseguro, ella misma se sintió algo más tranquila.

Temía que él tuviese experiencia en todo eso, pues se decepcionaría de ella. Temía que al descubrir que era su primera vez, él, no volvería a tocarla.

Notó como acariciaba sus pechos con cuidado y de un momento a otro, se sorprendió al sentir los labios de él apresando uno de sus pezones. Se mordió el labio inferior ante la sensación que la recorrió.

Las manos de él, comenzaron a descender, y sintió que sus labios hacían lo mismo, se detuvo en su vientre y beso el mismo, para susurrar contra él:

-Lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

Ella llevó sus manos hasta su nuca y acarició la misma, él la miró desde esa posición, y tan solo pudo susurrarle:

-Bésame, Harry, Bésame, por favor.

No tardó en volver a besarla tal y como ella se lo había pedido, más sus manos siguieron ambas posadas en su cintura. Ella lo pegó más a él y llevó sus propias manos hacía el pantalón de él. Por encima de la tela acarició su entrepierna y lo escuchó suspirar contra su cuello.

-Hermione, estás…

Lo cayó y agarró con fuerza su pantalón y tiró de él, sintió como él profundizaba el beso para después separarse de sus labios y ayudarla a deshacerse de la prenda.

Cuando esta cayó al suelo, ambos fueron a por la última prenda que les quedaba a cada uno. Ninguno escatimó una mirada hacía el otro.

Se miraron durante un momento y lo escuchó decir:

-Eres realmente perfecta.

Y luego la volvió a besar, por su mente pasó el miedo de la primera ocasión, más solo duró unos segundos, pues de un momento a otro quedó relegada al olvido. Sin previo aviso y pillándola completamente por sorpresa, sintió como él comenzaba a acariciarla lentamente, su mano llegó hasta su intimidad y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad, parecía buscar algo. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa ante su roce y cuando él apresó de nuevo una de sus pechos, se arqueó contra él. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabello.

Él, pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pues de un momento a otro, introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, ¿seguro que era la primera vez de él?, ¿sería capaz de preguntárselo?

Abandonó su pecho y volvió a besar sus labios:

-¿Estás segura de esto?

Le susurró entre beso y beso.

-Si, Harry, no podría estarlo más.

Él, entró y salió de ella unas cuantas veces, ocasionando que comenzara a nublársele la vista, y que su cuerpo comenzara a desear algo más que eso, y ese momento fue el que escogió para retirar lentamente su mano y colocarse entre sus piernas:

-¿Estás lista?

Lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos verdes estaban cubiertos por una pequeña cortina de deseo, se aferró a sus hombros y besándolo una vez más, le susurró:

-Hazme tuya.

Harry la besó de vuelta y comenzó a entrar en ella, esperó el momento del dolor, entró en ella con cierta facilidad, más cuando ella sintió la primera punzada de dolor, Harry se detuvo en seco.

Se separó de sus labios y la miró con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos:

-¿Qué…?

-No pasa nada, sigue, la primera vez es normal que…

-¿La primera vez…?

La voz de él sonaba como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese imposible:

-Pero, ¿Ron, él…?

Negó, para después acercarse una vez más a él y decirle:

-Mi primera vez será contigo Harry. Ron, nunca me ha tocado tan íntimamente.

Se fundieron en un beso, mientras Harry, de forma aún más nerviosa que antes, volvía a intentar romper la barrera que aún impedía que se unieran en uno.

Cuando al fin lo consiguió, una descarga de dolor la recorrió, sintió como unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, y supo que él, también las había notado, porque comenzó a pedirle disculpas y a besarla.

Ella se sorprendió al no escuchar una queja por su parte, pues se encontraba aferrada con todas sus fuerzas a él, y estaba segura de que le había clavado las uñas en la espalda.

-No pasa nada.

Le susurró, y cuando creyó oportuno, comenzó a moverse lentamente. Harry en un principio parecía reacio a seguirla, pero al final no pudo evitarlo. Ambos, comenzaron a danzar juntos.

Sus besos, eran cada vez más y más fogosos, mientras que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, las caricias ya no importaban de la misma manera. Y sus cuerpos lo único que anhelaban eran unirse más y más el uno al otro.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, su cuerpo entero se tensó por unos segundos, y de un momento a otro ambos dijeron el nombre del otro.

Se besaron una vez más y Harry cayó encima de ella, ocultó su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y declaró:

-¿Qué hemos hecho?

Y no supo que decirle, ni siquiera ella misma sabía qué responder a eso. Sintió como la abrazaba y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-No me malinterpretes, ha sido fantástico, y lo peor de todo es que no sé si podré soportar verte con Ron de nuevo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Cómo se lo vamos a explicar?

¿Explicar?, ¿Decírselo?, el miedo la asaltó, no, eso no podían decírselo, Ron, no podía enterarse de nada de eso, si se enteraba, Harry, lo perdería para siempre. Y si había algo igual de importante que ella, para Harry, era Ron.

-NO, No podemos decírselo, Harry, tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás nunca.

Él se separó de ella y la miró, sintió algo extraño en su mirada, pero no pudo identificar de qué se trataba:

-¿De qué estás hablando?, No podemos callarnos algo como esto. Hermione, él es mi mejor amigo. Y tú eres su novia.

-Eso no pareció importarte hace un momento. No puedes decírselo, si lo haces él nos odiara.

-Y si no se lo decimos también, maldita sea Hermione, pretendes que le engañe y no le diga nada. ¿Y qué harás tú?

Lo miró por unos momentos, ¿qué iba a hacer ella?, debía hablar con Ron, explicarle que las cosas habían cambiado, pero aunque hiciera eso, algo le quedó bien claro en la mente. No podía estar con Harry, al menos no aún.

No delante de todo el mundo, si Ron, llegaba a enterarse de que lo había dejado, porque había descubierto que quería a Harry más que como un simple amigo, los odiaría también.

-Te he preguntado qué vas a hacer, Hermione.

-Yo, entiende que tengo que…

Harry se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama, la miró un momento y declaro:

-¿Quieres explicarme que significó todo esto para ti?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntó sin entender su actitud, lo vio recoger sus cosas y comenzar a vestirse:

-Quiero que me digas que significó, ¿por qué hiciste esto?

-¿Por qué va a ser?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo. Te acabas de acostar conmigo, y dices que tengo que jurarte que no se lo diré a Ron, ¿qué se supone que tengo que entender de todo esto?

-Harry, Ron, me ama, si se entera de todo esto, él, saldrá herido, y yo…

-Calla, no sigas, está claro que esto ha sido un maldito error. Maldita sea, pero que estúpido he sido. Te he dicho que te quería y tú no me has contestado.

Me he dejado llevar por lo que yo sentía y ya, tranquila, puedes seguir tu relación perfecta con Ron, nunca diré nada de todo esto. Después de todo, quedaría como el idiota.

Se quedó completamente congelada en el sitio, ¿qué estaba pasando?, era cierto que ella no le había dicho que lo quería, pero, ¿acaso no era evidente?, ¿No acababa de demostrarle lo que sentía por él?

-Harry, espera no es…

-Déjalo, no tiene importancia. ¿Me permites darte tú regalo de navidad?

Lo miró perdida, se sorprendió cuando él se acercó a ella y llevó ambas manos hacía su cuello, seguidamente se retiró y le lanzó una bolsa de terciopelo a sus manos.

-Espero te guste, tienes que leer detenidamente las instrucciones.

Antes de que pudiera agradecerle o si quiera decirle que se equivocaba, él, abandono la habitación. Se quedó como tonta con la bolsita en su mano, sus ojos clavados en la puerta y sin ser capaz a procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Aún perdida, fijó sus ojos en su cuello, descubrió una pequeña esfera plateada, había algunos grabados en la misma. Para poder verla mejor, se acercó a la única luz que había sido testigo de todo lo que había pasado en el interior de esa habitación, al coger la esfera entre sus manos, una luz azulada la cegó por unos momentos.

Cuando esta desapareció, sus ojos pudieron apreciar una letra grabada en la misma:

"_**H"**_

Apretó la esfera en su mano y después besó la misma. Sin poder controlarse y sintiéndose mal, se dejó caer en la cama, buscó con sus manos la camiseta que antes tenía puesta y al mirarla se quedó algo extrañada.

Esta traía un número y la palabra Potter inscrita en ella.

Era parte del equipo de Quidditch de Harry, solo que era de antes de ser nombrado capitán del equipo. Se colocó la misma y abrazada a sí misma, con la bolsita de terciopelo en sus manos, se dejó llevar.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a Ron o Harry a la cara a partir de ese momento?, ¿En qué momento se habían torcido tanto las cosas?

¿Por qué Harry no entendía que primero debía arreglar todo con Ron?

"_**OPV"**_

Se encontraban todos en la sala, estaban a la espera de la comida, la verdad es que esas eran las vacaciones más aburridas que había tenido hasta el momento. Miró de reojo a Sirius, el cual se encontraba mirando hacía el otro lado de la sala. Donde él mismo descansaba acurrucado en unas mantas.

Esa mañana había sido algo ajetreada, por lo visto las enfermas de la casa ya se encontraban bien. Esa mañana tanto la sobrina de Malfoy como Granger, ya se habían levantado. Más Granger parecía estar pasándolo fatal.

Cuando había entrado en la cocina se había sorprendido al verla con Madame Pomfrey y a esta diciéndole todo lo que debía hacer.

Al ver que la chica parecía en otro mundo, Madame Pomfrey había desistido y se lo había terminado por apuntar en un pergamino. Al ver la cantidad de cosas que apuntaba, se había sorprendido, sin duda el ataque que había sufrido, no había sido cosa de broma.

-¿Cuándo crees que deje de hacer el idiota?

Miró al perro, el cual se encontraba ahora estirándose y se encogió de hombros. No tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta.

-¿Te encuentras ya bien?

Escuchó que preguntaba Lily, y enseguida miró hacia la puerta, por esta entraron Granger y Lily, detrás Malfoy y su sobrina.

-De momento si.

Más no lo parecía. Su tono estaba cargado de cierta decepción.

-Me alegro mucho, la verdad es que las cosas por aquí han estado muy aburridas.

-Al menos no me perdí nada.

Escuchó que ella decía. Ambas chicas se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

-¿Recibiste tus regalos de Navidad?

-De momento solo uno.

Escuchó que ella decía y pudo notar como Lily sonreía y se acercaba a ella para decirle:

-¿El de Harry?

Granger asintió a su pregunta, y James se sorprendió al ver lo nerviosa que Lily se encontraba. ¿Qué le pasaba?, interesado se colocó de forma que pudiera escucharlas y verlas mejor, más le era imposible desde su posición.

-¿Me lo enseñarías?

-Claro, la verdad es que aún no sé muy bien que es.

Lily ahogó una exclamación de diversión entre sus labios y estaba por hablar cuando la interrumpió otra persona:

-Granger, mi sobrina quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada.

Escuchó que decía esta, y pudo distinguir una sonrisa en el rostro de ella. La pequeña no la miraba a la cara:

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo de todas formas. Tal vez Harry tenga razón, y debería conocer…- de repente se calló, al mirar a Hermione de frente, la pequeña había visto algo que la había sorprendido mucho, la vio mirarla a ella y de regreso a lo que fuera que Hermione sostenía: -Eso es mío, ¿dónde lo has encontrado?

-¿Tuyo?, No, eso me lo regaló Harry anoche.

-Mentira, Mentirosa, solo existe un objeto así, y es mío. Se me perdió al llegar aquí, devuélvemelo.

-Espera pequeña, yo soy testigo, eso se lo regaló Harry.

-MENTIRA, SOIS UNAS MENTIROSAS, Y TÚ UNA LADRONA. Devuélvemelo, es mío, y antes era de mí madre y mi abuela. QUIERO QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS.

-Luna, espera, quizás…

-No, eso es mío.

Interesados e intrigados él y Sirius se acercaron a donde se encontraban ellas, Granger se había puesto en pie y miraba a la niña enfadada:

-Esto es mío, yo no soy ninguna ladrona, Harry me lo regaló anoche.

-MENTIROSA.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz del protagonista de todo aquello se hizo escuchar en la sala, cuando James miró hacía él, se sorprendió al ver que de nuevo su aspecto no era el mejor. Parecía medio dormido.

-Harry, ella es mala, ella me ha robado.

-¿Robado?, ¿Hermione?, Luna ella puede ser muchas cosas, pero no creo que Ladrona entre en sus aficiones.

De más estaba decir, que el tono y la clara acusación contra Granger no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

-Sí, lo es, ella tiene algo que es mío.

Potter suspiró con cansancio, se llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabello y se lo despeino aún más, no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo. Lo vio acercarse a todos ellos y acercarse a la pequeña, para después colocarse a su altura y decirle:

-A ver ¿qué es tuyo que ella te robó?

-Esa esfera, era de mí madre y antes de ser de ella, pertenecía a mí abuela. Y ella dice que es mentira.

-Esto me lo regaló anoche él.

Escuchó que decía Granger. Potter miró lo que Granger señalaba y frunció el ceño:

-Es verdad Luna, eso se lo regalé yo anoche.

-Es mío, ¿dónde lo compraste?, Estoy segura de que me lo robaron.

-Eso es imposible Luna. Ese objeto es mío.

-Potter es posible que quien te lo vendió lo hubiese ro…

-Era de mí madre Malfoy. Ese objeto lo saqué de la casa de mis padres en el valle de Godrig.

Esas palabras hicieron que se instalara el silencio por unos momentos en el lugar, él mismo fue quien lo rompió:

-Escucha Luna, es verdad, si quieres te enseño la carta de mí madre en que me lo regalaba. Y hasta te llevo al lugar de donde lo saqué, no tengo porque mentirte. Y ella no te miente. ¿Tal vez haya otro colgante igual a ese?

La pequeña miró a Hermione y después a Harry:

-Quiero ver esa carta que dices, y el lugar del que hablas.

Este le sonrió de medio lado a la pequeña y asintió a su pedido, sin más la pequeña acompañada de Malfoy se marchó de allí.

Harry iba a seguirlas cuando Granger habló:

-Harry, no puedo aceptarlo, esto es muy importante para ti. No tengo derecho, deberías dárselo a quién…

Mientras hablaba, había caminado hasta él y había comenzado a quitarse algo del cuello, más él la detuvo en seco, la obligó a dejar el colgante pegado a su pecho y declaró:

-Está donde quiero que esté, al igual que todo lo demás.

Todos los presentes y de eso estaba seguro, sintieron que estorbaban en ese momento. Las miradas de ambos decían tanto y a la par tan poco. Él, sonrió de medio lado y tras deslizar su mano por el pecho de ella, se marchó de allí. Sin duda iría a cambiarse para acompañar a la pequeña al lugar que le había dicho.

Con mucha curiosidad por saber que objeto había provocado semejante alboroto, fijó su vista en el pecho de Granger y se quedó congelado en el lugar.

"_-Era de mí madre Malfoy. Ese objeto lo saqué de la casa de mis padres en el valle de Godrig.-, - te enseño la carta de mí madre en que me lo regalaba_. —"

-¿James?, ¿Qué te pasa amigo?

La voz de Sirius se hizo escuchar en la sala, pero lo único que él podía mirar era el colgante en el cuello de Granger, sintió que una mirada se posaba en él, y supo en el instante de quién era.

Buscó la mirada de ella y ambos, a la par, entendieron algo y susurraron a la vez:

-TU.

Era evidente que para Granger y Sirius, eso no tenía ningún sentido, pero para él y Lily todo quedaba claro.

Ella acababa de descubrir que él, le había regalado ese objeto al principio del curso.

Y para él, que la madre de Harry y por lo tanto su esposa en ese tiempo, era, ni más ni menos, que ella.

La inalcanzable Lilian Evans.


	14. Descubrimientos

_**Descubrimientos:**_

Tras ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, buscó la carta de su madre y la releyó, estuvo un buen rato con ella en sus manos, para después fruncir el ceño. ¿Sería verdad lo de que el segundo pensamiento no era malo?

No le había salido muy bien el regalo, de hecho, no sabía si odiar o atesorar la noche anterior en lo más hondo de su ser. Había sido tan rápido, repentino y confuso. ¿No se suponía que Ron ya había estado con ella?, ¿Sería posible que esa primera vez hubiese sido con Lavender?

Pero si era así, ¿por qué había tardado tanto en sacar el tema con alguien?, era evidente que estaba algo disgustado por el primer resultado, ¿acaso deseaba que su primera vez con Hermione, no hubiese problemas?

Estuvo a punto de estrujar la carta entre sus manos, pero se contuvo a tiempo, no iba a perder algo tan preciado para él por unos malditos celos. No conseguía entender a Hermione.

¿Por qué deseaba callar?, ¿No deseaba estar con él?, ¿No había significado nada para ella lo que había pasado?

No podía ser cierto, ella no era así, y por eso que sabía que no era así, después de pensarlo con más calma había llegado a la conclusión de que debía haber una razón. ¿Cuál?, ¿qué le impedía decirle que lo quería?, ¿Podría haberse confundido?

Ella misma había intentado cortarlo diciéndole que lo que sentía era muy distinto a lo que creía. Él estaba seguro de que no era así, ¿podía ella tener dudas?, después de todo, hasta la noche pasada, ella nunca había demostrado sentir por él algo más que una amistad y fe absolutas.

¿Había echado a perder tantos años de amistad en una maldita noche?, no quería perderla, pero tampoco deseaba mentir a Ron, aparentar que nada había sucedido, que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad, nada andaba bien con él.

Tenía que centrarse, debía dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas, ahora lo importante era, hacer entender a la sobrina de Malfoy, que estaba equivocada. Después, tendría unas palabras en privado con el Slytherin, le obligaría a entregarle el colgante, así fuera lo último que este hiciese.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y miró hacía la misma, esta no tardó en abrirse y por ella entraron dos personas.

Nymphadora y Remus, ambos con semblante serio.

-Hola Harry, ¿podemos hablar unos minutos contigo?

-Ahora mismo tengo algo de prisa.

-Esto es más importante.

La seguridad con la que Remus le había hablado, lo hizo dudar, ¿habría sucedido algo nuevo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás completamente solo?

Lo miró sin entender y miró a su alrededor, era evidente que lo estaba. Nymphadora, se acercó a la puerta del baño y abrió la misma, cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie, asintió.

Ambos lo sorprendieron cuando lanzaron hechizos hacía todas las paredes, estaba claro que no deseaban ser escuchados. ¿Qué sucedía?, cuando terminaron con eso, Nymphadora, lo miró de reojo, primero a él y después se fijó en Remus. Decidió hacer lo mismo y se quedó helado.

Remus, lo miraba furioso, ¿qué le pasaba?

-¿En qué estás pensando?, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió?

No entendía nada, miró a Nymphadora y esta solo se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Puedes explicarte mejor?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, ¿Qué pasa si él se entera?, No te das cuenta del peligro en el que os estáis poniendo ambos.

-Remus, no entiendo que…

-Harry, anoche fui al cuarto de Hermione para hablar contigo.

Esa simple frase consiguió que se quedara estático y que todo él se sintiera avergonzado en el acto. Supo enseguida que Remus, era consciente de lo que había sucedido en ese cuarto, porque él mismo parecía algo incómodo.

Miró de reojo a Nymphadora, y al ver que miraba a todas partes menos a él, supo que ella también sabía.

Seguramente no podía encontrarse más rojo de lo que estaba, podía apostar por ello y no perdería.

-Eso, yo… bueno, ¿por qué diantres tendría que decirte nada?

Intentó defenderse, más Remus, no parecía dispuesto a permitírselo.

-Dejemos aparte el hecho de que ella, Harry, está con tú mejor amigo. No me pienso meter en tus decisiones o acciones, por muy equivocadas que las considere. Sin embargo, creo contar con la suficiente confianza contigo, para que puedas decirme a quien debo cuidar.

¿Cómo se te pasó por la cabeza no decirme que ella, puede ser más blanco que cualquiera?, ¿Se te ha pasado por esa cabeza irresponsable que tienes, pensar en el peligro en que se encuentran los padres de ella?

Vale, ese punto ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza, de hecho en ningún momento se había acordado de los mismos. Se sintió un miserable, cuando estaba con Ginny, la cosa era diferente, sus padres pertenecían a la orden, estaban cuidados.

Pero los de Hermione no.

-Nadie más lo sabe, yo… quiero decir que…

-La otra noche no fuiste muy discreto, Harry, si por un casual él, consigue entrar en tú mente, ella, estará perdida.

-No, nada de eso pasará. Lo de ayer fue un maldito error, una confusión y ya, le advertí que la quiero lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver con el tema Voldemort.

-¿De qué estás hablando Harry?

Ahora quien le hablaba era Nymphadora, y por primera vez entendió porque era una aurora respetada. Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como deseando fulminarlo con la mirada, además que tenía ambas manos colocadas en jarras:

-¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando?, ¿Pretendes que la siga dejando exponerse así?

-No me refiero a esa parte. ¿Le dijiste a ella que lo de ayer había sido un error?

-Cariño, no estamos aquí para…

-Calla un momento Remus. Creo que este chico necesita algunas clases.

-No necesito nada de nada, yo…

-Tú, eres un maldito cerdo aprovechado. ¿Cómo pudiste estar con ella y después decirle que había sido un error?, ¿Sabes el dolor que eso causa en una persona?, Harry, la usaste y después nada. ¿Y tú te dices su amigo?

No pudo evitar echarse a reír, tanto Remus como Nymphadora lo miraban sin entender:

-¿Qué si sé el dolor que eso causa?, lo sé mejor que nadie, fue ella la que me dijo que había sido un error. Y que Ron, no podía enterarse por nada del mundo. ¿Qué yo la usé?, Le dije que la quería y creí que ella a mí también. Pero después me dejó en claro que Ron, era el elegido.

Esta charla deberías tenerla con ella, no conmigo, Nymphadora.

De todas formas ya no tiene importancia, quiera o no ella, la quiero lejos de mí a partir de este momento. No habrá más errores o confusiones, no habrá más tonterías, me centraré en lo que debo hacer y ya.

Solo os pediré que le echéis un vistazo sin que lo note, no quiero volver a pasar por lo de la otra noche una vez más.

Se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto y tras lanzar un hechizo la abrió, se encontró de frente con Malfoy, el cual parecía haber estado aporreando la puerta.

-Ya era hora, ¿qué demonios hacías Potter?

-No te importa.

-Luna nos está esperando abajo.

Este asintió sin más, ya se esperaba que Malfoy, quisiera acompañarlos:

-Pues mejor será ir rápido.

-¿Ir, a dónde?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Remus desconfiado.

-Al valle Godrig, tengo que hacer una cosa.

-No, de eso nada, no irás de nuevo, y mucho menos con un mortifago.

-¿Me lo vas a impedir?, ¿crees que tienes derecho a hacer tal cosa?

Dejando a este parado y seguramente furioso, se fue seguido de Malfoy, no iba a tardar, solo le enseñaría el lugar a Luna y regresaría. ¿Qué podía salir mal en eso?

"_**OPV"**_

-Esto, Castaña, creo que es mejor que tú y yo nos vayamos de aquí.

Escuchó que decía Sirius, mientras caminaba hasta Hermione y tiraba de su brazo. La miró de reojo y se percató de que la chica no parecía poder actuar o moverse.

-¿Qué he hecho?

La escuchó susurrar, y de un momento a otro calló de rodillas al suelo, no había dejado de sostener la esfera plateada entre sus manos con toda la fuerza posible.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa Granger?

Sirius se había colocado a la altura de ella, no pudo evitar mirar a James y después a Hermione, de los dos, ella la necesitaba más.

Se acercó a esta y apartando algo a Sirius declaró:

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

-Soy una persona horrible, yo, ¿cómo pudo darme algo tan preciado para él?, ¿por qué pensó en mí?

-Quizás siguiera alguna indicación o algo. ¿Por qué crees que no te mereces tenerlo?, Harry piensa que no hay nadie mejor para…

-No lo digas, por favor no sigas, no quiero saberlo, no quiero tenerlo, tengo que devolvérselo.

-Eso sería un error. Así, creo que lo herirías más.

Declaró James, ella y Hermione miraron ahora a este.

-Pero vosotros no lo entendéis, ¿por qué dármelo y no quedárselo él?, Era de Lily Potter, ¿cómo voy a aceptarlo?

Sirius, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa ante esa declaración, James formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, mientras que ella, intentaba evitar su mirada a toda costa.

-¿Y qué con eso? -Escuchó que preguntaba James sin más: -Si ella se lo regaló a él, ahora le pertenecía, según mi punto de vista, él, tiene todo el derecho de regalarlo a quien quiera. ¿Por qué es tan importante que él lo tenga?, no le veo el problema.

-¿No le ves el problema?, ¿tú no querrías tenerlo, guardarlo como un tesoro?

-Por favor, es un maldito regalo de su madre, no el tesoro nacional, tanto alboroto por una maldita esfera, de verdad, si veo a su madre en algún momento, le diré que ni se le ocurra regalarle nada más a su hijo, pues parece que es….

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar de ella de esa forma?, ¿quién te has creído que eres para si quiera mencionar a uno solo de los Potter?

Hermione, ahora a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, miraba a Sirius furiosa. Este por su parte la miraba sorprendido por su reacción.

-Mira rizosa, no estoy dispuesto a aguantar tremendo drama absurdo.

-¿Absurdo?, eres una persona despreciable. Y te advierto antes de que te marches, como digas una sola cosa de James o Lily Potter delante de Harry, no seré la única que te diga algunas cosas.

-¿Qué se supone que no debo decir?, ¿Que es un hijo de mama?, dime castaña, ilumíname sobre lo que me puede suceder si digo algo malo de esos dos.

Lily estaba clara que debía intervenir, Hermione, parecía dispuesta a asesinar a Sirius en cualquier momento.

-Hermione, déjalo, él no sabe nada de nada. No entiende porque no…

-Entonces será mejor iluminarlo para que no meta la pata. Los padres de Harry, fueron asesinados hace dieciséis años por Voldemort, miserable imbécil.

-HERMIONE.

Demasiado tarde llegó Remus de ese tiempo a la escena. Sirius, retrocedió horrorizado ante las palabras dichas por Hermione y acabo en el suelo al chocar contra algo. James, por su parte, estaba completamente petrificado.

Y ella no se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba claro que él, debía haberse dado cuenta de que ella sí sabía eso.

Hermione miró a Remus sorprendida por el grito que acababa de meter, estaba claro que no entendía a que se debía eso.

-¿Qué sucede Remus?

-Nada, maldita sea, no sucede nada.

Escuchó que este decía, más ella pudo notar su tono furioso, y sin duda Hermione también lo percibió.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algunas cosas, vosotros tres id a vuestras habitaciones, luego iré a veros.

Hermione, miró a los tres desconcertada. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste, más ella solo se fijaba en James. Este se encontraba completamente blanco y parecía que si alguien no lo sujetaba acabaría en el suelo en cualquier momento.

Vio a esta fruncir el ceño, parecía estar preguntándose qué podía estar pasándole a él. Ella misma se atrevió a mirar a James, y lo vio cerrar los ojos a la par que cerraba ambos puños con fuerza, sin duda estaba asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar y sobre todo, conteniéndose para no estallar en ese mismo lugar.

Cuando James abrió los ojos, el único que existía en esa habitación para él, era Remus Lupin de ese tiempo. Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos y después declarar:

-Primero quiero hablar yo, contigo.

Remus ayudó a Sirius a levantarse, el cual ahora miraba también a James, solo que este parecía más alarmado.

-Me temo que no es posible. Ella, es mí prioridad. Además, preciso que aviséis al resto, lo que tengo que hablaros, es con todos presentes.

Remus iba a girarse y obligar a Sirius a salir, cuando de repente James, más rápido de lo que ninguno hubiese podido esperar, sacó su varita de su bolsillo y apuntó a la puerta de la sala.

Esta se cerró con tremendo portazo, ocasionando que sin duda todos en la casa se enteraran.

-Nada de eso. -La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de James, la alarmó, ¿qué le sucedía? –No te daré tiempo a inventarte una excusa, no consentiré más mentiras por tú parte, ni más ocultamientos. Se acabó Remus, quiero que me expliques ahora.

-Este no es el momento, tengo prisa, he de ir a buscar a Harry, y tengo algo importante que hablar con Hermione.

-¿Crees que me importa lo más mínimo?

-James amigo, no crees que…

-Cállate Canuto, esto es entre Remus y yo.

Un grito de sorpresa se escuchó en el lugar, todos menos James, miraron a Hermione:

-¿Cómo acabas de llamarlo?

James formó una sonrisa en su rostro e iba a hablar cuando Remus, intervino:

-Ya está bien, ¿no te estás dando cuenta de lo que esto puede provocar?, Ella…

-Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ya saber que está pasando. Ahora hablarás, no me importa que toda la maldita casa se entere Remus. A mí eso me trae sin cuidado. Quiero que me digas ahora mismo si lo que ella dijo, es cierto o no.

-Lo es, yo misma acompañé a Harry hace unos días a nuestras tumbas. Yo fui con él a nuestra casa, y por lo que me dijo, yo, de alguna manera, le hice ver que tú, debías poseer ese colgante. No como Elkins, sino con una carta que al parecer le dejé.

Eso último lo dijo mirando a Hermione, ya que no era capaz a mirar a James.

-Así que es cierto. -Escuchó que decía Sirius, lo miró, y se sorprendió al ver que la miraba a ella, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y asentir con resignación. -Pero, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿Y por Voldemort?, él no mata a nadie en persona.

Sirius, hablaba sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que decía, se percató de que Hermione, se quedaba un momento congelada y después miraba a Remus.

Este la miró de reojo. Ambos a la vez hicieron un gesto casi imperceptible, y estaba segura de que si no fuera porque ella estaba tan cerca de Hermione, ni siquiera se había percatado del mismo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Y bien? -Escuchó que decía James. —Estoy esperando una maldita respuesta a esas preguntas que Sirius formuló.

Hermione se puso en pie y ella la acompañó, escuchó un suspiro de frustración por parte de Remus y cuando miró a este, lo vio despeinarse el poco pelo que tenía. Parecía a punto de perder el control.

-Mira James, no puedo decirte nada al respecto. ¿No lo entiendes?, Esto podría ser nefasto, no podemos saber las consecuencias que traerá.

-No me importa, solo te estoy pidiendo que me digas la razón, de porqué Voldemort en persona, nos mato a Lil y a mí.

-Porque fuisteis un estorbo. Luchasteis tres veces contra él y vencisteis. Cansado de quedar inferior ante vosotros, se decidió por terminar cuanto antes. De forma ruin y rastrera, os atacó en vuestra propia casa, justo cuando estabais a punto de acostaros. Fue una sorpresa para vosotros, ninguno pudo actuar lo suficientemente rápido, solo pudisteis salvar a Harry y ya.

Hermione fue la que hablo, y lo dijo con una voz tan baja, que casi era imposible poder escucharla. James, se fijó en ella unos momentos, y después en Remus.

Este miraba a Hermione furioso.

-Tres veces. Así que nos enfrentamos a Voldemort tres veces y resulta que al final acabamos muertos a sus manos. ¿Dónde queda el dicho de a la tercera va la vencida? -James, hablaba para él solo, y parecía tremendamente desilusionado. –Dime solo una cosa más, Remus, ¿eres feliz?, ¿al menos tú y Sirius habéis alcanzado la felicidad que ninguno de los demás parece haber logrado?

Remus iba a contestar a esa pregunta, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir más mentiras, por lo que declaró:

-No, James, tal vez Remus sí lo haya logrado. Pero Sirius; -se quedó unos segundos callada, ¿cómo les afectaría esa nueva bomba?, suspiró, ya había comenzado, no podía detenerse ahora: -James, me temo que él murió hace dos años. Por lo que Alice y yo hemos podido averiguar, parece que Sirius, intentó ayudar a Harry en algo y murió a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, la que por otra parte hemos descubierto, que es nada más y nada menos, que tu prima, Sirius.

Lo que menos se hubiese imaginado que harían, era la forma que habían escogido ambos para reaccionar. Sirius y James, rompieron a reír. Ella, Hermione y Remus, los miraron desconcertados y para sorpresa de ella, Remus y Hermione, completamente perdidos y seguramente pensando que esos dos, acababan de perder la cabeza.

-¿Podéis explicarme que gracia tiene?

Exigió saber ella enfadada, James, se enderezó de nuevo y mirándola divertido declaró:

-Eso es imposible amor, nosotros mismos hemos visto a Sirius hoy mismo.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?, eso es imposible, yo estaba con Harry cuando eso sucedió, yo lo vi caer tras recibir el hechizo de esa miserable.

Dijo Hermione dando unos pasos hacía ellos, a pesar de que parecía escéptica, también percibió el deseo de que eso fuera real en su voz. El anhelo. Lo que provocó que Sirius y James la miraran.

-Te digo que estás equivocada rizosa, yo, estoy muy vivito y coleando.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice, James, sonrió de medio lado. Iban a decir algo más, cuando la puerta salió volando de su sitio. Todos sorprendidos miraron hacía ese lugar.

En la entrada se encontraba la esposa de Remus, parecía furiosa y miraba hacía el lugar donde antes estaba la puerta con un odio impresionante.

-Nym, ¿qué sucede?

-Un ataque.

-¿Dónde?

-En el maldito valle de Godrig.

Remus palideció en el acto y todos lo miraron cuando él declaró:

-No es posible, eso es…

-Y parece ser que Voldemort en persona está en el lugar, no creo que haga falta decirte porque.

-Maldita sea, Harry.

Remus, desapareció en el acto de la sala, seguido de él, su esposa, desapareció también.

-¿Solo irán ellos?

Preguntó Hermione, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta, en ella se encontraba Molly, la cual negó, estaba algo pálida y era evidente su miedo.

-No, George, Bill y Arthur también, creo que consiguieron contactar con Kinsgley, pero no puedo asegurártelo.

-Quiero…

-NO, Tú acabas de recuperarte, no irás a ninguna parte, serías un estorbo más que una ayuda y lo sabes.

"_**OPV"**_

Estúpido, estúpido, y mil veces estúpido. Debería de haberse imaginado, que nada de eso, era buena idea. ¿Cuándo, acompañar a San Potter a alguna parte, había sido adecuado?

NUNCA.

Maldita sea, ese chico conseguía llamar al peligro, como la basura atraía a las moscas.

No lograba entender cómo era posible, que en pleno día, los mortifagos, hubiesen decidido salir a pasear, y no a cualquier lugar, no, tenía que ser al mismo que ellos iban.

Y lo peor es que ahora Potter, parecía haber descubierto algo. Su mirada se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo era posible?

La verdad es que nunca se había planteado visitar el valle de Godrig, ¿por qué hacerlo?, él, era hijo de mortifagos, lo que equivalía a odiar ese lugar y evitarlo como si de la peste se tratara. Más por Luna, había accedido a ir.

Ella le había suplicado que los acompañase, pero cuando estaban cerca de la casa, se había negado a ir más lejos.

San Potter, había convencido a Luna de que fuera con él, ambos, cogidos de la mano, se habían alejado juntos. Él, se había quedado en la posada del lugar. La dueña, no le había quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento.

Eso lo había molestado lo indecible, para qué mentir, pero se había aguantado, hasta que había visto entrar en la posada a dos mortifagos. Los padres de Goyle y Nott.

Miró a su alrededor e intentó cubrirse con su capa, debía marchase de allí cuanto antes, y lo más importante, recoger a esos dos.

-Maldito seas Potter, y malditas tus ideas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Había escuchado que le preguntaba la posadera, no pudo evitar mirarla con cierto desprecio, era un Malfoy después de todo, él, no se hablaba con según qué personas.

-¿Qué le importa?

Le espetó, y se dispuso a marcharse cuanto antes, más la mujer, que aunque bastante mayor, era rápida, lo cogió de la capa y tiro de él. Se quedó como idiota colgando y su capucha cayó, revelando su rostro al completo:

-He preguntado a qué te refieres con Potter y sus malditas ideas, ¿qué ideas?

-Quiso hacer una maldita visita, ahora suélteme inmediatamente si no quiere que…

-¿Una visita?, ese muchacho es un insensato.

La mujer lo soltó, y él, no pudo aguantar el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, se llevó consigo el taburete que antes ocupaba, lo que provocó un buen revuelo en la posada, consiguiendo lo que él había intentado evitar.

Llamar la atención de los mortifagos.

-¿Malfoy?, vaya, vaya, el señor tenebroso estará contento de verte.

-Corre muchacho, corre y avísalo que se marche de aquí de inmediato. No sé qué mosca les habrá picado a ambos, pero el que no debe ser nombrado, también anda por aquí.

Al escuchar esas palabras, había salido corriendo del lugar, escuchó un estruendo en el interior de la posada, y cómo la mujer gritaba algo. También oyó, las maldiciones dichas por los mortifagos, más prefirió no pararse.

Tenía que alcanzar al cara-rajada cuanto antes, debía sacar a Luna de allí, no deseaba que le sucediese nada a ella. A pesar de ser quien era, ella, había conseguido lo que nadie más había hecho. Convertirse en su cosa más preciada.

Se había sorprendido a sí mismo, al pensar, en que sería capaz de matar y de dejarse matar, por conseguir que ella, estuviese segura.

Su carrera, lo llevó hasta una bifurcación de caminos, y tuvo que detenerse en seco, ¿Izquierda o Derecha?, ¿cuál era el maldito camino a tomar?

El tiempo que había perdido escogiendo, había sido decisivo, casi sin respiración y cansado al máximo, había llegado en el mismo instante en que San Potter, tras decir algo, se quedaba helado a mitad de la frase y se ponía rápidamente de pie.

Se percató de que miraba a Luna como con miedo y lo vio susurrar algo, después negaba y volvía hablar para quedarse de nuevo callado, más no era el único que se había quedado helado, pues Luna, estaba en el mismo estado.

Iba a acercarse, cuando escuchó la voz siseante del señor tenebroso.

-Pues lo es, Potter.

Y ahí estaban todas las piezas, situadas en el tablero, ¿cómo iban a salir de esa?

"_**OPV"**_

La verdad es que no estaba muy convencida de lo que Harry Potter le decía. Y ver la carta, no había terminado de convencerla.

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, no había cesado en su intento de averiguar, quién de todas las chicas que estaban alrededor de su padre, era su madre.

Más solo había dos candidatas decisivas. Las dos habían besado a su padre la misma noche, así que podía ser cualquiera de ellas. Pero se decantaba más por la de los ojos de su mismo color.

Además, Granger, la amiga de Harry, no le caía nada bien, y ahora había descubierto que era una ladrona. Ella, había intentado darle una oportunidad para conocerla mejor.

Incluso había ido a verla cuando se encontraba mal, no podía dejar de agradecerle a ella, la ayuda que le había prestado contra ese hombre horrible.

Había escuchado las historias de sus tías y sobre todo de su madre, pero nunca había podido hacerse a la idea de lo que significaba estar enfrente de él. Ver su rostro desde tan cerca, sentir su magia, y sobre todo sus cuchillos.

Cuando su madre le hablaba de la batalla entre Harry Potter y Voldemort, siempre le decía que Harry, había tenido que resistir muchas cosas, entre ellas, sentir una y otra vez la maldición Crucius, que era como si te clavasen multitud de cuchillos por todo el cuerpo.

¿Se lo había creído?, no, le parecía imposible que algo así existiera, hasta que se la habían lanzado a ella.

Siempre creyó que era una forma de su madre de hacer la historia más oscura y entretenida, además de conseguir, que Harry Potter, quedara como un héroe aún mayor.

Más no era el caso, sin embargo, ella, se había hecho la valiente y le había gritado a la cara que Harry, acabaría con él. Ella lo sabía, su madre se lo había contado.

Mas si ese era el final en verdad, ¿dónde estaba Harry Potter en su época?, nunca, excepto en las historias que le contaban, lo había visto. Y era evidente que se llevaba muy bien con la que ella creía que era su madre. Luna Elkins, se llamaba.

Desde hacía un tiempo, no dejaba de verla con Harry Potter, y era evidente que eran grandes amigos, ¿por qué nunca había ido él a visitarlos?

¿Podría ser que el final de la historia fuese otro?

Miró de reojo al chico y se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora estaban discutiendo su tío Draco y él, este le decía que no deseaba ir hasta la casa, y Harry le decía que no había problema, que se quedara en la posada a esperarlos.

Viendo a ese muchacho de diecisiete años, y habiendo estado tan cerca de ese despreciable hombre, no podía evitar preguntarse, si en serio Harry Potter, podría derrotar a este.

-¿No te importa cierto Luna?, Irás conmigo, ¿qué me dices?

Harry la miraba directamente a los ojos y sonreía de medio lado. A pesar del miedo, de las dudas y de su enfado, no pudo evitar corresponder su sonrisa. ¿Qué importaba todo eso ahora?, en ese momento estaba sola con Harry, y quería disfrutar su compañía.

Tanto si ganaba o no a ese Voldemort, ella, lo recordaría siempre como era. Un chico que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, aún podía sonreírle a ella. Y sobre todo estar a su lado y apoyarla.

Asintió contenta:

-Pues lo dicho, en una hora lo máximo nos largamos Potter.

-Lo que quieras.

Dijo Harry despreciando con un gesto sus palabras. Él le ofreció su mano y gustosa la cogió, cualquiera que la viera podría pensar que parecía una niña pequeña, pero seguro, que nadie podría decir, que había estado tan cerca del gran Harry Potter.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, y siguió caminando con él:

-¿Te gusta la escuela Luna?

-Si, es curioso, pero cuando mi madre me hablaba de ti, nunca menciono Hogwarts.

-Siempre dices que tú madre te hablaba de mí. Ahora que Malfoy no está, ¿me dirías quién es tú madre?

-Ella es Jane Evans, es una mujer muy guapa y buena. La quiero mucho, y siempre jugaba conmigo. Hacíamos galletas juntas, incluso mi padre nos ayudaba. Mis amigos decían que mi madre era hermosa.

Algún compañero incluso me entregaba cartas para que se las diese a ella. -No pudo evitar dejar salir una risa alegre ante ese recuerdo: -Mi madre enrojecía, mientras que mi padre cogía las cartas enfadado y las leía. Sus caras siempre me hacían reír. Mi madre le decía que era un celoso irremediable.

Aunque ella no era quien para hablar; en una ocasión, una mujer que vendía algo de puerta en puerta, le dijo algo a mí padre. No sé que fue, pero mi padre enrojeció y mi madre furiosa y declarando un _"Será Posible"_, salió a la puerta, le plantó un beso a mi padre en los labios y declaró. _"Tiene dueña, así que, largo."_

Harry la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella buscó algo más para contarle cuando sus ojos descubrieron el lugar al que se dirigían.

Frunció el ceño, y sintió un escalofrío, ese lugar…

Poco a poco fueron acercándose a la casa blanca que se encontraba en ruinas. Cada paso que daba para acercarse a la misma, se sentía más insegura y con miedo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Mira, esa es la casa. Ahí encontré el colgante.

Se detuvo en seco, y se negó a dar un paso más:

-Ven Luna, te mostraré el lugar donde encontré el colgante.

Sintió como él tiraba de ella, más no cedió. Las imágenes de sus sueños la asaltaron.

Era la misma casa que veía en sus pesadillas, la misma casa que la aterrorizaba. Sin poder controlarse comenzó a temblar y a negar. Él noto enseguida su miedo e intentó retenerla:

-¿Qué sucede Luna?, ¿Qué te pasa?

-No, no me obligues a entrar ahí, no quiero…

-No pasa nada, yo ya he entrado y mírame estoy bien.

Él se colocó a su altura y una vez más se encontró mirando sus ojos, también sintió sus manos reposando con cuidado sobre sus hombros:

-Este lugar me da miedo, aquí pasó algo malo, lo sé, no quiero entrar, no quiero…

-Escucha Luna, no tienes nada que temer. _**Este es el valle de Godrig, aquí es donde yo…**_

Sintió como el agarre de él se hacía más fuerte en sus hombros, más casi no lo notó, pues un recuerdo asaltó su mente:

_**["Todo a su alrededor le era desconocido y el miedo la embargaba, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar?**_

_**Miró hacía todas partes, pero nada le resultaba familiar, hacía bastante frío, estaban casi a punto de entrar en invierno, por lo que el frío era casi insoportable.**_

_**Se abrazó con sus propias manos, entre el miedo y el frío no podía dar ni un paso.**_

_**Sus ojos se fijaron en el frente y de repente recordó uno de sus sueños, era mentira, ese lugar lo conocía, y recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho sobre el mismo, pero aún así, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.**_

_**¿Dónde estaban sus padres?, ¿Por qué no iban a ayudarle?**_

_**-LUNA, LUNA.**_

_**-Papa, PAPA, ¿Estoy aquí?**_

_**Giró sobre sí para buscar a su padre y lo descubrió corriendo hacía ella, sonrió y rápidamente corrió hacía él.**_

_**-¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?**_

_**-No lo sé, pero mucho, no sé como llegué, ¿qué me está pasando?**_

_**-No te preocupes, no es nada. ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?**_

_**-Es el lugar con el que sueño a veces, a este sitio he venido antes con alguien más, pero no recuerdo con quien, ¿qué significa esto?, ¿dónde estamos?**_

_**-Este es el valle de Godrig hija, aquí es donde yo nací."]**_

Se fijó en como él se incorporaba y ella misma sabía que tenía una cara de sorpresa absoluta, ¿qué significaba eso?

-¿Dónde tú qué?

Se escuchó a sí misma preguntar, él, la miró de regreso y de nuevo sus ojos se encontraron:

-Nací. -lo vio negar y agregar: -Esto no es posible, no puede ser que…

No terminó la frase, más ella no precisaba que la terminase. Su propia mente le había dado la respuesta.

Nunca había visto a Harry Potter en persona, eso era mentira, solo que ella lo conocía como James Evans. ¿Entonces quién era James Evans en ese tiempo?, ¿Quién era al que ella había confundido con su padre?

¿Por qué su padre se había ocultado de esa forma?, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Debía regresar al lado de su tío Draco, debía hablar con él, decírselo, pero ahora más que nunca quería quedarse cerca de Harry, no, de su padre.

-Pues lo es, Potter.

Todo su cuerpo se congeló en el acto y rápidamente se giró, justo a sus espaldas se encontraba Lord Voldemort. El miedo la embargó, un miedo conocido, el mismo que sentía cuando tenía pesadillas sobre ese lugar.

"_**OPV"**_

No era posible, no podía serlo, ¿verdad?, tenía que ser una maldita broma de ese indeseable de Malfoy. Sí, seguramente era eso. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Más le extrañaba que Luna se hubiese prestado a algo así, sobre todo, ¿cómo había sabido Malfoy lo que él había soñado?

_**["Todo a su alrededor le era desconocido y el miedo la embargaba, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar?**_

_**Miró hacía todas partes, pero nada le resultaba familiar, hacía bastante frío, estaban casi a punto de entrar en invierno, por lo que el frío era casi insoportable.**_

_**Se abrazó con sus propias manos, entre el miedo y el frío no podía dar ni un paso.**_

_**Sus ojos se fijaron en el frente y de repente recordó uno de sus sueños, era mentira, ese lugar lo conocía, y recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho sobre el mismo, pero aún así, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.**_

_**¿Dónde estaban sus padres?, ¿Por qué no iban a ayudarle?**_

_**-LUNA, LUNA.**_

_**-Papa, PAPA, ¿Estoy aquí?**_

_**Giró sobre sí para buscar a su padre y lo descubrió corriendo hacía ella, sonrió y rápidamente corrió hacía él.**_

_**-¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?**_

_**-No lo sé, pero mucho, no sé como llegué, ¿qué me está pasando?**_

_**-No te preocupes, no es nada. ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?**_

_**-Es el lugar con el que sueño a veces, a este sitio he venido antes con alguien más, pero no recuerdo con quien, ¿qué significa esto?, ¿dónde estamos?**_

_**-Este es el valle de Godrig hija, aquí es donde yo nací."]**_

Definitivamente tenía que haber algún error, tenía que estar soñando, claro, estaba dentro de un sueño y ya:

-¿Dónde tú qué?

Escuchar su voz en un susurro apagado, lo hizo sentirse algo incomodo, fijó de nuevo sus ojos en ella, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. Estaba mirando sus mismos ojos. Ella tenía su color de ojos, claro que lo había notado desde el primer día, pero en ese momento parecía ser algo de suma importancia:

-Naci. –susurró él a su vez, eran las mismas palabras, tenía que ser cosa de un dejavu de esos, lo que te sucede cuando sueñas algo y luego de repente te sucede. O que sientes que ya has vivido algo que en realidad has soñado: -Esto no es posible, no puede ser que…

Calló, no se sentía capaz a pronunciar esa palabra. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

-Pues lo es, Potter.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuestión de segundos, y en cuanto sus ojos y los de Voldemort se encontraron, sin pensar alargó ambas manos hacía Luna y la pegó contra él, abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

Luna temblaba asustada, y se aferró a su brazo, más no dejó de mirar a Voldemort en ningún momento.

¿Qué hacía él allí?

-Potter.

Miró de reojo sin perder de vista a Voldemort, hacía el lugar por el que Malfoy llegaba corriendo hacía él. Furioso entendió todo:

-Maldito despreciable. Así que este era tu plan, por eso no querías acompañarnos, para poder llamar a tú señor y avisarlo. Nunca debí confiar en ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Escuchó que decía Malfoy, más al ver que se acercaba a Luna y él, retrocedió y sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort gritó:

-Incarcerio.

Apuntando a Malfoy, unas cuerdas comenzaron a salir de su varita hacía este, más Luna también había sacado su varita y al mismo tiempo que él, ella había gritado un Protego hacía Malfoy.

Su escudo llegó antes que las cuerdas.

-NO, Luna, Malfoy está con Voldemort, no…

-No, mi tío Draco no está con ese despreciable, quiero irme de aquí, sacadme de aquí.

Escuchó como Luna comenzaba a llorar e intentaba soltarse de su agarre. Se sintió impotente, si seguía luchando por correr a Malfoy con tanta desesperación no podría retenerla más, sin exponerse completamente a un ataque de Voldemort.

Ya era demasiado extraño que no hubiese hecho nada por atacarlo.

-Interesante.

Lo escuchó murmurar. Sus ojos captaron unos haces de luz, provenientes de las calles del pueblo, seguramente se estaría librando una batalla.

-Suéltala Potter, le estás haciendo daño.

-No, no te dejaré acercarte a ella Malfoy.

-Entonces serán tres por el precio de dos.

Escuchó de nuevo que declaraba este, enfadado por no entender espetó:

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hoy vine a comprobar algo, pero la suerte parece sonreírme. Hubiese preferido esperar un poco, pero a la vista de lo propicio de nuestro encuentro, creo que adelantaré mis planes.

Quiero que te unas a mí Potter. Y esta vez, no te lo digo como cuando nos conocimos en tú primer año. Esta vez te ofrezco, ser tu maestro, estoy dispuesto a perdonarle la vida a todos los que solicites. A cambio, solo te deseo a ti.

Toda la escena quedó congelada, Luna dejó de luchar en el acto, Malfoy también miró hacía Voldemort con la boca abierta y él, dejó de sujetar a Luna con la fuerza que la estaba sujetando y se quedó sin saber que decir o hacer.

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿A qué venía esa actitud de él?, ¿Su maestro?, él, ya había tenido un maestro, Albus Dumbledore y no necesitaba más que ese. Empujó a Luna contra Malfoy y apretando sus puños, apuntó a Voldemort con su varita:

-Puedes estar seguro de que….

-No, no quiero escuchar tú respuesta aún Potter. Te daré tiempo a pensarlo muy bien, mientras tanto, creo que me llevaré un seguro.

Supo enseguida a lo que se refería y un miedo casi enloquecedor lo sobrecogió, miró a Luna abrazada a Malfoy y gritó:

-FUERA, LARGO, MALFOY SÁCALA DE AQUÍ.

-Crucio.

Se sorprendió al recibir la maldición en su propio cuerpo, no pudo evitar que un grito abandonara sus labios y caer de rodillas al suelo. Lo había engañado.

A pesar de sus gritos pudo escuchar la voz de Luna pidiéndole a Malfoy que lo ayudara. Más Malfoy intentaba sacarla de allí.

-NO, No podrá aguantarlo.

-Crucio.

Le dio tiempo a abrir los ojos, para ver como tres hechizos iguales volaban hasta él. Malditos miserables. Como pudo consiguió esquivar uno, más los otros dos le dieron de lleno.

Varias voces se escucharon a la par, todas y cada una de ellas diciendo diferentes maldiciones y hechizos, pudo distinguir algunos.

-Incarcero.

-Protego.

-Petrificus Totalus.

-Finite Incantatem.

-Depulso.

-Avara Kedabra.

-AYUDALO, AYUDA A MÍ…

No escuchó más la voz de Luna, Malfoy, había conseguido sacarla de allí o él había perdido el sentido del oído.

Todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo fue cortado de a una, sin poder aguantar su propio peso se quedó tirado en el suelo. Estaba dejándose arrastrar a la inconsciencia, cuando distinguió que justo a su lado, había un cuerpo caído.

Por la expresión de su rostro podía asegurar que había recibido el Avada Kedabra, otra víctima más por su culpa.

"_**Estoy dispuesto a perdonarle la vida a todos los que solicites. A cambio, solo te deseo a ti."**_


	15. Sirius, Hocicos, Canuto, ¿O solo un Cam?

_**Pues nada, este es el último capítulo de esta tanda, espero lo disfrutéis y me deis vuestra opinión al respecto, recordad que la próxima actualización será en la otra versión.**_

_**Pues nada, os dejo con mi merodeador favorito ;)**_

_**Sirius, Hocicos, Canuto, ¿O un simple Can?:**_

Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, a pesar de que llevaba cinco días sin moverse prácticamente de la cama pero no conseguía dormir, y mucho menos deseaba salir de su cuarto.

Sirius, había permanecido a su lado desde que lo trajeron del valle de Godrig. Porque aunque Remus se empeñase en decirle que ese gran Can, no era Sirius, él, no podía dejar de creerlo. Es cierto, si fuera Sirius, ya se habría trasformado y seguramente lo habría abrazado.

Estaba seguro de que era a la única persona a la que sería capaz de contarle lo que creía haber descubierto. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una de sus manos hacía los mismos.

Era padre, bueno, no en esos momentos, pero lo sería, llegaría a tener una hija. Y una bastante interesante. No pudo dejar de formar una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de todo, conseguiría ver algo de felicidad en su vida, ¿cuándo sería eso?, ¿podría preguntarle a ella de que año venía?

Quería saber todo de ella, a pesar de que había muchas cosas que temía saber, como por ejemplo, ¿por qué ella hablaba de Harry Potter y de su padre como si no fueran la misma persona?

A través de los extraños sueños que había tenido, sabía que él, vivía aún cuando Luna contaba con siete u ocho años, es más, según ella, en su onceavo cumpleaños habían sido atacados.

Y su padre, es decir él, la había obligado a marcharse de allí.

¿Por qué alejarla del mundo mágico?, él, nunca hubiese hecho tal cosa, pues él mismo, había sufrido el encontrarse de pleno con que pertenecía a un mundo distinto.

Él mismo, había tenido que soportar las burlas y los regaños de personas ajenas a la magia. Y después, sufrir la ignorancia hasta tal punto que ni siquiera sabía algo de su propio padre.

Al menos, su madre se había dedicado a contarle historias, eso había ayudado algo a Luna, a no sentirse una intrusa en su propia casa. ¿Quién sería su madre?, por lo que ella le había contado, (que no había sido mucho), no podía identificarla.

Sabía que era extremadamente celosa, y por lo que Luna le había dicho, él, también lo era de ella.

Suspiró, quería conocerla, deseaba poder pasar el mayor tiempo con ella. Pero no podía, era demasiado peligroso y ahora más. Voldemort lo sabía, ¿cómo y cuándo lo había descubierto?, ¿por qué quería a su pequeña?, ¿O habría mentido para atacarlo?

¿Entonces por qué había dicho que conseguiría tres en lugar de dos?, frustrado por no entender nada, se incorporó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y distinguió al Can negro.

Frunciendo los labios, cogió las gafas y se las puso. Miró de nuevo al perro, el cual estaba recostado en el suelo.

-Hocicos.

El perro lo ignoró por completo, enfadado ante esa respuesta, cogió la almohada y se la lanzó, le dio en la cabeza y este ahora sí, levantó la misma y lo miró.

Seguidamente le ladró:

-A callar, deja de hacer el tonto. ¿Quieres transformarte de una maldita vez?, quiero hablar contigo, y no me hace gracia parecer estúpido por hablar con un maldito perro enorme.

El perro se puso en pie y se estiró, después se sentó y lo miró de nuevo como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Ven aquí.

Golpeó la cama y el perro corrió hasta saltar encima y dejarse acariciar tras las orejas.

-¿Será verdad que no eres Sirius?-El perro ladró y movió la cola contento. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, sobre todo porque a su mente vino el recuerdo de lo que Sirius le había contado.-¿Habrás decidido seguir las instrucciones de mi padre de quedarte como perro permanentemente?-Miró a través de la ventana y después hacía la puerta:-¿Qué me dices, salimos a dar una vuelta?

Como respuesta el perro saltó de la cama al suelo y comenzó a arañar la puerta con sus patas delanteras y a ladrar.

-Eso sí lo has entendido.

Suspiró y se calzó, miró su ropa, era el chándal que se había puesto en la mañana, si bien no había salido del cuarto, sí que se había tomado la molestia de ducharse y cambiarse, eso sí, cuando todos se habían marchado.

No deseaba por nada del mundo tener que aguantar a ninguno.

Iba hacía la puerta cuando recordó lo que había en el primer cajón de la mesita, tras pensarlo unos momentos se decidió. No podía dejarlo ahí.

Caminó hasta esta, abrió el mismo y cogió el relicario, había conseguido una buena cadena, se la colocó al cuello y lo ocultó dentro de su camiseta. El tacto del mismo contra su piel era frío como el hielo. Más era preferible eso a que alguien más lo cogiera de allí.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa sin ser visto por nadie, cosa que agradeció infinitamente. Abrió la puerta y ambos salieron al exterior, agradeció haberse acordado de coger una chaqueta.

Juntos comenzaron a caminar, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y su boca, la refugio en el cuello de la chaqueta, aunque tuvo que encogerse un poco en sí mismo pues este no era muy grande.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó recorriendo las calles del pueblo con Sirius a su lad, olisqueando y mirando todo a su alrededor.

Había descubierto que se trataba de un pueblo muggel, no había ni rastro de magia en todo el lugar. Eso sí, el ambiente de la fiesta que era, no se podía negar.

Incluso habían colocado un reloj que marcaba la hora en la plaza del mismo. Aunque en lugar de marcar la hora que era, lo que mostraba era el tiempo que quedaba para que ese día terminase.

Fin de año, lo que los dejaba con unos siete días más de vacaciones, y el plan de Hermione, de practicar las contra-maldiciones, había quedado solo en palabras.

Se paró un momento a observar un escaparate, era una inmensa librería, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a través del cristal a un hombre medio arrodillado ante un niño.

Le mostraba varios libros, y el niño parecía estar decidiendo cual escoger.

¿Le gustaría a Luna leer?, si la respuesta era sí, ¿qué clase de cosas leería?, sintió como Hocicos se colocaba a su lado y apoyaba sus patas delanteras en el borde del escaparate, para mirar en el interior de la tienda.

La verdad es que le había resultado algo curioso ese comportamiento. Pues en cada escaparate que él se paraba a mirar, el perro, lo imitaba. Miraba en el interior, más solo en los establecimientos en que lo que había era comida, es que él, debía arrancarlo del lugar.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a casa.

No deseaba hacerlo, no tenía ganas, era cierto que deseaba saber más de Luna, pero temía acercarse, y más después de lo que había sucedido en el valle de Godrig, según lo que Malfoy le había dicho al día siguiente, cuando le pidió el horcux, Luna, había tenido que recibir un hechizo Desmayus, pues había llegado histérica al cuartel.

También lo había amenazado. Algo que le resultó muy difícil de asimilar en el acto, pero cuando le había aclarado la amenaza, se había quedado tan sumamente petrificado, que no había podido contestarle a tiempo.

Las palabras exactas habían sido:

"_**-Una cosa más Potter. No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste en el pueblo, porque te juro que acabaré contigo.**_ –En ese punto, él lo había mirado apunto de decirle algunas cosas, no obstante Malfoy, no había terminado: _**-No consentiré que por una de tus estupideces, hieran a mi sobrina, y mucho menos que tú, la separes de mí, como intentaste hacerlo. Quedas advertido Potter, si a ella le pasa algo, yo mismo te mataré, o moriré intentándolo."**_

Escuchar a Malfoy hablar de esa forma de su propia hija, lo había dejado helado. No había sabido que decir o actuar, ¿creería enserio que Luna era un familiar de él?

Si ese era el caso, debía aclarar algunas cosas con él, entre otras que quien no iba a consentir que hirieran a Luna, era él.

En ese momento no se había percatado de algunas cosas, pero tras pensarlo más detenidamente, se había dado cuenta de algo. Luna apreciaba a Malfoy. Lo quería en verdad.

¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿en qué mundo alternativo él, permitiría que su hija apreciara a Malfoy hasta esos extremos?

Otra cosa curiosa, había sido lo unida que ella estaba a Luna Lovegood, vale que ella era una amiga de él, pero el amor que sentía por esos dos, era superior a todo lo demás.

Exceptuando tal vez a sus padres. De los que hablaba con un tono de devoción absoluta, pues a pesar de que parecía enfadada con su madre, la quería y mucho.

También había notado algo más, el tío con el que él se había peleado por meterse con Malfoy, no podía ser nada más y nada menos que Ron. ¿Cómo podía defender a Malfoy, e incluso pelearse con su mejor amigo, en lugar de unirse a él para echarlo?

¿Por qué lo llamaba ella tío Draco?, era evidente que él, no tenía hermanas, y Draco tampoco, además, no podía imaginarse a él, casado con una Malfoy.

Aunque esta existiera.

¿Entonces cómo habían podido llegar a emparentar?, ¿conocería a alguna chica que tuviera una hermana capaz de aguantar a Malfoy?, era la única explicación posible que se le ocurría.

La otra, era que él se hubiese casado con Ginny y Malfoy se volviese Gay, cosa que creía no era, ¿verdad?, además, ninguno de los hermanos de Ginny lo era, bueno, no podía poner la mano en el fuego por Percy.

¿Cómo explicar entonces ese parentesco?, había decidido olvidarlo de momento, tal vez, le preguntaría a Luna en alguna ocasión.

Llegaron a la casa cerca de las diez de la noche. Al llamar a la puerta de la misma, quien le abrió fue Remus. Este lo miró con el ceño fruncido:

-Solo salí a dar una vuelta con Sirius.

-¿Con Sirius?

Preguntó alarmado Remus, él, lo miró un momento desconcertado y miró a sus pies, Remus, siguió su mirada para encontrarse con el Can.

-Ah, el perro, ¿sigues pensando que es él?

Se encogió de hombros y entró en la casa, Sirius lo siguió al interior. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, escuchó una risa que reconoció en el acto. Al mirar de donde provenía, pudo ver a Hermione y Ron salir de la cocina abrazados, este la tenía cogida de la cintura a ella, y ella reía por algo que este le había dicho.

Dejó de mirar en el acto, y el perro comenzó a ladrarle a Ron y Hermione.

Sonrió de medio lado, aunque nadie más lo vio, le agradaba saber que al perro le gustaban esas escenitas tanto como a él.

-Hola Harry, ¿vas a salir?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Ron.

-¿Harry?

Escuchó que decía ella entre sorprendida y alarmada, cuando se giró y los miró, Hermione, se había separado de Ron.

-No, acabo de llegar.

Le respondió, después miró a Hermione y le saludo con la cabeza:

-Vamos hocicos, será mejor que entremos en calor.

-¿Hocicos?

Escuchó que preguntaba Hermione. No se molestó en contestar, además Remus y Ron prefirieron hacerlo por él:

-Sí, Harry está empeñado en adoptar ese enorme perro, a mí madre no le gusta, al igual que a la mayoría de los de la orden, le ha llamado Hocicos.

-En realidad, cree que es Hocicos.

-Pero eso es…

-Lo sé, pero no quiere entrar en razón.

Fue lo último que escuchó por parte de Remus. Entró en la sala y se acercó al fuego, se sentó en el suelo enfrente del mismo, encima de la alfombra, Sirius, no tardó en ponerse a su lado y apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas.

-Parece que te tiene mucho aprecio.

Escucharlo hablarle ya le resultó raro, pero verlo sentarse justo a su lado, lo dejó helado, ¿qué demonios quería Evans?

-Quería decirte que lamento mi comportamiento de estos días atrás.

Ni siquiera lo miró, le traía sin cuidado lo que este quisiera decirle, la verdad es que no deseaba seguir allí sentado. Se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para no ser tan obvio y después se retiraría.

-¿Estás mejor de lo del otro día?, Según creo, estuviste en medio de un ataque.

Siguió acariciando a Sirius sin más, ¿qué le importaba a este cómo estuviese o no?, maldita sea, ¿Cuánto tiempo era el adecuado?, desde que lo había visto besando a Hermione, no lo podía ver ni en pintura.

Antes ya había comenzado a sentirse intranquilo a su lado, más desde que había insultado a Elkins. Pero desde la celebración en Hogwarts, el resentimiento y el odio habían crecido en su interior.

Y ahora venía a hablarle como si nada.

-Estoy intentando entablar una conversación contigo, ¿pero sabes?, es muy difícil conseguirlo, si la otra parte ni siquiera te mira. Ya ni te digo, si ni se toma la molestia de contestar.

¿Se daría cuenta de que no quería hablar con él, se rendiría entonces y lo dejaría tranquilo?, esa esperanza nació en él, así no tendría que irse de ese calor tan exquisito que le estaba brindando la chimenea.

-Pues nada, me pondré a hablar, al menos sé que me escuchas. Verás, te diré que no me caías mal, sin embargo, creí que estabas intentando quitarme algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Soy una persona celosa por naturaleza, un defecto sin importancia, bueno, puede que algo de importancia sí que tenga. Pero soy así, además de bocazas, ¿te pasa a ti también?, decir algo que no quieres decir y acabar hiriendo a quien no quieres hacerlo.

Si es el caso, entonces entenderás mi situación al respecto. Pero me estoy yendo por los pelos de medusa, lo que quiero decir es que me molesta que estés tanto con Elkins, por eso yo…

Ya esta, era evidente que no iba a dejarlo en paz, suspiró cansado y se puso en pie, iba a alejarse, cuando él lo retuvo:

-Es de mala educación dejar a alguien con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Prefieres eso, o que te lance un hechizo?, por favor di que lo segundo, así podré desahogarme tranquilo.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y sin soltarlo se puso en pie:

-¿Quieres intentarlo?, sé que Hermione ha preparado una sala para duelos, ¿te apetece que probemos?, Será una manera de aclarar algunas cosas, ¿qué me dices?

No le molestó tanto la sonrisa que portaba de complicidad y cierta superioridad, como el hecho de que él, supiera algo de Hermione, que él mismo desconocía.

¿Qué venía a recriminarle por pasar tiempo con Elkins?, sonrió de medio lado y tras unos segundos declaró:

-Perfecto, me parece una idea genial.

"_**OPV"**_

Sirius tenía razón.

Pensar esa simple frase lo hizo enfadar, ¿cómo era posible que lo entendiera si ni siquiera lo conocía aún?

Habían discutido la noche anterior, cuando le dijo que buscaría a Harry para hablar con él, acercarse un poco a quien sería su futuro hijo.

Después de pensarlo seriamente, se había percatado de que haciendo cuentas, Harry, no había pasado más de un año de vida con él. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

No obstante, se le había brindado la oportunidad de conocerlo, y la estaba desperdiciando. Más eso se acabaría ese mismo día. Había esperado que bajara, pero no lo hizo, y cuando se decidió a ir a buscarlo a su cuarto, se encontró con que no estaba en el mismo.

Lo buscó por toda la casa, cuando Remus llegó para la celebración de año nuevo, se sorprendió al verlo maldecir. Preguntó dónde estaba el maldito perro y al no encontrarlo, se supuso que estaban juntos.

Al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, y tal y como había estado haciendo desde que llegaron a la resolución de que este no estaba, se asomó una vez más. Y ahí lo vio, sin embargo, estuvo tentado a no bajar a hablarle.

Él, también pudo ver a Hermione y Ron juntos, Harry, no estaría del mejor humor, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa situación tirante entre ellos.

Al ver como se sentaba cerca del fuego se había acercado. Estaba seguro de que podían mantener una conversación. Sirius, estaba equivocado al decirle que Harry, no le hablaría así sin más.

Pero el resultado no había sido el que hubiese esperado, ni mucho menos.

¿Era ese chico su hijo en verdad?, ¿cómo demonios era eso posible?

Se encontraba de rodillas, mirándolo desde esa posición.

Harry, sonreía con superioridad y jugaba con su varita en una de sus manos, mientras que sostenía la suya propia con la otra, sin dejar de estar alerta por si debía utilizarla de nuevo.

A pesar de que era innecesario, sin varita, y tirado en el suelo como se encontraba, solo podría derribarlo si se lanzaba contra él dispuesto a golpearlo. Y tenía el presentimiento de que no sería lo suficientemente rápido para ello.

La primera sorpresa había llegado, cuando Harry, había utilizado un hechizo que Snivellus, había inventado en sus años en el colegio. La segunda, su rapidez al actuar, su decisión en un duelo. Esa seriedad absoluta en pleno duelo. Y la última de las sorpresas, se la había llevado, cuando había recibido su Expelliarmus.

¿Cómo podía tener tremenda potencia de hechizo?

Cuándo el hechizo lo había golpeado, su varita había salido volando de su mano, pero no había sido la única, él mismo, había terminado contra la pared del fondo, el golpe había sido tal, que su respiración se había cortado de lleno.

Y ahí estaba de rodillas, tal y como había caído después de ese golpe, mirando a Harry, y sintiendo en cierto modo, algo de miedo.

Su duelo no había llevado más de cinco minutos, pero para él había sido intenso, y estaba seguro que para Harry también. Después de todo, ambos eran buenos, pero su hijo lo ganaba en velocidad y sobre todo en seriedad.

Él se había tomado el duelo a forma de juego, Harry, a una realidad.

-¿Y con ese nivel quieres enfrentarte a mí?, no sé donde aprendiste a luchar, pero es evidente que necesitas mejorar. Un duelo no es un juego.

-Te ofrecí esto para que te desahogaras, no para enfrentarme a ti.

-Te equivocaste de persona Evans, nunca lucho por diversión, odio los duelos, odio todo lo que tiene que ver con estas cosas, pero no pienso rendirme nunca. Ni dejarme vencer, así sea un simple juego.

-¿Por qué tan serio?, La vida es mejor vivirla con diversión, no amargado como pareces vivir tú. Entiendo que hayas pasado malos ratos, pero estando así es como pierdes. ¿No lo entiendes?

-No lo entiendes tú. Y tampoco tengo ganas de explicártelo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Ahí tienes tú varita, y tómate más enserio los duelos, no creo que durases mucho si tuvieses que enfrentarte a un mortifago.

Sin más Harry, salió de la sala, él miró un rato más la puerta y después alargó su mano hacía su varita, la cual reposaba en el suelo.

Apretó la misma y también sus propios labios. Hablaría con Hermione, él mismo entraría a formar parte en lo que la chica había planeado. Harry, tenía razón en algo, había llegado la hora de dejar al niño bromista atrás.

Ahora era momento de preocuparse en luchar, en mejorar y sobre todo, en sobrevivir. Hermione, le había dicho que Voldemort y él y Lily, se habían enfrentado tres veces, antes de que este los pillara por sorpresa en su propia casa.

Muy bien, eso no pasaría, cambaría eso, pero para ello, antes, debía mejorar, y comenzaría desde ese preciso instante. Sabía que era bueno, y también que su potencia de hechizo era buena.

Pero le faltaba velocidad, y la adquiriría, de eso podían estar completamente seguros.

"_**OPV"**_

Buscó a James por toda la casa, y al final lo encontró, cuando ya no lo estaba buscando.

Este parecía estar fuera de la órbita, a pesar de hablarle, su mejor amigo parecía no escucharlo en absoluto.

Desde que había descubierto que Lily Evans, era la madre de Harry, y que tanto ella como él estaban muertos, James, parecía siempre demasiado serio y perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo había sorprendido la noche pasada al decirle que deseaba acercarse a Harry, que quería conocerlo.

El plan de James, era hablar con el chico, intentar disculparse y sobre todo ganarse su amistad. Él sabía que eso no pasaría.

¿La razón?, Harry, se parecía a James.

Además conocía bastante del temperamento Evans, y si juntabas una bomba con otra, la detonación era mucho peor.

No, no serviría hacerse el bueno con el chico, le había dicho que conseguiría más, si seguía con sus peleas continuas con él, que de otra manera. Más adelante podría conseguir que las peleas fueran una rutina bromista, convertirlas en su forma de congeniar.

Él por su parte tomaría otro camino. También deseaba conocer a Harry, sobre todo porque deseaba saber por qué demonios no se separaba de él, pero aún así seguía siendo un maldito perro.

De hecho, estaba odiando su forma de animago, cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, él, se ponía a ladrarse y a perseguirlo para morderlo.

Quizás esa era la única noche que el Can negro, se encontraba en la misma estancia de la casa y no intentaba atacarlo. Podría ser porque había mucha gente en la misma, quien sabía.

Miró la botella que tenía en las manos y bebió de la misma. Localizó de una sola mirada a todos sus amigos, James, su cuerpo a su lado apoyado en la pared y con su mirada fija en Harry. Peter, bromeando con los gemelos pelirrojos. George y Fred, creía que se llamaban.

Esos dos eran unos genios, habían llevado a cabo uno de sus mayores deseos, sacar de sus casillas a un profesor de Hogwarts, hasta tal punto de ser echados del mismo. Aunque según había entendido, ellos, se habían marchado antes de que los terminarán de echar.

También localizó a Alice y Lily, ambas juntas, hablando animadamente con la hermana de Weasley, Ginny y con Neville. Parecían estar divirtiéndose a lo grande.

Buscó a Remus, pero no lo localizo, eso lo desconcertó un poco:

-¿Has visto a Remus?

Le preguntó a James, este siguió mareando la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en su mano y negó:

-¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?

James lo miró de reojo, sin apartar su mirada de Harry.

-Tenías razón. Y encima me ha metido una paliza.

-¿Perdona?, no te entiendo.

-Mañana hablaré con Hermione, voy a participar en lo que sea que esté preparando.

-Sabes que ella se negará, sabe bastante y nos ha estado evitando desde que lo supo.

-Lo sé, pero me da igual lo que ella o Remus digan. Participaré quieran o no.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Acompañarte por supuesto, al igual que Remus y Peter harán, a pesar de que no saben ni de la misa a la mitad.

-También hablaré con Alice y Lily, quiero que ambas vengan con nosotros.

-¿Qué estás tramando James?

La típica sonrisa traviesa que tanto conocía de su mejor amigo, se hizo presente, no sabía que estaba planeando, pero sí estaba seguro que lo ayudaría.

-Pues pienso…

-Un momento de su atención. –Remus de ese tiempo entró por la puerta, venía cogido de la mano de su esposa. Sonrió, esa chica parecía tener un buen repertorio en su imaginación.

En esa ocasión, su aspecto se le hizo muy parecido a su propia prima Andrómeda, sino fuera porque era imposible, creería que era ella. Pero su prima era siete años mayor que él, y que su prima Bella.

Así que en ese tiempo tendría que tener unos cuarenta y algo años, y esa chica parecía unos cuantos años más joven incluso que Remus. Si hasta tenía una hija en su tiempo.

-Sirius, antes de nada, quiero que quede algo muy claro, yo, no soy él.

Remus de su tiempo acababa de llegar y lo miraba blanco, lo miró sin entender:

-¿De qué hablas?, Claro que eres tú, ¿por qué dices eso?

-No quiero decir eso. No me he explicado bien, a ver, sí soy él, pero no a la vez. A ver, yo soy tú amigo de siempre, y él es veinte años mayor que yo. Ahí radica una de las diferencias y no puedes culparme por lo que él, haga, porque aún no lo he hecho yo.

-¿Sabes que me estás calentando la cabeza?, no entiendo que quieres decir.

-¿A qué viene esto?

Escuchó que preguntaba James, más quien habló fue el otro Remus, y no solo hacía ellos, sino hacía toda la gente que había en la sala.

-Nym y yo, queríamos informaros de una feliz noticia.

Remus miró a su esposa, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y parecía estar viviendo un sueño.

-¿De qué se trata Remus?

Escuchó que preguntaba alguien entre la gente, este sonrió más ampliamente, pero quien habló fue su esposa.

-Queríamos haceros partícipes de nuestra felicidad, a todos los integrantes de nuestra familia.—la vieron morderse el labio y seguidamente declarar: -Remus y yo vamos a ser padres, estoy de cinco meses.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio por unos momentos, para seguidamente estallar en gritos de alegría y felicidad. Todo el mundo rodeó a Remus y su esposa y comenzaron a avasallarlos con preguntas y más cosas.

-¿Por esto tanto alboroto Luni?, ¿qué más me da que vayas a ser padre?, Al contrarío, eso es genial.

-No, no es eso…yo mismo acabo de enterarme, yo estaba así porque…

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó Andrómeda, Nymphadora?, eso de que te hagan abuela no es fácil.

-Está feliz Molly, ella misma nos formó tremenda fiesta.

-Bueno no del todo, la verdad es que está un poco disgustada por dos motivos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Escucharon que decía Arthur:

-Mi tía Bella a jurado que me matará en cuanto tenga una oportunidad, mi madre teme que cumpla esa amenaza, no quiere que acabe como Sirius.

Mi madre quería demasiado a mí tío y lo ha pasado fatal.

-No permitiremos que esa despreciable se acerque a ti Nymphadora.

-Pero has dicho que estaba enfadada por dos razones, ¿cuál es la otra?

La que acababa de hablar, era Hermione, pero él ya no escuchaba, estaba procesando lo que la esposa de Remus había dicho.

Andrómeda era el nombre de su madre, Bella, era su tía, y él era su…

-REMUS JHON LUPIN.

Semejante grito llamó la atención de todos los de la sala, se encontró mirando de frente los ojos de Remus de ese tiempo, iba a volver a gritar, cuando James tapó su boca con fuerza.

-¿Qué decías?

Escuchó que preguntaba James desde detrás de él. Él, por su parte luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse del agarre de su mejor amigo y cantarle cuatro frescas a Remus.

-Decía, que es bueno que seas tú la que pregunte Hermione. Porque tiene que ver contigo el enfado de Andro.

-¿Conmigo?

-En realidad contigo y con otra persona. –Nymphadora había hablado un tanto fríamente a Hermione, pero después caminó hasta Harry y le entregó una copa a este.

Harry la miró sin entender y ella, tan solo le sonrió:

-Harry, Remus y yo, hemos decidido que tú seas el padrino de nuestro hijo, ¿qué respondes?

Harry, abrió los ojos al máximo ante ese pedido y después miró a Remus aún sin poder creérselo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-En realidad, tú y Hermione os convertiríais en los padrinos. Tan solo si estáis dispuestos a ello.

Nymphadora chocó su copa contra la de Harry y lo incitó a beber, Harry tras mirar a uno y otro y después la copa entre sus manos, apretó la misma y declaró:

-No te arrepentirás de esa decisión.

Y sin más chocó su copa contra la de Nymphadora y bebió de la misma. Al terminar, en su rostro había una sonrisa plasmada.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione y de Harry de recibir la enhorabuena por la elección de padrinos del futuro bebe.

Estaba consiguiendo sacarse a James de encima, cuando se percató de algo que nadie más parecía ver.

Un maldito gato pelirrojo estaba entrando a la sala. Odiaba a esos bichos, por eso su elección de perro, además de porque así retenía a Remus si hacía falta, para poder asustar a esas bolas de pelos.

Según sabía, era la mascota de Hermione. No se hubiese preocupado mucho por el bicho, sino fuera porque se estaba acercando a él mismo. El gato, iba con paso decidido hacía el perro, que se encontraba algo nervioso por el alboroto a los pies de Harry.

Era consciente de lo que iba a pasar si no se detenía antes a sí mismo. Pero James, era cabezota, siempre lo había sido, y no deseaba soltarlo, aún creía que iba a matar a Remus, claro estaba que lo haría.

Pero se lo tomaría con calma, cuando menos se lo esperara, ese maldito desgraciado había mancillado a la hija de su prima favorita.

Maldito imbécil, su enana no tenía más de ¿cuatro?, a ver, él, estaba en tercero cuando Andro le dio la noticia de que había tenido una niña, así que era trece años menor que ellos.

Sirius, se había centrado tanto en hacer cálculos, que se olvidó de Hocicos el tiempo justo para que este reaccionase como sabía que lo haría.

El perro al sentir que algo se restregaba contra él, se había girado curioso a ver que sucedía, más al ver al gato y añadiendo a eso lo nervioso que estaba, intentó morder al mismo.

Un maullido, seguido de ladridos y algunos gritos, además de caídas, (pues el perro y el gato comenzaron a correr por toda la sala, uno intentando huir del otro), el primero en caer fue Harry.

Seguido de él, cayó Molly Weasley ahogando un grito, escuchó las voces de Hermione, llamando a su horrible gato.

Y James y él habían dejado de luchar, consiguió soltarse del agarre del mismo, y decidió que con tanto alboroto, nadie notaría como estrangulaba a Remus. Pero su amigo lo vio venir:

-Eh, te dije que no me culpases a mí. Quedaste en que no…

-Yo no quedé en nada.

Se lanzó hacía este, más al colocar sus manos para estrangular a Remus, la bola de pelos saltó a sus brazos.

Los gritos en la sala y las risas de alguien no cesaban:

-Estúpida bola de pelos, déjame en paz.

El gato clavó sus uñas en su hombro, estaba claro que creía que él, podía protegerlo. Desde ese lugar, comenzó a bufar al perro.

Desesperado porque el gato lo dejara en paz, comenzó a luchar con él, pudo distinguir las risas de James, Peter y Remus. En su intento de liberarse, le dio la espalda al perro.

Craso error, pues el perro deseaba al gato y veía al chico que lo tenía cogido como un obstáculo para alcanzar su presa, así que hizo lo que todo perro alterado y deseando coger lo que quiere, haría.

"_**OPV"**_

Achicó sus ojos grises y se sintió excitado, era perfecto, ese maldito chico no le caía nada bien desde que había llegado a esa casa con el otro chico, el que lo había llamado Hocicos, había empezado a sentirse extraño.

Pero todo se había agravado cuando ese chico entró en la misma habitación en la que él se encontraba. Nunca olvidaría el malestar que sintió en ese momento. Y estaba dispuesto a vengarse de él.

Nadie lo hería y ya. Estaba seguro de que era ese joven quien le infringía dolor, pero no sabía como lo hacía.

Y ahora tendría el placer de vengarse, miró a su alrededor con cierta urgencia, sabía que recibiría una reprimenda, pero no le importaba, si se vengaba y encima conseguía coger a esa cosa que bufaba, su día sería completo.

Al ver que le daba la espalda, no se lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó, sus dientes se cerraron apresando la ropa del chico y parte de su trasero.

Comenzó a gruñir al sentir que alguien tiraba de él con fuerza. Las risas no cesaban, los gritos tampoco, pero lo que más disfrutaba, eran los esfuerzos de este por soltarse de él.

La bola de pelos ya no importaba, ni siquiera sabía donde había ido a parar, lo único importante, es que sí, él sentía cierta molestia al estar cerca de ese chico, pero él también sentiría dolor por su culpa.

-Ya basta Hocicos, suéltalo.

Gruñó de mala gana, más cuando sintió las manos de este a su cuello, prefirió obedecer. Enfadado soltó al chico, este se giró a mirarlo, lo miraba furioso y apunto de golpearlo, él se agazapó y le enseñó los dientes.

Que viniese, lo esperaba gustoso.

Sintió que le daban un golpe en la punta de la nariz con uno de los dedos, eso le molestó bastante y estornudo, seguidamente pasó una de sus patas por su hocico intentando quitar la molestia, cuando miró a quien lo había golpeado, descubrió que había sido Harry.

-Ya está bien, ahora tendré que encerrarte.

A pesar de que le estaba riñendo, él, pudo percibir cierto tono de diversión en su voz, ¿así que le había gustado?, movió su cola contento, y ladró. Quería decirle que no le importaba que lo encerrara si él, se había divertido con todo eso.

Harry, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza:

-Sígueme.

Tras mirar hacía atrás, se dio cuenta de que todo en la sala estaba patas arriba, y al ver como todos lo miraban, decidió irse cuanto antes, ¡qué poco sentido del humor!

Harry y él, subieron hasta el cuarto del primero, al llegar allí, este abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar:

-Ahora voy a tener serios problemas, que lo sepas. Pero bueno, ha valido la pena por ver la cara de Blane.

Le guiñó un ojo y sin más lo instó a pasar, él, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando lo detuvieron:

-¿Te has convencido ya?, Sirius, nunca trataría así a Crookshanks.

-Eso no…

-Si lo sabes Harry. Sé que no quieres verlo, que es más fácil creer que ese perro es Sirius, pero te equivocas. Tú al igual que yo, lo viste caer tras el velo de la muerte. Es imposible que pudiese salir de allí.

-También lo era que escapara de Azkaban y lo hizo, así que no me vengas con cosas imposibles, que él, es muy capaz de superar…

-Pero no la muerte. Maldita sea Harry, no quiero tener que verte de nuevo…

-Puedes estar tranquila, no acudiré a ti para nada.

Sin más escuchó como Harry cerraba la puerta con un portazo, solo que en lugar de quedar fuera, quedó con él en la habitación.

-Yo no quería decir eso, Harry, tenemos que hablar, no puedes seguir…

Ya no escuchó nada más, porque Harry lanzó un hechizo a la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacía la cama:

-Se terminó la noche para nosotros. Vamos a dormir.

Lo vio ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama, no dudo en saltar a la misma y se acurrucó contra él.

-Quizás después de todo no seas Sirius.

Tras decir esto, le acarició una vez más las orejas y se quedó dormido.

Él, no entendía exactamente lo que quería decir con eso, sabía que se llamaba Hocicos, y que Harry era su dueño, ¿cómo estaba tan seguro?, porque lo sentía, cuando lo había visto en el cementerio, había pensado en alejarse y regresar a las buenas manos y sobre todo a la estupenda comida de Grace, pero no había podido.

Algo lo había llevado ha acercarse a ese chico. Cuando él lo llamó Hocicos, lo reconoció, es decir lo identificó como Harry, alguien a quien debía cuidar y quería mucho.

¿A quién más podía él desear cuidar y querer tanto, que no fuera su dueño?

Al comprobar que este se había quedado dormido, se incorporó un poco, miró en la oscuridad de la habitación, no había nada para hacer. Se aburría mucho, y después de la que había formado abajo, se encontraba con ganas de jugar un poco.

¿A qué podía jugar?, se deshizo de la mano de este y se tumbó más al filo de la misma, se quedó mirando hacía el cielo, la cama de Harry estaba justo debajo de la misma, de forma que pudiera ver las estrellas, después se fijó en la mesita de este. Allí, había dejado sus gafas.

También había un marco de una foto, con aburrimiento, intentó hacerla girar con el hocico, cuando lo consiguió se fijó en la misma.

En esta había cuatro personas, todas sonreían alegremente.

Identificó a una pelirroja de ojos iguales a los de Harry, a un hombre muy parecido a Harry también, y a otros dos más.

Uno sonreía de forma tranquila y parecía feliz, agarraba al hombre parecido a Harry del hombro, sin duda ese sería Remus.

Fijó sus ojos grises en el que agarraba a la pelirroja de la cintura, de forma alegre y gruñó. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado fotografiar así de feo?

Se percató de que la foto estaba doblada, miró un momento a Harry y como quién no quiere la cosa, con una de sus patas golpeó el marco, la foto cayó al suelo, el cristal se había roto.

Vaya, ahora tendría que hacer lo posible por sacar la foto de ahí, bajó de la cama y agarró el marco con los dientes, cuando consiguió separarlo de los cristales, luchó con el marco de madera para sacar la foto. Una vez conseguido, la miró.

Todo en él, reacciono descontroladamente, cogió la foto furioso e intentó destruirla. Ese era un asesino, era…

Se detuvo en seco. Un momento, ¿acababa de decir que él salía feo?, volvió a mirar la foto, y retrocedió.

"— _**¿Prepararos para la foto?**_

_**-Nací prepara…**_

_**El flas de la cámara lo cegó y detuvo sus palabras, se separó de la pelirroja enfadado:**_

_**-Oye, repite esa foto, no me has dejado colocarme bien.**_

_**-¿No es que tú siempre estás preparado?**_

_**Miró furioso a la pelirroja:**_

_**-Oye guapa, no creo que desees que tú hijo vea una foto tan horrible, no puede ver a su padrino así de feo.**_

_**-Venga ya. Todavía falta para eso.**_

_**Escuchó que decía James, para después fruncir el ceño e intercambiar una mirada con la pelirroja:**_

_**-¿Verdad?**_

_**La pelirroja no contestó, tan solo sonrió de medio lado y besó a su esposo en los labios:**_

_**-¿Qué significa eso?**_

_**Preguntó Peter a su lado, él lo miró, y después lo cogió por la cabeza y revolviéndole el pelo declaró:**_

_**-No tengo idea, Colagusano, pero quiero una foto diferente.**_

_**-Pues me niego a ello, además, así sabrá lo cabeza loco que eres.**_

_**-Yo no soy ningún…**_

_**-Calla ya o te quedarás sin tu galleta del día.**_

_**De nuevo fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada, ¿quién se creía para bromear con eso?, solo James y si acaso Remus, podían bromearle con su forma animaga."**_

Reconocía esos rostros de las fotos, él, conocía a todas esas personas, ¿de qué?, ¿qué tenían que ver con él?, es más ¿qué tenían que ver con Harry?

Miró a este en la cama y después miró la foto de nuevo. Él era el de la melena negro azulada, y cara tonta.

Se acercó hasta los cristales que se habían caído y se decidió a mirar el reflejo en el mismo. Retrocedió asustado, y mirando a los lados.

No, por allí no había ningún enorme perro, ¿entonces?

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar luz en la habitación, era el pelirrojo el que entraba, al ver la foto a sus pies y los cristales en el suelo, corrió a recogerlo todo.

-Estúpido perro, mira lo que has hecho. Ahora sí, Harry, te echará de aquí.

Lo miró perdido, este lo miraba a él, y le estaba regañando, ¿quién se creía ese niño para regañarle a él?

-Sal de este cuarto inmediatamente. Maldición, a ver quien lo aguanta mañana.

Terminó de recoger todo lo que había en el suelo y al tomar la foto, puso una expresión de asco.

-¿Qué has hecho con la foto?, está completamente babeada.

Agitó su mano intentando quitarle algo a la foto y después molesto al ver que eso no daba resultado decidió acercarse a la ventana. Miró a través de la misma y a la foto.

-Hace demasiado viento, si la pongo ahí, se la llevará el aire. -Sin más la dejó encima de la mesita, suspiró y volvió a mirarlo: -Venga, fuera.

Le dijo señalando la puerta, más prefirió ignorarlo, comenzó a andar de vuelta a la cama de Harry, pero este se interpuso:

-He dicho largo, ¿no crees que hoy ya hiciste bastante?

Comenzó a enseñarle los dientes, más al escuchar que gruñía, se detuvo en seco. Él era el perro, y Harry su amo. ¿Entonces como podía ser también el chico de la foto?

Tras unos instantes decidió salir del cuarto, necesitaba ayuda, y respuestas, pero era un perro, ¿cómo las conseguiría?

"_**OPV"**_

-Esto raya la locura, no podemos seguir así Remus.

-¿Y qué propones?

Quien le contestó fue Nymphadora, la cual no sabía porque, pero podía asegurar que estaba enfadada con ella.

-No sé, ¿y si nos llevamos al perro lejos y ya?

-Harry saldrá a buscarlo, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Creo que él mismo está empezando a pensar que no es él.

-No estaría yo tan seguro, de todas formas, lo mejor es dejarlo a él solo. Si es verdad, acabará por devolverlo al pueblo. Seguramente alguien lo esté buscando.

-No sé yo. Un perro tan grande, ¿y si está abandonado?

-Puede ser, pero si ese es el caso, entonces Harry se quedará con él, sin importar lo que nosotros digamos.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, Hermione miró unos momentos al lado de su sillón, donde descasaba su fiel gato. El pobre al fin había podido dormirse, y todo por culpa de ese enorme Can. Era verdad, que ella misma se había sorprendido por el parecido de este con Hocicos, pero de ahí a pensar que podía ser Sirius.

¿Por qué Harry se negaba a ver lo evidente?

Suspiró, si él no quería verlo, lo obligarían a ello, aunque eso le hiriera, pero era peor estar así. Cada día que pasaba Harry, ponía más esperanzas en ese Can, ¿qué sucedería cuando descubriese que se había equivocado?, no quería ni pensarlo, no deseaba verlo hundido de nuevo.

-Remus, corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿has probado a obligarlo a tomar su forma original?

No recibió respuesta ninguna, miró hacía Remus y lo descubrió con la boca abierta, después la cerró y se golpeó la cabeza con el puño cerrado:

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, Eso habría sido la solución perfecta.

-Cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor será, cuanto antes demostremos que ese perro no es Sirius, antes terminaremos con todo esto. Y Harry, volverá a centrarse en lo importante.

-El problema, es que no creo que muchos conozcan el proceso a seguir. Hay que estar realmente sincronizados y…

-Tenemos a los indicados en un cuarto más arriba.

Declaró sin más, Nymphadora, miró a uno y otro sin entender:

-¿De quienes estáis hablando?

-Los chicos que McGonagall le pidió cuidar. Ellos, sin duda podrán ayudar, conocen el hechizo y están sincronizados a la perfección y no se negarán a ayudar.

Remus se quedó callado un momento, estaba cavilando lo tan bueno que eso podía ser, o lo peligroso. Suspiró tras lo que fue un buen rato, al ver su rostro, supo que acababa de acceder:

-Iré a buscarlos y al perro también.

-Pero Remus, es muy tarde, nosotros deberíamos irnos a casa ya.

-Será rápido Nym, y necesitamos aclararlo ya.

Sin decir nada más, salió para ir a buscarlos.

-¿Le dolerá?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Nymphadora de forma fría.

-No lo sé, solo lo vi hacerlo una vez, más no lo vi quejarse. -Ella asintió sin más: -¿Puedo saber qué te pasa conmigo?

-No me gusta como haces las cosas, sin embargo, no seré yo la que se meta, no es de mi incumbencia.

-¿De qué estás hablando Nym?

-De Harry y Ron. Tú verás cómo quieres que todo eso termine, pero no creo que Harry se merezca lo que le has hecho.

-Tienes razón, no te importa en absoluto.

Se puso en pie enfadada por las palabras de Nymphadora, esta tan solo se encogió de hombros y declaró:

-Tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que debes o no hacer. Solo te diré, que no siempre debes dejarte guiar por la lógica. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasé por culpa de esa manía de Remus?, ¿Quieres eso para los que amas?

Piénsalo muy bien Hermione, una mala decisión o una palabra incorrecta, podría salirte muy caro a largo plazo.

-¿Y qué hago?, ¿Me lo quieres explicar?, ¿Cómo lo enfrento?, Creí amar a Ron, cuando me dijo que me quería, fue como si todos mis sueños se cumplieran a la vez. Día a día que pasaba, no podía dejar de pensar que todo era perfecto.

Y lo era, una perfecta ilusión, todo era ideal porque él, me complacía en todo y yo a él, no quería discutir y arruinarlo todo a la primera de cambio, llegué a no reconocerme a mí misma en algunos aspectos.

Y luego pasó lo de tú tía, ese día todo mi ser solo deseó una cosa.

Borrar esa mirada de sufrimiento de Harry, me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, desee no separarme de él por nada del mundo. Pero una vez más llegó Ron, él me brindó su hombro, su apoyo, me dio su amor.

¿Quién soy para pisotearlo?, ¿Cómo le digo que creo haberme enamorado de Harry?, ¿qué…?

-¿Crees?, ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo sabes?

Nymphadora estaba algo sorprendida por sus palabras y ella misma no sabía que responderle, ¿quería o no a Harry?

-Sé que no lo quiero como a un amigo, y mucho menos como a un hermano. Me cerré a mí misma otra salida, Ginny ama a Harry, y él la quería a ella. Yo era y siempre seré la mejor amiga, la incondicional, o eso pensé. La señora Weasley me había contado su deseo, y yo misma lo convertí en el mío.

Ser todos, parte de una misma familia. Ron y yo juntos, y Ginny y Harry también, ¿con qué derecho comencé a desear que Harry estuviese a mí lado?, ¿Cómo me atreví a pensar que odiaba a Elkins por jurarle estar siempre con él?

Me convencí una vez más que todo era debido al miedo de que mi deseo no se hiciera realidad. Luego vino el baile de navidad.

Cuando Harry me dijo que iba a besarme, no lo dude, le dije que sí. Ni por un maldito segundo lo pensé, solo deseaba que lo hiciera. Fui una ilusa al pensar que eso serviría para volver todo a la normalidad.

No, lo que eso provocó, fue que él me llamara Elkins y que yo quedara como idiota. Yo lo había reconocido, pero él a mí no. El dolor que me embargó en ese momento, me hizo creer que quizás algo estaba cambiando.

Cuando estuve frente a Voldemort, temí, tuve un miedo horrendo, ¿quién lo ayudaría si yo no estaba cerca de él?, ¿quién lo consolaría si era necesario?

Lo último que pensé cuando caí en la inconsciencia, era, que había sido una tremenda estúpida. Que lo amaba y me había negado a verlo antes. Y que ya nunca podría decírselo.

La noche que desperté y volví a verlo, todo volvió a mí. Lo escuché intentar echarme de su lado, y creí que estaba furioso conmigo, discutimos, y todo terminó en una confesión de él.

No supe que responder en ese momento. Y me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, soy una experta en las palabras y ese día me quedé sin ellas. Mientras estaba con Harry, no pude dejar de pensar en Ron, mentiría si dijera que no lo relegué al olvido en varias ocasiones.

Pero cada vez, volvía con más fuerza, ¿era solo por culpabilidad o por qué realmente siento algo por él?, ¿Y con Harry?, ¿Me dejé llevar o de verdad deseaba que pasara lo que pasó?

Cuando me preguntó lo que íbamos a hacer con respecto a Ron, me entró el miedo. Si Ron se enteraba lo perderíamos, no solo yo, Harry también. ¿Sería él capaz de soportar perder a Ron por mí culpa?, Ya en cuarto dejó en claro que prefería más la compañía de Ron, que la mía. ¿Me dejaría de lado si Ron lo odiaba?

¿Lo quiero de verdad para arriesgar todo?, no lo sé Nym, no puedo decirlo. Quizás sí, o quizás no, estoy muy confundida. Cuando estoy con Ron, me siento algo incómoda, y si él está delante intento por todos los medios apartar a Ron. Pero es en esos momentos cuando él, parece querer tenerme más cerca.

Entonces temo que se haya dado cuenta de algo, y que por ello lo haga. Si aún sabiendo lo que ha pasado o sospechándolo, sigue deseando estar conmigo, ¿no debería yo intentarlo con él?, ¿Darle una oportunidad?

Nymphadora se quedó un rato mirándola, y estaba por hablarle cuando Remus llegó en compañía de dos de los chicos.

James y Sirius, este último bastante molesto. Era evidente que aún no se había recuperado del mordisco de Hocicos y de los arañazos de su gato.

-Aleja a esa bola de pelos de mí.

-Que sepas, que lo aprecias mucho, y él a ti también.

-Seguro que sí, lo vi esta tarde.

Declaró enfadado, James rompió a reír al verlo llevarse una mano al hombro, mientras que Nymphadora sonreía, dudaba mucho que ella entendiera realmente todo lo que estaba pasando. Por lo visto Remus, no le había dicho nada de ellos.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Hocicos, hocicos ven aquí.

Remus comenzó a llamarlo, pero el perro no apareció:

-Harry lo llevó con él a la habitación, quizás esté dormido.

-Será mejor ir a buscarlo.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando el perro se asomó por la puerta y los miró a todos curioso. Ella se agachó y le hizo una señal para que se acercara a ellos.

-Ven chico, necesitamos comprobar algo. Acércate, esto no te dolerá en absoluto, ¿verdad?

Preguntó, dudando un poco, Remus, la tranquilizó con una mirada y sin más se apartó. Una vez el perro se encontró en el centro de la sala, y esta había sido despejada, Nym y ella se situaron cerca de la puerta.

-A la de tres.

Los otros dos asintieron a las palabras de Remus, este comenzó la cuenta a tres y justo a la par, todos agitaron su varita hacía el perro.

Durante un buen rato, este parecía no estar recibiendo el hechizo para nada, hasta que de un momento a otro, comenzó a temblar, y ante sus ojos se transformó.

Ella, Nymphadora y Remus ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras que Sirius, se miraba a si mismo enfadado y James sonreía de medio lado.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?

Escuchó que decía Nym a su lado.

-No lo es, tiene que ser un mortifago o algo, es imposible que sea Sirius.

-Hazle una pregunta que solo él sepa.

Ofreció Nymphadora:

-Muy bien, ¿dónde estabas encerrado cuando te ayudé a escapar?, ¿y en qué íbamos montados Harry y yo?

El hombre en el suelo la miró unos momentos, parecía perdido. Lo vieron sentarse y restregarse el sucio pelo. Al hacer eso, se miró ambas manos como perdido:

-Soy un humano, entonces era verdad, ¿por qué antes era un perro?

Vieron como este, se levantaba las mangas del abrigo marrón que llevaba, (el mismo que portaba cuando cayó tras el velo), y se miraba los brazos como perdido, después intentó ponerse en pie, más casi se cayó, Remus, fue quien impidió que eso pasara.

-Remus, sé tu nombre, pero no sé por qué lo sé. ¿De qué te conozco?

Tanto Remus como él se miraron a los ojos:

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿A mí?, ¿quién soy yo?, Harry, me llama Hocicos, pero otras veces me llama Canuto. Cuando me dijo que estaba empezando a pensar que no era Sirius, sentí miedo de que me olvidara. ¿Quiere decir que sí soy Sirius?, ¿cuál de todos es mi nombre?

-Remus, ¿qué crees que pase?

Preguntó Nymphadora. Sirius, ahora la miró a ella, más no pareció reconocerla en absoluto, se fijó en ella misma y frunció el ceño, después miró a los dos que los acompañaban en la sala:

-No me gusta ese chico, ¿qué pinta aquí?, no ha hecho otra cosa que causarme dolor desde que lo vi por primera vez, quiero que se vaya. No me siento a gusto con él.

Todos miraron de un Sirius a otro, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿Por qué parecía estar perdido por completo?

-Sirius, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-¿Qué recuerdo?, ¿de qué?

-¿Sabes quién es Harry?

-Creí que mi amo.

-¿Qué hacías entonces en el cementerio?

-Fui por que sentí un olor familiar, la señora Grace me había dado permiso para pasear un poco. Estaba mirando unas lápidas cuando Harry apareció allí. No sé por qué, pero sentí que debía acercarme y cuando lo escuché decirme Hocicos, supe enseguida que él era algo mío.

-Lo es, pero no es tú amo.

Escuchó que le decía Remus:

-Tenemos que hablar con Madame Pomfrey, hay que averiguar qué podemos hacer con él.

-¿Qué hay de Harry?

Se escuchó a sí misma preguntar, solo podía pensar en él, en lo que eso iba a significar para Harry.

-No creo que sea bueno que lo vea aún.

-Sabes que preguntará por el perro.

-No quiero separarme de Harry.

Su voz sonó rotunda y clara, más fuerte que nunca antes, y con una resolución absoluta. Remus y ella lo miraron un momento.

-Es preciso que primero recuerdes todo lo que pasó.

-Tienes que curarte, ¿de qué le vas a servir a Harry en ese estado?

-Pero…

-Hablaré con Popy para que sea lo antes posible y se centre en tú recuperación como prioridad. No te alejaremos mucho tiempo de él.

-No, quiero seguir estando a su lado, me da igual no recordar, yo…

-Hagamos una cosa, ¿qué te parece si te dejamos pasar todos los días un rato con Harry?, pero has de comprometerte que te ocuparas de recuperarte sobre todo.

-Pero eso no es…

-Puede transformarse en perro, es más, esa es otra condición, hasta que no estés completamente recuperado, no dejarás de ser un perro ante Harry.

Ambos Sirius la miraron no muy de acuerdo ante eso, pero a Remus le pareció una idea estupenda.

-¿Accedes?

-¿Por qué he de hacer eso?, Quiero abrazarlo, necesito hacerlo.

Esa declaración pilló con la guardia baja a todos los presentes, James, en especial, se quedó muy parado:

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

Ambos Sirius, lo miraron, uno de ellos perdido, el otro intentando identificarlo:

-Es importante para mí, y para él, él quiere verme, tenerme cerca, ¿por qué sino no dejaría de llamarme?, ¿por qué creería ciegamente que ese perro era yo?

-Es cierto lo que dices Sirius, pero precisamos que recuerdes antes de verlo. Si no entiendes la situación, podrías cometer un grave error.

-¿Qué situación?, ¿Qué sucede?

Escuchó que preguntaba el otro Sirius, ella miró a Remus y después a Sirius adulto:

-Sirius, o es así, o tendré que separarte de Harry definitivamente hasta que recuerdes.

-Eso no es…

-¿Habéis pensado en el hecho de que si no recuerda nada, tampoco sabrá como transformarse en perro?

Declaró el otro Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

Se miraron entre sí y después miraron a Sirius adulto.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, ese punto, se les había pasado por alto a todos ellos.

_**¿Y bien mereció la pena la espera?, ¿qué os ha parecido esta tanda de capítulos?, espero los hayáis disfrutado nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, os recuerdo que ya solo será de un capítulo cada vez, pues ya alcancé todo lo que llevo escrito de esta historia.**_

_**Buybuy y estad atentos, os avisaré por aquí cuando actualice el siguiente capítulo para que lo sepáis. **_

24


	16. Confesiones

_**Aquí está el regalo prometido, para los seguidores de este fic desde hace tanto tiempo, mientras que en otras páginas solo subiré uno, aquí os recompensaré con tres de una vez.**_

_**Es decir que en Fanfiction será donde esté más adelantado, ¿la razón?, lleváis más tiempo siguiendo esta historia, y merecéis tener una compensación por vuestra larga espera.**_

_**Espero disfrutéis de estos tres como de los anteriores, ya me diréis vuestra opinión al respecto.**_

_**Andy PG:** Hola, ¿qué tal todo?, mi libro ahí va, espero que bien jejeje, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por comentar._

_Espero que todo te vaya genial, y lamento eso de que no tengas ni tiempo para dormir._

_Al menos espero que leer esta historia te suponga algo así como un respiro, me alegra que te esté gustando la misma, nos vemos lo más pronto posible y espero tú opinión, buybuy y que disfrutes de este regalo del día del libro._

_Buybuy y cuídate mucho nos vemos ;)_

_**Leo:** Hola, aquí te dejo la actualización espero la disfrutéis todos tanto como yo al escribirla, sobre mi novela si eres de España puedes conseguirla sino, me temo que aún no._

_Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero tú opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo, recuerda dejar el comentario en el otro._

_Buybuy y nos vemos pronto, o al menos eso espero._

_**Nombre de usuario:** Hola, y aquí tienes tú continuación de la historia, espero la disfrutes, nos vemos._

_**SunMoon 206:** Hola , muchas gracias por tú comentario espero no te desilusione la nueva actualización, disfrutala y espero tú opinión al respecto, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerda dejar tu opinión en el otro fic, que este desaparecerá de aquí a una semana más o menos._

_**MariPotterG:** Hola,me alegro que te gustase el momento Harmony ;), pero no todo podría ser perfecto jejeje, además estoy segura de que me matarás cuando leas esta nueva actualización pido clemencia por tú parte._

_Sobre la reacción de los del pasado, en esta actualización veras la de las chicas, los chicos serán revelados más adelante, pero ya se están moviendo ;)_

_Muchas gracias por tus palabras respecto a mi forma de escribir, ojala dios te oiga jejeje,_

_Sobre Voldemort, verás un poco de él en esta actualización y sobre Siirus, el pobre está un poco confundido, pero ya verás lo que esconde jejeje ;b_

_Espero tú opinión sobre este regalo del día del libro que os he hecho, buybuy y a leer, jijiji._

_**Y ahora a leer se ha dicho:**_

_**Confesiones:**_

Esto era absurdo, no había por donde cogerlo, y sin embargo, él estaba participando en esa parodia, la única ventaja era, que podía perseguir a esa estúpida bola de pelo cuanto quisiera y no podían regañarlo

Se sentía tan sumamente estúpido en esos momentos, moviendo la cola y dejándose acariciar detrás de las orejas por el futuro hijo de James, más su otro yo, no había conseguido recordar aún como se debía transformar en perro.

¿Qué le habría podido pasar para no recordar nada?, el caso era, que la única solución que se les había ocurrido para que el hijo de James no fuese a buscar al perro por todas partes, era que él, tomara su lugar.

No durante todo el día, sino un rato cada vez, solo que ese día, el chico parecía decidido a quedarse bastante tiempo encerrado en su cuarto. No sabía que le había pasado exactamente, pero estaba furioso. James, lo había obligado a transformarse en perro y ponerse a llamar a la puerta.

Ahora era un espía, esto rayaba la locura, pero es que Harry tampoco se abría nadie que no fuera Elkins, y según sospechaba, James, temía que su hijo se hubiese enamorado de su futura madre.

Eso sí que sería un buen problema.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Harry dejó de rascarle las orejas y se levantó de la cama, era evidente que estaba enfadado. Se quedó donde estaba, mirándolo, ¿tardaría mucho en hablar?

Odiaba que James lo tratara como un maldito terapeuta.

-Odio esto, menos mal que en dos días más, regresamos a Hogwarts y podré perderlos de vista. –Este se despeinó el pelo enfadado y después declaró: -Pero son dos días más, Aggg, no quiero ir esta tarde a esas malditas prácticas.

Se tiró en su cama y se quedó mirando hacía el techo del cuarto, lo escuchó suspirar con fastidio y después escuchó que llamaban a la puerta:

-¿Quién?

Gritó enfadado, no obtuvo respuesta alguna desde el otro lado, lo vio volver el rostro hacía la puerta cuando esta se abrió lentamente, por la misma se asomó la sobrina de Malfoy:

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Luna, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo, bueno, no quería estar en la sala, y deseaba leer un poco, mi cuarto está ocupado y… ¿te importa si me quedo aquí contigo?

-No, claro que no, entra.

Se sentó en la cama y la instó a pasar al cuarto, la chica, sonrió ampliamente y entró en el mismo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Miró a su alrededor como dudando y Harry sonriendo declaró:

-¿Me enseñas lo que lees?

Luna asintió a su pedido y agarrando un libro grueso, caminó hasta estar enfrente de Harry, le tendió el libro y este leyó en voz alta:

-"_**Grandes magos antiguos, ¿Leyendas o verdades?**_", parece interesante.

-Lo es, ¿sabes?, me lo leía mi madre, siempre pensé que era un libro de cuentos fantásticos, hasta que llegué aquí.

-Entiendo, ¿por dónde vas?

-Ya lo leí entero, pero quiero releer algunas historias en particular.

-¿Ya lo leíste?, ¿cuándo lo conseguiste?

Harry, había cogido el libro de las manos de ella, y estaba mirándolo por encima, lo vio mirar la última página del libro y abrir los ojos sorprendido. Él mismo, estiró la cabeza para mirar: 2.354 páginas.

Miró a la pequeña niña sorprendido, esa era una Evans en miniatura.

-Me lo regalaron por navidad.

-¿Quién?

-Mi tío Draco.

Esto lo susurró, y enseguida entendió porque, pues Harry, había cerrado el libro de golpe, más parecía intentando controlarse:

-Entiendo, y ¿qué querías releer?

-Las historias de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-¿Están en este libro?

Preguntó él:

-Sí, mira, son realmente increíbles.

La pequeña se subió a la cama y comenzó a pasar páginas del libro, seguidamente comenzó a hablar rápidamente y a contarle a Harry cosas de todos ellos.

Parecía entusiasmada y feliz, le hablaba con gestos y señalando lo que contaba en las páginas del libro.

-¿Quieres que te lea alguno en especial?

La niña se quedó callada un momento y después declaró:

-¿No te importa?

-Al contrario, me encantaría.

Esta sonrió alegre y él, vio como Harry se tumbaba en la cama y le hacía un gesto a ella para que se tumbara con él. Tras pasar una mano por los hombros de la pequeña y dejarla apoyarse en él, cogió el libro con ambas manos:

-¿Cuál quiere que le lea señorita?

-¿Te importaría leerme sobre Salazar Slytherin?

-¿Puedo saber tú interés?

-Según supe, Voldemort, fue a Slytherin, quiero saber algo más de la casa que pertenezco, creo que no encajo en ella.

-Yo también lo creo. De todas formas, te leeré lo que me pidas.

Sin más, este buscó la historia en el índice y cuando abrió el libro comenzó a leer. Al llegar a la mitad de la historia, la pequeña niña lo detuvo:

-¿Hablaba con serpientes?, ¿Cómo lo hacía?

-Es otra lengua.

-¿Se puede aprender?

Harry negó, y después frunció el ceño:

-Creo que no, pero no estoy muy seguro, de todas formas, eso es característico de algunos magos tenebrosos.

-¿Todos los que hablan con serpientes son malos?

-No, no todos, hay gente que puede y no por ello lo son.

Luna asintió a sus palabras y él retomo la historia, estaba por terminarla cuando la pequeña se quedó dormida. Él por su parte también estaba por quedarse dormido, se fijó en como Harry, acariciaba el pelo de la pequeña y después depositaba un beso en la frente de la misma:

-Ojala tus sueños estén repletos de cosas buenas.

Sin moverse de cómo estaba, abrió el libro por otra página y comenzó a leer a su vez. Aburrido, decidió echarse a dormir, antes de quedarse completamente dormido pudo notar que Harry también comenzaba a dormirse.

No supo cuanto tiempo es que se quedó dormido, pero escuchó como la puerta se abría y abrió uno de sus ojos para fijarse en quién era. Resultó ser Hermione.

La vio quedarse parada en la puerta, mirando a Harry en la cama, él miró hacía la misma, desde donde estaba Hermione, no podía verlo a él. Harry, estaba abrazando a Luna, y ambos estaban completamente dormidos.

El libro que había estado leyendo descansaba encima de él.

La vio morderse el labio inferior y entrar en el cuarto, esta cerró la puerta y se acercó a ellos. Miró con curiosidad el libro, con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de ellos, lo cogió.

Se quedó un rato mirando el mismo, y después miró el lugar por donde Harry lo había abandonado. La vio mirar a los alrededores buscando algo, y cuando encontró una silla, se sentó en la misma y se puso a ojear el libro con interés.

Al ver que se perdía en el mismo, decidió volver a dormirse. Estaba a punto de perderse en el sueño una vez más, cuando escuchó que ella arrastraba la silla hacía atrás y susurraba:

-¿Cómo es posible?, Es verdad, debí darme cuenta antes.

Abrió los ojos, y estaba dispuesto a gruñir para que se callara, cuando se percató que esta se acercaba a Harry.

Comenzó a mecerlo con cuidado, parecía intentar no despertar a la pequeña:

-Harry, Harry, tengo algo que decirte, despierta.

Vio como Harry se movía en la cama un poco, más no se despertaba.

-Maldita sea, nunca duermes tan profundamente y justo hoy ¿sí?, Harry, despierta, venga.

Volvió a zarandearlo, en esta ocasión con algo más de fuerza, ahora sí Harry, habló:

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

-No, Harry, he descubierto algo.

-Por Merlín, déjame tranquilo.

-Harry, creo que sé como destruir los Horcux.

Eso pareció surtir efecto, porque rápidamente el chico se incorporó en la cama y aún medio dormido declaró:

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Si lo que este libro dice, es cierto, sí.

-¿Qué libro?

-El que estabas leyendo, nunca pensé que tú, tendrías la respuesta.

-No entiendo.

Ella le señaló el libro que descansaba en su mano, él lo miró como perdido por unos momentos y después dijo:

-Es de Luna no mío. Se lo estaba leyendo, debí quedarme dormido.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es lo que descubrí.

Hermione, se sentó en la cama, y abrió el libro por una de las páginas que había señalado y así comenzó a leer.

Entendió algo sobre Gryffindor, y sobre una espada. Al ver que no era capaz a escuchar muy bien, decidió arrastrase un poco para verlos mejor y así escucharlos.

-¿Crees que la espada de la que habla es….?

-Exacto, ¿Cuál más?, esa espada tiene que ser con la que terminaste con el basilisco.

-Pero eso significa que está en Hogwarts, más concretamente en el despacho de Snape.

-Lo sé Harry, pero con el mapa del merodeador, la capa de tú padre y algunas cosas más, estoy segura que podremos hacernos con ella.

-¿Estás segura que podrá con ellos?, Son objetos muy poderosos.

Vio como esta se mordía el labio inferior y decía:

-Bueno Harry, pudo terminar con el basilisco, además, contiene el veneno del mismo y no se derritió. Creo que podríamos intentarlo. Nada perdemos por probar.

-Entonces tendré que ver cómo me hago con esa espada.

-Querrás decir tenemos.

Un silencio se hizo en todo el cuarto, hasta que Harry declaró:

-No, ese tenemos ya no existe. A partir de ahora, tú por tú lado y yo por el mío.

-No puedes pedirme que…

-Pero tú si puedes pedirme que os vea día tras día, que tenga que contemplar cosas, como la de antes cuando fui a buscarte para hablar.

-Eso…

La chica había enrojecido y después se mordió el labio inferior:

-No, me pediste que no dijera nada y eso he hecho, pero no aguantaré más. Elegiste lo que creíste que…

-Yo no elegí nada, no me diste alternativa, te dije que me dejarás llevar el asunto a mí. No quiero que Ron nos odie.

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo créeme, no es él quien nos odia.

-Harry, no pasó nada, yo no…

-Por que entré en ese momento, sino seguramente él ya… no quiero ni pensarlo, lo mejor es esto. Tú estás con Ron y yo me dedicaré a hacer lo que debo hacer. Con un poco de suerte, todo esto terminará pronto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Si todo sale bien, me marcharé, me iré de aquí, nece…

-NO. –ella lo obligó a mirarla y junto su frente a la de él: -No digas eso, Harry, no soportaría que te alejaras de mí, yo…

-¿Tu?

Escuchó que decía este, ella no contestó enseguida, más Sirius pudo apreciar como comenzaban a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, vio a Harry llevar una de sus manos hacía el rostro de ella y limpiar las mismas:

-No me hagas esto, no es justo para mí, he aceptado que hayas elegido a Ron, pero no puedes pedirme que me quede a ver como todo termina en un vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

-Harry, no te pido eso, porque ese final no puede existir, al menos no para Ron y para mí. –ella se detuvo un momento y tras coger aire volvió a hablar: -Cuando entraste al cuarto, Harry, supusiste mi salvación y a la vez mi condena.

Ron entró a mi cuarto, quería hablar, o eso fue lo que me dijo, comenzamos a hablar sobre ti y lo que haríamos a partir de que comenzara el siguiente trimestre. Todo iba bien, pero de un momento a otro, él, comenzó a besarme.

Intente, te puedo asegurar que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude. Harry, desee responder a su beso con todo lo que él me ofrecía, sé que no puede gustarte lo que te estoy diciendo, pero es necesario que lo diga todo.

Confié en que lo que pasó entre nosotros, solo fue en respuesta al ataque de Voldemort, al miedo que tenemos todos, quise creer que nos habíamos equivocado, tú y yo nunca nos hemos peleado y siempre hemos sido muy unidos, pero desde un tiempo a esta parte, ambos parecemos querer herirnos.

Cuando sentí los labios de Ron, al día siguiente de lo que pasó entre nosotros, solo pude pensar en que no podía herirlo de esa manera. Él me ama, me quiere…

-Y…

-Espera, déjame terminar, por favor, no me cortes aún. A raíz de nuestra discusión, me aferré en creer que era lo mejor, ninguno de los dos queremos herir a Ron, queramos o no, lo amamos de igual forma.

Pero los días fueron pasando, sentir sus manos acariciar mi rostro, escucharlo susurrarme o incluso sus abrazos, se me hacían vacios y sin sentido, parecían posesivos y marcantes. No podía dejar de compararlos con los tuyos.

Hace un momento, cuando me beso y comenzó a acariciarme, Harry, temí no poder negarme, es mi novio, no debería desear alejarme de él, no debería pensar en que alguien entrara y nos interrumpiera.

Pero lo hice, lo desee, a pesar de que la persona que entró, fuiste tú.

En ese momento desee que la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies. Tu mirada, ese reflejo que traspasó tus ojos, Harry, temí haberte perdido, quise correr tras de ti, pero Ron, no me lo permitió.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, Harry la miraba sin entender aún el punto de la chica:

-¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto Hermione?, sinceramente no entiendo na…

-Quiero estar contigo, que seas quien me abrace, quien me acaricie, que seas la persona que me susurre tonterías al oído. Harry, quiero que seas tú, quien me bese todos los días, pero aún no puedo consentir que eso pase.

Te pido unos días, dame solo unos días para que hable con Ron, incluso para que él solo, se dé cuenta de que lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte, que nada de esto tiene sentido.

-¿Y mientras tanto?

Escuchó que Harry preguntaba con algo de disgusto:

-Mientras tanto, tendrá que seguir todo como hasta ahora, no podemos…

Más la chica no pudo continuar hablando, Harry, había llevado una de sus manos hasta la nuca de ella y la había besado de improvisto.

Sirius, agachó su cabeza, eso a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, iba a matar a James, ¿por qué tenía que ver semejantes cosas?

-¿Crees que puede seguir todo igual?, dime, ¿en serio piensas que podrás mantenerlo todo así sin más?

-Solo te pido unos días, entiende que Ron…

-Lo entiendo, ¿vale?, yo tampoco quiero herirlo, Hermione, es mi mejor amigo, siempre lo ha sido, pero no puedo aguantarlo, no soporto cuando le sonríes, cuando le hablas con esa mirada de tonta que no eres tú. Cuando lo besas de esa forma para que todos vean de quien eres.

-Es una mentira, es un espectáculo que a él le hace feliz y que a mí no me importaba interpretar, si él quería mostrar a todos que estaba con él, ¿qué me importaba a mí?

-YO, Maldita sea, yo debería de importarte.

-Y lo haces, por eso intento detenerlo, intento con todas mis fuerzas que no lo haga, pero si me niego se dará cuenta de que pasa algo.

-Es que pasa algo Hermione.

-Harry, unos días, ¿sí?, por favor solo unos días y ya, te juro que si en unos días él no entra en razón, yo lo terminaré todo.

-¿Y qué pasará después?

Sirius al escuchar ese tono de voz volvió a mirar a los chicos, ahora él volvía a estar recostado en la cama, y ella estaba encima de él, el dichoso colgante que había desencadenado tanto ajetreo, colgaba del cuello de ella y rozaba la camiseta del chico, ella volvía a tener su frente unida a la de él.

Sirius, se percató de que la pequeña lo miraba a él, ambos intercambiaron una mirada, se pedían uno al otro, que guardaran silencio.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el funeral de Dumbledore?, siempre juntos Harry, ahora más que nunca. Estaré a tu lado en todo momento, te juro que una vez todo esto termine, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

-¿Nunca?

-¿Alguna vez alguien lo ha conseguido?, ni el basilisco en segundo año, ni los Dementores en tercero, ni Voldemort y sus intrigas en cuarto, ni Dolohov en quinto año, ni siquiera nuestros episodios tontos en sexto año, ¿quién crees que pueda separarme de la persona más importante para mí?

Sirius, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de cómo la pequeña se giraba rápidamente a mirar a Hermione, la miraba sorprendida y totalmente confundida, más ni Harry, ni Hermione notaron la mirada de esta, pues ambos parecían perdidos el uno en el otro.

Habían cerrado los ojos, y con cuidado volvieron a juntar sus labios.

Más de un momento a otro algo pasó, Harry, apartó a Hermione de su lado y se agarró con fuerza la frente, la chica cayó al suelo, mientras que Luna se incorporaba en la cama y se acercaba a Harry:

-Aggg.

Un gemido de intenso dolor escapó de los labios de Harry, enseguida, Hermione, corrió a su lado.

-¿Harry?, ¿Qué sucede, qué está pasando?

-Aléjate, no te acerques.

Más ella no le hizo caso, rozó su rostro con ambas manos, más Harry pegó un grito de dolor y la apartó de un manotazo:

-¿No te das cuenta que el dolor es por tú culpa?

Quien habló fue la pequeña Luna, Hermione, miró a la niña sin entender, más esta tenía lágrimas en los ojos e intentaba que Harry dejara de moverse:

-Sal, vete de aquí, aléjate de él por un momento.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, no pienso ir…

-QUIERES IRTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

Quien había gritado ahora era Harry, la chica se calló en el acto y furiosa salió de allí, él, no tardó en seguirla, necesitaba hablar con James de algunas cosas.

"_**OPV"**_

No podía ser, no podía, ¿cómo era posible que fuera ella?, se había imaginado un montón de posibilidades, pero nunca creyó que fuese ella.

¿Por qué?, estaba tan cegada en que era la misma Hermione, con la que su padre había engañado a su madre, que no se había planteado la posibilidad, de que ella misma podría ser perfectamente su madre.

Después de todo, ¿no se habían cambiado casi todos de nombre y aspecto?, ¿por qué lo habían hecho?

Por eso ella tenía la esfera, por eso ese sentimiento de conocerla y a la vez no. ¿Cómo la había reconocido?, porque no era la primera vez que vivía esa escena, y sobre todo no era la primera vez que escuchaba la frase final; _**¿quién crees que pueda separarme de la persona más importante para mí?**_

Solo que ella la conocía con una variante; _**"¿crees que puedan separarme de una de las personas más importante para mí?, Tu y Luna son mi mayor tesoro y eso nadie me lo arrebatará."**_

Recordaba haberse preguntado quién podría desear separarlos, más nunca se atrevió a preguntar, mucho menos se esperaba que existiera alguien que de verdad desease hacerlo.

Pero en esos momentos se estaba dando cuenta de que sí que había alguien, y alguien que aunque su madre lo negase, podía conseguir hacerlo.

Se fijó en como lentamente Harry, o mejor dicho su padre, comenzaba a recuperarse y su respiración parecía volver a la normalidad. Lo vio llevarse una mano a los ojos y quitarse las gafas, todo su rostro y frente estaban empapados en sudor.

-No puedo permitirlo, ¿así que es eso?

-¿Qué pasa?

Harry, la miró sorprendido de verla aún allí, pareció quedarse un momento sin saber que decir o hacer, para después formar una sonrisa en su rostro y declarar:

-No es nada, unos malditos dolores de cabeza insoportables. ¿Ves está cicatriz?, pues resulta que me provoca un fuerte dolor cuando menos me lo espero.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que Granger te toque?

-¿Por qué la llamas Granger?, ¿Aún te llevas mal con ella?

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué no intentas conocerla un poco?, ¿Sabes que ella también ama la lectura?

Siguió callada, sí, claro que lo sabía, también sabía que odiaba el café y que prefería el chocolate, además de que debía estar muy caliente, si estaba frío o templado ya no le agradaba, que debía darle un beso al menos tres veces antes de que ella se quedara dormida, porque decía que así siempre estaría protegida.

Que le encantaban las figuritas de seres mitológicos y que por ello contaba con una vitrina de cristal en casa repleta de ellos.

Que no le gustaba verla subida en la moto de su tío Silver, porque decía que era muy peligroso. Y que al igual que el resto le había mentido, además de dejarla sola cuando había prometido no hacerlo.

Que no le gustaba que hiciera esas cosas que ahora sabía que eran magia, a pesar de que ella, era una gran bruja.

-Podrías hablar con ella, seguro que encuentras algún tema interesante.

Frunció el ceño molesta sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, hablar con ella. ¿Quería hablar con ella?, quizás sí, podría tal vez intentar sacarle alguna razón para sus mentiras y sus enfados injustificados.

-No creo estar pidiéndote algo tan lamentable, ¿o sí?

Miró a este, el cual seguía echado en la cama y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No es eso, es solo que cuando una persona se me atraviesa, no me resulta fácil hablarle.

Lo escuchó soltar una carcajada y eso la molestó en cierto modo, lo miró enfadada y él tan solo intentó parar de reír:

-Lo siento, de verdad perdona, es solo que ella es igual. Aunque más diría que yo soy más difícil de convencer. En fin, no puedo pedirte nada, así que haz lo que tú creas mejor, ¿sí?

Este llevó una de sus manos hacía su pelo y se lo revolvió, eso la hizo sentir un escalofrío en su interior, ese gesto de él, era igual al que solía hacerle cuando esperaba que ella actuara de la forma correcta.

Molesta al darse cuenta de que por culpa de ese simple gesto, ya no podría negarse a hablar con Hermione, miró a este, más al verlo guiñarle un ojo con complicidad y levantarse un poco de la cama para decirle:

-¿Te apetece que veamos si hay algo de chocolate caliente en la cocina?

Sonrió a su propuesta y sin más, saltó hacía él, depositó un beso en su mejilla y después se bajó de la cama y sonriendo declaró:

-Quien llegue último lo prepara y lava los platos.

Sin más, abrió la puerta y la cerró, escuchó una protesta al otro lado de esta, pero no se detuvo, rió contenta al ver que podía jugar con su padre de igual modo que lo solía hacer, aunque él desconociera que lo era.

Llegó a la cocina girándose contenta por haber ganado y mirando cuanto le quedaba a este para llegar, cuando pegó un salto enorme al escucharlo decir:

-Me gusta con mucha azúcar, enana tramposa.

Miró detrás de ella y lo descubrió sentado a la mesa jugando con una servilleta:

-¿Cómo…?

-Soy mago Luna, ¿nadie te ha hablado de la aparición?

Se quedó como tonta mirándolo con la boca abierta:

-¿Qué te gusta con mucha azúcar Harry?

Escuchó que preguntaba alguien tras de ella, ambos miraron a la recién llegada y ella no pudo evitar alejarse un poco de ella. Sentía cierta desconfianza hacía esa chica por dos razones, una, la había visto por primera vez el día que llegó allí, además de que el color de su pelo no era el mismo con el que ella la había visto.

Al igual que al resto de los chicos, solo que no recordaba muy bien a los demás porque esa noche había sido algo caótica para ella. ¿Por qué esa chica había tomado una apariencia tan parecida a la de su padre?, ¿Y cómo podía ser que James Evans, no fuese James Evans?

-Hablábamos de chocolate caliente.

Dijo sin más, la chica sonrió de medio lado a sus palabras:

-¿Una pequeña pausa antes de los duelos?

Miró a este y vio que asentía:

-Algo así.

-¿Y quién quiere entonces una taza de chocolate caliente?

-¿Quién lo preparará peliro...negra?

Dos personas más entraron en la cocina y ella prefirió acercarse a su padre, de todos, era del único que podía fiarse:

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Si no lo haces tú, encantado me apunto a tomar una taza.

Eran Evans y el chico que no se separaba de él, Blane, creía que se llamaba. Este último era el que acababa de hablar y sonreía como si nada, más ella estaba segura de que se sentía en cierto modo nervioso. Miró a quien había confundido con su padre y se percató de que este tenía su mirada fija en este.

Para ser más exactos en la cicatriz de su padre, miró hacía el mismo lado con cierta desconfianza, y se percató de que se apretaba el lugar de vez en cuando.

Si hacía memoria, su padre hacía eso a veces, aunque todo había ido a peor conforme pasaba el tiempo. Se percató de que hacía una mueca de fastidio y acercándose a él y tomando asiento, declaró:

-¿Entonces me libro de tener que prepararlo yo?

-Ja, chica lista, pero de eso nada, perdiste tú propia carrera…

-No perdí, tú hiciste trampas.

-No las hice enana, tú, no pusiste condiciones.

-Eso es…

-Ser más inteligente que tú.

Ella le sacó la lengua molesta y él rió, todos en la cocina los miraban, entonces recordó algo más de su padre.

-Bueno, está bien, prepararé yo el chocolate para cinco personas y después fregaré todo sola. –Su tono de voz era como de enfado y cansancio, lentamente comenzó a levantarse de la silla que había ocupado, hasta que sintió la mano de él sobre la suya:

-O pequeña manipuladora, quédate ahí quieta, ya lo hago yo.

-¿De verdad?

Preguntó sonriendo al verlo levantarse:

-Pero de fregar no te libras.

Le dijo este, y sin más comenzó a prepararlo bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, se percató de que ninguno de los tres, quitaba la mirada de encima de su padre y eso la molestó en cierto modo.

Todos sin dejar de mirarlo, tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa del comedor:

-¿No es esa cacerola muy grande Harry?

Escuchó que preguntaba la chica extrañada:

-Lo sería sin duda, sino fuera porque conozco demasiado bien a varios integrantes de esta casa.

Dijo este sin más con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, mientras que comenzaba a calentar leche. Ella lo vio buscar algo en los muebles de la cocina y cuando lo encontró sacó algo de un saco y volviéndose, se lo lanzó a las manos.

Ella lo cogió sorprendida y al abrir las mismas, se encontró con un trozo de chocolate redondeado, sonrió y lo miró, él, sonreía de medio lado con un trozo del mismo entre sus labios y le guiñaba de nuevo el ojo:

-Oye, yo también quiero.

-Calla, que no son tus galletas.

-¿No hay para mí un poco Harry?

Blane y Evans discutían, mientras que su padre le lanzó un trozo de chocolate también a la chica y después lanzó otros dos trozos, a uno de los chicos le dio en la cabeza y cayó a la mesa, mientras que el otro con sorprendentes reflejos lo cazaba.

-Gracias.

Dijo Blane mientras cogía su trozo y se lo llevaba a la boca:

-Ahora dale la pata.

Blane intentó darle a Evans una colleja en la cabeza, más no lo consiguió y este se reía abiertamente de su amigo.

Vio como vertía en el cazo bastante cobertura de chocolate y con una cuchara grande de plástico comenzaba a removerlo todo. Un olor a chocolate comenzó a inundar el lugar y ella cerró los ojos.

En ese momento recordó cuando su madre y su padre se metían a la cocina los domingos por la tarde a hacer galletas de chocolate u otras cosas. Esas tardes siempre eran inolvidables. Las risas y los juegos en la cocina se volvían imposibles, y al final todo terminaba completamente sucio.

Ella siempre acababa en el baño junto con su madre.

Por increíble que pareciera, la cocina se fue llenando poco a poco de gente atraída por el olor a chocolate caliente. Poco a poco, en la cocina se encontraban todos los Weasley, menos el padre de los chicos, además de su Tía Luna y su tío Draco, los restantes amigos de los otros y por último llegó Granger.

Esta se quedó apoyada en la puerta sin terminar de entrar a la cocina, su novio, el tío Ron le entregó una taza de humeante chocolate caliente, ella, la recibió con una cálida sonrisa y se quedó mirando la taza mientras la apretaba con ambas manos y respiraba el aroma del mismo.

Ella misma se abstuvo de repetir ese mismo gesto, pues lo solía hacer siempre antes de tomar el primer sorbo del mismo. Era como un pequeño ritual.

-Y después de este estupendo chocolate, nos toca nuestra sesión de hechizos.

Escuchó que decía uno de los chicos, Pitt, creía que se llamaba, era el más bajo de todos los presentes, y se encontraba sentado entre ambos gemelos. Era curioso, pero no los había reconocido cuando los había visto por primera vez, ¿estarían muertos en su tiempo?, sabía que su tío Ron, todos los años iba a su casa vestido de negro y con dos ramos de flores, según le había contado su madre, eran para recordar a personas que ya no estaban.

¿Serían ellos?

-Así es, hoy repasaremos todo, mañana, lo que haremos, será una sesión de enfrentamientos.

Escuchó que decía Hermione desde su lugar. Nadie discutió sus palabras y ella misma dejó de mirarla para centrarse en su vaso. Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando de la cocina, hasta que al final se quedó sola en la misma, con todos los cacharros.

Ella tenía prohibido acudir a esa sala, así que no le molestó demasiado el hecho de entretenerse con algo. Su tío Draco fue el último en salir, le había preguntado si necesitaba algo de ayuda, y después de guiñarle un ojo, había hechizado algunos objetos de la cocina para que le echaran una mano.

Cuando este se había marchado, encendió la radio y comenzó a escuchar música mientras limpiaba.

"_**OPV"**_

Miró a la pequeña de reojo y frunció el ceño, desde que había salido de la sala que había creado, la sobrina de Malfoy, no había dejado de mirarla de forma descarada. ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Qué podía querer de ella?

Intentó acomodarse mejor en su cama, y centrarse en la lectura del libro que tenía entre sus manos, más tener esos penetrantes ojos verdes mirándote de forma tan insistente era realmente perturbador.

Escuchó una risa divertida y al mirar de donde provenía, descubrió que su amiga Luna, miraba de una a otra divertida, mientras que la otra ocupante de la habitación, tenía también sus penetrantes ojos verdes fijos en ambas.

¿Qué podía pasarle a Lily?

Cansada y a la vez frustrada de tan exhaustivo examen decidió hablar, suspiró y cerró el libro que estaba intentando leer. Lo dejó a un lado suyo y subió ambas piernas para refugiarse en ellas y después declaró:

-¿Puedes decirme que tanto me miras?

Tanto la pequeña Luna, como Lily, la miraron, Lily, frunció el ceño y torció un poco la nariz, algo la estaba preocupando, por otra parte la pequeña entrecerró los ojos y cruzó ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Harry, siempre actúa así como hoy?

Escuchó que decía Lily, ella se mordió el labio inferior y miró de reojo a Luna, esta miraba una revista del quisquilloso:

-Sí, Harry se toma muy enserio lo que tiene que ver con las artes oscuras.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que le gusta y a la vez las aborrece. Es una relación amor odio la que tiene con esa asignatura. Sabe que la necesita, y además es la que mejor se le da, pero a la vez la teme y odia, por todo lo que esta puede provocar.

-¿Todo lo que puede provocar?

Escuchó que susurraba la sobrina de Malfoy.

-Sí, Luna, las artes oscuras son muy peligrosas, y nunca sabes en lo que un hechizo de esa rama puede desembocar. Esa clase de magia es impredecible y muy difícil de controlar.

-¿Y por qué nos la enseñan en el colegio?

-No, lo que a nosotros nos enseñan es Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, solo que este año es diferente a los demás. La mujer responsable, es despreciable y el director ama esa asignatura con todo su ser.

-Es posible que así sea, pero es como Harry, puede amarla pero la respeta. Snape, sabe lo peligroso que puede ser jugar con esas cosas, no puedes decir que tan solo las ama.

No pudo evitar mirar a Lily con cierto desconcierto, parecía hablar de Snape con cierto aprecio.

-Mi padre decía, que Snape, era un gran hombre, que en cierto momento de su vida tomo decisiones equivocadas, pero que sin duda las remendó con creces.

Todos en la habitación miraron a la pequeña que acababa de hablar, la cual parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y por esta entraron las dos personas que faltaban. Ginny y la otra chica, ¿quién podía ser ella?, no se había atrevido a preguntar, temía saber la respuesta.

Ambas chicas se fueron a sus respectivas camas, recogieron sus pijamas y comenzaron a cambiarse:

-Es extraño ver que todas estamos despiertas, ¿cuál es el tema de conversación?

Se interesó Ginny, esta ya había terminado de ponerse la parte de arriba y estaba cogiendo su cabello en una trenza, al ver que no quedaba del todo bien se acercó a su cama y le ofreció su pelo mientras juntaba ambas manos.

No pudo evitar apartar la mirada de sus ojos castaños, a pesar de que no sabía por qué debía sentir remordimiento hacía ella, después de todo, ¿no estaba ella en algo con Malfoy?

Aceptó ayudarla con la trenza mientras que Luna respondía a esa pregunta:

-Harry, Elkins quería saber si Harry es siempre como hoy.

Ginny miró hacía la cama de Lily y declaró:

-No has visto nada de su carácter, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-Simple curiosidad.

-Sin duda. ¿Sabes?, la curiosidad no es muy buena aliada.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Escuchó que decía Lily con enfado, Ginny, iba a contestar a esa pregunta cuando la sobrina de Malfoy declaró:

-¿Hermione?, tú eres la que mejor conoce a Harry, ¿podría preguntarte algo de él?

Todos los ojos recayeron en ella, incluso los de Ginny, la cual, tras acomodarse mejor en su cama y la miraba desde muy cerca.

-Depende de lo que quieras saber Luna, es cierto que soy su mejor amiga, pero no lo sé todo.

-¿Por qué le duele la cicatriz en su frente?

Dos pares de ojos, de color verde esmeralda, se fijaron en ella en el acto, mientras que Ginny y Luna la miraban con ciertas dudas. La que más extrañamente la miraba era Luna, parecía temer algo.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, aunque a mí me interesaría saber cómo demonios es que…

Lily hizo callar a su amiga de inmediato, y ella estaba segura de porque, para impedir que dijera que no sabía a qué se debía la cicatriz de Harry. Pues decir eso en ese tiempo, era como decir que no habían visto un periódico en veinte años.

Aunque lo cierto era que lo que no habían, era vivido aún esos veinte años.

-Esa cicatriz se la hizo antes de que nos conociéramos, no sé cómo fue, pero por lo visto el golpe que recibió fue grande y dejó ciertos efectos secundarios.

Enseguida supo que la pequeña no la había creído, sus ojos la miraban como Harry lo solía hacer cuando desconfiaba de su palabra, eso la hizo sentirse incómoda.

Carraspeó un poco:

-Bueno, a la vista de esa respuesta, me gustaría que me contaras una de las tantas hazañas que mi madre me contaba sobre él.

-¿Hazañas?

-Sí, cosas como cuando se enfrentó a un basilisco para salvar a Ginny Weasley, o cuando participo en un torneo llamado el torneo de los tres magos.

O como cuando llegó a Hogwarts en…

-Luna, ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso?

Preguntó rápidamente intentando callar a la pequeña, mientras que Lily la miraba con cara de terror:

-¿Torneo de los tres magos?, creí que estaba prohibido, ¿cómo es posible que Potter haya participado en uno?

Ginny miró hacía la amiga de Lily con cara extrañada:

-¿Sois de muy lejos cierto?, es imposible que no lo sepáis sino, salió en todas partes, después de todo, el torneo es famoso en el mundo entero.

-Me lo contó mi madre, decía que Harry Potter era un héroe para todo el mundo mágico, que…

-Luny, ¿no crees que sería bueno que te echaras a dormir?

La que intervino ahora fue Luna, se había levantado de la cama y había ido a la de la sobrina de Malfoy, se había sentado en la misma y había obligado a la pequeña a mirarla. Al estar de espaldas a ella, no podía ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Solo quiero que me cuente uno de esos cuentos.

El tono enfadado y cargado de reproche que utilizó la sobrina de Malfoy, la hizo sentir extraña:

-Pero Luna eso…

-Yo también estoy interesada en oírlo.

Escuchó que decía la amiga de Lily, con cierto temor fijó sus ojos en los de Lily y rápidamente apartó la mirada de ella, no podía contar lo del torneo de los tres magos, no podía hablar del regreso de Voldemort, ni decir que Harry se había enfrentado a Voldemort para salvar su vida.

Había tantas cosas que tenía que callar de ese año:

-A mí me gustaría saber la versión de lo sucedido desde vuestro punto de vista de mi primer año.

Escuchó que decía Ginny. Se mordió un poco más fuertemente el labio inferior y tras meditar los pros y contras se decidió, quizás no era tan mala idea enseñarle un poco a Lily de su propio hijo.

-Está bien.

Resignada, comenzó a hablar, se quedó muy parada al ver que todas la miraban interesadas y con muchas ganas de escuchar sus palabras. Había decidido no decirles sobre su talento de hablar parsel, solo deseaba que Ginny y Luna no dijeran nada sobre ese punto en concreto.

"_**OPV"**_

Ya no había duda alguna, era ella. Su forma de contar las cosas, el matiz que le daba a sus palabras, el ímpetu con que recalcaba cada cosa, escena, acto, todo era exactamente a como lo recordaba.

Todas hacía un buen rato que se habían quedado dormidas, más ella no podía dejar de mirar a su madre. Su cama estaba enfrente de la de ella y parecía dormir tranquila. ¿Por qué la había engañado?, ¿Por qué se enfadaba cada vez que ella hacía algo de magia?, ¿por qué parecía odiarla por ello?

Era una hipócrita, sabía que era una de las mejores de Hogwarts, todo el mundo hablaba de ella y de su padre y su tío Ron. Eran como una pequeña leyenda, sin embargo, ella había decidido mentirle y hacerla sentirse culpable y mal cada vez que hacía algo de magia.

-¿Todavía despierta?, ¿quizás te he asustado con mi historia?

Con fuerza apartó algunas lágrimas de enfado que tenía en el rostro, esperaba que con la oscuridad ella no se diera cuenta.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?

-Hecho de menos a mis padres.

Dijo sin más, pudo distinguir como se levantaba de la cama y la vio acercarse a la suya:

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a tú tío Draco?, ¿o prefieres a Harry?

-A ninguno.

-¿Puedo yo hacer algo por ti?

-¿Por qué mis padres me ocultarían que soy una bruja y que ellos también eran magos?

-¿Estás segura de que lo eran?

Escuchó que le preguntaba, asintió enfadada, escuchó como suspiraba y sintió que se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Has pensado que quizás fue para protegerte?

-¿De qué?, al cumplir once años habría venido al colegio, ¿por qué ocultarme todo esto?, ¿por qué enfadarse mi madre conmigo por ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que ella?

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, sintió como ella la abrazaba y la escuchó decir:

-No son tiempos fáciles Luna, quizás tú madre tenía miedo, tal vez deseaba protegerte, si se enfadaba al verte hacer magia, tal vez fuese porque se daba cuenta que no podría impedir que entraras en Hogwarts.

¿Sería por eso?, ¿no habían sido atacados en su casa el mismo día en que ella había cumplido la edad para ir a Hogwarts?, cerró los ojos y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Supo que eso la pilló de sorpresa porque en un principio no respondió, pero seguidamente la aferró ella también en un fuerte abrazo. No pudo retener las lágrimas y se dejó llevar.

Tenía tanto miedo, desde que había llegado se sentía perdida y no sabía cómo regresar. Aunque lo cierto era, que no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, después de todo, ¿qué le esperaba a la vuelta?, sabía que fuese lo que fuese, no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

Todavía había algo que aún no había revelado, ni siquiera a su tío, sobre todo porque temía horrores que fuera cierto. Se había negado a pensar en ello, incluso había intentado borrar esa imagen de su mente, pero seguía ahí grabada con persistencia.

¿Debía hablar?, no, quizás si no lo decía, si no pensaba en ello, no sería real.

"_**OPV"**_

Se levantó empapado en sudor, ¿cómo podía haber soñado algo así?, miro a su alrededor deseando que Ron siguiera completamente dormido.

Malhumorado y sintiéndose como un maldito idiota, se deshizo de las sabanas de su cama y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una maldita ducha de agua fría.

En cuanto consiguió quitarse el pijama no dudo en meterse bajo el agua, necesitaba hacer algo, precisaba entretenerse, olvidarse de lo que había sucedido la noche del veinticinco.

Precisaba olvidarse de Hermione.

Una vez dada la ducha, se colocó la toalla y se miró al espejo frente a él, su cabello negro, había crecido demasiado en ese tiempo, sus ojos estaban algo nublados y era evidente que necesitaba descansar.

Pero era algo que no conseguiría de manera fácil y lo sabía. Miró su pecho desnudo y se fijó en la cadena que rodeaba su cuello sin verla en realidad. Ahí estaba su responsabilidad, en eso debía centrarse, en eso y en nada más.

No podía ser tan difícil, después de todo había sido su obsesión desde que nació, ¿porqué no convertirla en la de él también? Se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño, miró a su alrededor y al ver que todos dormían aún, decidió bajar a prepararse algo.

Una vez calentada algo de leche y con azúcar en la misma, cogió un croissant que sin duda la señora Weasley habría hecho, y se dirigió a la sala.

Entró en la misma e iba a refugiarse en el sillón frente al fuego, cuando se encontró con que no era el único levantado.

Elkins, se encontraba con una manta encima de sus hombros cubriéndola y sus ojos fijos en el fuego de la chimenea, además de un baso en sus manos.

-¿Insomnio?

Preguntó suavemente, Elkins, pareció salir de sus pensamientos y se fijó en él, no dijo ni palabra, pero se sintió como si ella se estuviese disculpando con él. Era como si ella intentara decirle algo de suma importancia sin palabras.

¿Qué podía sucederle?

-Algo por el estilo, ¿nunca has pensado que vives en una pesadilla y de pronto algo te golpea con suma fuerza y te demuestra que la realidad es algo aún más cruel?

Frunció el ceño algo extrañado, ¿qué podría haberle pasado?, Si Evans había hecho algo de nuevo para herirla, podía asegurarse que se lo haría pagar.

-Me temo que desde hace tiempo, sé que la realidad puede superar mucho a mis pesadillas.

Ella sonrió de medio lado a su comentario y fijó su vista de nuevo en el fuego, suspiró al ver que no parecía animarse y tras sentarse en la moqueta a sus pies declaró:

-¿Qué fue lo que Evans hizo ahora?

-¿Qué?

Escuchó que ella susurraba sorprendida.

-Siempre que te veo como ida es por algo que este te ha hecho. ¿Qué fue esta vez?, ¿tengo que darle una paliza o con un puñetazo bastaría?

-¿Por qué crees que podrías vencerlo?

Él formó una sonrisa en su rostro pero no contestó a su pregunta, tan solo se llevó el vaso a sus labios y la miró a los ojos mientras bebía y se encogía de hombros.

-Solo hemos tenido una discusión.

-Parece ser algo más serio.

Ella no respondió, tan solo se quedó con la mirada fija en el fuego ante ella, tras beber un poco más de su vaso de leche sin apartar su mirada de ella, se decidió a hablar:

-¿Por qué tantas peleas?, si no me equivoco el tipo te gusta, algo irracional a mi forma de ver, pero no me meteré en eso, y es más que evidente su interés por ti, ¿por qué entonces discutir en lugar de disfrutar vuestro tiempo juntos?

-Yo podría formularte la misma pregunta con respecto a Hermione.

Él negó a sus palabras y ambos se miraron a los ojos:

-Aunque pareces decidida a ignorar lo que te digo, mi posición no tiene ni punto de comparación con la tuya. A ti no te impide nada estar con él, salvo tal vez, vuestro orgullo mutuo, pero en mi caso es otra la historia.

-Si hablas de tú amigo, creo que si en verdad es amigo tuyo, entenderá todo, confío en que vuestra amistad pueda resolver ese bache.

Él sonrió de medio lado:

-Quizás pudiera sobrevivir nuestra amistad como tú dices, pero no solo eso está en juego. Conmigo siempre hay algo más.

-¿Algo más?, no te entiendo, ¿qué…?

-No estamos para hablar de mí, si no para pensar en algo para que ese zopenco de Evans abra de una buena vez sus ojos y vea lo que tiene delante.

-Lo veo muy bien, gracias.

Ambos se giraron a mirar hacia la puerta, Evans, se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y miraba a Elkins con semblante serio. Era evidente que no había dormido tampoco demasiado:

-Creo que es mejor que yo me marche y…

-No hace falta que te vayas, quizás, contigo delante, ella, decida de una vez escucharme.

Perdido, miró a Elkins, esta miraba a Evans con cierto temor, ¿en qué parte se había perdido?

-Estoy cansado, creo que merezco una maldita oportunidad para explicarme y si ahora decides no escucharme, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo o tenga en un futuro, que no volveré a intentar hablarte.

Se sentía bastante incómodo en ese momento, ¿qué pintaba en medio de todo eso?

-Yo, no… no lo entiendes, no es que no quiera hablar contigo es solo que…

-Sé que tienes miedo, ¿quién no?, todos lo tenemos, no creo que haya nadie en esta casa que no lo sienta, pero tú y yo sabemos que nuestro tiempo juntos puede ser limitado y tú lo acortas cada día que pasa.

-Eso es un golpe bajo.

Escuchó que replicaba Elkins mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada.

-Un golpe necesario, te cierras en banda sin dejarme avanzar, cometí un maldito error, ¿por ello ya estoy sentenciado de por vida?

-Creo que puedes responderte solo a esa pregunta, tienes las evidencias ante tus ojos.

Evans se quedó mudo por unos segundos y declaró:

-¿Y cuanto tiempo más me harás esperar?

-Ninguno, venga, comienza con tú maldita explicación y lárgate.

Vio como ella cruzaba los brazos ante su pecho y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Escuchó que Evans gruñía entre dientes:

-La última noche en el castillo cometí un error, pensé que me habías confundido con otra persona.

Elkins, se quedó helada en el sitio y con cara de incredibilidad, la vio descruzar los brazos y mirarlo desafiante:

-Ilumíname en algo, ¿con quién podría haberte confundido?, porque yo solo conozco a una persona con tú nombre.

-En realidad a dos, no dijiste mi nombre, haz memoria, tú dijiste mi apellido, en ese momento yo creí que te habías enamorado de esa otra persona, pensé que lo nombrabas a él y no a mí.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, yo solo te nombré a ti, y me dejaste en claro que nunca podrías estar conmigo después de aquello.

-Maldita sea, hasta que no hablé con Rem—gulus, no me percaté de mi error. Él me hizo entender que tú me habías reconocido y que en realidad solo a mí me llamabas por mi apellido, que a esa otra persona, le decías por su nombre.

-Sigo sin entender a qué te…

-Potter.

Dijo este sin más, eso lo hizo mirar a Evans desconcertado:

-¿Qué pasa conmigo ahora?

-Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento.

-Encantado.

Rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba sentado, deseaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, la verdad es que la situación de esos dos le importaba bien poco y se sentía terriblemente incómodo.

Miró de reojo a Elkins, para ver si era buena idea que se marchase y se quedó un momento estático en el lugar, ¿qué le pasaba?, Sus ojos parecían echar llamas verdes por los mismos, tragó saliva, mejor se marchaba de ahí cuanto antes.

Al pasar cerca de Evans, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita nerviosa:

-Te deseo mucha suerte, ¿algo que quieras decirle a tú querido amigo Blane?, no estoy muy seguro que vayas a salir vivo de esta sala.

"_**OPV"**_

-¿CÓMO SE TE PUDO OCURRIR QUE ME PODÍA GUSTAR MI HIJO?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Dijo de forma ácida sin dejar de mirar a Lily, ésta lo fulminaba con los ojos:

-Eres un maldito depravado, ¿cómo pudiste pensar algo así?

-Te recuerdo que yo no era consciente del detalle de que era nuestro hijo, y no solo mío.

-Por el amor de Merlín, aún así ¿qué te hizo pensar que podría enamorarme de alguien que vive veinte años en mi futuro?, no estoy tan loca como para meterme en algo así.

-Esa sí, es una noticia nueva, Evans.

-Mira Potter, está claro que aquí quien tiene una mente bastante depravada eres tú. No me puedo creer que seas tan idiota de pensar algo así.

-¿Qué querías que pensase?, vuestros bailes a escondidas, vuestras conversaciones y bromas privadas, es igual que con Quejicus, o incluso peor. Nunca te vi abrazar a este, como lo abrazabas a él bajo la lluvia. Me cegué hasta tal punto, que llegué a olvidar quien es él, en realidad.

Me moría de celos, al veros juntos a cada rato, al verte reír y bromear con él, cuando a mí me fulminabas con la mirada. Solo podía pensar que preferías a mi hijo en lugar de a mí.

Me obcequé en pensar que lo querías.

-Y lo quiero, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, es un chico increíble, con una fuerza interior envidiable, quizás con demasiado orgullo y un carácter del demonio. Pero sabe escuchar, no se aprovecha de los demás y sabe cómo tratar a la gente.

Poco a poco me hechizó lentamente, cada día que pasaba deseaba pasar más y más tiempo con él, con cada conversación lo conocía mejor, con cada palabra salida de sus labios, precisaba que dijeras más y más.

Toda yo, ansiaba abrazarlo, hacerle entender que no estaba tan solo como se creía. En ese momento solo pensé en darle el apoyo que precisaba, para levantarse de ese lugar.

-¿Y diciéndome todo eso, quieres que me quede tan pancho?

-Sí, pretendo que lo hagas, porque quiero que lo entiendas, que comprendas esta necesidad, no sé todo lo que él ha pasado, pero he escuchado algunas cosas, ¿James, sabes todo lo que Harry a tenido que sufrir?

-¿A qué viene este cambio?, primero necesito que…

-Es necesario, porque todo está conectado, antes de saber que era mi hijo, solo podía desear estar a su lado y nada más me importaba, me daba igual pelearme con todo el mundo si era necesario, si con eso, él y yo, compartíamos otro momento juntos.

Pero no era amor, bueno sí, pero no esa clase de amor.

No es el amor que te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago, el que te hace quedarte ciega y no ver nada más a tu alrededor. El que te quita el sueño y te deja como tonta casi todo el tiempo.

No es el mismo amor que siento por ti.

Se quedó congelado en el lugar, no se esperaba que ella lo dijera de forma tan clara y sin rodeos, de hecho y a pesar de que Harry era la prueba viviente, (como muy bien ella le había declarado hacía un buen rato), no podía aún creerse que ella en verdad sintiese eso por él. Por la persona a la que se había pasado corrigiendo y discutiendo casi cada uno de los días de su estancia en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Lo has escuchado perfectamente, con esto no quiero que pienses que…

Prefirió no escuchar el final de esa frase, sabía que intentaría impedir todo eso de alguna manera y no estaba dispuesto.

Caminó hasta ella y sin darle tiempo, cogió su rostro y la besó, sus labios se unieron y ya nada más le importó. Al ver que ella le respondía en el acto, quitó sus manos de su rostro y las llevó hasta su cintura para pegarla a él.

Por su parte, ella, llevó sus manos hacía su cuello y lo abrazó.

Esa era la mejor mañana de su vida, sin ninguna duda.

-Maldición, voy a tener pesadillas el resto de mi vida.

-¿No puedes quedarte callado?

-Eres un pervertido Remus, ¿no has visto bastante manoseo ya?, lo siento, pero no quiero ser testigo de cómo James, engendra a cierta persona.

Lily y él se separaron en el acto, ella estaba completamente roja y él tan solo deseaba estrangular a Sirius con sus propias manos. Seguramente nadie perdería demasiado si lo hiciese.

Se giró dispuesto a fulminar a su amigo con la mirada, y se encontró con que Remus de ese tiempo lo acompañaba.

-Antes de que decidas matar a este imprudente, quizás deseas escuchar lo que vengo a decir.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sirius regresará a la casa hoy mismo, pero he de deciros que no podréis decirle quienes sois, al menos no de momento.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Ahora mismo no podría procesar lo que eso significa.

Dijo este con un gesto que conocía muy bien, Remus, no se fiaba de Sirius. ¿Por qué esa desconfianza?

-¿Y sobre qué hora llegaré?

Escuchó que preguntaba Sirius con cierto interés:

-¿Llegarás?

Escuchó que preguntaban desde atrás de Remus y Sirius, los dos se giraron a mirar a quien acababa de hablar, Hermione se encontraba allí.

Remus asintió en respuesta:

-Así es, hoy vendrá a vivir aquí.

-¿Entonces ya está?, ¿Recordó?

Remus formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y ella sonrió a su vez:

-Entonces lo mejor será hablar con Harry cuanto antes.

-¿Dónde está?

-Creo que en la sala de los duelos, al menos lo dejé en la puerta de la misma.

Sin mediar palabra con nadie, los dos se fueron hacía la sala, con Lily de su mano y Sirius tras ellos. Al llegar al lugar, Hermione, fue la que abrió la puerta.

-Harry, quizás te intere...

Su frase se quedó a medias, Remus y Sirius, entraron rápidamente a la sala y él y Lily, entraron detrás.

Si creía que su hijo no podía sorprenderlo de ninguna manera más, estaba muy equivocado.

_**Y este es el final de este capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo, nos vemos, hasta el siguiente buybuy.**_

_**¿Qué os parece la relación entre Luna y sus papis?, ¿Y la solución que encontraron para Harry y Sirius?, en el siguiente cap, habrá algo de Neville y Alice, solo que no será una escena muy positiva, espero no me matéis y que lo hayáis disfrutado, espero vuestros comentarios al respecto. **_

_Por cierto lamento no poder actualizar Compromisos Erróneos, el portátil en el que lo guardo, está ahora mismo fuera de servicio, pero me dijeron que esta semana ya lo tendré de regreso, así que lo subiré en cuanto me sea posible, mientras tanto espero que este otro fic os compense._


	17. Posesión

_**Posesión:**_

No estaba muy seguro de a donde ir mientras esos dos aclaraban sus dudas, así que decidió ir a la sala de duelos, al llegar, se encontró con que Hermione abandonaba la misma:

-¿Cómo es que ya estás en pie tan temprano?

Se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia, no estaba dispuesto a decirle a que se debía. Ella tan solo lo miró un momento:

-¿Qué tenías planeado hacer hoy?

-Quiero practicar un poco, después ya veré que hago.

Ella tan solo asintió, se dispuso a pasar por su lado para ir a la sala cuando ella declaró:

-Luna está mal.

Luna, Harry frunció el ceño un poco, vale ese nombre ahora ya no le decía nada, ¿cuál de todas?, la miró intentando descifrar de quien le hablaba y ella tan solo suspiró y añadió:

-La sobrina de Draco, ya se lo he dicho a él, pero creo que querrías saberlo, ayer me pidió que le contara una historia, cuando desperté en mitad de la noche, ella estaba despierta aún. Le pregunté que le pasaba, pensé que quizás podía ser mi culpa, pero ella negó y me dijo que echaba de menos a sus padres.

Además habló sobre que ellos la engañaron, cuando se quedó dormida habló en sueños, solo preguntaba el por qué todos le habían mentido.

Intente que entendiera que podría ser por su bien, y a pesar de que parecía que sopesaba esa posibilidad, no quedó muy calmada que digamos.

Ante sus palabras frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podía ayudar a Luna?, ¿qué podría haber llevado a la madre de ella a hacer lo que hizo?, ¿quién podría ser esta?

Enfadado por no tener respuesta a sus preguntas, prefirió no seguir hablando con ella y acercarse a la sala, pero ella no quiso que se marchara aún y lo agarró del brazo:

-¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que te pasó ayer?

-Nada que no sepas ya, estaba furioso por algo y era tal su enfado que lo sentí de rebote.

Ella pareció algo incómoda y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos:

-¿Por qué no pides que te ayuden con la oclumancia?, tal vez haya alguien que pueda enseñarte.

-Conozco algún candidato, pero ninguno en nuestras filas.

Dijo secamente, más ella pareció morderse el labio inferior con indecisión:

-¿Qué hay de Draco?

-¿Qué con él?

Preguntó molesto.

-Estuvimos hablando, creo que él podría ayudarte en cierto modo, Lestrange le enseñó Oclumancia y un poco de Legeremancia. No tiene un nivel muy alto en la materia, pero sabe defenderse, quizás si se lo pides él...

-¿Pedirle algo a ese despreciable?, ¿Te estás escuchando?

-Harry, hablas con él casi todos los días, pareces tolerarlo algo más, ¿por qué no sacar algún provecho de ese acercamiento?

-Te has vuelto loca, ¿cómo puedes estar diciéndome eso?, el año pasado me lanzó maldiciones imperdonables, ¿crees que puedo dejar mi mente a su merced?

-Solo digo que podría ser de utilidad, nada más. Y él parece haber cambiado, hasta ahora no tenemos de qué quejarnos, su sobrina parece haber conseguido algo que el resto no ha sido capaz de lograr. Que Draco tenga sentimientos.

No pierdes nada por probar, si ves que es demasiado, lo dejas y ya, creo que no te arrepentirías.

Draco me dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuese, si con eso se aseguraba la protección de Luna.

-¿Desde cuándo es Draco?

Su voz sonó más ácida de lo que él pretendía que sonara, además de que su mente parecía no haber procesado casi nada de lo último dicho por ella, tan solo el hecho de que ahora lo llamaba por el maldito nombre.

-Él me pidió que lo llamase a...

-Así que él te lo pidió y tú lo complaciste, perfecto.

Se sentía terriblemente mal, algo en él estaba haciendo estragos en su interior, ¿cómo era posible que el saber que ella era complaciente con Malfoy, podía provocarle sentirse tan sumamente furioso?

-Quise darle una oportunidad, necesitamos aliados, y él podría ser uno a tener en cuenta.

Según ella iba hablando su sangre hervía, había comenzado a hablarle sobre la potencia de hechizo de Malfoy, sobre sus conocimientos en las artes oscuras y sobre venenos y curas de los mismos.

Al parecer esos dos habían tenido bastante tiempo para charlar, y ese estúpido había hablado de más. Había contado cosas innecesarias.

-Tranquila, sopesaré la idea.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

El tono de su voz lo irritó, la miró con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y declaró:

-Por supuesto, necesitamos todo lo que tengamos a nuestro alcance para ganar esta maldita e infructífera guerra.

La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande, la vio acercarse a él y abrazarlo:

-Sabía que entenderías lo importante de esto.

Sin más depositó un beso en sus labios con cierta prisa y se marchó de allí corriendo.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras la veía alejarse y llevó una de sus manos hacía sus labios. Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con los mismos, los repasó y retiró, para después mirar a estos.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó de nuevo en sus labios, miró de reojo a la sala y se decidió a entrar, necesitaba relajarse y pensar, además, precisaba comprobar algunas cosas.

En cuanto entró en la misma, su sonrisa se ensanchó, así que ahí estaba el traidor, podría sacar provecho y todo.

"_**OPV"**_

-HARRY DETENTE, LO VAS A MATAR.

La voz de Granger llegó hasta sus oídos, más de nada servía, pues ella no podría hacer absolutamente nada en esos momentos.

El maldito de Potter parecía haber enloquecido, cuando había entrado en la sala, no hacía ni cinco minutos, le había solicitado un enfrentamiento para divertirse.

Había comenzado a decirle que había hablado con Granger y que quizás él podría ayudarlo en algo. En un principio había estado atento a sus palabras y al duelo, más según este iba avanzando el dialogo había dejado de ser importante, y el duelo había acaparado toda su atención.

De un momento a otro, Potter, había comenzado a lanzar maldiciones de diferente índole de peligrosidad y destreza. Su agilidad había quedado demostrada y lo que más le había llamado la atención era la diversión que parecía mostrar cada vez que evitaba un hechizo por su parte.

Potter, parecía estar disfrutando como un niño, era como si acabase de descubrir los buenos reflejos que tenía y la facilidad de movimiento que poseía.

-¿A qué estás jugando Potter?

Le había preguntado, más este tan solo rió y mirándolo fijamente preguntó:

-¿A qué estoy jugando yo?, mejor pregunta sería, ¿a qué crees que estás jugando tú?, no engañas a nadie Malfoy, todos sabemos los genes que tú sangre lleva, ¿ahora pretendes haberte reformado?, por favor, no me hagas reír, nadie se creería algo así, ¿por qué no vuelves con tú señor?, sabes que ese es tú único lugar.

Tras esas palabras le había lanzado un hechizo, por poco y no lo consigue esquivar, lo miró enfadado y le devolvió el hechizo, pero este ni se inmutó, hizo una floritura con su varita y sin dejar de sonreír lo volvió a apuntar.

-Decide Malfoy, ¿regresas o terminamos aquí?

No le dio tiempo a responder, y el hechizo lo golpeó de lleno, su pecho comenzó a comprimirse y el corazón le latió con demasiada velocidad, comenzó a toser sin cesar y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Cuando volvió a toser, un poco de sangre cayó al suelo, sin poder levantar la mirada del suelo y con una mano apoyada en el mismo y otra en su garganta, sintió que Potter caminaba hasta estar a su lado.

Al mirar de reojo, lo vio agacharse a su altura y cogerle del cabello, sus ojos y los de Potter se encontraron en el acto. Un miedo irracional lo recorrió, y sintió como este intentaba entrar en su mente.

A pesar de su estado, consiguió hacer funcionar sus barreras, ¿no le había dicho Granger que Potter no tenía ningún control sobre su mente?, entonces, ¿qué significaba eso?

Potter abrió los labios para hablar, pero algo llamó su atención, pues se puso en pie y lo soltó.

-HARRY DETENTE, LO VAS A MATAR.

Sintió que alguien lo sostenía y supo que no podía ser otra que Granger:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Matar?, solo quería ver si era cierto lo que me dijiste Granger, comprobar si esa escoria inmunda podía enseñarme algo a mí.

Paró de toser en el acto y su respiración, aunque lentamente, parecía volver a la normalidad.

-Harry, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Escuchó que decía Lupin, así que este también estaba allí.

-Ya dije que nada, ¿es que acaso tus oídos de licántropo, no funcionan con normalidad?

-HARRY.

El reproche estaba impreso en la voz de Granger, escuchó unos pasos en la sala y supo que eran de ella, entonces ¿quién estaba a su lado?

Al mirar frunció el ceño, ¿qué pintaba Blane a su lado ayudándolo?

-Una mala idea.

Escuchó que decía Potter, ambos miraron a este, solo que él no parecía hablar con ellos, sino con quien lo estaba encarando, Granger y Lupin.

Ellos lo miraban enfadados y parecían dispuestos a golpear a Potter, al mirar hacia la puerta descubrió que había más gente en el lugar.

Lily Evans o en ese tiempo Elkins, se encontraba junto con Evans, en la puerta, detrás de ellos acababan de llegar la comadreja y los amigos de Evans, Parkin y Crockford.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?

Escuchó que preguntaba Weasley, y apartaba a Evans y Elkins de su camino para entrar en la sala. Granger, miró hacía este y después hacía Potter:

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí, ¿en qué estabas pensando?, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Potter miró a Granger con una sonrisa:

-Solo te hice caso, quería comprobar lo bueno que decías que era, pero si eso de ahí, te parece merecer la pena, creo que no tienes un buen ojo para estas cosas.- Después de eso miró a Weasley y ensanchando su sonrisa añadió: -En realidad no creo que tengas ojo para nada.

Granger, levantó su mano y le cruzó la cara a Potter, sus gafas salieron volando, pero ni el recibir tal bofetada ni el hecho de que sus gafas fueran rotas con el impacto, pareció perturbar a Potter.

Este lentamente se llevó la mano en la que no sostenía su varita hasta su rostro, hizo el amago de repasar el lugar golpeado, pero se detuvo, formó una sonrisa en su rostro y centró toda su atención en Granger.

Weasley y el resto, parecieron percibir el peligro, pues Lupin y él cogieron a Granger cada uno de un brazo y la pusieron tras ellos:

-Harry, será mejor que salgas de aquí, creo que necesitas despejarte un poco y pensar en lo que ha suce...

-No necesito pensar en nada, solo he tenido un duelo con esa escoria, he ganado y demostrado que no sirve para nada. Y en cuanto a ti Granger, puedes apostar que esto no quedará así.

A pesar de que Weasley y Lupin intentaban impedir que Granger se enfrentara a este, ella parecía ser más cabezota de lo esperado. Y tras conseguir soltarse de los dos, lo volvió a encarar:

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así?, ¿O para tratar a Draco de esa forma?

-Te trataré como me venga en gana, no eres nada a tener en cuenta, tal vez un buen polvo y ya.

Weasley se preparó para saltar contra Potter, y Granger, volvió a intentar golpearlo, más en esta ocasión, él, estaba preparado. Cogió la mano de esta y tiró de ella.

Sin decir palabra, apresó la boca de ella con la suya y la besó ante todos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en el lugar, Weasley, parecía a punto de estallar mientras era sostenido por Lupin, y los espectadores de la puerta habían entrado en la estancia.

Elkins, se encontraba recogiendo las gafas de Potter y arreglándolas, más se quedó igual de helada que todos los ocupantes de la sala.

-Suéltala ahora mismo.

Weasley, consiguió soltarse del agarre de Lupin y cogió a Granger de un brazo y tiró de ella, a la par que con su otra mano, cerrada en puño, lo estampaba en la cara de Potter.

El golpe debió de ser bueno, porque este cayó al suelo, Weasley, iba a volver a la carga cuando Granger lo detuvo tirando de él:

-Para, no, detente, algo anda mal, Harry no be... no es así.

-¿Que no es así?, tranquila, yo lo haré entrar en razón a golpes.

Mientras Weasley y Granger, forcejeaban entre ellos, Potter, se puso en pie de forma calmada, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor no fuese con él.

Una vez en pie, fijó sus ojos en la pareja que discutía, al mirarlo con más detenimiento, se percato, de que los tres primeros botones de la camisa que Potter llevaba, se habían abierto y que debido a eso, un colgante que llevaba puesto, había quedado visible.

No le resultó difícil identificar el objeto en si, se trataba de lo que Granger le había dado en el callejón Diagon, el que Potter le había reclamado.

Un relicario de plata.

-No es posible.

Escuchó que decía Granger con un toque de miedo en la voz, eso bastó para que Weasley la mirara perdido:

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

-Su cuello.

Weasley miró hacía el mismo lugar que ella y frunció el ceño:

-¿Qué con eso?

Granger no le contestó, tan solo comenzó a caminar hacía Potter y parecía susurrar algo solo para ella.

-Dime que es la copia, que...

Potter sonrió de medio lado:

-¿Vienes por más?, lo lamento, pero tengo ciertos criterios para estas cosas.

Granger alargó su mano para alcanzar el colgante, más la voz de la pequeña Luna los sobresaltó a todos:

-NO LO TOQUES, NO TOQUES ESE OBJETO.

"_**OPV"**_

Algo andaba mal, muy pero que muy mal, no entendía el motivo de que todos se hubiesen metido en esa absurda batalla campal, él, había preferido quedarse en el marco de la puerta, si podía pasar desapercibido lo haría.

Sus amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban en el interior de la sala, Sirius y Remus, procuraban proteger al hijo de Malfoy, Draco, el cual no parecía haberse recuperado del todo y además tenía a su sobrina con él.

James y Evans, se encontraban junto con Granger, Weasley y Remus de ese tiempo, intentando enfrentarse a Potter. Era impresionante lo que ese chico era capaz de hacer y dominar.

Los que de verdad estaban luchando contra Potter eran Granger y Remus, James, Evans y Weasley, intentaban levantar escudos o protecciones que fuesen eficaces.

Se percató de que Granger insistía en acercarse a Potter a como diera lugar, en dos ocasiones casi había conseguido su objetivo, atrapar el colgante en sus manos, más aún no lo había logrado.

Cuando la sobrina de Malfoy había entrado en la sala, el grito de esta había logrado que Potter lanzara lejos a Granger. Y ahí todo había dado lugar.

A sus oídos llegó la voz de alguien que decía que hacía falta distraerlo de alguna manera. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿podría ayudar de alguna manera?, Quizás si invocaba algo podría distraerlo, o lanzarle algo.

Miró a su alrededor mientras sacaba su varita de su pantalón, más nada había en le pasillo, ¿invocaba algún jarrón?, eso podría tardar un poco.

Sus pequeños y oscuros ojos brillaron, se le había ocurrido una solución, seguramente eso llamaría su atención el tiempo suficiente para que los demás pudieran actuar y desmayarlo o dejarlo inconsciente de alguna forma.

-Serpensortia.

Su voz resonó en la sala, y con ello consiguió lo que deseaba, la atención de Potter, más no fue la única que recibió.

Todos a una lo miraron sorprendidos, mientras una serpiente de tamaño medio aparecía ante Potter. Al ver como este lo miraba, por un micro segundo llegó a pensar que lo había logrado.

Pero todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron y un miedo incontrolable lo recorrió al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Potter y segundos después unos siseos impregnaban toda la sala.

Solo en una ocasión había escuchado eso y sabía lo que significaba:

-CORRE.

La voz de Remus de ese tiempo, lo hizo reaccionar e hizo exactamente lo que este le había dicho, echó a correr todo lo que pudo, más no pudo dejar de escuchar el movimiento resbaladizo que la serpiente hacía tras él.

Una serie de voces se escuchó en el interior de la sala, más no se detuvo para comprobar que sucedía, si hubiese estado más calmado y no con el miedo recorriéndole, habría caído en que del mismo modo que la había invocado, él, podía hacerla desaparecer.

Pero el miedo en su interior era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, tal y como con el tiempo demostraría, pues Peter Pettigriw, no podía ocultar ese sentimiento y transformarlo en valor.

"_**OPV"**_

_**(AVISO: ESTO SERÁ ALGO CONFUSO, SON PENSAMIENTOS DE DOS PÈRSONAJES A LA PAR; HARRY Y VOLDEMORT, PARA DIFERENCIAR UNO DE OTRO PONDRÉ 1 Y 2)**_

_**1:**_

El frío recorría cada partícula de su cuerpo, pero no le molestaba, al contrario le reconfortaba, de esa manera, él, podría hacer todo lo que quisiese, así no pensaba en consecuencias ni remordimientos, es más, en ese estado nada le importaba lo más mínimo.

Se sentía libre y sin ataduras y lo más importante, poderoso, ¿quién podía vencerlo en ese momento?, nadie.

_**2:**_

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de las posibilidades que se le presentaban ante él?, pero en esos momentos lo estaba viendo, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, es más, la había descartado por completo.

Pero ahora que lo había probado, la cosa era diferente, pues todo parecía tener un matiz diferente, ahora las cosas no eran negras o blancas, sino que una tonalidad grisacea se podía vislumbrar.

Él sería el señor, pero ese muchacho podía perfectamente ser su discípulo, estaba y a la par no estaba en él. El chico parecía admitir a la perfección la fusión de una de sus partes, quizás porque habían tenido más de un encuentro, como el de hacía dos años en el ministerio.

Pero en aquella ocasión todo había sido un fracaso, la razón era sencilla, había intentado poseerlo por completo.

Pero con esa otra manera era más sencillo. El poder parecía seducir al chico. Después de todo, el poder, era lo que seducía a todo el mundo. Incluso el famoso Albus Dumbledore había caído en ello.

_**1:**_

¿Qué podía importarle a él tener a Hermione, Remus, Elkins, Evans y Ron enfrente suyo intentando detenerlo?, no, lo que de verdad importaba de esa escena, era el hecho de que ni los cinco juntos, podían conseguirlo.

Al final el amigo bajito de Evans había intervenido, estúpido, mira que invocar una serpiente contra él. ¿Cómo era posible que desconociese que él podía manejar a esas criaturas?

Cuando vio la cara de terror de este, no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida. Miró a su alrededor y a pesar de que su vista era algo borrosa, pudo distinguir a su pequeña en brazos de Malfoy.

Ver sus ojos verdes fijos en él, el miedo que reflejaban y sobre todo el reconocimiento en los mismos, lo hizo apartar la mirada de ella.

El enfado creció en su interior, ella lo temía, pero sin embargo, se refugiaba en los brazos de un traidor miserable.

_**2:**_

Solo precisaba cerrar los ojos y podía saber perfectamente lo que ese muchacho sentía, y en esos momentos se encontraba furioso, y un odio inconfundible lo recorría.

Odio, furia, ira, y todos los derivados de esas emociones, era lo que provocaba que su conexión con Potter fuera más intensa y fuerte.

Estaba disfrutando del contacto con Potter, cuando de repente todo concluyó, una imagen de la sangre sucia insufrible lo asaltó en el acto.

Abrió los ojos y su rojo siempre apagado, parecía arder como si un nuevo fuego se hubiera encendido en su interior.

Debía deshacerse de los estorbos, pero aún más importante, debía alimentar esas emociones en Potter, pero precisaba hacerle llegar al chico otra de sus partes, más solo cuando estuviese preparado para recibirla.

_**1:**_

Furioso por ver como ella abrazaba a Malfoy y recordando que Hermione lo defendía, se decidió a concluir con lo que había comenzado, aunque para ello debía dejar fuera de juego a todos los demás.

-DEPULSO.

Su voz resonó en toda la sala, los gritos de todos ellos se escucharon cuando salieron disparados contra las paredes. Caminó con tranquilidad hacía su objetivo, más los otros dos amigos de Evans, se colocaron ante Malfoy y Luna. Molesto al ver que no lo dejaban avanzar, susurró su hechizo y ambos chicos quedaron paralizados en el acto.

Sin duda se esperaban ser lanzados lejos como los demás.

Escuchó las voces de los otros intentando detenerlo, más solo prestó atención a una cosa.

Luna, había dejado de abrazar a Malfoy con fuerza y ahora lo miraba como desafiándolo, el miedo seguía ahí, pero parecía decidida a algo. De improvisto y sin que ni él ni Malfoy, que era quien la tenía sujeta, pudieran entender sus intenciones, ella, corrió la distancia que la separaba de él y con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.

-No lo hieras, no le hagas daño, para ya, detente, déjalo, TÚ NO ERES ASÍ, NUNCA LO HAS SIDO.

Levantó su mano con su varita dispuesto a separarla de él, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la respiración se le congeló en el acto.

Su varita cayó al suelo y rodó lejos de él, sintió como alguien tiraba con fuerza de algo y un fuerte dolor en el cuello.

El frío suelo recibió sus rodillas mientras no podía dejar de mirar a Luna.

¿Qué demonios había pasado exactamente?, ¿cómo había sido capaz de estar a punto de atacarla a ella?

¿Qué lo había cogido para dejarse arrastrar a esa locura?

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponértelo encima?

Sabía que debía contestar a lo que Hermione le preguntaba, era consciente de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, pero solo procesaba la cara de Luna, solo eso parecía torturarlo.

-Lo siento, perdóname, yo...

Luna, rompió a llorar mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y refugiaba su cara en su pecho, inconscientemente y sobre todo con gran alivio al ver que ella no lo odiaba, correspondió al abrazo de esta con la misma intensidad que ella.

"_**OPV"**_

-¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien de esa edad tenga ese poder?, En serio Evans, ¿qué le has dado de comer a ese chico?

La voz de Black la sacó de su letargo, en ese momento se percató de que James, la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

Levantó su mirada de sus manos, donde descansaban las gafas de Harry, este había caído inconsciente después de abrazar a la sobrina de Malfoy, de eso hacía ya unas cuantas horas.

Pero ella había permanecido en un letargo absoluto y todo ese tiempo había pasado sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

-Vosotros habéis oído al igual que yo, ¿verdad?

Escuchó que susurraba James a su lado:

-Habla Parsel.

Dijo Remus sin más, ella lo miró y sus ojos y los de Remus se encontraron, agradeció que no llevara puestas sus gafas para camuflar sus ojos, pues ese oro de él la tranquilizaba un poco.

Este al sentir que lo estaba mirando le devolvió la misma, ambos intercambiaron una pregunta muda, más después de la cortesía de ¿cómo te encuentras?, vino la sonrisa pícara de sus labios y el brillo travieso de sus ojos.

Entendió en el acto a que se debía, a la mano de James sobre su cintura pegándola contra él y la otra sobre uno de sus brazos. Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa de forma avergonzada.

Remus tan solo le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice y James declaró:

-Parsel, la lengua de las serpientes y los magos tenebrosos.

-No dramatices James, es imposible que Harry sea un mago oscuro.

-No es lo que demostró en esa maldita sala Sirius.

Recriminó la voz de Peter desde su cama, en la que se encontraba sentado, aún temblaba un poco por lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-Hermione estaba segura que todo se debía a ese colgante, y la niña también, recuerda que grito que no debía tocarlo.

Puntualizó Remus.

-¿También lo de hablar Parsel?, sinceramente no entiendo nada, ¿cómo es posible que Harry hiciera todo eso?

-Es hijo de magos después de todo, y por lo que sé magos muy buenos, James.

Tanto ella como James miraron a Remus, este suspiró y descruzó sus brazos para decir:

-James, no podemos negar que tú eres un mago extraordinario, conseguiste en transformaciones una nota admirable y ni que decir de tus logros no académicos. Además tu potencia no es mala. Por otro lado tenemos a Lil, ella es excelente en encantamientos y también en pociones. Es una chica diez en casi todo lo que respecta a los estudios. No creo que haya muchos que puedan superarla, y sus hechizos son bastante fuertes, algunos incluso demasiado.

Si juntamos eso, creo que es comprensible que Harry cuente con semejante poder.

Las palabras de Remus parecieron aplacar un poco a James, más había algo más, Remus, parecía estar pensando en algo y se le hizo más evidente cuando él, al percatarse de que lo estaba mirando, formó una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios y pareció prestar atención a las palabras que Black estaba diciendo.

-Esa teoría es buena, pero incluso tu yo adulto parecía estar muy desconcertado con todo lo que pasó.

-La única que parecía saber que estaba pasando era Hermione.

-¿Y si hablamos con ella?

-No servirá de nada, hay algo que no os hemos dicho hasta ahora Remus, ella es consciente de quienes somos en realidad.

Y no parece muy receptiva a la idea de hablarnos.

-Por no decir que parece huirnos como si portásemos la peste.

Pudo ver como Remus fruncía el ceño y volvía a cruzar sus brazos:

-¿Cuándo se enteró?

-La misma mañana del ataque en el que Harry estuvo presente.

Aportó James como si nada.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que vuestro futuro hijo parece un maldito imán para los problemas?

La voz de Alice los sorprendió a todos, esta acababa de entrar en la habitación y había cerrado con un portazo:

-Lice, ¿qué pasa?

-Neville, eso pasa.

-¿Qué con él?

Cuestionó Peter.

-Está en la sala de duelos, intenté hablar con él, pero no consigo alcanzarlo del todo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Está enfadado, no sé porque, no quiere decirme el motivo, pero está furioso.

-¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros intente hablar con él?, Quizás alguno lo consiga, Si...

-A mí dejadme fuera de esto, ya bastante tengo con los problemas terapéuticos tuyos, y de Harry, como para que me metas en más.

Lice miró a Black con el ceño fruncido y enfadada:

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Remus?, él siempre es el de los buenos consejos y la consciencia de todos, aún no he solicitado el puesto.

Recriminó Black, ante esas palabras Lice, miró hacía Remus, y este carraspeó incómodo:

-Si quieres que pruebe suerte, pero no he hablado con él más de dos palabras, la verdad.

Dijo sin más, y se encogió de hombros.

-Para esto sirven los hombres, para huir cuando menos te lo esperas.

-Yo tengo una idea.

Dijo ella sin más, y con eso se ganó una mirada de todos los presentes, un poco incómoda comenzó a hablar:

-Quizás si hablamos con Hermione, ella, parece algo receptiva y además, es evidente que está deseando saber quién eres tú.

-¿Receptiva?, Te recuerdo que acaba de decirme Sirius que os huye como a la peste.

-Sí, a todos en grupo sí, pero ayer por la noche, nos contó cosas sobre Harry, y no puedo dejar de pensar que lo hizo por mí, accedió a contar eso para que yo lo oyera, como si quisiera que supiera algo de Harry.

-¿Qué contó exactamente?

Escuchó que preguntaba James, más no deseaba hablar de ello en ese momento, ya se lo contaría cuando estuvieran solos. Suspiró, pues sabía que si hacían lo que había propuesto, iban a jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, pero eso, en ese momento no lo iba a pensar, lo mejor era hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a hablar con ella?

-¿Querrá?

-Por probar no perdemos nada.

Sin más se puso en pie, vio como James también se levantaba y lo detuvo:

-No, esto tenemos que hacerlo solas, por favor confía en mí.

James la miró como valorando su propuesta, después suspiró y volvió a dejarse caer en su propia cama, le sonrió de medio lado:

-¿Cómo vas a abordarla?

-Dándole las gafas de Harry.

Dijo sin más, y las apretó en una de sus manos, después de decir eso, ambas salieron por la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

-¿Dónde la buscamos?

-¿En la sala?

Cuestiono ella, Lice, se encogió de hombros, juntas, se dirigieron hacía las escaleras, más cuando estaban para bajar a la sala, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, y de esta salieron la sobrina de Malfoy y Hermione.

Se miraron una a la otra y ambas asintieron:

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La chica pareció sorprendida de verlas, y se mordió el labio inferior, seguramente pensando en algo para esquivarlas:

-Solo será un momento.

Aportó Lice rápidamente, Hermione, pareció sorprendida de que ella le hablara y pareció que su curiosidad por Lice, era mayor que su deseo de huir de ella.

-¿Me esperas abajo Luna?

La pequeña miró hacía ella como dudando si dejar a Hermione con ella o no, después de ver como Hermione le insistía con la cabeza, esta se marchó de allí bajando las escaleras, cuando Luna desapareció de su campo de visión, Hermione borró su sonrisa:

-¿Qué querías?

Preguntó algo seca:

-Ella quiere pedirte un favor.

Dijo sin más, mientras señalaba a Lice con la cabeza, Hermione, miró a su amiga de reojo y después a ella:

-¿En qué podría ayudarla yo?

Preguntó sin más, Lice cogió su mano y la obligó a que ingresara de regreso a la habitación. Una vez dentro de la misma, cerró la puerta y se giró a mirar a Hermione como si fuese su única salvación.

-¿Qué le sucede a Neville?

Preguntó esta sin tapujos, Hermione pareció algo desconcertada y la miró a ella sin entender.

-¿Neville?, ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Está muy raro, no sé que le sucede, no quiere hablar conmigo y se ha encerrado en la sala de duelos.

-¿Qué te importa a ti lo que le pase a Neville?

-Solo dímelo por favor, necesito saberlo. No me deja acercarme a él, parece decidido a encerrarse en sí mismo.

-No entiendo porqué debería decirte na...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento, justo cuando Lice impaciente como ella solía ser, decía, soltando el agarre que tenía sobre Hermione:

-Yo soy Alice Longbottom, la madre de Neville.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo al igual que ella misma:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Lice, al escuchar esa voz, se quedó blanca como una pared, mientras que aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Neville, miraba hacía Hermione y Alice sin saber qué cara poner exactamente.

"_**OPV"**_

Sabía que había pasado algo con Harry en la mañana, pero como siempre y una vez más, lo habían dejado fuera de todo. Al parecer era y a la vez no era parte del grupo, más por lo visto Ginny y Luna parecían encontrarse en la misma situación.

Eso lo abría hecho sentirse un poco mejor, sino fuera, porque hasta Malfoy parecía ser consciente de lo que había pasado. Y bueno, podía aceptar que no era muy bueno con los hechizos, ni tampoco un genio para aportar buenas ideas, y reconocía su despiste y torpeza en muchas ocasiones, pero también era útil.

No como podían serlo el resto, pero servía para algo. Miro enfadado su vaso y después lo apartó, no quería más. Estaba por ponerse en pie y ver si podía hablar con Luna, para así animarse un poco el día, cuando la señora Weasley acompañada de su esposo entraron en la cocina:

-Fred, George, por favor salir de aquí.

Se dispuso a ponerse él también en pie, sin embargo, sintió la mano del señor Weasley sobre su hombro, cuando miró a este, el señor Weasley negó y lo instó a que volviera a tomar asiento.

¿Qué podían querer de él?

Fred y George parecieron darse cuenta y tras un momento, desaparecieron del lugar, cerrando la puerta de la cocina tras ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó desconcertado:

-Neville, me temo que debo hablar contigo de un asunto delicado.

-¿señor Weasley?

-Neville cariño, tu abuela a...

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi abuela?

Dijo rápidamente cortando las palabras de la señora Weasley y levantándose rápidamente de la silla que ocupaba:

-Tranquilo chico, no le ha sucedido nada a tu abuela, ella solo vino a verme y me dijo algo que creo mereces saber.

-¿Qué le dijo?

Los señores Weasley intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, parecían estar sopesando el cómo hablar con él:

-Puede hablar de una vez, me está poniendo nervioso.

-Neville cariño, tú abuela estuvo en San Mungo, fue como todos los años a ver a tus padres, el médico le dijo que llevaban unos días algo revolucionados, cuando fueron a su habitación, ellos...

La señora Weasley se quedó callada, y eso lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso:

-¿Ellos qué?, ¿Qué les ha pasado a mis padres?

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió, miró hacía la misma y descubrió que quien había entrado era Hermione, se quedó parada en la misma:

-Lo siento, mejor me...

-No, no hace falta que te vayas, ¿me van a decir de una vez que les pasó?

-¿Qué les pasó a quien?

Preguntó Hermione sin entender:

-Neville, tus padres han desaparecido de San Mungo, creemos que puede haber sido cosa de los mortifagos, pero me temo que no tenemos pruebas de ello.

Hermione se llevó una de sus manos hacía su boca tapándose la misma y evitando así que un grito de sorpresa se escapara de la misma.

-¿Qué?

Eso fue lo único que pudo dejar salir de sus propios labios, no era capaz de procesar la información que acababan de darle:

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan desaparecido de San Mungo?

Preguntó Hermione sin poder creérselo ella tampoco:

-No lo sabemos, es por eso que pensamos que es cosa de los mortifagos.

-Si hubiesen sido ellos, habrían hecho lo imposible por dejar su huella, además, ¿para que los sacarían del hospital sin demostrar que han sido ellos?, estoy segura de que si esto fuese obra de Voldemort y sus secuaces, sería para mandar un mensaje.

-No hemos conseguido ninguna información al respecto, en San Mungo no notaron nada raro, de hecho si tu abuela no hubiera ido a verlos, ellos no se habrían percatado. La enfermera que se ocupa de dar las comidas, asegura que en la noche se encontraban en la habitación que tenían designada.

Como es evidente los testigos no sirven de nada en absoluto, todos dicen cosas diferentes al respecto y no muy cuerdas.

-Esto es una locura, no pueden haberse esfumado sin más, debo ir a San Mungo, ver a mi abuela, hablar con ella, que me expli...

-Tu abuela está en cama Neville, la noticia no le sentó muy bien, nos ha pedido que nos hagamos cargo de ti de momento, nos pidió que te explicásemos las cosas y nos dijo que te dijéramos que no hicieras locuras, que no quería perder nada más.

Sabemos cómo debes sent...

-No termine esa frase, no lo sabe, nadie puede saberlo, ¿dónde están mis padres?, Ambos están enfermos, pueden encontrarse en cualquier parte o incluso, como muy bien han dicho, en manos de esos malditos que los hicieron ingresar en ese lugar en un principio, y ustedes me piden que no haga nada, que me quede aquí sin más, ¿cómo pueden si quiera imaginar cómo me siento?

-Neville tranquilízate, quizás podrías llamar a San Mungo, tal vez mañana el señor Weasley te acompañe y podáis...

-Eso no es posible, mañana volvéis a Hogwarts, Neville, puedo asegurarte que todo el cuerpo de Aurores están buscando a tus padres. Se toman esto como algo muy personal.

Apretó ambos puños con fuerza, eso no podía ser posible:

-¿Qué se supone que dicen los testigos?

-Neville, los únicos testigos son sus compañeros, nada de lo que digan podría...

-¿QUÉ DICEN?

El matrimonio Weasley lo miró sorprendido, él temblaba, no sabía si de rabia, odio, o tal vez de miedo, solo sabía que estaba temblando:

-Que desaparecieron volando como ángeles del cielo, aseguran que un animal único, de extraordinaria belleza, entró por la ventana y que ellos bailaron con el mismo y rompieron a reír, seguidamente ambos se besaban y eran alzados para desaparecer juntos de allí.

Según dice una de ellos, asegura que el animal se le acercó y le aseguró que regresaría para buscarlos a todos ellos.

Otros cuentan otra versión diferente.

Aseguran que vieron entrar algo por la ventana, que tras un baile de ambos y la risa, la puerta fue abierta y cuatro figuras aparecieron en el hueco de la misma, que tus padres girando juntos una vez más y se besaron entusiasmados, para después dar una palmada y un resplandor de luz los cegó a todos.

También hay quien dice que las ventanas fueron abiertas por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que tras bailar envuelta en el viento, tu madre despertó a tu padre, gritó de alegría y después la puerta fue abierta de golpe, aseguran que cuatro espectros aparecieron de pronto y se los llevaron con ellos, que uno de ellos con sus penetrantes ojos, aseguró que regresarían.

Neville, esas son solo tres versiones, pero hay muchas más, no puedes guiarte por nada de esto.

No dijo nada ante todo lo que el señor Weasley le había revelado, y no sabía que pensar, todas las versiones parecían tener algo en común, la ventana de la habitación.

-¿Han revisado la ventana y la puerta?

Escuchó que preguntaba Hermione, miró al señor Weasley, el cual suspiró y asintió:

-Ambas, no había signo alguno de que hubieran sido abiertas ni desde dentro ni desde fuera.

-¿Comprobaron si había algún rastro de magia en el lugar?

-Eso no serviría de nada Hermione, ese lugar está cargado de magia involuntaria de los internos, y de la magia que han de hacer algunas veces los sanadores del lugar.

Hermione asintió a esas palabras:

-Pero según creo, los Patronius si se pueden detectar, el rastro de los mismos digo.

-¿Y por qué buscar un Patronius?

Preguntó el señor Weasley perdido, Hermione, lo miró unos momentos desconcertada y declaró:

-Bueno, vera, cuando habló de la primera versión, dijo que decían algo de un animal de extraordinaria belleza y único, al decirlo solo se me ocurrió que podía tratarse de un Patronius. Además este entró por la ventana y una de las pacientes aseguró que le había hablado.

Es lo único que encajaría.

-¿Es posible, Arthur?

El señor Weasley pareció meditarlo durante un momento:

-Bueno, no es imposible, iré a ver a Kinsgley y averiguaré si han probado con esa posibilidad.

-¿Cuando irá?

Se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar:

-Ahora mismo, en cuanto sepa algo te buscaré para decírtelo.

-Gracias.

Susurro él, el señor Weasley se puso rápidamente en pie y tras hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza, se despidió de su esposa y se marchó. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, decidió ir a la sala de los duelos.

Necesitaba desahogarse con algo, quizás practicar le sirviera de algo, sin despedirse de Hermione ni de la señora Weasley se marchó.

Lo último que escuchó, fue como Hermione, le solicitaba a la señora Weasley algo de beber para la sobrina de Malfoy.

Al llegar al pasillo de la sala de los duelos, se encontró con Arian, enseguida esta le sonrió, más él no deseaba hablar con ella, en realidad no quería ver a nadie que no fuera el Señor Weasley.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en el último día de vacaciones?

-Estar solo.

Dijo de forma cortante, la sonrisa en el rostro de ella vaciló un poco:

-¿No quieres ni un poco de compañía?

-La verdad es que no, prefiero estar solo si no te importa.

-Tal vez si...

-¿No entiendes lo que significa que me dejes solo?, no preciso que me acompañes a todas partes, he sobrevivido sin mis padres mucho tiempo, ¿qué te hace pensar que necesito de tu compañía?

La sonrisa en el rostro de ella terminó de esfumarse:

-¿Sabes que eres muy simpático?, ¿acaso te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?

Gruño enfadado, ¿por qué no lo dejaba en paz?

-Mira no estoy de humor para esto hoy.

Sin más entró en la sala de duelos, ella intentó entrar tras él, pero antes de que lo hiciera, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Escuchó su protesta atreves de la puerta, más no le importó en lo más mínimo, ¿qué le pasaba a esa chica con él?, le caía bien, pero a veces, como en esa ocasión, lo hacía sentirse como un idiota.

Y no podía negar que en realidad lo era, ¿qué culpa tenía ella de lo que le pasara a él?, Arian, solo deseaba hablar con él, quizás saber que le sucedía, pero temía abrirse a alguien, siempre había sido un solitario y el torpe de Gryffindor, siempre pensó que no debía estar en esa casa, pero el maldito sombrero había insistido tanto en dejarlo en esa casa, que como buen sumiso, había acabado aceptando esa decisión.

Miró a su alrededor y se sentó en el suelo soltando un suspiro, había ido allí para desahogarse, pero ahora se sentía mal por cómo le había hablado a ella. Arian, era una chica increíble, podía notar su fuerza y su determinación, era de carácter fuerte y sin duda valiente, era más una Gryffindor que él mismo.

Tenía que reconocer que desde que había entrado en el colegio, su vida había cambiado horrores, de hecho y por muy raro que le pareciese, ahora podía sentirse más valiente, más capaz, su autoestima había crecido mucho después de su quinto año, pero su típica inseguridad seguía vigente.

¿Desaparecería en alguna ocasión?, deseaba creer que sí, desde que había leído las cartas de su madre a la madre de Harry, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, ser un poco como ella. Tener esa fuerza y esas esperanzas, creer que todo podía salir bien. También había descubierto que su madre también podía sentir miedo.

Sin embargo, aún no había sido capaz a entender a que le temía tanto, y mucho menos que Harry le dijera nada sobre la profecía que nombraban en las cartas.

Una que parecía tener que ver con su madre y la de Harry, ¿hasta ese punto habían estado unidas?

Jugó con su varita a hacerla girar en el suelo mientras pensaba en todo eso y en más cosas. En su madre y su padre, en donde podían estar, en que les podía estar sucediendo, en cómo podía él ayudarlos, y la pregunta que más lo atemorizaba, ¿volvería a verlos con vida?

Nada más pensar esa última frase sintió que lo golpeaban en la espalda, miró furiosamente a quien acababa de entrar y se encontró con la cara de Ron:

-Mi padre te anda buscando.

Rápidamente se puso en pie:

-¿Ya llegó?

-Acaba de llegar, parece muy nervioso, no sé qué le pasa, ¿qué quiere decirte?

No le respondió, salió de la sala rápidamente, pero se detuvo en seco, necesitaba un apoyo, y solo una persona más en esa casa era consciente de por lo que estaba pasando.

¿Querría Hermione acompañarlo a escuchar lo que el señor Weasley venía a decirle?, si no le preguntaba nunca lo sabría.

Decidido, se dirigió al cuarto de esta, llamó a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, ¿podría ser que no estaba?, escuchó su voz al otro lado, sí que estaba, pero no sola.

¿Se molestaría mucho si la interrumpía?, eso daba igual, que esperara el resto del mundo, en ese momento la necesitaba a su lado, sin pensar en nada más, abrió la puerta de golpe, dos pares de ojos lo identificaron en el acto.

Unos perturbadoramente verdes idénticos a los de Harry y los siempre tranquilizadores y cargados de apoyo achocolatados de Hermione, solo que en ese momento, sus ojos reflejaban un terror absoluto.

Y no era para menos, ¿qué se supone que significaba lo que acababa de escuchar decir a Arian?, ¿había escuchado bien o sería todo un producto de su imaginación?, debía ser eso, no podía ser otra cosa, estaba deseando saber algo de ellos y sin duda había escuchado mal.

Porque era realmente imposible, es decir, ¿cómo iba a ser esa muchacha de diecisiete años su amada madre?, no obstante, no pudo dejar de decir:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

La forma en que Hermione retuvo su respiración, la mirada cargada de miedo de Elkins y sobre todo la rigidez en el cuerpo de Arian, lo obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás asustado. Cuando Arian se giró para encararlo, todo en él parecía dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero se obligó a no hacerlo.

El cabello de la chica era rubio y largo, su madre se caracterizaba por tener su mismo color de pelo y corto, sus ojos eran también distintos, y sin embargo ella estaba blanca como una pared, el miedo parecía recorrerla por todas partes:

-Neville, yo...

Negó, era absurdo, esa chica tenía solo diecisiete años, ¿cómo demonios iba a ser ella su madre?

-Estás completamente loca, y si por un casual esto es una maldita broma, créeme, has escogido el peor momento para llevarla a cabo. -después de decir esas palabras, cargadas de absoluto desprecio hacia ella, miró a Hermione, esta parecía sorprendida por su forma de hablar y miraba a Arian ¿con cierta lástima?: -El señor Weasley acaba de llegar, ¿querrías acompañarme Hermione?

Enseguida ella lo miró, parecía indecisa, tras volver a mirar a Arian y luego a Elkins asintió a sus palabras:

-Sí, claro que te acompañaré.

Pasó al lado de Arian, y se sintió en cierto modo traicionado por ella cuando esta acarició el brazo de la otra chica como queriéndole ofrecer su apoyo. Se giró molesto, esa chica no merecía el apoyo de nadie, ¿cómo había podido decir tal cosa tan tranquila?


	18. Regreso

_**Bueno, pues este es el final de esta actualización, en cuanto tenga el siguiente capítulo lo subiré, espero hayáis disfrutado de este regalo por el día del libro.**_

_**Y ahora sí que es la última actualización de tres capítulos seguidos, es un verdadero regalo solo para los que seguís esta historia desde fanficción, pues en las demás páginas solo subí el primero de esta tanda, como ya dije me parece justo que vosotros estéis más adelantados en la trama.**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis de la historia y que me dejéis vuestra opinión al respecto.**_

_**Nos vemos y muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, tiempo y reviews, siempre animan a desear escribir más y más.**_

_**Un saludo a todos mis lectores y que lo disfrutéis, buybuy.**_

_**Regreso:**_

_**"Se encontraba apoyada en la pared que daba a la cocina mientras escuchaba las voces de sus padres:**_

_**-Tienes que desayunar ya o llegaras tarde al trabajo.**_

_**Escuchó que decía su madre.**_

_**-No me dejas hacerlo.**_

_**Ese sin duda era su padre.**_

_**-Déjate de tonterías, Luna puede levantarse en cualquier momento.**_

_**-Son las ocho de la mañana, no madrugará tanto.**_

_**Escuchó un suspiro de su madre y como reía entre dientes, curiosa decidió mostrarse.**_

_**Frunció el ceño al ver a su madre contra la pared de la cocina con ambas manos enredadas en el cabello de su padre, y este con su rostro perdido en el cuello de su madre.**_

_**Ella pareció sentir su mirada porque miró hacía ella y rápidamente y con una agilidad impresionante consiguió deshacerse del abrazo de su padre y decir:**_

_**-Hola peque, ¿cómo es que ya estás despierta?**_

_**No le contestó enseguida, pus escuchó como su padre golpeaba con la frente la pared y susurraba:**_

_**-¿Por qué, por qué a mí?**_

_**Escuchó la risa divertida de su madre y no pudo evitar soltar ella misma una risita. Eso ocasiono que su padre la mirara desde su posición:**_

_**-¿Con que riéndote de tú padre no?**_

_**Al ver el brillo en sus ojos supo lo que sucedería a continuación:**_

_**-Corre Luna o te cogerá.**_

_**Escuchó que le susurraba su madre y eso hizo:**_

_**-He, oye, no escaparas.**_

_**-Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.**_

_**Escuchó que decía su madre, más su padre respondió:**_

_**-La única puntual de la familia eres tú como siempre.**_

_**Ella siguió corriendo, y salió de la casa por la puerta de la cocina, su padre la seguía de cerca.**_

_**De repente el sueño cambió, la oscuridad lo inundó todo y sí que corría, pero ahora su carrera era nerviosa y todo en ella era miedo.**_

_**La seguían y debía escapar.**_

_**De nuevo la voz cantarina e irritante la seguía de cerca, la frase dicha con voz fría.**_

_**Su grito en mitad del claro, ver a todos esos encapuchados salir volando tras pronunciar esa simple palabra, verse envuelta en un viento para desaparecer.**_

_**Más antes de perder de vista el lugar, sus ojos se fijaron en unos azules intensos que la miraban desde los árboles, su pecho se comprimió y un miedo aterrador la recorrió cuando ese azul comenzó a transformarse en otro color que no le era del todo indiferente."**_

Se despertó sobresaltado y con la respiración entre cortada, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué tenía esas visiones sobre la vida de su hija?, ¿cómo era eso posible?

¿Podría tener una conexión con ella de algún modo?, algo así como la tenía con Voldemort quizás. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar como la puerta de su cuarto era abierta, más se mantuvo exactamente igual a como se encontraba hacía un rato, no deseaba encarar a nadie, temía las represalias de lo sucedido esa mañana en la sala de duelos, ¿cómo iba a encarar a Ron?

-Sigue dormido.

Identificó enseguida la voz de Hermione, y se tensó, tenía que quedarse completamente quieto y no delatarse, no deseaba discutir con ella, como seguramente sucedería si ella descubría que estaba despierto:

-¿Podría quedarme un rato con él?

Luna, un escalofrío lo recorrió, recordaba la mirada que ella le había dedicado, ese terror en sus ojos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione se negara a su petición:

-Si quieres está bien, yo estaré con Neville, ¿de acuerdo?

Supuso que Luna asintió, pues enseguida escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y la oscuridad volvió a inundar la habitación. Los pasos de esta acercándose a su cama resonaron y después sintió como ella suspiraba cerca de la misma:

-Esto es absurdo.

No supo a que venía eso, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que una parte de la cama se hundía, ella acababa de subirse a su cama y se había sentado:

-¿Sabes que hoy he pasado mucho miedo?, pero no quiero que pienses que por eso te temo, no, en realidad, me tengo miedo a mí misma.

Al verte hoy supe que algo andaba mal en mí. El otro día comencé a sospecharlo, pero hoy se ha convertido en certeza, cuando te vi en ese estado, una parte de mi deseaba que volvieses a ser tú, otra solo pensaba en que sin duda eras el mejor.

De un tiempo a esta parte me siento extraña, pero la cosa empeoró la noche que aparecí junto con mi tío Draco y Hermione en el callejón Diagon, allí, encontré el objeto que no dejaba de torturarme.

¿Por qué me provocan esas cosas?, parecía estar llamándome, como si desease que yo lo cogiese y lo adquiriese, quise ignorarlo, pasé la mayor parte del día encerrada en mi cuarto, pero de repente empezaron las voces y los sueños perturbadores, lentamente comencé a dejarme hundir en el dolor de las personas que me estaban siendo mostradas, y acabé yendo a su encuentro.

Cuando lo cogí en mis manos, el miedo me recorrió, ese objeto era poderoso, un poder que reconocía y a la par me aterraba.

Los días siguientes, la cosa, ha sido más calmada, pero la llamada sigue ahí. Tanto la copa de tu baúl, como el relicario ahora en manos de Hermione parecen llamarme.

Pensé hasta en robarte la copa en una ocasión, pero no me atreví. ¿Por qué deseo esos objetos?, ¿soy una maga oscura?

¿Es por eso que me quisieron alejar de este mundo con tanto ahínco?

Supo que ella se había abrazado a sí misma y no pudo evitar incorporarse para decirle:

-Tú no eres ninguna maga oscura. Esos objetos tienen un poder increíble Luna y están cargados de magia negra, esa parte de la magia es muy atrayente y sumamente peligrosa. No debes creer que eres mala por sentir lo que todos sienten en algún momento de sus vidas, no creo que haya nadie en este mundo que no haya, aunque sea una sola vez, pensado en lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser si conseguía tal o cual objeto.

Todos sienten el deseo de ser más y mejores, algunos caen en las tentaciones, otros tienen un criterio diferente y desechan esas ideas casi al instante de haberlas pensado.

Pero tú has de tener en cuenta dos cosas a tu favor Luna, cuando cogiste el relicario por primera vez, lo lanzaste lejos, pudiste habértelo quedado en ese momento, pero en lugar de dejarte seducir por su poder, tú, lo alejaste de ti con una fuerza de voluntad que ni yo mismo he demostrado.

Y con respecto a la copa, a pesar de que sabes que existe y que podrías haberte hecho con ella, no lo hiciste. Una persona diferente, lo habría cogido sin más, sin pararse a pensar si eso era o no lo correcto.

-No lo entiendes, no es solo deseo lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de esos objetos, es algo completamente diferente, como si supiera que forman parte de mí, sé que yo sería el complemento perfecto para los mismos, estoy segura de que hay algo mal en mí.

La miró extrañado por sus palabras, ¿qué significaba que esos objetos parecían ser parte de ella?

Un extraño escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, y una idea pasajera cruzó por su mente, siendo descartada casi en el acto. Era completamente imposible.

-¿Qué me está pasando?

Luna lo miró a los ojos en ese momento y se sintió el tipo más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿cómo podía ayudarla si no sabía cómo ayudarse a sí mismo?, ¿cómo aconsejarle a ella, si él mismo había sido tentado y había caído?

-No creo que hayas caído en nada, es más, creo que te pasa como a mí, solo que tú no los añoras, si no que son ellos los que desean unirse a ti.

Esas palabras de ella lo pillaron de sorpresa:

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, a pesar de que esos objetos parecen llamarme, contigo es distinto, esos objetos se sienten identificados contigo, como si ellos desearan más que nada que los tuvieras en tus manos. A mí me llaman, pero no me añoran, no me necesitan.

Su poder sobre ti es mayor que sobre mí.

Terminó de decir ella, y eso lo descolocó por completo, intentó dejar de pensar en los Horcuxes y solo preguntó:

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierto?

-No se te da muy bien fingir, una persona dormida respira, me extrañó que Hermione no se diera cuenta, pero creo que está preocupada por Neville.

-¿Por Neville?, ¿Qué le pasó?

Luna se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder:

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con esos objetos?

-Destruirlos cuanto antes.

Contestó de forma cortante, ella no pareció enfadada, ni desilusionada con sus palabras, por el contrario, su rostro mostraba alivio.

-Gracias por ayudarme a entrar en razón.

Le dijo a esta, ella tan solo negó, cuando vio como se mordía el labio inferior frunció el ceño, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿qué quería decirle?

-¿Sucede algo?

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y no pudo evitar recordar el sueño del que se había despertado de forma tan agitada.

Apartó rápidamente la mirada de ella, esos ojos eran igual a los que había visto nada más terminar su sueño, ese verde jade, el de su madre, el suyo mismo.

Su respiración se congeló en el acto y supo que sus ojos se habían abierto de la sorpresa. Negó, no, no, eso no podía ser cierto. Ese pensamiento debía ser erróneo, tenía que serlo.

-Voy a darme una ducha, ¿quieres que luego nos veamos en la sala?

Ella asintió a sus palabras:

-Claro, voy a bajar a ver si como algo, hace un momento que me he despertado y me muero de hambre.

Supo cuando se había bajado de la cama y la miró de reojo, se planteó la posibilidad de preguntarle por lo que había soñado, pero tuvo miedo de hacerlo.

La vio salir de la habitación y con cierto pesar se puso en pie, haría lo que le había dicho se daría una ducha y bajaría a verla.

"_**OPV"**_

No podía estar tranquila, ¿cómo estarlo?, necesitaba ver a Harry, algo en ella deseaba tenerlo cerca, añoraba verlo de nuevo. En realidad precisaba saber que estaba completamente bien.

Cuando vio que la pequeña abandonaba el cuarto, miró desde donde se encontraba, y al ver que no había nadie que pudiera verla, entró en el cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras ella con sumo cuidado y miró a su alrededor, la cama de Harry estaba vacía, distinguió el sonido de agua caer. Se estaba dando una ducha.

Lo esperaría, se dirigió a la cama de él y se sentó en la misma. Un olor a menta la inundó, cerró los ojos y su mente viajó.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar la única noche que habían pasado juntos, se mordió el labio inferior al recordar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Era tan diferente a cuando besaba a Ron, los labios de Harry parecían más suaves y su sabor la volvía loca, algo le decía que si quisiera a Ron tanto como había creído quererlo, sin duda sentiría algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando Harry la besaba.

Pero era muy diferente, no podía decir que no le gustaba, estaría mintiendo descaradamente, pues ella no podía negar que sentía algo por Ron. Quizás no fuera lo que ella había creído sentir, pero le gustaba y le llamaba la atención, tal vez fuese por eso que no se decía del todo a dejarlo.

¿Y si él terminaba por odiarla?, no soportaría perderlo como amigo, o compañero de disputas. El precio se no perderlo era estar a su lado, pese a que al hacerlo podía perder a Harry.

Más, con todo lo de la guerra y demás, ¿no se encontraba en esa misma situación?, el temor a perder a Harry no desaparecería pese a que dejara a Ron y se quedara con él, no, al contrario, ese miedo se intensificaría cada vez más.

Hasta podría obsesionarse con la idea de perderlo e incluso cometer una estupidez, no obstante, por otra parte, podría ser un incentivo, algo que hiciera a Harry luchar.

Desearía que todo fuese más sencillo, no podía negar que sentía algo por cada uno de sus amigos, que pese a que hubiese querido negárselo incluso a ella misma, amaba a Harry y quería a Ron.

Pero esa tarde había descubierto lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser amar a Harry. Había sentido un miedo aterrador al ver el Horcux en el cuello de este, recordaba lo que le había sucedido a Ginny, la posesión que esta había sufrido por culpa del diario, pero no era lo mismo que había sufrido Harry.

Tampoco se parecía a lo que había pasado en el ministerio, no, el efecto en Harry era distinto y aterrador.

-Lo cojo y bajo, ya verás que no te arrepentirás.

La voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos, al ver como este giraba el picaporte de la puerta, el miedo la recorrió. Si Ron la veía en ese cuarto, más precisamente encima de la cama desecha de Harry y a este en la ducha, no dudaba que pensaría lo que no era.

Sin mucho tiempo para pensar, se levantó de donde se encontraba y rápidamente abrió el armario y se escondió en el mismo, justo cuando se cerraba la puerta del armario, dos puertas se abrían a la par.

Ella no podía ver lo que estaba pasando en el cuarto, pero sí podía escuchar:

-Veo que ya despertaste.

-Sí. –escuchó unos pasos y como estos se detenían: -Ron, sobre lo que sucedió antes, yo…

-Todo está bien, Hermione ya me explicó que todo fue por el Horcux, así que no debes preocuparte. Sé perfectamente que nunca me harías nada parecido. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano. Además, ella me quiere a mí.

El silencio se hizo en la estancia y ella se mordió el labio inferior, un sentimiento de culpa la embargó y algo le decía que Harry se encontraba igual a ella:

-Ron, hay algo que debo…

-Voy a jugar una partida de ajedrez con Silver, el amigo de Evans, ¿por qué no te vistes y ves como lo dejo en ridículo?, apuesto a que eso te animará algo. –Escuchó el ruido de una palmada y como Ron caminaba hacia la puerta y abría la misma: -No tardes o te perderás el espectáculo y olvida lo que sucedió esta tarde, es agua pasada, te aprecio más que eso, además, amo a Hermione lo suficiente como para perdonarle eso y mil cosas más, y sobre todo si no es culpa de ella.

La puerta se cerró, supo que Ron ya no estaba en la habitación, más no se atrevía a salir de donde se encontraba.

-MALDITA SEA.

El grito de Harry la hizo encogerse sobre sí misma, ¿qué había hecho?, se apretó contra el fondo del armario sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, no podía dejar a Ron, no podía dejarlo.

Si él no terminaba esa relación, ella nunca podría acabarla. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Harry, le había pedido tiempo, unos días para estar juntos.

JUNTOS. Esa palabra acababa de quedar vetada para ellos dos, eso no podría pasar nunca, Ron había dicho que le podría perdonar cualquier cosa, pero sabía que nunca podría perdonarle que quisiera a Harry.

No pudo aguantar las lágrimas, no, no lo quería, era más que eso.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta del armario hizo que la misma se abriera de golpe, se encontró enfrente de un Harry que sacudía su mano con fuerza.

Seguramente acababa de darle un puñetazo a la puerta del armario. Este aún no la había visto, más eso no duró demasiado, pues enseguida sus ojos y los de él se encontraron.

Su cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, para luego pasar a una de sumo enfado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No supo que responderle, mientras que no podía dejar de llorar:

-Al menos lo habrás escuchado todo, por lo que no tendré que contártelo. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Supo que él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y que precisamente por eso estaba tan furioso:

-Sal de ahí, vete, no quiero que nadie te vea aquí, si Ron entrara por un casual no podré mentirle y decirle que nada pasa.

No se movió, no podía, algo se lo impedía, si se marchaba en ese momento, era como cerrar para siempre la puerta que la unía a Harry.

-MALDICIÓN, que te marches te…

Sintió la mano de él en su brazo y como tiraba de ella, su cuerpo se movió como si fuese una simple pluma, estaba casi fuera del mismo cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Ambos miraron en dirección de la misma, más ella no podía ver quien entraba por culpa de la puerta del armario:

-Me dijo que bajaba a verlo jugar al ajedrez con Blane.

Identificó la voz de Ginny y el miedo la embargó, cuando miró a Harry y vio que él también parecía asustado, una punzada de celos la recorrió, se suponía que a él no debía importarle lo que Ginny pensase. Después de todo la quería a ella ¿no?, ¿entonces porque ese miedo?

Antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, Harry la empujó al interior del armario y él también entró con ella y cerró la puerta del mismo rápidamente.

No pudo controlar su propio pulso y se sintió enrojecer:

-¿Qué se supone que…?

Harry tapó su boca y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara, dentro del armario y gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la rendija del mismo solo podía ver los ojos de este.

-Perfecto.

Identificó la voz de Draco en el acto y supo que Harry también lo había identificado, porque dejó de mirarla y miró hacia la puerta del armario como si pudiera ver a través de la misma.

-¿Por qué querías saber si Harry había bajado?

Escucharon como la puerta era cerrada y seguidamente la voz de Draco decir:

-Hoy no ha sido un buen día, pelirroja, y quiero que me ayudes a mejorarlo.

Pudo distinguir la incertidumbre en la mirada de Harry, era evidente que no comprendía que hacían esos dos juntos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que quieres que haga eso?

-Pero qué…

El tono de Ginny, había sido sumamente provocador y eso había pillado a Harry por sorpresa, sin duda no parecía entender qué demonios estaba pasando ahí.

Lo obligó a guardar silencio, y ambos escucharon un ruido de alguien chocando contra el armario al pasar cerca de este y una maldición dicha entrecortadamente.

El golpe provocó que la puerta del mismo se entreabriera un poco, ella y Harry pudieron distinguir como Draco y Ginny se besaban. Se tapó la boca para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa y miró a Harry a su lado, este parecía no terminar de procesar lo que estaba viendo.

Los vieron caer sobre la cama de Harry, se separaron y Ginny declaró:

-Esta es la cama de…

Draco formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y declaró:

-Así es, pelirroja, voy a tomarte en la cama de tu amado Potter.

Sin más la beso. Ginny no protestó, tan solo se dejó hacer, sintió como Harry comenzaba a temblar a su lado y decidió que lo mejor era cerrar la puerta y que este no viera nada, ya bastante sería lo que debía escuchar.

Cerró la puerta con rapidez y sus ojos y los de este se encontraron. Enfado, mezclado con decepción, es lo que encontró en los mismos. Pero este no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de salir de ese lugar.

"_**OPV"**_

Estaba enfadado y también decepcionado, ¿es que no podría tener nadie que de verdad lo valorara más que nada?, estaba visto que nadie parecía ser para él.

Ginny, no solo no lo amaba como ella decía amarlo, sino que lo había traicionado con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo en Hogwarts, y no contenta con eso, se estaba acostando con él, en su propia cama, delante de sus narices.

Vale que ese último dato, ella, lo desconociera por completo, al igual que el miserable de Malfoy, pero no dejaba de ser realmente decepcionante.

Lo único bueno es que estaba seguro de que no la amaba, así que aunque el golpe hubiera sido fuerte, no había sido brutal.

El brutal había venido de manos de otras dos personas diferentes, y lo peor es que a una de ellas no podía culparla, pues era completamente inocente de todo cargo. Hasta podría decirse que era la víctima de toda la situación.

-No puede ser cierto.

Escuchó que susurraba Hermione a su lado, al oír como parecían retomar el juego las otras dos personas de la habitación.

Frunció el ceño molesto, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrían que aguantar todo eso?

-Dime que tienes tu varita aquí.

Le dijo a esta asqueado ante lo que oía. La miró y enseguida supo que la respuesta a esa pregunta era negativa. La miró reprochándole el no llevarla, ¿cómo podía no tener la varita con ella?

-No me mires así, tú tampoco la tienes.

-Acabo de salir de la ducha, ¿piensas que me baño con ella?

Su tono era irritado y los sonidos provenientes del exterior no es que ayudaran mucho a su enfado. Escuchó una pequeña protesta salir de los labios de Hermione y la miró enfadado.

Ella, por su parte, ahora miraba fijamente la puerta del armario y era evidente su incomodidad, aunque la verdad es que no se podía estar muy cómodo en una situación como aquella.

Y más si el espacio era tan sumamente reducido como lo era ese dichoso armario. Siempre había pensado que era demasiado grande para él, después de todo, no poseía muchos útiles para llenarlo, pero ahora su criterio de espacio había cambiado.

No podía moverse ni un centímetro sin tocar a Hermione, además de que se encontraban demasiado pegados el uno del otro. Había incluso peligro de que si se movían demasiado, podrían dar contra las puertas y abrir las mismas.

Y aunque eso habría sido una pequeña liberación, también sería lo peor que podía sucederles, pues aunque ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo, nadie lo creería en realidad.

Cuando los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse más y más intensos, su estado comenzó a empeorar, ahora no solo debía lidiar con su enfado, sino también con su imaginación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿podía pasarle algo peor?, no, seguramente no existía una tortura peor que la que estaba sobrellevando en ese maldito instante.

Encerrado con la chica que lo traía loco, que a su vez era su mejor amiga y la chica que había elegido a su mejor amigo como pareja, en un maldito espacio muy reducido y con unos malditos sonidos para nada tranquilizadores. Además de que la temperatura en el dichoso sitio estaba aumentando.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que Hermione se movía a su lado. La miró de reojo y se percató de que su situación no estaba mucho mejor que la de él mismo. Volvió a moverse y rozó su entrepierna en ese movimiento involuntario.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y ella se quedó completamente estática, evidentemente se había dado cuenta de que no estaban en una situación demasiado alentadora.

El ruido al otro lado se intensificó, ahora parecían estar discutiendo, pero su mente no procesaba muy bien lo que estaba pasando afuera en esos momentos, solo deseaba que se marcharan de una maldita vez, ¿sería muy raro volverse a meter en la ducha?

Ambos escucharon como la puerta era cerrada de un portazo, y una risa sarcástica y divertida, para seguidamente volver a escuchar que la puerta era abierta y cerrada de nuevo.

Ambos a la vez, abrieron las puertas del maldito armario y salieron del mismo, se alejaron uno del otro como si quemaran y sus respiraciones eran todo, menos pausadas. Seguramente en otras circunstancias se estarían riendo como locos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía poder emitir sonido alguno.

Buscó algún sitio donde poder mirar que no fuera a Hermione y se dispuso a ir derecho al baño, necesitaba alejarse de ella, o acabaría cometiendo una locura.

Locura que no podía repetirse por nada del mundo.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Como acto reflejo la miró, ella lo estaba mirando y sus ojos achocolatados parecían nublados. Tragó en seco y se percató de que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Creo que sí.

Su voz sonó demasiado ronca, carraspeó un poco e intentó apartar la mirada de ella, más su mente podía decirle mil cosas diferentes, pero todas ellas quedaban relegadas al olvido por culpa de la mirada de ella.

-Soy una persona horrible.

Escuchó que ella susurraba, y supo el porqué lo decía, podía intentar detenerse, podía escuchar a su mente decirle que no lo hiciera, pero como pasaba en todo lo que concierne al corazón, donde manda patrón no manda marinero.

-Los dos.

Apresó sus labios con una rapidez que le impresiono hasta a él mismo, no recibió resistencia por parte de ella, al contrario, parecía igual de ansiosa que él por sentirlo cerca.

Sin embargo y pese a que ella respondía de la misma manera, no soltó su rostro en ningún momento. Necesitaba tocarla igual que el comer, pero no pensaba cometer la misma locura dos veces, no.

Debía controlarse.

Ella parecía estar decidida de igual manera que él a no tocarlo, pues sintió las manos de ella sobre sus mejillas.

En cuanto profundizó el beso, la voz de Ron diciéndole lo que confiaba en él, y que lo consideraba como a un hermano, lo llevó a sentirse el ser más ruin sobre la tierra.

¿Cómo detenerse?, debía pararlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Rompió el beso que compartían y susurró:

-No puedo, yo…

-Lo sé, Harry, este beso a sido el de despedida.

Esa frase lo obligó a buscar los ojos de ella, había resolución en los mismos, culpa, y sobre todas esas cosas, una profunda tristeza.

¿Así terminaba todo?, si era lo que ella había decidido que así fuera, al parecer quería en verdad a Ron, mucho más de lo que él había pensado.

A pesar de que le costaba horrores y hasta se estaba traicionando a sí mismo, retiró sus manos del rostro de ella con suma lentitud, tragó saliva, y aún con el nudo que apresaba su garganta declaró:

-Espero que lo consigáis juntos.

-No me apartes, por favor no me alejes.

Sonrió a su pesar y negó, ¿cómo apartarla?, la quería demasiado para alejarse, sabía que aunque intentase mantenerse alejado de ellos, no lo conseguiría nunca, después de todo eran su única familia.

Sin Ron y Hermione, ¿qué le quedaba a él?, además estaba Luna, ella era una prueba de que existía alguien para él. Aunque en esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar que si ella no estaba con él, no creía que existiera otra persona que pudiera acompañarlo.

-No te preocupes, seguiré siendo tú mejor amigo.

Ella sonrió, pero no era las sonrisas que acostumbraba, era una sonrisa demasiado triste.

-Gracias por entenderme.

No le contestó, solo sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros, debía conseguir que todo fuera como antes. Quiso reírse de su propio pensamiento, más se sentía demasiado idiota en esos momentos como para hacerlo.

Ella se acercó a él, depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios que se demoró un poco y sin decirle nada se giró y salió de la habitación. Creyó ver que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, pero prefirió pensar que no era así.

Era una forma de hacérselo a él más fácil, si a ella no le dolía, él, podría asimilar que esa elección significaba la felicidad para ella, y eso era lo único que le daba fuerza para dejarla ir.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, se giró a mirar hacia su cama, asqueado caminó hasta su mesita, cogió su varita y la agitó. Las sabanas de la misma salieron disparadas contra una de las paredes, esperaba que a la señora Weasley no le molestara darle otras.

Miró la misma y negó con fuerza, solo quitar las sabanas no sería suficiente, esperaba que Ron no se enterara nunca del cambio que iba a hacer. Después de todo Ginny, era su hermana.

"_**OPV"**_

La puerta tras ella se abrió, pero no fue eso lo que la sobresaltó sino el tremendo portazo que hizo al cerrarse de nuevo y el grito de llanto que escapó de los labios de la persona que acababa de entrar.

Cuando se giró se encontró con Hermione.

Verla en ese estado la hizo asustarte, ¿sería posible que ella se hubiese enterado de todo?, no sin nervios, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione, pareció sobresaltada al escucharla, rápidamente se puso en pie y se restregó el rostro:

-Sí, no es nada, solo que no puedo contener la alegría de saber que muy pronto Harry verá a Sirius.

La miró sin creerse ni una sola palabra de lo que decía y a la par extrañada por las mismas:

-¿Sirius?

Preguntó con cuidado, ¿ella sabía de los del pasado?, ella la miró unos momentos y declaró:

-Es cierto, no lo sabes, Sirius vendrá hoy a la casa, ya se recuperó de su pérdida de memoria y no debe tardar en llegar.

-Hermione, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¿Recuerdas al enorme perro?, resultó que sí que era Sirius, solo que no recordaba nada de nada, exceptuando algunas cositas. Remus, se lo llevó de aquí y hoy regresa completamente recuperado.

La volvió a mirar, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca?, ¿le habrían lanzado un hechizo o algo?

-Hermione, yo he visto a ese perro todos los días.

Ella sonrió de medio lado:

-Lo sé, es algo que Remus y yo ideamos.

Definitivamente el nombre de Lunática debía cambiar de manos, lo que esta decía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Venga, quiero estar presente cuando Sirius llegue.

Se giró para abrir la puerta pero la detuvo en seco:

-Hermione, no soy tonta, ¿te ha pasado algo con Ron?

Ella negó, pero no se volvió para mirarla.

-Pero tiene que ver con él.

-Indirectamente.

Escuchó que susurraba:

-¿fue por algo de él?, ¿con quién peleaste, con alguno de sus hermanos?, ¿Malfoy?, ¿su madre?, ¿alguno de los otros?

Según iba diciendo nombres ella negaba, frunció el ceño:

-¿Harry?

Había sido con él, ¿por qué habrían discutido?, cuando vio que negaba se cruzó de brazos:

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?, Hermione, puedo darme cuenta con solo verte que tu estado, es debido a algo que te dijeron esos dos. ¿Cuál de ellos metió la pata?

Por primera vez desde que Hermione había entrado en la habitación la miró a los ojos. Lo que encontró en los mismos la hizo descruzar los brazos en el acto y acercarse a ella:

-¿Qué te pasa?

Una sonrisa triste adornó los labios de Hermione, pero esta no llegó nunca a sus ojos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una nube de intensa culpabilidad:

-Luna, dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-Tú siempre haces lo indicado.

La risa culpable que abandonó sus labios la hizo fruncir el ceño:

-Créeme, no podrías estar más equivocada, mis elecciones ultimamente no han sido para nada acertadas.

-Seguro que estás exagerando, mira por ejemplo tu relación con Ron, nunca había visto a este así de feliz como hasta ahora.

Y en el preciso momento en que pronunció esas palabras algo en ella pareció conectarse automáticamente:

-¿Te refieres a eso?

Cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior, supo que sí, que su relación con Ron era el problema. Su corazón la traicionó y a punto estuvo de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

¿Hermione no estaba bien, y ella se alegraba de que tuviese problemas en su relación?, ¿en qué se había convertido?

Mejor dicho, ¿en qué la había convertido Ron?

-¿Quieres contarme que está pasando?

-¿Me darías algo de tiempo?

Su pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, más tras pensarlo un rato asintió y le regaló una sonrisa amistosa, ella se la devolvió, y dando el tema por zanjado caminó hacia la puerta y ella misma la abrió:

-Pues bajemos a reunirnos con los demás, también quiero ver la cara de Harry cuando vea a Sirius.

Hermione asintió, más antes ni de que hubiera dado dos pasos fuera del cuarto, Hermione, la cogió del brazo y declaró:

-Prométeme que no me juzgarás, si acabo contándote todo, tienes que prometerme que será mi amiga.

La miró a los ojos y enseguida supo que lo que ella guardaba en su interior no era algo bueno. Asintió lentamente y antes de poder retener su lengua declaró:

-Necesito la misma promesa de tu parte.

Ella la miró sin entender y suspirando, agarró la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y apretándola un poco susurró:

-Dime que escuches lo que escuches, que te cuenten lo que te cuenten, vendrás a verme, me buscarás para hablar, que nunca me juzgarás sin antes escucharme, prométeme que me darás el voto de la duda y que tendrás en cuenta nuestra amistad.

Si a Hermione le parecieron raras sus palabras no lo mostro, tan solo le devolvió el apretón de su mano y le regaló una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que prometía todo lo que le había pedido y se sintió miserable.

Acababa de atar a Hermione a una promesa de amistad pese a que la estaba traicionando de una manera letal, se había aprovechado de la necesidad de ella de alguien en quien confiar, para asegurarse que no la odiara sin escucharla antes si llegaba alguna vez a enterarse de lo que había entre Ron y ella.

No, lo que había no, lo que había habido.

"_**OPV"**_

Otra pieza movida en el maldito tablero, ¿cuántas quedaban?, ya pocas, solo esperaba no lamentar nada de todo aquello y sobre todo que saliera bien.

Miró de reojo a su alrededor y suspiró, se sentía terriblemente solo, pero era el camino que había escogido, al menos nunca nadie podría reprocharle nada de nada.

Miró el reloj en la pared y la copa medio llena en sus manos, removió el contenido de la misma y con su ceño fruncido se lo bebió de a una.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto al sentir el sabor en su garganta, ¿cómo podía gustarle a alguien eso?

Suspiró y volvió a mirar la copa en sus manos, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo eso?, ¿para qué?, sintió que el enfado crecía en su interior, sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas y el motivo lo enfurecía aún más.

Agarró la botella y se sirvió más en la copa, se la llevó a los labios pero antes de finalizar con la acción, cambió de idea y boleó la misma contra la pared.

El vaso se rompió en el acto y el líquido quedó impregnado en la pared comenzando su descenso por la misma.

En ese momento, era como muchos otros momentos en que deseaba no haber conocido el amor nunca.

"_**OPV"**_

Escuchó la risa proveniente de Ron y miró de reojo dejando lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Sirius, (como le había pedido hacía una hora que lo llamara a partir de ese momento), se encontraba terriblemente concentrado mirando al tablero de ajedrez ante él. Mientras que el mejor amigo de Harry reía divertido, ya había ganado dos partidas de ajedrez, una a James, el cual nunca había sido muy bueno en ese juego, y a Remus que aún se encontraba en una esquina revisando sus apuntes sobre la misma.

Sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de su amigo, siempre era igual, le gustaba analizar todo hasta el último detalle.

Sirius, era distinto en ese aspecto, pero parecía ser cierto que podía ponerse serio.

Volvió su vista hacía la pequeña libreta que tenía en sus propias manos, ¿podría ser verdad que era una persona tan sumamente leal como James decía?, no podía negar que aparentaba serlo por como Harry parecía quererlo.

Suspiró, al menos había tomado una decisión correcta al elegir a este como padrino de su hijo, o mejor dicho futuro hijo. Más si de algo estaba segura, era que estaría allí para comprobarlo.

Esa decisión se le había ocurrido la noche anterior, después de escuchar la historia de Hermione, había comenzado a desear estar con su hijo en todo momento y ver ella misma todas esas cosas, a pesar de que para conseguir tal cosa, tuviera que perder otras muchas, o incluso llegar a cometer el crimen de cambiar el pasado.

Sin embargo, para conseguir eso, debía dar con una manera de que a su regreso no pudieran borrarle la memoria a ninguno de ellos.

Si es que llegaban a regresar.

Cogió con fuerza el bolígrafo y se dispuso a seguir apuntando todo lo que ya sabía sobre su futuro y el de todos ellos.

Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que sintió que le susurraban:

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que te distrae de ver cómo le meten una paliza al ajedrez a uno de tus compañeros?

La voz de Harry la obligó a cerrar rápidamente la libreta en sus manos y levantar la vista para mirarlo, ¿abría leído algo?

-Harry, qué gusto verte.

Declaró con demasiado entusiasmo, eso hizo al chico fruncir el ceño:

-¿Qué escribías?

-Nada.

-Vale, de acuerdo, eres igual a Hermione.

Eso la hizo mirarlo extrañada:

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

-También le gusta escribir diarios, aunque no sé si sigue haciéndolo, hace mucho que no la veo, o quizás sí que lo haga al término de sus tareas.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros como restándole importancia y después sentarse enfrente de ella:

-Sí, eso estaba haciendo.

-Veo que Evans sigue de una pieza, ¿es eso una buena noticia?

Lo vio mirar hacía donde estaban todos concentrados mirando la partida de ajedrez, Ron ya no se reía, ahora parecía igual de serio que Sirius.

-Lo es.

Dijo simplemente, él sonrió de medio lado:

-Me alegro por ti. -Lo vio dejar de mirar hacia el lugar rápidamente y fijar su mirada en la chimenea, desconcertada miró de reojo hacía el círculo y se percató de que Hermione y Luna acababan de llegar, ambas se colocaron detrás de Ron.

Hermione, con una de sus manos en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Gracias.

Prefirió no tocar el tema de Hermione, parecía que había pasado algo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendréis que quedaros por aquí?, ¿Os han dicho sobre cuando volveréis?

-No, ni la profesora McGonagall ni el director nos han dicho nada aún. ¿Acaso quieres despedirte ya de mí?

Él la miró sorprendido por sus palabras y negó:

-No, ni mucho menos, es al contrario, me gustas mucho.

De repente pareció darse cuenta de que las palabras que había utilizado podían implicar más cosas y enrojeció, seguidamente comenzó a negar con ímpetu:

-No, no quería decir eso.

-¿Me estás diciendo entonces que te desagrado?

Utilizó un tono de voz algo molesto y eso pareció ponerlo más nervioso, tuvo que contenerse para no reírse:

-NO, Tampoco es eso lo que quiero decir.

-¿Entonces?

Él pareció tranquilizarse un poco y la miró, pareció descubrir su diversión en sus ojos porque hizo un gesto de exasperación y se dejó caer hacía atrás en su asiento:

-Te estás burlando de mí, esto es el colmo. Quería decirte que me agrada estar contigo, eres una persona simpática y con quien se puede hablar.

-Tú también me gustas a mí Harry, me agrada mucho estar a tu lado y saber que confías en mí.

Él tan solo asintió, iba a decirle algo más cuando alguien apareció justo detrás de Harry.

Al estar de espaldas este no pareció darse cuenta de nada, ella levantó la vista de él hacía la persona que estaba tras Harry y se quedó muda.

En ese momento se percató del silencio que había en la estancia, miró de reojo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando a ellos.

-¿Sabes?, me recuerdas a alguien.

Escuchó que decía Harry, más no lo miró, estaba más entretenida en descifrar la mirada de la otra persona hacía Harry.

-Oye Elkins, te estoy hablando.

En ese momento Harry la miró, al ver la sorpresa impresa en su rostro se levantó de donde estaba sentado y miró a su alrededor.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando, sin entender se giró, lo vio quedarse completamente estático.

-¿Y es así como me recibes después de todo este tiempo?

Su voz sonaba cargada de diversión y nostalgia, el hombre ante ella tenía el pelo negro azulado algo rizado, vestía con ropa al estilo muggel y miraba a Harry expectante.

-No es posible.

Escuchó que decía Harry, lo vio retroceder un paso hacía atrás:

-No me lo puedo creer, te pasas días diciéndole a todo el mundo que soy yo, y ahora que me ves, ¿no te lo crees?

Se puso en pie y se acercó a Harry, le tiró un pellizco en el brazo y eso lo hizo saltar y alejarse de ella, la miró enfadado:

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Demostrarte que estás despierto, creo que lo necesitabas, me parece que no estás dando el recibimiento debido.

-El recibimiento debido...

Le escuchó susurrar, y seguidamente se volvió a girar a mirar hacía el hombre:

-¿Con quién fui a salvarte en mi tercer año?

Una sonrisa adornó los labios del hombre que cruzó sus brazos ante su pecho:

-Así me gusta, siempre alerta. ¿Más no crees que Remus ya me haya examinado suficiente estos días?

-Contesta.

-Tú y Hermione, me sacasteis de la torre montados en un hipogrifo que después se convirtió en mi mascota, ¿contento?

-¿Qué me dijiste que te había sugerido mi padre en muchas ocasiones?

Vio como este ahora descruzaba los brazos y lo miraba seriamente:

-Que debía tomar mi forma animaga como permanente, yo te dije que odiaba las pulgas demasiado como para hacerle caso. Esa misma noche, te pedí que vinieras a vivir conmigo.

-¿Sabes que te odio en estos momentos?

-¿Me permitirás remediarlo?

Vio en los ojos de Harry lo que este estaba deseando hacer, y cansada al ver que no parecía atreverse, lo empujó desde atrás y declaró:

-¿Quieres abrazarlo ya?, es evidente que te mueres por hacerlo.

Ignoró las risas de todos los presentes y sonrió a su vez cuando este y el hombre se abrazaron con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a hacerme algo parecido, Sirius.

Ahora la sorprendida fue ella, ¿ese era Sirius?, rápidamente miró a este al lado de James, ambos miraban la escena sin reírse y apartados del resto.

"_**OPV"**_

Era evidente que esa noche no iba a pegar ojo, bajó hacía el salón quizás podía entretenerse con algo mientras cogía el mismo.

Desde que Neville le había dicho que no se volviera a acercar a él, ya nada le importaba demasiado, y encima Granger no le había dado ninguna respuesta. Lily le había dicho que ese día habían pasado muchas cosas, que esperase, que ya vería como Hermione le hablaba.

Al llegar a la cocina se sentó en una de las sillas, ¿importaría mucho si se ponía a hacer unas galletas o algo?, cuando se encontraba deprimida le gustaba meterse a la cocina y perderse en la misma, a Frank le encantaban sus galletas.

Decía que él no podía pisar una cocina, al principio había pensado que era una de esas tretas de los hombres, pero con el tiempo se enteró que la tienda de calderos del callejón Diagon lo adoraba.

Y según se decía en la torre de Gryffindor, no existía persona más negada que Frank para las pociones. Su madre se gastaba una fortuna en calderos de peltre de medida 2.

Suspiró y no pudo evitar formar una triste sonrisa en su rostro, según sabía, a su hijo tampoco se le daban muy bien, aunque no había explotado tantos calderos como Frank en el pasado.

Y aun así, hasta Frank había conseguido su sueño y era todo un auror respetable.

Sin dudarlo más, se dispuso a cocinar, era lo mejor.

Una vez tuvo todos los ingredientes encima de la enorme mesa, colocó la radio cerca de ella y se arremango las mangas.

-¿Qué haces?

En la puerta de la cocina se encontraban Granger y Neville, los nervios la asaltaron, más no se dejó controlar:

-Cocinar, voy a preparar unas galletas de chocolate.

Sin más comenzó a preparar la masa:

-¿Te importa si te hecho una mano?, me encantaría aprender a hacer galletas caseras.

Granger parecía entusiasmada con la idea, ella asintió a su pedido y sin más se colocó a su lado, miró de reojo a Neville y lo encontró apoyado en la pared con ambas manos tras de sí, este la estaba mirando directamente a ella.

Prefirió ignorarlo y comenzó a decirle a Hermione los pasos a seguir.

Una hora y media después, con las galletas moldeadas colocadas en la placa del horno y esperando el rato necesario hasta que se hiciera la masa, sus nervios decidieron hacerla estallar.

Furiosa y cansada de recibir la mirada evaluadora de Neville durante todo el rato, lo encaró:

-¿Qué demonios me miras tanto?, ¿no te bastó con lo de esta tarde que ahora quieres mortificarme?

-Espera, Arian creo que no...

-A callar. -Declaró deteniendo a Hermione con una mano y sin dejar de mirar a Neville que ahora parecía temblar en cierto modo: - Bueno ¿qué?, ¿no tienes más insultos o palabras mordaces para decir?, ¿las agotaste todas esta tarde?

-No, todavía tengo algunas, pero preferí esperar a que me dieras una explicación, Hermione, no creo que esto fuese una buena idea.

-¿Una explicación?, ¿Acaso vas a escucharla y creerme?, porque no me demostraste eso antes.

-¿Cómo quieres que forme parte de tus crueles bromas?, te recuerdo que eres tú la que está jugando con los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿Piensas que yo no tengo sentimientos?, ¿por qué crees que le revelé la verdad a Hermione?, estaba desesperada, no sabía que te sucedía y tú solo me echaste de tú lado sin explicación.

-Eso no justifica que mintieras y te inventaras algo tan cruel, y menos cuando mis padres han desaparecido y nadie sabe donde están.

-NEVILLE.

Eso la dejó muda:

-¿De qué está hablando?

Hermione había corrido al lado de Neville y este la miró con cierta culpabilidad:

-No es nada, no...

-¿Cómo que hemos desaparecido?

-¿Hemos?, Entonces es verdad lo que me dijiste esta tarde, pero eso significa que Harry...

-Nada, Neville, te lo conté porque no me parecía bien que le hablases así a ella, pero Harry no puede enterarse de la verdad.

-¿No lo sabe?, ¿Lo sabes tú y él no?

Se sintió en cierto modo estúpida y excluida, ¿Hermione había hablado con Neville?, ¿le había contado todo?

-Lo supe hace poco, y fue toda una sorpresa para mí también, pero él no puede saberlo.

-Pero se ha hecho realmente amigo de Elkins, la que según tú, es su madre.

-No es según yo Neville, al igual que Arian aquí presente es Alice Longbottom, Elkins, es Lily Potter.

Los ojos de Neville se volvieron a centrar en ella, era evidente su escepticismo ante todo aquello:

-¿Y cómo se supone que llegaron aquí?

Frunció el ceño, era evidente que seguía sin creerle:

-Por un objeto de Lily, algo que James le regaló, estábamos pidiéndole a ella que no nos castigase por estar fuera de la torre a horas indebidas cuando de repente algo nos envolvió.

Cuando despertamos, estábamos en la torre de Astronomía, allí se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, Snape y el hijo de Malfoy.

-¿Draco estaba presente?

Escuchó que preguntaba Hermione, ella la miró y Neville también:

-Fue quien dijo el nombre de Lily en voz alta, los otros dos parecían demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar.

-¿Malfoy también lo sabe?, ¿Sabes que si Harry se entera de todo esto nos matará por no decírselo?

-No podemos hacerlo.

Zanjó sin más Hermione, y eso hizo callar a Neville, aunque era evidente que no estaba deacuerdo con todo eso.

-Si Neville ya lo sabe, ¿qué daño puede hacer que Harry lo sepa?

-¿Que yo sepa el que?

Los tres miraron hacía la puerta sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Harry en la misma, venía acompañado de Sirius adulto, era evidente que ninguno se había acostado aún.

-Nada, no es nada.

Dijo rápidamente Hermione, después miró a Sirius y sonriendo declaró:

-¿Me permites darte la bienvenida como es debido?

-¿Tú también me vas a interrogar?

Hermione rompió a reír y después, negando, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, Harry la miraba sorprendido, al igual que el desconcertado Sirius que le devolvía el abrazo.

-Se te ha echado de menos.

Le dijo esta al separarse de él, seguidamente escuchó un carraspeó, miró a Neville y este dio unos pasos para acercarse a Sirius:

-No hemos sido presentados como es debido, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom. -Miró de reojo hacía ella y añadió: -Según creo era amigo de mis padres.

-Lo soy, Neville sigo siéndolo y puedes apostar que haré lo imposible por localizarlos.

-¿Localizarlos?, ¿qué quieres decir?

Escuchó que preguntaba Harry desconcertado:

-Después de lo que pasó esta mañana no he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo, además, no estaba segura de si Neville quería que alguien más lo supiera.

Se excusó Hermione:

-Mis padres han sido secuestrados de San Mungo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

Se escuchó preguntar a sí misma:

-No lo sabemos, las versiones son todas diferentes.

-Según el señor Weasley, se puede asegurar que han sido secuestrados, al parecer apareció un patronius y mis padres debieron de seguirlo. Después de todo no se encuentran en plenas facultades.

Se percató de que todo lo decía mirándola a ella de reojo, otra que no le quitaba el ojo de encima era Hermione, sabía le motivo, estaba escuchando cosas que no debía escuchar, cosas sobre su futuro.

-¿Te ha dicho Arthur como piensan tomar este asunto?

-Según me dijo, todo el cuerpo de Aurores está en ello, me dijo que se lo han tomado como algo muy personal, deberé agradecerles si los encuentran.

-Lo harán, después de todo son los Aurores.

Se escuchó a ella misma decir:

-¿Qué se está quemando?

Escuchó que decía Sirius de pronto, Hermione y ella abrieron los ojos al máximo:

-Las galletas.

Hermione fue más rápida que ella y abrió la puerta del horno con rapidez, ella que era la que llevaba el trapo sacó la bandeja del mismo.

Ambas a la par suspiraron al ver que solo se había tostado el borde de las de más al fondo, al parecer el horno andaba mal calibrado y calentaba más por un lado que por otro.

Ante su mirada de alivio, los tres restantes en la cocina rompieron a reír. No tardaron en terminar de decorar las mismas, y tuvieron que darle una galleta a cada uno de los presentes, pues sino seguramente que acabarían con ellas sin que se enterasen.

Harry, Hermione y Sirius, fueron los primeros en salir de la cocina, Neville se hizo un poco el remolón, y cuando estuvieron solos en la misma lo escuchó decir:

-Así que la receta no es de mi abuela después de todo.

Rápidamente se giró a mirarlo, él, tenía otra galleta entre sus manos, la miraba como si fuera un tesoro incalculable, seguidamente la miró a ella y sintió como su corazón se encogía en ese preciso momento:

-Tenéis que huir, cuando regreses marcharos lejos, no luches en esta absurda guerra, no te expongas de esta manera.

-Me estás pidiendo que me convierta en una cobarde.

-Te estoy pidiendo que vivas, tú y papa, que no me dejéis tan pronto.

-Sabes que no podré hacerlo, yo...

-No lo sé, maldita sea, no sé nada de ti ni de él, no sé más que erais de la orden y unos aurores increíbles, ¿y de qué me ha servido eso?, yo quiero poder recordar a mis padres, ¿de qué me vale escuchar vuestras hazañas y lo buenos que erais si no os he podido disfrutar?

Tenéis que salvaros, tú y el resto, si no quieres marcharte sin Lily no lo hagas, es evidente que el peligro era para las dos, pues si no es por ti y nuestra felicidad, hazlo por la de ella, sé que es una de las personas que más aprecias.

Y lo peor es que lo descubrí hace tan solo unos días, cuando debería de haberlo sabido hace mucho tiempo.

Vio como guardaba la galleta en uno de sus bolsillos y se giraba, no le contestó, ¿qué decirle?, ¿qué contestarle?

Neville le pedía que huyera, que se salvara y no luchara, ¿qué podría suponer hacer eso?, ¿habría sido ella muy relevante en la guerra?, ¿Y Frank?, ¿Y Lily y James?, podría convencerlos a todos ellos para que se marcharan lejos.

Sintió que unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, la respuestas a esas preguntas era siempre la misma y por mucho que le pesara sabía que no podía cambiarla.

Ella, Frank, Remus, Sirius, Lil y James, e incluso Peter, no huirían para salvarse, por mucho que por ello dependiera la vida de todos ellos y la felicidad de sus futuros hijos.

Hermione tenía razón, Harry Potter no debía enterarse de quienes eran ellos, no deseaba ver a Lil pasar por tener que tomar la decisión que ella acababa de tomar, sentenciarse a sí misma a San Mungo por el bien de todos los demás.

"_**OPV"**_

Sus grises ojos estaban fijos en la cama ante él, le había mentido, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, no podía confesarle la verdad, no podía decirle que no estaba del todo recuperado y que había cosas que no tenían mucho sentido para él.

Pero si le decía la verdad, Remus, jamás lo dejaría regresar al lado de Harry, y sabía que debía de estar al lado del mismo.

Había recuperado casi toda su memoria, pero había algunas lagunas, no estaba cien por cien seguro de cómo había conseguido escapar, pero sí sabía, que nada más sentirse caer, sabía que debía transformarse en perro.

Era consciente de que debía tocar el suelo del fondo siendo un animal, que si hubiese sido un humano todo habría terminado para él.

¿Cómo podía saber eso?, no lo recordaba, no recordaba como él tenía esa información en su poder.

Al igual de que estaba seguro de que algo se le olvidaba, y algo de suma importancia. Cuando Remus le había dicho que llevaba cerca de dos años desaparecido, se había sentido estúpido por algo, le había preguntado qué edad tenía ya Harry, y en cuanto Remus se lo había dicho, un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Él tenía una misión, ¿qué misión?, él debía hacer algo relacionado con Harry, pero no conseguía recordar de qué se trataba.

Suspiró y se despeinó el maldito pelo, se encontraba en casa de Remus, le había dicho que podía dormir allí, pero que al día siguiente se irían a Hogwarts, lo había puesto al día sobre la situación en el lugar, y ya era consciente de que él no podía pisar Hogwarts por nada del mundo.

Voldemort desconocía de su regreso y debía seguir siendo así, ninguno deseaba que se presentase una situación parecida a la de hacía ya dos años.

Remus había decidido pasar esa noche en el mismo cuarto que él, cosa que evidentemente no le había agradado a su ahora esposa Nymphadora.

Esa noticia no le había pillado de sorpresa, y la verdad es que no creía que existiera en todo el mundo nadie mejor que su amigo para esta, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, no podía dejar de sentir que Remus se lo merecía.

Solo deseaba que terminaran esa maldita guerra enteros y de una pieza, y que el niño que esperaban, naciera sano y a salvo.

Se dejó caer de nuevo contra la almohada y cerró los ojos, debía descansar algo.

"_**OPV"**_

¿Quién era ese Sev a quien su madre le había escrito tantas y tantas notas?, ¿por qué nunca las había mandado?

No entendía nada de eso, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a Remus sobre ello, después de todo, no estaba muy seguro de que le fuese a decir la verdad.

Por un momento pensó en Sirius, ¿podría preguntarle a él sobre este?, ¿Lo sabría?, ¿y si no lo sabía ninguno de ellos?

Era evidente que su madre había intentado evitar que alguien leyera esas notas, pues las tenía muy bien ocultas, ¿entonces a quien podía recurrir?, era evidente que la única persona que quizás supiera algo al respecto, no lo podría ayudar ni si se encontraba en paradero conocido, que ahora ya no era el caso.

La madre de Neville podría ser tal fuente de información sobre su propia madre, pero ella había desaparecido y encima no estaba nada cuerda, así que tampoco le serviría mucho aunque estuviese en su domicilio habitual desde hacía quince años.

Suspiró repasando una y otra vez esas notas, lo peor de todo es que creía haber escuchado ese seudónimo en alguna ocasión. Pero era como si lo hubiese querido olvidar por completo, pues no conseguía ubicar a quien se lo había escuchado decir.

Comenzó a guardar las mismas en el lugar donde estaban ocultas y se dispuso a terminar de hacer su equipaje.

No se percató de que uno de los pergaminos caía al suelo, y menos lo notó cuando la puerta de abrió sobresaltándolo y obligándolo a cerrar el joyero con fuerza y mirar a la puerta asustado.

¿Por qué se asustaba?, no estaba haciendo nada malo, después de todo eso era de su madre, el problema era que temía que fueran Sirius o Remus, sentía que si mostraba esas cosas a alguno de ellos, los secretos de su madre serían descubiertos y no deseaba eso. Además, era algo solo de él, por primera vez poseía algo de su madre que solo le pertenecía a él y que nadie más sabía de su existencia.

El alivio lo recorrió al reconocer a Luna Elkins en la puerta.

"_**OPV"**_

-Harry, el señor Weasley dice que bajemos.

Rápidamente cerró la caja que tenía en sus manos y eso la desconcertó, sus ojos y los de este se encontraron:

-Ahora mismo bajo, termino de recoger unas cosas y ya.

-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

-No hace falta, además, seguramente Evans te estará buscando.

-Eso no me importa, venga que te espero.

Harry le dedicó una triste sonrisa y con cuidado se dispuso a guardar la caja en su baúl:

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces tú con un joyero?

-Era de mi madre, no sé quien se lo regaló, creo que mis abuelos maternos, pues mi tía Petunia tiene otro igual.

-¿Tuny?, ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-¿Tuny?, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Es un diminutivo, perdona, tenía una amiga con ese nombre en mi antiguo instituto, es una manía que tengo.

-Pues es el nombre de mi tía, y lo sé porque he vivido en su casa desde que tenía un año de edad.

Eso la dejó completamente paralizada, ¿cómo que había vivido en casa de su hermana desde que tenía un año de edad?, ¿eso por qué?, ¿Y entonces Sirius?

-Ya está terminado, ¿vamos?

Ella asintió y lo dejó pasar, iba a seguirlo cuando sus ojos encontraron un trozo de pergamino en el suelo cerca de la cama de Harry. Ese chico era despistado como él solo.

Suspiró y dio unos pasos hacía el mismo, lo cogió entre sus manos y lo abrió, ¿sería alguna tarea?

No obstante, no lo era, era una nota escrita por ella misma, el destinatario Severus Snape, miró la nota y seguidamente a Harry, después releyó las palabras que tenía grabadas el mismo.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Dispuesta a averiguarlo, guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de su pantalón y bajó, lo averiguaría esa misma noche.

El viaje de regreso a Hogwarts fue tranquilo, no como la despedida en el andén, donde un enorme perro negro decidió armar demasiado jaleo a la hora de despedirse de Harry.

Más tanto Remus de ese tiempo, como el resto de los del pasado, exceptuando una taciturna Alice, sonreían contentos por el espectáculo que el perro estaba ofreciendo.

La sobrina de Malfoy se encontraba sonriendo divertida y jugaba con el enorme perro intentando atrapar la cola del mismo para molestarlo. Para sorpresa de todos, el perro, se acercó a la jaula del gato de Hermione y le ladró de forma amistosa.

Tras eso, Hermione se había girado hacía Sirius y sonriendo le había susurrado algo, este tan solo había fruncido el ceño y mirado al perro enfurruñado, pudo escuchar que decía algo así como Traidor, para seguidamente escuchar las risas de James.

Este solo dejó de reír cuando sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron, que pasó a sonreír con alegría y a hacerle señas para que se acercara a ellos. Sin hacerse de rogar decidió acercarse a ellos.

Después se despidieron del matrimonio Weasley y se marcharon en el tren.

Ahora se encontraba en su mesa de Ravenclove esperando el momento indicado para hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer.

La nota descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón aún, a la espera de ser entregada a su destinatario.

Antes de lo que ni ella misma se esperaba, lo vio levantarse de la mesa de profesores y alejarse, rápidamente y sin darle explicaciones a nadie lo siguió. James lo miró curioso desde su sitio, pero no la siguió.

A Lice le hizo un pequeño gesto y le dijo que luego le explicaría, sin más abandonó el gran comedor.

Corrió por los pasillos con la esperanza de que Snape no hubiese llegado ya a su despacho, más al girar en una de las esquinas escuchó su voz decirle:

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

Se giró sorprendida y lo miró:

-Deja la sorpresa, ambos sabemos que no podías ocultarme muchas cosas, además no has dejado de mirarme desde que has entrado por las puertas del maldito castillo.

Lo miró y se percató de que Severus parecía cansado, como agotado de vivir, lentamente metió una de sus manos entre su capa y rebuscó en sus bolsillos la nota que tenía.

Con cierta indecisión se la tendió, él, pareció desconcertado, más alargó su propia mano y cogió la nota:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Léelo y lo sabrás.

Vio como Snape abría el trozo de pergamino y lo vio repasarlo con sus ojos negros una y otra vez:

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

Le devolvió ella, él, la miró confuso por unos momentos y volvió a releer la nota, ella misma la había grabado en su mente y sabía lo que decía letra a letra, solo una frase:

"_**Por favor, te lo ruego, recuerda nuestra última conversación Sev, confió plenamente en ti.**_

_**Tu siempre amiga Lil."**_

Muy lejos estaban ellos de saber, que alguien no había sido tan considerado como James y había seguido a Lily.

_**Pues bien, nos vemos pronto al menos eso espero, no me matéis por lo que les hice a Harry y Hermione, es necesario. Espero vuestros comentarios al respecto de estos capítulos, buybuy y hasta el siguiente.**_


	19. La espada

_**Hola mu buenas a todos, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero os guste, perdonad la tardanza, pero es que tenía que arreglar unas cositas, y no estaba muy segura en qué orden colocarlas al escribirlas, pero creo que ya quedó bien así.**_

_**Espero os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo:**_

_**Nan:** Hola Nan, mu buenas, aquí te dejo el siguiente cap, espero lo disfrutes._

_Sobre la pequeña Luna, me temo que estás un poco equivocada, no es Lord Voldemort quien la desea, aunque sí la esfera. Aunque el del pasado desea tenerla cerca para averiguar cosas del futuro, no por otra cosa._

_Sobre los padres de Neville, digamos que tengo una cremallera en la boca, no puedo revelar nada de nada sorry ;)_

_Yo en realidad no culpo a Ron en lo relativo a la relación entre Ron y Hermione, él solo la quiere, si te das cuenta Harry no le ha dicho directamente que quiere a Hermione, vale que es celoso y posesivo y las sospechas existen, pero no la certeza. Así que aquí la cobarde es ella, se deja llevar por el temor a perder a uno u otro, aunque todos conocemos el temperamento de Ron, y obviamente hasta que no se dé cuenta por sí mismo, si se llega a enterar su reacción no será nada buena._

_Tranquila que se dará algo de Neville y Luna, solo que no será tan serio como debería por parte de ninguno de los dos, ya verás porque. Pero sí que servirá para despertar un poco aunque sea a Ron._

_Sobre james y Lily, esta última en especial, en este capítulo muestro un poco de su carácter egoísta, pero a la vez otros aspectos de ella._

_Me temo que la ceguera de Harry se dará muy pronto debido a su capa invisible y al mapa del merodeador, pero eso es para el siguiente capítulo, así que no te adelanto más._

_Sobre Draco y Ginny, tema aparte, en este capítulo no sale esa relación apenas, así que la dejaré relegada un poco en el siguiente también, aunque puede que sí aparezca alguna escena suelta._

_Sobre Peter, bueno yo creo que la idea de demostrar que no era un inútil y que si pertenecía a los merodeadores era por algo, era lo que lo movió a cegarse y a cometer tremenda estupidez._

_Sobre Sirius, me alegro que te guste jejeje, la verdad es que me gusta ponerlo en situaciones graciosas aunque me temo que el fic comienza su etapa algo negra._

_Me temo que Sirius de ese tiempo, está en un punto perdido, pero dentro de poco conseguirá salir y aclararse, y entonces lo veremos como él es._

_Sobre los Horcux, ya comienzan a trabajar en ello._

_Sobre Ron ya te di mi punto de vista al respecto, y bueno espero tu próximo comentario con ansias, jeje, nos vemos buybuy y muchas gracias por el mismo._

_**MariPotterG: Primero que anda, muchas gracias por tus palabras finales, eso hace que desee poder escribir cada vez mejor para no defraudaros a ninguna/o**_

_Me alegro que te guste cada vez más la historia, muchas gracias por tú comentario ante todo jeje._

_Por cierto no te preocupes por la exclamación del principio, mis creencias son muy variadas. ;)_

_Sobre Luna y Hermione, a estas les tocará pasar un tiempo juntas, a partir de ahora, pues llega la época negra del fic, la razón el siguiente capítulo será el que dé el disparo inicial del mismo._

_Sobre los padres de Neville me reitero una vez más en que mis labios están sellados, no puedo pronunciarme sobre ese tema aún sorry;)_

_Con respecto a Harry y Hermione, no me mates._

_Y con Sirius, bueno, no puedo darte una explicación aún, pero la tendrás pronto, en el siguiente capítulo sabréis algo especial. Pienso igual que tú respecto a Sirius y Jk, cuando leí su muerte, eran las cuatro de la mañana y lo estaba leyendo por el ordenador, porque era una traducción ya que aún no estaba al español._

_Te diré que apagué el ordenador y ya no pude dormir llorando a lágrima viva, sin embargo lo que hicieron en la peli me mosqueó mucho, no deberían haberle quitado el sonido a esa escena en mi humilde opinión._

_Para poder dormir me aferré a la idea de que como no era el libro original, quizás era mentira, volví a recibir el golpe cuando lo leí de verdad._

_No andas muy desencaminada, pronto se sabrá todo, más pronto de lo que os podéis imaginar._

_Sin más que añadir, espero disfrutes del capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy, espero que pueda subirlo lo antes posible._

_**Leo:**__ Hola Leo, ¿qué tal todo?_

_Espero que bien, me alegro que te esté gustando el fic, espero disfrutes de este capítulo también._

_Sobre No intervendremos, te alegrará saber, que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, buybuy, espero tú opinión al respecto._

_**SunMoon206: **Hola, me alegro que te gustasen los capítulos anteriores, espero disfrutes también de este._

_Sobre Ron, bueno, digamos que es un cobarde al igual que Hermione, no sé aún quién dará el paso decisivo para acabar esa relación._

_También diré en su defensa, que el pobre aunque lo sospecha, no sabe nada con certeza, así que tampoco es enteramente su culpa, ni Harry ni Hermione se han atrevido a ir de cara con él._

_Siento lo de que te pierdas, intentaré remediarlo, la verdad es que al ser la escritora, siempre sé de quién escribo, no me doy cuenta de que puede que vosotros no lo hagáis. Sorry._

_Pues lo dicho, espero tú comentario sobre este capítulo nuevo, nos vemos en el siguiente que espero sea muy pronto._

_Buybuy._

_**Belmi: **Hola, como ves actualicé ambas historias, espero las disfrutes ambas, y no desees mi cabeza al final _

_Tranquila, no te preocupes aunque tardes en comentar, pues aunque sea tarde se agradece de igual manera, lo peor es lo mío cuando tardo tanto en actualizar, sorry por eso._

_Sobre Hermione, también pienso que no debería ser así, de hecho si no fuera la autora del fic mataría a la que lo escribiese jeje, pero es necesario para que todo se dé como yo quiero así que me temo que tendrá que seguir así, a partir del siguiente capítulo la historia tornará un poco más oscura, y nuestro Harry dará un muy mal paso._

_Todo por culpa de su capa y el famoso mapa, digamos que en esta ocasión más que ayudar provocaran un desastre, después de todo esas dos cosas siempre me han parecido armas de doble filo ;)_

_Con respecto a que Harry se entere de quien es la madre de Luna, me temo que pasará un tiempo para ello, el idiota meterá la pata, pero no sería un Potter si no lo hiciera después de todo._

_Sobre por qué Neville si puede saber y él no, Neville, Hermione lo considera más relajado y que será por lo tanto menos impulsivo y más centrado, lo que Hermione no entiende, es que Harry y Neville comparte un mismo deseo, tener a sus padres con ellos, y pese a que no actuará ciertamente tan impulsivamente como Harry, sí que intentará tornar las cosas de otra manera._

_Sobre la peque Luna, su situación es algo más delicada, no tiene una conexión directa con Voldemort, pero sí que puede ser algo peligrosa, ya lo explicaré más adelante._

_Con respecto a Neville, tranquila que no sufrirá tanto, creo que seré un poco mala con Ron, en breves le llegará el turno de entender que lo que siente por Hermione solo es una obsesión y no amor verdadero, y que a la que cree haber perdido es a quien realmente quiere ;)_

_Con respecto a Harry, digamos que en este capi metí a quien podría ser algo así como su consuelo en este momento, pese a que no lleve a muy buen puerto todo con ella._

_En relación a Sirius, si no me equivoco, en el siguiente capítulo pondré algo sobre él y esa misión que tenía._

_Y con Lily y Snape, en este te quito la duda, y pongo una cara de Lily algo diferente, lo siento pero era necesario ponerla así._

_Espero lo disfrutes y me des tú opinión sobre ambos fics, buybuy y hasta el siguiente, espero que pronto._

_**Sin más que deciros, gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic, y espero os siga gustando, aquí os dejo el capi:**_

_**La espada:**_

Sirius respiraba entrecortadamente y miraba furioso hacía donde Snape y Evans se encontraban. Al verla levantarse, había decidido seguirla, deseaba decirle que se alegraba mucho por ellos dos, y de camino hacerle saber que a partir de ese momento, ella, para él, era James.

Sobre todo, porque si ella era la felicidad de su mejor amigo, la protegería de todo y todos.

-¿Entraste en mi despacho sin mi permiso?

-Yo no entré en ningún lado.

-¿Cómo explicas entonces que tengas esta nota en tu poder?

Evans se había soltado del agarre que Snape le había hecho y lo miraba enfadada:

-No pienso decirte como lo conseguí, pero si quieres podemos ir a tú despacho y así, comprobarás tú mismo, que no la saqué de allí.

Snape la miró unos segundos pero pareció creerla, suspiró y pudo ver como se apoyaba contra la pared, parecía derrotado, Evans al verlo, se acercó a él:

-¿Qué te dije Sev?, ¿qué era tan importante para mí?

Pudo ver como este apretaba la nota entre sus manos frustrado, seguidamente se puso en pie y cogiendo a Evans de la mano tiró de ella:

-Para hablar de esto, lo mejor es hacerlo en otro lado.

Decidido a no perderse esa conversación, se preparó para seguirlos, más justo cuando iba a dar el paso decisivo para comenzar a seguirlos, lo sujetaron:

-¿Y dónde se supone que ibas?

Se giró rápidamente y se encontró con Granger, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y algo molesta.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada. –se soltó de su agarre y volvió a intentar seguirlos:

-Me parece que no me he explicado claramente, no pienso dejarte ir. –Se volvió sorprendido ante las palabras de esta y sonriendo declaró:

-Claro que lo harás, porque tienes las mismas ganas que yo, de saber de qué van a hablar. Después de todo, estoy convencido de que ha sido toda una sorpresa para ti, ver como esos dos se hablan, y más teniendo en cuenta el aprecio que existe entre Quejicus y Harry.

Granger lo miró al parecer sopesando si era prudente hacerlo o no:

-Muy bien, pero si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien.

Metió una de sus manos entre su túnica y comenzó a rebuscar algo, de un momento a otro sacó un trozo de pergamino algo desgastado y viejo, la vio sacar su varita y mirar a todos lados para después susurrar:

-"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._" –extrañado vio como el mapa se revelaba ante ellos, se acercó a ella y declaró:

-¿Cómo es que tienes tú esto?

-En otro momento te contaré como llegó a manos de Harry, ahora lo tengo yo, porque he de hacer unas cosas y me lo presto.

-¿Cosas?

-No quieras saber de más, Sirius, ahora a buscarlos.

La vio comenzar a buscar por todo el mapa del merodeador:

-Déjame, estoy más habituado a esto, además, lo más seguro es que hayan ido al despacho del director.

Sin más le quitó el mapa de las manos y comenzó a buscar el lugar donde se encontraba el despacho del director, pero Granger se lo arrebató y volvió a abrirlo por otra zona del castillo:

-No, si lo que el profesor Snape quería, era hablar en privado con ella, habrá ido a otro lugar.

Se sorprendió al ver que los localizaba en la torre de astronomía:

-¿Por qué allí?

Preguntó extrañado del lugar escogido:

-No hay cuadros, y no habrá alumnos hoy. Será mejor que corramos o no escucharemos nada de nada.

Sin esperarlo, ella, echó a correr hacía la torre, rápidamente él la siguió, tardaron un poco en llegar y casi sin respiración, se colocaron contra una de las paredes:

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-¿Qué crees?

La voz de Quejicus sonaba con reproche:

-¿Pero por qué?, sé que hemos sido amigos desde siempre, pero este último año casi no hemos hablado, te has distanciado tanto de mí, que creí que ya no querías saber nada más de mí.

-Y así era, pero al terminar Hogwarts, juramos mantenernos en contacto, aunque solo fuera para un simple, hola, ¿cómo estás?, más eso solo duró un año.

A partir de ese tiempo empezaste a mandarme cartas extrañas, decías que en poco tiempo deberías partir, y que no volveríamos a vernos más, comenzaste a asustarme, te pedí explicaciones e incluso una cita.

Accediste a verte conmigo, y me revelaste que Potter y tú os casabais, me enfadé, te odié Lily, te odié como nunca antes había odiado a nadie.

Rompí todo contacto contigo, pese a que tú seguías insistiendo en mandarme cartas, o simples notas como esta.

Hubo un momento en que dejé de responderte, y tú fuiste a buscarme furiosa, recordaste que de niños habíamos sido vecinos y coincidió con que apareciste el mismo día que mi madre dejó este mundo.

Te quedaste esa noche conmigo, pese a que no habías avisado a Potter y él seguramente se preocuparía por ti.

Esa fue la noche que me encadenaste.

-Espera, no, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Me confesaste que estabas esperando un hijo, también me dijiste que Frank y Alice también iban a tener uno, que os habías quedado embarazadas a la par.

Hablaste de tus planes para ellos como si se tratara de un sueño, y lo era, y lo sabías, justo antes de marcharte, me comenzaste a hablar de diferentes cosas y de todos los planes que había fracaso, te echaste a llorar y me hablaste de infinidad de cosas que tú asegurabas haber visto.

Pensé en ese momento que hablabas de sueños que habías tenido, e intenté tranquilizarte, te juré que eso no sucedería, que haría lo imposible por evitarlo.

Cuando me miraste, comprendí que en serio creías lo que decías, que estabas convencida de que todo era una realidad.

-Pero Sev, no lo entiendo, no comprendo cómo pudiste seguir adelante, yo…

-Tú, fuiste muy cruel, y ahora, en este momento, entiendo muchas cosas, ahora sé, que fuiste sabiendo lo que esa noche iba a suceder, que fuiste, consciente de que si había alguien por quien yo podría dejar cambiarme, esa, eras tú.

-Sev, no te…

-Desde niños, has sido siempre tú, desde que teníamos ocho años, es que he estado enamorado de ti, no he amado a nadie más, y ese día, tú, ya lo sabías, eras consciente de ello, por eso fuiste a verme, por eso me pediste todo, me ataste egoístamente a ti y por ende al hijo que estabas esperando.

Más estoy seguro de que aún en este momento, no comprendes que es exactamente a lo que me ataste, esa noche tendrías aún esperanzas de saberlo, pero viendo el resultado de todo, creo que no es el caso.

Lo peor es que sé por qué lo hiciste, creíste que era mi deber, porque si yo no le hubiese hablado a él de lo que escuché esa noche, tú y Alice nunca hubieseis estado en su mira.

Sirius negó furioso, ¿qué demonios significaba todo eso?, era evidente para todo el mundo que Quejicus estaba colado por Evans, ese era un motivo agregado a su odio por James, no le perdonaba el hecho de que este, se hubiese fijado en la chica que le gustaba a él.

Pero aún y pese a todo, ese indeseable había seguido queriendo a Evans, es más, parecía haberle prometido algo imposible, algo relacionado con Harry, ¿de qué se trataba?, ¿por qué Evans le pediría algo a ese, estando él ya para ayudar a Harry?

Miró cargado de dudas hacía Granger, para ver si ella podía ayudarlo a entender, más lo que vio, lo dejó con aún más dudas de las que ya tenía:

Granger, se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior y lágrimas bañaban su rostro, parecía aguantarse para no sollozar, definitivamente las mujeres eran todas unas sentimentales, furioso se dispuso a mirar hacia el otro lado y se encontró con Evans en el mismo estado que Hermione, solo que ella lloraba sin contenerse y se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.

Quejicus, estaba a su lado con ambas manos en sus hombros:

-Lo siento, Sev, perdóname, yo no, yo, sé que no soy así de egoísta, si lo fui, perdóname, lo siento, yo, te libero de lo que sea que te pedí, te…

Quejicus llevó una de sus dedos hasta los labios de esta y la detuvo de continuar:

-No puedes hacer eso, no puedes liberarme de nada, ¿la razón?, porque ahora tienes diecisiete años y no sabes nada aún, la mujer que me pidió todo, sabía todo al respecto, incluso sabía lo que aquí iba a decirte, no rompas algo que me pedirás, porque si aún sigo aquí, es precisamente por tú petición, si yo pude salvarme, solo ha sido gracias a ti, ella, pese a lo que te acabo de decir, vino en mi busca y me lo pidió, ¿no crees que existe una razón para ello?

Evans, aún llorando, se lanzó a los brazos de Quejicus y lo abrazó con fuerza, en ningún momento dejó de pedir perdón y de dar las gracias.

Frustrado y completamente perdido, sintió como Granger tiraba de él y ambos se marcharon dejando a esos dos solos.

-¿Tenéis aquí el mapa del merodeador?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Granger, distraído asintió a su pregunta:

-¿Y la capa de Harry?

-No, la dejamos en la torre de Astronomía de nuestro tiempo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No saquéis el mapa por nada del mundo, si Harry os llega a ver con él, tendríamos problemas, sobre todo, porque no se le puede engañar.

-Pues claro que no, lo creamos nosotros, no íbamos a permitir que alguien se burlara de nada nuestro.

-El problema, es que aquí, salen vuestros nombres.

—Evidentemente, de eso se trata Granger. —reclamó irritado, ella lo miró molesta, abrió el mapa y se lo mostró:

-No dice Silver Blane, sino Sirius Black.

Rápidamente cogió el mapa entre sus manos y se percató de que era cierto, miro a Granger y después otra vez el pergamino:

-Así que nuestro secreto está expuesto, después de todo, desde el principio.

-Es una suerte que Harry, no haya necesitado el mapa en lo que va de año, y que cuando lo ha hecho, me haya pedido a mí que lo vea.

Para él, sin embargo, no le parecía tan bien, pues algo le decía que no era justo que Harry desconociera que ellos estaban ahí.

"_**OPV"**_

Dos meses, llevaba dos meses haciendo el papel del mejor e incondicional amigo, dos meses viviendo una maldita mentira para él, y aguantando todo lo que le echaban encima.

Las clases de Defensa, se habían vuelto su objetivo principal, y por las tardes se encerraba en la sala de los menesteres a investigar todo lo que le era posible.

Para su sorpresa, Luna Lovegood, había querido acompañarla en todo momento, parecía su sombra más que una amiga. En los únicos momentos en que ella no estaba con él, era cuando Hermione y Ron lo acompañaban.

Y hasta él, desearía poder escapar en esas ocasiones.

Por otra parte, otra pareja que parecía decidida a no dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra, era la nueva pareja, Elkins-Evans, gracias a dios, estos se guardaban un poco en su presencia, y aunque él y Evans no se llevaban demasiado bien, la compañía de Elkins se agradecía.

También debía darle algo de crédito a Evans, pues cuando se lo pedían, él, los dejaba solos para hablar.

Había pensado en evitar a Ron y Hermione con excusas tontas, más no podía hacerlo por la promesa que le había hecho a ella, así que al final había tenido que aceptar su ayuda, y llevaban todo ese tiempo tramando como conseguir la espada del despacho de Snape.

Habían conseguido que el pariente de Sirius, les comunicara las horas en que este entraba o salía del mismo, incluso había hecho un seguimiento semanal de sus movimientos, para ellos.

Si todo salía como estaba previsto, esa misma noche conseguirían la espada y en cuanto llegasen a la torre de Gryffindor, destruiría los Horcux sin dudarlo un segundo. Desde lo que había sucedido en el cuartel, sus sueños lo atormentaban, y lo peor es que en ellos, disfrutaba ser lo que se convertía cuando utilizaba una de esas cosas.

Más, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse hacer así como así, le había pedido a Hermione que le dejase el mapa del merodeador, para controlar todo con más cuidado, pero ella se había negado, y le había reprochado que si no confiaba en ella.

De mala gana se lo había dejado.

Neville, se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en lo que hiciera falta, y había estado tentado en más de una ocasión de revelarle lo que la profecía decía. Después de todo, había leído las cartas de su madre, a la suya propia, así que no le vendría de grande nada de eso.

Quizás, si lo conseguía pillar a solas, se lo revelaría, merecía saber la razón exacta del miedo de su madre, pero debería de librarse de Arian antes, pues esa chica se había pegado a él como si de una lapa se tratara, y a él, no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

Por lo menos le estaba ayudando, pues había visto un acercamiento entre Luna y Neville, lo que quería decir que quizás el deseo de este, no fuese tan difícil de cumplir.

Suspiró algo cansado y miró hacía el reloj de su mesita, solo dos horas y todo comenzaría, rebuscó entre su ropa la capa de su padre.

Con cuidado la dejó deslizarse entre sus dedos, aún seguía completamente nueva, como si por ella los años no pasasen.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y se extraño, ¿quién podría llamar y no entrar directamente?, dejó la capa encima de la cama y se acercó a la misma, cuando la abrió se encontró con un alumno de primero:

-Hola, ¿qué querías?

El niño parecía nervioso y lo miraba como Colin cuando lo conoció, suspiró y seguidamente declaró:

-¿Me dices que buscabas o a quien?

-A ti, hay fuera un chico de Slytherin que dice que quiere que salgas en este mismo instante o entra él a por ti.

-¿Un chico de Slytherin?

-Sí, me dijo que se llama Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy te dijo que vinieras a buscarme?

El niño asintió, eso lo dejó completamente extrañado, ¿qué se creía Malfoy para mandar a nadie a buscarlo?, es más, ¿cómo que quería que saliese?, ¿quién era para exigirle nada a él?

Enfadado salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, se dirigía al cuadro de la dama gorda cuando lo detuvieron:

-Potter espera, quería hablar contigo.

-Ahora no Romilda, no tengo tiempo.

-Será solo un momento.

-Esta noche hablamos.

-Luego no podrás negarte.

Le hizo un gesto de estar de acuerdo con ella y salió por el retrato, Malfoy se encontraba dando vueltas como un loco por el pasillo:

-Ya era hora, ¿quién te crees para dejarme esperando?

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí Malfoy?

-Es Luna, no se encuentra bien, la han tenido que llevar a la enfermería, me pidió que te viniese a buscar y te pidiese que fueses a verla.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

Preguntó asustado, y sin más echó a correr hacía la enfermería, Malfoy echó a correr tras él:

-No sé exactamente que es, lleva unos días con fiebre, y hoy se desmayó en clase, McGonagall vino a buscarme.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada a mí?

Reprochó enfadado, pese a que lo normal era que a él no le importase eso, al menos teniendo en cuenta que Snape y McGonagall parecían desconocer, que él y Luna eran padre e hija, al igual que Malfoy, que creía ciegamente que la pequeña era alguien de su familia.

Llegó casi sin aire hasta la enfermería y entró en la misma, con la mirada buscó la cama que Luna ocupaba y la encontró enseguida, sin pedir permiso a nadie, entró en la enfermería y caminó hasta ella.

Al llegar, se la encontró dormida, y empapada en sudor, ¿qué podría estar pasándole?

-¿Qué hace usted aquí señor Potter?

Madame Pomfrey acababa de salir de su despacho y lo miraba reprochadora mente:

-¿Qué tiene?

Debió dejar ver su preocupación, porque Pomfrey dejó de mirarlo enfadada y suavizó su rostro, caminó unos pasos hacía ellos y depositó una de sus manos en la frente de Luna:

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé señor Potter, no encuentro ninguna anomalía en ella, y no entiendo a qué se debe la fiebre que tiene.

-Alguna causa existirá.

Escuchó que reprochaba Malfoy:

-Y seguramente la haya, pero yo no la encuentro, he llegado a pensar que puede deberse solamente a que puede estar creciendo.

Harry frunció el ceño, había escuchado eso antes, cuando él solía encontrarse mal y tía Petunia no quería llevarlo al médico, esta siempre le decía que la fiebre era motivo de que estaba creciendo.

La verdad es que no sabía que tenía y tampoco quería averiguarlo:

-Venga ya, no puede uno tener fiebre solo por crecer.

Malfoy parecía tan enfadado como él:

-¿Me está diciendo que no sé hacer mi trabajo señor Malfoy?

-Solo que no lo está haciendo bien, si mi padre se enterase de esto, seguramente la echarían de su puesto de trabajo y pondrían a alguien realmente competente.

Madame Pomfrey enrojeció enfurecida e iba a comenzar a gritar cuando la voz de Luna los hizo a todos mirar hacia ella:

-Mama, mami.

Tanto Malfoy como él se acercaron a ella, ¿quién demonios era su madre?, ¿por qué estaba ella en ese tiempo?, ¿cómo había llegado?, ¿dónde estaba él, que no buscaba a su pequeña hasta en el mismísimo infierno?

-Mama, papa.

De forma inconsciente se acercó más a ella y apresó una de sus manos entre las suyas, la niña estaba ardiendo, eso lo asustó, miró a Pomfrey desesperado:

-¿Por qué no le baja la temperatura?, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, mi tía solía poner paños de agua fría en la frente de mi primo cuando tenía temperaturas muy elevadas, además, lo obligaba a no estar tapado y a tener el mínimo de ropa posible encima.

-Señor Potter, eso son remedios muggels, nosotros tenemos pociones para conseguir que…

-PERO ESO NO PARECE FUNCIONAR.

Su voz sonó más alta, furiosa y cargada de reproche de lo que él mismo se esperaba, pero como todo el que no entiende lo que le estaba pasando a alguien que aprecia, se sentía nervioso, ansioso y deseoso de poderse cambiar con ella.

-Creo que lo mejor es que ambos se marchen y me dejen hacer mí…

-Nadie me sacará de aquí.

Susurró de forma amenazante y Malfoy pareció dejar en claro lo mismo con tan solo una mirada. Madame Pomfrey los miró a ambos, entre sorprendida y furiosa:

-Eso vamos a comprobarlo.

Salió de la enfermería, seguramente a buscar refuerzos, ¿Snape o McGonagall?, esperaba que fuera la mujer, ella, los entendería mejor que si se trataba de Snape.

Sabiendo que en cuanto llegara uno u otro sería echado de la enfermería, se acercó más a Luna y depositó un beso en su frente, mientras apretaba su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

-Tiene que haber una manera de bajar esa fiebre, Potter, ¿por qué no pides que venga un medimago de verdad?

Suspiró, por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, Madame Pomfrey era buena, no podía quejarse de ella y de los cuidados que impartía, sin embargo, la idea de Malfoy tampoco era mala, quizás una segunda opinión no vendría nada mal.

-Esto es inadmisible, ¿qué es eso de que le han gritado a Popy?

La voz de McGonagall se escuchó a sus espaldas, y pese a que él había pensado que era mejor ella que Snape, al ver su cara, ya no estaba tan seguro de ello:

-Luna tiene mucha fiebre y ella no hace nada para ayudarla.

Reprochó Malfoy furioso.

-¿Qué no hago nada?, llevo todo el día desviviéndome con la pequeña, pero nada de lo que hago parece funcionar.

-Entonces será que no hace lo correcto, quiero que otra persona atienda a Luna.

Exigió Malfoy de nuevo.

-Esto es el colmo, ¿quién se ha creído usted para desvalorarme Señor Malfoy?

-Ya está bien, nadie más atenderá a la señorita Evans que no sea Madame Pomfrey, y ustedes dos, quedan con la entrada prohibida a la enfermería.

-No puede hacer eso.

Reprochó ahora él furioso:

-Claro que puedo señor Potter y lo he hecho, ahora fuera, los quiero a ambos en sus respectivas torres y como los vuelva a ver aquí, tendrán serias consecuencias.

Enfadados ambos, se despidieron de la pequeña Luna y tras fulminar a ambas mujeres con la mirada, salieron de la misma.

-Si se creen que me van a mantener lejos están muy equivocadas.

Susurró furioso, no obstante Malfoy pareció escucharlo perfectamente porque declaró:

-Puedes apostar que cuentas conmigo en esto cara rajada, no me impedirán ver a Luna.

Sin decir nada más, y furiosos, cada cual cogió un camino diferente.

"_**OPV"**_

Miró la puerta por la que se habían marchado ambos y después a la pequeña en la cama, se acercó a esta y ella misma colocó una mano en su frente, se asustó de la alta temperatura de la pequeña.

-¿Popy, qué significa esto?

-No lo sé Minerva, por más que intento bajarle la fiebre no lo consigo, según el señor Malfoy lleva con episodios febriles desde hace un tiempo, no me dijo exactamente los días que lleva así, pero parecía seriamente asustado.

Pensé seriamente que ambos jóvenes me atacarían en cualquier momento. Entiendo la preocupación del señor Malfoy, pero la del señor Potter, considero que es excesiva.

-No lo es Popy, me temo que la de él no lo es.

Suspiró cansada, ¿qué demonios podía estar pasándole a la pequeña?, no era normal que Popy no encontrase la manera de curarla. Su amiga había expuesto que podía deberse a que estuviese creciendo, no obstante, ¿tantos días con altas temperaturas?

-¿Por qué no llamas a San Mungo para ver si pueden ayudarte en algo?

-¿Tú también dudas de que sepa hacer mi trabajo en condiciones?

-Nunca diría eso amiga, pero a veces no viene mal pedir ayuda cuando se está perdido. Me quedaré un rato con la pequeña si no te importa Popy.

-Está bien, quizás podríamos probar con lo que sugirió el señor Potter.

-¿Qué sugirió?

-Los remedios muggels.

Asintió a sus palabras y suspirando se decidió, mientras asentía a Popy se deshizo de la túnica de profesora y se remangó las mangas de la camisa:

-Tráeme lo que me vaya a hacer falta y haz lo que te pedí Popy, yo me encargaré de cuidarla mientras tanto.

Mientras ella hacía lo que le había pedido, comenzó a destaparla y a quitarle el pijama que Popy le había puesto, la escuchó llamar a sus padres en susurros y sonrió de medio lado:

-No creo poder acabar nunca, de preocuparme por un Potter, aunque usted me está dando dolores de cabeza antes de tiempo jovencita.

Popy no tardó en volver:

-Minerva si eso no funciona, tendrás que meterla en una bañera con agua muy fría para ver si eso sirve.

Asintió y se dispuso a colocar un paño mojado en la frente de la pequeña, mientras que con otro comenzó a secarle la cara y el cuerpo, a la par que lo enfriaba.

La enfermera se fue a su despacho y la vio revolver entre sus cosas, sin duda iba a seguir investigando si ella podía hacer algo, no llamaría a San Mungo hasta el último momento.

Y pese a que sabía que podía ser peligroso, lo agradecía, esperaba que entre ellas pudieran ayudar a la pequeña.

Horas, son las que llevaba Minerva McGonagall ocupándose de la pequeña Luna, mientras que ella no parecía mejorar, si no que por el contrario parecía empeorar. Parecía que por momentos la pequeña caería por completo. El miedo había comenzado a embargar a ambas mujeres, a una porque no deseaba perder a una niña tan pequeña, y la otra porque había comenzado a temerse otras posibilidades.

¿Y si quién estaba enfermo era el señor Potter o incluso la madre de la pequeña?, ya una vez Snape le había dicho que lo que le sucedía a la pequeña se debía a que su madre había recibido el impacto de un hechizo muy poderoso.

¿Y si era eso lo que le estaba sucediendo de nuevo?, maldijo para sus adentros, no debería haber echado de ese modo a Potter de la enfermería, ahora deseaba tenerlo a cada momento frente a él.

Pero no podía mandarlo llamar, ¿con qué excusa le perdonaba la prohibición que le había impuesto?

No obstante no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar en ello, pues la excusa perfecta entro siendo cargada por Sirius Black del pasado. Alarmada al ver a este allí, seguido de cerca de Lily y James, se incorporó de donde estaba sentada.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-No lo sabemos, nos encontrábamos paseando cuando de repente una pared estallo, ella apareció de repente, cayó contra una de las paredes y quedó inconsciente de inmediato. No ha dejado de sangrar desde entonces.

Quien hablaba había sido Lily, estaba nerviosa y parecía decir la verdad:

-Por los cuatro fundadores, ¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Granger?

-Atiéndela cuanto antes Popy, ¿dónde están el señor Weasley y el señor Potter?

Miró a los tres seriamente, más todos se miraron dudando y tras un suspiro de Lily esta dio un paso al frente y declaró:

-Me temo que están en el despacho del director, al parecer los están castigando.

-¿Castigando?, ¿quién?

-El director Snape.

Escuchó que decía con odio James, se percató de que Lily lo miraba furiosa y Sirius con cierto disgusto, más no le dio importancia a esa mirada extraña en el semblante de Sirius Black, si no que solo podía pensar en una cosa:

-Él no es quién para castigar a estos, yo soy la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

Sin más se dispuso a salir de la enfermería, pero la pequeña Luna comenzó a moverse inquieta en su cama y a llamar a su padre, miró hacía ella unos momentos y declaró:

-Señorita Elkins, haga lo que Popy le diga y atienda a la niña, yo iré a resolver la situación de esos dos ineptos, mientras tanto espérenme aquí, necesito que me digan donde fue esa explosión exactamente.

"_**OPV"**_

Harry miró de reojo hacía su derecha, donde se encontraba una asustada Romilda Vane, acompañada de Arian y Neville, Ron también estaba solo que este se encontraba a su otro lado, y al igual que Neville no parecía arrepentirse de lo que habían hecho.

Todos se encontraban recibiendo un buen regaño de Snape, pues los había pillado en su despacho, no a todos, pero sí a él. Los demás habían sido pillados, Neville y Arian por Lestrange, Ron, había ido a avisarlo tarde, dejando ver que estaba metido en el ajo y Romilda, bueno ella no formaba parte del plan, pero se había empeñado tanto en hablar con él, que había decidido utilizarla de tapadera.

Pero Snape la había culpado sin más, de hecho había aparecido en su despacho llevando a la chica sujeta de la túnica.

"_Se encontraba en el pasillo a la espera de que Snape saliera del despacho, después de todo era Martes, le tocaba ir a supervisar una poción, el siguiente día para probar era el Miércoles, pues partía hacía Hosmeade para verificar que todo iba bien, lo malo de esas salidas al pueblo, era que no se sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar._

_Había veces que tardaba horas, y otras, que su tardanza era casi efímera, se marchaba y al cabo de media hora estaba de regreso, y quizás en ese lapsus de tiempo no le daba tiempo a actuar._

_-¿Me estás escuchando Harry?_

_Miró a Romilda, ¿por qué demonios no podía esperar para hablar con él?_

_-Perdona estaba algo distraído._

_-No importa, te lo repetiré._

_Escuchó que ella comenzaba a hablar y se percató de que pese a sus quince años, era una chica bastante decente, no pudo evitar recordar los bombones de sexto año, de verdad que había algunas chicas increíbles._

_Esa en especial, podía tener a quien quisiese, pero como siempre se había encaprichado del elegido. Ojala dejara tantas tonterías, no le gustaba saber de su club de fans, y mucho menos tener que aguantar las bromas por lo mismo._

_Sin embargo y dejando esas cosas de lado, ella parecía simpática y según lo que había sabido de ella hasta ese momento, que no era mucho, pues no le había dado demasiado crédito, era una chica decidida y arrojada, le gustaba ser la jefa del club ese y disfrutaba averiguando cosas de él._

_En ese trimestre, la chica había dejado de preguntar a todo el mundo sobre él, y directamente había acudido a la fuente, se había atrevido a acercarse a él y hablarle como si nada. Eso le agradó, así se daría cuenta de que no era más que un chico normal y corriente y ya._

_Él descubrió que era divertida, y tenía algunas conversaciones entretenidas con ella, no podía decir que era un desperdicio, además, había un añadido a su compañía, a Ron, la chica no le caía nada bien, lo que provocaba que siempre que aparecía él y Hermione se iban a hacer sus cosas a otra parte._

_Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, lo que atrajo su atención, pudo distinguir la capa negra de Snape y sonrió de medio lado, después de todo sería bueno que fuera un tipo tan sumamente puntual._

_-Me parece que debo tomar otros medios, a la vista de que no se te da bien escuchar._

_Sin que se lo esperas, sintió como Romilda hacía girar su rostro y sin más lo beso, su sorpresa era tal que no se movió ni un maldito milímetro. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa chica?_

_-¿Me escucharas ahora Harry?_

_Con las manos de ella en su rostro y sus oscuros ojos fijos en los suyos, no pudo más que asentir y tragar en seco, ¿por qué demonios no lo había visto venir?_

_-Te estaba diciendo que me gustas y que no me conformo con solo poder hablar contigo._

_-Yo no…_

_Pudo ver como Snape pasaba por su lado y tras fulminarlo con la mirada se marchó por el camino habitual, Romilda se acercó de nuevo a él:_

_-Me da igual que tú no, pienso conseguir que digas que sí._

_De nuevo sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, la vio cerrar los ojos y sintió su lengua pedir permiso para profundizar el beso. ¿Por qué no dárselo?, después de todo lo que había pasado, quizás tener alguien con quien desahogarse, fuera bueno para él._

_Además, Hermione e incluso Ginny parecían conformes con lo que habían encontrado, puede que él tuviera la misma suerte._

_Olvidando que debía actuar rápido había decidido corresponder al beso, y sin más lo había profundizado él mismo. No era ni mucho menos parecido a los besos de Ginny, ni de Cho, y ni comparación con los de Hermione._

_Cerró los ojos, deseoso de poder olvidar la sensación de tener los labios de su mejor amiga contra los de él, y se perdió en la imagen de ella._

_¿Acaso no podría cambiarla y ya?, para ella parecía ser muy fácil seguir su relación junto con Ron, pero para él no lo era, no era tan sencillo dejarse llevar por los labios de Romilda y delegar lo que sentía por Hermione al olvido._

_Estaba por separarse de la chica cuando escuchó un carraspeo, ambos a la par se separaron, y él pudo ver a Ron con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro:_

_-Seguramente te lo estabas pasando muy bien, pero me temo que he de recordarte que tenemos cosas mejor que hacer._

_-Sí, claro que sí, yo, esto, Romilda lo siento pero…_

_-Tenemos que llevarnos a Harry, hay alguien que reclama su presencia inmediata._

_Miró a Regulus de reojo, recordaba como este y su amigo Pitt habían acabado metidos en todo eso, aunque lo bueno era, que se conformaban con esperar y no saber mucho del asunto._

_Sobre todo Pitt, este parecía ansioso por no estar cerca de él, así que le habían asignado vigilar en las mazmorras, por si a Snape le daba por regresar antes de tiempo._

_Todo había sido por culpa de Hermione y sus ideas locas, le había propuesto que le dijera a Snape si podía ver la espada, incluso la muy ilusa, le había dicho que le dijera algo como que Dumbledore se la había asignado a él._

_Habían comenzado a discrepar sobre el tema, y en algún momento uno de los dos había comenzado a gritar, estando como estaban en la biblioteca, los habían echado y Regulus y Pitt se habían acercado para decirles que habían escuchado parte de lo que hablaban, habían intentado persuadirlos, y pese a que Pitt parecía muy decidido a mantener silencio, Regulus, dejó en claro que o ayudaban o podría soltar algo sin percatarse delante de la gente equivocada._

_Furioso con Hermione y a regañadientes los habían tenido que meter en el ajo, y ahora no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, Regulus era bastante inteligente y sus ideas les habían servido bastante._

_-Hermione, ella dice que si no te reúnes en un minuto con ella empezará sola._

_Al escuchar su nombre la buscó con la mirada, ¿dónde estaba?, se suponía que se reunían ahí e iban juntos al despacho de Snape._

_-Nada más llegar se ha ido hacía el despacho, ha dicho que no se podía perder tiempo en idioteces de ese tipo._

_Molesto por sus palabras y frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió hacía el mismo, al llegar la vio esperando ante la puerta abierta y preparada para subir por las escaleras:_

_-Ya estoy aquí._

_-Ya era hora._

_-¿Cómo descubriste la contraseña?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros y no respondió a su pregunta, se percató de que parecía estar más seria que de costumbre, pero prefirió no preguntar, no tenía ganas de distracciones, ahora debían pensar en la espada y en no ser pillados._

_Juntos subieron al despacho y con ciertas dudas, pues no estaban muy seguros de cómo entrar en el despacho sin la presencia del director intentaron abrirla._

_Como era de esperarse no lo consiguieron:_

_-Ahora veremos si es cierto que se encuentran todas las respuestas en la biblioteca, todo tuyo Hermione._

_Se hizo a un lado y dejó espacio para que ella pudiera lanzar el hechizo que decía haber encontrado en la biblioteca. La vio mover la varita y susurrar dos palabras, para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió con un pequeño clic._

_Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de satisfacción, lo fulminó con la mirada e ingresó en el despacho, la siguió de cerca, los retratos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, y ambos se miraron desconcertados._

_Se habían olvidado de que ellos informarían a Snape de su intromisión:_

_-Ahí está la espada Potter._

_Escuchó que le decía uno de los cuadros, sorprendido lo miró, no reconocía a ese hombre, pero con la mirada le agradeció y se giró, en la misma vitrina de cristal de siempre se encontraba la espada de Godrig, tan nueva y brillante como el primer día que la consiguió._

_-Date prisa en cogerla Harry._

_Apresuró Hermione, que miraba a todas partes pidiendo a los cuadros que no dijeran nada sobre su presencia allí, sin embargo y justo cuando sus dedos rozaron la espada, un fuerte portazo se escuchó._

_La espada resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido metálico._

_-El director regresa._

_Aseguró otro de los cuadros nervioso, rápidamente cogió la espada y tanto él como Hermione se dirigieron a la puerta, ella volvió a pronunciar el hechizo que ya había dicho antes, más no funciono:_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-No lo sé, debería funcionar._

_-Es evidente que no lo hace, maldita sea, Snape nos va a pillar aquí._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?, él me dijo que funcionaría._

_-¿Él?_

_Vio como se mordía el labio inferior y negó, iba a recriminarle su silencio cuando escucharon que se accionaba el mecanismo de la escalera:_

_-Ya está aquí, nos va a matar, Harry, ¿qué vamos a hacer?_

_-¿La chimenea?_

_Sugirió mirando hacía la misma._

_-No podemos, además, ¿a dónde iremos?_

_Ambos se miraron por un momento y Harry recordó que tenía la capa encima, rápidamente la buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, agradecía el haberla cogido para ir a ver a Luna más tarde._

_-Cúbrete con ella, a ti y a la espada, en cuanto la puerta se abra tú sales._

_-¿Y qué pasa contigo?_

_-No será la primera vez que me castigue, venga cúbrete._

_-Pero esto es dife…_

_-Que lo hagas te digo._

_Le entregó la espada, y justo cuando la puerta se abría, ella, terminó de cubrirse con la misma. Snape apareció en la puerta, su semblante estaba rojo, más no podía descifrar si por la furia o por la carrera que había tenido que hacer para llegar tan rápido allí._

_-Potter, tenías que ser tú, ¿por qué será que no me sorprende?, ¿qué buscabas en mi…?_

_-Harry, Snape vine hacía a…_

_Ron tropezó de lleno contra la espalda de Snape y cayó al suelo, lo miró horrorizado, pensaba en ser el único castigado pero al parecer ya no sería así._

_-Como no, el señor Weasley también metido en el ajo, eso quiere decir que la señorita Granger no debe andar muy lejos, ¿o es que prefirieron cambiarla por ella?_

_De un empujón dejó entrar a Romilda en el despacho y la chica cayó al suelo asustada, lo miró horrorizada, y le preguntaba con la mirada qué era lo que estaba sucediendo._

_En ese preciso instante, escucharon unos pasos furiosos y como alguien obligaba a pasar a otras personas por las escaleras que llevaban al despacho._

_Con horror comprobó que Lestrange, venía apuntando a Neville y a Arian con una varita mientras que ambos la fulminaban con la mirada._

_Solo deseaba que Hermione, Regulus y Pitt, no fuesen descubiertos, sobre todo Hermione._"

Y ahí estaban ahora, pero su mente estaba más preocupada por saber dónde podía estar Hermione, soltó un suspiro:

-¿Se aburre señor Potter?, muy bien, a la vista que no están dispuestos a cooperar, he decidido que serán castigados todos ustedes limpiando las mazmorras durante una semana entera sin magia.

Iba a formar una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, ¿ese iba a ser el único castigo?, entonces podría soportarlo y más si tenía la espada:

-No creo que eso sea suficiente Snape, esos dos han intentado atacarme y tú has encontrado a esos tres robando en tú despacho, yo propongo otro castigo para ellos.

Eso le dio mala espina, a Lestrange nunca se le ocurriría nada bueno:

-Bella, refréscame la memoria en relación a algo, ¿quién es el director de Hogwarts?

La voz de Snape sonaba irritada, era evidente que no estaba dispuesto a que se pusieran en duda sus órdenes.

-Refréscamela tú a mí Snape, ¿qué dijo el señor tenebroso respecto a las medidas disciplinarías que se tomaran en Hogwarts? –Alarmado pudo ver que Snape fruncía el ceño, ¿qué demonios había dicho ahora Voldemort?

-¿Qué propones?

Dijo entre dientes este:

-Una visita a Hosmeade les vendrá de perlas, así ponemos a prueba sus dotes.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Lestrange, contrastaba con la repentina palidez de Snape, ¿qué demonios podía significar eso?

-Te has vuelto loca si crees que voy a permitir tal cosa.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en el despacho, todos a una miraron hacía la puerta, y Harry se sorprendió de ver a esta sin su túnica y vestida a la usanza muggel, con una falda larga y una camisa blanca arremangada, sin su sombrero, parecía una de esas mujeres que salían en las películas antiguas, las que se encargaban de cuidar a los niños.

-¿Y quién le ha dado voz y voto en esto?

Dijo socarronamente Lestrange:

-Soy la jefa de la casa de casi todos estos alumnos, yo, soy la que debe castigarlos si así lo creo pertinente.

Estaba por sentirse aliviado cuando comprendió que Lestrange había hecho callar incluso a Snape, el que se suponía de mayor rango en Hogwarts, y la sonrisa de Lestrange se lo confirmó:

-Me temo que se equivoca, desde que empezó este trimestre profesora McGonagall, la responsable del comité disciplinario de Hogwarts es la profesora Lestrange, lo que significa simplificando, que si alguien a de impartir un castigo esa será ella.

-¿De qué está hablando?, esa no es la política de Hogwarts…

-Es la política del nuevo Hogwarts profesora McGonagall, su tiempo ya pasó, y si no quiere que termine definitivamente, no se meterá en mis medidas de castigar a los alumnos indisciplinados, empezando por estos de aquí y terminando por la señorita Granger, a la que usted en una ocasión me impidió castigar como se merecía.

En esa simple frase, Lestrange acababa de dejar en claro que las únicas culpables de ese cambio en el colegio habían sido Hermione y ella.

Percibió una mirada entre Snape y McGonagall e identificó como este le asentía de forma contundente, con ese simple gesto les dejó en claro que todos ellos acababan de quedar en manos de Lestrange, alarmado dio un paso al frente:

-Un momento, ellos no tienen culpa de nada, todo esto es cosa mía, yo entré en su despacho, Ron solo sabía que debía avisarme si usted regresaba, no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer ni mis intenciones de entrar al despacho.

Tampoco entiendo la presencia de Romilda, Neville y Arian, ninguno de ellos está inmiscuido en nada de esto, seguramente se estarán preguntando que hacen aquí.

-Eso Potter, te lo explicaré yo, resulta que cuando venía a tratar unos asuntos con el director, estos dos, pretendieron impedirme llegar hasta este despacho, no encuentro un motivo para que me atacaran si no era por impedir que yo te descubriera aquí.

-Puede haber mil motivos diferentes, le digo que ellos no…

-Ya está bien, tanto si están o no metidos en esto, ellos atacaron a un profesor de Hogwarts, lo que quiere decir que merecen ser sancionados, con respecto al señor Weasley, si no era consciente de que iba a entrar a mi despacho, ¿por qué vino corriendo hasta este a avisarlo?

Apretó los puños furioso por no poder darle una excusa a Ron:

-¿Y la señorita Vane?

Escuchó que preguntaba McGonagall:

-De ella me creería que no tiene nada que ver con esto, más la que sí está implicada no aparece, y ella no quiere decirnos donde se encuentra ella.

-Es que no lo sé, además, creo que Hermione no estaba metida en esto, yo me encontraba con Harry por un asunto personal, según creo Hermione hoy debía hacer unas cuantas tareas, yo la última vez que la vi estaba en la sala común rodeada de sus libros y pergaminos.

Sorprendido por escuchar la forma segura en que Romilda hablaba, se contuvo de mirarla, ¿por qué protegía a Hermione?, podía delatarla y salvarse, sin embargo había preferido callar y guardar el secreto, ella no les debía nada a ninguno de ellos.

-Ya ve, quiere que creamos que la sabelotodo no estaba inmiscuida en esto, cuando todos sabemos que este par de ineptos no haría nada sin ella a sus espaldas. Así que ella misma se ha sentenciado a acompañarnos mañana a mi visita rutinaria en Hosmeade.

Ahora fuera de aquí, largo todos.

Lestrange fue la primera en salir, pero antes le dedicó una mirada cargada de diversión, sin duda su siguiente noche sería todo menos un paseo rutinario. Todos la fueron precediendo y justo cuando estaba por pasar al lado de McGonagall Snape declaró:

-Y Potter, la próxima vez que te pille en mi despacho, puedes apostar a que no será Lestrange la que se ocupe de ti.

No lo miró y mucho menos le respondió, lo cierto es que ahora le preocupaba mucho más Hermione y saber si había logrado llegar a la sala de los menesteres, donde debía estar esperándolo.

Al llegar a la salida del despacho, iba a echar a correr hacía la sala de los menesteres, cuando alguien tiró de él, sorprendido y completamente asustado, pues no había nadie por allí, intentó soltarse:

-Somos nosotros Harry.

-¿Regulus?, ¿Dónde estás?

De un momento a otro, el chico apareció ante él, con cierta prisa lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a ocultarse en un armario del lugar, Pitt lo acompañaba, reparó en que ambos estaban llenos de polvo e incluso tenían Pitt, la capa rota, y Regulus las gafas sin una patilla y su túnica hecha girones envolviendo algo:

-¿Qué os ha pasado?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, Hermione llegó donde nosotros os debíamos esperar y nos contó que te habían pillado, juntos la acompañamos a una sala que no había visto nunca antes.

Una vez dentro, ella, parecía fuera de sí, estaba entre preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarte a ti y a su novio, y furiosa, al ver que tardabais, ella, sacó algo de sus bolsillos, creo que se trataba de una copa y un colgante.

Furiosa, cogió la espada que llevaba con ella y no soltaba y tras susurrar algo que no llegué a entender, asestó un espadazo contra ambos objetos, como era de esperarse los objetos quedaron partidos por la mitad.

Me acerqué para ver si estaba más tranquila, pero ella miraba ambos objetos como esperando algo, y justo cuando iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, algo extraño sucedió, una especie de humareda grisácea salió de los objetos, desprendieron un hedor impresionante, se escuchó un chillido agudo, seguido de una explosión impresionante que consiguió que ella saliera disparada y una de las paredes explotara a su vez, Pitt y yo también salimos disparados.

Yo quedé inconsciente, cuando desperté, me encontré con que todo estaba destrozado, busqué a Pitt y Hermione con la mirada pero solo encontré a Pitt, en cuanto lo desperté comenzamos a buscar y llamar a Hermione, pero no la encontramos, solo pudimos localizar esto.

Regulus abrió su capa y reveló la espada de Gryffindor, la cual sorprendentemente estaba completamente intacta y sin un solo rasguño, además de brillar igual que antes.

-¿Dónde está Hermione entonces?

No le importaba la espada, ni si quiera el hecho de que parecía haber destruido dos horcuxes, lo único que podía pensar era en ella.

"_**OPV"**_

Suspiró agotada, la noche había sido interminable, entre la pequeña Luna y la señorita Granger, ella y Minerva no habían pegado ojo, y lo peor es que parecía que eso no iba a terminar nunca, al menos con la pequeña.

La señorita Granger se recuperaba favorablemente, parecía ser bastante fuerte después de todo. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la chica, habían prohibido la entrada en la enfermería tanto del señor Weasley, como de cualquiera que quisiera visitar a la joven, al igual que el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy, tenían prohibida la entrada para ver a la niña.

Solo que el castigo que en esa ocasión había sido impuesto para los visitantes, en esta ocasión, el castigo era más para la paciente, aunque según Minerva, ni el señor Weasley ni el señor Potter ni el señor Longbottom, podían solicitar visitar a la señorita Granger, los tres estaban castigados.

-¿Otra infusión Minerva?

-Por favor.

Escuchó que decía esta suspirando, desde que había hablado con ella no se había movido de la silla que había ocupado al regresar del despacho del director.

Miraba con el ceño fruncido y mirada claramente reprobatoria hacía la cama de su alumna, la cual ajena a la mirada de su profesora, dormía como si nada.

Cuando regresó con la infusión se la entregó a esta:

-Muchas gracias Popy.

-No hay de que, ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿se lo comunicarás al director?

-¿Debería?, esto sería calificado como comportamiento indisciplinado, lo que la pondría en las manos de Lestrange, que está deseando herirla a como dé lugar.

-Pero no podemos mantenernos ajenas a ello.

-Y no lo haremos, no podemos dejarlo pasar por alto, pero tampoco puedo permitir ponerla en peligro.

-Minerva, querida, ¿piensas hacerte tú responsable entonces en secreto?

Vio como esta se llevaba la taza a los labios y bebía un poco de la infusión, para después suspirar y tras dejar de mirarla a ella, volvió su vista a la señorita Granger:

-Sí, yo seré quien se encargue de la vigilancia y el castigo de la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley. No puedo pasar por alto el embarazo de ella.

24


	20. la verdad

_**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus lecturas, espero que la espera os merezca la pena con este capítulo.**_

_**La verdad es que tanto este, como los dos siguientes llevan unos días ya escritos, pero he estado algo baja y no encontrabas las ganas de subirlos, sin embargo al final me he decidido, cabe destacar que mi internet últimamente no va muy bien, y eso me quitaba las ganas de intentarlo si quiera.**_

_**Aun así, creo que os he hecho esperar demasiado, lo siento mucho, también he estado de cumpleaños, en este mes solamente han sido cinco cumpleaños los que se han celebrado en mí familia, y eso agota a cualquiera, sobre todo porque la mayoría era de enanos, y había que organizar los juegos, la música y la fiesta en sí.**_

_**Sunmoon:** Hola, ¿que tal todo?, me sorprendí al leer tu comentario, la razón es simple, ¿cómo puedes pensar que Harry vaya a atar cabos?, estamos hablando de Harry jejeje ;) espero que no me matéis al leer este capítulo, y que por otro lado lo disfrutéis._

_La verdad es que tanto una prima mía como una amiga, se quedaron embarazadas siendo aún más pequeñas que estos dos y ambas la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones._

_Es por eso que no me pareció extraño al escribirlo así jeje._

_Lo dicho espero te guste, y nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy._

_**Leo:** Hola, me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, Por cierto, soy una fan de El nombre del viento, el Mío se llama Gigantes del Sueño -1- La Reina Oscura._

Http:/ mimundodefantasia - yunypotter23. .es /2011/12/ comprar-gigantes-del-sueno. html

_no se si te dejará entrar, tienes que quitar los espacios, ahí encontraras la portada y la sinopsis del mismo._

_¿Por cierto de donde eres tú?_

_Ya me dirás que te parece y si te llama, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_**Nan: **Me has dejado esperando las preguntas que querías hacerme, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfrutes, nos vemos muy pronto, sino en este en Compromisos Erróneos._

_Ya te queda menos para terminar las clases, espero que te vaya todo bien, ya leí el nuevo cap de Mira quien habla ;) ese James siempre metiendo la pata jejeje._

_Pues nada, lo dicho espero te guste buybuy. _

_**Chibiosa:** Hola ¿sabes?, al leer tu nombre me quedé un poco parada, no te molestes, pero es que cuando era pequeña me encantaba Sailor Moon y bueno, pues a mi primera perrita a la cual adoro, la llamé Chibiusa, jejeje._

_Al leerte me alegré mucho de ver que no era la única que parecía gustarle ese nombre. Espero que te vaya muy bien la universidad y verte por aquí después, también tus comentarios al respecto del fic jejeje._

_Muchas gracias por comentar y nos vemos pronto o eso espero._

_**Drys: **Hola la verdad es que leí este comentario antes que el otro, pero fue como un sexto sentido, supe que eras tú de inmediato jeje._

_Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo, pero me temo que las cosas se complican un poco a partir del siguiente capítulo más o menos._

_Espero disfrutes este tanto como yo al escribirlo jijiji; Sobre los papis de Hermione, por supuesto que saldrán, pero aún no, a ellos les queda un poquito para aparecer._

_**MaryPotter:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, sobre Pitt y Regulus, bueno no te digo nada, porque ya sale en este capítulo la explicación que precisabas, espero lo disfrutes, nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy._

_Sobre Harry y Herms, bueno, lo mismo que con los otros dos, en este verás lo que sucederá, no te puedo decir cuantos capítulos quedan exactamente, pero no tengo el final en mente aún para serte muy sincera. _

_**HpKaren:** Hola siempre es un placer conocer a una nueva lectora, me agrada saber que llevas tanto tiempo leyendo mis fics, espero que te sigan gustando, y sobre todo conseguir arrancarte las ganas suficientes para que me comentes jejeje._

_Perdona la tardanza, sorry._

_De corazón muchas gracias por la lealtad y espero que este capítulo también lo disfrutes, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, buybuy._

_**Vamos toda una aventura ;) no obstante ya estoy de regreso.**_

_**La verdad:**_

Al llegar a su cuarto en la torre de Ravenclaw, se encontraron con un Remus y un Peter cambiándose de ropa, ambos tenían la cara llena de polvo y era evidente que habían estado haciendo algo.

-¿A qué viene el nuevo look?

Preguntó Sirius a su lado, Remus, los fulminó con la mirada y Peter, tiró al suelo la camisa, antes blanca y lo miró a él fulminándolo con la mirada:

-A tú maldito hijo, a eso se debe.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta, mientras que Sirius le lanzaba algo a Peter y Remus, lo miraba reprochadora mente:

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No, lo que estoy es cansado, perdona Cornamenta, es que no ha sido una buena semana y lo de hoy ya terminó con mis nervios. No estoy acostumbrado a quedarme inconsciente por algo que no es mi culpa y mucho menos que no entiendo.

-¿Quedarte inconsciente?, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Escuchó que preguntaba Sirius extrañado:

-¿Recordáis que os dijimos que habíamos conseguido entrar en el plan que tenía Harry?

Ambos asintieron:

-Algo relacionado con Quejicus y un objeto de su despacho.

Estaba claro que él, era consciente del objeto que querían conseguir, aunque ese detalle no se lo había facilitado a Remus y Peter. Sirius, le había informado de ello, en cuanto supieron que estaban tramando algo, habían pedido a Remus y Peter que se les acercaran con cuidado, estaba claro que Hermione sospecharía de ellos dos, sin embargo, parecía confiar en Remus, craso error por su parte, pues pese a que el Remus de ese tiempo estaba con ella.

Este, aún le pertenecía a él, era un integrante de los merodeadores, y los había mantenido informados a ambos de cada movimiento por parte de ellos.

-Sí, así es, pues resulta ser que ese objeto era nada más y nada menos que una espada, una realmente hermosa, por lo que pude leer en su hoja, había pertenecido a Godrig Gryffindor, pero eso no es lo importante.

Remus se terminó de colocar la nueva camiseta que había escogido y se volvió a mirarlos, sin las gafas que le habían obligado a llevar, sus ojos volvían a ser los de siempre, y lo agradecía, solo esperaba que su amigo no sospechara, que él y Sirius ya eran conscientes de ese detalle, Sirius le había dicho que querían la espada para destruir algo llamado Horcux, aunque él, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era aquello, tendrían que averiguarlo:

-Lo importante, es que Hermione fue la única que se reunió con nosotros en el sitio indicado, ella nos dijo que los habían pillado y que Harry le había pedido huir con la espada y esperarlo.

Pero ella estaba muy nerviosa, nos guió a una sala que es una pasada, tengo que encontrar la manera de enseñárosla.

Una vez allí, Hermione, comenzó a divagar y cada vez se enfadaba más, llegó un momento en que furiosa, sacó unos objetos de su túnica y tras un momento, les asestó a ambos un espadazo.

Estos fueron, como es normal, cortados por la mitad, ella, se quedó como petrificada mirando hacía estos, y de un momento a otro…

-Un sonido nos obligó a taparnos los oídos, mientras que algo salía de los objetos y un olor nauseabundo lo inundaba todo, tras un momento, hubo una gran explosión, el golpe fue tal, que no me desperté hasta que Remus me trajo de vuelta.

-El problema, es que no encontré a Hermione por ninguna parte, y Harry, está como loco buscándola, parece realmente preocupado por ella.

-A Hermione la encontramos nosotros, estábamos dando un paseo, cuando una de las paredes explotó sin venir a cuento, cuando la humareda desapareció, nos encontramos con una Hermione inconsciente y sangrando mucho.

Expuso Sirius distante.

-¿Está bien?

-Creemos que sí, pero no nos dejan ir a visitarla.

-¿Y eso?

Ninguno respondió a la pregunta, pues carecían de la respuesta:

-¿Qué objetos fue los que Hermione cortó con la espada?

Preguntó Sirius de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido:

-Una copa y un relicario de plata.

Sirius miró a Peter extrañado y después declaró:

-¿El mismo que llevaba puesto cuando te mandó la serpiente?

Remus y Peter intercambiaron una mirada, mientras que él por su parte miraba a Sirius, ¿en qué podía estar pensando?

-Sí, era el mismo, estoy completamente seguro, sino, era una copia perfecta.

Sirius solo asintió a la respuesta dada por Peter, mientras que Remus, él y Peter intercambiaban una mirada cargada de curiosidad, ante lo que su amigo parecía estar meditando.

Pero Sirius no habló, tan solo se quedó callado y tras un rato salió del cuarto sin mediar palabra, ¿qué le pasaba?

Quizás podría ir a preguntarle más tarde, por el momento ahora solo escucharía con todo detalle, el plan que Harry y el resto habían confeccionado y el resultado del mismo, pues era evidente que no había sido un plan brillantemente ejecutado.

Además, precisaba saber lo máximo posible sobre él y su manera de ser y pensar, pues en ese último tiempo, había estado rondando en su cabeza, una idea que quizás pudiera dar resultado si todo iba bien.

"_**OPV"**_

Se restregó los ojos algo cansado, se había pasado toda la noche en la sala común de Ravenclaw intentando que su mente recordara, ¿el qué?, una de las tantas conversaciones privadas y oscuras de su gran y podrida familia.

Su conocimiento en las artes oscuras era superior al de muchos, pero nunca lo había revelado, pues las odiaba como nunca nadie podría odiarlas, después de todo, era lo que había vuelto a su familia tan sumamente despreciable, no se salvaba casi nadie.

Cuando habló a James sobre la conversación de Hermione y Harry en el cuarto de este, no le había dado mucha importancia al hecho de que le sonara la palabra Horcux.

Después de todo podía ser un millar de cosas, sin embargo, desde ese preciso instante había estado algo incómodo y preocupado.

Además, James, se había preocupado mucho más por el dolor de la cicatriz de Harry, que por la espada o lo que estos quisieran hacer con ella, era lógico, a James le preocupaba más el bienestar físico de su hijo.

No obstante, él, había intentado aclarar su mente respecto a ese término en particular, pero al no conseguirlo, lo había relegado, hasta que Hermione y Harry habían comenzado a planificar el robo de la espada.

Sin duda era importante para ellos, lo que quería decir, que era algo en lo que debía meditar, pero una vez más, el comportamiento de Lily Evans, lo había dejado pensando en muchas otras cosas.

Pero ahora, era prioritario que su mente diera con la respuesta, era preciso para saber a qué se debía lo que Hermione había tenido que pasar, si se había expuesto a ese peligro, era porque debía ser realmente necesario, no la creía estúpida como para hacer el tonto.

Suspiró cansado y se tiró del pelo, seguidamente se puso en pie y volvió a caminar por la sala, ¿qué era?, ¿qué se le escapaba?, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso y sentía que se le pasaba algo de suma importancia?, su mente parecía advertirle, más no le aclaraba a que se debía esa incertidumbre.

-¿Todavía despierto?, ¿se puede saber que te sucede?

Se giró en redondo y se encontró con James, era evidente que tampoco había dormido mucho.

-No es nada.

No deseaba hablarle aún sobre lo que pensaba, primero debía aclarárselo a sí mismo:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, en serio.

-Tal vez si te acostases un poco, te haría bien.

Gruñó entre dientes, no, si dormía perdería la pista, se le escaparía aun más, no le contesto, por lo que James tan solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los tantos sillones de la sala:

-¿Para qué podría querer Harry la espada?, ¿por qué la tenía Quejicus?

-Eso es evidente James, Harry quería la espada para destruir esos objetos.

-¿No crees que los rompiera ella solo porque estaba enfadada?

-¿Con qué fin?, no creo que Harry le tuviese mucho afecto al colgante maldito, así que eso no lo enfadaría en absoluto.

-Eso es cierto, ¿de dónde habrán sacado ese colgante?

-Vete tú a saber, hay cada cosa por ahí, si yo te contara lo que he llegado a escuchar.

-Algún día quizás te pregunte, pero mejor cuando te encuentres de buen humor y descansado.

Volvió a comenzar a caminar por la sala, pero nada, y tener la mirada de James encima de él, no lo ayudaba, frustrado se sentó, para segundos después volverse a incorporar y declarar:

-Me voy a dormir.

Escuchó la risita de James a sus espaldas y se enfadó por ello, más no se detuvo, sin cambiarse ni nada, se tiró en su cama y en cuestión de segundos quedó completamente dormido.

Más su sueño no fue ni reparador, ni mucho menos descansado, quizás sí provechoso.

Cerca de las siete de la noche, Sirius, se incorporó de la cama, con la respiración acelerada y su corazón latiendo a cien por ahora.

No podía tratarse de eso, no, pues si era así, negó, rápidamente se puso en pie y salió del cuarto. En su carrera no se percató de la gente que se encontraba en la sala común, por lo que no vio como Lily y James, alarmados por su comportamiento, lo llamaron y al no recibir respuesta, habían ido tras él.

Al llegar a la enfermería, sin llamar y sin nada, abrió la puerta de la misma y localizó a su presa.

Esta se encontraba con su novio, ambos escuchando a McGonagall, quien se interrumpió abruptamente y lo miró alarmada, sin embargo y antes de que esta lo mandara salir, caminó hacía Hermione y declaró:

-¿Qué hacíais vosotros con dos Horcuxes en vuestro poder?, ¿De quién eran?

La mirada que recibió de Hermione y Ron, le confirmó que no se equivocaba, y que su deducción había sido acertada, después de todo, James tenía razón, dormir le aclararía las ideas.

"_**OPV"**_

Palideció en el acto, ¿cómo había él averiguado eso?

-¿De qué estás hablando?, no te entiendo.

-No me vas a hacer tonto Hermione, vengo de una familia repleta de magos oscuros, sé perfectamente lo que es un Horcux y lo que hace, y según lo que Remus y Peter, nos contaron anoche a James y a mí, no hay ninguna duda de que ayer destruiste dos Horcux con esa espada, lo cual aún no entiendo, pues según mi familia, son imposibles de destruir.

Y créeme, los Black saben mucho de esto.

-¿De qué está hablando señor Blane?

Sirius miró hacía McGonagall enfadado y reclamó:

-Sabe la verdad profesora, así que no hace falta que utilice ese apellido absurdo, de todas formas, de lo que hablo, es del porqué está ella ahí, la explosión de donde la saqué yo mismo, fue producida por que destruyó dos Horcuxes.

-No debí explicarme bien, pese a que tendrá que explicarme después eso de que ya sepan la verdad los presentes, a lo que me refiero, es a que me explique que son los Horcuxes.

-Eso, explícame de qué estás hablando, porque no tengo ni idea.

La mirada que le lanzó, estaba cargada de enfado, ¿cómo podía ser tan bocazas?, si no se percataba a tiempo, Sirius, metería la pata hasta el fondo.

Sirius por su parte la miró furioso, parecía molesto por lo que ella le acababa de decir:

-Mira niña, cuando tú vas yo he vuelto, sabes de qué te hablo, pero aún así, estaré gustoso de dejarte en claro, que los Horcuxes, son unos objetos en los que una persona puede alojar parte de su…

-SIRIUS.

Su voz sonó más alta de lo que ella pretendía que sonara, era evidente que conocía sobre los horcuxes, más también que no parecía percatarse de lo peligroso que era que él siguiera hablando.

Sirius calló en el acto y la miró curioso, mientras que de reojo miraba a McGonagall, la cual parecía estar enrojeciendo por momentos:

-¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto Señorita Granger?

-¿Sirius?, ¿Sirius Black?, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

La voz de Ron, los hizo a todos mirarse unos a otros perdidos, hasta que este volvió a hablar:

-¿Y qué se supone que significa que Remus y Peter les contó lo que había pasado en la sala de los menesteres a él y a James?, ¿James Evans?

-James Potter, en realidad.

Hermione se asomó, y se encontró con que delante de la puerta cerrada, se encontraban James y Lily, ambos parecían haber llegado corriendo al lugar, y James miraba hacía Sirius, mientras que Lily a quien miraba era a ella.

La risa de Ron, rompió el silencio del lugar:

-Venga ya, esto es absurdo, ¿qué está pasando aquí?, Profesora McGonagall, ¿cómo puede permitir tales estupideces?

-¿No acaba usted de decirme que los presentes eran conscientes de toda la verdad?

Preguntó alarmada mirando a Sirius, este miró de vuelta a la misma y declaró:

-Verá, jejeje, no tuve en consideración la presencia de Ron, estaba más pendiente de saber sobre esos objetos que de quien estuviese presente con exactitud.

-Un momento, stop, detengan el partido por un segundo, ¿me está diciendo que nada de esto es una broma?

McGonagall apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras que Ron, la miraba cargado de dudas y curiosidad, suspirando, alargó su mano y sosteniendo la de Ron, llamó su atención, en cuanto este fijó sus ojos en ella le dijo:

-No, no es una broma, sin saber cómo, ellos llegaron a este tiempo, Silver Blane aquí presente, es Sirius Black de hace unos veinte años o así, Regulus, es nuestro Remus Lupin algo más joven y loco, Pitt, es, bueno, este es Peter Pettigriw. —se detuvo unos instantes y después añadió: -Arian, es la madre de Neville, y Luna Elkins y James Evans, son los padres de Harry.

Según iba diciendo nombres, Ron, palidecía más y más, y de un momento a otro se sentó como autómata en la silla que había estado ocupando hace tiempo:

-¿Quién más sabe de esto?, Espero que el señor Potter…

-No, Harry no es consciente de nada, según creo aparte de usted y del director, solo Draco, Neville y yo, somos conscientes de la verdad, y ahora Ron.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Escuchó que preguntaba Ron a su lado, ella, se mordió el labio inferior y susurró a su vez:

-Desde el veintiséis de diciembre.

-Casi tres meses, ¿eres consciente de la verdad desde hace tres meses y no se lo has dicho a Harry?

Escuchar ese reproche de labios de Ron, la dejó helada, lo miró sin entender y lo vio ponerse en pie y soltar su mano:

-¿Me estás diciendo que has permitido que Harry tenga cerca a sus padres y no le has dicho que los tenía?

-No podía decirle nada, Ron, Harry podría….

-NADA, Hermione por todos los fundadores, es tú mejor amigo, según tú es casi como tú hermano y le has ocultado algo semejante, si has sido capaz de engañarlo todo este tiempo a él, que por mucho que me pese te conoce mejor que yo, y os comunicáis sin palabras, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me tienes a mí ningún secreto?

-¿De qué estás hablando?, No podía decirle nada, Harry es una persona impulsiva, ¿sabes lo que descubrir la verdad podría haber provocado?

-¿Qué si lo sé?, sí, claro que lo sé, que Harry aprovecharía cada minuto de su tiempo con ellos, que intentaría por todos los medios disfrutarlos, lo mismo que Neville está haciendo con su madre.

Hermione, le has negado su derecho de conocerlos y de estar con ellos.

-Le he negado hacerse falsas esperanzas, ilusiones y sobre todo cometer un error.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que cometer errores a veces no es tan malo?, ¿que se precisan algunos para mejorar?, Nadie puede ser tan perfecto como tú, y es evidente que no comprendes nada, pero no pienso seguir con esta farsa, yo mismo hablaré con…

-No hará nada de eso señor Weasley, el señor Potter no se enterará de nada de esto, para empezar.—sorprendida, observó como McGonagall sacaba su varita y hacía un movimiento agresivo con la misma, un resquemor la asaltó de pronto en la garganta, más no fue a la única.

Todos los presentes, se llevaron una mano a la garganta e hicieron un sonido gutural, tras lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, comenzó a sentir que la cosa se calmaba, más parecía tener algo en su garganta atascado.

-No, no, ¿por qué ha hecho eso?

Escuchó que recriminaba Lily y comenzaba a caminar hacía McGonagall:

-¿Qué ha hecho?

Preguntó perdida y sin comprender, mientras que Sirius, James y Ron miraban a McGonagall sorprendidos y Lily desesperada declaraba:

-¿Por qué?

-He de asegurarme, de que nadie más sea consciente de nada de esto.

-Pero Harry, él…

-Nunca será consciente de su presencia en este tiempo, al menos mientras ustedes se encuentren aquí.

-Es usted una persona…

-Cuidado con sus próximas palabras señor Weasley, le recuerdo que ya tiene un castigo, no quiera agregar más a su lista.

-¿Cómo puede hacer tal cosa?, ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo todos ustedes?, ocultárselo y dejar que hasta otros sepan la verdad menos él.

-Este hechizo ha sido lanzado a todos los que conocen el secreto, ninguno podrá decir palabra.

-Pero Harry…

-Harry, Ron, tiene cosas en las que pensar ahora, no podemos permitir que se distraiga y que no alcance su meta, Harry precisa estar centrado y nada más. Lo necesitamos en el presente, no queriendo conocer al pasado.

-¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?, yo quiero que él me conozca, que esté conmigo, que pueda verme tal cual soy, quiero que Harry confíe en mí como lo que soy o mejor dicho seré.

-Sin embargo, eso no puede ser Lily, Harry, nos guste o no, es un chico impulsivo y que no dejaría las cosas estar, es irresponsable y no sabría frenarse, podría cometer muchos errores irreparables.

-¿James, te has vuelto loco?, ¿estás de acuerdo con que Harry no sepa nunca que tú y Lily estuvisteis a su lado?

Miró sorprendida a Sirius, quien parecía completamente disgustado:

-Sí, hermano, estoy de acuerdo en que Harry no sepa de esto, es más, lo prefiero.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Ya está bien, ahora todos a su torre, he de tener una charla con la señorita Granger, usted señor Weasley, creo que debe reunirse con el director, ha llegado la hora de su castigo.

Ron, fulminó a todos los presentes con la mirada y sin despedirse ni de ella si quiera, salió de la enfermería, si él, que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver en todo eso, había tenido semejante reacción a la verdad, ¿cuál sería la de Harry si lo supiera?

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en ello, es más, ni siquiera por un instante había sopesado el contarle la verdad, pero sin embargo Ron, era en lo primero que había pensado.

La había acusado de no tener sentimientos y de no comprender nada, pero era él, el que no entendía, que seguramente Harry, podría cometer una locura si era consciente de la verdad de todo.

-SEÑORITA GRANGER.

Tremendo grito proveniente de McGonagall la hizo dejar de mirar a la puerta de la enfermería, y la miró alarmada y sorprendida, ¿qué mosca le había picado a la profesora McGonagall para gritarle de semejante manera?

-¿Qué pasa profesora?

-No creo que se encuentre en una posición adecuada, como para ignorar lo que le digo, es usted una irresponsable y quiero que sepa que pagaran por su irresponsabilidad.

-¿Irresponsabilidad?, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que Sirius dijera todo lo que dijo delante de Ron?

McGonagall la miró enfadada y con ambos brazos cruzados ante ella, su mirada era de claro reproche:

-No estoy hablando de lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche, de hecho, lo que quería hablarles a usted y al señor Weasley antes de que él nos interrumpiera, es sobre que soy consciente de su irresponsabilidad y de su falta de decoro, y que puede estar segura de que esto no quedará así.

La miró sin comprender, ¿qué se supone que habían hecho ella y Ron?

-Me temo que no la comprendo profesora McGonagall.

-No entiendo como hemos llegado a esto, sabía de su relación, pero creí que no sería tan tonta de cometer tal error, además de que la creí mucho más responsable y que me diría inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando, no que fuese tan insensata de guardar el secreto de una manera tan descarada.

-Pero, si yo no he ocultado nada a nadie profesora, mi relación con Ron, la sabe todo el mundo, si hemos actuado de forma indebida le pido disculpas, no volverá a suceder, aunque no era consciente de que hubiésemos roto alguna norma o…

-¿Qué no era consciente?, señorita Granger, ha incumplido como mínimo tres o cuatro normas de este colegio, en cuanto sus padres y los del señor Weasley lleguen, decidiremos entre todos lo que sucederá a partir de este instante, pero puede estar segura de que será castigada como es debido.

-¿Mis padres?, ¿qué pasa con ellos?, saben lo de Ron y yo, no entiendo por qué está así profesora, muchas chicas del colegio tienen a sus parejas y no he visto que citen a sus padres. Sé que siempre he sido una persona responsable, pero eso no quita que siga siendo chica, ¿qué he hecho para que llame a mis padres?, no he ocultado nada, yo…

No entendía nada, ¿por qué la profesora se ponía así por su relación con Ron?, esto era el colmo, ¿no podía ella disfrutar de al menos esa relación tranquila?, primero estaba lo incómoda que se sentía en la misma, y pese a su elección no había podido dejar de sentir que deseaba matar a Romilda con sus propias manos, si no que ahora hasta McGonagall parecía meterse en la misma.

-¿Qué sus padres están al corriente?, eso es imposible, pues me lo habrían comunicado enseguida, usted misma debería habérmelo dicho en cuanto lo supo, ¿sabe el peligro al que han estado expuestos por su irresponsabilidad?, han estado a punto de perderlo y todo porque Popy no era consciente de nada, si en efecto, sus padres saben de esto, entonces tendré una charla muy seria con ellos dos.

-¿Usted se ha vuelto Loca?, ¿de qué está hablando?, mi relación con Ron, no es ningún peligro ni para él ni para mí.

Definitivamente no entendía nada, escuchó como la puerta de la enfermería era abierta y distinguió a Remus y Nymphadora en la puerta:

-McGonagall, ¿qué es eso de que Harry y Ron están castigados en Hosmeade hoy?

-¿Qué yo estoy loca?, señorita Granger, puede estar segura de que su castigo será algo que no olvidará, ¿cómo se atreve a insultarme?, esto sumado a su embarazo será discutido con sus padres, el señor Weasley y los padres del mismo.

Si la cara de Remus y Nymphadora estaba cargada de enfado, ahora había pasado a ser pálida y de suma sorpresa.

Embarazo, sus ojos se fueron instintivamente al vientre de Nymphadora, ya tenía casi ocho meses del mismo y gracias a un hechizo no se le notaba nada, además, de que según lo que le había dicho ella, su vientre apenas se había hinchado.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Escuchó que preguntaba Remus blanco como una pared, se percató de que Nymphadora lo sujetaba con fuerza:

-Remus, Nymphadora, que gusto verlos, pues lo que has oído, la señorita Granger aquí presente está embarazada y ella y el señor Weasley, han considerado oportuno no decir nada a nadie, tanto así, que estuvo a punto de perder al bebe la noche pasada.

Ella embarazada, ¿había cosa más absurda?, eso era imposible, ¿y Ron el padre?, ¿qué se había bebido McGonagall?, no pudo evitarlo y rompió a reír como una loca, sintió la mirada de todos los presentes en ella, era evidente que ninguno entendía su comportamiento:

-¿De qué está hablando?, yo no estoy embarazada, eso es imposible.

-¿Qué está diciendo?, Popy misma hizo la prueba por tres veces para estar segura.

Volvió a reírse, ¿qué clase de locura era aquella?, miró a Nymphadora y a Remus:

-Es mentira, debe haber tomado un té en mal estado, Ron y yo nunca hemos tenido relaciones, es imposible que esté embara…

Se calló en el acto, en el preciso instante en que sus ojos y los de Remus se encontraron, miró a este y se percató de que estaba pálido como una pared, que el miedo brillaba en sus ojos dorados y que Nymphadora lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, ambos a la vez comenzaron a negar, mientras que Nymphadora declaraba:

-Dime que no es lo que creemos Hermione, dime que esa noche tú y él utilizaron protección.

Palideció en el acto y sintió que todo su mundo se hundía sin remedio, no, eso era imposible, solo había sido una vez, solo…

Se llevó una mano hacía el vientre y fijó sus ojos en el mismo, apretó este con cuidado y lo notó algo duro, mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas incontrolables, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa sin remedio.

De un momento a otro rompió a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿cómo había llegado a eso?, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando aquí?, ¿Ustedes eran conscientes de que ellos habían tenido relaciones y no hicieron nada al respecto?, ¿Dejaron que ella y el señor Weasley llegaran a esta situación?

Remus se dejó caer al suelo, pues Nymphadora no parecía poderlo sostener por más tiempo, mientras que ella seguía en su mundo de incredibilidad:

-Ojala Minerva, hubiera sido con Ron, ojala fuese así.

Escuchó susurrar a Nymphadora, mientras que ella se aferraba a sí misma y en su interior deseaba lo mismo, pues así no tendría que darle explicaciones a Ron ni enfrentar lo que se le venía encima con ambos chicos.

Había escogido a Ron por encima de Harry, y resultaba que ahora ella estaba embarazada del chico al que había dejado.

Miró a McGonagall al sentir su mirada en ella, en cuanto sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron, escuchó que Remus declaraba:

-Harry no debe enterarse, si él lo sabe, Voldemort lo sabrá, Hermione, a partir de este instante, quedas bajo mi custodia y la de la orden, estarás acompañada en todo momento.

-Un momento, ¿qué significa eso Remus?, ¿Qué importa que Voldemort sepa del estado de la señorita Granger?, ella es su mejor amiga, no creo que esto afecte en lo más mínimo, además, precisaremos del señor Weasley y del señor Potter para tenerla siempre vigi…-calló de repente al ver como Remus la miraba, era evidente que estaba atando cabos a la velocidad que ella sabía hacerlo, miró a ella y después a Remus de nuevo:-No me digas que el bebe que espera es de…

Tragó en seco y tras un momento, de cierta lucidez, pues acababa de percatarse de que más importante que la reacción de Ron y Harry, iba a ser el peligro al que estaría expuesto, susurró:

-Es de Harry, estoy embaraza de Harry Potter, no de Ron Weasley.

Y pese a que sabía que eso no era verdad y que ni mucho menos era lo que sentía, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder invertir esa frase, poder declarar que el bebe era de Ron y no de Harry, así todo sería más fácil, mucho más sencillo y sobre todo seguro.

En tan solo unos segundos, acababa de convertirse en el objetivo más deseado, pues si Voldemort se enteraba, ella y su bebe estarían perdidos.

McGonagall la miró alarmada y también palideció en el acto, más ella no se quedó quieta, se alejó unos pasos de ella, y miró hacía unas cortinas que estaban corridas y después a ella, para seguidamente susurrar:

-A eso se refería Snape.

"_**OPV"**_

Estaba más que enfadado, furioso, ¿cómo era posible que McGonagall no lo dejara visitar a Hermione, pero sí hubiese llamado a Ron?

Aceptaba que era el maldito novio de ella, pero que lo excluyeran definitivamente, eso no iba a consentirlo. Furioso corrió hasta su cuarto y sacó de su baúl su capa de invisibilidad, no estaba dispuesto a quedar fuera de la vida de Hermione, como si no fuera absolutamente nada de nada en la misma.

La noche anterior no se había podido colar en la enfermería, pues McGonagall no la había abandonado, pero no había sido un viaje en balde, había ido a la sala de los menesteres y se había sorprendido al encontrarse con que la sala volvía a encontrarse en perfecto estado, más entre medias de una de las estatuas y la pared, pudo ver un trozo de pergamino.

Cuando lo cogió entre sus manos lo reconoció en el acto, era el mapa del merodeador, seguramente se le habría caído a esta al desmayarse.

Aun no entendía por qué diantres ella había destruido los horcuxes sola, estaba claro que eso se lo iba a reprochar, ella, nunca debería haber hecho tal cosa, ese era su cometido y no el de ella.

Si alguien debía estar en la enfermería era él, y no ella.

Recogió también el mapa del merodeador y se dirigió hacia la salida de su sala común, una vez fuera se puso su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió a la enfermería, no tenía mucho tiempo, después de todo, en cuestión de una hora, Snape los reclamaría para ir a Hosmeade.

Activó el mapa del merodeador y comenzó su camino con cuidado, no pensaba dejarse pillar, se fijó en todas las manchas y pudo distinguir cinco motas negras en la enfermería, sus nombres eran:

Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Madame Pomfrey y la que le arrancó una sonrisa del rostro, que no pudo guardar: Luna Jane Potter.

Así que ese era su nombre, Luna Jane Potter, el mapa del merodeador nunca se equivocaba, y era evidente que no se le podía ocultar nada de nada. Si hubiese mirado el mapa con anterioridad.

Negó, sus pasos fueron algo más rápidos, ahora también deseaba ver a Luna, estaba por girar la esquina cuando una nueva mota negra entró en la enfermería, Sirius Black, ¿qué hacía allí Sirius?, bueno eso no importaba, al contrario mejor, pues así podría utilizar a Sirius para que lo dejaran entrar a él también.

Al llegar al pasillo de la enfermería, se sorprendió al ver a Luna Elkins y a Evans ingresar en la misma, ¿qué hacían estos ahí?, mirando que no pudieran descubrirlo se acercó hacía la puerta, al estar cerrada, no podía abrirla o se darían cuenta de que estaba allí, se acercó a la misma, más no pudo escuchar mucho que digamos.

Miró el mapa del merodeador, más la clase más cercana no colindaba contra ninguna de las paredes de la enfermería, ¿cómo podría escuchar algo?, sonrió, Fred y George serían sus ayudantes, seguro que alguien en el castillo contaría con unas orejas extensibles.

Sin vacilar, sacó su varita e hizo el hechizo invocador, esperaba conseguir al menos una.

Y así fue, solo que se encontró con cinco en lugar de una, tras seleccionar la que en mejor estado estaba, voleó el resto lejos de él, y se colocó, más antes de llegar a colocarla, escuchó plenamente el grito de Hermione al declarar:

-SIRIUS.

Sorprendido por tremendo grito, se apartó un momento y seguidamente volvió a colocarse en posición, la voz llegaba algo distorsionada, pero al menos le llegaba que era lo importante:

-¿Sirius?, ¿Sirius Black?, ¿qué está pasando aquí? -Ese era sin ninguna duda Ron, ¿por qué parecía tan sorprendido?:-¿Y qué se supone que significa que Remus y Peter les contó lo que había pasado en la sala de los menesteres a él y a James?, ¿James Evans?

¿Qué se había perdido?, ¿de qué estaban hablando?, ¿qué pintaban Remus y la rata en esa conversación?

-James Potter, en realidad.

Su respiración de detuvo en el acto, y la risa de Ron, rompió el silencio que se había establecido en todas partes, incluso su mente la recibió en un fondo vació, ¿qué acababa de decir?:

-Venga ya, esto es absurdo, ¿qué está pasando aquí?, Profesora McGonagall, ¿cómo puede permitir tales estupideces?

Ron, parecía completamente perdido, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, él mismo no entendía nada de nada:

-¿No acaba usted de decirme que los presentes eran conscientes de toda la verdad?

Preguntó alarmada la profesora McGonagall:

-Verá, jejeje, no tuve en consideración la presencia de Ron, estaba más pendiente de saber sobre esos objetos que de quien estuviese presente con exactitud.

Esa era la voz de Silver Blane, sí, sin ninguna duda, era la voz de este, ¿qué pasaba ahí dentro?, solo había visto entrar a Evans y Elkins, ¿cuándo había llegado Blane?, ¿por qué el mapa no se lo había mostrado?

-Un momento, stop, detengan el partido por un segundo, ¿me está diciendo que nada de esto es una broma?

Una broma, ¿qué clase de broma podría estar gastando McGonagall?, era evidente que fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro, McGonagall, nunca participaría en una broma:

-No, no es una broma, sin saber cómo, ellos llegaron a este tiempo, Silver Blane aquí presente, es Sirius Black de hace unos veinte años o así, Regulus, es nuestro Remus Lupin algo más joven y loco, Pitt, es, bueno, este es Peter Pettigriw. —se detuvo unos instantes y después añadió: -Arian, es la madre de Neville, y Luna Elkins y James Evans, son los padres de Harry.

Se paró en seco al escuchar la declaración de Hermione, todo su cuerpo quedó congelado en el sitio, mientras que su mente parecía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, sin procesarlo realmente, su cerebro pareció opacar lo que acababa de escuchar, eso no era verdad, era imposible, si fuese así, él lo sabría, él:

-¿Quién más sabe de esto?, Espero que el señor Potter…

McGonagall:

-No, Harry no es consciente de nada, según creo aparte de usted y del director, solo, Draco, Neville y yo, somos conscientes de la verdad, y ahora Ron.

Malfoy, Neville, McGonagall, Snape y Hermione, todos ellos sabían de esa mentira, porque tenía que ser eso, todo eso debía ser un embuste, algo creado para confundirlo, sí, pues si no, nunca se lo habrían ocultado, nunca, con cierto nerviosismo recordó el mapa del merodeador, lo abrió y comenzó mirar sin ver:

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Escuchó que preguntaba Ron, y supo en el acto a quién se lo preguntaba y su corazón se detuvo, cerró los ojos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas pensar que acababa de enterarse, que ella se había enterado en ese instante junto con él:

-Desde el veintiséis de diciembre.

Todo su mundo cayó en un saco sin fondo:

-Casi tres meses, ¿eres consciente de la verdad desde hace tres meses y no se lo has dicho a Harry?

Se quitó la oreja extensible y centró su mirada en el mapa del merodeador, tenía que haber algún error, sí, tenía que haberlo, debía ser un maldito error, él, debía estar metido en una pesadilla, no podía ser posible que todos lo hubiesen traicionado, que no le hubiesen contado la verdad de todo aquello, que hasta Neville fuese consciente de algo así y se lo hubiese callado, cuando él, debería comprender mejor que nadie como se sentiría con esa noticia.

Desesperado, dejó caer el mapa al suelo, se agachó aún cubierto con la capa invisible y arrodillado abrió más el mapa, sus ojos enseguida localizaron a Neville y justo a su lado un simple nombre, Arian, debía ser Arian, ese era el nombre que debía rezar. Sin embargo no lo era, el nombre que rezaba en el pergamino era Alice, no Arian, sino Alice.

Sus ojos se centraron ahora en la enfermería, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Potter, sin embargo ni rastro de Silver Blane, ni rastro de Luna Elkins, y sí un maldito Evans, más, no correspondía al nombre de James.

Cerró su puño con fuerza y golpeó el pergamino con el mismo, los nombres golpeados, habían sido dos en concreto, los que más cerca de la puerta de la enfermería se encontraban.

James Potter y Lilian Evans.

Ambos se habían acercado a él, ambos habían jugado con sus sentimientos, los dos habían estado intentando hablarle, ellos, llevaban un tiempo en que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, se habían burlado de él.

Furioso cogió de nuevo la oreja extensible y se la colocó, su corazón parecía haberse detenido, no en latir, a eso quería aferrarse, pero no a sentir, no deseaba eso y lo estaba desechando poco a poco:

-Harry, Ron, tiene cosas en las que pensar ahora, no podemos permitir que se distraiga y que no alcance su meta, Harry precisa estar centrado y nada más. Lo necesitamos en el presente, no queriendo conocer al pasado.

Esa era la fría y siempre excluida de sentimientos lógica de su mejor amiga, así que ese había sido su motivo para no hablar, prefería que entregara su vida al presente y no vivir, aunque sea un poco, con su pasado:

-¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?, yo quiero que él me conozca, que esté conmigo, que pueda verme tal cual soy, quiero que Harry confíe en mí como lo que soy o mejor dicho seré.

Elkins, ella estaba llorando, o al menos eso parecía, debido a su voz:

-Sin embargo eso no puede ser Lily, Harry, nos guste o no, es un chico impulsivo y que no dejaría las cosas estar, es irresponsable y no sabría frenarse, podría cometer muchos errores irreparables.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿eso pensaba de él?, así que era esa la opinión de James Potter de su hijo, porque ya no le cabía ninguna duda, de que ellos eran conscientes de quien era él, así que después de todo, la pequeñísima esperanza que había tenido de que no supieran ese detalle, y por ello no se lo habían revelado, se había esfumado.

-¿James, te has vuelto loco?, ¿estás de acuerdo con que Harry no sepa nunca que tú y Lily estuvisteis a su lado?

Sirius, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, él, siempre pensaba en él antes que otra cosa, al parecer siempre había sido así.

-Sí, hermano, estoy de acuerdo en que Harry no sepa de esto, es más, lo prefiero.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Ya está bien, ahora todos a su torre, he de tener una charla con la señorita Granger, usted señor Weasley, creo que debe reunirse con el director, ha llegado la hora de su castigo.

Rápidamente se puso en pie y se apartó de la puerta, para ponerse contra la pared, enseguida salieron Ron y el resto de la enfermería, él, no pudo dejar de mirar por primera vez en su vida, a Luna Elkins y James Evans, pues pese a que los había mirado con anterioridad, nunca se había fijado en realidad.

Nada más ellos girar la esquina, se perdió en sí mismo, en lo que le estaba recorriendo por dentro.

¿Cómo habían sido capaces de ocultarle todo aquello?, ¿cómo podían no desear conocerlo?, incluso su padre, lo consideraba alguien a quien no deseaba tratar, muy bien, quizás, debía ser mejor así, incluso debería convertirse en lo que su padre más despreciaba, después de todo, todos en los que creía lo habían traicionado, no había nadie en todo el lugar, que no le hubiese mentido, utilizado o apuñalado, no literalmente, aunque eso hubiese sido mucho mejor.

Iba a marcharse, cuando escuchó el grito de McGonagall, no se acordaba de que tenía aún la oreja extensible puesta, escuchó sin escuchar, lo que esta decía a Hermione, y como ella defendía su relación con Ron.

Apretó aún más su puño y cerró los ojos, escuchó como insultaba a McGonagall por defender su integridad y la de Ron, sin duda ella quería a su mejor amigo, escuchándola defender su relación hasta ese punto le creó una punzada de celos, ¿por qué no quererlo a él de la misma manera?

Vio sin ver, como Remus y Nymphadora entraban en la enfermería, escuchó la pregunta de este, más lo que se quedó grabado en su mente fue la frase de McGonagall:

-¿Qué yo estoy loca?, señorita Granger, puede estar segura de que su castigo será algo que no olvidará, ¿cómo se atreve a insultarme?, esto sumado a su embarazo, será discutido con sus padres, el señor Weasley y los padres del mismo.

El mapa resbalo de sus manos y cayó al suelo, sus ojos se cerraron mientras contenía la respiración y sentía que se hacía sangre en la palma de la mano, de lo fuerte que estaba apretando los puños.

Ahí estaba lo último que le faltaba por saber, lo que había conseguido que su corazón, se cerrara completamente y que todos sus sentidos se perdieran en sí mismo:

-… la señorita Granger aquí presente está embarazada y ella y el señor Weasley…

Se quitó la oreja extensible y recogió el mapa y sin mirar atrás se alejó, qué ingenuo había sido, se había aferrado a la posibilidad de que con el tiempo, Ron, se diera cuenta de que él y Hermione sentían algo el uno por el otro, sin embargo, era evidente ahora, que ella, sí que quería a Ron, y encima estaba por darle un hijo, todo había terminado definitivamente.

En tan solo un momento había descubierto, que lo habían engañado, traicionado, y que encima lo creía alguien indigno, ¿qué importaba entonces?, a ese lado de la línea ya no tenía nada a qué aferrarse, ¿podría encontrar otro lugar?

"_**Estoy dispuesto a perdonarle la vida a todos los que solicites. A cambio, solo te deseo a ti."**_


	21. Hosmeade

_**Hola a todos, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, quería agradecer mucho muchísimo, esos reviews que me habéis dejado, ha sido realmente genial recibirlos, me temo que no puedo contestar a los mismos, porque estoy desde la tablet y no los tengo a mano, no veáis todo lo que tuve que mover para poder subirlo.**_

_**La razón es simple, me temo que mi enfermedad a decidido volver a tocar las narices y estoy a la espera de una prueba, así que mientras tanto os subo el capítulo y me distraigo algo.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, HpKaren, Nan (espero te esté gustando tú regalo), Drys-1, y MariPotterG.**_

_**Una mención especial a JAUME80, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia pese a no ser de la pareja que te agrada, pero aún más, de tomarte la molestia de comentar y seguirla, espero te guste hasta el final de la misma, nos vemos por aquí.**_

_**BUYBUY y que lo disfrutéis, no sé cuándo podré volver a subir un capítulo de cualquiera de mis historias. Os aviso por si acaso el resultado no es el esperado, me temo que aún no tengo listo el último de Compromisos Erróneos, sino os lo hubiera subido también.**_

_**A mis amigas de face, lo más seguro es que os vea por este, pues con el móvil puedo entrar en Face y en el correo.**_

_**Hosmeade:**_

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada del camino que daba a Hosmeade, se percató de que ya habían llegado casi todos, solo faltaban él y Harry, al cual no veía por ninguna parte.

Neville se encontraba hablando con la que ahora sabía, era su madre, mientras que el profesor Snape, parecía estar pendiente de hablar con Lestrange. Romilda, se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta, distante del resto, y pendiente del camino, al verlo aparecer, miró justo detrás de él, era evidente a quien esperaba.

En cierto modo, le daba algo de pena la chica, después de todo, ella, nunca sería como su hermana, y era precisamente su rival contra Harry.

Podía ahora hacerle algo de caso a ella, pero Harry, acabaría escogiendo a su hermana le gustase a ella o no.

Al llegar a su lado, escuchó que el profesor Snape reclamaba:

-¿Dónde demonios está Potter?

Se encogió de hombros y declaró:

-No lo he visto desde hace un rato, la profesora McGonagall, me mandó llamar a la enfermería.

Este lo miró por unos segundos, y seguidamente miró al camino, se percató de que entrecerraba los ojos, y se giró:

Por el camino, venía Harry, más portaba una sonrisa en el rostro y parecía dirigirse hacía un campo de juego. Su caminar era seguro y no aparentaba arrepentirse o temer lo que fuese a suceder en Hosmeade.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

Declaró nada más llegar a su lado, lo miró desconcertado:

-¿Estás bien?

Harry, le miró y sonrió aún más:

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?, las cosas parecen encajar ahora perfectamente.

Ron, lo miró por un instante a los ojos, y este no bajó la mirada, ¿cómo podían todos haber callado esa verdad ante Harry?, y encima, ahora lo convertían en cómplice involuntario de toda esa farsa, la profesora McGonagall, había sellado el secreto en las lenguas de los que lo conocían, lo que quería decir que ninguno podría decírselo, por más que quisieran les sería imposible, ni siquiera podían escribirlo.

Estaban atados al secreto y sin escape posible, lo más seguro es que Malfoy, Neville, Arian, Remus, Peter e incluso el profesor Snape, también estuviesen atados por la misma cuerda.

Así que, o callaban o callaban, McGonagall, no había dejado otra salida posible.

-Andando, no tengo toda la noche para estupideces.

Todos comenzaron a caminar, se situó al lado de Harry, pero este, se alejó de él, y caminó hasta Romilda, ambos se alejaron de él, Neville y Arian.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Neville a su lado:

-No lo sé, veo que has corrido con mejor suerte que él.

Neville lo miró sin entender y enfadado miró hacía Arian y declaró:

-Sí, compartes tiempo con tú madre, pero no consideraste la posibilidad de que él, también querría poder ocupar tiempo con sus propios padres, ¿no crees que eso es algo egoísta por tú parte?

-¿Cómo te has enterado?, Hermione me prohibió decirlo, ella…

-Es igual de insensible que todos los demás, sin embargo, al saber que tú lo sabías, no pude dejar de preguntarme, cómo habías podido callarte algo así.

-Quise decírselo Ron, un montón de noches estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero temí que Hermione cumpliera su palabra y me hiciera olvidar todo.

-¿Hermione te amenazó?

-Me dijo las consecuencias de que yo abriera la boca, y que si decía algo, ella misma se encargaría de lanzarme un Obliviate como es debido.

Miró a este sorprendido por sus palabras y después hacía donde estaba Harry:

-De todas formas deberías haberte arriesgado.

-Pero, ahora es distinto, si tú lo sabes, y se lo dices, a mí, no tendrán que borrarme la memoria porque yo no dije nada de nada.

-No puedo hacer eso, McGonagall, lanzó un hechizo enlazado.

Neville lo miró sin entender, sin embargo Arian frunció el ceño:

-¿Por eso el resquemor en la garganta de antes?, ¿nos ha sellado?

-Solo podemos hablar entre los que ya conocemos el secreto, pero si intentamos hablarlo con alguien más, nos será imposible lograrlo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras seguían caminando:

-¿Y por qué no hablamos del tema entre nosotros pero delante de Harry?, así él, podría enterarse.

-No lo entiendes Neville: -escuchó un suspiro salir de los labios de Arian y como volvía a hablar: -Estamos sellados y enlazados, podemos estar hablando de esto y si alguien que desconoce el secreto se acercase, nuestra conversación viraría de rumbo, nos haría cambiar de tema casi en el acto, olvidaríamos que estábamos hablando de ello, hasta que la persona se alejase.

Pudo ver a Neville fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos:

-¿Y escribirlo?

-Tampoco funcionaría, McGonagall no es tonta, y nos ha sellado a base de bien, a no ser que ella misma se lo revele a Harry, nunca lo sabrá.

-Solo cuando nosotros ya no estemos.

Escuchó que añadía Arian. El pueblo se hizo visible ante ellos, y pudo ver como Harry, cogía a Romilda de la cintura y la acercaba a él, le susurraba algo al oído y esta reía como si nada.

Al parecer se lo estaban pasando bien, quizás, después de todo, el que no conociese la verdad, podría ser mejor, ¿estaría así de contento si supiera que sus padres están en ese tiempo?, en cierto modo, el que Harry careciera de esa información, era beneficioso, y más después de ver la transformación que había sufrido Harry.

-Y llegamos al escenario. —la voz de Lestrange, lo trajo de regreso, el brillo en sus ojos lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. –He aquí el castigo que os ha sido impuesto, deberéis entrar en el pueblo, y recorrerlo por completo.

Una sonrisa brillo en el rostro de Lestrange:

-¿Nada más?

Escuchó que preguntaba Romilda, la sonrisa en el rostro de Lestrange, lo obligó a mirar hacía Harry, debía acercarse a él, era evidente que eso se trataba de una trampa, ¡qué inocente era Vane!

-Me temo que no os será fácil, algunos de mis compañeros, se encuentran en el pueblo, esperándoos, después de todo, deben castigaros, pero tranquilos, tienen prohibido mataros.

Para hacer la cosa más interesante, todos podéis contar con vuestras varitas, ¿qué sería de una cacería si las presas no oponen resistencia?

-Eso, ¿qué diversión existiría si no?

La voz de Harry sonaba cargada de ironía, más ya había sacado su varita y la aferraba con fuerza en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra apretaba la mano libre de Romilda. Era evidente que él, la intentaría proteger.

-¿Podemos ir juntos?

Escucho que preguntaba la madre de Neville, el profesor Snape la miró unos momentos y declaró:

-Por supuesto que sí, si fueseis por separado, sería todo muy sencillo, al menos en grupo, podréis dudar dos minutos sin caer inconscientes.

Se giró y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, mientras que Lestrange declaraba:

-Que empiece el juego, Longbottom, no te vayas muy lejos.

Romilda, Arian y él mismo miraron hacía Neville, que la miraba furioso, miró de reojo hacía Harry, más se percató, de que este no parecía darle la menor importancia a la declaración de Lestrange.

"_**OPV"**_

Respiró agitada, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban en Hosmeade?, miró a su alrededor y después a Neville a su lado, se encontraba respirando agitadamente y agarrándose el hombro derecho, donde un hechizo le había dado de pleno.

-¿Estás bien?

Neville la miró, sonrió de medio lado y asintió a su pregunta:

-Sí, no te preocupes, ¿ves algo?

Negó, ellos se encontraban ocultos tras unas cajas de madera, estaban en la parte trasera de uno de los tantos establecimientos del lugar, el pueblo al completo parecía apagado y fuera de movimiento.

Sin embargo, era evidente que había vida en el mismo, pese a que la vida que había no era la mejor. Ella y Neville estaban en su vuelta de regreso a la salida del pueblo.

Habían terminado por separarse, el principio del camino, lo habían comenzado juntos, habían sido emboscados en uno de los callejones del lugar, pues la calle principal, estaba sellada, no pensaban ponérselo fácil.

Weasley, Potter y la chica, habían conseguido defenderse hasta cierto punto, mientras que ella y Neville lanzaban hechizos contra los tres mortifagos, más no servía de nada, ellos eran más rápidos, y para que mentir, ella podría ser una gran y reconocida auror en un futuro, pero aún no había llegado ni a la academia de Aurores.

En ese momento, no era de mucha ayuda en realidad, incluso Neville parecía ser de más ayuda que ella, la otra chica del grupo, tampoco parecía aportar demasiado a la defensa.

Sin embargo, Potter y Weasley, eran otra historia:

-¿Cómo llegaron a actuar tan deprisa esos dos?

-¿Hablas de Ron y Harry?

Miró a Neville y asintió, pudo ver como este se inspeccionaba el hombro y tras escucharlo suspirar, él la miró y declaró;

-Se han encontrado en situaciones parecidas otras veces.

-¿Cuántas?

-No podría decirte la cuenta exacta, solo que Harry, en muchas más que Ron, y aun así, mira como luchan.

Alice volvió a mirar hacía todas partes con cierta curiosidad y alerta, en su tiempo Voldemort también existía, sin embargo los estudiantes parecían tener una vida tranquila hasta salir del colegio. Era una especie de convenio entre los buenos y los malos, Hogwarts y su pueblo, eran prácticamente sagrados, pero en ese otro tiempo, no parecían respetar absolutamente nada de nada.

¿Podría deberse solo a la muerte de Dumbledore?

-Así que aquí estaban dos de las ratas. Depulso.

El hechizo vino desde atrás y ambos salieron volando contra las cajas y rompiendo las mismas, el golpe provocó un quejido de dolor por parte de Neville y a ella un corte en su pierna derecha.

Ambos a la vez se pusieron en pie, se encontró con que Neville daba un paso al frente y lanzaba su hechizo antes que ella, el mortifago consiguió esquivar el mismo, más no pudo esquivar la embestida que Neville le hizo.

-Venga vamos corre.

Ambos echaron a correr del lugar:

-Petrificus Totalus.

Sintió la mano de Neville sobre su cabeza y como la obligaba a agacharse, percibió como el hechizo pasaba por encima de ella:

-Expelliarmus.

Neville lanzó el hechizo por encima de su hombro herido, seguramente no le daría al mortifago, sería demasiada suerte.

-Tres calles más y estaremos fuera.

Le dijo mientras seguían corriendo:

-No será tan fácil.

Lo escuchó decir, ella misma sabía que no lo sería, tuvieron que apartarse uno del otro al recibir un hechizo proveniente de delante de ellos.

Se pararon en seco, delante se encontraba Lestrange, la cual sonreía alegremente:

-Encontré a mi conejito.

Lestrange solo miraba a Neville, parecía no ver nada más, lo cual la enfadó, ¿acaso creía que ella no era nadie?, le demostraría que se equivocaba, que siempre lo había hecho.

Ella y Bella habían sido amigas de más niñas, pero al igual que había pasado con Snape y Lily, su amistad se había ido deteriorando, sin embargo, nunca creyó que ella fuese capaz de tal cosa.

-Cuidado.

La voz de Neville la sacó de sus recuerdos, más no con la rapidez que debería, y el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Sintió como un sin fin de cuchillos se clavaban en su cuerpo y que le comenzaba a costar respirar, el dolor era intenso y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

-NO, NO, Déjala.

La voz de Neville sonaba desesperada, mientras la risa de Lestrange se escuchaba en el lugar:

-¿Por qué?, a mí me parece muy divertido, además, así te mostraré lo que sucedió, es un regalo que quiero hacerte, Crucio.

De nuevo recibió el hechizo, no podía moverse para apartarse del mismo, y el dolor volvió a recorrerla, su grito en esta ocasión fue aún más fuerte.

-Protegio, Protegio, PROTEGIO.

Lestrange rompió a reír, sin embargo el hechizo se detuvo en seco y ella al fin cayó al suelo de rodillas, cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía horrores, era sorprendente que no estuviese sangrando.

Intentó ponerse en pie, más le fue imposible, pues un dolor en el costado la cegó, se llevó una de sus manos al lugar y se percató de que al rozar le dolía horrores.

Neville llegó a su lado corriendo, sintió sus manos en su espalda:

-¿Estás bien?, dime que estás bien.

Sonaba desesperado y temblaba, estaba segura de que por culpa del miedo.

-Estoy bien, se necesita más que eso para acabar conmigo.

-Exactamente doce para volverte completamente loca.

La voz de Neville sonaba distante y algo perdida, lo miró y se percató de que la miraba con una triste sonrisa en el rostro:

No supo que decirle a esa frase, ella misma se había jurado no impedir que eso pasase, sin embargo ver a Neville en ese estado, era doloroso, quizás, podría ahorrarle esa situación, debería hacer lo que Hermione había sugerido, si le borraba la memoria, él, no sería consciente de lo que era. No sabría que ella era su madre y que se negaba a cambiar su vida.

-¿Has visto pequeño Longbottom?, ¿quieres probarlo en carne propia?, deseo comprobar una teoría que tengo, cuando eras niño, solo llegamos a lanzarte cuatro Crucius, y aún así, aquí estas, pese a tu edad, yo creí que serían suficientes para que acompañases a la despreciable de Alice y a su querido Frank en San Mungo, sin embargo, los aguantaste bien, incluso tu núcleo mágico no se afectó tanto, mi curiosidad es, ¿tendré que lanzarte doce o como en el caso de tu padre quince Crucius, empezando de cero, o solo deberé continuar la cuenta?, ¿aguantaras más que ellos?

Crucius.

El hechizo iba derecho a Neville, sin embargo, no pensaba permitirlo, empujó a este lejos del rayo rojo, y Lestrange furiosa le lanzó otro a ella.

Sin embargo, este no llegó a darle, un hechizo le llegó antes:

-Desmayus.

Era la voz de Weasley, estaba segura de que lo era, ¿por qué?

"_**OPV"**_

-Romilda y Arian fuera de juego, ¿tú cómo estás?

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?, ¿Por qué le has lanzado un Desmayus?

Recibió la mirada de Ron enfadada:

-¿Querías que volviera a sufrir un Crucius?, ¿no crees que ya sufrirá bastantes en su momento?

Furioso ante lo que acababa de decirle, le lanzó un puñetazo a este, más lo hizo con el brazo que tenía herido y se quedó en un simple intento:

-Estás herido, tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

-¿Dónde está Vane y Harry?

-Vane ya está a las afueras, allí no pueden atacarla, Harry, lo perdí al volver para encontraros a vosotros.

-¿Volvisteis?

Preguntó sorprendido, Ron solo asintió:

-Conseguimos dejar fuera de combate a tres, y al llegar al final, nos percatamos de que había sido demasiado fácil, la razón era que no pueden herir a Harry, o eso piensa él, sin embargo, no escatimaron en lanzarnos maldiciones bastante potentes.

-¿Cómo la llevaremos a ella?, Lestrange no nos dejará marchar así como así.

-Puedes apostar por ello, me habéis quitado mi juguete, ahora necesito un reemplazo, y Weasley, aunque me pareces tentador, deseo seguir disfrutando con Longbottom.

-Vieja loca, ¿por qué esa obsesión con él?

Escuchó que preguntaba Ron, Lestrange sonrió aún más, y tras unos segundos, lanzó un hechizo contra Ron, este lo esquivo, y enseguida notó que tenía un esguince y que sangraba por la rodilla izquierda.

No les había sido tan fácil como él le había hecho creer, y sin embargo, habían regresado para ayudarlos a ellos. Miró a su madre desmayada en el suelo, y no dudó en ponerse en pie y ayudar a Ron.

Ambos comenzaron un duelo contra Lestrange, y pese a que le ganaban en Número, ella parecía manejarlos como a muñecos, era evidente que todo era un juego para ella.

Eso lo enfureció, ¿por qué no podían ser mejores?, estaban utilizando los hechizos que habían practicado con Hermione en los pocos días de vacaciones que les había sido posible, incluso utilizaban las maldiciones que ella misma les había mostrado, y nada.

Ella los felicitaba por su manejo y se burlaba de sus hechizos, incluso dejaba que alguno le diera para demostrar que no le hacían nada.

-Maldición.

Ron y él dieron contra la pared de uno de los edificios mientras respiraban entrecortadamente:

-Así no iremos a ninguna parte. Tenemos que conseguir dejarla fuera de combate.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

-Si te doy tiempo ¿crees que podrías acercarte lo suficiente para lanzarle un Petrificus o un Desmayus?

Sopesó el lugar y después miró a Ron, frunció el ceño, este sangraba por una de sus cienes y tanto la rodilla como el tobillo debían dolerle horrores:

-Mejor la distraigo yo, solo tengo una herida en el hombro, podré aguantar mejor que tú, que pareces a punto de caerte desmayado.

-Seguramente lo haga, pero no en presencia de uno de estos miserables, quizás nada más pisar el castillo.

Lo vio sonreír, y tras respirar dos veces más con dificultad le dijo:

-¿Listo?, ¿Crees que podrás entretenerla?

-Sí, confía en mí, ¿tú estás preparado?

Él asintió:

-A la de tres.

Ambos se pusieron a contar a la par, y justo al llegar a tres:

-Suerte.

Ron se perdió en la oscuridad del callejón y él, salió lanzando un hechizo contra Lestrange.

Al ver que se trataba de él solo, esta rió:

-Talantaledra.

El hechizo no le dio como era de esperarse, y ella respondió al mismo con una maldición, se movió rápido hacía un lado y ella rió divertida:

-Buenos reflejos Longbottom, igualito a tú padre.

Le lanzó otra maldición más, solo rozó un trozo de su túnica, la cual se deshizo en el acto, suspiró contento de no haberlo recibido de lleno, y contraataco.

¿Le quedaría mucho a Ron?

-Inmobilus.

Su hechizo voló hasta rozar un poco de la túnica oscura de Lestrange, más no sirvió de mucho, ella misma le lanzó otra maldición, y pese a que se apartó a tiempo, este rozó su mejilla y produjo un corte profundo en la misma.

Maldijo a la par que se llevaba una mano hacía el corte y se percataba de que estaba sangrando:

-Sois mejores de lo que aparentáis, me ha sorprendido ver que habéis buscado las contra maldiciones a las maldiciones que os he enseñado, seguramente es cosa de la sangre sucia.

-Parece ser mejor profesora que tú.

Le lanzó enfadado, esta le respondió con un hechizo, sin embargo fue algo que no se esperaba, distinguió un fogonazo blanco, que pareció moverse como si de un látigo se tratase y recibió el impacto del mismo en el brazo izquierdo.

Un nuevo corte apareció en este, y un fogonazo de dolor lo recorrió, ¿qué clase de hechizo era ese?

La vio agitar su varita una vez más y un nuevo contacto contra su pierna izquierda, el dolor lo recorrió, y sintió la sangre resbalar por el nuevo corte, la risa de Lestrange llegó hasta él.

La miró furioso, y distinguió de nuevo el fogonazo blanco, parecía ser un látigo invisible:

-Impedimenta.

Grito, más no sirvió de nada, el hechizo lo golpeó una nueva vez, solo que en esta ocasión le dio en el hombro herido, provocando que su varita se le escapara de las manos y gritara de dolor.

-Perfecto, así, de rodillas, tal y como te quería ver. Crucius.

-Protegio.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Harry, este era el que había lanzado el hechizo para protegerlo a él.

-Potter, creí que ya estarías fuera.

-Decidí volver a entrar en el juego.

-Una decisión estúpida.

-Según por donde se mire.

Harry, tenía algunos cortes y era evidente que había recibido alguna maldición importante, pues se agarraba del costado derecho.

-¿Quién te dejó así Potter?

-Dolohove, pero él quedó algo maltrecho también.

Lestrange sonrió de medio lado:

-Así que mis clases están dando sus frutos en todos vosotros.

Harry no dijo ni palabra, mientras que Lestrange lo miraba con cierta curiosidad:

-¿Por qué regresar Potter?, ¿Qué les debes a estos?

Recibió la mirada de Harry y sintió un escalofrío, había algo extraño en su mirada:

-En realidad no le debo nada a ninguno de los presentes, quizás a ti, contigo tal vez si tenga una cuenta pendiente, y podría apartarme y dejarte que jugases tranquila si me dijeras por qué ese afán de ir siempre a por él. ¿Sabes?, tengo cierta curiosidad por ello.

-Podría saciar la misma, no me cuesta nada, quiero verla sufrir, verla en la más absoluta miseria y que nunca pueda salir de allí.

-¿A quién te refieres?

Harry parecía tan curioso con él al respecto de sus palabras:

-A Longbottom, quiero verla vivir en el infierno.

-No podrá ver nada, según creo la volviste loca, ¿no crees que falla algo en tu plan?

-No Potter, por que pese a su estado, estoy segura de que una parte de ella, aunque sea efímera, percibe a este chico como algo importante, y yo seré quien se lo arrebate, y también quien se lo comunique.

-¿POR QUÉ ESE ODIO A MI MADRE?

Lestrange lo miró y sonrió de medio lado.

-Pregúntale a ella Longbottom, a no, espera, se me olvidaba que no recibe bien la información.

Rompió a reír, más de un momento a otro un rayo apareció tras ella y le impacto de lleno, cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Harry pareció sorprendido, y él solo sonrió:

-Ron, le has dado.

De alguna parte les llegó la voz de Ron:

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Harry miraba el cuerpo de Lestrange como perdido, lo vio bajar lentamente la mano con la que sostenía la varita y caminar con cierto cuidado, era evidente que le dolía al caminar.

Lo vio acercarse a Arian y mirarla con curiosidad, era como si la analizara, después miró hacía Lestrange y tras negar y suspirar lo miró a él y declaró:

-¿Puedes caminar?

Notó enseguida su tono frío y distante, asintió a su pregunta.

-Pues coge tú varita y cárgala a ella, nos largamos de este pueblo.

-¿Podemos hacerlo?

-No quedan mortifagos en pie, así que no encontraremos problemas.

-¿Todos cayeron?

Preguntó sorprendido, sin embargo Harry no le respondió, sino que comenzó a caminar, pudo distinguir a Ron corriendo hacía él:

-Bien hecho Neville, ahora ya podemos irnos.

Juntos cargaron con su madre y comenzaron a seguir a Harry, el cual no se giró ni a mirarlos:

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

-No lo sé, después de dejar a Vane a las afueras, cambió radicalmente y ahora parece molesto por algo.

No, no estaba molesto, parecía decepcionado de todo, era como si nada le importara en absoluto.

Todos llegaron al final del pueblo, allí, se encontraron con que el director los estaba esperando en compañía de Vane, al lado de este se encontraba, al que Harry había llamado Pettigriw en una ocasión y los miraba como extrañado.

-¿Qué hace esa rata aquí?

Escuchó que preguntaba Harry furioso:

-El señor Tenebroso me dijo que viniera, quería comprobar algunas cosas.

Harry ni siquiera pareció escucharlo:

-Es hora de regresar.

Snape se giró y Vane comenzó a caminar, iba a ayudar a Harry, pero este le negó, no parecía dispuesto a recibir ayuda.

-Deja Neville, lo mejor será llevarla con la varita. Vane ayúdanos.

Romilda al llamado de Ron, se giró a mirarlos, caminó hasta ellos, e invocó el hechizo que Ron le dijo, ambos comenzaron a alejarse mientras que el cuerpo de su madre flotaba delante de ellos.

Iba a seguirlos cuando se percató de que Harry no caminaba aún, estuvo a punto de girarse, más escuchó como este comenzaba a caminar y declaraba:

-Rata, dile que me tiene.

-¿Qué?

Escuchó que preguntaba Pettigriw sin entender, más no recibió respuesta de Harry, igual de desconcertado que sin duda se encontraría Pettigriw, comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo.

¿Qué había querido decir Harry con eso?

"_**OPV"**_

Abrió los ojos algo cansado, ¿qué pasaba?, miró hacía la derecha y distinguió a Pansy a su lado:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La profesora McGonagall me ha mandado llamarte.

-¿A mí?, ¿qué quiere esa vieja bruja?

Pansy se encogió de hombros y se contempló las uñas de su mano derecha, fastidiado, se deshizo de las mantas y se incorporó:

-Deberías dormir con algo más de ropa.

Expuso ella sin más.

-Déjame tranquilo, ¿qué demonios quiere esta ahora?, ella no es la jefa de Slytherin.

-Eso díselo a ella, me dijo que vayas a la enfermería cuanto antes.

¿Enfermería?, ¿qué tenía él que hacer allí?, además, le habían prohibido la entrada hacía dos días, así que no entendía...Luna, ¿podría haberle pasado algo a ella?

Apretó los puños enfadado y se dirigió al baño, rápidamente se ducho y salió del mismo a por algo de ropa.

-¿Quedamos esta tarde?

¿Qué hacía Pansy aún ahí?, la miró de reojo mientras se ponía la camiseta:

-Sabes que te dije que esto se había terminado.

-Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo retomemos, solo que pasemos un buen rato.

-Nott, ¿no se lo tomará a mal?

-Los dos sabemos que no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿qué me dices?

La miró de frente y se percató de que sonreía y lo repasaba con sus ojos negros de arriba abajo, era evidente a qué clase de cita quería asistir esa tarde, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de ella.

-Es una idea a tener en cuenta, quizás te busque.

Ella sonrió aún más y se puso en pie, caminó hasta él y le dijo:

-Seguro que lo harás, sobre todo si la pobretona no está disponible, dime algo Malfoy, ¿tú padre sabe de los encuentros con la chica?, ¿y su familia?

Frunció el ceño, y ella sonrió:

-Vendrás esta tarde, sé que lo harás, y quieres que te diga la razón, vi a Potter esta mañana, venía de acompañar a Snape a una salida a Hosmeade, no tenía buen aspecto, y la pobretona salió a su encuentro como una perra en celo.

Así que hoy no creo que tenga tiempo para ti, lo cual implica una tarde de sexo de verdad, y no los juegos tontos que la niña te ofrece.

Sintió la mano de ella encima de su pecho y como apresaba sus labios, respondió al beso furioso, ¿cómo que ella había ido a su encuentro?, ¿acaso esa no había entendido aún el juego?

Empujó a Pansy contra la pared, y la besó, ella rió contra sus labios y comenzó a provocarlo, la detuvo antes de que desabrochase su pantalón:

-Esta tarde Pansy, ahora tengo que ir a ver a la bruja de McGonagall.

-¿En la sala de siempre?

-Perfecto.

Sin más la dejó allí y salió del cuarto, una vez fuera apretó los puños furioso, esa Weasley necesitaba ver todas las piezas en el tablero.

Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, la abrió, se sorprendió al encontrarse a McGonagall, acompañada de Granger, la cual parecía blanca como una pared y a Lupin discutiendo como un poseso.

Las voces eran increíbles y la puerta de la enfermería debía de estar encantada, pues sin duda las mismas se escucharían sino:

-¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE PERMITIRÉ ESTA LOCURA?

-NO HAY OTRA SALIDA, TENEMOS QUE HACERLO ASÍ.

-NO PIENSO DEJARLA EN MANOS DE UN MORTIFAGO.

Nunca había visto a Lupin tan furioso, miró hacia atrás, y después en el interior, era la enfermería sin ninguna duda, ¿qué pintaba él en ese escenario?

-Tío Draco.

Luna apareció al lado de Granger, esta también lo miró, y rápidamente bajó la mirada avergonzada, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

Tanto McGonagall como Lupin lo miraron:

-Señor Malfoy, entre y cierre la puerta.

Obedeció en el acto, mientras que miraba a su alrededor, no encontró ningún indicio de Potter por el lugar:

-¿Me mandó llamar?

-Sigo diciendo que esto no es lo adecuado.

-¿Conoces un candidato viable mejor?, no creo que deba recordarte que su seguridad es lo primero.

-Yo puedo...

-Tú, levantarías más sospechas y la atención de todo el mundo, ¿con qué razón justificamos que no te separes de ella ni a sol ni a sombra como precisamos que sea?

¿De qué estaban hablando?, ¿Abrían descubierto quién era Luna ya?

-¿Y Nym?

-Ella está a punto de tener a tú hijo, ¿quieres exponerla a ese peligro?

-Pero es que él.

Lupin lo señaló directamente furioso y sin dar crédito.

-¿Yo qué?

Lupin lo miró directamente y sin más caminó hasta él y lo agarró de la túnica con fuerza, se encontró con su cara a muy poca distancia.

-Tú, maldito Mortifago, más te vale que no le pase nada a ella, porque si llega a pasarle, puedo asegurarte que no seré el único en buscarte para matarte.

-¿Qué se cree que hace?, suélteme ahora mismo maldito Licántropo.

Como pudo se soltó del agarre de este, respiraba con cierta agitación y miraba a todas partes perdido, ¿qué demonios pasaba ahí?

-REMUS, No puedes amenazarlo de esa manera, necesitamos su ayuda, no que se niegue.

-Que lo haga, sería preferible.

-Por favor profesor Lupin, profesora McGonagall, no creo que sea necesario todo esto, yo puedo llevar perfectamente esto sola.

-Ya lo ha demostrado muy bien señorita Granger, ahora no vuelva a abrir la boca.

Granger se sentó de nuevo en la cama y calló en el acto, eso le extrañó, ¿por qué McGonagall la trataba tan fríamente?, se suponía que Granger era su alumna favorita, pero la miraba como si desease tenerla fuera de su vista.

-Señor Malfoy, usted solicitó ayuda de la orden en una ocasión para proteger a su sobrina, muy bien ha llegado el momento de devolver el favor prestado.

Miró hacía McGonagall enfadado, así que después de todo lo chantajearían:

-¿Qué se supone que quiere de mí?

Dijo entre dientes, no le agradaba para nada esa situación ante él:

-A partir de hoy y hasta nueva orden, será la sombra de la señorita Granger, deberá protegerla si llegase a sufrir algún enfrentamiento y sobre todo vigilar que no es atacada por supresa, si algo le pasa a la señorita Granger estando bajo su custodia, se le negará la posibilidad de volver a tener cerca a su sobrina.

Se quedó helado en el sitio, ¿él, la niñera de Granger?, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Se han vuelto locos, ¿por qué tengo que hacer de niñera de esa sangre sucia?

-Tío Draco, me prometiste que nunca más dirías esas palabras.

-Lo siento Luna, y bien, ¿por qué debería proteger a esa?

Dijo de forma despectiva y señalando a Granger, esta lo fulminó con la mirada, era evidente que le hacía la misma gracia que a él todo eso. Vale que se había ofrecido a ayudar a Potter con lo de la Oclumancia, incluso había comenzado a llevarse mejor con Granger, pero de ahí a soportarla a todas horas, eso era otro asunto.

-La situación ha cambiado, y creemos que el señor tenebroso desea poner sus manos sobre la señorita Granger.

-¿Y qué con eso?, no puede pedirme que soporte a Potter y Weasley, está claro que terminaríamos peleando a todas horas.

-No se le pide eso, sin embargo, sí que le eche un ojo y que si escucha o ve algo extraño, no dude en informarnos de momento. Si Potter y Weasley no la acompañan, usted será el encargado de estar con ella en todo momento.

-¿Por qué esto?, solo deben decirle al cara rajada de Potter que no se separe de ella, estará encantado con la noticia.

Todos a una lo miraron sorprendidos por su comentario, fastidiado se cruzó de brazos:

-¿A qué se debe su comentario señor Malfoy?

McGonagall parecía en cierto modo asustada por algo, y entonces comprendió la situación, o creyó entender:

-¿Acaso el señor tenebroso ya se enteró de que Potter está enamorado de ella?, por eso la puso en su principal punto de mira.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Escuchó que preguntaba Granger:

-Por favor, es evidente, lo extraño es que la comadreja no lo haya visto aún, ¿qué les das a tus amigos Granger?, quizás puedas dármelo a mí también y así averiguaré a que se debe todo.

Granger se puso en pie rápidamente y al llegar hasta su lado le cruzó la cara, golpeaba fuerte la miserable, y encima era la segunda vez que lo hacía, la miró fulminándola con la mirada:

-No pienso aceptar esto, es una locura, yo no...

-Entonces no volverá a ver a su sobrina señor Malfoy, o acepta el encargo o esas serán las consecuencias.

-Eso es...

Apretó los puños con fuerza dispuesto a maldecirlos a todos, cuando Luna le habló:

-¿Qué más te da?, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho, pero así podremos estar juntos, si dices que no, me prohibirán verte más.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿qué tal la fiebre?

Ella se encogió de hombros:

-Aún está, pero no tan alta como antes, me dieron una nueva poción y parece que ahora al menos me mantengo más despierta y mejor, no del todo, y también sigo algo cansada.

Le sonrió de medio lado y asintió a sus palabras:

-¿Lo sabe Potter?

Todos los presentes lo miraron con curiosidad, mientras que Luna le sonrió de medio lado, se levantó y corrió a su lado:

-No se lo han dicho aún, no me han dejado ir a verlo, dicen que hasta que no hablase contigo nada, además, creo que esta noche no durmió bien, o eso me ha dicho el profesor Lupin.

Miró a estos algo serio y declaró:

-¿Ahora se le llama no dormir bien?, tengo entendido que ya regresaron, ¿cómo les fue?

No es que sintiera real interés en ello, pero temía la reacción de Luna al respecto, Granger, lo miró sin comprender:

-¿Regresar de donde?, yo creía que estaban castigados.

-¿No lo sabes Granger?, eso sí que es una sorpresa, ¿cómo es que ninguno te dijo el castigo que la profesora Lestrange les puso?

-¿La profesora Lestrange?, ¿qué pinta esa en esto?, creí que usted o el director Snape los castigarían, ella...

-Es la nueva encargada de las medidas disciplinarias, cualquiera que deba ser castigado, ha de pasar por sus manos, nadie en todo el colegio tiene poder para pararla.

La voz de Lupin sonaba furiosa, y McGonagall la miraba con mirada seria, Granger sin embargo, miraba a McGonagall con pánico, se percató de que se llevaba una mano hacía el vientre y seguidamente se ponía blanca:

-Lo siento, yo...

Granger rápidamente echó a correr, la vio entrar en el baño y perderse de vista.

-¿Qué va a ser Malfoy?

-Lo hará, mi tío cumplirá, y verá profesor Lupin como no lo lamentara, tendrá que pedirle perdón después.

Luna, aunque apreciaba a Lupin, lo miraba con cierto enfado y tras decir esas palabras, agarró su mano y se la apretó con fuerza, ¿por qué demonios había dicho eso?, él no quería ser la niñera de Granger, más importante, no deseaba saber nada de todo eso. Si en verdad el señor tenebroso sabía lo que Potter sentía por Granger, era evidente que le estaban poniendo en el punto de mira del que había intentado salir.

Granger salió del baño en el mismo momento en que la puerta de la enfermería se abría, por esta aparecieron unas cuantas personas, Longbottom, venía cargando con Weasley, detrás de ellos, una de los que había llegado del pasado entró levitando por la puerta, otra chica que había visto por ahí en alguna ocasión, venía guiando a la chica con su varita.

Y justo detrás de ellas, venían la pobretona intentando ayudar a Potter.

El estado de todos ellos era lamentable, Luna, se soltó de su agarre y al ver a Potter corrió hasta ellos:

-¿Qué os ha pasado?

Escuchó que preguntaba Granger asustada, pudo ver como Longbottom dejaba a Weasley caer en una de las camas, y como se dejaba caer él mismo en una silla, lo vio llevarse una mano hacía el hombro y apretarlo con fuerza.

-Un pequeño paseo por Hosmeade, nada de importancia. -Escuchó que decía Longbottom sin más: -Como duele, maldita sea.

-Popy, te necesitamos aquí.

Escuchó que decía la profesora McGonagall algo alterada:

-Algo de ayuda por aquí no vendría nada mal.

Dijo la pobretona, intentando sostener a Potter, este negó y la apartó de él:

-No necesito ayuda de ninguna clase, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?, te dije que no quería venir a la enfermería.

-Harry, Madame Pomfrey necesita examinarte, esa herida en tu costado no tiene buena pinta.

-No es nada, si lo fuera no podría haber vuelto caminando, yo me largo de aquí.

-Harry, deja que te eche un vistazo, puede que tengas razón y no sea nada, pero es mejor prevenir.

El profesor Lupin se acercó a él, más cuando estaba a punto de tocar a Potter este se apartó de él:

-He dicho que no necesito que nadie me ayude, puedo perfectamente solo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Está enfadado, ¿quieres dejarlo ya?, eres un cabezota, pero así solo conseguirás que te duela más.

Todos miraron a Luna sorprendidos por su forma de hablar, sin hacer caso de la mirada enfadada que le lanzó Potter, se acercó a él y le cogió de la mano:

-¿Qué haces tú levantada?, suéltame Luna, he dicho que no es nada, estoy bien, así que...

Sin mediar palabra, Luna se giró, y golpeó a Potter en el costado, este aguantó el dolor estoicamente, más no pudo dejar de formar una mirada de puro dolor:

-Ya veo lo bien que estás.

Todos a una parecieron tensarse, era evidente que temían el temperamento de Potter, este tan solo miró a Luna y tras suspirar declaró:

-Está bien, lo haremos a tú manera, ¿vale?

Luna sonrió y tiró de él, este se sentó en una de las camas, mientras que se agarraba con fuerza el costado, miró hacía el mismo y se percató de que la túnica estaba rasgada, al igual que el chaleco y la camisa blanca, y que el lugar que él se sostenía, estaba cubierto de sangre, al igual que la mano que había estado apretando el lugar.

Frunció el ceño, porque además de la sangre, pudo percibir que parte de la zona estaba ennegrecida, ¿qué maldición le habían lanzado?

Madame Pomfrey atendió a todos con prisa a la par que despotricaba contra el director y Lestrange, el diagnostico de todos era dentro de la medida, favorable.

-¿Cómo os dejaron así?

-Solo querían jugar, parecía el juego del escondite, nos dijeron que debíamos recorrer todo el pueblo y regresar, por el camino nos atacaban.

Lestrange nos dijo que sería una cacería.

-Sin embargo no parecías tener nada serio.

-Eso es porque según ella, solo quería probarnos, quería saber nuestras facultades, conseguimos dejar a todos inconscientes.

Lupin escuchaba a Longbottom, mientras que McGonagall atendía a Weasley con ayuda de la pobretona, no pudo dejar de percatarse que Granger se mantenía lejos de Weasley y de Potter.

Sin embargo, su mirada no abandonaba a uno u otro, él, se había apartado y apoyado contra la pared a la espera de que pudiera marcharse de allí, por lo que no se perdía detalle de nada.

-Dos costillas rotas y un corte algo serio en la mejilla, sin embargo por lo demás está bastante bien.

Madame Pomfrey se encontraba atendiendo a la otra chica:

-¿De verdad?, ¿está bien entonces?

Escuchó que preguntaba Longbottom desde su lugar en la enfermería.

-Sí señor Longbottom, ahora deje que hagamos nuestro trabajo, ya cumplí con lo que me pidió y la atendí a ella primero.

Longbottom se acercó a Madame Pomfrey y esta lo obligó a quitarse la túnica y la camisa para poder examinar su herida mejor. Mientras la mujer se ocupaba de esta, tanto la pobretona como la profesora McGonagall acabaron con Weasley, y ambas se dispusieron a acercarse a Potter, quien se encontraba con Luna y la otra chica, ambas al lado de él.

Y ambas parecían disputarse la atención de este, era evidente que Luna ganaba, y eso fastidiaba bastante a la chica, que fulminaba a esta con la mirada.

De lo que no se estaba dando cuenta, es que ella misma estaba siendo fulminada con la mirada.

-Es su turno señor Potter, quítese la túnica que pueda ver la herida.

-Preferiría que quien me tratase fuese madame Pomfrey.

Su voz sonó seria y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a McGonagall, esta lo miró molesta:

-No estoy para juegos señor Potter, deje que lo atienda.

La pobretona se acercó a Potter y él, se apretó con fuerza el antebrazo, ¿es que no podía quedarse lejos de él?

-He dicho que quiero que me atienda Madame Pomfrey, o ella o nadie.

-Harry, no crees que estás siendo demasiado...-Potter fijó su mirada en Granger y esta calló en el acto, sin embargo de un momento a otro frunció el ceño y caminó hasta él: -¿Qué maldición te lanzaron?

Potter apartó la mirada de ella y no le respondió, McGonagall dio un paso para acercarse a él, sin embargo este se puso en pie y esta declaró:

-Muy bien, será Popy entonces, maldito cabezota.

-Aquí hay demasiada gente Minerva, necesito que se vayan todos los que se encuentren bien, no puedo trabajar tranquila sino.

-Está bien, ¿me sigues necesitando?

-No, todo estará bien.

McGonagall asintió y recogiendo su túnica declaró:

-Pues andando todos, señorita Vane, venga conmigo, preciso que me cuente lo que sucedió con exactitud, Remus, imagino que querrás escucharlo también, señor Malfoy recuerde lo que se le dijo, Señoritas Granger, Evans y Weasley, ya pueden marcharse.

Todos acataron las órdenes de McGonagall, sin rechistar, pese a que la pobretona aún intentó quedarse cerca de Potter.

Luna se acercó a este y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de él y salió por la puerta de la enfermería, se percató de que Potter se quedaba al pendiente de los movimientos de Luna y que seguidamente suspiraba, lo vio deshacerse de la túnica, y el resto de prendas, y cuando Pomfrey le ordeno apartar la mano de la herida este tan solo declaró:

-No puede decir nada de esto a nadie.

-¿De qué está hablando señor Potter?

-Si me entero de que alguien más lo sabe, le juro que haré lo imposible por que la echen de Hogwarts.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Madame Pomfrey, él, prefirió salir de allí, no deseaba meterse en nada más de en lo que estaba metido, sin habérselo buscado.

"_**OPV"**_

Toda ella hervía de furia, ¿cómo se había atrevido a humillarla de esa manera?, ¿cómo había sido capaz de citarla en el aula de siempre y estar acompañado?

¿Quién se creía que era para jugar con ella de esa manera?

¿Y ella?, esa sonrisa de superioridad y lasciva que bailaba en sus labios, apretó con fuerza los puños, ¿qué se creía esa serpiente?

Ninguno era consciente de lo enfadada que se encontraba, pero podían apostar a que lo sabrían, de eso no cabía duda. Su primera reacción al verlos juntos, había sido de sorpresa, pero cuando él la había despachado, diciéndole que tenía un encuentro mucho más apetecible, había salido de allí furiosa.

Sin embargo, ella era una Weasley, y no cualquier Weasley, no pensaba dejarse pisotear, y mucho menos manipular, si eso era lo que él quería, muy bien, así sería el juego:

-¿A dónde vamos Ginny?

-A jugar un poco.

-¿Y qué pasa con Potter?

Suspiró cansada, estaba harta de esa pregunta, sin embargo era normal que él la formulara, después de todo, la última vez que Harry la había besado, había sido en presencia de él.

Aun desconocía el motivo que lo había llevado a hacer tal cosa, pero le preguntaría, necesitaba ser consciente de porqué Harry, había hecho aquello, aunque algo le decía que la respuesta no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

Llegaron al pasillo que daba a la clase en la que ella y Malfoy solían encontrarse, en la que sin duda aún estaría revolcándose con esa maldita de Pansy.

-Entre Harry y yo, ya no hay nada, y lo más seguro es que no lo haya nunca más.

-¿Y estás bien con eso?

Lo miró por unos momentos, ¿estaba bien con eso?, era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban, de hecho, ni ella misma se lo había preguntado antes, ¿cuándo había dejado de importarle que Harry no le hiciera caso?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, ¿cuándo había empezado a importarle lo que el Slytherin hiciera y con quién?, asustada de sus preguntas, y para nada deseosa de encontrar una respuesta a las mismas, asintió a su pregunta:

-Pues si tú estás bien con ello, no seré yo quien me queje.

Sonrió tras sus palabras y la atrajo hacía él, en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto, sintió un cosquilleo recorrerla por todo el cuerpo, no era nada en comparación con los besos de Harry, y por mucho que le fastidiara admitirlo, ni mucho menos rozaban a lo que Malfoy conseguía que sintiera.

Sin embargo, no iba a apartarlo, por mucho que todo su cuerpo pareciera rechazarlo, por más que deseara abrir esa maldita puerta y sacar a Pansy de allí.

Cerró los ojos enfadada y profundizó el beso, ¿por qué no podía simplemente hacer como él y buscar un reemplazo de forma tan sencilla?

Justin, respondió sin vacilar a su provocación, y acabó apoyada en la pared, en cuanto sintió que comenzaba a acariciar su cuello lo supo.

No podía dejarlo continuar, no podía, ella no era así, sintió que unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y él, pareció notarlo también, pues se separó de ella y la miró, con cierto cuidado y algo de ternura, llevó uno de sus dedos hasta el lugar por el que caía una de sus lágrimas y se la retiró:

-No estás tan bien con ello, ¿verdad?

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y se sintió estúpida, él pensaba que era por Harry, que ella estaba intentando huir de lo que sentía por él, y ojala fuera el caso, estaba por decirle que sí, pues no creía poder contarle a nadie la verdad, cuando una de las puertas se abrió, por esta salió primero Pansy, con la camisa medio abierta y furiosa.

No tardó en verlos a ellos, muy juntos, y a Justin aún con su mano en su mejilla, la vio entrecerrar los ojos y mirarla furiosa:

-Espero que te aproveche Malfoy.

Sin más se marchó de allí, sin embargo ni ella ni Justin la vieron marcharse, pues Malfoy se encontraba en la puerta mirándolos a ambos.

El miedo la recorrió cuando sus fríos ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella, Justin, pareció sentir su temor, pues enseguida la abrazó contra él:

-Vámonos de aquí Ginny.

Lo escuchó decir, sintió como la cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella, sin embargo no era capaz de dar ni un solo paso, Malfoy la tenía clavada en el lugar. Justin se giró para mirarla en el preciso instante en que Malfoy caminó hasta ella.

De forma brusca, cogió su rostro y la besó con furia, Justin apretó su agarre en su mano, más supo que acababa de entender todo, el beso tal y como empezó fue cortado, incluso el mismo que le había dado inicio fue quien lo concluyó:

-Disfruta de la putita Flecher, no te servirá para más que follar una o dos veces, después de todo, en cuanto puede busca a un reemplazo. Por cierto, vigila que no se te escape, porque a la menor de cambio, corre a buscar a Potter.

Sin más la dejó allí plantada, con Justin aún sosteniendo su mano, en cuanto se perdió de vista, algo en ella cayó en un pozo, uno que no parecía tener fondo:

-Así que, después de todo, es con respecto a Malfoy a lo que no estás bien.

No lo miró, no deseaba ver la mirada que él pudiera lanzarle, no quería ver la decepción que vería en el resto del mundo cuando se supiera.

-¿No crees que te has manejado algo mal en todo esto?

Él parecía decidido a humillarla, así que enfadada se giró a mirarlo, más lo que encontró, no fue una mirada de reproche, y mucho menos de sanción, lo que Justin mostraba era una mirada de cierta compasión:

-¿Lo sabe alguien más?

-¿Saber qué?

-Que te has enamorado del peor enemigo de Harry, del hijo, del enemigo número uno de tu padre, de un mortifago.

Sin poder evitarlo rompió a reír:

-¿De qué estás hablando?, yo no me he enamorado de Malfoy, ¿cómo podría?, ¿no acabas de ver cómo me ha tratado y lo que ha dicho de mí?, ¿CÓMO PODRÍA QUERER A ALGUIEN ASÍ?

Justin no apartó su mirada de ella, y eso la enfadó aún más, intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero él lo consintió:

-No puedo dejarte sola ahora, no estás en condiciones.

-Yo estoy bien, así que ya puedes marcharte y dejarme sola.

-Quizás es lo que quieres hacerte creer a ti misma, pero Ginny, tus ojos no es eso lo que muestran, ni las lágrimas que no han dejado de bañar tú rostro desde el preciso instante en que Malfoy te ha despreciado de ese modo.

Si no te importase lo que este dijese, ¿por qué de tu reacción?, ¿no entiendes que si te duele es porque te importa?

Negó, no, lo que ella tenía con Malfoy era un juego, un maldito juego y nada más, no podía ser otra cosa, no podía, pues si lo era, significaría su separación de su familia, sería algo parecido a lo que la madre de Nymphadora había sufrido, incluso a lo que sus padres habían sufrido, por ser amantes de los muggels.

¿Quién iba a quererla si aceptaba el hecho de que se había enamorado de Malfoy?

Negó de nuevo, no, no, y no, sus hermanos iban a odiarla:

-Todo el mundo va a repudiarme.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y sintió como Justin la abrazaba, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

A su mente solo llegó un dicho que odió al instante, _**"quien juega con fuego, acaba quemándose".**_

Ella no se había quemado, si no que había ardido en las mismas.

"_**OPV"**_

Miró el cartel sin verlo en realidad, según le habían dicho, era el anuncio del siguiente partido de Quidditch, la verdad es que no le importaba demasiado, pocas cosas, le importaban ya.

Esperaba que el miserable de Colagusano hubiese servido, por una maldita vez en su vida, para algo útil, y que hubiese dado el recado que le había pedido entregar.

Pasó de largo sin darle importancia al anuncio y se dirigió la salida de la sala, era hora de cenar, agradecía el no haberse topado con nadie esa tarde, lo cierto es que no deseaba en lo más mínimo ver a nadie.

Elkins, quien ahora sabía era Lilian Evans, había intentado hablar con él, sin embargo la había ignorado por completo y se había largado de su lado, no quería saber nada de ellos, de ninguno, ni de los del pasado, ni de los de su tiempo, para él, ya nada importaba.

Por otra parte debía hablar con Luna, necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle la verdad, deseaba que ella supiera quién era él, al darse cuenta de lo que le había dolido que le ocultaran todo, él mismo había pensado en Luna.

¿Sabría ella quien era él ya?, él mismo había mantenido oculto su parentesco con ella por miedo a su reacción.

Al llegar al gran comedor se sentó a la mesa, pudo distinguir a Neville y también a Arian, o mejor dicho Alice, enfadado apartó la mirada de ellos, ¿cómo había sido capaz de reprocharle sobre las cartas y callarse algo así?, había deseado golpear a este con todas sus fuerzas, pero se había contenido, no pensaba dejar ver a nadie que sabía la verdad con respecto a ellos.

Si no querían que lo supiera, muy bien, él, no lo sabría. El plato apareció ante él y con desgana lo miró. No tenía hambre, sin embargo debía comer, las pociones que Madame Pomfrey le había facilitado, debían tomarse después de cada comida, y no podía dejar de tomarlas.

Removió con desgana el contenido del plato y pinchó un trozo de lechuga del mismo, iba a llevárselo a la boca cuando se percató de que dos personas se sentaban ante él.

Levantó un poco la vista, y se topó con dos corbatas de Ravenclaw ante él, al mirar a las dos personas soltó el tenedor enfadado. No obstante lo disimulo muy bien:

-Disfrutando de la comida imagino.

-Hasta hace un momento. –retiró el plato y se dispuso a marcharse, no tenía nada que hablar con ellos dos, pero él, no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, sintió que lo agarraba de la túnica, y miró la mano de este con odio.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo después de decir lo que había dicho de él?

Fijó sus ojos en los azules de él y vio que portaba una sonrisa, no parecía haberse percatado de la mirada de enfado que recorrió sus facciones:

-¿Viste a quien te enfrentas en el partido de la semana que viene?

Lo miró sin comprender.

-Al fin tendremos un enfrentamiento entre nuestros equipos, ¿no te parece genial?, en esa ocasión jugaré de buscador, deseo que ese partido sea memorable.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, así que su próximo partido era contra Ravenclaw, y él jugaría, muy bien, pensaba disfrutar ese partido, sí que lo haría.

Se soltó de su agarre y sin decirle una sola palabra se marchó de allí, en ese partido, James Potter, afianzaría su deseo de no haberlo conocido.

_**Si al final me ingresaran, me dedicaré a escribir los capítulos y si me es posible le pediré prestada a mí hermana la tablet de nuevo para subirlos ;)**_


	22. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

_**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus lecturas, espero que la espera os merezca la pena con este capítulo.**_

_**Hpkaren: **Hola, gracias por el apoyo y el comentario, espero lo disfrutes, nos vemos muy pronto si todo sigue como hasta ahora, buybuy y ya me dirás tú opinión al respecto._

_**Nan: **Hola, tranquila, no pasa nada, tú a tu ritmo ;) sé que aunque no comentes siempre estás ahí y lees, así que según vayas pudiendo._

_Espero disfrutes de todos los caps con los que te obsequio hoy, de todas y cada una de las historias que lees, me temo que Compromisos tendrá que espera, la computadora de nuevo dijo adiós, me temo que esta vez para mucho tiempo, hasta que consiga otra placa madre que cuadre con mi ordenador._

_Intentaré dar con una lo antes posible, sino ajustaré otro pc y cambiaré el disco duro o lo conectaré para sacar la info del mismo, mientras tanto tendréis que esperar un poco, al parecer dios o quien quiera no desea que de fin a la historia ;)_

_Espero disfrutes de este cap, y pásate por No intervendremos, la verdad es que he hecho algo parecido a lo que he hecho con esta, rescribí la historia, y creo que está quedando mejor, subiré lo que tengo hasta ahora a Potterfics, y si me dices que te gusta más, la cambio definitivamente._

_Si bien he cambiado cosas, no es un cambio tan drástico como con este, bueno ya me dirás que te parece esa nueva versión ;)_

_Ahora a leer Buybuy _

_**Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw:**_

Furia sin contención era lo que corroía sus entrañas, llevaba una semana entera maldiciendo a todo el que se topaba con él, incluso había tenido más de una detención.

En ese preciso instante se encontraba acompañado de Luna y Granger, ¿por qué demonios debía vigilar a esta?, tenerla cerca lo irritaba lo indecible y lo peor era que ella parecía querer evaluarlo.

-¿Piensas cargar esa cara siempre que estés en mi compañía?

-No es por tú compañía, lleva así cosa de una semana. –miró enfadado a Luna por darle información innecesaria a esta.

-¿Y que se supone que te pasa?

-¿Qué te importa?

Respondió despectivamente a la par que cogía de la mesa uno de los tantos libros que la ocupaban, miró el título y molesto lo dejó caer en la misma con cierto desprecio:

-Odio este lugar, ¿pensáis quedaros mucho aquí?

-Tenemos deberes que hacer, y tú deberías hacer tus tareas también.

-Ya las tengo hechas.

Recibió una mirada sorprendida por parte de Granger y rápidamente dejó de mirarla, ¿por qué tenía que aceptar todo eso?, se cruzó de brazos y miró a la puerta de la enfermería, en cuanto hizo eso lo lamentó.

Sintió el agarre de sus dedos cerrarse en su antebrazo y como su enfado crecía, lo peor fue ver que la maldita caminaba precisamente hacía la mesa que ellos ocupaban.

-¿Cuándo se supone que hiciste la tarea?, no la han puesto esta mañana.

-No fue al gran comedor a la hora de la comida, imagino que se encerró en su cuarto y ya.

¿Por qué no se callaba?

-Luna, por muy raro que te parezca, ella y yo nos odiamos a muerte, ¿podrías dejar de contarle cosas que no le importan en absoluto?

-Si no le importasen no preguntaría, ¿qué más te da?

-No le interesan y ya.

-Hermione, quería hablar contigo de un asunto importante, ¿te importa? –la voz de ella lo hizo enfadar aun más, y cuando la miró se encontró con sus ojos fijos en él, estos destilaban enfado, pero seguramente no tenían ni punto de comparación con el odio y desprecio que mostraban los suyos propios.

Era evidente que la pobretona deseaba hablar con Granger a solas, iba a levantarse contento de poder largarse de allí cuando Luna le susurró:

-No están ni Harry ni Ron con ella, no puedes irte sin más.

-¿Qué querías Ginny?

-Es privado puedes venir un instante.

Sintió la mirada de Granger en él y eso lo enfadó, acababa de recordar que ella era quizás la única persona que sabía sobre sus encuentros. Tras esa mirada se puso en pie y se alejó con la pobretona de allí:

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?

Rápidamente centró su mirada en el indeseable de Fletchley, que se había quedado allí de pie a la espera de que la Weasley regresara, al verlo mirar a Luna se enfadó:

-Me llamo Luna, ¿quién eres tú?

-Soy Justin Fletchley, un amigo de Ginny.

Soltó un bufido molesto, ¿un amigo?, ja, ese despreciable se la tiraba seguramente, y ese pensamiento lo obligó a fulminarlo con la mirada, ¿quién se creía para tocarla siquiera?

Ante ese pensamiento maldijo por lo bajo, ¿y qué le importaba a él?

-¿Tú eres Justin?

Rápidamente miró a Luna, esta había sonado entre sorprendida y disgustada, ¿de qué podía conocer a este ella?

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?, ¿nos conocemos ya?

-No creo, pero tampoco te sientas en la obligación de hacerlo, no me simpatizas en lo más mínimo.

No pudo evitarlo y rompió a reír, la cara de Fletchleyante las palabras de ella, era indescriptible, estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo hiriente, cuando fue cortado por otra persona.

-LUNA.

La voz de Potter sonaba entre sorprendida y divertida, rápidamente Luna lo miró tras pegar un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa, él mismo miró a Potter, caminaba hacía ella con expresión seria.

-Potter.

Tanto él como Fletchley dijeron el apellido de este en forma de saludo, más este no pareció tomar en consideración el devolver el saludo:

-¿A qué ha venido eso enana?

Luna frunció el ceño al sentir la mano de este revolverle el pelo:

-No me cae bien la gente que quiere algo que no es suyo.

-¿Y por qué se supone que entro en esa categoría?

-Molly no es tuya y nunca lo será.

Todos a una miraron a Luna extrañados:

-¿Molly?

Preguntó Fletchley sin entender, y ella pareció percatarse de que había metido la pata y tras pensar un momento declaró:

-Ella, Ginny, me confundí de nombre.

Fletchley pareció tensarse, miró hacía Potter en primera instancia y después lo fulminó con la mirada a él:

-¿Y según tú pequeña, quién sí es merecedor de ella?

Luna lo miró por unos instantes e iba a hablar de nuevo cuando Potter intervino:

-Luna, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo, ¿me acompañas?

-¿Importante?

Preguntó curiosa, él asintió y ella lo miró a él por un instante, frustrado al saber que se iba a quedar solo en compañía de Granger, pero viendo en los ojos de ella que deseaba acompañarlo asintió, recibió una sonrisa de ella y un beso en la mejilla mientras decía:

-Ahora vuelvo tío.

Potter y ella se alejaron de allí, mientras que él y Fletchley se quedaban mirándose uno al otro, ¿Cuánto tardaría Granger en regresar?, cogió de nueva cuenta un libro de encima de la mesa y decidió ignorar al tipo ante él:

-¿Tío?, ¿cómo es posible que Potter se acerque a alguien de tú familia así como así?

Esa era una buena pregunta, aunque él cambiaría el orden de los nombres, ¿cómo él había terminado siendo importante para esa pequeña?

En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza contestarle, así que abrió el libro y se puso a pasar las páginas con desgana:

-¿Se supone que tú serías el indicado para Ginny?, ¿o se refería directamente a Potter?

Seguramente Luna hablaba de Potter, después de todo ella era consciente del romance que existía entre esos dos, aunque era evidente que ella no era la madre de Luna, pues ella misma se lo había dicho, incluso le había afirmado que la pobretona era su tía.

Algo que no cuadraba mucho en su mente, pues si él era su tío, la rubia de Ravenclaw también y la pobretona, ¿quién demonios era su madre?, no había ni una sola persona que encajara en familiar de ellos tres.

-Seguramente habla de Potter, es una pena que la pequeña piense eso, pues se va a llevar una decepción al ver que Ginny y yo estamos perfectamente juntos.

Pasó la siguiente hoja intentando ignorarlo, ¿perfectamente juntos?, una nueva hoja fue pasada:

-Esta semana con ella ha sido inolvidable, nunca antes había estado así con nadie, no tengo nada que reprochar.

¿Había pasado de hoja?, miró la misma y se encontró con una imagen:

-Los paseos por el castillo, verla en el entrenamiento de quidditch, hacer con ella la tarea y sobre todo estar a cada instante con ella…

Fletchley seguía hablando, y él no había sido capaz de pasar a la siguiente página, la misma imagen seguía ante él:

-Y esas pequeñas manos de ella, su forma de sonreír ante algo que le agrada, o ese brillo en sus ojos marrones cuando…

-Café.

Dijo sin pensar y pasando la hoja al fin, Fletchley pareció quedarse callado por unos segundos para decir:

-¿Café?

-Sus ojos no son marrones, son color café, y su sonrisa no es para demostrar que algo le agrada sino para decirte que dejes de hablar de ello.

Sin pensar cerró el libro y se puso en pie, encaró al idiota ante él y declaró:

-Y te aconsejo que hagas eso exactamente, que dejes de hablar ya, o te callaré yo.

Fletchley sonrió y se cruzó de brazos ante él:

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?, ¿acaso no sabes perder?

-¿Perder? –sonrió de medio lado y copió su postura, no obstante su cara no mostraba ni un atisbo de diversión: -¿En qué se supone que perdí Fletchley?

-Ginny, ella…

-No es nada que a mí me importe, esa pobretona no tiene ni un mínimo de mi atención.

Fletchley soltó una risa burlándose de él ante sus palabras y seguidamente añadió:

-En ese caso te gustará saber que lo mismo pasa con ella, y que ahora está muy dispuesta a estar conmigo y con nadie más.

Apretó sus puños, estaba que saltaba, pero su rostro no lo dejó ver:

-Espero lo disfrutes Fletchley, ya te lo dije el otro día.

-Y seguí tu consejo, de hecho cada día lo sigo, cada tarde es inolvi…

No terminó la frase, ¿la razón?, se encontró con un puño en toda la cara, cual no fue su sorpresa al percatarse que era su puño el que se había estrellado en la cara de Fletchley.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES MALFOY?

La voz de ella lo enfadó aún más, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, Fletchley, se encontraba mirándolo divertido, mientras que la pelirroja acudía hasta él y revisaba su mejilla, estuvo a punto de encontrar de nuevo el rostro de este, cuando sintió que alguien agarraba su brazo.

Enseguida se encontró con los ojos achocolatados de Granger, ella parecía advertirle que no era buena idea continuar con eso, y frustrado se percató de que tenía razón, se soltó del agarre de ella y molesto salió de la biblioteca, ¿qué estaba pasándole?

"_**OPV"**_

-¿Qué querías decirme?

La voz de Luna lo obligó a mirarla, caminaba a su lado y parecía curiosa, la miró por unos instantes, ¿era buena idea decirle todo?, no estaba realmente seguro de si hacerlo o no.

-Luna, ¿podrías decirme que sabes de mí?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-No sé, siento que no te he contado nada de mí, y quizás tengas algunas preguntas.

Ambos siguieron caminando, habían llegado a los jardines de Hogwarts.

-Lo cierto es que sí que hay algo que me gustaría saber.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Cada vez que me contaban historias de ti, me hablaban de todas tus hazañas y demás, pero nunca me han hablado de tu familia.

¿Su familia?, ¿qué familia?, él realmente no tenía ninguna, y a los únicos que podía llamar familia lo habían traicionado o no querían acercarse a él.

-No tengo a nadie a quien poder llamar familia Luna.

-¿Y tus padres?

Detuvo sus pasos unos segundos y negó, ¿por qué tenía que preguntar justamente eso? Miró hacía el lago y fijo su vista en el árbol en el que solía apoyarse para admirarlo mejor.

-Ven.

Luna la siguió enseguida, ambos se sentaron y miraron el lago, respiró hondo y comenzó a decirle:

-¿Sabes por qué Voldemort quiere matarme?

-Según mama, eres un incordio.

No pudo evitar romper a reír:

-Si bueno, podría decirse que para él si lo soy. Mira Luna, mis padre murieron cuando yo tenía un año de edad, no llegué a conocerlos. A raíz de eso, el profesor Dumbledore me dejó bajo el cuidado de la hermana de mi madre, mi tía Petunia, pero ella aborrecía todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia.

Por eso no es que me apreciara mucho. A los once años, creyendo que mis padres habían muerto debido a que mi padre conducía borracho, desconocía absolutamente todo lo relacionado con la magia.

Cada vez que hacía algo extraño, como que mi tía me hiciera un corte de pelo ridículo y al día siguiente volviera a tener la misma melena, o aparecer en el tejado de la escuela intentando esquivar a mi primo y sus amigotes, o un sinfín de cosas diferentes, era severamente castigado.

Yo no comprendía cómo hacía esa clase de cosas, y mucho menos porque ellos me odiaban por ello, llegué a creer que era un monstruo horrible que merecía lo que ellos hacían.

Solía dormir en una alacena y me dedicaba a ayudar a mí tía en los que aceres de la casa, nunca recibí un regalo decente en ninguna de las festividades.

Luna estaba callada a su lado, cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó al lago, seguidamente cogiendo otra añadió:

-El día que cumplí once años, y tras tener una semana de locura, un hombre enorme apareció derribando la puerta de la casa donde dormíamos, este me entregó una carta y un pastel, el primer pastel que me daban en mi vida.

Hagrid fue quien lo hizo.

Luna miró en dirección a donde él le estaba señalando, la cabaña de Hagrid:

-¿Hagrid fue a buscarte?

Asintió a sus palabras:

-Así es, él fue quien me dijo que era un mago, y que pertenecía a este mundo. También fue quien me reveló que mis padres también pertenecían a este mundo y que murieron asesinados por Voldemort.

-¿Voldemort los mato?, ¿por qué?

-Digamos que también fueron un incordio, el caso es, que este intentó acabar conmigo, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Por qué quería matarte?

-Terminar el problema.

-¿Y por qué no te deja en paz?, ¿cuántas veces a intentado acabar contigo ya?, según las historias de mi madre han sido muchas.

-Creo que van cinco intentos fallidos.

-¿Cinco?

Asintió a sus palabras y pudo percibir la sorpresa en su rostro:

-¿Cómo eran tus padres?

Frunció el ceño, ¿no podía preguntar sobre otro asunto?

-Por lo que me han dicho, mi madre era una mujer extraordinaria y brillante, sus ojos son iguales a los míos y su cabello pelirrojo, según me dijo Ollivanders, era estupenda en pociones y encantamientos.

También sé que era una persona responsable, nada más.

Mi padre por el contrario era un busca problemas, se la pasaba haciendo bromas por todas partes, algunas para nada inocentes. Según todo el mundo, me parezco a él en el físico, pelo negro revuelto, no obstante sus ojos eran castaños.

-No sabes mucho.

Se encogió de hombros, era cierto, no sabía demasiado, pero tras ver que a ellos no parecía interesarles el conocerlo mejor, él tampoco se molestaría en conocerlos a ellos.

-Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La miró extrañado por haber susurrado la pregunta:

-¿De qué se trata?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se aferró a sus propias manos:

-Si supieras algo importante, pero te han pedido que no lo cuentes, pues podría ser peligroso, ¿qué harías?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, ¿podría Luna querer decirle quien era?

-¿Peligroso en qué sentido?

-En el peor, si Voldemort llegase a enterar…

Dejó de escucharla en el acto, sintió que un miedo inmenso creció en su interior, Voldemort, se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle, no podía sincerarse con Luna, de hecho ya de por sí el saber él mismo quien era ella, la ponía en peligro.

Se percató de que esta seguía hablando, y no obstante no escuchaba lo que decía, él era consciente de la identidad de Luna y también de los del pasado, ¿podría ocultarlo?, tenía que impedir que este se enterase y lo más importante, no podía decirle nada a Luna sobre quien era él.

Al menos hasta asegurarse de que Voldemort no podía enterarse, no obstante una frase atravesó su mente como un latigazo.

"_-Pues lo es, Potter."_

NO.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando fue a ver la casa de Godrig con Luna, cuando descubrió quien era ella, cuando tras pensar que era imposible que ella fuese su hija, este le respondió con esas palabras.

Rápidamente y asustado se alejó de ella, un pensamiento lo envolvió, ¿era posible que ese despreciable la hubiese traído hasta ese tiempo?, ¿podría haber traído también a los del pasado?, ¿era así como habían llegado?, ¿cómo es que él era consciente de la identidad de Luna?, ¿cómo era posible que supiese que ella era su futura hija?

-¿Qué te ocurre?

La voz asustada de ella lo obligó a intentar calmarse, debía protegerla, ¿pero cómo?, enseguida recordó que había aceptado la proposición de Voldemort, y se tranquilizo, este le había asegurado que si se unía a él, salvaría a quién él desease salvar.

Con sus ojos fijos en los de Luna, fue el primer nombre que añadió a la lista.

"_**OPV"**_

-Lil, ¿estás bien amiga?

-Cinco veces Lice, ha intentado matarlo cinco veces.

-Pero no lo ha logrado Lil, y eso es lo importante, pese a todos sus intentos, ese despreciable no ha conseguido acabar con él.

Miró a su mejor amiga, ella no parecía percatarse de lo importante de esa frase, ¿por qué Voldemort centraría tantos intentos en matar a un muchacho?

-Lice no te das cuenta.

-¿De qué Lil?, ¿qué sucede?

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos a la par que decía:

-Lice, ¿por qué Voldemort intentaría por todos los medios acabar con mi hijo?, ¿por qué no dejarlo en paz y ya?

Alice la miró desconcertada sin pillar el punto, ambas se habían marchado a su cuarto tras escuchar la conversación que Harry mantenía con la sobrina de Malfoy.

-No lo sé amiga, quizás Neville…

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?, puede que él sepa algo.

-Puedo intentarlo Lil, pero según Neville, él no es un gran amigo de tu hijo y el resto, de hecho por lo que me explica a veces, él se unió más a ellos en quinto año.

-Inténtalo por favor.

-Lo haré, pero ahora debo marcharme, y creo que tú también, me imagino que estarás deseosa de ver este partido de Quidditch.

Ante esas palabras la miró desconcertada, Alice sabía que no le agradaba el Quidditch:

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Cómo, no lo sabes?, hoy jugamos contra Gryffindor, James solicitó ser el buscador en este partido. Lily, hoy nos enfrentamos contra el equipo de Harry.

Un pequeño cosquilleo la recorrió, así que James y Harry jugarían por primera vez uno contra el otro, sonrió de medio lado, no pensaba faltar a ese partido.

Acompañó a Alice a los vestuarios, encontrándose por el camino con el resto de los jugadores, en cuanto localizó a quien le interesaba no dudo en correr a su lado:

-Harry, Harry, he venido a verte jugar.

Este ni siquiera le sonrió, tan solo hizo una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza:

-Seguro que sí, si me perdonas, he de salir al campo.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente conmigo?

-Nada.

Declaró secamente y sin más la esquivó y se marchó por el camino que lo llevaba al campo de Quidditch.

-¿Os habéis peleado?

La voz de James le llegó desde atrás:

-Ojala fuera eso, no sé qué demonios le pasa.

-Tranquila, le bajaré un poco los humos en el partido. –al girarse para mirarlo, se encontró con los labios de este, enseguida respondió al beso: -Deséame mucha suerte.

-Lo siento, pero esta va con otra persona.

Dijo mirando de reojo al campo, James siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño:

-Y lo peor es que no me puedo enfadar.

Sonrió feliz, y le regalo un beso en la mejilla derecha para después marcharse a las gradas, en mitad del camino paró en seco, ¿y a qué grada iba?

-¿Confusa?

La voz de Hermione le llegó desde atrás, cuando se giró se la encontró acompañada de Malfoy y la sobrina de este.

-Hola, ¿cómo es que estáis juntos?

-Cosas que pasan, ¿por qué estás aquí parada?

-No estoy muy segura de a qué equipo animar.

-Me temo que ese problema lo tienen más de una persona. ¿Qué te parece acompañarme a mí?

La voz de Severus la sorprendió, y no fue a la única, pues todos los presentes se tensaron en el acto, exceptuando la sobrina de Malfoy:

-¿Puedo acompañarlo yo también?

Dijo la niña sin más, Severus la miró desconcertado y ella sonrió:

-Por supuesto que sí.

Le dijo a la niña, mientras recibía una mirada reprochadora por parte de Severus, ella rompió a reír:

-No seas huraño Sev, y disfrutemos de este partido.

-Ojala se estrellen ambos buscadores.

Declaró este sin más, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras que Malfoy parecía no estar muy seguro de saber que pintaba allí, y mucho menos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Juntos llegaron a las gradas de Hufflepuff, y cada cual se colocó en un sitio diferente, ella y Severus se embarcaron en una animada charla mientras daba comienzo el partido.

-¿Quieres sentarte mejor aquí Luna?

Escuchó que preguntaba Malfoy, ella prestó atención a las tres personas a su lado, no obstante, en cuanto el partido dio comienzo toda su atención se lo llevo el mismo.

Sus ojos solo se fijaban en dos figuras que sobrevolaban el campo, parecían estar pensando exactamente lo mismo pues volaban casi igual. De repente algo pasó que ambos se pararon en seco uno enfrente del otro y parecían estar discutiendo en mitad del campo.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?

Escuchó que decía Severus a su lado, de repente Malfoy, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la barandilla.

-¿En qué está pensando Potter?, tiene la Smith ante sus narices y no la coge.

Prestó atención al campo y se percató de que era cierto, no obstante ni Harry ni James parecían haberla notado.

-Evans la ha visto.

Escuchó que decía Hermione poniéndose de pie.

Sin embargo la forma en que se lanzó hacía Harry no parecía ser la más segura:

-No la ha visto, quiere derribar a Potter de su escoba.

Un pitido se escuchó en el campo en cuanto James colisionó contra Harry en el aire, el segundo había quedado agarrado de una mano de la escoba de milagro.

-¿En qué está pensando?

Escuchó que decía Hermione furiosa, Malfoy a su vez miraba de reojo a Luna que no parecía dejar de mirar al campo más específicamente a Harry en su escoba.

Tanto Ginny Weasley como su hermano Ron, llegaron al lado de Harry en tiempo record, Ron lo ayudó a subir a su escoba.

Se sancionó a Ravenclaw con dos tiros libres para Gryffindor y una advertencia para James.

Miró a James furiosa, pero se encontró con que este fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, mientras que Harry sonreía socarronamente, ¿qué estaba pasando entre esos dos?

El partido siguió su curso, no obstante se palpaba en el ambiente la enemistad entre ambos buscadores, de repente Granger pareció comenzar a sentirse mal:

-Yo, tengo que… ahora vuelvo.

Sin más echó a correr con una mano tapando su boca. Enseguida se percató que Malfoy miraba hacía el campo y maldiciendo la siguió. ¿Por qué últimamente esos dos estaban siempre juntos?

-Ahora vuelvo.

Y sin más se puso en pie para seguirla de cerca.

Divisó a Malfoy entrando en el baño de mujeres, lo cual le sorprendió bastante, no obstante lo siguió, y apoyándose donde la puerta se quedó a escuchar:

-Maldita sea Granger, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Escuchó como Hermione parecía vomitar y tras unos instantes escuchó que salía del lavabo.

-Me encuentro algo indispuesta eso es todo.

-Llevas dando esa excusa toda la maldita semana, estoy arto de tener que seguirte a los lavabos de mujeres cada dos por tres.

-¿Qué más te da a ti?, lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia.

-Me guste o no, lo es, te recuerdo que soy como tu maldito guardaespaldas.

-No por decisión mía eso te lo aseguro, por tu culpa Ron se la pasa evitándome, cree que tengo algo contigo.

Malfoy rompió a reír:

-Definitivamente el Weasley es un ciego, no es a mí a quien debería temer, sino a su querido amigo Potter.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?, porque no sé yo si a Ron le agradará mucho enterarse de tus encuentros con su hermana pequeña.

-Eso se terminó Granger. Entre la pobretona y yo no hay nada, no obstante tú sí que deberías preocuparte, después de todo esa ilusa está obsesionada con el elegido, tu amorcito.

-Harry no es mi amorcito Malfoy, es…

-¿Entonces por qué todo esto?, tiene que haber una razón de peso para tener que estar cuidando de ti. Es evidente que tiene que ver con Potter, ¿por qué sino Voldemort te tomaría como un objetivo?, lo único que mueve a ese despreciable a fijarse en una sangre sucia es que pueda sacar algún provecho de ello. Y el único motivo que podría llevarlo a querer tenerte, es conseguir de rebote a Potter para él.

-¿Conseguir a Harry?, ¿de qué estás hablando Malfoy?, Voldemort desea a Harry muerto, no con él.

-No es eso lo que le dijo la última vez que se encontraron Granger, este le ofreció un trato a Potter, en el que solo pedía una cosa, tenerlo como su aprendiz. Creo que está pensando en convertir a Potter en el próximo señor tenebroso.

¿Sabes?, desde niño me habían hablado de Potter, pero no como el salvador del mundo, sino como el que quizás podría relevar al señor tenebroso, pues, ¿quién con un año de edad se ha salvado de un Avara Kedabra o a vencido al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos? Los mortifagos creían posible que Potter se convirtiese en alguien a quien seguir ciegamente.

Su respiración se cortó en el acto, ¿Harry aprendiz de Voldemort?, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?

-Eso es…

De improvisto Hermione volvió a vomitar, escuchó como Malfoy maldecía y al asomarse, se percató de que obligaba a Hermione a inclinarse hacia delante y colocaba una mano en su frente apartando así de camino su pelo.

-Ahora enserio Granger, no puedes seguir creyendo que me voy a tragar siempre tus estúpidas excusas, ¿qué demonios te sucede?, ¿acaso te han lanzado una maldición o algo?, la única vez que vi a una persona en un estado parecido al tuyo, fue cuando mi madre…

Se calló en el acto y ella se atrevió a mirar al interior del lugar, Malfoy se había separado de Hermione y miraba su vientre:

-¿Estás embarazada?

-¿De qué estás hablando?, eso es imposible yo no…

Volvió a tener arcadas, no obstante no parecía tener nada más para dejar salir, mientras que Malfoy decía:

-Hace unos años, mi madre quedó embarazada por segunda vez, pero tras los tres primeros meses, después de estar casi todos los días vomitando y encontrándose mal, comiendo más de lo habitual y pálida, tuvo un aborto.

¿Es eso?, ¿estás embarazada?

Sorprendida vio como Hermione apartaba la mirada de Malfoy y miraba hacia otro lado:

-No lo sabe nadie, bueno, solo McGonagall, la enfermera, Remus y su esposa.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?, se supone que esto es considerado motivo de expulsión de Hogwarts, además, ¿por qué ocultarlo tan celosamente?

-No quieren que Lestrange se entere, es la nueva encargada de las medidas disciplinarias, consideran que podría torturarme hasta hacerme perder al bebe. No soy muy del agrado de tu tía Malfoy.

-Eso no me explica porque tengo que estar yo de niñera.

Pudo ver como Hermione se conseguía poner en pie, el color parecía haber vuelto a su rostro y parecía que las nauseas habían terminado por pasar.

-Yo tampoco termino de entenderlo.

-Pienso que con tener a tu pobretón y a Potter cerca bastaría.

-Ninguno sabe de mi estado.

Eso pareció pillar por sorpresa a Malfoy:

-¿Ni siquiera Weasley?, ¿por qué él desconoce el hecho de que va a ser padre?, ¿piensas ocultárselo?

Vio como Hermione se mordía el labio inferior después de lavarse la cara y se miraba al espejo, Malfoy la miró a trabes del mismo. De repente este abrió los ojos al máximo y retrocedió:

-No, no es posible, o maldita seas Granger, ¿por qué me habéis metido a mí en esto?

-Yo no he metido a nadie, McGonagall consideró que eras el más indicado.

-¿Y eso por qué?, maldita sea, no me agradas y Potter mucho menos, por qué diantres tengo que ser yo quien se encargue de cuidar a su bastar…

Calló sus palabras y su respiración se agito:

-Maldita manipuladora, lo sabe, lo sabe y la muy bruja por eso lo ha hecho.

-¿Lo sabe?, ¿qué sabe?

-Nada, maldita sea, nada, será mejor que volvamos cuanto antes a las gradas.

-No espera, Malfoy, ¿de quién estabas hablando, y de qué?

Un pitido alargado los sobresaltó a los tres, este anunciaba el final del partido, al ver que los dos se acercaban echó a correr, ¿qué se supone que significaba todo eso?, ¿era posible que él bebe que Hermione esperaba fuese de su hijo?

Ese pensamiento la dejó unos instantes sin respiración, pues si eso era así, quería decir que Hermione portaba a su futuro nieto o nieta. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, solo tenía diecisiete años, y ya iba a ser abuela, bueno técnicamente ella no, su yo futura, la que estaba muerta, la que nunca llegaría a conocer a esa criatura.

Un sudor frío la envolvió, ¿acaso habían sido llevados a ese tiempo, para darles la oportunidad de poder conocer a las personas, con las que se les negaría vivir en el futuro? En cuanto llegó al campo de Quidditch se detuvo en seco, ambos equipos rodeaban a dos figuras que parecían decididas a molerse a palos.

De improvisto, Severus apareció en escena acompañado por Remus, ambos apartaron a la gente y ante ella se encontró con que Harry y James se encontraban en el suelo peleándose.

Severus cogió a Harry de la túnica de Quidditch y tiró de él con fuerza para lanzarlo contra Remus que lo sujeto en el acto, James por su parte se puso en pie solo, y parecía dispuesto a lanzarse de nuevo contra Harry.

-Maldito miserable, ¿quién te has creído que eres?

-Solo atrévete a acercarte una sola vez a mí y te lo demostraré.

-Harry, ya está bien.

Escuchó que decía Remus mientras sostenía a este con todas sus fuerzas, Harry lo miró furioso:

-Y tú suéltame, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme.

Como pudo consiguió soltarse del agarre de este y tras fulminar a James con los ojos se marchó de allí, no sin antes recoger su escoba.

"_**OPV"**_

-Así que aquí te escondes.

Se apoyó en la pared mientras lo observaba mirar desde la torre de astronomía, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse el uniforme de Quidditch, eran cerca de las diez de la noche y ni había bajado a cenar. Cuando escuchó su voz, se giró rápidamente a mirarlo:

-Sirius, ¿qué haces en Hogwarts?

-Vine a verte jugar, estaba en las gradas con Remus, ¿qué se supone que te pasó?

Apartó la mirada de él y volvió a mirar hacía el exterior, no obstante vio como este se aferraba al alfeizar con ambas manos.

-No fue mas que una discusión, ya esta.

-No me pareció eso, y mucho menos después de cómo trataste a Remus.

-Estaba enfadado sí, ¿tú nunca lo estás?, es más, ¿qué haces aquí?, se supone que nadie debía saber que estás…

Calló sus palabras, y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, era evidente que pese a querer tratarlo igual que a Remus, no lo conseguía, él, le importaba demasiado.

-Eres muy simpático ¿sabes?, sin duda igualito a tu madre. Respondiendo a tus preguntas desagradecido, vine como te dije a verte jugar, y sobre lo de que nadie sepa que regresé, no fue una decisión tomada por mí, sino por Remus y el resto, lo cual significa que carece de valor.

Ya fui manejado bastante estos años atrás, ahora tomaré las riendas de mi vida, y en ellas estás tú y tus problemas y preocupaciones.

Eso pareció calmarlo, lo vio suspirar y maldecir por lo bajo, para seguidamente quedarse callado:

-¿Qué te traes con Evans?, es la primera vez que te veo tan molesto.

-Solo, no lo nombres.

La voz con la que habló lo desconcertó, ¿qué se supone que pasaba?

-¿Qué harás?, ¿Lucharás entonces?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio absoluto, esperando a que este le volviese a hablar, según le había estado diciendo Remus, Harry, lo necesitaba y al parecer mucho. Su amigo licántropo había estado esos últimos días de los nervios, ya no solo porque Nymphadora estaba teniendo contracciones y dolores, sino por algún motivo que no había querido decirle.

Por su parte su mente, había conseguido estructurar todo en su sitio, y sabía que en esos momentos debía estar al lado de Harry, pues en breves no podría seguir ahí. No Estaba muy seguro de cuando sería el día, solo que no faltaba mucho, agradecía haber aparecido antes de que todo saliera al revés.

-Sirius, ¿puedo contar contigo?

Esa pregunta lo desconcertó, miró a este un momento, y tras unos segundos de observarlo, se fijó en un sobre que sostenía entre sus manos, ¿cuándo le había llegado?, ¿lo había tenido en todo ese tiempo?

- Siempre, no dudes de eso.

Vio como formaba una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y asintiendo declaró:

-¿Si supieras algo que me concierne, me lo harías saber?

-¿Algo que te concierne?, ¿a qué te refieres Harry?

-No es nada en concreto, solo deseo saber si tú me contarías todo, fuese lo que fuese, sin importar lo peligroso que pudiera resultar para ti y para mí.

-Creo que respondí a esa pregunta hace unos años, cuando discutí con Molly y el resto por no querer contarte nada.

Lo vio asentir, y tras unos instantes declaró:

-Es posible que no lo comprendas en un inicio, pero si tienes la oportunidad, pregúntale a Remus los motivos, estoy seguro de que te dirá.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿los motivos de qué?

Harry sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella, eso lo dejó congelado en el lugar, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ¿ese era realmente Harry?

-¿Qué…?

-_Desmayus_.

El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho y mirando por última vez a Harry, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"_**OPV"**_

Abrió los ojos asustada y sudando, tenía que hablar con alguien, pero ¿con quién?, ¿a quién podía contarle ese sueño que se repetía una y otra vez?

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor, todas eran alumnas de primer año de Slytherin. Fijó sus ojos verdes en la puerta, ¿se molestaría su tío Draco si lo buscaba?

Sin importarle si ese era el caso, salió de la cama y corrió fuera del cuarto, al llegar a las estancias de los chicos de séptimo, llamó a la puerta. La recibió Goyle, uno que hablaba con su tío de vez en cuando, pero que últimamente parecía ignorarlo y creerse superior.

-¿Qué buscas aquí mocosa?

-Mi tío Draco ¿está?

Este la miró despectivamente y declaró:

-No, así que largo.

No tardó en obedecer, no porque este se lo mandase, sino porque necesitaba ver a su tío, ¿dónde podía estar este a esa hora?, según creía, esa noche no tenía guardia.

Tras pensárselo mucho, decidió que encontrarlo era más importante que cualquier castigo que pudieran ponerle. Tras ponerse una sudadera y un pantalón con sus zapatillas de deporte, salió de la sala de Slytherin a toda prisa.

Su carrera la llevó a recorrer todos los pasillos que siempre recorría, no obstante no sirvió de nada, no encontró a este, pero lo que sí localizó, o más bien la localizó a ella, fue la señora Norris, la gata comenzó a llamar a su dueño con un maullido mucho más fuerte que el gato de su madre.

Crookshanks, el cual siempre había sido un gato cariñoso, al menos con ella y sus padres, su tío Ron no podía decir lo mismo. En su carrera por huir de esta, acabó en una zona del castillo que no conocía en absoluto.

-NO, Ya está bien Ronald, no más, ¿ha esto has estado jugando todo este tiempo?

-Ahora resulta que yo he sido el que ha estado jugando, no me vengas con estupideces, si alguien estuvo jugando con alguien fuiste tú, me hiciste creer que me querías siendo todo mentira.

-¿Mentira?, ¿acaso eres consciente de lo que he perdido por estar contigo?, por elegirte en primer lugar, para esto.

-Granger tranquilízate, si sigues así podrías…

-Me importa bien poco Malfoy, y tú Ron, eres un maldito despreciable, creí ciegamente en que me querías, en que nunca serías capaz de…-escuchó que ella callaba para seguidamente declarar: -¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir?

La señora Norris apareció en ese instante y comenzó a maullar de nuevo, asustada salió de donde estaba y corrió hacía su tío y su madre, enseguida distinguió a su tío Ron, y a su tía Luna.

-Lo siento Hermione, te juro que yo no quería seguir con esto, intenté detenerlo pero…por favor no me juzgues, recuerda lo que me prometiste, recuerda que…

-Eso te lo prometí antes de descubrir que te acostabas con mi novio. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan rastrera de atarme a una promesa así, pese a lo que estabas haciendo?

Su tía Luna rompió a llorar mientras apartaba la mirada de su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Luna?

La voz de su tío la obligó a mirarlo ahora a él, este estaba sorprendido de verla allí, ambos se apartaron un poco y ella declaró:

-Te estaba buscando, hay algo que necesito contarte.

-¿Ahora?, ¿no puede esperar?, tenemos unos cuantos problemillas entre manos en estos…

-Sí ahora, lo que sucede es que…

Calló en el acto al sentirse de repente mareada, volvía a sentir que todo su cuerpo ardía, y antes de darse cuenta cayó inconsciente en brazos de su tío, el cual la miraba asustado, y pasaba su mirada de ella a su madre.

"_**OPV"**_

-¿Y yo que sé que mosca le picó?

Recriminó furioso por trigésimo-tercera vez, cerró el ojo derecho cuando sintió de nuevo que le aplicaban el calmante en el mismo.

-Algo tuviste que decirle, Harry no se pone así por nada.

-¿Decirle?, pero si el que me provocó fue él.

Miró al Remus de ese tiempo, el cual no parecía satisfecho para nada con su respuesta:

-¿Por qué no vas a interrogarlo a él?

-Alguien más está en ello.

-¿Quién?

Preguntó interesado, este frunció el ceño:

-Sirius.

-¿Yo?

Escuchó que preguntaba su mejor amigo desconcertado.

-Sí, él podrá sacarle a Harry lo que le…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, por esta entró Sirius fulminando a Remus con la mirada:

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-¿Aquí?, ¿a qué te refieres Sirius?

-Tú sabrás, Harry, me dijo que te preguntase lo que estaba pasando.

-¿A mí?

Remus parecía completamente perdido y no entender absolutamente nada de nada.

-Si a ti, a no ser que exista otro Remus y yo no lo sepa.

El claro enfado en la voz de este, pareció alertar a Remus, vio como este bajaba su mirada hacía algo que Sirius sostenía en sus manos y que volvía a mirar a Sirius a los ojos.

-¿Quién te dio el…?

-¿Tienes que preguntar?, te recordaba más inteligente, aunque no lo eres tanto, ¿de verdad creíste que podrías mentirle tan descaradamente?, ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de ocultarle todo?

Sirius parecía furioso, y apunto de golpear a Remus en cualquier momento:

-Mía señor Black, la idea fue Mía.

Todos a una miraron hacía la puerta, la profesora McGonagall se encontraba en esta y miraba a Sirius seriamente, este apretó los puños con fuerza y la encaró:

-¿Y en qué estaba pensando para hacerlo?, no cree que ya han cometido demasiados errores en el pasado, como para saber en qué desembocan estas tonterías.

-¿A qué te refieres Sirius?

Su voz salió de sus labios sin pretenderlo, recibió los ojos de Sirius heridos y reprochándole algo, sin entender, este tan solo declaró:

-Espero que estéis satisfechos, lo habéis perdido.

Sin más tiró a los pies de Remus un pergamino, este se agachó para recogerlo y enseguida notó que palidecía.

-No, esto tiene que ser una broma, él no puede…

-Pues puedes apostar a que es cierto. Voldemort decidió cambiar de idea, ahora no quiere matarlo, parece ser que prefiere sacar provecho.

-NO.

El grito provino una vez más de la puerta de la enfermería, en esta se encontraba Hermione, acompañada de Malfoy, el cual cargaba con su sobrina en sus brazos, enseguida percibió como los ojos de Sirius recaían sobre la pequeña y seguidamente sobre Malfoy.

Lo vio apretar el que ahora sabía era el mapa del merodeador y se percató de que había otro pergamino en sus manos. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, noto que no dejaba de vigilar a la sobrina de Malfoy, ¿por qué?


	23. Uno menos

_**Muy buenas a todos, aquí tenéis el nuevo cap de este fic, espero lo disfrutéis, el pobre Ron comienza su martirio:**_

_**Guest:** Hola, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, la verdad es que me alegra mucho ver que levanta tanta expectación, espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, sobre Malfoy, nos queda mucho que ver de este chico ;)_

_Sobre lo de Smitch o Snitch, la verdad es que siempre que escribo la palabrita, meto la pata en algo jajaja, con respecto a los hechizos, es que la verdad es que algunos se las traen, no obstante, tengo una guía de los mismos y suelo mirarlos por ahí, si hay alguno mal escrito sorry, procuro evitarlo, incluso consulto en el diccionario de Harry Potter, para subsanar cualquier error._

_Espero que te siga gustando la historia, nos vemos, muchas gracias por leer y comentar se agradece mucho y no dudes en avisarme si ves algún error garrafal, estaré encantada de solucionarlo si me es posible. Buybuy ;)_

_**Uno menos.**_

Abrió y cerró los ojos sintiéndose perdida y sumamente cansada:

-Despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?

Miró a su lado al reconocer la voz de su tío e intentó sonreír, no obstante no pudo hacerlo, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

-¿Me escuchas Luna?

Asintió lentamente y volvió a mirar al techo, cerró los ojos de nuevo sin poder mantenerlos realmente abiertos, y de nuevo sintió que toda ella pesaba lo indecible, tenía que descansar, que dormir.

-Esto no puede seguir así, lleva una semana que no hace más que dormir, se despierta unos segundos y vuelve a caer.

-¿No podemos hacer nada?

Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y abrió los ojos de nuevo:

-¿Qué?, juro que es la primera vez que veo esto, no comprendo que está sucediendo.

-Pues algo habrá que hacer, no podemos seguir así.

-Señor Black, le aseguro que hago todo lo posible, es usted peor que Malfoy y Potter juntos.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella Sirius?

-Eso es asunto mío, voy a buscar a un sanador de san Mungo.

Escuchó que este se levantaba, más antes de que lo hiciera alargó su mano y se giró a mirarlo.

Consiguió apretar la mano de este antes de que terminara de alejarse, sorprendido Sirius se giró a mirarla:

-¿Luna?

De nuevo escuchó la voz de su tío Malfoy, más precisaba hablar con Sirius, decirle lo que sabía, tenía que hablar antes de volver a dormir:

-Tienes, que ayudarlo.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas pequeña?

Se acercó a ella aferrando más su mano, en cuanto vio esos ojos fijos en ella, sintió una pequeña descarga, ¿por qué veía su nombre reflejado en un pergamino viejo?, ¿por qué veía su nombre completo?

De repente la imagen cambió y se encontró en mitad de un claro, era un bosque, uno que conocía muy bien.

Miró a su alrededor y sintió una pequeña descarga recorrerla, al abrir los ojos, se encontró de nuevo con los grises de Sirius:

-Ayúdalo, por favor, tienes que salvarlo.

Sirius se acercó más a ella, era evidente que acababa de comenzar a susurrar:

-No te oigo pequeña.

En cuanto Sirius t6erminó de acercarse tomo algo de aire y declaró:

-Tienes que ayudarlo, no puedes permitir que pase.

-¿El qué?, ¿a quién?

-A mi padre.

Supo que la había entendido porque se retiró rápidamente y la miró alarmado, parecía indeciso:

-¿A tu…?—comenzó a negar: -¿No sé a quién…

-Lo sabes, sé que lo sabes, has visto quién soy en un pergamino, acabo de verlo.

-¿Qué acabas de verlo?

Sirius retrocedió dos pasos y la miró sumamente asustado:

-¿De qué está hablando?, ¿qué sucede Sirius?

-No pierdas tiempo, sino será demasiado tarde, dile que lo espero, que no vuelva a dejarme.

Sirius abrió los ojos al máximo y tras unos instantes asintió y acercándose a ella detectó la seriedad y determinación que ella en alguna ocasión había contemplado:

-Puedes apostar que lo traeré a rastras si es necesario.

Sin más le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a alejarse, ignoró a todas las llamadas y preguntas y salió de la enfermería, sabiendo que él era una de las pocas personas que podía traerlo de regreso, cerró los ojos algo más calmada, Sirius podría, él ayudaría a su padre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, estaba segura de ello.

Sin conseguir la fuerza necesaria para volver a abrirlos cayó de nuevo en un profundo sueño, sabía que debía descansar.

"_**OPV"**_

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes?

-Tengo que encontrarlo, ¿qué más?

-Sirius, no servirá de nada, y aquí te necesitamos más.

-Estás equivocado, hay algo que tengo que hacer sin demora, y antes de eso, Harry tiene que estar aquí.

-¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer?

Se detuvo unos instantes y miró a Remus que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. ¿Sería buena idea contarle?

Evidentemente Remus no había sido informado de nada, lo que se preguntaba era el porqué de esa decisión, no obstante ¿quién era él para hablar si todo el mundo había callado?

Estaba seguro de que había una razón para no decirle, ¿pero cual era?

-No puedo dejar que te marches, hay alguien que te necesita más que Harry en estos momentos.

-¿De qué hablas?

Remus lo miró por unos instantes, parecía estar debatiéndose entre decirle o no algo, tras un rato suspiró e ingresó en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y declaró:

-Sirius, hay una cosa más que Harry no sabe.

Frunció el ceño molesto, ¿qué otra cosa le habían ocultado?, ¿por qué lo habían hecho?

-Sorpréndeme, aunque no creo que puedas hacerlo la…

-Hermione está embarazada.

Vale, debía reconocerlo, lo había conseguido, miró a este desconcertado, ¿qué podría importarle a él que Hermione estuviese embarazada?, la chica era simpática y sin duda un gran apoyo para Harry, pero si debía escoger entre el o la bebe de Hermione y Harry, obvio escogería a Harry.

-Harry no sabe nada, los únicos que lo sabemos somos McGonagall, Nym, Malfoy, yo y ahora tú.

-Remus, es cierto que aprecio a Hermione, pero sinceramente no creo que pienses que voy a escogerla por encima de…

-Del padre sí, es precisamente eso lo que espero.

Descruzó los brazos cuando escuchó esas palabras, ¿del padre?, ¿qué padre?, se había perdido, Remus no lo miraba solo miraba a sus manos entrelazadas.

-Perdona Remus, pero no te sigo, puedo apreciar mucho a Hermione y Ronald, pero, no…

Remus lo miró entre sorprendido y como si fuese estúpido, eso lo enfadó:

-No se si te estás haciendo el idiota a propósito, o es que en serio no quieres entender lo que te estoy diciendo.

Frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente, ¿a qué venía que lo insultara ahora?

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para perderlo en estas estupideces, di lo que tengas que decir y ya.

-No quieres verlo, Sirius, el hijo no es de Ron, Hermione está embarazada de Harry, en unos seis meses, Harry será padre.

Definitivamente algo en su cabeza no estaba bien, o mejor dicho en sus oídos, ¿qué diablos acababa de decir Remus?, Harry-Padre, esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes.

"_**Sé que te será algo difícil de creer, incluso a mí me costó llegar a creerlo, pero te dejo el mapa para que te sea más fácil, no sé el motivo de porqué esto sucedió y si te es posible, me gustaría que intentaras averiguarlo por mí.**_

_**De todos los que me rodean solo puedo confiar en ti, ya no hay nadie a quien le pueda pedir algo tan grande, todos han perdido el derecho de que deposite mi confianza en ellos.**_

_**Primero te diré, que esos que dicen venir de dios sabe donde, mienten, aunque no te sorprendas, al parecer todo el mundo miente, al menos a mí.**_

_**Esos seis hipócritas que incluso se quisieron hacer pasar por amigos míos, son Remus, Peter, James, Lily, Alice y tú. ¿Cómo es posible que estéis en este tiempo?, no lo sé, ¿es posible que recuerdes algo?, deseo pensar que no es el caso, que no recuerdas nada de ese viajecito vuestro.**_

_**Te confieso que cuando me enteré, la noticia no me cayó nada bien, todos a mi alrededor eran conscientes de ello menos yo, yo era el único idiota que seguía en la ignorancia.**_

_**Pero eso ya carece de importancia, si todos han deseado desplazarme que así sea, solo hay una persona que te pido que cuides por mí, que la vigiles y ayudes en lo que precise.**_

_**La sobrina de Malfoy, esa pequeña de cabello cobrizo y ojos iguales a los míos, esa pequeña que no sé cuando llegará a mí, pero que por lo que cuenta sí que llegará, cuídala por mí, ayúdala, y si te es posible, haz que regrese, que vuelva a donde pertenece.**_

_**Haz que confíe en ti como no ha podido confiar en mí, sé que lo hará, se parece a mí en muchos aspectos, por si no entiendes mi pedido te diré su nombre, espero que con ello lo encajes bien.**_

_**Luna Jane Potter.**_

_**Por si tu mente es reticente a captar lo principal de ese nombre, te recalcaré el apellido Potter, eso y muchas otras cosas que me ha ido diciendo a lo largo de todo este tiempo, me han hecho estar seguro de ello.**_

_**Esa pequeña es mi futura hija, ¿por qué está aquí, cómo llego, para qué?, son cosas que debo averiguar, pero sobre todo necesito cerciorarme de que no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort.**_

_**Sé que suena realmente raro, Harry-Padre, ¿ya?, evidentemente no es el caso, pero como si lo fuera, pues ella está aquí y ahora.**_

_**Otro pedido que te hago es que confíes en mí y que pese a todo lo sucedido cuides de los que han sido traídos a este tiempo, si a ellos les pasa algo en este tiempo, no creo que necesites que te diga lo que eso podría significar en el tiempo en el que nos encontramos.**_

_**Confío en ti, espero que nos volvamos a ver."**_

-Oye, ¿estás bien?, sé que es una noticia algo impactante, pero creí que solo el padre se quedaría en Shock al recibir la noticia.

-No lo sabe.

Declaró mirando a Remus, este negó, y se enfureció:

-¿Cómo has podido callarte algo así?, ¿cómo no se lo has dicho?

Su voz sonó furiosa y Remus se puso en pie rápidamente y lo encaró:

-¿Qué más querías que hiciera?, no podía decirle, si se entera Voldemort también lo sabrá, no podemos correr ese riesgo innecesario.

-¿Eres tonto o qué?, si Harry hubiese sido consciente de que Luna estaba por nacer nunca se hubiese alejado de aquí, ella era la única baza pata retenerlo a este lado.

Remus lo miró desconcertado:

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿qué Luna?

-¿Quién más?, La hija de Harry y Hermione, Luna Jane Potter.

Remus entrecerró los ojos y declaró:

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿cómo es posible que sepas que será una niña?

-Definitivamente te has golpeado la cabeza o algo, ¿te has olvidado de la pequeña de once años que está en Hogwarts?, ¿la supuesta sobrina de Malfoy?

Remus lo miró desconfiado:

-¿De qué hablas tú?, ¿Supuesta sobrina de Malfoy?, ¿es que acaso no lo es?

Vale, ¿cómo era posible que Remus fuese consciente de la identidad de los del pasado pero desconociera quien era la pequeña en realidad?

-No es la sobrina de Malfoy, Remus, ella es la hija de Harry, vino del futuro, del mismo modo que nosotros vinimos del pasado.

-Eso es impo…yo lo sabría, ¿Quién te lo ha dicho a ti?

-Harry, él me encomendó que la cuidara, por eso no me he movido de su lado, me pidió que protegiera a su futura hija.

-¿Harry?, ¿por qué no me dijo na…?

No terminó su frase porque lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿tendría la cara de reclamar que su ahijado no hubiese confiado en él?, no, Remus calló al percatarse que no tenía derecho a ello y frunció el ceño muy molesto, demasiado:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Snape y McGonagall, eso pasa, ellos saben quien es la niña, pero ninguno me lo ha contado.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque si no, no me explico porque McGonagall pondría a Draco Malfoy a cuidar de Hermione, a no ser que ella fuese completamente consciente de que Malfoy no se negaría jamás a hacerlo.

-¿Draco Malfoy está cuidando de Hermione?

-Sí, yo tampoco apoyé esa idea, pero aunque de mala gana al principio, Malfoy está cumpliendo, no se separa de Hermione y ahora ya sé el motivo y tiene nombre.

Luna. Pero si ese es el caso, entonces quiere decir que Malfoy es consciente de la verdadera identidad de la pequeña, lo que no me cuadra es, ¿cómo es posible que la niña adore a Malfoy si es la futura hija de Harry?, ¿cómo es posible que Malfoy la adore como lo hace si sabe que es hija de Harry?

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, esas mismas preguntas acababan de dejarlo descolocado, era sabido que Malfoy y Harry se odiaban, ¿cómo era que habían terminado tan unidos en el futuro para que la hija de este adorada a su mayor enemigo?

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Miró a Remus un tanto perdido y seguidamente frunció el ceño, eso mismo, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

El padre le había pedido que cuidara a la hija, y la hija que le trajera de vuelta al padre, ¿y ahora que maldita cosa debía hacer?

"_**OPV"**_

Dos meses, dos mese desde que Hermione y él habían terminado su relación, dos meses desde que Luna había dejado de hablarle y mirarlo, dos mese desde que Hermione había dejado la torre de Gryffindor y había sido trasladada a la sala de los menesteres como su nueva habitación.

Dobby no se separaba de ella, y le hacía compañía desde que terminaba su turno en las cocinas hasta que ella volvía a dormirse.

Se sentía bastante solo y su hermana Ginny no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pues ella pese a que era la única que le hablaba, lo hacía de forma que mostraba su clara molestia y enfado.

Se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que ella también estaba furiosa con Hermione, la cual ahora era imposible verla sola, siempre estaba acompañada por Malfoy y la sobrina de este, que según pasaba el tiempo, más pasaba en la enfermería.

Sirius se había hecho asiduo a Hogwarts, más se le veía más como perro que como persona, se la pasaba desapareciendo y apareciendo cada poco.

A la sobrina de Malfoy parecía encantarle Sirius. Otros que no parecían encontrarse en muy buenas condiciones de ánimo, eran lo provenientes del pasado.

Evidentemente todos se habían separado unos de otros, echándose la culpa los del pasado a los del presente y viceversa de que Harry hubiese desaparecido.

Evidentemente la noticia de la desaparición de Harry Potter de Hogwarts, había dado que hablar y el profeta se había hecho eco de ello. Lo daban por muerto, secuestrado, incluso habían llegado a dejar caer que era un cobarde que había huido.

Lo extraño es que nunca habían insinuado la posibilidad de que este se hubiese unido a Lord Voldemort, lo consideraban algo tan sumamente irreal, que ni lo insinuaban.

Y es que realmente lo era, no obstante era la cruel realidad, sintiéndose traicionado y engañado, su mejor amigo había decidido irse con la única persona que tenía claras sus intenciones y no le había mentido.

Se giró dispuesto a perder el lago de vista y se centró en el castillo a su espalda, frunció el ceño al ver salir del mismo a Malfoy y Hermione, ambos venían como riendo de algo, eso lo enfadó, por todo Hogwarts corrían rumores de un romance sobre esos dos y era evidente que todo el mundo se reía de él a sus espaldas, pues su chica, lo había cambiado por una serpiente.

En ese momento recordó lo sucedido la misma noche en que Harry había desaparecido:

"_Se encontraba esperando en la clase de siempre, donde había quedado con Luna para verse, no obstante esta se estaba retrasando un poco._

_Estaba por marcharse al ver que ella no llegaba, pero la puerta se abrió en ese mismo instante, enseguida reconoció su figura y sonrió de medio lado._

_No podía negar que esa pequeña figura de ella lo volvía loco, esos ojos plateados suyos lo trasportaban a un lugar inimaginable, tenerla entre sus brazos se sentía simplemente perfecto._

_-Creí que ya no vendrías._

_-No pensaba hacerlo._

_Esa respuesta lo desconcertó y lo asustó:_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Ron, esto que estamos haciendo no está bien, Hermione es mi amiga y…_

_-Eso no parece importante cuando estas disfrutando._

_Ella lo miró herida, pero es que era la verdad, ella solo se acordaba de Hermione cuando no la besaba o cuando llevaban días sin verse o besarse, no antes. _

_-Está claro que esto ha sido un error, lo mejor es que me marche y por favor deja de buscarme, ahora sí que esto se terminó definitivamente._

_Molesto se levantó de la mesa donde estaba sentado y la alcanzó en dos zancadas, sin dudar la hizo girar y atrapó sus labios, no pensaba dejarla irse sin más, le demostraría que no podía vivir sin él, que era necesario que lo tuviera cerca, del mismo maldito modo que él no había sido capaz de dejar de mandar esas notas._

_¿Cuántas veces se había dicho a sí mismo que debía terminarlo?, ¿cuántas veces había estado ya apunto de decirle a Hermione que eso debía terminarse?, pero cuando se decidió para hacerlo, le saltaron con la bomba de que los del pasado se encontraban en ese tiempo._

_Y su mente había relegado lo demás de momento, y se había encontrado necesitando tener de nuevo a Luna a su lado, ella era la única que parecía entenderlo y comprenderlo, ya no solo eran sus besos y el sexo entre ellos, pues esas citas carecían de relaciones, en Hogwarts se habían cuidado bastante y no habían hecho más que besarse y alguna que otra caricia._

_Al menos más que con Hermione sí que había tenido, desde hacía un tiempo, ella lo evitaba, y evidentemente no era por Harry, ahora quien parecía estar en medio era Malfoy._

_Y no quería seguir luchando por algo que evidentemente no era para él, lo único que le satisfacía de todo eso, es que tampoco era de Harry._

_Como siempre que la besaba, Luna no pudo resistirse mucho a él, y respondió a su beso, pero ese día precisaba más de ella, necesitaba saberla suya, pues después de estar con ella, estaba decidido la relación con Hermione llegaría a su fin._

_Luna respondió a él casi con las mismas ansías que él tenía de tenerla, era como si desease grabar todo de él._

_Sintió sus manos acariciar su piel por encima de la camisa y comenzar a desabrochar la misma, no dudo en besar su cuello y comenzar a deshacerse de la túnica de ella, la pegó a él, para seguidamente alzarla, enseguida sintió como ella se abrazaba a él y no dudó en apoyarla contra la pared._

_Volvieron a perderse en un beso cargado de deseo, y necesidad, no pensaba mentirse más, la necesitaba, ella le daba todo sin pedir nada a cambio y ahora él deseaba darle todo a ella._

_Había acabado como un idiota deseando que ella fuese suya y de nadie más._

_-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?_

_Rompieron el beso en el acto y ambos se separaron uno del otro, al fijarse en la puerta se quedó congelado, ¿qué hacía Hermione ahí?_

_-Lo siento, no podía seguir con todo esto, sabía que si no lo veías por ti misma, jamás me creerías._

_-¿Creerte?_

_La voz de Hermione sonaba herida y Luna dio un paso hacía ella:_

_-Hermione, yo no quería que…_

_-No te vi resistirte mucho, ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?_

_-Quise pararlo, detenerlo todo pero…_

_-Eras mi amiga._

_-¿Eras?, Hermione no…_

_-Hermione, esto no es lo que parece yo…_

_-Tú no vuelvas a acercarte a mí en tu vida, eras el ser más despreciable que he visto en mi vida._

_Sin más ella salió como vendaval de la clase, rápidamente la siguió, sintió que Luna lo seguía de cerca, ¿por qué ella había avisado a Hermione?_

_-Hermione, tienes que escucharme, yo…_

_-NO, Ya está bien Ronald, no más, ¿ha esto has estado jugando todo este tiempo?_

_Enfado al ver que no lo dejaba ni hablar reclamó:_

_-Ahora resulta que yo he sido el que ha estado jugando, no me vengas con estupideces, si alguien estuvo jugando con alguien fuiste tú, me hiciste creer que me querías siendo todo mentira._

_-¿Mentira?, ¿acaso eres consciente de lo que he perdido por estar contigo?, por elegirte en primer lugar, para esto._

_Eso lo dejó un tanto extrañado y en cierto modo ofendido, iba a reclamarle cuando Malfoy intervino:_

_-Granger tranquilízate, si sigues así podrías…_

_¿Cuándo había llegado Malfoy?, ¿Estaba desde el principio ahí?, ¿qué hacían otra vez esos dos juntos?_

_-Me importa bien poco Malfoy, y tú Ron, eres un maldito despreciable, creí ciegamente en que me querías, en que nunca serías capaz de…-escuchó que ella callaba para seguidamente declarar: -¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir?_

_Luna la miró por unos instantes y comenzó a decir:_

_-Lo siento Hermione, te juro que yo no quería seguir con esto, intenté detenerlo pero…por favor no me juzgues, recuerda lo que me prometiste, recuerda que…_

_-Eso te lo prometí antes de descubrir que te acostabas con mi novio. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan rastrera de atarme a una promesa así, pese a lo que estabas haciendo?_

_Luna apartó la mirada de Hermione y rompió a llorar, pese a ser consciente de que debía intentar tranquilizar a Hermione e incluso disculparse con ella, ver a Luna en ese estado lo enfureció, más la sobrina de Malfoy apareció en ese preciso instante, y tanto Hermione como Malfoy se marcharon con la pequeña a la enfermería._

_Por su parte no pudo seguirlos, se giró a Luna y sin más la abrazó con fuerza, no soportaba verla así._

_Pero Luna parecía decidida a que no volviera a tocarla nunca:_

_-NO, Aléjate de mí, no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más, esto se acabó, ya he perdido más de lo que estoy dispuesta a perder por algo que no merece la pena."_

Y ahí se había quedado como un maldito idiota, y completamente solo, sabía que no era culpa de nadie más que de él, no obstante, Harry podía haber decidido irse un poco más tarde, cuando hablase con él.

Seguramente su mejor amigo le abría golpeado, pero sentía que era precisamente eso lo que necesitaba, que alguien lo golpease por idiota.

Suspiró agotado y tras ver que Malfoy y Hermione comenzaban a alejarse, se acercó a la puerta del castillo, una vez dentro del mismo se encaminó hacía su torre, se quedaría tumbado en la cama el resto de la tarde, pues parecía que ya no era necesario para nadie. Por lo visto si Harry no estaba, tanto él como Hermione podían llevar una vida de lo más normal, ¿hubiese sido mejor que este no hubiese llegado nunca a sus respectivas vidas?, no, nunca podría desear tal cosa.

Pese a sus celos y sus roces, Harry era su mejor amigo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Nunca lo he estado tanto, solo te pido una oportunidad.

-Pero yo no…

Era la voz de Luna, ¿quién estaba con ella?, se acercó más para ver que estaba pasando y con quien estaba ella, pues tenía cosas que tratar con ella.

-Sé que te han hecho daño, pero yo nunca lo haría, Luna en verdad que yo te quiero.

¿Qué?, todo su cuerpo tembló de rabia, ¿quién demonios se atrevía a acercarse a Luna?

-Quizás pueda…

-Sí, solo te pido un mes de prueba sino sale bien, aceptaré lo que decidas, siempre podremos ser amigos.

-¿Me lo prometes?

No, no, ni hablar, no pensaba permitir que eso sucediese, caminó más rápido para poder ver a esta y a quién la acompañaba:

-Puedes estar segura de ello.

En cuanto llegó al otro lado del pasillo se quedó estático y todo su cuerpo clamaba por una maldita cosa, reventar al imbécil de Neville Longbottom, ¿cómo se atrevía a besar a Luna?

Furioso caminó hasta ellos y tiró de este, lo empujó contra la pared del otro lado:

-No.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces?

Neville lo miraba enfadado a su par, y Luna detrás de él asustada de verlo allí:

-¿Cómo te atreves a besar a Luna?

Neville lo miró sorprendido para seguidamente enfadarse:

-¿Qué cómo me atrevo?, ¿quién te has creído para meterte?, ¿no crees que ya la has herido bastante.

Sorprendido miró a Luna, quién seguía detrás de él pegada a la pared, parecía no creerse el hecho de que él estuviese ahí:

-¿Se lo has contado?

-Evidentemente, y déjame decirte una cosa, no permitiré que la vuelvas a herir.

Antes de poder girarse para decirle unas cuantas cosas al imbécil, recibió un buen puñetazo en toda la cara, molesto, respondió al mismo.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban en el suelo moliéndose a palos.

Distinguió la voz de Luna pidiendo ayuda e intentando separarlos, mas no le importó, realmente deseaba romperle la cara a Neville, y si de paso este conseguía asestarle algún golpe, si bien no era Harry, quizás serviría de algo el estúpido.

-Ya basta, por los fundadores, ¿qué demonios significa esto?

Sintió que alguien lanzaba un hechizo y lo separaban de Neville, se dispuso a lanzarse de nuevo contra este, pero alguien lo sujetó de ambos brazos:

-Ya basta comadreja, ¿no crees que ya has recibido bastante?

-Suéltame maldita serpiente, pienso romperle la boca, verás como no vuelve a utilizarla.

-No volverás a tocarlo Ronald, por que si lo haces la que te hechizará seré yo.

Luna se colocó delante de Neville y parecía sumamente furiosa:

-¿A qué juegas?, sabes perfectamente que no sientes nada por ese desecho.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que yo siento?

-Porque a quien tú quieres es a mí.

-¿Te lo tienes algo creído no?

Escuchó que le decía Malfoy desde atrás, ¿qué demonios hacía este ahí?, ¿por qué no lo soltaba para poder demostrarle a esta a quién quería de verdad? Luchó por soltarse, pero el maldito Slytherin tenía más fuerza.

-Por favor, quizás eso fuese antes, pero ahora ella está conmigo.

Neville se puso en pie y se acercó a Luna, esta lo miraba molesta, y sin dudar cogió la mano de Neville y se acercó a él.

-No, estás muy equivocado Longbottom.

-No lo está, en este tiempo Neville ha conseguido curar lo que tú destrozaste.

Ambos se giraron para alejarse de allí, enfadado intentó soltarse de nuevo:

-No, Luna, escúchame, maldita sea, suéltame Malfoy, tengo que hablar con ella.

La vio girar por una de las esquinas y desesperado gritó:

-LUNA, YO TE QUIERO.

Se quedó como idiota allí, sostenido por Malfoy y esperando, más Luna no regresó, no apareció. Se sintió idiota, estúpido e imbécil, ¿qué había hecho?

-Vaya, parece ser que no soy la única que sufre ahora.

La voz de Hermione le llegó desde atrás, al girarse se la encontró con la sobrina de Malfoy al lado, ambas miraban la escena ante ellas:

-Creo que ya puedes soltarlo Draco.

Este tras un momento en que pareció dudar, lo soltó, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, ¿cómo había podido meter tanto la pata?

-Espero que lo estés disfrutando.

-Evidentemente me conoces muy poco si crees que esto me divierte, pese a todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, nunca dejarás de ser mi amigo.

Sorprendido la miró, vio como este se acercaba a él y tras hacer un movimiento con su varita, sintió un fuerte dolor en la nariz:

-Al parecer Longbottom golpea fuerte.

Escuchó que decía Malfoy como si nada.

-Sería buena idea que te dieras una ducha, si quieres hablar estaré en la biblioteca.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y sin más se alejó.

¿Quería decir eso que estaba perdonado?, se puso en pie y se encaminó hacía la torre de Gryffindor, quizás sí que sería buena idea buscarla después, debía pedirle disculpas.

Al llegar a su cuarto, cogió algo de ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño, dejó que el agua quitara todo rastro de sangre de su rostro y relajara todos sus músculos. Escuchó un picoteo en la ventana de fuera y se apresuró a terminar de ducharse, ¿quién podía haberle escrito?

Sin dejar de escuchar el insistente llamar en la ventana, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió del baño, algo desastroso se acercó a la ventana abrió la misma y una lechuza completamente negra entró por la misma, le tendió una pata y cogió el trozo de pergamino que portaba.

Enseguida esta echó a volar sin más, extrañado desenrolló el trozo de pergamino:

-No puede ser.

Sin recordar que no se había puesto aún los zapatos, echó a correr hacía la biblioteca con todas sus fuerzas.

"_**OPV"**_

Definitivamente la vida de su hijo no había sido un lindo cuento de hadas, y evidentemente no había terminado.

En dos meses que habían pasado desde que lo había visto por última vez, se había percatado de lo idiota que había sido al decir ante todo el mundo que no deseaba conocer a su hijo.

Evidentemente había dicho eso para que McGonagall y Remus no sospecharan que pensaba decirle todo en cualquier momento, pero esta había hecho de las suyas y pillándolos con la guardia baja había sellado el secreto en ellos.

Evidentemente la vieja no se fiaba de ellos, él tampoco lo haría para que mentir, pero eso le había cortado la posibilidad de hacer absolutamente nada.

En ese momento se encontraban en la biblioteca, Sirius, él y los demás se habían dedicado a buscar todo lo referente con los Horcux, lo que Sirius le había dicho que sin duda era importante.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de hacer algo tan horrible?

Escuchó que Lily decía a su lado.

-Bueno yo conozco un candidato.

Escuchó que decía Alice a su lado, ese día, Neville no estaba con ella, por lo visto había decidido declararse a alguien, o eso había entendido de lo poco que Alice les había dicho.

-Sí, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Hermione?, ¿por qué ella destruiría esos objetos?

Ninguno supo que decir a eso y se quedaron callados:

-Es evidente que aquí no vamos a encontrar absolutamente nada.

Dijo Remus exasperado y voleando otro libro de artes oscuras a la mesa ante ellos.

Esta estaba repleta de libros, llevaban bastante tiempo revisando, pero no había conseguido nada más que menciones vagas, suspiró al darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón.

-¿Y por qué no preguntamos directamente y ya?, nos ahorraríamos tantas horas aquí.

-Y nos aseguraríamos estar vigilados más de lo que ya lo estamos, además de que nos vetarían la entrada y acceso a todo lo relacionado con esa información.

-Y harían bien en hacerlo, les dije que eso no es asunto suyo.

La voz de Hermione los obligó a todos a mirar hacia esta, venía acompañada de Malfoy y la sobrina de este, Lily rápidamente levantó la vista del libro que observaba y lo cerró para decir.

-Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

Hermione la miró unos instantes y se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no entendía la necesidad de Lily de preguntarle todos los días por su estado.

-Bien, gracias, aunque la verdad es que podría encontrarme mejor.

-Sin duda, pero son…

-HERMIONE, HERMIONE ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

-¿No es ese Weasley?

Declaró Peter, Hermione frunció el ceño, intercambió una mirada con Malfoy y ambos se asomaron:

-Señor Weasley, ¿qué formas son esas de entrar en la biblioteca?, si no se tranquiliza ahora mismo le….

-O cállese vieja amargada, ¿dónde está Hermione?, es necesario que la encuentre.

-¿Cómo se atreve?, pienso hablar con…

-Haga lo que le venga en gana, Hermione.

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué demonios te pasa', ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?, ¿cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a la señora prince?

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

-Ya, pero no hace falta que entres aquí como energúmeno…

-Sí, venga tenemos que irnos tengo que…

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

-No puedo, Harry nos necesita.

Esas palabras los hicieron reaccionar a todos a la par, enseguida se pusieron en pie, y se acercaron a la estantería.

-¿De qué estás hablando Ron?

Escuchó que decía Hermione en un susurro:

-Sí, mira, me acaba de llegar esto, es la ubicación de un nuevo Hor…

Hermione le tapó rápidamente la boca y le impidió hablar, sin dudar todos ellos salieron de detrás de la estantería a la par que Granger le quitaba el pergamino que este sostenía en sus manos.

-No es posible.

Ron comenzó a decir algo, no obstante al tener la boca tapada no consiguió decir nada.

Hermione levantó la vista y miró a Malfoy para decir.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Tenemos?, un momento yo…

-Voy a ir, tanto si quieres como si no, se supone que tienes algo que hacer, tú decides lo que haces, pero no pienso quedarme aquí.

Malfoy la miró con la boca abierta:

-Venga ya, esto no entraba en el trato, se supone que mi trabajo termina en las puertas de Hogwarts, como mucho se extiende a Hosmeade.

-Perfecto, entonces no me impedirás ir, andando Ron, tenemos que largarnos cuanto antes.

-¿Y quién crees que te dejara hacer eso?

La voz cantarina de Lestrange se escuchó en el lugar, Hermione se giró a mirarla furiosa.

-Me parece que te has olvidado de que Hogwarts es mío, y aquí se hace lo que yo diga.

Vio como esta fruncía el ceño e iba a decir algo cuando escuchó a Alice decir:

-Desmayus.

El hechizo golpeó en Lestrange haciéndola caer al suelo inconsciente, rápidamente, Alice dejó salir unas cuerdas de su varita y estas se enroscaron alrededor de Lestrange.

-¿Qué has hecho?, esto te costará muy caro.

-Lo sé, pero ella debe marcharse.

Todos miraron a Hermione y esta miraba hacía Alice con una sonrisa de gratitud en su rostro:

-Nunca olvidaré esto. Venga Ron tenemos que irnos.

Sin más ambos echaron a acorrer, sorprendido vio como Lily echaba a correr tras ellos:

-Lil, he oye…

-Ve con ella James, Remus, Peter y yo nos encargaremos de cubriros, Sirius seguramente querrá ir con vosotros.

-Esto es una locura, vosotros no podéis ir, si algo os pasa.

-No dejaré que a Lily le pase nada.

Dijo molesto con Malfoy.

Sin más salió a correr con Sirius tras él, juntos corrieron siguiendo la carrera de los otros tres, ¿por qué iban a las cocinas?

Entraron en las mismas justo cuando Ron, Hermione y Lily de polizonte desaparecían gracias a un elfo domestico.

-Maldita sea, ¿cómo vamos a localizarlos ahora?

-Kreacher, él nos llevara. Kreacher, tienes que seguir a los que se acaban de marchar.

-Kreacher ya no pertenece a la familia Black.

Declaró el elfo sin más, no obstante y para sorpresa de él y de Sirius la sobrina de Malfoy declaró enfadada:

-Tú, elfo uraño, quiero que sigas ahora mismo a Dobby y nos lleves donde él.

El elfo miró a la niña por unos instantes y tras rumiar molesto se acercó a ellos y declaró molesto:

-¿A todos?

-A todos.

El elfo tendió su mano a la niña y esta la cogió con una sonrisa, enseguida agarró la mano de Sirius entre la suya y le regaló una sonrisa a este, ¿se había enamorado la niña de Sirius?, este pareció pensar lo mismo porque enrojeció y miró hacía él con urgencia.

Sonrió a Sirius y cogió la mano de este, el elfo cogió su otra mano y antes de desaparecer, escucharon la voz de Malfoy declarar:

-Luna no…

Recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca al caer al suelo, al abrir los ojos se quedó congelado, ¿dónde estaban?

"OPV"

-No, no, no, no, maldita sea, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-No pienso permitir que te pase nada.

-Es a ti a quien no tiene que pasarte nada.

Exasperada se giró a mirar a su alrededor, estaban en **Borg**in y Burkes, o eso creía, era la primera vez en su vida que pisaba esa tienda:

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí Dobby?

Una pequeña explosión se escuchó tras ellos, y tanto una estantería como un armario se hicieron pedazos:

-Maldito elfo inútil, ¿no podías buscar un lugar donde no hubiera objetos que clavarse?

No era posible, rápidamente se giró y se encontró con que no solo Lily Evans, los había seguido, sino que Kreacher, había trasportado a Sirius, James y ¿la sobrina de Draco?, ¿qué hacía esta ahí?

-¿Te quitas de encima?, no eres un peso pluma Potter.

-¿Draco?

James Potter rápidamente se puso en pie y Draco no tardó en incorporarse también, enfadado miró a su alrededor:

-Tú pequeña bruja revoltosa, ¿qué crees que haces metiéndote en estos berenjenales?, no peor, ¿arrastrándome a mí a ellos?

-Era la única forma de que vinieses.

-Maldita sea, yo no quería estar aquí.

-Me temo que esa hubiese sido la idea acertada, qué curiosa coincidencia.

Todos a una se giraron asustados y sorprendidos, ante ellos se encontraban nueve tipos enmascarados, el que iba a la cabeza, llevaba en sus mano derecha una fina tiara.

-La diadema de Rowena.

Declaró Ron a su lado.

-Muy bien Weasley, veo que si bien no eres muy listo, conoces algo sobre historia.

-Tenemos que conseguir ese objeto.

Dijo entre dientes, no obstante el resto la escuchó, y los tipos rompieron a reír:

-O sí, ¿y cómo piensas conseguirlo sangre sucia?

-Tío, tío, eso, eso…

Miró de reojo a la sobrina de Draco y la vio apretarse el pecho, ¿por qué ella parecía sentir los Horcux?, ¿cómo era posible?

-Vaya, nos han traído un pequeño juguetito para el final, eso será fantástico.

-No la tocaréis.

Draco rápidamente sacó su varita y se colocó delante de su sobrina, no le dio tiempo a sorprenderse de la furia que este había demostrado al declarar tal cosa.

Un rayo pasó casi rozándola y se escucharon varias maldiciones salidas de los que se encontraban a sus espaldas, se giró a tiempo para agacharse rápidamente antes de que un hechizo salido de la varita de Sirius le diera de lleno:

-Esto es muy estrecho, aquí no podemos luchar.

Escuchó que decía Lily a la par que se apartaba contra una de las paredes. Tenía razón, había mucha gente en la tienda, y poco espacio para moverse, pero salir al callejón implicaban más peligros y enemigos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, agh…

Rápidamente se giró a mirar a James, este se agarraba un hombro con fuerza.

-Hermione cuidado.

Ron, se lanzó contra ella, y ambos atravesaron el cristal de la tienda, un rayo verde impactó contra una de las estanterías de la tienda.

Ambos cayeron al suelo él debajo de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Sí, gracias a ti.

Los hechizos y maldiciones no cesaron, y ahora ya sí toda la acción pasó de estar en el interior de la tienda al Callejón Knockturn, tanto ella como Ron se pusieron en pie y rápidamente se lanzaron al buscar al sujeto que tenía la diadema.

-No puede escapar, no podemos consentirlo.

La voz de Ron sonaba casi desesperada, era evidente que este no deseaba fallarle a Harry, no pudo más que sonreír de medio lado, ella tampoco deseaba fallarle, le debía demasiado.

Escuchó un grito de dolor proveniente de Sirius y ambos asustados se giraron para encontrarse con que este sangraba por una de sus piernas.

James rápidamente corrió a socorrerlo, no obstante, Draco tuvo que acudir para evitar que atacaran a este mientras tanto.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo rápido.

Ambos buscaron con desesperación al sujeto, y ella fue quien lo localizó, se encontraba luchando por quitarse a la sobrina de Draco de encima, esta tenía cogida la diadema con fuerza y el tipo la zarandeaba para que lo soltara.

-No, Luna.

Asustada, con un miedo que ni ella podía comprender, corrió desesperada hacía estos, el tipo, le propinó un fuerte golpe a Luna consiguiendo que esta callera contra una de las paredes, furiosa alzó su varita y apuntó al sujeto, no obstante un rayo rojo llegó antes que el suyo.

-Maldito despreciable, ¿cómo te atreves? Te advertí que no la tocaras, Crucius.

Draco, tras haber dejado fuera de combate al tipo que intentaba atacar a James, había visto el golpe que había recibido Luna, y no dudo un segundo en lanzar una imperdonable al sujeto. No sabía si asustarse o agradecer su intervención, sin duda sus conocimientos y sobre todo el no importarle nada, era lo que estaba consiguiendo que ellos tuvieron algo de ventaja.

Repitió su maldición imperdonable en el sujeto y este gritó de dolor, y en un arranque voleó lejos la diadema, Luna pareció recuperarse del golpe, no obstante parecía tener el hombro desencajado, más el dolor no le impidió correr hasta la diadema y cogerla.

-No, Depulso.

Otro mortifago atacó a Luna, pero ella se apartó a tiempo y sacó su propia varita, invocó un escudo para protegerse a sí misma y cayó de rodillas.

Al ver a James y Sirius apoyarse cerca de esta, se dispuso a buscar a Lily y Ron, ambos estaban luchando, ¿por qué nadie había ido a por ella?, extrañada se giró sobre sí misma y se sorprendió al ver que había dos sujetos de los enmascarados que se encontraban en la puerta de la tienda sin inmutarse, viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin más.

Uno era más alto que el otro, parecían evaluar la lucha como si quisieran saber que potencial tenía cada uno de los integrantes en la lucha, ¿acaso todo eso no era más que una trampa?

Pero era imposible, pues era un Horcux de verdad, Luna lo sentía.

-HERMIONE.

Uno de los dos enmascarados iba a dar un paso al frente, cuando el otro sujeto se lo impidió poniendo su mano en el hombro de este.

Estaba tan pendiente de ese detalle que no se percató de que un hechizo iba directo hacía ella, de nuevo sintió que alguien la apartaba de la trayectoria, no obstante al hacer eso, no se percató de que la ponía en la trayectoria de otra maldición.

El hechizo la golpeó de lleno en el pecho, salió volando contra una de las paredes, más no se golpeó contra ninguna, algo impidió que eso sucediese, cayó de rodillas al suelo tosiendo, ¿qué hechizo le había alcanzado?

-Oye, he, ¿estás bien?

Era la voz de Ron, sintió que más gente la rodeaba, con la vista algo nublada distinguió que se trataba de Draco y la sobrina de este.

En cuanto vio que esta sostenía la diadema se recuperó los suficiente para alargar su mano y quitarle la misma de estas, sin dudar la lanzó al suelo y apretando su varita con fuerza, invocó el fuego más poderoso que conocía.

Luna a su lado comenzó a gritar, a la par que el artefacto ardía y de este salía un ruido ensordecedor y un humo negro.

Antes de poder avisar a todo el mundo, el artefacto estallo y todos salieron disparados.

-No, cuidado que no se golpee.

La voz de Lily le llegó de lleno, sintió que se golpeaba contra alguien:

-Por Merlín, menos mal.

Reconoció la voz de James Potter, él había impedido que se golpeara, fijó su mirada en los dos sujetos que se encontraban en la puerta de la tienda, y se quedó helada al ver que uno de estos se quitaba la máscara y justo antes de desaparecer sonreía de medio lado.

Abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada, era imposible, tenía que serlo, no podía ser que Harry lo hubiese contemplado todo sin hacer nada.

-¿Por qué querías que evitara que se golpeara?

Escuchó que decía James:

-Porque está embarazada.

No tuvo fuerzas ni para sorprenderse del hecho de que Lily Evans fuera consciente de su estado, solo de sentirse una miserable al escuchar a Ron declarar:

-¿Embarazada?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

_**Pues bien, Ron ya se ha enterado del embarazo de Hermione, en este capítulo no sale nada de lo que le pasa a Harry, pero en el siguiente será todo lo contrario, me centraré en él en especial y en Voldemort, os diré que no creo que le queden muchos capítulos al fic, si llega a los treinta creo que será un milagro, pero por si acaso no aseguro na de na.**_

_**Espero hayáis disfrutado del cap, nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy.**_


	24. Adaptándose

_**Hola a todos, bien, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis, este sería la parte de Harry con respecto a lo que pasó en el anterior.**_

_**MariPotterG:** Hola, sobre la parte de Kreacher, esta contado desde el punto de vista de James, la parte final es el punto de Hermione;_

_Resulta que uno de los "OPV" No se marcó como el resto, está pero no en negrita ni en el centro, creo que por eso te confundiste, pero si te fijas, verás que está ahí._

_Con respecto a Harry, en este tendrás todo sobre él, Harry sí sabe que Luna es su hija, pero desconoce que es Hija de Hermione._

_Hermione lo desconoce, aun no sabe que Luna viene del futuro y mucho menos de quien es hija._

_Lily desconoce por completo que Luna viene del futuro, por lo que no sospecha que es la hija de Harry/Hermione._

_Creo que ya están todas las dudas resueltas con respecto a tus preguntas, sobre Draco, es que me gusta su personalidad, sé que JK dijo que no entendía que a la gente le gustase Draco porque él no era bueno, pero desde que leí el sexto yo no opino como ella, de hecho creo que en alguna ocasión dijo que le empezaba a dar pena ese personaje._

_Todos tenemos nuestros enemigos y considero que Draco pese a ser muy pedante, no es muy distinto a los ricachones insufribles, pues demostró que también podía querer en el sexto._

_Él y Luna Lovegood me encantan. Me alegro de que te de pena que se termine el fic, pero espero que haya merecido al pena la lectura del mismo, intentaré no decepcionaros en estos capítulos finales, un cordial saludo y gracias por seguir aquí._

_Nos vemos Buybuy._

_**Pax399:** Hola, gracias por dar una oportunidad a mi historia, por leer y por comentar._

_Sobre las palabras que me dijiste, no me percaté de que ponía Pettigriw, en lugar de Pettigrew, gracias por ese detalle, sobre Horrocruxes, esa tiene una explicación, veras yo soy de las que leyó el libro en internet antes de que saliera el libro, evidentemente luego me lo compre, pero resulta que en ese tiempo, la traducción era Horcuxes, pero los traductores oficiales de los libros, se negaron a poner lo mismo que en internet, y lo tradujeron del otro modo, al igual que el título._

_En consideración a todos esos traductores que nos trajeron el libro antes, es que sigo escribiendo Horcuxes, ese es el motivo._

_Espero disfrutes del siguiente capítulo y si ves algún error más me gustaría que me lo dijeses, agradezco que me ayudéis si hay algún fallo que no haya notado._

_Buybuy y hasta la próxima._

_**Drys-1:** Hola, espero estés bien, gracias por comentar pese a tu poco tiempo, deseo que puedas disfrutar del capítulo._

_Te dejo con él para que no pierdas tiempo, un saludo, cuídate y no te estreses mucho._

_Buybuy, nos vemos pronto._

_**Adaptándose:**_

Bajó de su escoba enfrente de la casa de los gritos, en cierto modo se sentía culpable por haberle lanzado un hechizo a Sirius, pero él había aparecido en el momento menos indicado.

-Veo que has venido tal y como se te dijo.

No se tomó la molestia ni de hablar, la verdad era que le importaba bien poco lo que le dijeran o como lo hicieran, solo deseaba terminar con todo de una buena vez, ¿era eso pedir demasiado?

-¿Has traído contigo todo lo que puedas necesitar?

-Si necesitase algo, ya te tengo a ti para hacérmelo llegar.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, era claro el mensaje, "eso no sucedería jamás".

-Andando.

Juntos, caminaron en la oscuridad de Hosmeade, acercándose cada vez más al bosque que había cerca del pueblo, el hechizo que le había lanzado a Sirius se mantendría un buen rato, además, también estaba el hecho de que este querría leer todo antes de nada.

Sabía que la curiosidad de su padrino, era mayor a sus temores y de más.

Ni él, ni Snape abrieron la boca en todo el trayecto, tampoco cuando este cogió un traslador y se lo ofreció, juntos agarraron el mismo y esperaron, no hubo cuenta atrás, ni nada que le indicase que el chisme se iba a poner en funcionamiento, por lo que el jalón lo pilló completamente por sorpresa.

Antes de darse cuenta sintió el golpe contra el suelo, no pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor, escuchó un sonido de descarte y al levantar la vista, se encontró con los ojos de Snape mirándolo con desprecio, como demostrándole lo poco que era.

Eso lo molestó, por lo que enseguida se paró a su lado, sin dirigirle ni una palabra de nuevo se pusieron en marcha, llegaron frente a una casa enorme, desgastada y que por algún motivo le sonaba de algo, más no fue capaz de ubicarla del todo.

Se encontró ante unas puertas de madera antigua y desgastada, Snape no tardó en llegar a la misma y abrir la puerta, pero él no se atrevió a dar un paso más, reconoció el lugar en el acto, no obstante le resultaba extraña la elección.

-Muévete Potter, no tengo todo el maldito día.

-Este lugar…

Comenzó a decir, más tras la mirada que este le lanzó cayó en el acto, ¿qué le importaba a Snape lo que él sabía o dejaba de saber?

Lo siguió al interior del lugar y lo recibió un gran vestíbulo, nada más traspasar la puerta sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño en ese lugar?

-Tú habitación está por aquí.

¿Su habitación?, rápidamente miró a Snape, este comenzó a subir las escaleras y enseguida terminó ante un pasillo alargado con varias puertas a cada lado, Snape pasó de largo varias de estas hasta que llegó a una en concreto, cogió el mango de la misma y susurró un Alohomora, tras el chasquido producido por la abertura del pestillo, Snape abrió la puerta.

Dio unos pasos hacía la misma y se quedó en el umbral, Snape lo miró durante unos instantes y seguidamente se giró para decirle:

-Encima de la cama tienes ropa, cámbiate y seguidamente sales, he de llevarte en presencia del señor tenebroso.

No asintió, ni hizo ningún gesto que le diera a entender a este que lo había escuchado, él lo empujó al interior de la estancia y al girarse para replicar, este solo cerró la puerta.

Frunció el ceño molesto y volvió a encarar la escena ante él, era un cuarto pequeño, que solo contaba con un armario, una cama, una mesa, y una ventana a cierta altura.

Suspiró, se acercó a la cama y se encontró con un pantalón vaquero de color negro y una camiseta y ropa interior del mismo color, ¿cómo era posible que todo tuviese que ser así?

Miró la ropa que ahora llevaba, su equipo de Quidditch rojo y dorado iban a quedar relegados por el negro, asqueado comenzó a desvestirse, al quitarse la camiseta se percató de que aún no se había duchado, miró a su alrededor y al no encontrar ninguna puerta más, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió:

-¿El baño?

Snape lo miró desde el otro lado, pues se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, lo miró perdido y al ver que no contestaba se dispuso a buscarlo él mismo.

Salió con las ropas en su mano y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo, en algún lugar debían estar los baños, eso seguro.

-Potter.

No le hizo el menor caso, lo cierto era que no entendía por qué estaba Snape aparentemente a su cargo. Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontró con unos baños amplios, y varias duchas, no es que estuvieran muy a la última, pero podrían servir, Snape se encontraba cerca de la puerta y solo pudo sonreír para declarar:

-Me gusta tener mi intimidad.

-Potter, el señor tenebroso te…

No escuchó más, pues le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Una vez aseado y con la nueva ropa puesta se miró en el único espejo que había en el lugar, uno desgastado y roto en algunos puntos. Había llegado el momento de comenzar.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que pese al golpe recibido Snape seguía esperando al otro lado:

-¿Terminaste?

Asintió y comenzó a caminar, su varita en su mano, Snape enseguida lo siguió, lo hizo bajar de nuevo por las escaleras que antes había subido y lo llevó hacía el otro ala del lugar, Snape abrió dos amplias puertas y se encontró en lo que en alguna ocasión debió ser un amplio salón de recepción.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando agradeció llevar su varita preparado, tuvo que ser muy rápido e invocó su escudo en cuento vio un destello rojo dirigirse hacía él, más el escudo no sirvió de nada y fue rápidamente superado, pero le brindó el tiempo suficiente para apartarse y que este siguiera su trayectoria.

Snape parecía aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar y miraba hacía él con sorpresa:

-Cuando te mande venir, vienes Potter, ¿he hablado claro?

Frunció el ceño, ¿quién se creía que era él?, sin contestarle, se acercó a él y tras meter su mano en su bolsillo le tendió un pergamino, este invocó el mismo y rápidamente voló hasta las manos de Voldemort, que lo cogió con indiferencia y lo repasó.

-Muy bien, ¿esto es todo?

-No lo es, quiero un juramento de que será cumplido.

Recibió la mirada de este y una fina sonrisa asomó en su boca sin labios, seguidamente fijó su vista en el pergamino y repasó la misma:

-Sirius Black, como no, no debería sorprenderme que ocupe un puesto tan elevado en tu lista, lo que no me esperaba era una petición para esos despreciables muggels que te dieron asilo, ¿qué estima se les puede tener a gente de tan poca relevancia?

-Eso es mi problema.

No recriminó a sus palabras, tan solo repasó la lista ante él, lo vio apretar el pergamino con algo de enfado más no hizo ver a qué se debía el estado en sí.

-Muy bien, haremos esto, dos meses Potter, en dos meses yo juraré no herir a nadie, comprenderás que necesito una garantía de que esto no es una broma por tú parte.

-No hay trampa.

-Seguro que no, pero crecí siendo desconfiado, por eso de mi éxito, teniendo en cuenta tu nivel tan mediocre tendremos que empezar desde mañana mismo a darte caña. Tu agenda será apretada, tengo que asegurarme de que no te comunicas con nadie por ello tendrás a alguien contigo todo el tiempo, tranquilo no será Snape, él tiene cosas que hacer en su colegio, pero sí será alguien que también conoces bien.

-Mandó llamar mi señor.

Sintió el enfado crecer en él y fulminó con la mirada a la miserable rata que acababa de entrar en el lugar:

-Así es Colagusano, a partir de hoy serás el fiel sirviente de aquí nuestro invitado de honor.

Recibió los pequeños y oscuros ojos de este sobre él, que pasaron del desconcierto a la sorpresa más absoluta en cuestión de pocos segundos, sin duda debía de estar pensando lo imposible que eso podía ser.

-Pero si es…es…

-Todos los presentes somos conscientes de quien es, ahora acompáñalo a las cocinas y muéstrale donde puede degustar las diferentes comidas del día, a partir de mañana Potter, estarás en mis manos.

Los despidió con un movimiento de su mano y tanto Snape como Colagusano se apresuraron a inclinarse ante él y sin dejar de tener la cabeza agachada caminaron hacía la puerta, no se giraron en ningún momento hasta que las puertas estaban completamente cerradas.

Snape sin decir o hacer algo, se giró bruscamente haciendo que su capa se ondulara tras él y se alejó a paso presuroso:

-Sígueme Potter.

No se tomo la molestia ni de decirle que no le dirigiera la palabra, lo cierto era que sabía que debía tragar y callar, pues en esos momentos se encontraba en la boca del enemigo, cualquier mal movimiento o acción podrían desembocar en su muerte, o peor en la de alguien de la lista que había entregado a Voldemort.

Se había visto forzado a incrementar su lista con algunos nombres que no debería de haber tenido que añadir nunca, pues por los mismos, otros tendrían que pagar.

Era consciente de que le había ofrecido inmunidad a todos los que él decidiese meter en la lista, pero también sabía que la línea que dibujara debía ser equilibrada, no podía salvar a todo el mundo.

Tras comer lo que le dio el indeseable de Peter, regresó al que a partir de ese día y por espacio indefinido sería su nuevo cuarto. Al fijarse en la cama se encontró con un pijama encima del mismo.

Tras ponerse el mismo se acercó a la única ventana que había, para poder ver algo del cielo desde la misma debía sentarse en la mesa.

En cuanto estuvo a esa altura sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo, más no había mucho que ver, pues unas nubes negras lo cubrían por completo, pese a todo no se movió del lugar y siguió mirando.

Esas mesa, ventana, cielo, pose y lugar, se convirtió en parte de su rutina nocturna, día tras día, terminaba de estar horas hablando o estudiando diferentes ramas de la magia, en especial las artes oscuras, más había encontrado un vacío en el trato, pues si bien le enseñaban y mostraban toda clase de maldiciones y demás, las contra maldiciones o hechizos de defensa eran mínimos.

Debía agradecer después de todo llevar desde los once años en compañía de Hermione, pues gracias a su manía de buscar siempre en la biblioteca, es que las dos horas que tenía libres para cenar, o almorzar, lo hacía en la habitación repleta de libros.

Se la pasaba leyendo infinidad de cosas en busca de algo que lo pudiera ayudar con ese asunto. Su búsqueda había resultado algo endeble, pero al menos tenía ciertos resultados.

Debía reconocer que los métodos de enseñanza de este, si bien no eran muy ortodoxos, eran eficaces, no le daba tregua y cuando menos se lo esperaba era atacado, la primera vez lo pilló con la guardia baja, más no hubo una segunda.

Evitaba pensar en nada y nadie, la única que le robaba pensamientos era Luna, y sueños, en algunos casos, cuando caía rendido por llevar cinco días sin pegar ojo pero desgastándose físicamente, caía en un estado de profundo sueño, para después despertar por alguna pesadilla.

Escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas y rápidamente se giró con la varita ya preparada en su mano, sin embargo y por centésima vez, quien se encontraba entrando en la habitación era ni más ni menos que Nagini, esa maldita serpiente le daba escalofríos, pero para él era evidente que era la espía de Voldemort, además de ser la prueba de fuego, era consciente de que ese maldito reptil era uno de los Horcux de Voldemort, no obstante también sabía que si la atacaba significaría su fin más inmediato.

Decidido a ignorar a la misma como siempre lo hacía, volvió su vista al oscuro cielo, ¿por qué este no cambiaba nunca?

Estaba tan centrado en mirar al mismo que casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando llamaron a la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe, giró su cabeza lo suficiente para ver que se trataba de Snape, este seguramente iba a decirle algún recado de Voldemort, lo cierto es que no lo había vuelto a ver desde el día en que llegó.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó al ver que este no se inmutaba, solo lo miraba fijamente como si no pudiera creerse algo en particular:

-¿Vas a hablar o te largas y me dejas en paz?

Snape pareció recuperarse de lo que fuera que le sucedía y declaró:

-El señor tenebroso desea que asista a tus clases de Oclumancia, cree que hay algo que no va bien.

Frunció el ceño, si había algo que odiara de verdad eso era la Oclumancia, ese arte lo desesperaba y siempre acababa agotado, debía agradecer el hecho de que no era algo que le hicieran practicar a diario.

-Me había olvidado que hoy tocaba.

-Veo que llevar dos meses en este lugar te ha facilitado hacer amigos.

¿Hacer amigos?, lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, todos a su alrededor lo odiaban y deseaban que cometiera un error para hacérselo pagar caro, no llevaba la cuenta de los hechizos o maldiciones que le habían lanzado ya.

-¿De qué hablas?

Snape tan solo lo miró fijamente, siguió su mirada y más rápido de lo que creyó posible saltó de la mesa y se alejó de la misma, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Nagini se encontraba justo a su lado enroscada y con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus rodillas?

La serpiente ante repentino movimiento lo miró con reproche, se alejó de la misma aturdido y se dirigió a donde estaba Snape, este se apartó lo justo para dejarlo pasar, se atrevió a mirar una vez más hacía la misma y se quedó helado al recibir de sus ojos el claro mensaje de que lo esperaría.

Apartó la mirada rápidamente, ¿qué le pasaba a esa indeseable?

Caminaron hasta la sala donde entrenaba a diario y se encontró con que Voldemort ya lo esperaba, estaba mirando su varita con cierto interés, antes de que llegase a decir una sola palabra, sintió la invasión en su mente.

Su respiración se entrecorto y su vista se le nublo, una nítida y clara imagen de Hermione llegó hasta él, más tal como llegó desapareció y fue remplazada por una Luna sonriente que jugaba con Malfoy en los jardines de Hogwarts, esas y más imágenes se superpusieron, la última imagen que vino a su mente fue la noche del baile de Hogwarts, cuando por unos instantes Elkins había pasado a ser Lily Evans.

Consiguió echarlo justo a tiempo:

-¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que dejes de tener sentimientos en tu interior?

Tras recuperar un poco la respiración declaró:

-¿Del mismo modo que tú?

Recibió las miradas de Snape y Voldemort a la par:

-¿De qué hablas Potter?

-Venga ya, es obvio que tú tampoco puedes olvidar, sino, ¿qué hacemos en el orfanato en el que te criaste?, ¿por qué me has asignado la habitación que tú ocupaste en esos a…?

Calló en el acto al sentir un _Crucius_ recorrerle todo el cuerpo, cayó de rodillas y seguidamente al suelo, por Merlín cuanto dolía.

En unos momentos la maldición dejó de surtir efecto y su mente se perdió en otros lados, otros recuerdos que no eran suyos, otras cosas que no tenían aparente explicación:

"_Una niña de cabello cobrizo, corría como loca hacía los brazos de un Draco Malfoy de unos veintipico años que sonreía y la recibía entre sus brazos para alzarla en el aire._

_-Luna, vas a acabar por herir a tu tío un día de estos._

_-No peso tanto._

_Declaraba la pequeña molesta, Draco soltaba una risa alegre y declaraba:_

_-Pesas menos que tú mama cuando estaba embarazada de ti._

_-Oye._

_Las risas de varias personas se escuchaban alrededor y seguidamente Draco tendía su mano hacía un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules:_

_-Hola._

_-Gracias por venir._

_Draco se encogía de hombros y soltaba un simple:_

_-Por ella lo que sea._

_Se giraba a mirar a la mujer a su lado, una mujer de cabello ondulado y tonos cobrizos, en sus labios una sonrisa divertida y cargada de cariño:_

_-Hola, ¿cómo has estado?_

_-No me puedo quejar, nunca pensé que la vida de casado fuera así._

_-Y lo que te queda por descubrir._

_Declaró esta mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, Draco sonrió para ella y respondió con un beso en la mejilla:_

_-Oye, ¿y para mí no hay saludo alguno?_

_-Tía Molly._

_Luna luchó por que Draco la bajara y corrió a besar a la nueva mujer, una de cabello rubio claro, y de ojos marrones, que portaba una sonrisa y una barriga considerable, pero la sonrisa en sus labios era de una felicidad casi insuperable._

_-Mierda, he llegado después que el maldito hurón._

_-RON._

_Todos a una dijeron el nombre del recién llegado con una nota de enfado y cierta diversión, una risa alegre y soñadora se escuchó en todo el lugar, a la par que otra cargada de diversión la seguía, una más estruendosa y divertida._

_-¿Cómo es que la comadreja está aquí?_

_-DRACO._

_Recriminó Molly molesta, este suspiró se acercó a ella y besó su frente:_

_-Está bien, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez._

_-¿Quién es Ron?_

_La voz de Luna los sorprendió a todos, Draco miró al pelirrojo con cierto enfado y este declaró:_

_-Yo pequeña, ya sabes que tengo un sinfín de nombres. Ese es una de mis tapaderas._

_-¿Por ser auror?_

_-Precisamente."_

La escena cambió de nuevo, ahora estaban rodeados por varias personas, una Luna de unos años menos se encontraba rodeada de infinidad de gente y no parecía entender nada de lo que hablaban:

"_-¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?_

_-Tienes que escucharnos, hay una razón para todo lo que…_

_-Nada, hacedme el favor de iros y no regresar nunca más._

_Era la voz de su padre, sonaba furioso y dolido._

_-Considero que tendrías que escucharlos._

_-¿Escucharlos?, ja, no me hagas reír por favor, no quiero escuchar nada que tengan que decir._

_-Pero hay algo que…_

_-Nada, largo, y no quiero repetirlo más._

_Todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse con una fuerza increíble, y cargada de miedo corrió hacía su papa, cuando este la miró el miedo la recorrió, más se abrazó a él con suma fuerza y rompió a llorar."_

-BASTA.

El grito le desgarró la garganta, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en el suelo de la sala con Snape arrodillado a su lado y con una mano en su frente, mientras que Voldemort lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y parecía perdido:

-¿Quién ha entrado en tú mente Potter?

¿Acaso no había sido él?

-Has…-tragó y apartó la mano de Snape de su frente y se sentó: -¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?

Preguntó intentando no sonar preocupado, Voldemort entrecerró los ojos unos instantes y lo miró como evaluándolo:

-No Potter, caíste redondo al suelo y cuando intenté traerte de vuelta me fue imposible, ¿qué viste?

Le mantuvo la mirada, ¿sería verdad?, no respondió a su pregunta, no estaba tan loco como para hacer semejante estupidez.

Ante su silencio, percibió el enfado en él:

-Mañana será el gran día Potter, irás a tu primera misión, quiero que recuperes un valioso objeto que me pertenece que se encuentra en el Callejón Knockturn.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Baste con decir que si no completas la misión tendrá serias consecuencias.

Un Horcux, eso es lo que este le pediría ir a buscar, ¿por qué lo mandaría a él?, ¿podría ser una trampa al igual que lo de Nagini?

-Muy bien, mañana será entonces, más el trato entra en vigor ya.

-Sí, desde este momento las personas de tu preciada lista pasan a ser inmunes. –Asintió a sus palabras y se giró para llegar hasta la puerta Snape se puso a su lado enseguida, estaba por salir cuando este declaró: -Una cosa Potter, he notado que falta alguien en tu lista.

Desconcertado lo miró de regreso:

-Están todos los que deben estar.

-Quiere eso decir que Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger han traicionado al gran Potter y esta es tú forma de vengarte.

Entrecerró los ojos, nunca podría llegar a saber hasta que punto lo había herido, no contestó para no demostrar el enfado que luchaba por salir de cualquier manera.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte a ti sobre tú reptil inmundo.

-¿Qué sucede con Nagini Potter?

-Quiero que dejes de mandarla para que me vigile, no soporto tenerla cerca.

Voldemort lo miró durante unos instantes y sin decirle ni una sola palabra más le hizo un claro gesto de despedida, en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada y comenzó a caminar y escuchó los pasos de Snape detenerse, se giró a mirar a este y escuchó como susurraba:

-No lo sabía, no era consciente del comportamiento de ella, ¿entonces por qué…?

Snape lo miró fijamente durante un buen rato, como queriendo encontrar una respuesta a algo y pareció no encontrarla pues dejó de mirarlo y se alejó, lo vio abandonar el orfanato, seguramente de regreso a Hogwarts.

Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta tras él, Nagini no estaba por ninguna parte, seguramente Voldemort la había reclamado para algo, se dejó caer al suelo y suspiró, un Horcux, si completaba la misión de forma adecuada contaría con dos Horcuxes cerca de él.

Ya se habían desecho del anillo, de la copa, del diario, del relicario y estaba a su alcance Nagini y si todo iba bien, al día siguiente tendría la pluma de Rowena en sus manos.

¿Habría creado siete o solo serían seis?

Fuese como fuese, necesitaba descansar para el día siguiente, no esperaba encontrar muchas dificultades realmente, pero sabía que debía tener fuerzas cuando ese objeto cayera en sus manos.

Se puso en pie y tras coger el pijama del armario comenzó a cambiarse, al quitarse la camiseta que llevaba se miró al espejo ante él, la mancha había crecido algo más, según Madame Pomfrey mientras tomase todas esas porquerías no pasaría nada, pero precisaría de otros cuidados más adelante.

Se había negado a que ella hablase con McGonagall, Lupin o cualquier otro, la verdad es que le importaba bien poco lo que pudiera pasarle en esos momentos, solo deseaba tener el tiempo suficiente para destruir los Horcuxes.

Era consciente de que si no era atendido todo podría terminar, más solo una cosa lo perturbaba realmente.

Luna, si él muriese, ¿qué sería de ella?, ¿moriría en ese tiempo también?

Solo por ella debía conseguir salir bien parado de todo eso, ella venía del futuro, y en este contaba con sus padres, así que debía de conseguir algo, sin embargo Voldemort aun en el tiempo de Luna parecía seguir dando guerra.

Terminó de cambiarse y se dirigió a la cama, el día siguiente tenía trabajo que hacer.

"_**OPV"**_

Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en el fuego ante él, pero su mente estaba bastante lejos de ahí.

El chico tenía más potencial del que había supuesto en un principio, si Dumbledore lo hubiese visto antes ahora sería un peligro real y no una posibilidad.

Su mente y cuerpo asimilaban los hechizos y maldiciones con una rapidez casi comparable a la suya, más no tenía su ingenio y mucho menos sus ideales, no obstante contaba con poder cambiar eso.

Debía mostrarle al chico que el miedo era la única forma de hacerse respetar, y solo había una manera de que muchacho lo aprendiera. Dejó de mirar al fuego y miró el pergamino en sus manos, estaba escrito por Snape, no estaba muy seguro de como lo había conseguido, pero la letra era la misma que la de Potter, sin duda el idiota de Weasley creería que era de él.

Y con él la sangre sucia.

Precisaba de los dos para que la cosa funcionara tal y como él esperaba que ocurriese. Había aclarado con Snape que él se encargaría de acompañar a Potter, y sobre todo de evitar que algo sucediese que pudiera ocasionar el abandono de Potter.

Ató el pergamino a la lechuza y la dejó volar libre, tardaría algo en llegar a su destino, por lo que podía asegurar que sus mortifagos ya estarían en el escenario señalado.

Todo el plan estaba en marcha, ahora solo restaba esperar el momento, no obstante había otro asunto que lo perturbaba, dejó de observar al ave alejarse y poso su vista en su inseparable compañera.

-¿Por qué esa fijación por el chico?

Le había preguntado, y esta solo había respondido con afinidad, era cierto que de todos los que lo rodeaban solo el chico podía comunicarse con ella libremente y se entenderían, no obstante él no parecía muy cómodo con Nagini a su alrededor, ¿por qué ella sí parecía estar bien entonces?

Caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón y su fiel amiga se deslizó a su lado, con indiferencia y cierta distancia acarició su áspera piel.

En cuanto esta se acomodó a su lado declaró:

-¡Por qué con Harry Potter y no otro?

La respuesta ahora no supo como interpretarla, pues había algo relacionado con fusión, ¿se sentía ligada al chico?, ¿por qué?

Hasta ese momento nunca antes había visto que algo así pasara, Nagini después de todo era parte de él, ¿podía ser ese el motivo?, ¿no había demostrado Potter con anterioridad que si un Horcux de él, estaba cerca desembocaba en una mezcla adictiva?, ¿podía suceder lo mismo pese a que Nagini era un ser vivo en lugar de un objeto inanimado?

Quizás se tratase de eso, tenía que averiguar como funcionaba la cosa con exactitud y debía hacerlo cuanto antes mejor, lo que había descubierto en la mente de la niña había sido muy revelador y sabía que debía actuar cuanto antes o todo podía salir mal.

Esa pequeña también lo intrigaba, ¿cómo era posible que ella detectase los Horcuxes?, ¿cómo podía sentirlos de forma tan absoluta?

Era evidente que era la hija de Potter, lo que significaba que el miserable llegaría a edad suficiente como para tener una hija de once años.

No sabía si él ya no existía en el futuro del que ella venía, pero por lo que había podido ver en la mente de esta, sus mortifagos al menos si seguían dando guerra y no creía que se dedicaran a ello sin él, después de todo, ¿no habían demostrado ya en una ocasión lo inútiles que eran todos?

Aunque quien había atacado a la pequeña y sus padres era Lestrange, y ella tenía tal devoción que sí que podía seguir sin él. Y a ella sería a la que le entregaría el resto de la historia, a quien le diría lo que hacer si surgía algún problema, más para eso primero debía asegurarse de que su teoría era cierta.

Y sobre todo asegurarse a Potter en su lado.

"_**OPV"**_

El Callejón era oscuro, sin ninguna duda era el mismo en el que lo encontró Hagrid cuando iba a comenzar su segundo año.

Eso le trajo algunos recuerdos inesperados, no obstante cuatro años y algo después pese a estar en el mismo lugar, las compañías eran muy diferentes.

-Sería mejor encontrarlo rápido.

Escuchó que decía Snape con cierta urgencia, la verdad es que no entendía demasiado a este, ¿a qué venía su estado?, sabía que no debía estar mucho tiempo lejos de Hogwarts, no obstante tampoco era para que se encontrase en tal situación.

-¿Asustado Snape?, si vienen los Aurores te prometo que no te sucederá nada.

Dolohov, la verdad es que ese sujeto no le caía en gracia, y menos desde su quinto año, pero Voldemort había metido a este en el ajo, junto con él otros tantos, entre los que estaban Nott, Mcnair, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, y uno de los Lestrange y los Carrows.

-Sea como sea, la cosa es encontrar el dichoso objeto, y largarnos de aquí, no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo aquí, así que moveros y buscadlo.

-No eres nadie para dar órdenes aquí Potter.

Declaró Dolohov, frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero este lo ignoro por completo.

-Encontrado.

Escuchó que decía Alecto contenta, corrió hasta Dolohov y le mostró una diadema plateada, frunció el ceño, no, eso no podía ser, ¿acaso se había confundido y no era un Horcux lo que debían encontrar?

-¿Qué es …?

Un ruido se varios objetos cayendo y rompiéndose se escuchó en el lugar, sintió como lo cogían del brazo y quedaba relegado al quedar atrás de todos, iba a recriminar tal acción cuando Snape lo obligó a girarse para mirarlo:

-Ponte esto Potter, completa tú atuendo.

Sin entender miró lo que le entregaba y se quedó perdido observando la mascara plateada que le ofrecía, movió la cabeza para negarse a cogerla e iba a alejarse cuando escuchó que algo más se rompía, intentó mirar al lugar de donde provenía todo ese ajetreo y solo pudo ver que en la trastienda ya solo quedaban él y Snape.

El resto habían ido a la tienda iba a dirigirse hacía allí, pero Snape se lo impidió de nuevo:

-El señor oscuro no desea que el ministerio sepa de que parte estás, así que más te vale colocarte la máscara Potter.

Furioso y deseoso de ver que demonios estaba pasando con exactitud, en cuanto escuchó el sonido de cristales rompiéndose le quitó a Snape la mascara y se la puso, no esperó ni a que este lo siguiera.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta de la tienda se quedó petrificado, ¿qué significaba eso?

Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, y tres del pasado, acompañados de la pequeña Luna se encontraban desperdigados por el callejón luchando contra los mortifagos, cuatro de ellos se encontraban en su lista.

Dio un paso para acercarse al lugar cuando escuchó la voz de Snape declarar:

-¿Y qué hará San Potter ante tal situación frente a él?

Esa era una buena pregunta, ¿qué iba a hacer él?, no podía intervenir, si lo hacía esos dos últimos meses no servirían para nada. Impotente contempló como Ron luchaba contra un mortifago, se fijó en los tres del pasado, como no, Sirius, y sus padres, ¿no podían ser otras personas?

Apretó los puños enfadado al ver como el indeseable de Dolohov lanzaba a Sirius una maldición que acertaba en su pierna a la par que Luna se tiraba contra Dolohov para quitarle la diadema.

-Una muchacha o muy estúpida o muy valiente, ¿a cual de los padres habrá salido?

Miró a Snape, este por culpa de la máscara no podía ver su expresión que seguramente sería una mezcla de confusión y enfado.

Al ver a Dolohov golpearla sintió que todo su cuerpo clamaba por venganza, ¿cómo se atrevía?, había dejado bien en claro que la seguridad de ella era lo primero, Dolohov iba a saber quién era él.

Sino comprendía por las buenas, seguro que existía un método eficaz para que captara el puñetero mensaje.

Iba a atacarlo cuando escuchó la voz de su madre que gritaba para alertar a Hermione, dio un paso para acercarse, pero sintió la mano de Snape que se lo impidió, las reglas eran claras, debía mirar, no intervenir en el juego, vio el momento en que apartaban a Hermione de la trayectoria del hechizo que se dirigía hacía ella, también como se fijaba en él y Snape y los miraba desconcertada, como preguntándose que hacían ellos ahí parados exactamente.

Fue testigo de como la apartaban de la trayectoria del mismo pero al hacer eso otro hechizo la golpeó, no estaba muy seguro de quien de todos los presentes había lanzado tan hechizo, solo podía verla volar hacía una de las paredes, rápidamente evitó el choque y la vio caer de rodillas.

De nuevo posó su mirada en ellos dos, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta allí?, ¿por qué lo habían hecho?

Distinguió desde su posición como Draco y Luna corrían hasta ella, Luna cargaba con la diadema entre sus brazos, pudo ver como Hermione cogía la misma y tras tirarla al suelo lanzaba un hechizo contra la misma.

Al hacer explosión todos los que la rodeaban salieron despedidos:

-No, cuidado que no se golpee.

La voz de su madre le llegó de lleno, y pudo distinguir como su padre corría y acababa por cogerla a tiempo de recibir tan tremendo impacto, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que miraba hacía ellos de nuevo.

Después de todo lo que le había hecho, ¿por qué seguía temiendo por su bienestar?

Estaba embarazada, quizás ese fuese el motivo, que ya no solo era la vida de Hermione la que estaba en juego, sino también la de la criatura que había en su interior también.

-Tenemos que marcharnos Potter.

Escuchó que decía Snape, miró a su alrededor y al ver que solo había uno más de ellos en el lugar, lo miró detenidamente.

Dolohov miró hacía el grupo y con los puños apretados desapareció del lugar, sonrió de medio lado, sí, se iría, había algo que deseaba grabarle a Dolohov a fuego si era preciso.

Sin quitar su sonrisa, se llevó una de sus manos a su mascara y la retiró lentamente, en cuanto tuvo margen suficiente fijó sus ojos en Hermione.

Vio la sorpresa y el miedo reflejados en sus ojos, tan solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacía ella en forma de saludo y antes de desaparecer buscó con su mirada hasta localizar a Luna, al verla inconsciente y a Malfoy intentando curarle el hombro apretó la varita.

En poco tiempo se encontró en la sala de recepción del orfanato, dejó caer su mascara al suelo y dio dos pasos, en cuanto localizó a Dolohov, quien se encontraba de rodillas ante Voldemort, sintió su sangre hervir.

-Crucius.

Recordaba perfectamente la ineficacia de ese mismo hechizo dos años atrás en Bellatrix Lestrange, no obstante en ese momento no sabía las claves de la misma, no como en ese momento, y si de algo estaba seguro era de que deseaba verlo sufrir, escuchar sus gritos, y sobre todo gravarle que si volvía a atacar a alguien de los que él deseaba proteger su siguiente maldición sería la que acabaría con su vida.

Más tal y como sus recuerdos del Callejón habían cambiado, su recuerdo de la vez que mandó por primera vez un Crucius fue remplazado por este más oscuro.

Dolohov recibió su maldición y cayó al suelo, sus gritos inundaron todo el lugar a la par que todos los presentes lo miraban, había toda clase de expresiones, pero él solo podía ver dos, la de Dolohov, y la de Luna cuando fue golpeada por ese despreciable.

-Nunca más, volverás a poner, tus asquerosas manos, en Luna. Crucius.

La razón, justicia, clemencia o cualquier otro sentimiento quedó relegado al olvido al ver lo que con un simple hechizo estaba consiguiendo, ¿por qué dejar esa clase de poder a un lado?, ¿por qué no demostrarles que tenían que temer?

Que el muchacho ingenuo había quedado atrás y que ahora ya no jugaba a luchar, sino que podía llegar a matar.

Abrió sus labios para dejar salir de nuevo la maldición cuando vino a su mente la mirada cargada de miedo que Luna le dedicó en el cuartel de la orden.

Se congeló en el lugar y la maldición se detuvo en el acto, abrió los ojos al máximo al ver al tipo escupir sangre al suelo y rápidamente colocarse de rodillas ante Voldemort.

Su respiración se paró en seco cuando recibió los ojos de él cargados de una mezcla de odio y terror, miedo hacía él.

Dejó caer su varita al suelo a la par que escuchaba sin escuchar como Voldemort ordenaba a todo el mundo a abandonar la sala.

Escuchó como las puertas se cerraban y el sonido de su varita al caer al suelo, él mismo no tardó en caer de rodillas al mismo:

-¿Has visto eso Snape?

Se miró ambas manos y se sintió asqueado en el acto, él no podía haber sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa ¿cierto?

Sintió que algo rozaba su pierna y al mirar hacía el lugar se encontró con Nagini, sentía la alegría y deleite de la misma, la serpiente estaba feliz y orgullosa, era como si ella formara parte de su ser, como si aprobase lo que acababa de hacer.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando esta lo miró y le trasmitió un solo mensaje, uno que solo otra persona en la sala pudo entender a la par que él:

-¿Me dassss permissssso para comérmelo?, assssí dejará de atormentarte.

Los siseos atravesaron su mente como cuchillos, se alejó de la serpiente asqueado y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba siendo ayudado por Snape a ponerse en pie.

No supo en qué momento recibió su varita y mucho menos como llegó a su habitación, solo una cosa lo atormentaba, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

"_**OPV"**_

Una semana en cama, esa era la advertencia de Madame Pomfrey y por ello es que se había dedicado a repasar todo lo que tenía guardado en su baúl, pergaminos, libros antiguos, cartas de sus padres, de Harry, Ron e incluso de Ginny.

Tantos recuerdos pasados, y sus diarios, los que había dejado de escribir por falta de tiempo quizás, los había estado leyendo y en esos momentos se sentía tan sumamente estúpida.

Cerró el último de sus diarios y se quedó observándolo como tonta, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Guardó el mismo y siguió repasando lo que le quedaba por revisar, se encontró con la bolsita de terciopelo donde se encontraba la caja del colgante que Harry le había regalado.

Recordó que Harry le había dicho que leyera muy bien las instrucciones de mantenimiento del mismo, llevó una de sus manos hacía el mismo y lo observó, no lo había limpiado ni una sola vez desde que Harry se lo había regalado.

Como tenía tanto tiempo libre, quizás sería buena idea hacerlo en esos momentos, pero primero debía repasar lo que le aconsejaban hacer para ello.

Cogió los pergaminos que se encontraban en la caja y los desdobló, estos se convirtieron en un pequeño libro, eso la sorprendió bastante, leyó la lista de dueños pasados y seguidamente decidió buscar la parte que le interesaba a ella, no obstante algo llamó su atención:

-La memoria del viajante.

Desconcertada dobló el mismo por ese párrafo y se dispuso a leerlo:

"_**Como el dueño ya sabe pues lo hemos dicho anteriormente, este objeto es claramente caprichoso y solo algunos elegidos pueden contar con su aprobación, pese a todos sus dueños pasados, solo dos o tres han sido capaces de hacerlo funcionar.**_

_**Y esos agraciados han contribuido a crear así su memoria.**_

_**El creador de posibilidades guarda lo relativo a sus dueños en su interior, es un hechizo de suma facilidad, pero solo funcionara si el dueño del creador ha agraciado al mismo.**_

_**Ha de pedir que revele sus memorias al viajante, este recorrerá algunos momentos que el creador decidió guardar en su interior para mostrar a otros posibles viajantes.**_

_**Para ver unas memorias en concreto, hay que decir el nombre completo del viajante y el hechizo de Revelation.**_

_**Se aconseja al observador y viajante encontrarse en un lugar de cierta comodidad."**_

El creador de posibilidades, ¿a qué se refería exactamente con eso?, ¿podía de verdad ese objeto guardar memorias en su interior?

Como no era de quedarse con dudas y preguntas sin respuesta se decidió, miró la lista de antiguos dueños del colgante y frunció el ceño, había algunos nombres que destacaban sin duda, ¿quién no deseaba saber algo de la vida del gran Merlín?

Pero tenía otros deseos mayores, ese colgante había sido de una persona en concreto a la que apreciaba.

Posó sus ojos en el antepenúltimo nombre de la lista y tras sonreír cogió su varita de debajo de la almohada:

-Lilian Evans Revelation.

Nada sucedió, ¿sería que quizás el creador no tenía nada de Lily en su interior?, ¿o quizás…?

-Lilian Potter Revelation.

Todo su cuerpo se sintió pesado y cayó hacía atrás:

"_Se encontraba en una habitación, frente a un espejo y miraba hacía el frente y suspiró:_

_-Espero que esto salga bien. Haya voy._

_Harry, no sé si el creador me considerará como una de las elegidas, quizás así sea y por ello es que sucedió lo que sucedió hace ya unos años._

_No he podido dejar de preguntarme quien de las tres era la elegida realmente, solo sé que una de nosotras lo era y que gracias a ello es que se me permitió poder llegar tan lejos._

_Cariño, no sé si llegaras a ver este mensaje, pues como te dije el creador elige lo que guarda o desecha, no creo que haya guardado mucho mío, no hay demasiado que decir de mí._

_Tengo muchas cosas que deseo decirte, muchas más que debo callar y no mencionar, pero solo tengo tiempo para trasmitirte lo mucho que te amo y lo que deseo que seas feliz, quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho ha sido solo buscando ese fin._

_Cuídate mucho y sobre todo sé feliz por mí, por tú padre, y por todas esas personas que conocerás y te amaran como nadie._

_No te dejes llevar por nadie y mucho menos permitas que te manipulen, quiero advertirte de una persona en concreto._

_-¿Te queda mucho cariño?_

_En el espejo y abrazándola desde atrás apareció la imagen de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos castaños. Eran tan jóvenes ambos._

_-Solo me queda una cosa._

_-¿Crees que lo recibirá de verdad?_

_-Solo lo deseo James, deseo que lo reciba pues nunca nos perdonará sino es así._

_-Harry sabrá entendernos._

_-¿Tú podrías?, James, lo estamos condenando, ambos sabemos a qué lo relegamos, ambos estamos conscientes de todo lo que sucederá y aun así vamos a seguir adelante._

_-Los implicados en esto están de acuerdo, Sirius incluso lo ha preparado todo para que salga exactamente como ha de salir._

_-¿Qué fácil es todo verdad?, ¿tengo que recordarte que no llegamos a tiempo?_

_James la miró dolido y seguidamente se separó de ella y declaró molesto:_

_-Termina cuanto antes, todo debe ser perfecto._

_Lily dejó salir algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y con la vista fija en el espejo declaró:_

_-Harry, amor, cuídate de Dumbledore y de Severus Snape, él no es malo, por mucho que te lo pueda parecer, no es así, él tiene la clave para todo esto. Cuando te sientas perdido acude a él, te ayudará, Sev es mi seguro para ti y siempre podrás contar con él. Cuando estés perdido y tengas miedo acude a él, no te ciegues como tu padre._

_-Ya es el momento._

_Escuchó la voz de James y Lily rápidamente se quitó el colgante lo besó y antes de guardarlo declaró:_

_-Cuídalo Hermione, y pide al creador por Luna Jane Potter."_

Abrió los ojos cargada de culpabilidad y con un simple nombre quemando en su mente, Luna Jane Potter, ¿quién era ella?, ¿por qué Lily le había pedido que pidiera al creador por ella?

Cogió el colgante entre sus manos y frunciendo el ceño declaró:

-Luna Jane Potter Revelation.

De nuevo el cuerpo entero le pesó y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato:

"_-Escúchame pequeña, quiero que protejas esto con tu vida misma. –le colocó el colgante que pertenecía a su madre y la miró sorprendida, esta tenía el cabello pelirrojo aclarado y ojos marrones, el miedo brillaba en los mismos._

_-Pero, siempre me dicen que no debo tocarla, me tienen prohibido…_

_-Sé lo que te tenemos prohibido y lo que no, pero mira pequeña, ella te ha elegido a ti. Quiere estar contigo. Eres su guardiana, y antes que tú y que tu madre, lo fue tú abuela._

_Quiero que corras mi pequeña, que corras como nunca antes lo has hecho, ¿recuerdas lo que tu padre siempre te decía del bosque de Dean?_

_Asintió a sus palabras, ella, podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Se mordió los labios con fuerza._

_-Muy bien pues quiero que te aferres a lo que el bosque esconde con todas tus fuerzas. Eso te llevará a la salvación. Cuando estés allí, entrega esta carta a quien te reciba mi niña. Ahora corre, corre y no mires atrás, si todo sale bien me encontraré de nuevo contigo._

_Sin más la empujó lejos de ella y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas._

_Correr, correr, no mirar atrás, ese era su deber, no mirar, no pensar y escapar._

_(…) ¿Por qué su madre se la había dado?_

_Sorprendida, vio como esta brillaba un poco y la letra que antes se distinguía con claridad cambiaba. _

_La H pasó a ser una L._

_¿Por qué?, ¿qué estaba pasando?, de repente un haz de luz violáceo pasó cerca de ella e impactó contra uno de los árboles. Asustada, miró hacia atrás._

_Tres o cuatro individuos corrían hacía ella, ¿de dónde había salido ese resplandor?_

_-Corre, corre la niñita, por el bosque, de los lobos. Corre, corre, la pequeña, bastarda sangre sucia, que no podrá escapar._

_Una voz chillona, entonaba esas palabras como si fuera una canción, el miedo la recorrió aún más cuando otro haz de luz pasó por su otro lado. _

_Ante ella se presentó el claro del que su padre siempre le hablaba._

_El claro cargado de sueños y esperanzas. _

_-No podrás escapar, no te dejaremos huir, esa esfera, pequeña, nos pertenecerá._

_Corrió la distancia que le quedaba hasta alcanzar el claro y se detuvo justo en el centro._

_(…)_

_-¿Ya te cansaste de correr?, eso está muy bien._

_Ante ella apareció una mujer de cabello negro terriblemente erizado y enredado. Sus ojos grises los tenía fijos en ella, y no podía dejar de notar que aparentaba estar loca._

_-Te han ocultado muy bien, un trabajo extraordinario. Pero no era para menos, después de todo esa estúpida sabía lo que se hacía._

_Ella no entendía nada, y solo intentaba con desesperación recordar la historia al completo, la dichosa palabra que se supone la salvaría:_

_¿Cuál era la famosa palabra que debía gritar?_

_-Huart, no, Hegruat, no, ¿cómo demonios era?_

_-¿Qué susurras niña?, creo que lo mejor será acabar con esto ya, danos eso que tanto deseas proteger._

_Ella miró a la mujer y agarró con fuerza la esfera entre su mano. La mujer formó una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro:_

_-Así, que hay la ocultas. Pues todo sea arrebatártela. Accio…_

_-Así no conseguirás nada, te advertí que la esfera solo se queda con su dueña, a no ser que esta…_

_-Eso también se puede solucionar._

_Ella no dejaba de susurrar palabras y más palabras en la línea de la que intentaba recordar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no lo conseguía, frustrada y con miedo, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos._

_-¿Estás llorando niña?, pero si aún no he empezado, te daré una razón para llorar de verdad. Crucius._

_La mujer había levantado un palo que sostenía y la había apuntado con la misma, cuando un haz de luz salió del mismo, la dejó paralizada por unos segundos, sin embargo, actuó por instinto y se apartó con rapidez. El rayo rojo golpeó contra uno de los sujetos que se encontraba a su espalda y al cual no había notado, mientras que ella caía al suelo, se giró desde donde estaba al escuchar gritos por parte de ese sujeto. Lo vio retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, escuchó sus gritos desesperados y ella palideció:_

_-¿Qué…?_

_La sorpresa y el miedo se reflejaban en su mirada, ¿qué era todo aquello?, ¿Cómo era posible que de un palo saliera tal cosa?_

_Una vez más buscó con desesperación la palabra, y dijo algunas en voz más alta, el miedo no la dejaba reaccionar de otra forma que gritando:_

_-Hugart, Higwart._

_-Maldita niña, deja de decir Hogwarts, allí no hay nada que te pueda ayudar._

_Ella abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar esa palabra, la palabra. Miró al individuo que se la había facilitado y de forma ingenua le dedico una sonrisa y dijo:_

_-Gracias. HOGWARTS._

_Una luz, cegadora, hizo volar a todos los que la envolvían lejos de ella, y de repente sintió una sacudida en todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto exacto del lugar, y de forma difusa, distinguió un azul que le era muy familiar, no obstante, este cambió a la par que ella sentía un fuerte tirón._

_Se sorprendió al ver que ahora un verde jade, igual al suyo, sustituía el azul de su padre._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_Había sorpresa en la voz de su tío, tenía el cabello igual que siempre peinado hacía atrás y muy bien colocado, sus ojos grises la miraban totalmente asustado, y ella por su parte lo miró de la misma manera:_

_-Tío, la tita me mandó correr y alejarme, me dijo que corriera al claro de Dean y que hiciera lo que mi padre me había contado tantas veces._

_Había gente extraña, una mujer y otros más, todos vestidos de negro, yo, hice lo que me pidieron y aparecí…._

_-¿De negro?, ¿Una mujer?_

_El miedo se notaba a leguas en la voz de su tío y ella comenzó a llorar;_

_-Sí, sí, decían que querían matarme, querían la esfera de mama._

_Se la mostró y él se acercó a ella, miró la misma y mientras este hacía eso, ella miró unos instantes hacía el espejo, es esta se reflejó ella msima, sus ojos verdes, y su cabello ondulado y cobrizo, cuando dejó de mirar al mismo su tío abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa._

_-La letra ha cambiado._

_Ella asintió, sacó el trozo de papel que su tía le había dado e iba a tendérselo, cuando de repente, sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba._

_-¿Qué…?_

_No pudo decir nada más, la esfera brilló con fuerza y pudo distinguir como su tío se acercaba a ella e intentaba aferrarla por la mano, más aunque sintió el roce de sus dedos, no consiguió aferrarla._

_Cerró los ojos unos segundos y dos imágenes igual de rápidas aparecieron ante sus ojos, una joven de mirada seria, y seguidamente una que rezaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sintió una punzada de tristeza recorrerla y sin poder aguantar esa última imagen abrió los ojos."_

Se incorporó rápidamente y con la respiración acelerada, no era posible, eso no podía ser.

La puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abrió en ese preciso instante y por la misma entraron tres personas, justo dos de ellas las que acababa de ver hacía unos segundos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues al fijar su vista en la tercera persona sintió un escalofrío era Ginny, la mujer que se suponía era la tía de Luna era Ginny, con unos años más, pero ella.

Miró a Draco y seguidamente fijó sus ojos en la niña que iba delante de ellos y los miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido:

-Luna Jane Potter. Jane, tú segundo nombre es Jane como el …

Abrió los ojos más al ver que tanto ella como Luna se detenían en el acto y la miraban horrorizados. De un momento a otro sintió nauseas y se inclinó por uno de los lados y vomito.

Draco corrió hasta ella y la ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo:

-Su hija, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿cómo ha llegado?

-¿De qué hablas Hermione?, ¿Qué te pasa?

-El creador me lo ha mostrado, él me lo dijo.

-¿El creador?, ¿de qué hablas Granger?

-Y tú lo sabías, sabías que ella es la hija de Harry, que viene del futuro.

Draco no se lo negó, Luna se encontraba tras él sin saber si acercarse a ella o no, iba a decir algo más, cuando Draco declaró dejándola a ella completamente estática y a Ginny congelada:

-Y también que ya viene en camino, Granger, ella es tú hija también.

23


	25. El creador de Oportunidades

_**El creador de Oportunidades:**_

"_**Esta esfera que sostienes entre tus manos, será un objeto que nunca habrás de perder y que siempre deberás proteger. No es una joya cualquiera que olvidar tras una noche de fiesta. Quizás nunca serás consciente de lo que esta es capaz de hacer y pase por tus manos de forma casi efímera e imperceptible.**_

_**Después de todo ella es caprichosa y solo a algunos a los que ella cree merecedores les otorga el don de poder usarla.**_

_**Elige a sus dueños como si tuviera vida propia y lo hace de forma que así consigue llegar al destino que ella verdaderamente desea llegar.**_

_**Puedes ser su dueña ahora, por el simple hecho de que tú se la entregarás a tu hija/o o incluso a tu nieta/o y que sea ella o él su verdadera/o dueña/o.**_

_**Quizás seas la elegida/o por ella y que te haya mostrado algo de cierta importancia y que por ello estés ahora leyendo toda esta información. La esfera es capaz de otorgar el olvido a los dueños de ella misma, los hace descartar las instrucciones y recomendaciones, solo unos pocos han conseguido colocar su nombre entre estos papeles y de esos si acaso tres han podido sacar todo el provecho de ella.**_

_**El creador de oportunidades como la han llamado a lo largo de los siglos, es un objeto que guarda en sí misma memorias de cierta utilidad y secretos que muy pocos pueden llegar a localizar y encontrar. Con ella se pueden hacer cosas de incalculable alcance, es por ello que nunca ha de caer en manos indebidas."**_

Hermione dejó de leer por unos instantes y miró el sillón que se encontraba cerca de su cama, en este se encontraba Luna dormida en los brazos de Draco. Cuando había despertado los había encontrado en esa posición y no había querido despertarlos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido ella?

Miró fijamente a Luna en brazos de Draco, la pequeña e insoportable sobrina de Malfoy, formó una triste sonrisa en su rostro, no, ya no era simplemente la irritante sobrina de este, ahora tenía otros calificativos, la hija de Harry, su hija, la hija de ambos.

Llevó una mano hasta su vientre y lo apretó contra ella.

-¿Qué cosas habrás tenido que pasar pequeña mía?

A su mente llegaron las pocas charlas y las infinitas peleas con ella, la pequeña siempre decía que su madre no la quería, incluso que la temía, ¿por qué?, según Harry le había contado, Luna había crecido temiendo mostrar sus poderes a sus padres, de la misma forma en que él mismo había crecido.

No obstante, le había revelado que Luna había encontrado un apoyo incondicional en su padre, pero que su madre odiaba todo lo relacionado a la magia.

¿Qué la había llevado a odiar la magia hasta esos extremos?, ¿qué había ocasionado que ella consiguiera hacer sentir así a su hija?

Miró de nuevo las instrucciones en su mano y retomó la lectura.

"_**Los recuerdos de esta esfera son infinitos y solo unos pocos pueden verlos,**_ tal y c_**omo el dueño ya sabe pues lo hemos dicho anteriormente, este objeto es claramente caprichoso y solo algunos elegidos pueden contar con su aprobación, pese a todos sus dueños pasados, solo dos o tres han sido capaces de hacerlo funcionar.**_

_**Y esos agraciados han contribuido a crear así su memoria.**_

_**El creador de posibilidades guarda lo relativo a sus dueños en su interior, es un hechizo de suma facilidad, pero solo funcionara si el dueño del creador ha agraciado al mismo.**_

_**Ha de pedir que revele sus memorias al viajante, este recorrerá algunos momentos que el creador decidió guardar en su interior para mostrar a otros posibles viajantes.**_

_**Para ver unas memorias en concreto, hay que decir el nombre completo del viajante y el hechizo de Revelation.**_

_**Se aconseja al observador y viajante encontrarse en un lugar de cierta comodidad.**_

_**Pero esa no es su única función, este creador de oportunidades es exactamente eso.**_

_**Con este objeto en sus manos usted podría crear la oportunidad propicia, podría cambiar algo que no debió de ocurrir, incluso viajar a una época que usted creyera adecuada.**_

_**Esta esfera otorgará ese poder solo a la elegida/o por ella, solo se conoce de uno de sus dueños que haya conseguido tal hazaña.**_

_**Y es la misma esfera la que revelará el conjuro preciso para poder hacer semejante cosa. Según los escritos, solo puede activarse una vez y viajar a ese momento o instante en una sola ocasión."**_

¿Viajar?, Rápidamente miró a Luna, ¿era eso lo que había ocasionado que Luna y los del pasado estuvieran ahí?, pero ¿quién la había activado?, ¿quién de ellas tres había averiguado el conjuro preciso y cuando?

Y sobre todas las cosas y lo más importante aun, ¿por qué?, ¿para qué viajar a esa época en específico?

¿Cómo podía averiguar todo eso?

Sus ojos se centraron una vez más en las instrucciones buscando respuestas, no obstante no encontró ninguna relacionada con el posible viaje, frustrada dejó las instrucciones encima de sus piernas y volvió a fijar su vista en Luna y Draco.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciega de no darse cuenta de nada?, a parte de Draco, ¿quién más sería consciente de la identidad de la pequeña?, Ginny, porque Draco mismo lo había dicho delante de ella, y McGonagall también.

Un cosquilleo la recorrió por dentro, y fijó sus ojos en ella al verla revolverse en brazos de Draco:

-Papa.

Esa simple palabra por parte de ella la hizo enderezarse, Harry, él, ¿él lo sabría?, ¿sabría que a la niña que tanto cariño le tenía era su hija y la de él?, ¿Sería consciente de todo eso?

Imposible, no podía ser, Harry confiaría en ella, le diría, no le ocultaría algo de esa magnitud, él era su con… se detuvo en ese punto y se mordió el labio inferior, ¿no había ella ocultado a este precisamente algo de la misma magnitud?, se supone que eran los mejores amigos y los que nunca se engañaban, pero ella se había tomado la libertad de no decirle quienes estaban en ese tiempo, ¿habría él hecho lo mismo con ella?

-Vaya, así que esta asquerosa serpiente es el padre.

La voz de Ron la obligó a dejar de estar perdida en su mente, miró hacía la puerta y descubrió a este allí plantado, mirando furiosamente a Malfoy.

-¿Padre?, ¿de qué hablas?

Ron fijó sus ojos azules en ella y al ver la furia que emanaban se quedó estática, tragó en seco y este caminó hasta estar cerca de la cama:

-Padre del bastardo que llevas en tu vientre, resultaste toda una zorra querida.

Furiosa le dio una bofetada:

-¿Qué te has creído?, ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Qué cómo me atrevo a decir la verdad?

-¿Verdad?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Maldita seas, estás embarazada, dime, ¿desde cuando?, ¿cuántos meses hace que me la pegas con esa serpiente asquerosa?

-Yo no te pego nada con nadie, te recuerdo que ya no estamos juntos, y que…

-Y yo a ti que estás de cinco meses, eso pone tu embarazo en Noviembre o Diciembre, y de esa maldita estabas conmigo.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué como lo sé?, muy fácil, fui a McGonagall a pedirle explicaciones del porque no se me había avisado de esta situación. Ella me dejó en claro que al no ser el padre no tenía por qué saberlo, además, todo coincide, pasaste a pasar todo tu tiempo con ese despreciable después de volver de vacaciones, ¿cómo fui tan idiota? Y encima me recriminaste estar con Luna, ¿cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?

Lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿cómo era posible que fuese a decirle todo eso?

-Maldito imbécil, mi niña no es de Malfoy, nunca he estado con él…

-Ni conmigo, así que no me hagas creer que eso que crece en tu interior es mí…

-Más quisieras, este tesoro es el único recuerdo que me queda de un amor al que abandoné por no hacerte daño a ti. Solo estuve con él una noche, solo recibí de él esos momentos, antes incluso de regresar aquí, dejamos en claro que lo principal eras tú.

Preferimos separarnos y arriesgar todo lo que teníamos por ti, por verte feliz y porque yo creía seriamente que tú eres la elección acertada, la seguridad, la estabilidad...—rompió a llorar en ese mismo instante y fijó sus ojos marrones en él: -Lo abandoné, lo dejé solo, me alejé de él, pese a enterarme de mi embarazo y saber que de ese modo os perdía a ambos, nunca le dije que lo amo, que es lo primero para mí, que esta niña es suya. Se marchó de mi lado creyendo que te amaba a ti y deseándonos la mejor de las felicidades.

Ron se alejó dos pasos de ella blanco como una pared y susurró un simple nombre:

-Harry.

Vio, como de la sorpresa pasaba a los celos más grandes que nadie podía haber visto jamás, antes de poder evitarlo sintió que este la cogía fuerte de los brazos y la acercaba a su rostro:

-Dime que no lo hiciste, dime que no te acostaste con él estando aún conmigo.

La voz de este sonaba furiosa, sus ojos parecían apunto de arder en cualquier momento y el dolor en sus brazos era casi insoportable:

-Ron, me estás haciendo da…

-DILO, MALDITA SEA.

El grito de este despertó a Luna y Draco, ambos a la par se pusieron en pie, Luna miraba a Ron horrorizada, mientras que Malfoy corrió para separarlo de ella:

-Suéltala Weasley.

-Piérdete, esto no va contigo, y tú respóndeme. ¿Te acostaste con él estando conmigo?, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvisteis viéndome la cara como idiota?

-Suéltala, pobretón o no respondo.

-Así que ahora estás tu de caballero andante, como el despreciable de Harry ya consiguió de ella lo que quería ahora es tu turno, ¿no?

Pues lo siento Malfoy, llegas tarde, esta furcia ya se entregó al despreciable elegido, y encima le trae una bastarda.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de desprecio y celos, intentó soltarse de él pero no lo conseguía, el dolor era tal que unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos:

-Lo siento, te juro que no lo planee, surgió sin más, acababa de despertar del ataque de Voldemort y al verlo solo pensé que sin él nada tenía sentido, cuando pensé que moriría mi último pensamiento fue para Harry, no quería esto Ron, te juro que al principio todo era real, yo te quiero, te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginarte, pero lo confundí, lo confundí del mismo modo que tú.

Ron, te juro que no lo hice a propósito, y solo deseo que puedas entender…

Ron la soltó lanzándola a la cama sin contemplación.

-Me das asco, no quiero volver a verte en la vida, ni a ti ni a ese despreciable que decía ser mi mejor amigo, ambos me traici…

-No eres quien para decir eso Weasley, tú y yo estábamos juntos y engañando a Hermione desde el baile de navidad, nos acostamos esa misma noche, así que deberías quedarte calladito.

Esas palabras hicieron que todos miraran a la puerta, Luna y Neville se encontraban en esta, iban cogidos de la mano y Luna estaba mirando fijamente a Ron:

-Luny, ¿Qué…?

-Lovegood para ti Weasley, dejaste de tener derecho a decirme así hace un buen tiempo, Hermione venía a hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches, no puedo seguir así, esto me está…

-Calla, déjalo, da igual, ¿no ves que ya nada importa?, ¿qué puede tener de importante que tú y él estuvieseis engañándome desde hace tanto tiempo?, la tendría si lo que Ron y yo tuviésemos hubiese sido realmente un amor verdadero.

Pero ninguno de los dos sentía eso realmente, nos queremos, no hay duda de ello, pero es un querer diferente, un querer de amigos que darían todo por el otro, que nunca estarán de acuerdo, que lo único que los une en una situación de peleas, es una sola persona importante para ambos.

Desde primer año, Harry ha sido nuestro punto en común, desde ese primer encuentro en el tren y cuando pasó lo del troll, si Harry no hubiese recordado que yo estaba encerrada, nunca habríamos sido amigos.

No obstante gracias a él, surgió nuestra amistad, y ambos nos cegamos pensando que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro era amor y celos. Harry el año anterior solo tenía ojos para Ginny y yo pensé que eras tú el que realmente me importaba. Pues cuando te vi con Lavender sentí celos, unos casi incontrolables, pero era debido a otro motivo diferente.

Eres mi amigo y me sentí que estaba siendo desplazada, Harry tenía a quien amar, tú habías encontrado a Lavender, pero pese a que era la misma situación para ambos, Harry siempre estaba ahí, era él quien siempre me consolaba cuando me sentía sola. Ambos teníais novia, pero él siempre sacaba tiempo para mí, por eso no sentía que se alejaba de mí.

Pero tú fuiste diferente, tú te alejaste de nosotros y estabas a todas horas con ella, cuando dijiste mi nombre en la enfermería creí ciegamente que te amaba, que eras tú el que yo quería.

Y hasta la noche en que Voldemort me atacó seguía creyéndolo, pensé que lo que me estaba pasando con Harry era exactamente igual a lo que me pasó contigo en sexto, pues Elkins estaba consiguiendo que Harry se alejara, no obstante había un punto de diferencia, a él nunca me atreví a hechizarlo, nunca me dejé llevar por mis celos, solo lloré sola y en silencio.

Después del baile de navidad comenzaron mis sospechas, y tras el ataque de Voldemort supe que lo amaba, cuando me recuperé solo pensé en estar con él, tras eso mi mente solo me dejó en claro dos ideas.

Una amaba a Harry y eso me pondría en un peligro inminente y siendo el principal objetivo de Voldemort y dos, no podía herirte de esa forma, Harry quería decirte lo que había pasado, quería ser sincero contigo, pero se lo impedí, le dije que no lo hiciera, Ron, le dije a Harry que te elegía a ti.

Y él lo aceptó, después de un último beso de despedida me deseó que tú y yo fuésemos felices. Y ha cumplido, él desconoce que estoy embarazada, no se lo dije a nadie.

Malfoy lo descubrió solo, McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey lo supieron el mismo día que descubriste lo de los del pasado, Remus y Nymphadora entraban en la enfermería en el preciso instante en que esta me lo decía a mí.

Acordamos que nadie más debía saberlo, pues Lestrange podría intentar que abortase a mi pequeña, y si Voldemort llegaba a enterarse de que estaba embarazada y que encima era de Harry, no creo que necesites que te diga lo que eso hubiese significado.

Harry no sabe nada de esto, y lo más seguro es que ya no lo sepa nunca.

Tras sus palabras siguió un silencio absoluto, ninguno era capaz de abrir la boca, era como si no quedase nada más que decir entre ellos. No obstante Luna, se acercó a ella y subiéndose a la cama cogió su mano:

-Mama, el tío Ron no te odia, y a mí tampoco, él y yo siempre estamos peleando, porque él y el tío Draco siempre están insultándose el uno al otro.

Esas palabras vinieron precedidas por dos gritos de advertencia y tres caras de suma sorpresa:

-LUNA.

Draco y Luna Lovegood habían sido los que habían gritado para hacerla callar:

-¿Mama?

Ron miraba a Luna sin comprender absolutamente nada, y tanto Neville como ella miraban a Luna entre sorprendidos y desconcertados:

-Vengo del futuro, soy la hija de Harry y Hermione, aunque yo no los conocía por esos nombres, ellos para mí son James y Jane Evans.

-Su hija, ¿la que está ahora en el vientre de Hermione?

Preguntó Neville, esta asintió a sus palabras, y de nuevo se hizo presente el silencio entre ellos:

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí?

Escuchó que preguntaba Ron de improvisto, miró hacía este y se sorprendió al descubrir que no había rastro del enfado y los celos que antes lo habían cegado:

-No lo sé, después de que esa despreciable de Lestrange atacara nuestra casa, mi tía Molly me obligó a ir al bosque de Dean, allí fui seguida por varios encapuchados y esa despreciable mujer, me dijo que todos estaban fuera de juego y tras gritar Hogwarts en medio del bosque y llegar donde mi tío Draco, de repente me encontré en la torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts y mi tío Draco diecisiete años más joven me recibió.

-¿Tía Molly?

-Molly Malfoy, la esposa de mi tío Draco.

Draco miró a esta con el ceño fruncido, y ella solo formó una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando hacía Ron añadió:

-Tú la conoces como Ginny Weasley tío Ron.

Todos a una ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras que Draco miraba a Luna sumamente estático:

-¿Molly Malfoy, Gin…? –Ron fijó sus ojos en Draco y este rápidamente dio unos pasos hacía atrás:

-Eso no puede ser, Luna debes estar equivocada yo…

-No hay ninguna equivocación tío, solo que yo la conozco con el pelo rubio, todos vosotros sois distintos en mi tiempo, sé que él es Ron, porque en una ocasión dijisteis su nombre sin daros cuenta.

Él dijo que era otro de sus nombres clave, pero al llegar aquí me di cuenta de que era el verdadero. Del mismo modo que descubrí que las únicas personas que me habían dicho sus nombres verdaderos solo habían sido mi tío Draco y mi tía Luna.

-Malfoy, tú, asquerosa serpiente, ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a mi pequeña hermana?

-Alto ahí comadreja, tu hermana puede estar con quien le venga en gana, y no te veo persiguiendo a cada imbécil que la sigue como perrito faldero.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ese tejón de pacotilla, ¿no me digas que no lo sabías?, Justin ese de nuestro año, él está acostándose con tu hermana por todas partes.

Ron palideció, y la furia volvió a sus ojos:

-¿Estás diciendo que mi hermana es una cualquiera?

-Yo no he dicho eso, solo que el Hufflepuff se está aprovechando bien de ella.

-Lo mato, ahora mismo va a saber quien soy yo.

Antes de que pudiera pararlo Ron salió de la sala de los menesteres furioso, apartó a Neville y Luna de su camino en el proceso y en cuanto echó a correr Draco rompió a reír:

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Exigió saber Hermione furiosa:

-Nadie toca lo que es de mi tío Draco, muy bien tío, ese justin pasará una temporada en la enfermería.

La risa alegre y divertida de Luna se escuchó en el lugar, y eso ocasionó que tanto Neville como Draco rompieran a reír a la par:

-Lo que daría por ver la cara del tejón indeseable.

-¿Sabes que vas el siguiente en la lista?

Acotó Luna Lovegood cerrando la puerta tras ella y caminando con Neville al interior de la habitación:

-Para eso tiene que pillarme y soy más rápido que él.

-¿Desde cuando un Hurón es más rápido que una comadreja?

Draco la fulminó con la mirada mientras que Neville se acercó más a la pequeña Luna y declaró:

-Definitivamente esos son los ojos de Harry, un gusto conocerte formalmente pequeña, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom.

-Sé quien eres, y de verdad que lo siento mucho, me caes realmente bien.

-¿Qué sientes?

La pequeña Luna negó, pero para Hermione no pasó desapercibida una mirada de pena dirigida a Luna, la cual no decía nada y solo la miraba a ella fijamente.

-¿Me permites tener unas palabras contigo Hermione?

Neville, Draco y la pequeña Luna intercambiaron una mirada y esta última declaró:

-¿No queréis ver la función en directo?

Los cinco sonrieron y Neville declaró:

-Sí definitivamente eres su hija, vamos antes de que termine.

Le ofreció ayuda para bajar de la cama y ella sonriendo se dejó bajar, juntos salieron de la sala en dirección a donde Ron estaría moliendo a golpes a Justin, ¿o sería al revés?

En cuanto ellos tres se fueron Luna se giró a mirarla, las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro y antes de que dijera una sola palabra se abrazó a ella.

Respondió al abrazo de esta, no podía culparla u odiarla, después de todo, todos habían cometido incontables errores, ¿cómo habían terminado en semejante embrollo sentimental entre ellos?

¿Y cuando Draco había pasado a formar parte tan activa en el mismo?, no pudo dejar de notar que todo había dado comienzo cuando los del pasado y la pequeña Luna habían llegado a sus vidas.

Se separó de Luna al pensar en eso, Luna la miró por unos instantes y ella declaró:

-Todos llegaron al empezar este año, ¿por qué?, ¿qué los trajo a todos a este año y este momento?

Luna quitó el resto de lágrimas que le quedaban entre los ojos y las mejillas y declaró:

-Yo me he estado preguntando todo eso mucho tiempo, desde que descubrí lo de los del pasado y lo de la pequeña Luna.

-¿Lo de los del pasado?, ¿cómo…?

-Lo descubrí el mismo día que comenzaste a salir con Ron, ellos estaban muy raros, James y Lily se habían peleado, el primero estaba muerto de celos porque había encontrado a Lily abrazada a Harry bajo la lluvia. Estuve hablando un rato con ellos, y cuando preguntaron por la cicatriz de Harry y otras cosas me percaté de que algo pasaba, pero fue cuando vi las reacciones de Sirius cuando reconocí a este.

Al mirar los ojos de Lily, no pude evitarlo, todo pareció cuadrar en mi mente sin necesidad de explicación, eché a correr al ver que James se había percatado de que yo lo sabía, y tropecé con Draco y con su so…es decir con la hija de Harry y tuya ahora.

Confieso que creía que era hija de Ginny y no pensé nunca que fuese tuya.

El caso es que tras descubrir lo de los del pasado, y ver de nuevo a esta preguntando casi desesperada porque Harry ya no le hablaba, no me resultó muy complicado llegar a la conclusión de quien podía ser ella, ella misma me lo confirmó más tarde.

Al parecer según me comentó, yo y Draco somos los padrinos de la niña.

-¿Tú y Draco?

-Sí, tú me escogiste a mí, y Harry a Draco.

-Eso es…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, ¿qué sucedería para que estos dos se lleven tan bien en el futuro?, no encuentro nada que me lo explique, aunque al ver la situación de ahora quizás ya si lo pueda entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Él ha dado todo por Luna sabiendo quien es ella, cuando Harry se entere, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará ante ese hecho?, puede odiar a Malfoy, pero no creo que siga igual después de todo esto.

Y tenía razón, después de que Harry se enterase de todo lo que este sabía y había hecho por Luna nunca podría odiar al mismo, del mismo modo que ella misma se sentía en deuda con este. ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso hubiese pasado así sin más?

-Voy a asegurarme de que lo que le suceda a Justin sea reparable.

Le dedicó una media sonrisa a esta y vio como ella se marchaba, en cuanto se cerró la puerta y se quedó sola miró la esfera fijamente.

Si decía otra vez el nombre de cualquiera de ellas ¿qué le mostraría en esa ocasión?, ¿cómo era posible que esa esfera hubiese echo todo eso?

La cogió entre sus manos y fijó sus ojos en la H que brillaba en la misma, podría intentar…?, se acomodó en la cama y tras tumbarse susurró:

-Hermione Jane Granger Revelation.

"_**Se encontraban en la torre de Astronomía todo estaba oscuro y ella misma se sentía apunto de morir, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, ¿cómo habían terminado en eso?, ¿cómo se había torcido todo hasta ese punto?**_

_**-No ha servido de nada, que los del pasado llegaran no sirvió de nada, esta esfera es inútil.**_

_**Apretaba entre sus manos la esfera cargada de dolor, fijó sus ojos al frente y se encontró con un cuerpo inerte y sin vida en el suelo:**_

_**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué me has dejado sola?, sabías lo que pasaba, lo que iba a suceder y aun así seguiste adelante. Si hubieses vivido estoy segura de que juntos habríamos podido resolverlo, de que juntos habríamos podido retenerlo.**_

_**Golpeó con fuerza el cuerpo de este y sintió que alguien la cogía del hombro:**_

_**-Esto era inevitable, Hermione, él debía…**_

_**-NO LO DIGAS, NO, Aunque fuese un horcux él podría haberlo resuelto, Harry podría haber seguido adelante, juntos lo habríamos conseguido.**_

_**-No es así, Lilian lo sabía, ella me dijo que…**_

_**-Me da igual lo que te dijera la madre de Harry, ¿no lo entiendes?, he sido yo la que lo ha perdido todo, sin él ya nada tiene sentido, ¿quién me ayudará ahora con Luna?**_

_**-No estás sola.**_

_**(…)**_

_**De rodillas ante el cuerpo de Harry y llorando desesperadamente cogió el colgante entre sus manos y haciendo un pequeño corte en su mano comenzó a decir:**_

_**-La primera vez estoy segura que hice algo mal, pero en esta segunda ocasión no será así. Harry, esta vez lo haremos bien, estoy segura, esta vez sí saldrá.**_

_**La esfera ahora está de mi parte:**_

"_Presente, pasado y Futuro, los tres tiempos que se encuentren, los tres tiempos que me ayuden, yo reclamo la oportunidad que me has ofrecido, tú, "El creador de oportunidades", bríndale la oportunidad de ver, creer, conocer, y sobre todo de vivir._

_Pagaremos el precio de sangre necesario, pero haz que todo cuadre._

"_Male gesta et migrare tempus, nunc omnes est rectus, et concede nobis occasio sequi novum fluere brindanos temporale."*****_

_**Una luz cegadora lo envolvió todo y pudo ver dos pares de ojos verdes que la miraban sorprendidas, asustadas y desconcertadas, seguidamente, la oscuridad la envolvió:**_

"_**Todo desaparecerá, lo nuevo lo remplazara."**_

_**Esa voz fue lo último que escuchó."**_

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los verdes esmeralda de Lilian Evans, que se encontraba sentada donde antes había estado sentado Draco:

-Veo que ya has despertado, perfecto, ha llegado el momento de tratar algunas cosas Hermione. Pero antes me presentaré, soy Lilian Evans la madre de Harry, un gusto conocerte al fin sin máscaras.

La miró confusa y se incorporó en la cama, tenía el cabello rojo y le caía por el rostro y las manos las tenía cruzadas sobre el pecho, sonreía de medio lado y tras ella se encontraba Sirius apoyado en el respaldo del sillón con los brazos cruzados:

-¿Has dormido bien Hermione?

Tenía su sonrisa torcida en el rostro, Lily se puso en pie y acercándose a Sirius declaró:

-Eso espero, pues el tiempo de descansar ha terminado.

-Pero qué…

Sorprendida observó como Sirius y Lily ambos de la misma altura, ambos con unos cuarenta años de edad, la miraban fijamente, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso?

"_**OPV"**_

-Quiero que veas esto Potter.

La voz de Snape lo sobresaltó, rápidamente se giró en la cama y miró a este, se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta y traía en sus manos un montón de pergaminos, Snape lo miraba no muy seguro de querer estar ahí:

-¿Qué quieres Snape?, no tengo ganas de soportar tú presencia aquí hoy.

-No creas que estoy aquí por gusto Potter, que no me hace ninguna gracia.

Sin más entró en la habitación tiró el manojo de pergaminos sobre su cara y esperó, molesto cogió algunos de estos y se incorporó en la cama.

Revisó estos y frunció el ceño:

-¿Qué haces con las cartas de mi madre?, ¿Cómo las has conseguido?

-¿Cartas de tú madre?, Potter esas cartas me pertenecen.

-Eso es imposible, estas notas se las mandaba mi madre a un tal Sev que…-calló en el acto y volvió a revisar los papeles, Sev.

"_-¿Quién es ella Sev?_

_-Granger, una sabelotodo de Gryffindor._

_-Es amiga de Dennis._

_No escuchó nada más, prefería no acercarse a alguien que trataba a Snape con apodos cariñosos."_

-Tú, iban dirigidas a ti, ¿por qué mi madre te escribía cartas a ti?

-Eso es fácil de responder Potter, tu madre y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños.

-Eso, eso es…no, en quinto año, en el pensadero yo…yo vi como la tratabas, como…

-Por favor Potter, ¿nunca te has peleado con tus amigos?

Esas palabras lo dejaron helado, ¿qué demonios significaba eso ahora?

-¿Por qué diantres me dices esto ahora?, ¿con qué objetivo?, no entiendo para que…

-Hay algo que debes saber Potter y es mejor que lo hablemos en otro lado.

Desconcertado y aun no muy seguro de nada siguió a Snape por el pasillo, este lo llevó a un patio interior, ninguno se percató que Nagini los seguía de cerca.

_**Bien, aquí llega a su fin este capítulo, al menos ya sabéis quien es la culpable de que todos estén ahí reunidos y a qué se debe.**_

_**Esto es lo que dice en latín:**_

_*****Revierte y fusiona el tiempo, haz que ahora todo sea lo correcto, otórganos la oportunidad y bríndanos seguir el nuevo flujo temporal._

_**Este capítulo habrá generado varias dudas y preguntas, aclarar una en concreto, la Lily que Hermione ve cuando despierta con Sirius, SÍ, ES UNA LILY DE UNOS CUARENTA AÑOS DE EDAD, No me confundí y es parte de la trama ;)**_

_**Si todo va como lo calculé entramos en la recta final, solo quedan cinco capítulos para el final de esta historia, así que ir disfrutando de los mismos, ya me diréis que os parece, nos vemos pronto o eso espero, buybuy y hasta el próximo cap o fic ;) **_


	26. Revelaciones, destruyendo, ¿el sexto?

_**Revelaciones, destruyendo ¿el sexto horcux?**_

Definitivamente estaba durmiendo y no había posibilidad de que esa suposición no fuese la acertada.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Lily Evans, mejor conocida como Lily Potter:

-¿Eres un fantasma?

Se escuchó preguntar, Sirius rompió a reír y declaró:

-O sí, pero no como los fantasmas de Hogwarts, este fantasma en particular se puede tocar e incluso abrazar.

Para demostrar su punto cogió a Lily por los hombros y la pegó a él:

-¿Qué significa todo esto?, ¿qué está pasando?

Lily la miró seriamente unos instantes y dijo:

-Eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, después de todo el que yo esté aquí hoy, te lo debo a ti. Y sobre todo al deseo de salvar la vida a mi único hijo.

-¿A mí?

Sirius sonrió, a la par que señalaba el colgante que aun sostenía en una de sus manos:

-Acabas de regresar de una de sus visiones ¿no?, y si no estoy muy equivocado ya sabrás que no es la primera vez que lo utilizas.

Miró el mismo desconcertada, y seguidamente declaró:

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que me haya mostrado algo que estoy segura nunca he vivido?

-El creador de oportunidades es muy curioso, verás Hermione, es la segunda vez que lo usas y que nos haces viajar a este tiempo, con el primer viaje que provocaste, ocasionaste que nosotros viajásemos a este tiempo.

Fue todo un pequeño caos, ninguno estaba preparado para afrontar todo lo que se nos vino encima, y más teniendo en cuenta que Harry perdió la vida sin un motivo claro.

Quedaste devastada y completamente sola, en esa ocasión sí que le dijiste a Harry de nosotros, de hecho ese fue uno de los detonantes de que todo terminara.

Te parecerá muy raro, pero se supone que a nuestro regreso nos habían borrado la memoria, pero quien hizo los hechizos cometió un error.

James, Sirius y yo volvimos con los recuerdos intactos y muy vividos, sabiendo lo que el futuro nos deparaba, solo teníamos dos cosas claras.

-Ese futuro no ocurriría nunca.

Sentenció Sirius con cierto enfado, miró a este de forma incrédula, ¿no?, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

-Y pese a ello, no podíamos cambiarlo sin más. ¿Quiénes éramos nosotros para intervenir en la vida de tantas personas?, ¿tendríamos perdón si solo pensábamos en nosotros y en las personas a las que amábamos?

-Como resultado a esas preguntas solo se nos ocurrió una cosa, no, no podíamos cambiarlo así sin más, así que solo podíamos dejar que todo siguiera su curso natural.

No obstante había una cosa que ninguno estaba dispuesto a permitir, que Harry muera en cuatro meses.

Esas últimas palabras dichas por Sirius la aturdieron y fijó sus ojos en los de él:

-Así es, de aquí a cuatro meses Harry morirá, y lo peor es que tú no podrás estar ahí para impedirlo, es por eso que he decidido aparecer antes ante ti. Nuestros planes se han visto truncados, verás, de un tiempo a esta parte, nuestros recuerdos han comenzado a cambiar, tengo una pregunta en especial, ¿quién es Luna Jane Potter?

Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, hasta el día que te dejé el mensaje que espero el creador te mostrara.

Asintió a sus palabras aun aturdida y respondió:

-Mi hija, Luna es mi hija y la de Harry.

Lily pareció quedarse congelada en el lugar:

-¿Mi nieta?

Esas dos palabras la dejaron sin respiración, sí, su nieta, esa era Luna, la nieta de los Potter, dos personas que nunca creyó poder conocer y que en el último tiempo había aprendido a apreciar.

-Ella está aquí, vino con ustedes, es la que se hacía pasar por sobrina de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Sobrina de Draco Malfoy?, ¿qué sobrina?, no recuerdo que este tuviera ninguna sobrina.

Desconcertada miró a Lily y vio como Sirius fruncía el ceño y decía:

-Esa es la variante, ella es la causa de que nuestros recuerdos sean diferentes ahora, cuando viajamos a su tiempo, ella no viajó hasta este tiempo, al parecer la primera vez ella solo pidió a una parte ayuda.

-¿A una parte?

-Cuando quisiste cambiar el destino de mi hijo, utilizaste la esfera, retrocediste en el tiempo hasta el comienzo de este año, nosotros aparecimos en la torre de astronomía.

Cursamos todo el año sufriendo los ataques de Voldemort y los problemas más comunes de las clases y relaciones. Despacio pero sin pausa nos fuimos acercando al momento justo, me percaté de que algo andaba mal contigo y cuando me cansé de tu actitud esquiva te abordé y te encaré.

No entiendo cómo fue posible, pero en esa primera vez que utilizaste el colgante recordabas todo, sabías lo que iba a pasar antes de que sucediera y te anticipabas a los hechos, pero no viste venir tu relación con mi hijo, te habías dado cuenta de que lo amabas la noche que lo perdiste por primera vez, y al seguir teniendo ese recuerdo, te sentías sola y miserable, no podías verlo con Ginny.

A quien él creía amar ciegamente, sobre abril, ambos sufristeis un ataque en un viaje que hicisteis y ahí fue cuando Harry entendió que si te perdía nada tendría sentido.

Al regresar con nosotros, ambos hablasteis con Ginny y aclarasteis todo con vuestros amigos, dos meses después, te descubriste embarazada, para ese tiempo Harry ya sabía quiénes éramos nosotros y lo que había pasado, menos el detalle de que él moriría en breves, eso no fuiste capaz de revelárselo.

Según se acercaba la fecha que tanto temías, todo se fue complicando cada vez más, Voldemort encontró una manera para el día que tanto temías estuvieseis separados, el mismo Harry trabajó para que eso fuese así, nada más que tu seguridad y la de su futura hija Luna, era lo importante para él.

Pese a yo saber lo que sucedería, no llegué a tiempo a la torre de astronomía, y no pude evitar nada.

En cuanto tú entraste y descubriste el cadáver de Harry te derrumbaste, y el preciso instante en que nos borraron la memoria, y tú tomaste a Harry entre tus brazos, todo terminó y nosotros regresamos a nuestro tiempo.

Las palabras de Lily la dejaron casi sin aliento, ¿qué significaba todo eso?, ¿de qué estaba hablando exactamente?, ¿cómo que Harry moriría en cuatro meses más?

-¿Cómo es que no recordaba nada de todo esto?

-Porque en esta ocasión sí utilizaste bien al creador de oportunidades. La vez pasada solo retrocediste en el tiempo Hermione, pero cuando lo hiciste por segunda vez, pediste que los tiempos se fusionaran y más importante, pediste un nuevo flujo temporal.

¿Un nuevo flujo temporal?, ¿qué significaba todo eso?, no conseguía encajar bien las piezas, algo se le escapaba, ¿qué era?

-Pero, Luna, ella, ella dice que Harry está vivo, que él…

-Por que estamos en un flujo temporal diferente Hermione, en esta ocasión tú no retrocediste en el tiempo, lo revertiste y así cambiaste.

-¿Pero y vosotros?

Lily sonrió de medio lado:

-Nosotros ya habíamos regresado a nuestro tiempo, no nos afectó tu nuevo viaje, ya estábamos de regreso al pasado y vivíamos en nuestro propio tiempo, no obstante, nuestro flujo temporal ya había sido alterado, porque tres de nosotros recordábamos y teníamos un plan.

-Me has dicho que Harry morirá en cuatro meses, y que yo no estaré para impedirlo, ¿por qué?

Sirius sonrió de medio lado:

-Tiene una explicación, el día que se supone Harry debe morir es el nueve de Septiembre.

¿Y esa era la explicación?, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con que ella no pudiera estar cerca de Harry y ayudarlo para que saliera con vida de esa?

Al ver que no entendía, Sirius sonrió aún más y apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, sin apartar los ojos de ella, declaró:

-El cumpleaños de la pequeña Luna, es el nueve de Septiembre Hermione, el día que tú estés dando la vida a tu hija y la de Harry, él debería perder la suya. Me enteré de la fecha el día de ayer, hablando con ella de varias cosas, nada más enterarme corrí a hablar con James y el resto.

La pelirroja pensaba meterte en nuestros planes un mes antes de que todo diera comienzo, pero a la vista de este contratiempo, me temo que tenemos que hacer algunos cambios.

-¿Dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo?, ¿cómo habéis sido capaces de llevar todo esto a cabo sin que nadie se enterase?

Se quedó callada unos segundos y llevando su mano hacía su vientre añadió:

-¿Cómo has podido dejar que tú hijo pase por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar solo?

Lily la miró herida, sin duda ellos se escudarían en que no querían cambiar nada para no alterar el futuro, pero no era capaz de comprenderlo, ella estaba segura de que nunca habría sido capaz de aceptar eso, ¿verlo sufrir y pasar por todo eso sin intervenir?

Negó, no, nunca lo habría podido soportar.

-Si hubieses estado en mi situación…

-Estuve en una similar, tú misma lo has dicho, y precisamente por eso no lo comprendo, te he demostrado no una, sino dos veces que no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados viéndolo sufrir sin hacer nada.

La mirada que Lily le dedicó la hizo sentirse en cierto modo molesta, luego le sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a su cama y alargó una mano hasta acariciar su mejilla:

-Créeme, si no hubiese sido consciente de que Harry tenía alguien que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él, nunca habría sido capaz de aguantar, te debo mucho Hermione, y nunca seré capaz de pagártelo como mereces. Me has brindado la posibilidad de poder abrazar a mi hijo cuando todo esto termine.

Y eso es algo que nunca olvidaré.

Vio como Sirius asentía con la cabeza y se sintió en cierto modo culpable, la posición de ellos debía haber sido también muy dura, sin duda:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?, Harry no está en Hogwarts, él…

Lily sonrió de medio lado:

-Él está en buenas manos, me temo que no podrás verlo hasta dentro de cuatro meses más, y no lo harás sola, pero hay algo que antes tenemos que aclarar, ¿dónde dices que está mi nieta?, necesito averiguar algunas cosas de cierta importancia.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Luna me ha contado algunas cosas curiosas Hermione, me ha dicho que sus padres se llaman James y Jane Evans, que viven en una casa algo alejada del resto del pueblo, que su madre teme la magia y que su padre es el único que la deja y ayuda a controlarla. Me habló del ataque que sufrieron sus padres a manos de Bellaxtrix, necesitamos saber si en su tiempo Voldemort ha muerto, o si al igual que Harry está con vida, él también lo está y esa noche consiguió acabar con Harry.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que lo que hemos planeado durante tantos años, y todos nuestros sacrificios, han servido para algo, que dentro de cuatro meses acabaremos de verdad con ese despreciable.

Entre sorprendida y sobre todo sumamente perdida, se escuchó a sí misma preguntar:

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

"_**OPV"**_

_**25 de Julio.**_

Miró a James sin terminar de entender lo que le había pedido:

-¿Qué?

James suspiró y cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas declaró:

-Quiero que me lleves a nuestra casa, al lugar donde sucedió todo.

-¿Para qué?

James negó, y soltando sus manos se puso en pie, lo vio caminar por la sala y revolverse el cabello, estaba nervioso, ¿qué podía sucederle exactamente?

-Siento que debo ver el lugar, tú has estado allí, incluso has visto nuestras tumbas, yo quiero verlo también.

-James no es una visita al parque de atracciones.

-Lo sé cariño, pero necesito verlo con mis propios ojos, es importante para mí.

Al ver sus ojos fijos en ella se quedó unos instantes sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ¿era buena idea aceptar?, no quería volver a aquel lugar, y sin embargo sabía que no tenía derecho a negarse.

-¿Cuándo quieres ir?

-Hoy, ahora, es decir, yo…

Lo vio volver a retomar su paseo, estaba realmente nervioso, ¿qué podía sucederle?, se levantó y caminó hasta él, cogió su mano y tiró de esta, juntos llegaron hasta el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta.

La alarma de la casa resonó con fuerza, más la ignoró por completo, abrazó a James por los hombros y besó sus labios, cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, se encontraba en el centro del pueblo de Godrig.

La plaza en la que en un futuro, o en el pasado, James le había sacado una foto que había regalado a Sev.

Sin hablar caminó cogida de la mano de este hasta la ladera que llevaba a su casa, miró la misma con cierto temor y apretando la mano de James se infundió valor, James apretó a su vez su agarre.

Juntos llegaron a la puerta de la misma:

-¿Estás seguro de esto James?

Él no respondió a su pregunta, tan solo dio unos pasos hacía la casa y alargó su mano, posó la misma en el umbral de la puerta y tras cerrar los ojos suspiró.

Ella la vez anterior no había sido capaz de entrar en la casa, ¿podría esta vez hacerlo?, James tiró de su mano y con un nudo en la garganta, se decidió a seguirlo.

Durante todo el trayecto en la primera planta ninguno articuló palabra alguna, cuando James se dispuso a subir a la planta de arriba, ella se detuvo en las escaleras, James se giró a mirarla, y al ver su rostro anegado en lágrimas soltó su mano.

Parecía comprender que no creía poder subir, asintió ante la muda pregunta de este de si se encontraba bien y tras ver como él comenzaba a subir, se dirigió a la sala, lo esperaría allí.

Llegó hasta un reloj de madera que le resultó terriblemente familiar, al inspeccionarlo mejor se quedó helada. Ese reloj era de sus padres, era un reloj que a ella le encantaba desde niña.

Sobre todo porque tenía un compartimento secreto donde guardaba sus tesoros de más pequeña. Petunia no conocía el escondite, sonrió al recordar la cantidad de peleas que tenía con ella.

Caminó hasta el reloj y tocó el mismo, se extrañó de que fuese de ella, pues Petunia siempre decía que al ser la mayor debía ser suyo.

Abrió la puerta donde estaba el mecanismo del reloj, y vio que estaba parado, sin duda nadie le había dado cuerda en los últimos años. Buscó el agujero donde meter la llave, y al localizarlo sonrió, ¿por qué no lo habría encantado para que nunca dejase de funcionar?

Se agachó para buscar la llave, ¿la guardaría en el mismo lugar de siempre?, al parecer eso no cambiaría con los años, pues así era, la llave se encontraba pegada al péndulo del reloj. La despegó y la llevó al agujero, en cuanto la insertó y la hizo girar varias veces, se retiró a la espera.

Más no sucedió nada, quizás estaba estropeado después de todo. Volvió a agacharse y repasó la parte baja del reloj, al hacer eso localizó en pequeño saliente, ¿qué habría ocultado ahí con el paso de los años?

¿Sabrían James y Harry del escondite?, Harry lo más seguro es que no, ni siquiera conocería el origen de tan magnífico reloj, apretó hacía abajo y con un sonido chirriante un cajón bastante amplio se deslizó por el suelo.

Lo primero que encontró fue una nota gastada y muy antigua, la letra era inconfundible para ella.

Al coger la misma y leerla se quedó unos instantes parada:

"_**Siempre amaste este reloj mientras que a mí no me cuadra con la decoración de mi casa, además Vernon dice que es horrible, así que como regalo de bodas te lo doy para ti.**_

_**Tuny."**_

No pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda en su momento sería el mejor regalo que su hermana pudo hacerle, retiró la nota y se encontró con un pequeño fajo de pergaminos, ¿qué era todo eso?

Al coger los mismos y revisar la parte superior sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, comenzó a pasar los pergaminos con urgencia y los esparció por el suelo, tantos meses buscando información y resulta que los había tenido a mano todo ese tiempo.

Miró en el cajón con la esperanza de encontrar algo más y descubrió una caja de madera que parecía ser antigua, con curiosidad la sacó de ahí, al abrir la misma se topo con una hermosa pluma naranja, sin duda era una pluma de fénix, ¿qué era eso?

Cogió la misma entre sus manos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, era realmente bella, y poderosa, con esa pluma ella podría conseguir tanto.

Sonrió de medio lado y guardó la pluma en la caja al escuchar pasos acercarse, justo cuando cerraba la caja apareció James en la entrada del salón, vio que no llevaba las gafas puestas y que se estaba restregando los ojos, cuando la miró ella aferró la caja hacía ella y señalando los papeles a su alrededor declaró:

-Puede que después de todo el viaje no haya sido en vano, dejé buena información aquí guardada.

James la miró sin entender:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No querías saber lo que es un Horcux?, bien la primera hoja que hay en ese montón responde esa cuestión y otras más.

Vio como James cogía los papeles rápidamente y como los comenzaba a leer:

-Es mejor que regresemos, seguramente Sirius, Remus, Alice y Peter querrán saber de esto también.

James tan solo asintió y le cogió la mano, se alegró de que no reparara en el cofre que ella cargaba, no quería preguntas sobre la hermosa pluma que ahora le pertenecía a ella y solamente a ella.

"_**OPV"**_

_**1 de Agosto**_

-Esto es imposible.

Voleó los pergaminos que habían estado leyendo una y mil veces en esos últimos días.

-Al parecer no lo es primo, ya te dije que yo misma leí que Lily y yo hablábamos de una profecía, ahora ya queda claro a qué nos referíamos al hablar, y más aún a porque nos ocultábamos y porque fuimos atacadas.

-¿Por qué nadie nos ha dicho nada de esto antes?

-Por lo mismo que no quisieron que fuésemos conscientes de nada de todo esto desde un principio, esa pregunta es estúpida Sirius.

Fulminó con la mirada a Remus, no necesitaba su lógica en esos momentos, solo precisaba tener a cualquiera de ese maldito tiempo entre sus manos en esos instantes.

Miró a James, el cual se encontraba muy serio mirando al fuego ante él:

-¿No piensas decir ni una maldita palabra?, ¿es así como piensas solucionar todo esto?

-Ilumíname en algo Canuto, ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

Dijo este de forma fría y distante.

-Sí, maldita sea, tiene que haberlo, ¿piensas que todo sea tal y como es?

James lo miró de reojo y después volvió a mirar al fuego, escuchó a Remus rumiar algo:

-Habla en alto lobo, no tengo tu oído.

Recriminó enfadado, recibió la mirada molesta de Remus, James y Peter, Alice lo miraba sin entender, y se sintió idiota, se había olvidado que ni Alice ni Lily eran conscientes aún de que Remus era un hombre lobo.

-Digo que no puede hacer nada, no podemos cambiar el pasado, Sirius eso podría traer serias consecuencias.

-¿Y a mí que mierda me importa eso?

-No podemos pensar solo en nosotros primo, antes puede que pensase en cierto momento en apoyarte en esto, pero ahora…

Alice miró los papeles ante ella:

-Ahora con más motivo, maldita sea, en nuestro tiempo esa profecía no existe aún, ¿no lo veis?, podemos evitarla, tenemos que encontrar una manera para…

-Solo existe una forma Sirius, y sería que Harry y Neville no nacieran nunca, ¿quieres eso?, de paso con ello conseguimos otros trece años de Voldemort dando guerra que nunca debieron pasar, ¿Cuántas vidas costaría eso?

-No lo sabes James, no sabes cómo podría influir todo…

-Exacto, y por eso que no lo sabemos no podemos hacer nada. Maldita sea, solo quiero volver, que me borren todo recuerdo de esto y desaparecer.

Se quedó helado, no podía estar hablando en serio:

-¿Qué te borren todos los recuerdos?, ¿en serio deseáis eso?, ¿preferís olvidarlo todo a intentar vivir?

Ninguno respondió a sus preguntas en el acto, vio como Remus apretaba sus manos en señal de estar enfadado pero decidido a ello, Peter lo miraba con cierta esperanza en su interior, Alice estaba triste, pero parecía resignada, pero James, él parecía desesperado.

¿Acaso ninguno valoraba la idea de que cambiarán su destino?, sin poder contenerse declaró:

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos?, no pienso consentir nada de esto, si ninguno de ustedes desea ser libre, yo no soy así, no pienso pasarme la mitad de mi vida encerrado en una prisión por algo que evidentemente nunca hice, y peor aún, no pienso abandonar a Harry a ese destino, ni loco.

-Loco es como te estás volviendo, o como te volverás cuando te des cuenta de que no puedes cambiar nada, Sirius, desde que comenzamos a averiguar cosas, todo ha ido a peor, no hay una maldita buena noticia en todo lo que descubrimos, ni una pizca de esperanza.

Mira como está Lil desde que descubrió todo esto.

Sirius, lleva seis días encerrada sin comer y sin salir para nada.

-La pelirroja solo está exagerando, deja que hable con ella y verás que pronto entra en razón, sé que juntos podemos encontrar una solución para esto, que conseguiremos impedir esta mierda de futuro que nos espera.

James negó y suspiró agotado:

-Sirius llevo todos estos días sin dormir e intentando buscar una solución, algo que nos proporcione una escapatoria, pero solo he encontrado una solución, volver al pasado, que nos borren la memoria y vivir nuestra vida hasta que concluya la misma.

-No pienso aceptar eso James, ¿me has escuchado?, así sea solo impediré esta locura.

Iba a marcharse cuando la casa entera tembló, varios cristales se rompieron en mil pedazos, y rápidamente volvieron a unirse.

James se sujetó como pudo, él se agarró al sillón, mientras que el resto se aferraba a su vez a sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

Una nueva sacudida hizo temblar hasta el suelo de la casa, de nuevo las ventanas saltaron por los aires, Remus cubrió a Alice con su propio cuerpo de los cristales, James y él mismo se agacharon intentando no salir heridos con los mismos.

El llanto de un bebe se escuchó en toda la casa, el hijo de Remus se había despertado, Nymphadora apareció por la puerta con este en sus brazos y con la varita alzada:

-¿Estáis todos bien?

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé.

De la nada Remus de ese tiempo apareció en el lugar y por tercera vez la casa tembló, un grito de dolor desgarró el silencio siguiente al temblor. Reconoció la voz en el acto, y James también, lo vio ponerse en pie y él mismo corrió hacía las escaleras de la casa.

-Lil.

La puerta de la casa salió volando, y tanto James como él mismo se giraron a mirar a la misma, en la puerta se encontraba una figura vestida con una capa negra y con una máscara plateada.

-Hola a todos, veo que no me esperabais.

-Harry.

El nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro, James parecía haber palidecido por momentos, ambos se habían olvidado por completo del grito que la pelirroja había proferido en la planta de arriba.

-Y este es el escondite de la orden del fénix.

-Muy bien Potter, después de todo serás más útil de lo que pensé en un principio que serías.

Otro encapuchado apareció en el umbral de la puerta mirando a todos ellos:

-¿Qué significa esto?

Ron, Malfoy, Ginny, Neville, el resto de los Weasley, aparecieron por diferentes partes de la casa.

-Aquí se termina la resistencia, y empieza el nuevo orden.

La voz de Harry sonaba fría y parecía claramente furioso, varios hechizos salieron de la sala, Remus de ese tiempo, Alice, Peter y el Remus de su tiempo salieron de la sala ocultando a Nymphadora quien trataba de proteger a su pequeño de tres meses.

-ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS, QUE ALGUIEN AVISE AL RESTO DE LA ORDEN.

Una risa se escuchó en todo el lugar, se sorprendió de ver que provenía de Harry:

-Eso no pasará Remus, todos los miembros de la orden han sido cazados poco a poco en este último tiempo.

Negó, eso no podía ser cierto, Remus miró hacía Harry sumamente sorprendido de escucharlo ahí:

-¿Tú les has revelado donde estaba el escondite de la orden?

-Eres igual de ingenuo que lo fue mi padre en su tiempo Remus, confiaste en que nunca os delataría, y ya ves, yo también sé traicionar.

Esas palabras fueron acompañadas por unos gestos que lo sacaron de quicio, pareció ser que a James también, porque sin mediar palabra este sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo contra Harry.

Pero este no llegó hasta su destino y fue detenido antes de darle:

-¿A qué estáis esperando ineptos?, hay un tiempo para actuar.

Después de esas últimas palabras Harry se volvió hacía James y levantó su varita, lo vio llevarse una mano a la máscara y quitarse la misma, recibió la frialdad de los ojos verdes de este fijos en James:

-Dejadme a mí a James Evans.

Dijo el nombre con desprecio y rencor, y sin estar muy seguro de si utilizaría o no su varita, la sacó y apuntó a Harry, este al verlo hacer eso, le dedicó una media sonrisa:

-No intervengas en esto Silver Blane, no deseo lastimarte por nada del mundo.

-Pero a mí sí.

La voz de James sonaba enfadada, Harry tan solo sonrió más:

-O no, tranquilo Evans, no deseo lastimarte, solo mostraste que soy _"un chico __impulsivo y que no dejaría las cosas estar, irresponsable y que no sabe frenarse, que sería capaz de cometer muchos errores irreparables."_

Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, ¿por qué le sonaban esas palabras?

-Nos escuchaste en la enfermería.

Escuchó que decía sorprendido James, Harry tan solo lo miró y seguidamente añadió:

-Verás que puedo conseguir ser más de lo que nunca te imaginaste, y sobre todo, convertirme en lo que más odias.

El hechizo salió de la varita de Harry directo a James, pero no hizo diana, un nuevo hechizo paró el impacto.

De la nada, todo fue un caos, y una pequeña batalla estalló en la casa, la pelirroja había quedado relegada por completo al olvido.

Se encontró luchando contra un enmascarado y en medio de su lucha consiguió distinguir que Harry discutía con otro mortífago y que cogía a Neville de la túnica y tras estamparlo contra la pared le exigía algo.

Alice corrió como pudo para ayudar a su hijo, pero un hechizo le acertó por la espalda y cayó al suelo quedando inmóvil.

Al fijarse bien a su alrededor, se encontró con que solo él y Remus de ese tiempo parecían aún resistir luchando.

Nymphadora no se encontraba por ninguna parte y para su sorpresa se encontró con que hacía un buen rato que no escuchaba el llanto de ningún bebe, ¿habría podido escapar de la casa?

Buscó al resto de los Weasley por el lugar pero solo localizó a Ron y Ginny, esta segunda intentaba quitarse de encima a un Draco Malfoy que estaba inconsciente.

-Luna, ¿qué…?, ¿de dónde has sacado esa pluma?

La voz de Harry lo hizo mirar hacía donde este miraba, se encontró con que en lo alto de la escalera se encontraba la sobrina de Malfoy, en su mano derecha tenía una pluma anaranjada, y por su rostro caían innumerables lágrimas, miraba a Harry pero sin verlo realmente.

La vio alzar la varita con la misma mano que sostenía la pluma y gritar:

-Inmear Revier.

Un rayo voló hasta el pecho de Harry quien se sujetó el mismo sumamente sorprendido, alarmado vio como la pequeña comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y caía hacía el frente.

Un rayo lo golpeo en el momento en que se dispuso a correr a ayudar a la niña para que no cayese por las escaleras, antes de perder por completo la vista, vio que quien lo impedía era precisamente Harry, quien miraba a la pequeña con tanto cariño que no podía concebir que unos momentos antes estuviese siendo tan frio con todos ellos.

"_**OPV"**_

-¿Cuántos?

Preguntó Voldemort mientras miraba el fuego ante él:

-Casi todos los Weasley, y varios alumnos de séptimo de Hogwarts, el licántropo y el traidor de Malfoy.

Escuchó que decía Dolohove:

-¿Y la sangre sucia y Black?

-Ella no estaba en el cuartel mi señor, de Black no sabemos nada.

Apretó los puños por unos instantes, ¿dónde demonios estaba Hermione?, él esperaba que estuviese en el cuartel de la orden, tenía fe en ello, pero evidentemente no era el caso, ¿estaría con sus padres?, ¿sabrían estos ya de su embarazo?

Hizo cálculos rápidamente y se percató de que no debía faltar demasiado para que esta diera a luz, quizás unos dos meses o tres, ¿de cuánto estaba cuando se enteró McGonagall?, ¿era posible que Hermione ya hubiese tenido a su hijo y al de Ron?

Frunció el ceño, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero eso no podía ser, él había sido el primero en estar con Hermione, y de eso hacía ya ocho me…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo, e intentó controlar sus impulsos, no, era imposible ¿verdad?

Sí, tenía que serlo, McGonagall, había dejado en claro que estaba embarazada de Ron y ella no lo había negado.

-¿Qué te pasa Potter?, ¿por qué tan asustado?

Levantó su mirada hacía Voldemort, quien lo miraba con ciertas sospechas, cerró su mente rápidamente, pero se sintió estúpido al hacerlo, es ese tiempo cerca de Voldemort se había percatado, que del mismo modo que él era capaz de sentir las emociones más fuertes de Voldemort, este era igualmente capaz de percibir las suyas.

Y el miedo que sentía en esos instantes era demasiado, algo que sin duda Voldemort estaba percibiendo.

-No es nada, solo que me ha parecido muy sencillo, eso es todo.

-No lo ha sido tanto, hemos tenido que ser muy cuidadosos con nuestros pasos para que no se percataran de las desapariciones de sus miembros, y el golpe definitivo, fue idea tuya, confieso que no se me ocurrió que no te hubiesen vetado la entrada en el cuartel de la orden.

-Son unos ingenuos confiados eso es todo.

Dijo restando importancia a todo eso, más su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo, ¿cómo no había pensado en todo eso antes?

¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidarse de que había estado con Hermione antes que Ron?

Una imagen de ella abrazad a él lo embargó en ese instante, e intentó relegarla de su mente, pero volvió con mayor fuerza.

No podía haber sido tan idiota, ella estaba segura de que era de Ron, pero ¿y si se equivocaba?, él no había utilizado ninguna protección cuando estuvo con ella, así que podía ser muy posible, también era mucha casualidad, pero ahora que había sembrado la sospecha en él, no podía dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Aunque ella se lo habría dicho, algo así no podía callárselo, no… negó, sí que podía, del mismo maldito modo que se había callado por tres meses el que sus padres estaban allí.

-Podéis iros.

No dudo en hacer caso a esa orden, tenía que hablar con Snape, debía decirle cuanto antes lo que estaba sospechando, él debía ayudarlo.

En cuanto estuvo fuera echó a correr, Snape debía estar a punto de partir, tenía que llegar antes de que eso pasara.

Llegó a las habitaciones superiores, las que habían establecido como calabazos, miró en todas las habitaciones, sin encontrar a quien buscaba hasta que llegó a la última:

-Sigues aquí, menos mal.

-¿Qué esperabas?, están bastante fastidiados, ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco?

-Tenía que ser creíble, ya lo sabes.

Cortó sin más, este estaba curando a James en esos momentos, apartó la mirada de él al ver el corte en su mejilla:

-Estoy por pensar que era muy real. ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-¿Cuando lo harás?

Snape lo miró por unos instantes y declaró:

-A media noche, ¿por qué?

-Necesito que averigües si Hermione ya está en el refugio.

Snape frunció el ceño:

-Sabes de sobra que no la hemos trasladado hasta allí aún.

-Tú mismo me has dicho que ha llegado gente por su cuenta, necesito que preguntes por ella y por….

-¿Por?

Preguntó este seriamente:

-Está embarazada Snape, necesito saber si ya ha tenido a su hijo o no.

-¿Embarazada?, ¿de qué estás hablando Potter?

-Me enteré el mismo día del castigo a Hosmeade, no sé de cuanto estaba, pero McGonagall a de saberlo, quizás si le preguntas a ella…

-Espera, para ahí un instante, ¿cómo demonios es posible que no sepas de cuanto está?, ¿acaso no te lo dijo McGonagall?

-¿Por qué habría de decirme?, Imagino que se lo diría al padre.

Declaró de forma osca:

-Tendrás que saber cuándo te acostaste con ella Potter, imagino que sabrás que hace falta llevar ese paso a cabo.

Lo fulminó con la mirada a la par que enrojecía:

-Se supone que no es mío, que es…

-A otro perro con ese hueso Potter, es evidente que Luna es hija tuya.

Lo miró por unos instantes, no debería sorprenderle que supiera quién era Luna, sin embargo no entendía que quería decir con eso:

-Bien, no voy a negar que Luna es hija mía pues pareces saberlo muy bien, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Her…?

Se calló sin terminar la pregunta y abrió los ojos al máximo, Luna, ¿Hermione era la madre de Luna?, ¿ella era la que hablaba maravillas de él?, ¿la que odiaba la magia?, ¿la que había prohibido a Luna usarla?

¿Ella era su mujer?

-NO.

¿Qué había hecho?, eso no podía ser, tenía que ser mentira, sí, no era cierto, no podía serlo.

Escuchó como Snape lo llamaba a voces pero lo ignoró, debía ir a donde Luna se encontraba desmayada, tenía que cerciorarse, al entrar en la habitación que ella ocupaba, la encontró abrazada a sí misma y con la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas:

-¿Luna?

Al escuchar su voz, esta levantó rápidamente la mirada hacía él, sus ojos verdes estaban repletos de lágrimas y lo miraba sumamente asustada:

-No, ¿por qué hiciste todo esto?, ¿por qué atacaste a la orden y revelaste su escondite?

Tragó saliva y tras mirar que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo cerró la puerta, apuntó la misma con su varita y la silenció:

-Escúchame un momento Luna, hay algo que tengo que saber.

-No te diré nada, creí que era mejor callarme que así todo sería ideal pero ahora creo que cometí un error.

-Luna, espera, escucha, no es lo que…

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, no le dije nada a nadie creyendo que sería cosa mía, pero después de navidad debí darme cuenta de que no era así, que nunca te conocí realmente. Ninguno lo hizo.

La miró sin comprender, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañar a mama y a todos tantos años?, ¿de hacerme creer que eras algo que no eras realmente?, ¿qué querías conseguir?

-¿De qué me hablas Luna?

-De esto,- Luna se puso en pie y señaló a su alrededor, su madre se encontraba en el suelo aún dormida, no sabía que le había pasado, pero la habían encontrado desmayada en el suelo de su habitación, cerca de ella, se encontraban Sirius y Remus del pasado, ambos también inconscientes: -Eres un mortífago, siempre lo has sido y aún en mi tiempo lo eres, ¿cómo pudieron todos después de esto volver a confiar en ti?

¿Cómo pudiste aliarte a ellos e indicar a todos como funcionaba la esfera de mama?, ¿Cómo pudiste ir a buscarme al bosque para ver cómo me torturaban sin hacer nada?

Las lágrimas de Luna caían por su rostro y no gritaba, pero sin duda lo habría preferido, ¿qué exactamente significaba lo que ella le estaba diciendo?, ¿Qué era un mortífago?, ¿Qué había engañado a todos?, ¿qué él la había perseguido?

-Luna, ¿qué estás diciendo yo no…?

-NO ME MIENTAS. TE VI, RECONOCÍ TUS OJOS, VI COMO CAMBIABAN DE COLOR CUANDO DESAPARECÍ, Y COMO LESTRANGE SE APOYABA EN TI.

Eras uno de ellos, eras el jefe de todos.

Esas últimas palabras se le clavaron en la mente como si fueran cuchillos, ¿qué él era el jefe de los mortífagos en el futuro?

-¿De dónde sacaste la pluma que tenías en el cuartel?

Luna lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Eso es lo único que te importa, el poder, ¿sabes?, ojala no haya heredado de ti más que tus ojos.

Ya no sentía, eso se había hecho creer a sí mismo, sin embargo esas palabras lo hirieron, la miró enfadado:

-Muy bien, yo también lo espero, ahora dime como conseguiste ese horcux y no te preocupes no tendrás que volver a verme más.

-¿Me vas a matar?

-¿Por quién me has tomado?

Luna no contestó a esa pregunta, tan solo miró hacía donde estaba su madre y señalándola declaró:

-La tenía ella, antes de que atacaras el cuartel de la orden, ella profirió un grito, fui a ver que le pasaba y me la encontré desmayada con un montón de papeles a su alrededor y con la pluma entre sus manos.

-¿La utilizó?

Miró rápidamente a su madre y corrió hasta ella, le tocó la frente, pero no notó que tuviese fiebre, ¿podría haberla utilizado?, ¿por qué había hecho tal estupidez?, ¿cómo había conseguido ella esa pluma?

-Parece ser que sí, pues había también un tarro con tinta.

Luna seguía hablándole de forma osca y hasta cierta forma irritante, su tono le recordó horriblemente a Hermione, al mirarla la encontró con los brazos cruzados intentando protegerse a sí misma y al mirarlo sintió un escalofrío.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de a quien se parecía?

-Puedes estar tranquila, aparentemente eres muy parecida a tu madre.

-Pues me alegro, Hermione es mejor.

Ya no hacía falta que le preguntase nada, apretó los puños enfadado, ¿cómo se había atrevido ella a ocultarle eso?, ¿quién se creía que era para no decirle que iba a ser padre?

Un cosquilleo lo recorrió al recordar lo que le había pedido a Sirius, le había dicho que protegiera a su hija, a Luna, ¿podría Sirius estar con Hermione?, ¿sabría este que la bebe que Hermione esperaba era hija de él y por eso ninguno estaba en el cuartel?

"_**OPV"**_

_**Noche del 2 de Agosto.**_

Abrió los ojos y sintió que alguien le pasaba un trozo de tela húmeda por la frente, llevó su mano hasta ese lugar y retuvo una mano:

-¿Lil?

-¿Sev?

Su voz sonaba ronca, se la aclaró un poco y recibió algo en sus labios:

-Bebe un poco, te irá bien.

Obedeció en el acto:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esa es una buena pregunta, ¿qué hacías en el cuartel cuando fue atacado?

Esa era la voz de Harry, rápidamente dejó de beber y apartó a Severus de su lado, lo localizó apoyado contra la pared del fondo, como pudo se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta él, antes de que este pudiera hacer cualquier cosa lo abrazó con fuerza:

-Perdona, perdóname Harry, lo siento.

-¿Lil?

La voz de Severus sonaba desconcertada:

-Es todo tan injusto, maldita sea, ¿por qué pasó todo esto?, ¿por qué fuimos escogidos?, no digo que hubiese preferido que Alice y Frank pasaran por todo esto, pero, maldita sea, Harry te amo, te quiero más que a mí vida misma, y nunca podrás saberlo, nunca podré decirte nada, maldita sea. –Rompió a llorar y lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, no obstante este no devolvió el abrazo parecía estar petrificado en el sitio: -Ojala todo pudiera ser diferente, ojalá pudiera cambiar esto, que nunca existiera esa profecía, que nunca fueses marcado por ella, que no le hubiese pedido a Sev que revelara la mitad de la misma a Voldemort, que…

-LIL

Sintió como Harry la apartaba de él de golpe y la miraba sumamente sorprendido:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Sintió como Severus la cogía por los hombros y la apartaba rápidamente de Harry, luchó por soltarse de su agarre, pero la mirada de Harry brillaba de forma peligrosa.

-Potter contrólate, no sabe de qué habla, ella no me pidió nada: -Sintió como la obligaba a girar y se encontró con los ojos negros de Severus en ella: -¿De dónde has sacado semejante locura?

-Lo sé Severus, sé lo que te pedí hacer, lo que hice, sé todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi hijo, he sido tan estúpida, no pensé en ti, no pensé nada más que en mi pequeño y su felicidad.

Y pensar que no podía creerlo cuando leí todo eso, pensé que era imposible que lo hubiésemos conseguido, y sin embargo así es, lo logramos y yo sé cómo, ya lo sé.

Solo tuve que cogerla por unos instantes, y ella me reveló la manera, lo tengo todo escrito, tengo la manera de cambiar todo, ¿no es increíble Sev?, esa pluma era de Rowena, estaba tan atormentada por no saber cómo huir de todo esto que pensé en que con lo inteligente que era Rowena, ella podría ayudarme a resolver mis dudas, y lo hizo, primero fue esquiva, pero mi voluntad pudo más.

Y me lo reveló todo.

Severus la miraba entre alarmado y desconcertado, mientras que Harry aparentemente la creía loca, sonrió, que ingenuo, cuando viera la realidad.

-Tenemos que irnos, cuanto antes los saquemos de aquí mejor.

-¿Tenemos?, ¿de qué estás hablando Potter?, tú no…

-Yo voy, ya va siendo hora de acabar con todo, el horcux que me faltaba ya está destrozado, la pluma de Ravenclaw ya no existe, y a Nagini la terminaré cuando regrese, pero necesito que todos comiencen a moverse.

-Pero…

-Nada, además, hay que buscar una forma de que todos estos regresen a su tiempo, incluyendo a Luna.

Sentenció este sin más, después abrió la puerta y salió de la estancia, la cara de Severus era de pánico:

-¿Sev?

Preguntó con cierto temor ante la alarma que este mostraba:

-Reza Lil, reza.

No entendió esas palabras, y solo lo siguió, más su mente dejó de pensar en eso pues estaba recordando punto por punto, la manera que la pluma le había revelado para que todo fuera diferente, para que ese negro futuro no lo fuera tanto después de todo.

Sonrió cuando Severus y ella se reunieron con varias personas entre las que se encontraba James, corrió hasta él y se abrazó a este, él correspondió a su abrazo y feliz susurró a su oído:

-Ya lo tengo James, encontré una manera. –James la miró sin comprender y ella tan solo lo besó.

Buscó a Harry entre los presentes y lo encontró apoyado en la pared mirando de ella a Luna, realmente no sabía a cual miraba con más odio, miedo e inseguridad, ¿qué podría haberle pasado con la sobrina de Malfoy?

-¿Por qué estamos todos aquí?

Escuchó que preguntaba Sirius molesto, como respuesta de la nada apareció un trasladador que cayó al suelo, seguido de este cayó otro más.

-Bien, ya están listo Lupin, tú, Silver, Regulus, James, Pitt y Arian ese traslador, yo iré después con ambas Lunas.

-No, nosotros vamos primero.

La voz de Harry sonó decidida:

-¿Dónde están todos los demás?

-Se marcharon ayer en la noche, pero como tú no despertabas algunos tuvieron que quedarse aquí.

-Si desaparecemos ¿Voldemort no se dará cuenta?

Escuchó que preguntaba Lice curiosa, Sev sacó un frasco de entre sus ropas y se lo mostro a todos:

-Poción multijugos.

Dijo al reconocerla, Sev solo asintió y sin más miró a Harry y dijo:

-Pienso que lo mejor es que vayan ellos primero, que Remus avise de nuestra llegada y que así lo vayan teniendo todo…

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

Preguntó Harry desconfiado, al mirar a Sev se percató de que era cierto, no quería que Harry fuera, lo vio apartar su mirada de Harry y fijarla en ella, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Muy bien, como quieras.

Sentenció de mal talante, Harry caminó hasta estar cerca de él y todos a una cogieron el traslador, sintió que Sev la acercaba a él y como le susurraba:

-De verdad que siento esto.

Lo miró sin comprender, todos aparecieron en una enorme cueva, extrañada miró todo a su alrededor cuando un pitido resonó por todas partes:

-¿Quién ha sido el estúpido que no apagó la alarma?, creí dejar bien en claro que venía Sev.

-Pelirroja, ¿Quieres dejar ya de llamarlo así?, me da escalofríos.

Se giró, pero no fue la única, Harry hizo el mismo camino con ella, y lo que vio la dejó congelada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La reacción de su compañero de giro fue completamente diferente:

-Sirius, ¿qué…?

Tanto Sirius Black de ese tiempo, como su yo futura también palidecieron al ver a Harry allí:

-No.

La voz de su yo futura sonó cargada de pánico y sus ojos se abrieron, se sujetó de Sirius para no caer, y ese fue el momento justo en que llegaron los del otro traslador:

-Odio estas malditas cosas.

-Nunca cambiarás Lunático, me gusta eso.

Ese fue el golpe definitivo, pero no solo para Harry, que apretó con fuerza los puños y fulminó a Sirius con la mirada, sino que el propio Remus de ese tiempo palideció en el acto:

-¿James?, ¿qué demonios significa esto?

Ella y su yo futura apartaron a las personas que había en su camino al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero ninguna de ellas llegó a tiempo, y tras una última mirada cargada de un sentimiento de traición, Harry, se desapareció del lugar.

El nombre de este escapó de sus labios, pero no sirvió de nada porque no lo escuchó.

_**NT: Pues nada, sobran las palabras, lamento no haber podido subir antes el capítulo, he encontrado un nuevo trabajo y hasta que no se han asentado más o menos lo horarios, no he podido dedicarme a escribir, pero ya está resuelto más o menos.**_

_**El siguiente en actualizar es "El beso de la noche", si me da tiempo de terminarlo hoy, lo tendréis hoy, sino el mismísimo Viernes sin falta, estará subido.**_

_**Está escrito el capítulo completo en una libretita que tengo, pero aún no he tenido tiempo de pasarlo a ordenador, Sorry de verdad.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, como veis el pobre de Harry no termina de recibir palos o malas noticias jejeje, no me extraña que deje de confiar en todo el que le rodea ;)**_

_**Si bien Hermione es la que hizo que todos viajaran al futuro, o pasado en el caso de Luna, Lilian sería nuestra otra protagonista, pues gracias a que usa la pluma encuentra el modo de que todos puedan salvarse ;)**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo, nos vemos en cuanto vuelva a tener un día de descanso lo prometo, y recordad que no quedan más de cuatro caps ya.**_

21


	27. Visiones del Futuro

_**Pues bien, señoras y señores, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, y comenzamos la recta final de este fic, es extraño que tras tantos años al fin ya vaya a terminar el mismo.**_

_**Pido perdón por la espera que han sufrido muchos y agradezco la fidelidad de todas las personas que han seguido ahí pese a todo.**_

_**Quitando este capítulo, solo quedan tres capítulos más, al final os pondré el título que reciben los capítulos que restan ;)**_

_**Por cierto, quería ofreceros la posibilidad de uniros a mi nueva blog-novela, evidentemente no es de Harry Potter, pero quizás os llame la atención, en cuanto esté creado el blog os diré la dirección para aquellos que les interese, sería un honor veros por allí dando una oportunidad a algo diferente por mi parte.**_

_**Leo:**__Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste, ¿te aclaraste al final? Jejeje, espero que sí, nos vemos pronto o al menos eso espero buybuy y que disfrutes de la lectura._

_**Visiones del futuro:**_

Desesperada así es como se encontraba, nadie le decía nada y para colmo su hermano estaba más que furioso. Hermione hacía cuatro meses que había desaparecido y ahora ella retornaba a Hogwarts para cursar su último año, ¿por qué debía ir?, Luna tampoco deseaba asistir, ninguna de ellas dos deseaba regresar, pues eso significaba no saber nada de lo que pasaba realmente.

Además, ninguna se hacía ilusiones de sobrevivir a ese año sin dar todo de ellas, ahora no estarían ninguno del trío dorado para ayudarlas.

Harry había desaparecido por completo, y no se sabía nada de él, los de la orden habían estado que trinaban, hasta que el cuartel fue atacado por este y los mortífagos, después habían sido llevados a unas cuevas que habían sido habilitadas para hacer las veces de bases secretas, estaban ocultas en el interior de un bosque.

Sirius era uno de los que organizaba el alojamiento de los que no aportaban nada al lugar, sabía que había mucha gente implicada en ello, incluso Neville y Malfoy habían sido llamados a ayudar con algunas cosas.

No podía dejar de notar que Neville estaba furioso y que incluso Luna, no había conseguido calmarlo.

Lo único bueno de volver a Hogwarts es que dejaría de ver a Malfoy, y que seguramente, con la distancia, dejarían de dolerle tanto sus miradas de desprecio y asco.

Terminó de cerrar su baúl y miró a su madre que se encontraba sentada en la cama de Luna:

-No quiero que vayas Ginny, temo lo que puedan hacerte mi pequeña.

Tragó saliva, oh, ella también lo temía, pero no podía ser una cobarde, tenía que demostrar que esos despreciables podían creer que manejaban el mundo, pero realmente no era así.

-Mama, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que Luna vaya sola.

-Que no vaya tampoco, maldita sea, Ginny, estaréis desprotegidas por completo y…

-Luna hizo una promesa con su madre, no puedes pedirle que la rompa, y yo tampoco se lo pediré, ella necesita asistir a su último año a Hogwarts.

Su madre rompió a llorar, acababa de aceptar que se marchaba, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, juntas cargaron con el baúl hasta el lugar destinado a coger el traslador, allí había más gente.

Sin duda, todos destinados a hacerlas cambiar de idea, no sabían que eso no iba a suceder.

Cuando todos hicieron sus intentos y fracasaron, se fueron retirando dejando a las dos chicas medio destrozadas y a la espera de que el objeto llegase, en cuanto este apareció en el lugar y cayó a los pies de ambas, Luna y ella intercambiaron una mirada:

-¿Estás segura de esto?

Luna asintió:

-¿Y tú?, Ginny solo yo hice esa promesa, no tienes que…

-Eres mi mejor amiga Luna, no pienso dejarte sola pasar por ese infierno.

Luna le dedicó una sonrisa, ambas iban a coger el traslador cuando dos personas entraron en escena, ambos habían llegado corriendo y se detuvieron al verlas mirarlos, venían casi sin respiración:

-Menos mal, aún no te marchas.

Escuchó que decía Neville, pero no vio lo que este hacía, sus ojos solo miraban a la otra persona que había llegado corriendo hasta allí, este la miraba con sus ojos grises cargados de preocupación.

No había rastro de odio o desprecio, lo vio dejarse caer de rodillas y apartando la mirada declaró:

-No vayas, por favor pelirroja no vayas, no aparezcas por Hogwarts, mi tía te matará.

Luna y Neville los estaban mirando, pero por sorprendente que le pareciera a ella, ninguno estaba sorprendido de las palabras de este ni de la situación en sí.

-No puedo dejar sola a Lu…

-¿Pero sí puedes dejarme a mí?, maldita sea Gin, mi tía sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros, si vuelves…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntó mientras miraba asustada a Neville y Luna, estos guardaban silencio e intentaban no mostrar su atención ante lo que estaba pasando:

-MALDITA SEA PELIRROJA.—Antes de poder volverse a mirarlo lo sintió justo a su lado, lo sintió cogerla con fuerza de los brazos y cuando lo miró la besó. Sus labios respondieron automáticamente a él, ¿cuánto lo había echado de menos?, ¿y cuántas lágrimas había derramado por su culpa?

Lo empujó lejos de ella y supo que volvía a estar llorando.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, maldito seas Malfoy, ¿por qué me haces esto?, llevas todo el verano y el final del año pasado tratándome como basura ¿y ahora me vienes con esto?, no, no más, ya he pasado bastante.

-Maldita sea, todo esto es por tú culpa, tú eras la que no puede olvidar a Potter, la que a cada vuelta que me daba corría a sus brazos a atenderlo a…

-Ser su amiga, te lo dije, abandoné la esperanza de que me quisiera, sabía que se había enamorado de otra, es cierto que temía que fuera de Hermione, pero a la vez dudaba que fuese así, Ron era su mejor amigo, ¿cómo iban a traicionarlo así?, por eso fue más mi sorpresa cuando Luna dijo lo que dijo, pero aún así estaba contigo, pero te dejaste llevar por tus celos estúpidos hacía él.

-¿Estúpidos?, maldita sea Ginny, todo Hogwarts cuenta con que si el malnacido de Potter termina con el señor tenebroso serás la futura señora Potter, ¿de verdad crees que son estúpidos?, todo este maldito juego comenzó a raíz de que él te ignoraba, era su reemplazo y aun crees que no tenía derecho a estar así.

-Bien que te consolaste con Parkinson, maldita sea, esto no tiene sentido, somos diferentes y nadie aceptaría esto, ni si quiera nosotros mismos podríamos enfrentarlo, es mejor dejar todo a…

-¿Tan poca fe tienes en nosotros?

Esas palabras las había dicho muy serio y eso la obligó a levantar la vista y mirarlo, ¡maldición! Quería creer, quería que fuese posible, pero eran demasiadas cosas, ya no solo sus familias, todo el maldito mundo mágico sabía que los Malfoy eran mortífagos, nadie los acogería, nadie los…

-Por que yo si creo, y confío en que si estás a mi lado puedo con todo y todos, que si quieres intentarlo lo daré todo por ti, que no te arrepentirás de estar a mí lado y que lucharé con todo y contra todos por que nadie pueda separarnos jamás.

Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa ante sus palabras, ¿de verdad el frío y sin corazón Draco Malfoy acababa de decir semejantes palabras?

Pero su cupo de sorpresas no se quedó ahí, pues Luna, la futura hija de Harry y Hermione apareció corriendo y al verlos a todos ahí corrió hasta Draco y tiró de su brazo, este la miró unos segundos y sin más le pasó algo a este.

Draco abrió la mano y miró lo que esta le había dado, se sorprendió al ver el rostro de este, parecía sumamente soqueado y apunto de quedarse allí petrificado por los restos.

Lo vio tragar y fijar su mirada en ella, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, supo que ya no podría seguir negándose, lo vio coger aire y caminar hasta ella, se quedó a una distancia prudente:

-Si aceptas esto, estarás aceptándolo todo, mi amor, y sobre todo mi compromiso a defender lo nuestro ante todos.

Bajó sus ojos para ver lo que este le entregaba y dio un paso hacía atrás, ¿qué demonios?, solo tenía diecisiete años, ¿qué…?

-Ginny, no es por meterme, pero quiero que sepas que no estáis solos. Si es preciso nosotros seremos vuestro punto de apoyo, estaremos ahí para lo que necesitéis.

La voz de Luna le llegó desde muy cerca, al mirar a su lado la vio justo ahí, la mirada de Neville le decía exactamente lo mismo, ninguno parecía ver con malos ojos lo que estaba por hacer, ambos estaban de acuerdo, no les importaba lo que Draco había hecho en el pasado ni nada de lo que su familia hubiese provocado, ambos solo deseaban lo que ella deseaba.

-Pero mi familia, ellos…

-Sin duda serán muchos los obstáculos, los tuyos, los míos, casi todo el mundo mágico, pero aunque tuviese que vivir recluido en el mundo muggle no me importaría si tú eres quien está a mí lado de por vida.

Nerviosa volvió a mirar la mano abierta de Draco, dos alianzas brillaban en la palma de esta, una de ellas tenía un pequeño diamante, sin duda ese era el destinado a la mujer, volvió a levantar la mirada y alargó su mano, cogió la de Malfoy y comenzó a llorar:

-Lo siento, perdóname, no sé si soy tan valiente, yo…

Vio que los ojos de este se oscurecían y se apresuró a coger su mano con fuerza:

-No, no te estoy dando un no, es solo un tiempo, por favor, dame un tiempo para poder asimilar todo, para poder aclararme a mí misma que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar y que no, yo…

-No necesitas decir más, ya no es necesario.

Este se soltó de su agarre y se separó de ella, vio como la pequeña Luna cogía la mano de este y la miraba a ella, parecía asustada y desconcertada, miró a Luna cogida de la mano de Neville y los vio despedirse, ya era la hora definitiva de partir:

Tanto ella como Luna se giraron:

-A la de tres.

Declaró Luna, miró de reojo a Neville y Draco, y vio que el primero miraba hacía Draco sorprendido, ella misma se fijó más en él, y todo pareció encajarle a la perfección.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, siempre había rogado por un amor como ese, uno que no importara nada, que estuviera dispuesto a luchar por todo, uno que fuera real y no una ilusión.

-Uno, dos…

-Lo siento Luna, yo…

Luna la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro:

-Corre a aceptar ese anillo niña tonta.

No lo dudó, soltó el baúl y corrió hacía Neville, Luna y Draco, antes de que este pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando saltó a sus brazos:

-Si, a la mierda todo, si, Draco Malfoy, quiero ser tu compañera a través de todo esto, quiero luchar contra el mundo entero si el trofeo que recibo eres tú.

Apresó sus labios al ver que este no parecía poder reaccionar, cuando volvió en sí, sintió que la apresaba en sus brazos y de repente se sintió girar con él.

Escuchó la risa alegre de la pequeña Luna y cuando este se detuvo, Draco la separó lo justo para coger la alianza con la pequeña piedra y colocársela a ella, sin dudar, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo con la otra, un pequeño resplandor surgió de ambas joyas, al mirarlas, sus nombres habían quedados grabados en la alianza del otro.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo y estaban en eso cuando un grito tremendo se escuchó en el lugar, uno que le hizo entender que la guerra acababa de comenzar para ellos:

-GINEBRA MOLLI WEASLEY, SEPÁRATE DE ESE MORTÍFAGO AHORA MISMO.

Ambos se dejaron de besar, más cogieron uno la mano del otro con fuerza, y juntos encararon con una mirada completamente decida al patriarca de los Weasley.

En toda su vida, Ginny, no había visto nunca a su padre, ni tan furioso ni tan rojo de cólera.

"_**OPV"**_

Sonrió al recibir el aire en la cara, sostuvo su taza entre sus manos y aspiró el aroma de su chocolate caliente, se sentó en el porche y miró al frente, acarició su vientre:

-Mira mi bebe, ¿no es una hermosa vista?

No esperaba ninguna respuesta obviamente, bebió un poco de su chocolate y siguió mirando al frente, ya solo quedaba una semana y lo tendría entre sus brazos, y después todo sería perfecto, sin ninguna duda.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

-Ya no podía más en esa casa Víctor.

-Sabes que es peligroso, estos dos últimos meses han sido terribles para ti.

-Más para él y para ti.

Alargó su mano para que este la cogiera, pero como siempre Víctor tardó un poco en coger su mano, pero al final lo hizo.

Sirius la había llevado a esa casa después del accidente que había sufrido, le había dicho que ahí estaría segura, tanto ella como su bebe, realmente no recordaba muy bien el accidente que había tenido, pero Víctor la había ayudado en todo momento y hacía dos meses él al final la había besado.

Según Sirius, Víctor, se había ofrecido a cuidarla mientras ella recuperaba la memoria que había perdido, pero que de todas formas en cuatro meses la recogería de allí, recordase o no.

Evidentemente eso no sería así, no pensaba dejar que la alejaran de Víctor, Ron ya le había demostrado que le importaba poco lo que pudiera pasarle a su bebe y a ella, así que no pensaba volver junto a él.

Y de su mejor amigo no había recibido ni una sola noticia de él en todo ese tiempo, seguramente se habría aliado con Ron, como siempre.

-Hermione, tendrías que volver dentro, está comenzando a oscurecer y hacer más frío.

-Estás tú para ayudarme con eso ¿no?

Le guiñó un ojo divertida, pero Víctor no sonrió, como única respuesta soltó su mano y suspiró:

-Hermione esto no…

-Ya lo hemos hablado, Ron evidentemente pasa de mí, y sin embargo tú has estado ahí para mí en todo momento

-No recuerdas nada, ¿qué pasará cuando lo hagas?, Hermione ya lo pasé mal una vez por ti, no quiero que se repita una segunda vez.

-La primera era absurdo, creías que estaba enamorada de Harry, y que estábamos saliendo, ¿a quién se lo ocurre semejante locura?

Rompió a reír divertida, pero su bebe decidió que en ese momento sí estaba enfadado y recibió una fuerte patada de este.

-Sí, creo que mejor entramos, me parece que tiene frío.

Víctor la ayudó a levantarse y juntos entraron a la casa, antes de terminar de entrar, Hermione deposito un beso en su mejilla, Víctor tan solo le dedicó una media sonrisa.

"_**OPV"**_

-Esto es una locura, Lily creo que cometiste una estupidez.

-Ya lo sé, ¿quieres dejar de recriminarme?

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió que borrarle la memoria serviría para mantenerla a salvo?

-No habría accedido a mantenerse al margen, quería asegurarme que estaría bien, además, fue tuya la idea de confiar en ese Krun.

Sirius gruñó a su lado y ambos miraron como Hermione besaba a este en la mejilla, Sirius apretó los puños furioso:

-Harry va a matarnos.

-Eso será si alguna vez vuelve a hablarnos.

Sintió su mirada:

-¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Quejicus traer a Harry sin avisar?

-Dice que Harry estaba comenzando a sospechar que algo extraño pasaba, porque nunca lo había dejado ir con él, por si fuera poco, al parecer mi yo del pasado acababa de utilizar la pluma de Rowena y habló de más.

-¿Utilizaste la pluma?

-Nunca antes, pero al parecer ella sí, recuerda que la primera vez que viajamos aquí fue diferente a esta, pero por lo visto todo lo que la pluma le ha dicho que haga, es lo mismo que se me ocurrió a mí solita.

-Así que después de todo eres toda una sabelotodo pelirroja.

-No, es solo que creo que esa pluma lo único que hace es aclarar tú mente, descartar lo que no es importante y especificar la idea central, desarrollarla y darle una forma definitiva.

Sirius la miró por unos segundos y al mirar de nuevo hacía la casa declaró:

-Tienes razón, no puedes ser una sabelotodo, pues esta definitivamente ha sido una pésima idea.

-Deja ya de repetírmelo.

-Es mejor que regresemos, esta semana es la última, tenemos que conseguir que todo quede perfectamente atado.

Asintió y tras mirar una vez más hacía la casa, Lily desapareció, lo mejor era comenzar con todo y rezar porque el resultado final fuese el adecuado.

"_**OPV"**_

No dudo un segundo, ¿por qué hacerlo?, ya no había nada ni nadie que lo atase a la otra línea, así que podía desprenderse de ella, y eso precisamente había hecho.

Luna le había dejado bien en claro que en el futuro él era lo que en esos instantes se estaba convirtiendo, el siguiente al mando de los mortífagos, pues muy bien.

Dejó de impartir la maldición en Pettigriw, el cual había ido a avisarle de que Voldemort requería su presencia, odiaba a esa asquerosa rata, en realidad los odiaba a todos, ¿cómo habían sido capaces de burlarse de él?

Aunque es cierto que Remus parecía igual de sorprendido que él cuando vio a James Potter y Lily vivos.

No pudo evitar dejar salir una amarga risa, ¿cómo habían sido capaces de todo aquello?, maldita sea, y Luna se quejaba de que él hubiese terminado en el estado en el que estaba.

Se acercó al espejo en cuanto vio a Pettigriw desaparecer de su cuarto, se subió la camiseta y observó su costado, desde que Luna le había lanzado aquel hechizo en el cuartel de la orden, la maldición había comenzado a menguar.

Se había hecho a la idea de que acabaría muerto a la par que Voldemort, sin embargo, Luna había parado ese proceso, le había proporcionado más tiempo de vida, ¿para qué?

Dejó caer la camiseta y se miró en el espejo, estaba realmente blanco, si alguien lo viese lo confundirían con un vampiro, bajo sus ojos unas marcadas ojeras, hacía semanas que no conciliaba bien el sueño, y ahora no podía echarle la culpa a Voldemort, pues la única culpable era Luna, ¿por qué podía ver lo que ella soñaba?

Apoyó la mano en el frío cristal, en eso se había convertido, en una figura de negro, reflejo del exterior de lo que en alguna ocasión fue, un caparazón vacío.

-¿Es más interesante ese espejo que lo que tengo para decir?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Sintió la presencia de Nagini y el saludo de esta en su cabeza, respondió al mismo con menos entusiasmo que el de ella, desde hacía un tiempo a esa parte ella podía decirse que era la única que parecía en conexión con él.

Como si fuesen realmente una parte de lo mismo.

-Mañana iremos a Hogwarts, ha llegado el momento de tomar el último resquicio de la rebelión entre nuestras manos.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente a sus palabras:

-¿Qué harás después?

-tengo algunos planes que te incluyen, si todo sale bien, mañana mismo lo sabrás, llevarás la máscara, aunque no será siempre así, te la quitarás cuando te lo solicite, ¿entendido?

Volvió a asentir, obedecer era lo único que este le solicitaba, ¿no era eso lo que todos le habían pedido siempre?, obedecer los deseos del resto y nunca los suyos propios.

Supo el momento exacto en que este lo volvió a dejar completamente solo, se apartó del espejo y caminó hasta la cama, se dejó caer en esta y observó su varita con indiferencia, ¿cuántos hechizos o peor maldiciones tendría que decir al día siguiente?

Y más importante ¿dirigidas a quien?

"_**OPV"**_

_**Noche del 8 de Septiembre:**_

"_-Harry, Harry despierta, amor._

_Se encontraba muy nerviosa y veía con impotencia como este se movía en la cama sin ser capaz de detenerla pesadilla que parecía asaltarlo en esa ocasión._

_-Venga, no me hagas esto despierta._

_Harry no la escuchaba y tenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados, de repente paró en seco y vio que se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama que hacía años compartían._

_Un llanto rompió el nuevo silencio establecido, asustada corrió hacía la habitación de al lado, se encontró con una estampa que la asustó aún más._

_Su pequeña Luna de apenas dos años de edad, se encontraba llorando en mitad de un cuarto que había sido desordenado, las luces del mismo se encendían y apagaban sin cesar, corrió hasta estar cerca de su pequeña y la abrazó con fuerza, lentamente el tintineo de la luz comenzó a cesar, a la par que el llanto de Luna cesaba._

_Abrazó a esta contra su pecho y sintió ganas de romper a llorar ella misma, no era posible, no podía estar pasando._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_La voz de Harry la obligó a mirarlo, cuando vio las lágrimas caer por su rostro Harry se acercó a ella, extendió su mano hacía su rostro y quitó unas cuantas de su mejilla:_

_-¿Qué sucede Hermione?_

_-Es mágica, lo es, maldita sea, no sirvió de nada._

_-Lo sabíamos, éramos conscientes de que esto pasaría, no podía ser de otra forma y lo sabes._

_-¿Por qué?, maldita sea, hay skips ¿no?, ¿por qué ella no podía ser una?, ¿cuánto más tenemos que pasar?_

_-Tenemos que aceptar que esto iba a terminar por suceder, ahora lo importante es cuidar de ella, si el hechizo que Voldemort te lanzó no consiguió impedir que ella fuese bruja, no sabemos que efectos pueda provocar en ella._

_-¿No lo comprendes verdad?, ¿qué estabas soñando?_

_Harry la miró sin comprender mientras apartaba a Luna de sus brazos y la dejaba de nuevo recostada en su pequeña cama, cuando terminó de arroparla y le dio un beso en la frente, la instó a salir de la habitación:_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Exasperada y asustada se alejó de él, ambos entraron en el salón, ella primero seguida de cerca de él:_

_-Tenías una pesadilla, maldita sea, si con una simple demostración de magia de ella tú has comenzado con pesadillas, ¿qué vendrá después?_

_-No puedes creer de verdad que mis pesadillas se deben a ella._

_-No, a ella no, sino a lo que Voldemort ocasionó con ese maldito hechizo que me lanzó en el callejón Diagon._

_-No sabemos que…_

_-Tú no lo sabes, maldita sea, yo sí, y no quiero esto, no lo quiero, no quiero perderte, ni verte como te vi en séptimo año…_

_-Eso no pasará, nunca más volveré a ese estado, yo podré controlarlo, Hermione seré capaz de…_

_El suelo comenzó a temblar y todo a su alrededor oscureció, las luces se apagaron en ese preciso instante y sintió como Harry tiraba de ella y la pegaba a su cuerpo._

_Sintió el tirón de la aparición y se encontró con que estaban en el cuarto de Luna de nuevo, corrió hasta la cama de esta y la cargó en brazos:_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Preguntó asustada, pero más se asustó cuando vio como Harry llevaba una mano a su frente y se agarraba la misma._

_-No, Harry…_

_Este abrió los ojos, pudo ver el enfado teñido con dolor en sus esmeraldas y abrazándolas a ambas se desapareció del lugar con ellas._

_Los tres aparecieron en una sala, en ese preciso instante Harry cayó de rodillas y vomitó:_

_-¿Hermione, Harry?, ¿qué es lo que…?_

_-Tu tía nos encontró._

_Fue lo último que Harry pudo decir antes de desmayarse._

_Abrazó fuerte a Luna contra ella y supo enseguida que había comenzado a llorar, ¿por qué el hechizo de Voldemort no había funcionado?, ¿por qué la poción que ella había administrado a su pequeña no había servido para parar aquello?_

_Vio como Ginny y Draco cogían a Harry y lo recostaban en el sillón de la sala de estos, seguidamente Ginny se giró a mirarla:_

_-¿Está bien Luna?, ¿y tú?_

_Miró a esta fijamente y rompió a llorar:_

_-Nada está bien Ginny, nada lo está, Luna tiene magia, y eso solo significa una cosa, el destino de Harry está perdido._

_Sintió que quitaban a Luna de sus manos y Draco la encaró:_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿así piensas ayudarlo?, sabes perfectamente que esto no es lo que necesita, si te hundes todo terminará._

_-¿Y qué más quieres que haga?_

_-Ser fuerte como dijiste que lo serías, él necesita nuestra fuerza, solo no lo conseguirá._

_-¿De qué estáis hablando vosotros dos?_

_Inquirió Ginny sin comprender, ella intentó mirar a esta, pero Draco se lo impidió, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y declaró:_

_-Ocultaos, así ganaremos tiempo, es una buena manera de permanecer seguros._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_-Ahora no Gin, tenemos que pensar rápido._

_-Él siempre dice que quiere vivir cerca del valle de Godrig._

_Draco y ella intercambiaron una mirada, este frunció el ceño:_

_-Sé que es una idea, pero no me agrada ese lugar, parece estar maldito, todas las veces que he pisado ese sitio ha sucedido algo malo._

_-Confieso que tampoco me entusiasma mucho la idea, quiero un sitio donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, uno enteramente muggle._

_Ginny la miró por unos momentos:_

_-Eso no agradará nada a Ronald._

_-La comadreja lo aceptará, del mismo modo que todos tendremos que aceptarlo, tenemos que pensar una forma de camuflaros, los hechizos protectores no pueden faltar, y las barreras mágicas tampoco, nadie sabrá donde vivís con certeza, necesitamos un repelente de magia._

_Draco comenzó a murmurar y a cavilar mil cosas y opciones, mientras Ginny lo observaba, ella miró a Harry fijamente, se acercó hasta él y acarició su melena negra azabache:_

_-Tenéis que ocultaros muy bien, Granger, a partir de ahora tenéis que cambiar de aspecto y nombres, ¿se te ocurre algo?_

_Un recuerdo atravesó su mente como fulminándola, rápidamente fijó su mirada en la pequeña en brazos de Ginny y no pudo evitar formar una media sonrisa en su rostro, sí que se le ocurría algo, una noche de navidad, un baile inolvidable:_

_-Seremos Luna, Jane y James Evans."_

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada, ante ella tenía los ojos azules y furiosos de Ron, miró a la otra esquina del cuarto y descubrió a Víctor sentado en la mecedora con ambas manos entrelazadas con sus penetrantes ojos fijos en la cama que ella ocupaba:

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Eso es la realidad, maldita sea, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo aquí con este indeseable?

Ron señaló a Víctor con su mano furioso.

-Estás loco Ron, ¿qué me has hecho?, ¿a qué has venido?, llevas meses sin preocuparte por mí, me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba y ahora vienes con estas estupideces.

-¿Qué yo te abandoné?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Si dejaras a la gente hablar, antes de irrumpir en una casa y lanzarte a golpear a nadie, te enterarías de algo Weasley.

Recriminó Víctor enfadado y conteniéndose:

-Tú no hables búlgaro indeseable, los puñetazos que yo te di no serán nada comparados con los que te dará el padre de esa niña.

-¿El padre?, ¿de qué estás hablando Weasley?, ¿no eres tú el padre?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese instante por esta entró Sirius acompañado por Remus Lupin, al ver a Ron allí se detuvieron en seco:

-¿Qué haces aquí Ron?

Preguntó Sirius:

-Te seguí, os seguí hasta aquí, quise hablar con ella y que me explicase lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando entré en la casa ese indeseable la estaba besando y ella se lo permitió.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y miró derecho a Víctor, al ver el peligro de que este se lanzara a terminar lo que Ron no había concluido, declaró:

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar que está pasando aquí?, ya te he dicho Ron que no quiero que te metas en esto, ahora estoy con Víctor, así que…

-Perfecto, así que cambias de tío como de chaqueta, y dime, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Harry que vas a permitir que ese se convierta en el padre de su hija?

Víctor se puso en pie rápidamente a la par que Hermione abría los ojos al máximo y sentía un fuerte dolor, se llevó ambas manos al vientre y sintió un escalofrío, Ron se acercó a ella y cogió su mano derecha, la obligó a que lo mirada fijamente y declaró:

-Dilo otra vez Hermione, si quieres saber lo que está pasando aquí, repite lo mismo de antes, dilo.

-Pero yo…

-Hazlo Hermione.

-Hermione Jane Potter _Revelation_.

"—_Aguanta Potter, sé que tienes más resistencia que esto._

_Se agarró el pecho fuertemente y se ocultó mejor, no quería que Draco o Harry supieran que estaba allí._

_-Cada vez es peor, no sé como lo están haciendo, se supone que Voldemort está destruido, no debería afectarme en nada, pero cada vez que Luna hace magia, es como si se acercara poco a poco, siento su presencia en mí, sale a observar y luego remite de pronto, pero cada vez que sale avanza un paso más._

_Siento que llegará el punto en que no podré aguantar, tengo que conseguir que Hermione regrese junto con Luna, Draco prométeme que las protegerás, que pase lo que pase no permitirás que..._

_-Ya lo hice una vez, de todas formas no será necesario, puedes hacerlo Potter, por mucho que digas que se acerca, no hay nada que se acerque, él murió esa noche, ¿no lo entiendes?, conseguimos terminar con él._

_Harry no respondió a esas palabras y ella sintió un escalofrío, ¿por qué ese silencio?_

_-¿Qué pasa Potter?_

_-Sé que terminé con Voldemort, incluso acabé con Nagini, que era el sexto horcux, pensé que sin ella yo podría ser libre, pero cuando tú tía se acerca, Draco, ella es la que más me afecta._

_Es cierto que cuando Luna hace magia el asoma por momentos, pero cuando Lestrange está cerca, es distinto._

_-¿Crees que pudo repetir el proceso?_

_Harry no contestó a esa pregunta y ella sintió miedo, corrió lejos de allí al escuchar los pasos de estos acercarse, al llegar a la sala descubrió a Luna haciendo juegos de pelota con Ron, aterrada apartó a este de su pequeña y sin poder controlar su miedo declaró:_

_-QUE NO HAGAS ESO, MALDITA SEA, NO LO HAGAS._

_Rompió a llorar a la par que Ron le quitaba a su hija de las manos y la miraba asustado, Harry y Draco entraron en ese momento en la estancia, al verla en ese estado, Draco y Ron se llevaron a Luna de allí y Harry corrió a su lado:_

_-Hey, pequeña ¿qué pasa?_

_Abrazó a este con fuerza y se dejó abrazar por él:_

_-Tengo miedo Harry, no quiero perderte, no quiero…_

_-No lo harás, nunca las dejaré, Hermione no me dejaré vencer._

_-Tenemos que hacer algo, tiene que existir una forma de pararlo._

_Sintió que Harry la abrazaba con más fuerza y supo lo que pensaba:_

_-No, otra, Harry tiene que existir otra, no pienso perderte en esto, y tampoco dejaré que Luna no disfrute de ti._

_-Hermione si llegase el caso en que no pudiese…_

_-No lo digas, por favor, juntos tenemos que encontrar una forma, Voldemort no te tendrá."_

Hermione respiró hondo, necesitaba aire, ¿qué era todo eso?, abrió los ojos, alarmada y más asustada de lo que recordaba nunca haber estado:

-Maldita sea, ¿a qué hora se supone que iba a nacer?

-¿Y yo como quieras que sepa eso pelirroja?, es cierto que es la madrugada del nueve pero puede que naciera de noche.

-Ella no está bien, ha perdido algo de sangre y eso no es nada bueno, ¿dónde está Madame Ponfrey?

-¿Qué me dices?, ¿a quién mandaste a buscarla?

-A Neville, Alice quiso ir en su lugar, pero su hijo está tan enfadado con ellos que ni siquiera la tuvo en cuenta.

-Sabes que si él que es tranquilo y un buenazo está tardando tanto en perdonar todo esto, significa que tú…

-Lo sé, ¿quieres que me sienta peor de lo que me siento ya?

-Planean atacar Hogwarts hoy mismo, Potter los acompañará.

Esas palabras la obligaron a abrir los ojos rápidamente, su respiración se cortó en seco al ver quienes estaban en la misma habitación que ella.

De pronto todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento le golpeó en la mente como si de una bola de billar se tratase. Gritó ante todas las imágenes que se superponían y se agarró la cabeza intentando contener toda esa avalancha de imágenes.

Sintió que alguien intentaba ayudarla a tumbarse y se encontró con los ojos plateados de Luna Lovegood, esta estaba tan calmada como siempre, mientras ella no podía dejar de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Vio que Lily Evans hablaba rápidamente a Sirius Black y a James Potter, que de la nada salía Severus Snape, y que aquello se convertía en un caos, sintió que su cuerpo se contraía de dolor y se sintió mojada, abrió los ojos al máximo cuando sintió otra descarga de dolor.

Agarró con fuerza la mano de Luna y apretó la otra también, escuchó un grito de dolor proferido por Ron que sorprendentemente sujetaba su otra mano.

Sus ojos y los de Ron se encontraron y escuchó la voz de Luna decir:

-Ha roto aguas, Luna quiere nacer ya.

Casi como si lo hubiese invocado, sintió que se desvanecía:

"—_Una vez más, tiene que existir una forma._

_-No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo buscando entre todos estos libros Jane, estoy cansado._

_-Eres un maldito vago._

_-Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué insistes?, ¿por cierto, James sabe algo de esto?_

_Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Luna sentada en una mesa alejada viendo uno de sus libros de cuentos._

_-No, no quiero que se preocupe, quiero decírselo cuando ya tenga la solución a todo esto._

_-Sabes que es mejor compañero para esto que yo._

_Miró a este con enfado:_

_-Pero sé que tú quieres tanto como yo que no le suceda nada._

_-Eso es un golpe bajo._

_Ron estiró la mano y cogió otro libro, el cual comenzó a leer, sí, era bajo, pero efectivo. Ambos se enfrascaron de nueva cuenta en la lectura, pero a la mitad se detuvo y declaró:_

_-¿Sabes?, acabo de acordarme que se te ocurrió a ti la idea de que esto fuese posible, de que el horcux no fuesen solo objetos._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-En nuestro séptimo año dijiste que estabas cansado y que del mismo modo que Nagini era un horcux, que quizás había más cosas que no fueran objetos, no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes de todo esto._

_-Bueno, él no nos dijo nada hasta el final._

_-Ni siquiera entonces Ron, yo lo averigüe por mí misma, él no dijo nada, sino llego a llegar a tiempo, quizás hoy las cosas serían muy diferentes._

_-Fue totalmente algo inesperado, creía que cuando terminemos con Nagini ya estaba todo hecho, pero cuando pasó lo que pasó ante nuestros ojos, por Merlín Hermione, no sé como fuimos capaces de pararlo todo._

_-Quiero creer que él fue lo suficientemente fuerte Ron, porque la otra posibilidad me aterra sinceramente. –negó intentando borrar esos pensamientos y añadió: -Tenemos que conseguir la solución a esto, tenemos que lograr destruir el séptimo horcux sin acabar con su recipiente._

_Ron agarró su mano y añadió:_

_-No permitiremos que le pase nada a James, ¿entendido?, destruiremos ese maldito trozo de alma que se aferra a él, te lo prometo Jane."_

-NO.

El grito rompió el silencio del lugar, de entre la oscuridad unos ojos verdes aparecieron en su campo de visión, al mirar a la dueña de los mismos se encontró con Lilian Evans del pasado, esta se encontraba recostada en la cama, al parecer la estaba cuidando.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Dónde están todos?, tengo que decirles algo importante, tengo que…

-Espera, no puedes moverte de la cama, ha sido una cesaría difícil Hermione, es increíble que hayas despertado tan pronto de la misma, si te levantas puedes sufrir algún daño interno y…

-No me importa, tengo que hablar con alguien, tienen que saber sobre Harry, no pueden ir sin que…

-Están partiendo para Hogwarts en estos momentos, ya no podrás alcanzarlos.

-Entonces ven conmigo, tenemos que llegar a tiempo.

-¿Ir contigo a Donde?

Ron se encontraba apoyado en le marco de la puerta, traía una bandeja de comida y la miraba enfadado, para ella supuso su salvación:

-Ron, tenemos que ir, tenemos que ayudar a Harry, él solo no podrá, nos necesita.

-Hermione, Harry está con Voldemort, si vamos sería para enfrentarnos a él no para…

-Eso será lo que tengamos que hacer sino vamos, Ron, tú mismo lo dijiste maldita sea, Harry está en peligro, no sé si ya sabe lo que le pasa, pero si no es así nos necesita.

-¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?

-Ron, Harry es el séptimo Horcux de Voldemort.

La bandeja cayó a los pies de este mientras abría los ojos al máximo:

-¿Cómo?

La voz de James Potter del pasado la hizo percatarse de que no estaban solos, detrás de este venía Molly Weasley, en sus brazos traía a un bebe envuelto en una mantita blanca, todo pensamiento quedó relegado al olvido por unos intantes al saber a quién cargaba esa mujer en sus brazos.

-Luna.

Molly la miró sin poder terminar de formar una sonrisa en su rostro y con paso temeroso llegó hasta ella, puse a la pequeña en sus brazos y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana.

Para Hermione el resto del mundo desapareció al sentir ese pequeño peso en sus brazos, la acercó más a sus labios y besó su frente, la bebe no tenía casi pelo, y su piel estaba algo roja, tenía los puñitos cerrados fuertemente y los ojos cerrados, movía un poco sus labios, pero no salía ningún sonido de los mismos, cogió su manita con la suya propia y sintió su piel suave, sonrió a la par que unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos:

-Como me gustaría que tu padre estuviese aquí ahora con nosotros.

-Nadie te ha dicho que quien menta al demonio se arriesga a que este aparezca.

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, ¿qué será lo que pasará en el siguiente?, ¿qué hará Harry?

Aquí van los títulos de los siguientes tres capítulos ;)

_**9 de Septiembre:**_

_**Regreso:**_

_**El séptimo Horcux:**_


	28. 9 De Septiembre

_**No diré disculpas ni nada por el estilo, agradezco a todos los que seguís leyéndome y espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo, el cual ya es el antepenúltimo.**_

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS ESOS QUE HABÉIS DEJADO REVIEWS, E INTENTARÉ POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE.**_

_**Os dejo para que leáis tranquilos, ya me diréis que os parece este nuevo cap ;) buybuy y hasta el siguiente.**_

_**9 de Septiembre:**_

Todo lo que los rodeaba era puro caos, el castillo conocido como Hogwarts, había quedado reducido a ruinas, ella al lado de Luna no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

En el centro de toda la explosión se encontraba Harry de rodillas y con la mano en el pecho.

Hermione y Ron se encontraban inconscientes y nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ellos para comprobar si estaban o no con vida, Draco, gravemente herido se encontraba abrazado a la pequeña Luna, quien sin duda yacía muerta entre sus brazos.

Ni siquiera el llanto de su mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood, opacaba el sufrimiento que el rubio estaba expresando en esos momentos.

Luna abrazaba el cuerpo de Neville, y Alice Longbottom, tanto del futuro, como del pasado, no concebían aún la idea de que este había dejado de respirar.

Ella misma deseaba que todo lo que estaba ante ella fuese un mal sueño, algo irreal, no obstante el miedo y dolor que sentía, parecían terriblemente reales.

¿Cómo habían terminado en ese estado?

"_**OPV"**_

Se apareció en Hosmeade y lo primero que hizo fue lanzar una maldición cualquiera, ni siquiera se fijó en el blanco, eso daba igual, todo importaba poco realmente.

Solo llegar al lugar indicado, al momento donde daría todo por terminado, cuando Voldemort se sintiera seguro de su victoria, ese sería el instante preciso en que recibiría la sorpresa final.

Toda la batalla, fue empeorando, según ellos avanzaban hacía el castillo que siempre había considerado su primer, único y verdadero hogar.

Se había sorprendido al ver a Rousmerta luchar con todo lo que tenía para echar de su local a todo el que ella considerase inadecuado.

Pero no había sido la única en revelarse, todo Hosmeade había entrado en la lucha, a ninguno le había gustado estar bajo los zapatos de los mortífagos durante esos meses.

Y habían decidido que no deseaban que Hogwarts, el último símbolo de libertad desapareciera, todos estaban dispuestos a defenderlo con sus vidas, comprensible si también se tenía en cuenta la cantidad de niños que habrían asistido a Hogwarts ese año.

Porque si no estaba muy equivocado, estaban a nueve de septiembre, lo que significaba que Hogwarts ya había iniciado un año más sus clases.

Levantó su varita para lanzar un incendio a uno de los edificios cuando se quedó congelado, nueve de septiembre.

Esa fecha….

"_-Aun así, no sabemos si ha recibido la carta de Hogwarts. ¿Qué edad tienes pequeña?_

_-¿Qué día es hoy?_

_Preguntó ella con cierto desconcierto. Los tres se miraron desconcertados:_

_-Diez de Septiembre, si no me equivoco._

_Respondió:_

_-Entonces once. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños._

_Dijo esta sin más. Y de repente se quedó callada:_

_-Hoy tenía que salir de viaje, iba con mis padres a un sitio, no me quisieron decir, decían que era una sorpresa, pero…"_

Negó, eso no debía importarle, de hecho eso debía darle otro motivo más para seguir adelante.

Más no pudo dejar salir de sus labios el hechizo, ni moverse un centímetro más, Luna nacería ese día, ¿a qué hora?, ¿estaría ya en ese mundo?, sintió un escalofrío.

Sabía que no debía pensar en ello, que debía hacer cosas, destruir a Naginy, acabar de una vez y por todas con Voldemort, darles un futuro a todos, y no obstante deseaba verla, aunque solo fuese una vez en toda su vida, deseaba abrazar a su pequeña, tenerla para él y verla.

Era estúpido, si aparecía por el lugar donde todos se encontraban, nada le aseguraba que Hermione estuviese allí, y a pesar de ello se decidió por intentarlo.

Un vistazo no le haría daño, al contrario, lo obligaría a seguir adelante, a continuar con sus planes, a destruir todo lo relacionado con Voldemort, incluyéndose a sí mismo en el proceso.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Voldemort y Naginy como para no darse cuenta del vínculo tan estrecho que compartían los tres. Ese punto que los ligaba irremediablemente, ese trozo de su ser que se sentía afín a Naginy y que admitía y deseaba el poder.

Miró a su alrededor, todavía faltaba para que pudieran llegar a Hogwarts, y estaban todos tan centrados en sus duelos, que sin duda nadie notaría su ausencia si desaparecía por unos instantes del lugar.

Solo verla, se conformaría con eso.

Cerró los ojos y sin dudar más se desapareció, apareció en el bosque de Dean, recorrió unos cuantos pasos por el mismo y cuando localizó el árbol que buscaba se detuvo.

Cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos y respiró hondo:

-Albus Dumbledore.

La tierra bajo sus pies tembló por unos instantes, cuando los abrió se encontró con que el árbol se había movido hacía un lado para dejar una abertura abierta en el suelo, se quitó la máscara que llevaba y la tiró al suelo, en ese lugar no necesitaba de ella.

Se adentró en el lugar con su varita en mano, en cuanto ya estuvo en las escaleras que lo llevarían a las cuevas, el árbol retornó a su sitio.

Batió su varita un poco y esta se encendió proporcionándole una tenue luz que lo guió por el descenso.

Escuchó el sonido de voces y se detuvo:

-Está dormida, si queremos dejarla fuera de esto realmente, es el momento.

-No será tan sencillo, en cuanto despierte querrá ir, nada la alejará.

-Sí que hay alguien que podrá retenerla.

La voz de la señora Weasley sonaba en un susurro, el silencio siguió a esas palabras y escuchó unos pasos:

-¿Cómo se encuentra esa enanita?

-Está dormida, el parto ha sido muy duro, no solo para la madre, para ella también, no sé como consiguieron ambas resistir el dolor.

-Ese despreciable de Voldemort, por poco consigue que Hermione perdiera a su pequeña.

-Es extraño, pues cuando él le lanzó el hechizo, Hermione no estaba embarazada, ¿por qué lo hizo entonces?, quería terminar con el problema de raíz, y sin embargo por segunda vez la jugada le salió mal.

-Eso solo fue porque nos movimos rápido, sino llegamos a estar preparados, Luna habría muerto en el parto, ese despreciable había maldecido el vientre de Hermione, en algún momento debió entrar en la mente de la pequeña Luna.

Se quedó estático por unos segundos, sí, eso era cierto, Voldemort sabía que Luna era su hija, ¿cuándo él había adivinado que era también la hija de Hermione?, ¿qué había visto en la mente de Luna que lo había incitado a impedir que su pequeña naciera maldiciendo el vientre de Hermione?

Más una vez más, Voldemort, no había conseguido su propósito, pues su pequeña Luna estaba ahí, a tan solo unos pasos de él, era una niña fuerte, igual a su madre.

Sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y se sintió nervioso, ¿cuándo se irían de allí?, quería salir y cogerla, quería tenerla para él aunque solo fueran unos segundos, verla para cerciorarse que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto.

Deseaba que su hija nunca tuviese que vivir lo que le había dicho que había vivido, pese a que la única forma que existía era no conocerlo a él jamás.

Un deseo que la misma Luna con once años había proferido.

Escuchó las despedidas de todos y los buenos deseos de la señora Weasley, contempló como caminaba hacía uno de los laterales, quizás podría aturdirla y así coger a Luna sin que nadie lo viese pero, su corazón caprichoso, aquel que había tomado la determinación de dejar escapar todo sentimiento de él y aferrarse al adiós, deseaba tener una vista más de Hermione.

Con cuidado para que nadie lo viese, caminó tras esta, escuchó un pequeño ajetreo y se acercó a la pared para escuchar y saber a qué se tendría que enfrentar antes de partir y dar el adiós.

-¿Ir contigo a dónde?

Ron se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y pudo ver que llevaba una bandeja de comida y miraba enfadado hacia el interior de la habitación:

-Ron, tenemos que ir, tenemos que ayudar a Harry, él solo no podrá, nos necesita.

Esas palabras lo dejaron helado por unos instantes, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, ella no podía moverse, si lo que había escuchado era cierto, ella estaba muy débil, Ron intentó persuadirla y deseó que lo consiguiera.

-Hermione, Harry está con Voldemort, si vamos sería para enfrentarnos a él no para…

-Eso será lo que tengamos que hacer sino vamos, Ron, tú mismo lo dijiste maldita sea, Harry está en peligro, no sé si ya sabe lo que le pasa, pero si no es así nos necesita.

Su respiración se cortó, no, ella no podía haberse enterado, ¿cómo demonios lo había hecho?, nunca le había referido nada, ¿por qué diantres Hermione tenía que ser tan inteligente?

-¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?

-Ron, Harry es el séptimo Horcux de Voldemort.

La bandeja cayó a los pies de este mientras abría los ojos al máximo, para horror de Harry, James, seguido de la señora Weasley, aparecieron en escena y dijo con un hilo de voz asustado:

-¿Cómo?

Más Hermione no pareció escuchar eso, sus ojos solo vieron al parecer, lo mismo que él:

-Luna.

El susurro escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, desde donde estaba podía ver a su pequeña en brazos de la madre de Ron, más su vista no era muy buena, tan solo de su pequeña cabecita y el poco pelo que había en la misma.

Cuando esta y James se terminaron de adentrar en la estancia, él se animó a acercarse, se asomó y desde ese lugar pudo ver a Hermione con Luna en sus brazos, de los ojos de esta caían lágrimas silenciosas, pero en su rostro brillaba una sonrisa cargada de felicidad, a su lado y mirándola con una sonrisa discreta estaba su madre a los diecisiete años y James al lado de ella.

Ron y su madre se encontraban uno al lado del otro, al otro lado de Hermione, dejando así para él una vista perfecta de su pequeña en manos de Hermione completamente dormida.

-Como me gustaría que tu padre estuviese aquí ahora con nosotros.

Al escucharla decir eso sintió un escalofrío y se enfadó, pues si ese hubiese sido de verdad su deseo, nunca le habría ocultado el hecho de que él bebe que esperaba era suyo y no de Ron.

-Nadie te ha dicho que quien menta al demonio, se arriesga a que este aparezca.

Se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, su mirada estaba fija en ella y sonreía, más no puso una sonrisa que concordase con lo que había sentido instantes antes, sino una cargada de ironía y sarcasmo.

Cuando escucharon su voz, todos actuaron rápidamente y miraron hacía el lugar donde se encontraba, por sus caras estaba claro que esperaban allí a cualquier persona menos a la que estaban viendo.

-Harry

La voz de su madre fue la primera que llegó hasta él, miró hacía ella perdiendo la sonrisa y tomando la más fría de sus expresiones:

-Madre.

La frialdad con que dejó salir esa palabra le causó un escalofrío a él mismo, todo el amor y agradecimiento que en un pasado sintió por esas dos personas, había mudado a un rencor que lo había enfriado.

-¿A qué has venido?

La voz de Ron sonó seria, miró al que por años había sido su mejor amigo y descruzó los brazos:

-A llevarme lo que me pertenece conmigo.

La única que entendió sus palabras fue precisamente la que mejor lo conocía, Hermione, abrió los ojos alarmada y abrazó a Luna contra su pecho:

-No, Harry, espera, tienes que escucharnos, no puedes seguir así, no eres tú mismo.

Rompió a reír ante sus palabras, o sí, sí que era él mismo, si creía que el trozo de alma que guardaba en su interior perteneciente a Voldemort, lo estaba guiando, se iba a llevar una sorpresa muy poco grata.

-O sí que soy yo Hermione, y nunca he estado tan convencido de algo. Quiero que me entregues a Luna, preferiría que fuese por las buenas y no tener que enfrentarme a ninguno de vosotros, pero si decides negarte, entonces no dudaré un segundo en actuar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Escuchó que decía la madre de Ron:

-Señora Weasley, siempre me ha tratado como a uno más de sus hijos, nunca sabrá lo agradecido que le estoy, de haberme dado algo que mis propios padres decidieron negarme, por ello preferiría que se mantuviera al margen de esto. Lo único que me importa de esta estancia es esa pequeña y la llevaré conmigo.

-Es mía, es mía también, no puedes quitármela.

-¿Pero tú, sí te creíste con el derecho de ocultármela?, muy bien, pues ahora yo decido por ambos, y sabiendo lo que sé de ella, es preferible que se quede conmigo.

Entró completamente en la estancia y dio unos pasos para acercarse a ellos, todos a una sacaron sus varitas, menos Hermione que se aferró a Luna con todas sus fuerzas, de sus ojos salían lágrimas y lo miraba entre sorprendida y asustada.

La vio acercarse cada vez más contra el cabezal de la cama.

-No des un paso más Harry, o te juro que lo lamentaras.

Ron sostenía su varita con fuerza, evidentemente intentando parecer firme ante lo que acababa de decir.

-No deseo herirte Ron, apártate, esto es cosa solo de ella y mía.

-¿Y a dónde la llevarás?, ¿con tu nuevo amigo?, ¿la llevaras con Voldemort?

James lo miraba furioso, él por su parte lo miró como si realmente no fuera nada importante:

-Mejor allí que rodeada de embusteros y traidores, allí ambos sabremos nuestro lugar, nunca nos han mentido, traicionado o abandonado, algo que no se puede decir de los componentes de la orden.

-Harry, cariño, entiendo que te sientas herido y traicionado, pero cielo, esto no es lo adecuado, tú siempre has sido un joven con un corazón muy noble, hacer esto a una madre, a la mujer que amaste tanto, como para entregarle el mayor de los tesoros, Harry, tú mejor que nadie entenderás lo que sería privar a la pequeña Luna de los cuidados de su madre.

Miró a la madre de Ron, y a ella no pudo aguantarle la mirada fría, después de todo, era realmente la única de allí que no le había herido.

-Entonces cree, que por esa razón, ¿yo debo renunciar a ella?, ¿a perderla?

Para su sorpresa quien contestó no fue la señora Weasley, Hermione se levantó de la cama, parecía sumamente agotada y asustada, sin dejar de abrazar a Luna contra ella, caminó hasta estar cerca de él, pese a que Ron y el resto intentaron detenerla.

Tenerla enfrente lo hizo sentir un escalofrío:

-No, nunca se me ocurriría negártela Harry, ella es nuestra, te ama más de lo que he visto nunca a nadie querer a alguien, ¿crees que sería capaz de quitarle eso a mi propia hija?, nunca, pero si la quieres tendrá que ser con una condición.

Miró a esta fijamente y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, ¿estaba loca?, el silencio se hizo en la estancia, y él y Hermione una vez más se comunicaron sin palabras, con simples miradas.

-Ya estamos.

Escuchó que reprochaba Ron, escuchó que alguien decía algo, pero no quiso saber de qué hablaban, ¿hablaba ella en serio?

-Eso es…

-Lo que deseo, es lo que más deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón, dime que sí, dime que aceptas, por favor, hay tanto que tengo que decirte, Harry, por favor.

Sintió la mano de esta acariciar su mejilla, y como daba unos pasos para acercarse a él, al mirar hacía abajo se encontró con que le mostraba a Luna.

Miró de una a otra, y lentamente cogió la mano de Hermione que acariciaba su rostro, en cuanto ambos rozaron sus manos, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sin decir una sola palabra a ninguno de los presentes, ambos desaparecieron juntos del lugar.

"_**OPV"**_

No podía creerlo, y eso que lo había visto con sus propios ojos, no obstante, seguía sin dar crédito:

-¿Alguien me explica lo que acaba de pasar?

Preguntó casi en un susurro, sintió la mano de Lily coger la suya y como Ron gruñía enfadado:

-Que han llegado a un maldito acuerdo.

-¿Qué dices cariño?

Preguntó la madre de este.

-Eso, sabe Merlín lo que Hermione le ha propuesto, pero sea lo que sea, a conseguido convencer a Harry.

-¿Estás diciendo que se han fugado juntos?

-Bueno, tanto como fugado, no, vamos eso creo, ¿no pueden haber echo eso verdad?

Escuchó que decía Ron entre sorprendido y asustado:

-Me temo que eso es lo que parecía hijo.

-Pero eso es… quiero decir, Harry, él debe acabar con Voldemort, él tiene cosas que hacer, no puede abandonar todo y largarse sin más, es el puto elegido, ¿cómo haría algo semejante?

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? –la voz de Lily lo hizo mirarla, ¿el elegido?, ¿qué parte se había perdido? :-No diré que si mi hijo a tomado esa decisión, no me alivie, eso quiere decir que seguro vivirá, que pese a todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, seguirá adelante y será feliz.

-¿Feliz?, ¿de qué estás hablando?, él no puede hacer eso, tiene un deber que…

-¿Quién lo dice?, ¿por qué él debe hacer tal cosa?, ¿por qué debe luchar y posiblemente morir?, ¿alguien me quiere explicar que significa todo esto?+

-James, el dato que te falta de toda historia, es el motivo por el que Voldemort decidió atacarnos, existía una profecía, sé que Alice te ha hablado de ella, pero no te ha contando el contenido al completo, se supone que esa profecía marcaba a Harry o a Neville, pero la forma en que los marcaba, James lo que la profecía pronosticaba era que uno de los dos debía ser quien acabara con Voldemort, señalaba al niño que tendría el poder para terminarlo.

Pero también advertía de que uno no podría vivir si el otro seguía con vida, es por ello que todos dicen que Harry debe acabar con Voldemort, pues el otro resultado posible, sería lo contrario.

Sinceramente prefiero que mi hijo termine con este, a que termine muerto, pero si decide huir y no enfrentar esto, tampoco lo culparé, ahora tiene algo que proteger, ¿Quiénes son el resto del mundo en comparación a su hija y la persona que más ama?

-Pero Harry no…

La madre de Ron comenzó a hablar, y pese a que lloraba, James apostaba que no lloraba de miedo a lo que fuese a pasar sino por otros motivos, motivos que Lily expresó en voz alta:

-Exacto, Harry no es así, pese a todo, sé que él volverá, se ha llevado a Hermione y Luna, es cierto, pero apuesto a que está planeando sacarlas del juego.

Ron susurró algo en bajo y de repente desapareció él también sin decir nada a nadie, lo que los dejó a todos desconcertados.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Se escuchó a sí mismo preguntando.

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé James, nuestros yos futuros están luchando, ¿sería buena idea ir también?, ¿y si nos sucede algo?, todo podría irse al traste, pondríamos en peligro la vida de Harry y los demás.

-Pero quedarnos aquí, eso me parece muy…

-Lo sé, cobarde, ¿entonces crees que debemos poner todo por encima de nosotros mismos?

Él y Lily intercambiaron una mirada, y al ver las lágrimas caer por su rostro suspiró, acercó su mano hasta su mejilla y quitando sus lágrimas cerró los ojos apoyó su frente contra la de ella y susurró:

-Visto lo visto hasta ahora, creo que vamos a tener que comenzar a aprender a resignarnos y ser pacientes, ¿no?

Lily rompió a llorar y juntos cayeron de rodillas, no podían intervenir, ninguno de los del pasado podía hacerlo, y lo peor de todo, es que a partir de esos instantes, su vida se centraría en ver y no actuar, en ser mudos espectadores hasta que llegara el momento indicado para intervenir, el momento que pese a todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios, les granjearía perder a su hijo.

"_**OPV"**_

Sostenía a su pequeña en brazos, desde que habían aparecido en Grimmauld place, Harry, se había sentado en la moqueta frente al fuego de la chimenea y miraba fijamente a Luna.

Llevaban un buen rato en silencio, pero ella no se había atrevido a abrir la boca, temía hacerlo, ¿por qué las había llevado hasta allí?

-Está completamente dormida.

Lo escuchó susurrar, mientras repasaba con uno de sus dedos la mejilla sonrosada de Luna, vio la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y se decidió por acercarse a ellos y sentarse cerca de él.

-Harry, sobre lo que tenemos que hablar, el hecho de que Luna y los del pasado se encuentren aquí, yo fui la culpable de eso.

Esas palabras hicieron que él la mirara sin comprender, lentamente cogió la esfera y la hizo balancearse ante él:

-Esta esfera, Harry, esta esfera consigue que gente viaje en el tiempo, incluso…- se mordió el labio inferior y tras soltar algo de aire añadió: -Incluso lo hace retroceder.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Sin apartar la mirada de él, comenzó a explicarle todo lo que le habían explicado a ella con anterioridad Lily y Sirius, todo lo relacionado a las dos veces que ella había utilizado la esfera, lo relacionado, a su primera vez cuando viajó en el tiempo trayendo a ese tiempo solo a los del pasado, y que cuando el resultado fue el mismo, ella por segunda vez lo utilizó, más en esa ocasión pidió ayuda a los tiempos pasados y futuros, creando así una línea temporal diferente, una que ya había sido creada con su primer viaje en el tiempo, pues por lo visto algunos recordaban al regresar al pasado.

Le contó todo lo que ellos le habían contado, menos el hecho que la llevó a comenzar con esas cosas.

Temía que si revelaba ese detalle, él se marchara.

-Pero eso es…

-Lo siento, todo esto es mí culpa, pero te juro que nunca lo habría hecho sino tuviera un motivo poderoso para ello.

-Un motivo, maldita sea, Hermione, ¿qué locura te cogió para hacer semejante cosa?, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que has provocado con ello?

Se mantuvo callada unos instantes y después declaró:

-No creo que en esos instantes estuviera pensando demasiado.

Harry la miró sin comprender y ella lo miró fijamente, de repente este abrió los ojos al máximo y aún con Luna en brazos se puso en pie:

-Por mí, ¿todo esto es también por mí culpa?, ¿qué pasó?, maldita sea Hermione, ¿qué hice para que hicieras semejante uso de la esfera que te regalé?

Dejó escapar unas lágrimas por su rostro y negó, no sabía que responderle, realmente no sabía por qué había hecho el primer viaje en el tiempo:

-No lo sé, realmente no sé que sucedió, pero según lo que tú madre me reveló…-Harry la miraba como esperando sus palabras: -Harry, te vi morir y no pude soportarlo, por lo visto me volví completamente irracional y en un impulso, pensé que si volvía el tiempo atrás podría recuperarte, cambiar todo lo que ese año pasaría, no obstante en mi primer retorno en el tiempo, según creo recordaba lo que iba a suceder.

Ese primer viaje, ocasionó que los del pasado vinieran por primera vez, no obstante, yo sabía que te amaba y me centré en mantenerte con vida, pero no lo logré, al parecer te conté quienes eran ellos, pensando que era lo mejor, pero no fue el caso, el día indicado acabaste de nueva cuenta muerto.

De esa ya estábamos juntos y yo estaba embarazada, ¿cómo dejarte ir?, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que te vi morir hasta que conseguí aprender a manejar la esfera bien, para que en la segunda ocasión fuese la correcta.

Pero creo que fue después de tener a Luna, pues la visión que tuve sobre ese retroceso, yo ya no estaba embarazada.

Pero en esa ocasión, no viajé en el tiempo, sino que lo retrocedí, borrando así todo rastro de mis cosas vividas, pues al retrocederlo, se supone que reescribiría todo una vez más y por ello no recordaba nada de nada.

Por lo visto en esta ocasión, no pedí solo ayuda al pasado, sino que rogué al futuro también, por eso Luna vino hasta aquí también. La esfera me otorgó la ayuda precisa, en el caso de tu madre, no solo trajo a la dueña de la esfera, sino que a todos los que la acompañaban en ese momento.

Por parte de Luna, trajo a esta, porque por lo visto ya era la dueña de la esfera, y esta solo puede trasladar a las dueñas de la misma, si yo hubiese seguido siendo la dueña de la esfera, me habría traído a mí hasta este tiempo del futuro.

Pero si trajo a Luna, significa que en su tiempo, yo ya estoy muerta Harry, pues la esfera solo cambia de dueña cuando su anterior dueña muere o como en el caso de tú madre, la traspasa por voluntad propia.

-Eso quiere decir que es posible que tú…

Negó a las palabras que él comenzaba a decir y sonrió de medio lado:

-Nunca legaría una joya tan peligrosa a una niña de once años Harry, sea lo que sea que pasó la noche que Bellaxtrix nos localizó, yo, no salí con vida.

-No digas eso, por favor no…-Harry negaba y retrocedió unos pasos, parecía sumamente asustado y ¿culpable?, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable?, al ver el miedo en sus ojos se puso rápidamente de pie para acercarse a él:

-No, no te acerques, Hermione, no puedo huir, no podemos escapar y ocultarnos como deseas que hagamos, no puedo permitir que ese futuro suceda, si lo hacemos, estaremos condenando a Luna a un futuro sin nosotros.

Y si he de elegir, prefiero que pueda contar con uno de nosotros que con ninguno.

Este dejó a Luna en sus brazos:

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hermione, sabes ya que comparto mi cuerpo con un trozo de alma de Voldemort, por todo lo que me has contado y lo que Luna me ha dejado entrever de nuestro futuro, solo hay una salida para que todo salga bien.

Sabía lo que iba a decir y negó, no, esa no podía ser la única salida que tenían, comenzaron a resbalar lágrimas por su mejilla, y furiosa las retiró, no lloraría porque no iba a aceptar semejante hecho:

-Hermione. –él se acercó a ella y cogiendo su rostro se acercó a sus labios: -Créeme, no hay nada que desee más que compartir mi vida contigo, con Luna y vivir felices, pero no deseo ser el responsable de tú muerte, por lo que yo he podido averiguar del futuro que has creado para nosotros, sí, viviremos once años más, seguro que los más maravillosos que jamás podamos imaginar, pero cuando nuestra hija cumpla once años, Lestrange aparecerá, no sé como lo conseguirán, pero yo cederé, terminaré por rendirme, Hermione no quiero ser yo quien acabe con tú vida y mucho menos quien persiga a mí hija.

Deseo que Luna viva con las bellas historias que oirá de ti sobre mí, que teniendo como último recuerdo, que su padre se encontraba al lado de Lestrange, contemplando sin inmutarse como esta lanzaba maldiciones imperdonables a su hija sin hacer absolutamente nada más que aconsejar a la mujer.

Lo miró horrorizada por sus palabras, ¿era eso verdad o se lo estaba diciendo para que cediera?, l ver sus ojos supo que hablaba en serio, más ella no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo:

-Harry, tiene que haber una solución, algo que podamos hacer, yo creo que juntos pode…

La calló robándole un beso, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, en cuanto se separó de ella, desapareció dejando en el aire resonando una sola frase:

-Os amo a ambas.

_**Respuesta a los reviews:**_

_**Drys-1:**_ Hola, aquí tienes el nuevo cap, espero que lo disfrutes, ya me dirás que te pareció, me temo que sí que llega ya el final, este es el antepenúltimo cap, siento que fueran esos dos caps algo confusos, si puedo los repasaré e intentaré hacerlos algo más claros, para futuras lectoras jejeje.

Perdona la demora, pero mi vida está patas arriba jajaja, espero poder subir la semana que viene el siguiente buybuy y nos vemos

_**Guest :**_ Hola, me alegro que te gsute, espero que también te haya gustado este cap, nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy y gracias por leer y comentar ;)

_**Leo:**_ Hola, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap, ya me dirás que te pareció, es el antepenúltimo, voy a repasar los dos caps pasados, para ver si consigo darle forma para que todos lo entendáis mejor jijiji, nos vemos pronto buybuy ;)

_**Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen**__**: **_Hola, este es el antepenultimo, ¿qué te pareció?, espero que te haya gustado, el siguiente será el cargado de batallas y demás, más largo también jajaja, si dios quiere la semana que viene lo tendréis arriba, nos vemos pronto buybuy, y No intervendremos también será actualizada por fín la semana que viene.


	29. Regreso a sus tiempos

_**No tengo tiempo a responder los Reviews, espero que me perdonéis y que este capítulo os compense por ello, muchas gracias por los mismos, y disfrutad del penúltimo capítulo de donde estamos.**_

_**Sin más os dejo con él, hasta el siguiente y último capítulo ;)**_

_**Regreso:**_

Se apareció en las inmediaciones del cementerio Grodig Hollow, deseaba visitar una vez más la tumba de sus padres, si bien hacía poco que había descubierto que estas estaban vacías, también era cierto que en otra realidad, sí que habían muerto.

Al llegar donde las tumbas se arrodillo ante ellas y acarició la tierra con su mano.

-Sé que no descansas aquí, que quizás debería estar en otro lugar, mirándote fijamente a los ojos y diciéndote estas palabras para que las recordases siempre, pero toda mi vida ha sido igual.

Hablarle a la nada, contarte mis penurias o deseos, imaginarlos apareciendo para sacarme de casa de los Dursley, salvándome, pero nunca sucedió así.

Vosotros ya no estabais ahí para mí, si bien es cierto que nunca habéis estado para mí presentes, sí que estuvisteis en mi interior, mucho más cuando llegué a Hogwarts y supe la verdad de vuestras muertes, el sacrificio que hicisteis por mí, por darme algo que os negasteis a vosotros mismos, la posibilidad de vivir y seguir hacia delante.

De tener un futuro, aunque este fuera cargado de peligros y señalado por una profecía, aún y con todo, no puedo negar que he sido feliz, que he vivido momentos imborrables e irremplazables, y que aunque lo más seguro es que abandone este mundo, será por lo mismo que vosotros os sacrificasteis por mí.

Solo que yo apunto a ser más pretencioso, deseo darles una vida a todo el mundo mágico, pero sobre todo a mi hija y a esa mujer que pese a mis defectos que son muchos, se fijó en mí, por ser yo, no por todos los alicientes que movían a otras a seguirme. Fui ciego, mucho, demasiado a mi parecer, si la hubiese visto con anterioridad podría haber disfrutado más en su compañía.

Pero es tarde para lamentaciones, solo deseo que ella pueda cuidar de mi pequeña, y que nunca me odie como yo en alguna ocasión os odie a vosotros.

Se puso en pie, y tras deshacerse de la capa negra que había portado en muchas ocasiones, la dejó caer a sus pies y tras una última mirada a la tumba, suspiró y desapareció, su siguiente aparición fue en las afueras de Hogwarts, o mejor dicho de lo que quedaba de Hogwarts.

¿Qué se supone que había pasado ahí?

-Harry.

Sin reconocer esa voz, se giró a ver a quien le hablaba para quedarse congelado por unos segundos, acababa de ver la tumba de ella, y sin embargo ahí estaba, sumamente sorprendida de verlo a él ahí parado.

Parecía pensar que era una ilusión:

-¿Qué, cómo es posible que estés aquí?

Se giró, pese a que acababa de hablar y decir un millar de cosas ante un trozo de piedra, no era quien a articular una palabra ante ella, pues ¿qué podía decirle?, lo único que llegaba a su mente, eran un centenar de reproches.

-Tengo prisa.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella echó a correr, terminar cuanto antes con todo eso era lo importante, antes de alejarse lo suficiente escuchó que le gritaban:

-Neville y Alice han ido por la serpiente.

Alarmado se detuvo en seco:

-¿Qué?

-Neville dijo que Hermione y tú en una ocasión, no parabais de decir que Naginy la serpiente de Voldemort debía morir, llevamos años intentando dar con ella, ahora está a nuestro alcance, Voldemort la ha traído consigo, seguramente para evitar que nadie acabe con ella, pero Alice y Neville tienen un buen plan para acabarla.

Esperemos que salga bien.

-Eso es estúpido, pueden matarlos, maldita sea.

Corrió todo lo que pudo y más, ¿qué le había entrado a Neville ahora para volverse tan atrevido?, el que su madre del pasado estuviese presente solo estaba causando problemas más que resolviéndolos, si Voldemort se enteraba de quien era la muchacha que luchaba junto a Neville, moriría, resolvería el dilema de la profecía antes de que este existiera si quiera.

Se encontró en su paso con el bosque prohibido ardiendo y varias criaturas del mismo huyendo, otros como los centauros en conjunto con las sirenas, intentando apagar el fuego.

Por otra parte, no había rastro de la cabaña de Hagrid, y Fan ladraba como loco hacía la inexistente casa.

La torre de astronomía había sido reducida a cenizas, las puertas del castillo habían sido derruidas y estalladas en mil pedazos, era evidente que Voldemort había entrado en el catillo.

Con la respiración agitada llegó hasta el que siempre había sido el gran comedor de Hogwarts, para su asombro, las mesas había desaparecido y en el que siempre había sido el asiento de Dumbledore, se encontraba Voldemort sentado, ante él había cinco personas de rodillas, tras él, Lestrange justo a su lado, Dolohove, Malfoy, Pettigriw.

Repasó la mirada por los arrodillados ante Voldemort y se quedó congelado:

Luna, Draco, Ginny, Fred y su Luna, se encontraban ahí quietos y mirando hacía el suelo.

-No

-Apareciste al fin, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Miro hacía este enfadado, su pequeña miró hacia él rápidamente y al verlo lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió a mirar al suelo.

-Tenía cosas que arreglar.

-Seguro que sí, y dime ¿lo hiciste?, ¿conseguiste acabar con Naginy?—alarmado lo miró, este sonrió de medio lado: -Nunca conseguiste engañarme Potter, supe tu juego desde el principio, sabía de tú búsqueda con respecto a mis objetos, pero no contaste un detalle importante, según tú ibas destruyendo mis preciadas posesiones, ¿qué te hace pensar que no cree más en previsión a ese hecho?

Imposible, horrorizado y asustado negó, era imposible, ¿verdad?

-Tu alma no lo habría resistido, no…

-¿Eso crees?, pero ya he demostrado en varias ocasiones que soy capaz de hacer cosas realmente sorprendentes Potter, esta no sería la primera ni la última vez que hago algo que nadie más pudo lograr.

Te dije que sería productivo para ambos aliarnos Potter, pero despreciaste una vez más mi mano, ahora tendré que acabarte definitivamente.

-Puedes intentarlo.

Sin que ninguno de los presentes se lo esperara las paredes estallaron, los cristales de los ventanales volaron a todas partes, desde diferentes frentes aparecieron infinidad de hechizos que impactaron en un sinfín de lugares, rápidamente se cubrió como pudo, desde donde estaba pudo ver como Draco se tiraba sobre Luna para protegerla a como diera lugar.

Y no supo cómo agradecer aquello.

Él mismo corrió hasta donde ellos estaban y tirando de Draco con fuerza, lo obligó a separarse de Luna, ambos protestaron ante tal actitud por su parte, pero ignorándolos a ambos, cogió a Luna por los hombros, no sabía con el tiempo que contaba.

-Tienes que marcharte, Draco te llevará a un lugar seguro, pero debes marchar, escúchame pequeña, nunca traicioné a nadie, os saqué del cuartel para llevaros a todos a un lugar seguro, no sé qué pasa en tú tiempo, pero te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo, me oyes, evitaré que eso pase a toda costa, serás la niña más feliz que exista, dile a tú madre cuando regreses que la amo más de lo que creí nunca que llegaría a querer a nadie, y que es por ello que hice todo lo que hice.

Besó a Luna en la frente y al separarse de ella, la lanzó a los brazos de Draco:

-Lo juraste, en algún punto lo hiciste, protege a mi hija Malfoy, sino te juro que no tendrás vida para escapar de mí, ahora largo, iros los dos, vamos.

Malfoy estaba entre sorprendido y asustado, luchó con Luna para que se estuviera quieta y corriera lejos de allí con él, pero Luna no se dejó, cuando se soltó de su agarre corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que por poco lo deja sin respiración:

-Te mentí, te dije que no quería ser como tú, y es lo que más deseaba, quería ser tan valiente como tú, ser quien tranquilizara a mama con una simple sonrisa, te quiero mucho, muchísimo, no tendré que darle ese mensaje a mama, sé que volverás con nosotras, recuerda de dónde vengo, sé cómo terminará toda esta batalla.

Y ellos me han jurado que no dejarán que el resultado sea diferente, volveré a verte, y podremos hablar todo lo que quieras.

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla con tal fuerza que creyó que acabaría por hacerse daño ella misma, y sin más le sonrió y se fue con Malfoy, este intercambió una última mirada con él:

-No la hagas llorar Potter.

Sin agregar nada más ambos se alejaron de ahí:

-Una enternecedora despedida, ahora ¿ya estás listo Potter?, espero que ese sea el caso, no he querido interrumpir para que pudieras despedirte a gusto.

Déjame decirte que tú hija es sumamente interesante, y su mente una brillante fuente de información, sé cómo terminará este día Potter, pero también sé lo que vendrá después.

Tú no cuentas con esa ventaja.

-No es la primera vez que eso sucede, y sin embargo, la última vez que tú contaste con ventaja sobre un posible futuro, mira en lo que resultó la cosa.

-Esos errores solo se cometen una vez Potter.

Sin más lanzó su hechizo, Harry tubo que saltar hacía uno de los laterales, aún no se había puesto en pie, ambos se enzarzaron en una batalla personal. Sin embargo el resto de gente no quisieron quedarse de mudos espectadores, para ver en qué resultaba la cosa, tanto de un bando como de otro, la lucha dio comienzo.

En una de las ocasiones en que consiguió esquivar un nuevo hechizo, vislumbró a Neville por el rabillo del ojo, al recordar lo que su madre le había dicho, se giró a mirarlo olvidando a su oponente, enseguida notó que este no estaba solo.

Una mujer que reconoció en el acto se encontraba con él, estaba tan sumamente sorprendido de que esa mujer estuviese allí que se quedó congelado en el lugar, ocasionando que un hechizo lo golpeara de lleno en el pecho.

Por culpa de este fue lanzado contra una de las estatuas, la mano con la que sostenía la varita crujió bajo su peso y el dolor lo recorrió en el acto.

Su varita cayó al suelo y se agarró la muñeca con fuerza.

-Mierda.

Inquirió al comprobar que esta estaba rota. Con su mano izquierda recogió esta justo a tiempo de invocar un escudo.

-Nada de distracciones.

Molesto gruñó y se puso en pie, lanzó su propio hechizo y se sintió estúpido, con eso no iba a hacer nada de nada, ¿por qué diantres no había aprendido más cosas?, ¿cómo había conseguido vencer según Luna?

Esquivo otros tantos hechizos y lanzó los suyos propios, pese a todo lo que Lestrange les había enseñado, nada era lo suficientemente bueno para cansar o sorprender a Voldemort lo suficiente para darle algo en lo que pensar.

-He, ¿no crees que deberías dejar a los niños y enfrentar otra cosa?

Esa voz lo hizo girarse entre asustado y enfadado, Sirius.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Inquirió, este sonrió de medio lado, e hizo un saludo con su varita como si se estuviese presentando a un duelo:

-Verás, resulta que una pelirroja, que da mucho miedo, me hizo jurar que estaría contigo hasta las últimas consecuencias. –seguidamente frunció el ceño y levantando su manga derecha mostró su brazo: -Y resulta que la nieta ha heredado el mismo carácter.

Sirius mostró la señal de un mordisco dado hace poco, y Harry se quedó congelado:

-Black, esto no va contigo, no quieras que acabe lo que tú querida prima comenzó en el ministerio de magia.

-Mis cuentas con mi familia son cosa mía, y cuando Alice arregle sus propias cuentas, ya arreglaré yo las mías.

Ante esas palabras, Harry miró a donde Alice Longbottom, la mujer que tres años atrás había conocido en San mungo, libraba su batalla contra el esposo de Bellatrix.

Un poco más allá, Neville, se enfrentaba precisamente a Bellatrix, y detrás de esta, protegida por lo que parecía un escudo, se encontraba Naginy.

En un momento, sus ojos se conectaron con los de la serpiente, esta al detectarlo levantó la mirada hacía él.

-Ve Harry, yo te cubriré aquí.

Miró a Sirius, a Naginy y a Voldemort y se decidió, confiaría en Neville y Alice, no expondría la seguridad de su padrino, no por segunda vez:

-Esto tengo que enfrentarlo solo Sirius, es Potter contra Riddle, la profecía lo decía bien claro, solo él y yo, no Sirius, o cualquier otro, sino Potter, Harry Potter.

Si alguien puede salir vivo de esta batalla soy yo Sirius, y Luna asegura que ese será el resultado.

Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y seguidamente añadió:

-Procura que todos los demás salgan con bien, intenta que no tenga que preocuparme por nada más que este enfrentamiento.

Y sin más ambos se volvieron a enfrascar en la batalla, no supo de nadie, ni quiso saberlo, se centró en la batalla, lo demás no importaba, ya vería el resultado de todo lo que lo rodeaba cuando eso terminase, y si el ganador era él, pero en esos momentos precisaba todos sus sentidos, y más importante, era necesario que cerrara toda emoción.

"_**OPV"**_

Ron se encontraba ahora acostando a Luna en la cuna en la que había trasformado el sillón que había en la sala de Grinmauld Place.

-Por favor Dobby, por lo que más quieras, no permitas que nada le ocurra a mi niña.

-Usted no se preocupe señorita Granger, amiga del amo Harry Potter, que Winky y Dobby cuidarán de la pequeña Luna como se debe.

Miró hacía la cuna y vio que Ron se incorporaba y juntos intercambiaron una mirada:

-Será mejor darse prisa, podría ser ya demasiado tarde.

La voz de Víctor los hizo mirar hacía este, se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y miraba hacía la cuna de Luna con cierto fastidio:

-Muchas gracias por todo Víctor, no sé cómo agradecerte el que estés aquí hoy, en una lucha que no es tuya.

Víctor dejó de mirar a la cuna y posó sus ojos en ella:

-Lo es, Hermione, desde el momento en que es tuya, te ofrecí mi amistad hace muchos años…

-Yo diría que fue más que eso.

Recriminó Ron malhumorado, al pasar por la puerta:

-Sí es cierto, le ofrecí mucho más, pero no lo quiso, solo admitió mi amistad, confieso que siempre supe que nunca podría equipararme al gran y noble Harry Potter, al amigo incondicional, pero quería que supiera que si alguna vez se cansaba de no ser vista, había alguien que la veía en verdad.

-Pero lo hizo, la vio, y ambos nos quedamos como idiotas, porque pese a lo que ella quisiera creer, siempre tuvo ojos para él, más que para el resto del mundo.

Ron y Víctor compartieron un asentimiento y se sintió increíblemente incómoda en esos momentos:

-Bueno, ¿qué reprocháis?, mírate a ti pelirrojo del demonio, te cegaste en un amor que no hizo más que herirnos y perdiste a la mujer que quieres por idiota y tú, no puedes amar más que a tu deporte y escoba, ¿quién soportaría eso?

-Potter también ama el Quiddich y su escoba.

Pero no hasta esos extremos.

-Eso dices tú.

Cortó Ron.

-Bueno. Dudo que estemos aquí para decidir esas chorradas, según creo Potter os necesita.

Ron y ella asintieron a la par, sí, era cierto, Harry precisaba de su ayuda y apoyo.

-Andando pues.

Hermione se giró, se fue hasta la cuna de Luna y tras depositar un beso en la frente de su pequeña susurró:

-Traeré a tú padre de vuelta amor.

-La señorita Granger no debería ir, está muy débil aún, cualquier cosa podría…

-Debo ir Winky, no me sucederá nada, tú cuida de mi pequeña y todo estará bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Se acercó a Ron y Víctor y extendiendo ambas manos que los dos aceptaron desaparecieron para aparecer en el camino de Hosmeade a Hogwarts, lo que los ojos de estos vieron los dejó congelados a los tres de la impresión:

-¿Dónde nos has traído?

-Hogwarts ha desaparecido.

Las palabras de Víctor hicieron a Ron y Hermione echar a correr como locos hacía donde se supone que Hogwarts debería alzarse imponente y orgullosa, hacía el lugar que ahora estaba iluminado por haces de luz de diferentes colores y por sombras producidas por un fuego que bailaba constante y sin compasión en la lejanía.

Víctor se sumó a su carrera y los tres se adentraron en el campo de batalla.

"_**OPV"**_

-No lo están consiguiendo.

-¿De qué hablas Luna?

Preguntó Ginny, tanto ellas como su tío Draco se encontraban ocultos en la sala de los menesteres, uno de los pocos lugares de Hogwarts que aún seguía en pie.

-Algo va mal, a este tiempo ya debería estar.

-No te entiendo.

Exasperada se puso en pie:

-Mi madre, ella me contó todo esto, me habló de esta gran batalla, de lo sucedido hoy. De que el día que yo nací, fue el día que la paz llegó al fin al mundo mágico. Claro que yo creía que era su forma de hacerme especial, ese detalle que todos los padres cuentan al describir el día del nacimiento de sus hijos.

La cosa es, que mi madre me contó sobre la batalla, me habló de las pérdidas sufridas, de la destrucción total de Hogwarts, de la batalla tan desesperada que libró mi padre contra su némesis, claro que desconocía que Harry Potter era mi padre.

Me contó como ellos se enfrentaron en duelo, como Neville, con gran maestría y demostrando que era digno hijo de sus padres, había conseguido burlar a la más leal de los mortífagos de Voldemort, y había matado a una serpiente pese a perder su vida tras semejante hazaña.

Me habló del estallido de cólera que Voldemort había sufrido, y de la trasformación que sufrió mi padre ante tal demostración de poder por parte de ese ser despreciable, mi padre consiguió acabar con Voldemort, pero ante semejante explosión de poder, hubo muchas bajas, algunas según me dijo mi madre incalculables.

Mi padre consiguió dominar todos los factores y salir airoso, pero algo va mal, Hogwarts no está completamente destruida, para este paso, Neville ya debía haber terminado con Naginy.

-Espera Luna, detente unos momentos, ¿dices que Neville va a morir?

Miró a Luna y apartó su mirada de ella, eso ocasionó que Luna se pusiera en pie rápidamente y la obligara a mirarla:

-Dime que lo avisaste, que cuando propusiste que él terminara con la serpiente le advertiste de que debía protegerse a sí mismo.

-Él no morirá al matar a la serpiente, será después de eso.

Sin esperar a que dijera nada más, Luna la soltó y antes de que Ginny o Draco pudieran detenerla, salió corriendo de allí, asustada quiso seguirla, pero Draco se lo impidió:

-No, no tenemos tiempo, si es cierto lo que has dicho, debemos irnos, este no es un lugar seguro.

-No, tengo que advertirla, quizás sino va todo sea diferente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Quise que viniera, por un motivo, no era para salvarla, ella está viva en mi tiempo, pero ahora puede cometer una locura por lo que le dije.

Consiguió soltarse del agarre de Draco y echó a correr tras su tía, habían pasado tantas cosas en ese día, no podía permitir que más se agregaran, su tío Ron nunca la perdonaría si a Luna le pasaba algo.

-Luna.

Su tío Draco y Ginny corrían tras ella, no obstante no la alcanzaron a tiempo, al llegar al lugar que era el gran comedor se quedó helada por unos instantes, algo estaba mal, quien luchaba ahora contra Neville era Dolohov, no Bellatrix Lestrange, buscó a esta por todas partes, pero horrorizada descubrió que no estaba por ninguna parte, ¿dónde se había metido esta entonces?

En su búsqueda se quedó congelada al ver a la serpiente en uno de los rincones, al ver que Luna se sumaba a la lucha que libraba Neville, y que parecía que iban a tardar, se mordió el labio inferior, sacó su varita y miró fijamente a la serpiente.

Quizás si ella hacía eso, Neville tendría una oportunidad de seguir adelante, y su madre le había dicho infinidad de veces el hechizo que Neville había dicho para matar a la serpiente, y ella ya lo había practicado varias veces.

Desde que había descubierto que era bruja, había experimentado a hacer los hechizos que su madre le decía en las historias, y hasta el momento todos habían resultado bien.

Esperaba que no le fallase en esa ocasión.

Corrió hasta la serpiente al ver que su tío Draco y Ginny llegaban tras ella, en cuanto estuvo frente a la serpiente, miró a su tío, este la miraba alarmado, sabía que estaba gritando algo, pero con el jaleo que había en el lugar no podía escucharlo, sus ojos encontraron a su padre, estaba herido en la frente, y varios cortes surcaban su cara, agarraba la varita con la mano izquierda, signo que revelaba que la derecha no le servía de mucho.

-Al fin haré algo digno de ti.

Sin dudar, agitó su varita y dijo el hechizo, en cuanto este salió de su varita y antes de que impactara en el cuerpo, la serpiente le mordió.

Profirió un grito de dolor, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, la serpiente comenzó a arder y relajó su presa, soltó su agarre y se retorció en sí misma, profirió un siseo agudo, y de la nada una onda de magia la golpeó.

Salió volando y lo último que escuchó fueron tres voces proferir un grito de desesperación.

Cayó al suelo recibiendo un golpe que la hizo encorvarse de dolor y la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella.

"_**OPV"**_

Hay estaban las explosiones de Magia que tanto proclamaba Luna que faltaban, la primera, había ocasionado que ella, Neville, Luna y varios más que la rodeaban a ella y a Naginy, salieran despedidos.

Las otras dos, vinieron a raíz de semejante acto por su parte, tanto Voldemort como Harry se cegaron ante la imagen que se presentó a te ellos.

Más a sus oídos solo llegaba el grito de dolor que Draco profirió, tan parecido y a la par tan diferente al de Harry.

Ella consiguió tirarse al suelo y tirar a Draco a su vez, a la vez que dos ondas cargadas de magia surgían, una cargada de cólera la otra de pérdida y dolor.

Draco se la sacó de encima y corrió hasta el cuerpo de Luna, cayó de rodillas al lado de la pequeña y la cogió entre sus brazos, lo escuchó rogar por la pequeña, suplicar que despertara, que lo mirara, que le dedicara una sonrisa o una mirada, pero no recibió ningún gesto por parte de ella, cuando lo vio maldecir e intentar hacerla reaccionar, comprendió que se negaba a aceptar la muerte de esta.

Notó que por sus propias mejillas caían lágrimas y ni se atrevió a quitárselas, escuchó como Harry comenzaba a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, se sorprendió al comprobar que Voldemort no era quien a detener la cólera de Harry y que pese a sus esfuerzos, no conseguía frenarlo.

Desde niña había sido educada en la creencia de que el amor era el sentimiento más fuerte, el que podía lograr cosas maravillosas, y quizás era cierto, podía crear vida, pero ha, ¿en qué se convertía ese sentimiento cuando te arrebatan algo que amas con todo tu ser?

En odio y en sed de venganza, y pese a que el amor movía montañas, no creía que en esos momentos eso fuera lo que estaba moviendo a Harry, lo que lo había cegado hasta el extremo que lo había hecho.

No parecía ver más allá de Voldemort, nada que se interpusiera en su camino salía bien librado, ya uno de los mortífagos había sido lo suficientemente insensato como para meterse en esa lucha, algo de lo que se arrepentiría por los restos, pues se había convertido en la primera víctima de Harry.

Él no se sentiría satisfecho cuando se parara a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, pero en esos momentos, ella sentía que temía más a Harry, que al hombre que se supone era el peor mago de todos los tiempos, y menos teniendo en cuenta que este, se encontraba a los pies de Harry, gritando de dolor.

Horrorizada, no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de tal espectáculo, ¿en qué se había convertido Harry?, ¿podrían salvarlo después de esto?

"_**OPV"**_

-¿Sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer?

Inquirió Víctor quitándose de encima un trozo de madera que le había caído, una explosión los había lanzado a los tres lejos, junto con infinidad de escombros, Ron se apresuró para ayudar a Hermione:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no ha sido nada, gracias por amortiguar mi caída.

-No dejaré que nada te pase, te necesitamos de una pieza, Luna te necesita.

Hermione le sonrió cogiendo su mano:

-Mejor darnos prisa, esa explosión no creo que haya sido signo de algo bueno.

-Esperemos que sea todo lo contrario.

De nuevo corrieron hacía el lugar donde más gente parecía estar reunida, y al llegar, los tres se detuvieron en el acto, sintió que Hermione se agarraba con fuerza a su brazo, pero ni le importó:

-¿Ese es Potter?

No pudo encontrar su voz para decir que sí, no le salía, no podía ser él, ¿verdad?

Ante ellos, se encontraba Harry, tenía a Voldemort cogido del cuello, parecía estar completamente loco, vio como con una fuerza que nunca pensó que su amigo poseyera, lo zarandeaba y voleaba lejos al anciano, porque en esos momentos, eso era justamente lo que Voldemort parecía, un pobre anciano en manos de un muchacho joven, fuerte y cruel.

-Cruius.

El hechizo salió de la varita de Harry impactando en el que una vez fue el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, era cierto que no le pillaba de sorpresa el que este dijera una maldición imperdonable, pero ver el gran rayo que salía al decirla, el dolor que estaba infringiendo en su oponente y más aún, el brillo de desquiciante regocijo que estaba experimentando, lo llevó a sentir un escalofrío:

-Sí.

-No.

Su voz y la de Hermione respondieron a la par en un susurro casi inaudible a la pregunta que Víctor había formulado.

-No, No, Ron, ese no es Harry, no es nuestro Harry, es la parte de Voldemort que vive en él.

-La parte de, ¿qué?... ¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?

Inquirió asustado Víctor ante sus palabras. Él se aferró como un iluso a esa esperanza, pues sino era el caso, no sabría cómo obrar, incluso así y ahora, ¿cómo iban a parar semejante derroche de poder?

-Ha llegado el final, no diré que ha sido un placer, adiós, Avara Kedabra.

L voz de Harry sonaba cargada de odio, y el rayó verde esmeralda salió de su varita derecho a su objetivo, cualquier esperaría cualquier reacción cargada de locura o desesperación ante la vista de ese rayo volando hacía uno mismo.

Pero nunca que el lord Oscuro desembocara en romper a reír divertido y que aun escupiendo sangre declarara:

-No es mi fin muchacho, porque vivo en ti, y regresaré, siempre regresaré, habernos cruzado uno en el camino del otro, es lo mejor que pudo pasarnos.

El rayo verde impactó en este y el cuerpo de Voldemort, tras retorcerse, cayó sin vida en una postura imposible, con los ojos completamente opacos.

-¿Terminó?

Susurró Víctor, más Hermione negó:

-Acaba de comenzar para nosotros.

Y Harry fijó sus ojos verdes en ellos en ese preciso instante, y sí su mirada decía que todo acababa de comenzar tal y como Hermione había declarado.

Hermione y él, empujaron lejos a Víctor de ellos a la par, y sacaron sus varitas, mientras él atacaba Hermione invocó un escudo que los envolvió a ambos.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido, tenemos que recuperar a Harry.

-¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?

-No lo sé Ron, no sé cómo lo lograremos, solo sé, que tú y yo podemos, ya lo hicimos una vez.

-Eso no es muy alentador.

El hechizo hizo impacto contra la barrera de Hermione y esta tembló, miró sorprendido a su mejor amiga:

-No está cien por cien bajo su control, pero ahora que solo queda ese trozo de alma de Voldemort, este tratará de tomar el control por completo, antes de que pase tenemos que dar con la clave.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Luna?, ella podría saberlo.

-Sino temiera exponerla a semejante peligro, créeme que lo haría, pero entiende que no quiero a mi hija aquí.

Harry les lanzó otro hechizo diferente y en esta ocasión, el escudo de Hermione sí cayó.

-¿Cómo, cómo lo hicimos?

Hermione se apartó a tiempo de un nuevo hechizo que volaba hacía ella, pero para horror de ambos, este no procedía de la varita de Harry, sino de la de Bellatrix Lestrange:

-Ven sangre sucia, vamos a jugar, tengo una misión que cumplir, no debe dejar cabos sueltos.

-¿De qué habla esa loca?

Preguntó exasperado esquivando a su vez un hechizo que Harry invocó, Hermione por su parte miró a Lestrange y seguidamente a Harry, seguramente estaba pensando a quién atender.

-Hermione no tenemos tiempo para esto, si pasa mucho tiempo…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que ella se escape, te lo explicaré después Ron, pero Lestrange ha de morir hoy.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Hermione se lanzó a enfrentarse a Lestrange, sin poder creérselo, se encontró enfrentando él solo a Harry, ¿y cómo demonios aguantaría sin Hermione?

-Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda, ¿no es cierto?

La voz de Neville lo hizo pegar un brinco, este sonreía de medio lado, y se colocó a su lado, al lado de él, estaba Luna, esta no le dedicó ni una mirada, pero por su rostro caían lágrimas.

-Ella se encargará de los escudos, tú y yo del ataque, tenemos que aguantar hasta que Hermione venga con nosotros, estoy seguro de que solo Hermione puede traerlo de vuelta con nosotros.

-Que Merlín te oiga Neville.

"_**OPV"**_

-Tenemos que ir ya para ya, tenemos que conseguir detener a Harry.

-Es fácil decirlo James, pero Sirius, Alice y Remus, ninguno ha regresado.

-Maldita sea Lil, Hosmeade ya está seguro, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de nosotros, y de los nuestros.

-Yo también deseo ir James, lo deseo más que nada, pero se supone que cuando ellos vinieran a proteger esto, nosotros iríamos.

-Basta ya de planes y de control, Lil, es evidente que los planes no salen como deberían salir, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¿no crees que ya hemos perdido suficiente?, Harry no desea saber anda de nosotros, y si Sirius, Remus y Alice aún no han regresado, quizás sea, que algo no va bien, que algo salió mal, lo que quiere decir que tenemos que ir sí o sí.

-Pero…

-Lil, no quiero ser el último en enterarme que algo malo pasó allí.

Tras intercambiar una mirada ambos asintieron, miraron hacía Rousmerta y esta inquirió:

-Después del susto de muerte que me habéis dado, ¿creéis que os quiero cerca?, largo de aquí los dos ya, y traed a ese hijo problemático vuestro, con vosotros, al regreso.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa a esta, los dos se desaparecieron para reaparecer a la entrada del castillo de Hogwarts, o mejor dicho de lo que quedaba de este, Lily y James cogidos de la mano, corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas dieron para llegar al lugar donde había más movimiento.

Al llegar, lo primero que vieron, fue a Ron, empujar lejos a Luna Lovegood, apartándola de un rayo verde que volaba en dirección hacia ella, era un rayo perdido de una batalla que Hermione estaba librando sola contra Lestrange.

El grito de horror y desesperación que profirió Luna y el cómo intentó ponerse en pie para salvar a este, les demostró a ambos y no solo a ellos sino a todo el que estaba mirando, que amaba a este más de lo que había querido admitir durante todo ese tiempo.

Para horror de ellos, ambos contemplaron como una tercera persona empujaba lejos a Ron y el rayo impactaba justo en su espalda, el grito que profirió una de sus mejores amigas ante semejante vista, los hizo estremecerse, pero les duró poco al centrar su atención en la persona que luchaba contra Ronald Weasley.

Su hijo, no daba tregua al pelirrojo, quien de tener dos ayudantes, había pasado a tener que proteger a una y haber perdido a su aliado.

James no dudó un segundo en ir a ayudarlo, mientras Lily, miraba todo a su alrededor horrorizada, cuando vio el cuerpo de la que era su nieta, su corazón se comprimió, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿cómo había permitido que eso pasara?

"_**OPV"**_

Sin poder creérselo aún, las palabras de Luna la golpearon de nuevo, no era a Luna a la que quería mantener con Vida, era a Neville, la pequeña Luna, había deseado mantener lejos a Luna creyendo que así podría evitar lo que acababa de pasar, que Ron intentase salvar su vida, y Neville a raíz de lo que había visto, tomase la decisión de salvar a la persona, que la mujer que amaba, quería.

Ginny se encontraba un estado de shock, miraba todo y como si se tratase de un sueño, una pesadilla que no era real para nada, pero sin embargo no había duda alguna de que lo era, decidida a no quedarse quieta, y dispuesta a que Harry volviese en sí lo antes posible, agarró con fuerza su varita y sin pensar en nada más que perder de vista todo lo que estaba pensando, se lanzó contra Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ambas cayeron al suelo juntas, se enredó en ella como pudo e incluso la mordió, cuando la mujer gritó con todas sus fuerzas y la voleó lejos de ella, se puso en pie y se preparó gritando a su vez:

-Hermione, tienes que traerlo de regreso, debe volver o lo perderemos.

-Pero ella…

-Yo me encargaré de esta mujer, tú tienes algo más importante que hacer. Harry no regresará a no ser que comprenda que el motivo de su cólera aún está con él.

Hermione la miró sin comprender sus palabras y tras lanzar un hechizo miró con pena a donde Draco se encontraba aún con la pequeña Luna en sus brazos, no lloraba, parecía simplemente vacío, perdido en algún lado.

Hermione siguió su mirada y temió haber cometido un error, pues esta palideció en el acto y antes de poder detenerla gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su pequeña.

Draco pareció despertar al escuchar su voz, y más cuando ella corrió hasta ellos, Draco y Hermione comenzaron a intercambiar palabras entre ellos, poco a poco comenzaron una discusión, y temió que se enfrentaran en un duelo, no obstante, Hermione calló por unos instantes y poniéndose en pie miró todo a su alrededor y sin dudar fue hacía Harry, no le importaron los hechizos que volaban en todas las direcciones, no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni el hecho de que el mismo Harry le gritaba que se alejara de él.

Sorprendida vio como Hermione y Ron se colocaban juntos frente a este y comenzaban a pelear entre ellos.

-Esto es de locos.

Esa voz le sorprendió lo indecible, al girarse a mirar a quien acababa de acercarse para ayudarla se quedó helada, ¿qué pintaba Víctor Krum ahí?, ¿cuándo había llegado?

-Cuidado.

Krum la empujó a la par que él mismo esquivaba el hechizo que Lestrange acababa de mandar contra ellos.

-Lo siento niña tonta, no era necesario matarte, y si no hubieses intervenido, quizás habría tenido consideración por la petición de mi sobrino, pero estando en la posición en la que estás, no sabes lo triste que me pondré al ver a mi sobrino enloquecer.

Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los labios de Lestrange a la par que actuaba más rápida y aceleraba sus movimientos y ataques.

"_**OPV"**_

Ver a Luna caer, por matar a la criatura que él había tenido la posibilidad de acabar en un centenar de veces, lo había enloquecido. Todo uso de la razón desapareció al ver el estado de Malfoy, pues este solo actuaría así por una razón.

Su pequeña se había ido.

Tras entender esa verdad, todo dejó de importar, todo el dolor se transformó en una cosa, odio, uno irracional e imposible de controlar, un odio que sabía bien en quien canalizar.

Todo su cuerpo se movió, guiado por la cólera que lo asaltaba, no tuvo escrúpulos, ni compasión a la hora de arremeter contra el ser que había hecho de su vida un infierno desde sus inicios.

No dudo en disfrutar hasta el último grito de dolor que ese miserable profirió y el rayo verde que salió de su varita, iba con el único propósito de acabarlo todo a como diera lugar.

Más no contaba con la cara b de la moneda, su idea había sido morir a la par que Voldemort, de ese modo todo terminaría al fin, no obstante, él no había caído, y lo peor era que se sentía tan poderoso y a gusto en su nueva posición que no le importaba quien se pusiera delante, porque eso ya no era importante.

Ahora que se encontraba en semejante posición la aprovecharía, se cobraría todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que había tenido que pasar, el mayor responsable ya había pagado, ahora quedaban sueltos algunos cabos, y mientras encontraba los justos, acabaría con los intermedios.

Cuando el que había sido por años su mejor amigo, se presentó para enfrentarlo, sonrió de medio lado, sí, había llegado el momento de demostrar que era más que suerte, de hacerle entender que no era débil, por mucho que este deseara pensar que ese era el caso.

Poco lejos estaba él de imaginar, que si se hacía el remolón y el que no deseaba hacer las tareas, era solo para no convertirse en otra Hermione, a la que todos señalaran por sabelotodo, ya tenía él bastante con destacar en cosas que no deseaba destacar, como para ser también un cerebrito.

Además siendo un poco lumbrera se aseguraba la amistad de Ron incondicional.

Pero eso ya carecía de importancia, ambos habían demostrado que su amistad podía basarse en muchas cosas, pero que nunca sería realmente la mejor de las amistades, había muchos puntos de quiebra, comenzando por Hermione misma.

Cuando a este se le unió el que decía ser su padre, James Potter, la cosa empeoró para él, ¿cómo se atrevían a ponerse ante él después de todo lo que habían dejado que pasara?, no quería escuchar excusas tontas, ni nada por el estilo, ya no las precisaba, habían tenido años para ello, y habían preferido ocultarlo.

A la par que pensaba eso, una oleada de cólera y odio lo había asaltado, una que enseguida reconoció que no era de él, y sin embargo, no pudo controlarla. Cuando Hermione se puso ante él, sintió un escalofrío, miedo, emoción y odio se entremezclaban en él.

Miedo a herirla, emoción de verla y saberla bien y viva, y odio precisamente por verla viva, lo que dejaba en claro que su fiel Bella no había cumplido esa parte de su plan.

¿Qué plan?

Se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando mitigar el repentino dolor de cabeza que le había asaltado, ese no era él, no lo era, ahora había algo más fuerte que lo sentido en el pasado, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, sabía que Voldemort tenía parte de su alma en su interior, pero antes de acabarlo, no era tan poderoso como en esa ocasión.

¿Había cometido un error al matarlo y quedar él con vida?, según lo dicho por Luna así era, si él sobrevivía a ese día, se convertiría en el próximo señor Oscuro, debía impedirlo, tenía que retenerlo en su interior, impedir que saliera.

Él podía conseguirlo, ya lo había logrado una vez, en el ministerio de magia, cuando quiso que Dumbledore lo matara, en esa ocasión ¿qué lo había salvado?

¿Qué era lo que Dumbledore le había dicho?

De nuevo sintió un fuerte dolor, como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos por la mitad, impidiéndole recordar o pensar, se resistió al impedimento y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Estaba experimentando algo parecido al Imperius, era una fuerza superior a las experimentadas con anterioridad, porque vivía justamente en él.

Era luchar contra uno mismo, una de las partes debía vencer, quien venciera saldría, y debía ser él.

-Harry, escúchame, sé que no es fácil, que perder a un ser amado es una de las peores cosas que puede pasarle a alguien, pero no eres el único que ha sufrido esa pérdida, yo también la he sufrido, Luna también es mía, Harry, no puedes abandonarte a esto, no puedes dejarlo tomarte, tienes que luchar, juntos podremos. Sé que lo conseguiremos.

La voz de Hermione le llegaba como distorsionada, pero escucharla hablar lo estaba tranquilizando, excepto cuando nombró a Luna, al hacer eso, miró de nueva cuenta a donde el cuerpo de ella descansaba en brazos de Draco.

De nuevo sintió una oleada de dolor e iba a ponerse en pie para acercarse cuando Hermione lo detuvo:

-No, no te lo guardes, Harry, debes dejarlo salir, debes llorar, dejarlo dentro solo le hará más fuerte, y después de todo no la has perdido, aún no lo has hecho, y ya te he demostrado, que hay formas de cambiar las cosas, Harry, podemos evitar todo esto, cariño, podemos conseguir que Luna nunca viaje hasta aquí, solo debemos encontrar la solución antes de que ese momento llegue.

Harry, podremos actuar ahora que sabemos lo que está por pasar, podemos salvar lo que tanto amamos.

Esa última palabra lo llevó al despacho de Dumbledore, eso era, precisamente el sentimiento que lo había cegado y trasformado en odio, era lo que podía combatir lo a Voldemort.

El amor, el que deseaba darle a esa pequeña recién nacida a la que salvaría en el futuro, el que ansiaba demostrar a la muchacha que estaba con él, el que ansiaba recibir de las que ahora eran su familia.

Esas dos personas que habían hecho posible su mayor sueño y deseo, pertenecer a algo, tener una familia propia, suya.

Ante ese pensamiento cargado de esperanza e ilusión, una nueva descarga de dolor lo cogió desprevenido, seguida de esta, vino una segunda, sintió a Ron y Hermione a su lado, pero el tacto de ambos le quemó.

Soltó un grito de dolor, y sin darse cuenta una onda de magia escapó con el mismo, provocando que sus dos mejores amigos salieran volando lejos de él, y que su respiración se parada, se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando coger aire.

"_**OPV"**_

Algo va mal.

Esas habían sido las palabras que los habían hecho ir, todos habían decidido no asistir a esa batalla, pero cuando Alice se levantó sumamente asustada y con un tic que no la dejaba en paz, todos decidieron que irían, pero no intervendrían en nada.

Pero cuando llegaron, lo que se encontraron fue la pesadilla que entendieron, todos habían querido evitar.

Varios de su bando habían muerto, y Voldemort había desaparecido, sí, ¿pero a qué coste?, se acercó con Lice a su lado, hasta el cuerpo de Neville y su amiga cayó de rodillas sin ser capaz de dejar escapar una lágrima de sus ojos.

¿Por qué?, si se supone que estaban viviendo esto, ¿cómo era posible que no lo hubiesen podido impedir?, ¿por qué si habían podido conseguir que Harry saliera con vida, y Neville no?

Seguro, su amiga la odiaría por el resto de los restos, ella había salvado a su hijo, pero a cambio, Alice había perdido al suyo, ¿cómo podía el destino ser tan sumamente cruel con ellos?

"_**OPV"**_

Se había escapado, en cuanto Harry gritó de dolor, Lestrange había desaparecido del campo de batalla, ¿cómo lo había hecho?, eso era un misterio, solo sabía que a ella la había dejado casi para el arrastre.

Respiró hondo al llegar donde se encontraba antes y se quedó estática:

Todo lo que los rodeaba era puro caos, el castillo conocido como Hogwarts, había quedado reducido a ruinas, ella al lado de Luna no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

En el centro de toda la explosión se encontraba Harry de rodillas y con la mano en el pecho.

Hermione y Ron se encontraban inconscientes y nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ellos para comprobar si estaban o no con vida, Draco, gravemente herido se encontraba abrazado a la pequeña Luna, quien sin duda yacía muerta entre sus brazos.

Ni siquiera el llanto de su mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood, opacaba el sufrimiento que el rubio estaba expresando en esos momentos.

Luna abrazaba el cuerpo de Neville, y Alice Longbottom, tanto del futuro, como del pasado, no concebían aún la idea de que este había dejado de respirar.

Ella misma deseaba que todo lo que estaba ante ella fuese un mal sueño, algo irreal, no obstante el miedo y dolor que sentía, parecían terriblemente reales.

¿Cómo habían terminado en ese estado?

De un momento a otro Harry se puso en pie, lo vio acercarse a Draco y pese a que aún le dolía el pecho, no dudó un segundo en apartar a Draco de Luna y reprocharle furioso el que ahora su hija estuviese muerta.

Draco recibió las críticas sin abrir la boca, parecía admitirlas sin más, entonces comprendió que realmente se sentía responsable, temblando se acercó a ellos:

-Basta, Harry, BASTA.

Su voz resonó por todo el lugar ocasionando que todo el mundo la mirada, incluido Draco, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se acercó a este y lo abrazó:

-No es su culpa, ¿me oyes?, no es tu culpa, nada de esto lo es, maldita sea, no es culpa de nadie más que de Voldemort.

Rompió a llorar y cayó con Draco de rodillas al suelo, este se abrazó a ella y rompió en un grito, por su parte Harry no dijo nada, solo tomo el lugar que había obligado a Draco a dejar.

Desde donde estaba, vio como Lily y James seguidos de Remus y Sirius, corrían hasta Hermione y Ron, para comprobar el estado de ellos, pero también distinguió a Severus Snape, quien se colocó tras Lily del pasado y colocando su mano en su hombro la instó a mirarla.

Entre sorprendida y perdida, observó como este sacaba su varita y apuntaba a todos los del pasado con la misma, de un momento a otro escuchó a Harry decir:

-No, no, Luna, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿qué sucede?

Al mirar hacia él, tanto Draco como ella, vieron que Luna desaparecía lentamente de los brazos de Harry, horrorizada miró a los del pasado, y se quedó helada cuando ante todos ellos, desaparecieron sin más.

¿Acaso eso significaba que acababan de regresar a sus respectivos tiempos?, ¿qué pasaría a partir de ese momento?

Con el regreso de los del pasado estaba claro, pero, ¿y con la pequeña Luna?


	30. El final

_**Tras varios años desde el comienzo de esta historia, este es el día en que llega a su fin, sé que no ha sido fácil la espera, y que muchos me habrán odiado por la misma, pero espero que sepan perdonarme.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado la historia y que este último capítulo os guste también.**_

_**Gracias, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis estado con ella desde sus comienzos y habéis tenido la extraordinaria paciencia de llegar hasta este día.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, por las lecturas silenciosas y por los agradecimientos, gracias por la oportunidad que le habéis dado y deseo que no os defraude la misma.**_

_**El séptimo Horcux:**_

Abrió los ojos y miró al techo, era el mismo que llevaba contemplando demasiado tiempo, eso no debería ser malo, y sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que era bueno.

¿Cuántos años llevaban en esa casa?, miró a su lado derecho, encontró la siempre reconocible cabellera castaña rizada de su esposa, esa que siempre la hacía parecer medianamente loca al despertarse por las mañanas.

Se giró para contemplarla mejor, y al hacer eso, pudo ver el reloj muggle que marcaba la hora y decía también la fecha en la que se encontraban.

En cuanto su cerebro procesó la misma, su respiración se paró en seco, no era posible, debía ser una broma, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse por completo el día en el que se encontraba?

Era todo culpa del sueño que había vivido, sintiendo asfixiar por momentos, se destapó con prisas y se puso en pie, debía despejarse, debía tranquilizarse, pensar, actuar, debía hacer tantas cosas, más el miedo y la incertidumbre no lo dejaban actuar.

-Maldición.

Furioso y sintiéndose un maldito incompetente, cogió el reloj entre sus manos y lo voleó lejos, el estruendo que provocó al estrellarse contra una pared y después caer en mil pedazos al suelo, despertó a su mujer en el acto.

-¿Qué…? ¿Harry?

-No me llames así.

Dijo entre dientes, en pocos momentos sintió la mano de ella sobre su espalda:

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?, maldita sea, es 9 de Septiembre, hoy cumple once años, hoy, maldición. Creí en ti, en tus promesas, en que todo saldría bien, que lo habríamos resuelto para estas fechas, que todo saldría bien, y que ella…

Mierda, tengo que irme, tengo que desaparecer, nunca fue buena idea, nunca debí admitir esperar, ahora puede ser demasiado tarde.

-Tranquilízate, no sabes si todo es igual o no, ninguno lo sabe, maldita sea, puede que nada pase, Lestrange lleva años sin dar señales de vida, puede incluso que haya muerto.

No puedes echarlo todo a perder por miedo, nunca antes te has dejado llevar por este, no pienso permitir que lo hagas ahora, el hombre del que estoy enamorada no huye, no teme, maldita sea, te dije que justos hasta el fin y así será.

Miró a esta fijamente y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, escucharon que llamaban a su puerta.

-¿Papa?, ¿Mama?, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y rápidamente cambiaron el aspecto del otro:

-No fue nada, tú padre que es un patoso, tiró el despertador cuando le anunció que debía levantarse, ya sabes lo poco que le gusta madrugar.

Esta abrió la puerta, y ante ambos se encontraron con una Luna que parecía no haber dormido demasiado bien esa noche:

-¿Estás bien cariño?

Le preguntó enseguida, Luna negó unos segundos para después bostezar:

-No dormí bien, tuve pesadillas, y ahora tengo mucho sueño.

-No pasa nada, hagamos una cosa, tú y el perezoso de tu padre, podéis quedaros en la cama un poco más, mientras yo prepararé un rico chocolate caliente para todos, ¿qué dices?

Luna sonrió y seguidamente lo miró a él, en cuanto sus ojos y los de su hija hicieron contacto sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y tuvo que cerrar los puños, una punzada de dolor lo recorrió entorno a la cicatriz, forzó una sonrisa para ella, y sin más se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer en esta, se llevó una mano a la frente aparentando taparse los ojos:

-Perfecto, entonces apaga la luz de paso.

Luna no tardó en reunirse con él en la cama, juntos, se taparon hasta arriba, y en un impulso la abrazó contra él.

Hermione no tardó en apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta para dejarlos solos.

"_**OPV"**_

Al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta con insistencia, se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo, maldita sea, ¿quién podía molestarla a esa hora?

¿Acaso no podía llorar tranquila?, Harry tenía razón, ni ella ni Ron habían encontrado nada para parar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y pese a todos sus esfuerzos por encontrar a Lestrange, no habían tenido ni la más mínima pista de ella, maldita desgraciada, ¿por qué se estaba ocultando con tanto esmero?

Una vez su rostro limpio, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, al abrirla se quedó de piedra, ¿cómo los habían encontrado?

-Hola, ¿podemos hablar?

No pudo responder, no sabía que responder sinceramente, miró tras de sí, con cierto temor a que alguno bajara en esos precisos momentos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?, ¿cómo nos…?

-Ya han sido demasiados años, no puedo más, quizás hoy sea el última día y…

-Calla, eso no pasará, me oyes, no lo refieras si quiera, ¿quién os dijo como encontrarnos?

-Luna Lovegood, ella, bueno, no la culpes, es el aniversario de la muerte de Neville, y al ver a Alice derrumbarse una vez más, no ha podido seguir callando.

-¿Han ido a ver a Neville?

-Como todos los años, nos dimos cuenta de que aún no habíais ido a ver su tumba, porque no estaba el ramo que Harry siempre invoca para él y temí…

-Si algo ha de pasar, se supone que será en la noche, pero te repito que nada sucederá.

-Me gustaría tener tu fe chica.

-A mí que te lo creyeras, de todas formas, solo queremos unos minutos, lo justo para que nos deje hablar.

-Eso será imposible, solo admite hablar con Remus, ni siquiera a Sirius le ha dejado acercarse a él, y eso que con él pasó algo de tiempo.

-Sirius está destrozado por ello, nos negó la palabra también a nosotros, nos culpa de que Harry lo echara de su vida.

Miró significativamente a ambos y cuando estos bajaron las miraras, suspiró:

-Hoy no es un buen día para esto, se ha levantado de malas, ahora está con Luna intentando que ambos duerman algo, podéis pasar a tomar un café, os contaré todo lo que deseéis saber, pero debéis iros antes de que alguno despierte.

-Me prometiste que hablarías con él, que lo convencerías para…

-Que os diera una oportunidad, ¿crees que no lo he hecho?, sí que lo intenté, pero está cerrado en banda, Señores Potter, no les perdona y no sé cuánto tardará en hacerlo.

Lily Potter dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos a la par que James la abrazaba por los hombros, ambos contaban con once años de intentos a sus espaldas para acercarse a Harry, y este se había negado en redondo a verlos o hablarles, había dejado en claro que lo mismo que había vivido dieciséis años sin ellos, podía vivir el resto de sus días, fuera cuanto fuera eso.

Había intentado convencerlo, decirle que tenían derecho a explicarse y a que conocieran a Luna, pero estaba segura de que había más tras esas negativas de Harry.

-Fue una ceremonia preciosa, una pena que no la hicieseis pública.

-Temíamos lo que podría pasar si se enteraban los mortífagos, no deseábamos que nos hicieran una visita el día de nuestra boda.

-¿Sabes que todo el mundo mágico se pregunta dónde estáis y lo que ha sido de vosotros?

-Estoy seguro que si regresaseis seríais una bomba mayor que la de Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy.

Sonrió ante las palabras de James, su amiga sí que había dado la nota, había tenido una pelea con todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia ante todo el ministerio de magia, y cuando estalló, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que coger a Draco Malfoy y al primer ministro, (Kinsgley), y delante de todo el mundo hacer a este que los casase sin más.

Sus padres discutieron, sus hermanos pelearon, pero ja, Ginny no se inmuto, y ante todo y todos, besó a su nuevo esposo y declaró que no permitiría que nadie los hiriera y que si no admitían ese matrimonio, bien podían hacer como los Black´s, y quemar su nombre del árbol genealógico.

-Sin duda es una Weasley en toda regla.

Sentenció sin más, seguidamente sirvió un café a cada uno y se sentó frente a ellos, tras un silencio que se les hizo sumamente incómodo, Lily preguntó;

-¿Cómo está?

Miró a esta fijamente, los mismos ojos que su esposo e hija, desearía poder mentirle, decirle que todo estaba bien y que dejase ese rastro de preocupación que había en su mirada, pero eso no serviría de nada:

-Asustado, esta mañana estrelló el despertador al comprender el día que es, me sorprende que haya tardado tanto en mostrarse así, siempre ha querido hacerse el fuerte, y temo que me está ocultando algo, hay una cosa que no quiere dejar salir, no sé de qué se trata.

-Yo creo que…

-¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

La voz de Harry la hizo soltar la taza que sostenía entre sus manos y que esta se estrellara contra el suelo, sorprendida se puso en pie, no había dado dos pasos cuando James inquirió:

-Tienes que escucharnos, hay una razón para todo lo que…

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, la cual en esos instantes era de un azul helado:

-Nada, hacedme el favor de iros y no regresar nunca más.

Notó enseguida el dolor en su voz, maldita sea, no debió dejar que entraran, debió prevenir que algo así podía pasar, si Luna llegaba a despertar.

-Considero que tendrías que escucharlos.

Se atrevió a decir, cuando este la miró, se sintió sucia, era como si lo estuviera traicionando:

-¿Escucharlos?, ja, no me hagas reír por favor, no quiero escuchar nada que tengan que decir.

-Pero hay algo que…

Ahora fue Lily la que hablo y se puso en pie decidida a acercarse a él, pero Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y furioso inquirió:

-Nada, largo, y no quiero repetirlo más.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse con una fuerza increíble, todos a una miraran hacía él, pero cuando Luna apareció asustada y corriendo hacía Harry, todo se detuvo en seco, Harry la cogió como acto reflejo y la pegó a él:

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué te pasa?

Sintió una pequeña punzada, ahora la que temía era ella, Luna tenía esa extraña conexión con Harry, esa que nadie podía explicarse, ella podía ser su bálsamo o detonante, dependía del propio estado de la pequeña.

-No es nada, solo que hay gente que no entiende las cosas a la primera.

-Ha…-James Potter recibió tal mirada gélida por parte de Harry que Hermione se sorprendió al ver como retrocedía un paso: -Quiero decir, James, si nos dejaras tan solo explicarte lo importante que era que…

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, ninguno apartaba la mirada de Luna y cansada de todo eso, Hermione declaró:

-Ellos son Lily y James, Luna cariño, son los padres de tú padre, tus abuelos.

La mirada de reproche de Harry no se hizo esperar, y ella tan solo lo miro seriamente, se había cansado de tantas tonterías, ese día pese a que no fuese el mejor de todos, había decidido que arreglaría todo, además de tomar otra decisión, si no conseguían cambiar todo lo que estaba por venir, le confesaría a su hija toda la verdad con respecto a ellos.

-No tienes ningún derecho a…

-Ya basta James, esto es absurdo, maldita sea, sí están vivos, y sí, quizás debieron actuar de otra manera, hacer las cosas diferentes, pero después de todo están aquí, llevan once malditos años disculpándose, ¿sabes que Sirius no les habla tampoco?

-¿Qué pasa con el tío Sirius?

-¿Acaso lo conoces?

Inquirió James Potter sin comprender, Luna asintió mientras sonreía:

-Claro que sí, el tío Remus y el tío Sirius siempre vienen juntos a visitarnos.

Al ver la cara furiosa de James y como Lily miraba dolida hacía ella, Hermione tragó saliva e inquirió:

-Luna, cariño, eso podías habértelo ahorrado amor, ve a cambiarte y luego todos desayunaremos juntos.

Harry puso a Luna en el suelo y esta corrió escaleras arriba, Harry sin mirar a nadie en concreto, salió de la cocina, no supo descifrar a donde iba con exactitud.

-Eso no es nada justo, acabas de decirnos que tampoco habla con Sirius, y sin embargo mí nieta parece adorarlo.

-Es que es verdad, Harry no habla a Sirius, pero tampoco pudo negarle ver y conocer a Luna, para él, Sirius es el padre que nunca llegó a tener, te guste o no James, Sirius, representa ese algo que tú nunca diste.

Sabía que había herido a este, pero todos debían entender los sentimientos de los demás para poder avanzar en algo.

-Es lo que nosotros buscamos amor, desde siempre fue así, y no puedo odiar a Sirius por ello, pues en su verdadera vida, sin Sirius, nunca habría sabido lo que es ser querido de esa forma. Remus también hizo un gran trabajo, nos guste o no, Harry no tiene un padre solamente, en su corazón, tú eres el padre de nombre, Sirius de práctica.

-Eso es porque él no ha querido que sea de otra maldita forma, no me deja acercarme, él…

-Está herido, asustado, se siente traicionado, son muchas cosas, os dejaré estar con Luna, acabáis de ver que él también lo ha admitido, eso es un gran paso, pero no le pidáis mucho más hoy, quizás mañana o…

-Nunca, hoy podría ser el último que…

-Ya te dije que no pensaras en eso.

-¿Pensar en qué?

Luna había vuelto, traía su cabello recogido y sonreía contenta, Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y esta se sentó cerca de Hermione:

-En qué regalarte pequeña, ya tienes once años, y no estábamos muy seguros de qué podría gustarte.

-Conoceros ya es un paso.

Dijo esta sencillamente:

-Luna, si no hemos venido antes, ha sido porque…

-No hace falta, mi padre ya vino a explicarme la razón, me dijo que habíais intentado conocerme muchas veces, pero que él está muy enfadado con vosotros y que no lo permitió. Me ha dicho que es su culpa y que no piense que no me queréis, porque es todo lo contrario.

Un nuevo silencio cargado de sorpresa se estableció en el lugar, un silencio que Lily rompió poniéndose en pie:

-Ahora regreso, voy a ver a ese maldito necio.

-Ha salido, me pidió que te reunieses con él, en la fuente que tú ya sabes.

Todos se miraron entre sí, y Hermione suspiró:

-No te importa quedarte sola unos momentos con tus abuelos, ¿verdad que no?, además, mis padres llegarán pronto también.

Antes dijo esas palabras, antes se escuchó el sonido del timbre, Hermione llegó a la entrada, cogiendo su chaqueta y poniéndosela abrió la puerta, en ella se encontraban, en efecto, sus padres.

Y para su sorpresa, Sirius:

-Vaya, no te esperaba hoy.

-Eso sí que es extraño, Remus me dijo que vendría con Nym y Tey, aunque no me dijo hora.

-Eso es perfecto, me alegro de que estés aquí, así podrás hacer las presentaciones pertinentes, yo debo salir unos momentos.

-Pero hija, ¿a dónde vas?

-Con mi esposo madre, luego te explico, Sirius, cuando entres a la cocina aléjate lo más que puedas del hombre que esté allí.

Y si es posible, coge a Luna en brazos para que te proteja.

Sirius la miró sin comprender y alarmado, sus padres estaban en la misma situación, pero sin añadir nada más, salió de la casa corriendo.

"_**OPV"**_

Cuando entró a la cocina, enseguida entendió las palabras de Hermione:

-Al fin sé de quién heredé mi color de ojos.

Escuchó a Luna decir divertida y nada más asomar por la puerta con los Granger palideció al ver a su mejor amigo y a su esposa allí, ¿qué se supone que se había perdido?

-Tío Sirius.

Luna corrió hasta él, y sin dudar la cogió en brazos, y la apretó contra él, y más cuando James lo miró fijamente.

-Creo que mi hija tenía razón, no es mala idea que dejes a Luna contigo por un rato.

¿Quiénes son ustedes si no es indiscreción?

Preguntó la señora Granger con interés:

-Son mis abuelos, abuela Jean, los padres de mi padre.

-Los padres de tú…un momento, eso es…

-Hay una historia muy, muy larga tras esto Jean, otro día con más tiempo y calma se lo resumiré.

-Un gusto conocerla, yo soy Lily Evans, y él James Evans, mi esposo.

-Un gusto también, Jean y mi esposo George.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron una a la otra, y sin más comenzaron una conversación entre todos ellos, sin embargo, Sirius se aseguró de quedarse a una buena distancia de James y de no soltar a Luna en ningún momento.

"_**OPV"**_

-Es demasiado.

Escuchó a Hermione a su lado suspirar:

-Lo sé, sé que es mucho Harry, y que no es fácil, pero creo que debemos hablar con Luna, decirle todo lo que nos dé tiempo, si no podemos cambiar nada, y ella al final realiza ese viaje, prefiero que esta vez vaya informada, quizás eso haga la diferencia absoluta.

-Hermione, quizás eso solo consiga enloquecerla, y que todo cambie para peor, ¿no ves que jugar con el tiempo es nefasto?, maldita sea, nada bueno puede salir de todo esto.

-¿Prefieres que sea la otra opción?, ¿que este sea nuestro último día con ella?

Miró a Hermione de frente y vio que estaba llorando:

-No morirás, porque esta vez huiras, me estás escuchando, huirás con nuestra hija, no te quedarás, no regresarás, me abandonaras si es preciso.

-No puedes pedirme eso, no puedes…

-Tú no puedes pedirme que te vea morir, que te pierda para siempre, no lo aceptaré, ¿me escuchas?, así tenga que dejarte fuera de juego, conseguiré que no regreses.

Hermione se puso en pie furiosa:

-Eso no es lo que hemos estado acordando durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Acaso llegamos a algún acuerdo?

Él también se puso en pie furioso: -No, Hermione, no lo hicimos, y la razón es que no me dejaste opinar, no querías escucharme, proponías cosas y esperabas que asintiera a todo sin más, cada vez que te decía algo te exaltabas y…

-POR QUE TÚ ÚNICO PENSAMIENTO ES SALVARNOS A NOSOTRAS. Maldito seas Harry, yo quiero que los tres sobrevivamos a esto.

-Eres tú la que no lo entiende, Hermione, creo que puedo enfrentar esto, pero con vosotras cerca, me será imposible.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Suspiró agotado, volvió a sentarse y sin mirarla inquirió:

-¿Recuerdas las veces que desaparecía?, bien, no iba de visita, Hermione estuve buscando soluciones y entre Draco y yo, llegamos a una clara.

Comprendimos porque Lestrange me afecta tanto siempre que está cerca, Hermione, es igual que con Naginy, creo, no, estoy seguro, de que Voldemort consiguió repetir el proceso que hizo en mí, aplicándolo en Bellaxtrix.

Pienso que antes de morir, se percató de nuestra conexión entendiéndola hasta tal punto, que pensó que si conseguía repetir el proceso, Lestrange sería ahora su nuevo recipiente.

-¿Estás diciendo que Bella es ahora Voldemort?

-No lo creo, Hermione, ella es la que hace salir la parte de él que está en mí. Cuando Luna hace magia, yo siento en mi interior un escalofrío, como un regocijo, él intentó que Luna no naciera, pero al hacerlo, creo que provocó algo diferente, ella es lo que más tira de mí.

Mientras que Lestrange es lo que tira de él.

-Si conseguimos alejarte de Lestrange y acabar con ella entonces…

Negó.

-Eso no servirá Hermione, pues aun así la parte de él que vive en mí, seguirá ahí.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo presente, sintió a Hermione sentarse a su lado.

-No me hagas abandonarte por favor.

No contestó a sus palabras, si no se marchaba esa sería su última noche, y si se marchaba sería la última de él.

Miró hacía ella y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la besó, la besó como hacía mucho tiempo la besaba, imprimiendo todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Esos once años juntos, habían sido el mejor de los regalos, tenerla cerca y estar con su pequeña Luna, saber que Ron no lo odiaba y que contaba con su amistad, que por su parte Ginny también había encontrado la felicidad, y que los Weasley apoyarían a Hermione si él faltaba, además de los padres de ella, y los de él.

Al pensar en ellos cerró los ojos, no había querido acercarse a ellos, no deseaba conocerlos para que ahora tuvieran que perderlo.

Mejor que se quedaran con las ganas y la creencia de que él no los echaba en falta.

-Te quiero más que a mi vida.

Susurro cuando se separó de ella, Hermione seguía llorando y apoyó su frente en la de él, mientras acariciaba su rostro:

-Por favor, no te despidas de mí, no lo hagas.

Lo besó ella ahora, y tras un silencio que decía mucho y a la vez callaba más, ambos se pusieron en pie, en unos minutos llegarían el matrimonio Malfoy y el matrimonio Weasley para celebrar el onceavo cumpleaños de su pequeña.

"_**OPV"**_

Luna corría como loca hacía los brazos de un Draco Malfoy de unos veintipico años que sonreía y la recibía entre sus brazos para alzarla en el aire.

-Luna, vas a acabar por herir a tu tío un día de estos.

-No peso tanto.

Declaró molesta, y Draco soltó una risa alegre:

-Pesas menos que tú mama cuando estaba embarazada de ti.

Miró a éste ofendida:

-Oye.

Las risas de varias personas se escucharon alrededor y seguidamente Draco tendió su mano hacía Harry:

-Hola.

-Gracias por venir.

Draco se encogió de hombros y soltó un simple:

-Por ella lo que sea.

Se encontró con los grises ojos de este fijos, en ella, y lo recibió con una sonrisa divertida y cargada de cariño:

-Hola, ¿cómo has estado?

Draco volvió a encogerse quitando importancia a sus siguientes palabras:

-No me puedo quejar, nunca pensé que la vida de casado fuera así.

-Y lo que te queda por descubrir.

Declaró mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, Draco sonrió para ella y respondió del mismo modo:

-Oye, ¿y para mí no hay saludo alguno?

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Ginny y Luna luchó porque Draco la bajara y corrió a besar a esta:

-Tía Molly.

Mientras eso pasaba, una voz malhumorada se escuchó desde atrás diciendo:

-Mierda, he llegado después que el maldito hurón.

Todos a una miraron a la pareja recién llegada:

-RON.

Todos a una dijeron el nombre del recién llegado con una nota de enfado y cierta diversión, una risa alegre y soñadora se escuchó en todo el lugar, a la par que otra cargada de diversión la seguía, una más estruendosa y divertida.

-¿Cómo es que la comadreja está aquí?

-DRACO.

Recriminó Molly molesta, este suspiró, se acercó a ella y besó su frente:

-Está bien, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

-¿Quién es Ron?

La voz de Luna los sorprendió a todos, Draco miró al pelirrojo con cierto enfado y este declaró:

-Yo pequeña, ya sabes que tengo un sinfín de nombres. Ese es una de mis tapaderas.

-¿Por ser Auror?

-Precisamente.

-¿Y qué es exactamente un Auror?

Preguntó a su vez mirando hacía su padre, Harry suspiró y tras fulminar a Ron con la mirada, y recibir una mirada por parte de ella muy significativa, este se puso delante de ella:

-Un Auror, Luna, es una división de la policía, algo parecido a los espías de las películas.

Luna ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y escuchó como Draco recriminaba por lo bajo:

-O venga ya, ahora él será el especial.

Y sin más se dirigió hacia la casa, Ron no esperó un segundo para seguirlo y así comenzar a fastidiarlo.

-Nunca cambiarán.

Escuchó que decía Ginny cansada:

-Eso parece.

Al escuchar la voz de Luna, su pequeña, sonrió a su vez y corrió hasta ella:

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

-Teníamos personas a las que visitar pequeña.

-¿Visitar?

Escuchó que preguntaba esta, ella miró a Luna, y descubrió una sonrisa triste en su rostro, ¿cómo era posible que acabaran de regresar de visitar la tumba de Neville?, Luna la miró fijamente y sintió un escalofrío:

-Creo que debo pedir disculpas, no debí dar la dirección, pero creí que era lo mejor para todos.

-Se puso como una fiera enjaulada, pero no se negó, de hecho, si entráis a la casa, verás que somos más de los esperados.

-¿De qué habláis vosotras dos?

Inquirió Ginny intrigada:

-Han venido mis abuelos.

Escuchó que explicaba Luna, Ginny asintió:

-Bien, sabía que iban a venir tus padres Jane, por qué…

-No, esos no, los papas de mi papa, ellos están en casa.

Ginny la miró entre sorprendida y asustada, para seguidamente sonreír forzadamente:

-¿Y la casa sigue en pie?, Jane lástima me das, no quiero ni imaginar lo que te ha costado calmarlo.

-Creo que ella, ya conoce muy bien cómo hacerlo hace años Cuñadita.

Escuchó que decía Luna sin más, asombrada miró a sus dos amigas y enrojeció, buscó a Luna con la mirada al ver que ambas reían divertidas, y la encontró entrando a la casa.

"_**OPV"**_

El día había sido perfecto, no podía quejarse, era sorprendente que un día tan magnífico pudiera echarse a perder por una simple estupidez.

Pero su amigo pelirrojo, no sería él mismo, si no cometiera alguna cosa que hiciera que metiera la pata hasta el fondo.

Suspiró cansado y quitándose el sudor de la frente, recordó lo que había sucedido horas antes:

"_Estaban todos en la cocina brindando por un día perfecto:_

_-Parece que sí que cambiamos algo después de todo._

_Dejó caer Ginny, Luna y Hermione guardaron silencio y él mismo suspiró, sintió que Draco le daba una palmada en la espalda:_

_-Tranquilo, ya todos se fueron, son las diez de la noche, y todo fue redondo._

_-¿Ya es tan tarde?, tienes que regresar amor, ya sabes que hoy no puedes faltar al banquete de bienvenida de Hogwarts._

_-No sé por qué admití que me convencieras para ser profesor de Pociones en el colegio._

_-No solo fue cosa mía, Snape no quería que nadie más ocupara ese puesto._

_El silencio se hizo en el lugar._

_Snape, hacía años que no lo nombraban, y más que no lo veía, desde la noche de la gran batalla en Hogwarts._

_La noche que descubrió que era él, el que había dejado a sus padres con los recuerdos intactos, el que le había proporcionado la oportunidad de volver a verlos con vida._

_Vale que había sido por motivos egoístas en cierto modo, pues después de todo lo que habían vivido en su séptimo año, ya no le quedaba duda alguna, Snape amaba a su madre, y eso, lo había llevado a casi la locura, para en séptimo año, tomar la que sería la decisión más dura que un hombre enamorado podría tomar._

_Darle una vida, sí, pero una vida con el que había sido su mayor enemigo desde que era niño, renunciar al amor de su vida, para que ella pudiera conservar su vida._

_Miró de reojo hacía Hermione, y sintió un escalofrío, ¿podrían librarse?, ¿de verdad habían cambiado algo?_

_-Pues nada, ha llegado la hora de despedirme de todos, denle un beso a esa brujita de mi parte, no me da tiempo a despedirme de ella, y recordad, mañana a primera hora debe estar en Hogwarts._

_Vio a Hermione asentir, y él miró a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaba Luna?, nunca se iría a dormir si veía que su tío favorito se marchaba sin despedirse de ella._

_Draco salió de la casa y se marchó hacía el bosque, el único lugar cercano desde donde podían desaparecerse o aparecerse sus amigos._

_El bosque de Dean, el cual estaba encantado y conectado a Hogwarts._

_-Será mejor que yo vaya también a buscar a Ron, su madre quería que durmiésemos hoy en ca…_

_Dejó de escuchar la voz de Luna y el vaso que sostenía en sus manos se estrelló contra el suelo, el miedo lo embargó y un recuerdo lo sobrecogió:_

_**{**__**"**__**Ayer por la tarde, a pesar de que mi padre me había pedido que intentara hacer esas cosas solo cuando él estaba, yo me enfadé mucho con mi tío. Acabamos discutiendo, porque una vez más decía cosas horribles del tito Draco.**_

_**No pude controlarme y lo hice volar lejos.**_

_**Cuando mi padre llegó, peleó con mi tío, le dijo que era un infantil inconsciente y que por su culpa había puesto a su familia en peligro. Le juró que si algo sucedía se las iba a pagar.**_

_**Discutieron tan fuerte, que todos en casa los oyeron, mi madre, se peleó con mi padre, mi fiesta de cumpleaños se fue a la ruina**__**."}**_

_-No, no, no, RON._

_Salió corriendo de la cocina, asustando a Luna, Ginny y Hermione en el proceso, pero no le importó, debía impedirlo, tenía que detener a Luna y Ron o…_

_Demasiado tarde llegó al salón, Ron reía divertido por algo y Luna con los puños apretados lo fulminaba con la mirada:_

_-Luna cariño deten…_

_No terminó la frase, Ron salió despedido contra él mismo, ambos cayeron al suelo, y varias cosas del salón salieron volando a su vez, la risa de Ron se cortó en el acto y él palideció._

_Luna, Hermione y Ginny llegaron corriendo:_

_-¿James qué…?_

_Furioso empujó a Ron lejos de él y se puso en pie:_

_-Maldita sea, maldita sea, eres un maldito estúpido Ron._

_Ron lo miró sin comprender:_

_-¿Yo?, fue tu hija la que me mandó casi a dos metros de distancia._

_Furioso cogió a este de la chaqueta que llevaba y lo levantó:_

_-¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?, maldito seas, estaba todo tan bien, y ahora…maldición._

_Lo soltó y lo dejó caer al suelo furioso:_

_-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?_

_Inquirió Hermione sin comprender, él la miró ahora a ella:_

_-Este, era el detonante de todo, por culpa de este momento, de esta absurda broma de Ron a Luna sobre Draco, nuestras vidas se van al infierno._

_Todos a una palidecieron, menos Luna que no entendía nada, Ron se puso en pie rápidamente:_

_-¿Por qué por los mil magos no me dijiste algo tan importante?_

_Fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada:_

_-¿Por qué crees que insistía tanto en que no te metieras con él?_

_Ron enmudeció y puso cara de enfado, Luna fue la que contestó por él:_

_-Aquí mi esposo pensaba que Draco había tomado su lugar en el trío, estaba convencido que tú y ella, ahora valorabais más la amistad del rubio, por todo lo que él hizo por Luny._

_Esas palabras lo dejaron helado, ¿celos?, ¿Ron acababa de poner en peligro a toda su familia por unos malditos celos?_

_-Dime que no fuiste tan estúpido Ronald._

_Escuchó que decía Hermione entre sorprendida y enfadada, Ron se cruzó de brazos molesto, y apartó la mirada, para después descruzarlos:_

_-¿Y qué querías que pensara?, nunca me contáis nada, maldita sea, el séptimo año fue un caos, y todo pareció cambiar a raíz de eso, estaba convencido de que ya no era lo mismo para ustedes, hice muchas cosas y dije muchas más._

_Yo…_

_-Tú, eres un maldito inepto, has puesto a todo lo que más amo en peligro, has conseguido que pierda todo por tus malditos y estúpidos celos._

_-Eso no es justo, yo no…_

_-SÍ, MALDICIÓN, ¿CÓMO PIENSAS ARREGLAR ESTO AHORA?_

_-Tiene que existir una manera, algo que…_

_-Largo, vete de aquí, y ruega porque nada pase, porque te juro Ron, que si esto significa lo que yo creo que significa, nada ni nadie podrá salvarte de mí._

_Esas palabras provocaron un silencio absoluto en el lugar y sintió a Hermione a su lado, pudo ver como Luna se ponía al lado de Ron, tanto él como su pelirrojo amigo, no apartaron uno la mirada del otro en ningún momento._

_Sin despedirse, Luna tiró de Ron y juntos se marcharon de la casa._

_-Creo que has sido demasiado injusto._

_Escuchó que decía Ginny desde detrás de ella:_

_-Estoy seguro de ello, del mismo modo que sé que ya no regresarán._

_Hermione lo miró por unos instantes fijamente:_

_-¿De qué estás…?, no, ¿acabas de echarlo para que no esté aquí?_

_-Era la única forma de que se marchara, Jane, ahora es vuestro turno._

_Hermione se separó de él y negó:_

_-No, de eso ni…_

_-Ginny por favor, coge a Luna, hay algo que debo decirle a mi esposa._

_-Papa ¿qué sucede?_

_-No es nada amor, es solo que…_

_-NO, No le mientas, no maldita sea, ya es suficiente, si es así como lo quieres así será, Harry, no pienso dejarte solo en esto._

_Miró a Hermione enfadado:_

_-Ya basta, ¿acaso quieres dejarla a ella sola?, ¿es eso lo que deseas?_

_-No, y por eso no lo estará, si deseas que yo me vaya, tú vendrás con nosotras._

_La miró sin comprender:_

_-¿Qué yo qué?_

_-Sabemos lo que sucederá aquí, somos conscientes, eso significa que podemos irnos antes de que ella llegue, Harry, o te vienes conmigo hoy, o me quedaré aquí a enfrentar a Lestrange juntos, tú eliges._

_El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar y Ginny inquirió:_

_-Creo que lo mejor es llevar a Luna ya a Hogwarts._

_-¿Hogwarts?_

_Preguntó Luna:_

_-Sí, es el colegio al que asistirás a partir de ahora pequeña._

_Luna se quedó callada mientras Ginny decía esas palabras y seguidamente miró hacia él y Hermione:_

_-Pero ese lugar no existe, es parte de las historias de…-Al ver la mirada de Hermione Luna calló en el acto_

_-Mis Historias pequeña, todas ellas son reales, ahora debes asistir tú a ese colegio, del mismo modo que tu papa y yo asistimos, y tus tíos también._

_-¿Tú y papa fuisteis a ese colegio?_

_Miró a Luna fijamente y suspiró, muy bien, quizás Hermione tuviese razón, y si Luna era consciente de algunas cosas, eso podría ayudarla a sobrevivir:_

_-Luna, hay algo que quiero que veas._

_Sin dar tiempo a nadie a decir nada más, él cambió su apariencia, Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida y seguidamente se acercó a él, al abrir los ojos y mirar a su hija fijamente esta sonreía abiertamente:_

_-Eres igual al abuelo._

_Esas palabras lo dejaron congelado en el lugar, pero ella no se detuvo ahí:_

_-Y tus ojos, son…_

_-Iguales a los tuyos y a los de tú abuela sí. Pero mi aspecto no es lo que quiero que veas solamente. –se arrodilló ante ella y levantando su flequillo negro dejó a la luz la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente, Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró la marca, para seguidamente mirar a su madre y de nuevo a él:_

_-Potter, Harry Potter, ¿es mi padre?_

_Dejó que su flequillo tapara la marca de nuevo y suspiró:_

_-Luna, tú nombre es, Luna Jane Potter, yo soy Harry James Potter y tú madre, es Hermione Jane Granger, ahora Hermione Jane Potter._

_-Eso es…_

_-La verdad princesa. Del mismo modo que yo soy Ginny Molly Weasley, ahora Malfoy. Cariño, todas las historias de tu madre son ciertas, todas ellas, empezando por la historia que te contó de unos hombres malos que perseguían a tú padre._

_-Pero eso es…_

_-Por eso debes irte amor, tienes que escapar, irás con tú tía y con Draco, tú padre y yo tenemos que hacer algo para asegurarnos que todos podamos seguir juntos._

_Luna se quedó callada unos instantes, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, la casa comenzó a temblar, él abrazó a Luna contra él y se puso en pie._

_-Toc, Toc, ¿Hay alguien en casa?_

_Todos a una se miraron al reconocer la voz cantarina de Bellaxtrix Lestrange, pero lo que más le impactó, fue sentir como Luna se aferraba a él con suma fuerza y susurraba:_

_-Es ella, es ella._

_Desconcertado y nervioso se separó de Luna lo justo para mirarla a los ojos, estos estaban llenos de terror y parecía perdida:_

_-¿Luna?, ¿qué sucede mi pequeña?_

_-Es la voz de mis pesadillas, es esa mujer, ella es la que me persigue, ella quiere algo de mama, no, no solo quiere algo de mama, te quiere a ti, me persigue y me dice que tú eres de ella, que siempre lo fuiste._

_-Eso no son más que sueños._

_-No, son muy parecidos al sueño que tuve la noche que fui a tú casa, pero incluso más reales, en los sueños que veo tú casa, esos parecen recuerdos papa, pero los de esa mujer._

_Esos parecen muy reales, ella está ahí, está en mi mente, la siento dentro de mí, me advierte que ganará, que no podré contra ella. Siempre dice que tú también quieres ir a su lado._

_Dime que no es cierto, que tú nunca has querido ir con ella, que nunca dejarías a mama._

_Había tanto miedo en sus palabras que él mismo lo sintió, pues todo lo que Luna decía, era lo mismo que él soñaba por las noches, estaba describiendo sus pesadillas, en las que Lestrange, o más bien Voldemort, le decía que no podía escapar, que ambos eran parte de un todo, de algo grande y poderoso._

_Que tal y como la profecía decía, uno no podría vivir mientras el otro existiera, y la única forma de que Voldemort desapareciera definitivamente, era morir él también._

_No existía forma o método de sacar el trozo de alma de Voldemort de un recipiente sin destruir el mismo. Draco y él habían pasado por mucho buscando una posibilidad, y el resultado había sido nulo._

_-Tenéis que iros ya._

_Fue lo único que pudo dejar salir, puso a Luna en manos de Hermione y tras besar la frente de esta, miró a Hermione:_

_-Por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil. Ve con ellas, ponte a salvo._

_-Harry, no me hagas…_

_Interrumpió sus palabras besándola tal y como la había besado en el parque, una nueva sacudida en la casa los hizo separarse, junto su frente con la de ella y Luna:_

_-Id, iros con Ginny y Draco a Hogwarts, os juro que iré con ustedes, que me reuniré allí con vosotras, pero ahora debo enfrentar esto solo, sabiendo que tengo algo por lo que seguir siendo yo mismo. Dame eso para luchar._

_Sintió las lágrimas de ambas y como Ginny decía poniendo una mano sobre su hombro:_

_-Ven con nosotras, Harry, podemos escapar, podemos salir de esta y…_

_-Huir siempre, no Ginny, tenemos que terminar esto aquí y ahora._

_-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que deseas?_

_-Si voy con ustedes nos perseguirán a todos, pero si me quedo aquí, nadie irá tras vosotras._

_-Eso no es cierto, sabes que acabarán yendo tras nosotras, que quieren esto._

_Hermione sacó la esfera de entre sus ropas y él miró el objeto fijamente, se separó de ellas y tras suspirar declaró:_

_-No, no irán, porque nunca diré nada sobre ese objeto, Hermione antes de irte quiero que hagas algo._

_Ginny adelántate con Luna, corre todo lo que puedas y más, Hermione se reunirá con vosotras enseguida._

_Ginny se acercó a él, y antes de coger a Luna de brazos de Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza:_

_-Ven por ellas, vence como siempre lo haces y vuelve, en cuanto estén seguras en Hogwarts, mandaré a gente a ayudarte._

_Beso su mejilla y cogiendo a Luna de brazos de Hermione, esta se dirigió a la puerta, Luna luchó por escapar de su presa:_

_-No, espera, papa, papa, no te quedes, ven conmigo, no me dejes._

_-Iré pequeña, te prometo que iré, pero ahora no puedo._

_-MENTIRA, MENTIROSO, estás mintiendo, como cuando me dices que no estás asustado, como cuando me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, siempre me has mentido. Lo sé porque pones la misma mirada vacía que yo pongo cuando miento a mama. Tus ojos se vuelven más oscuros por el peso de la mentira._

_Soltó una risa ante sus palabras, y se acercó a ella, cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos y tras besar a su pequeña en la frente inquirió mirándola fijamente:_

_-Iré por ti, y por tu madre. Es una promesa mi niña, vosotras sois lo que me hacéis querer seguir, por eso preciso saber que estáis bien y seguras. Si sé eso, nadie podrá conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes?_

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-¿No me enfrenté a uno de los Dragones más fuertes y temidos con catorce años?_

_Le sonrió con confianza y Luna entrecerró los ojos desconfiada:_

_-¿Todo eso es verdad?_

_Le sonrió enigmáticamente y separándose de ella inquirió:_

_-Vas al lugar donde todo lo que tú mama te ha contado sucedió_

_Sin más Ginny salió de la casa con Luna en sus brazos, en cuanto estas desaparecieron de su vista se giró a mirar a Hermione, esta tenía ya su aspecto verdadero y se lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, necesitaba esos ojos color Ámbar que tanto amaba fijos en él._

_Aunque la mirada que los acompañaba no era precisamente la mejor a ver:_

_-Así que me mentís, y la clave para descubriros es el brillo de vuestros ojos, está bien saber eso._

_-No mientas, hace años que descubriste eso y mucho más._

_-Tienes razón, ¿cuánto quieres que haga exactamente?_

_-¿Cuánto estás tú dispuesta a hacer?_

_-Si dependiera de mí, no haría anda de lo que quieres que haga, no me parece la mejor solución._

_-Créeme amor, lo es, todo lo que desconozca él también lo desconocerá._

_-Está bien._

_Hermione lo apuntó con su varita, su mirada estaba cargada de seguridad y calmada, hizo un movimiento con su varita y al ver que un rayo volaba directo a su cabeza, cerró los ojos._

_En cuanto el hechizo hizo diana en su frente, un millar de imágenes comenzaron a aflorar y desaparecer lentamente, imágenes de él, Hermione y Luna, infinidad de ellas, once años de recuerdos y vivencias, todas una a una desaparecían dejando paso a algo distinto en su interior._

_De un momento a otro un dolor casi insoportable lo invadió comenzando en la frente:_

_-FUERA, VETE HERMIONE YA HA COMENZADO._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione ya no estaba en el interior de la casa, y él sentía que todo era como debía ser. Que había vencido, sonrió de medio lado y girándose, vio como la cobarde sangre sucia corría entre los árboles intentando poner distancia entre él y ella._

_Caminó con seguridad hasta la puerta y al llegar a la misma alguien más se puso ante él, otra mujer, esta clavando una rodilla frente a él:_

_-Mi querida Bella, has hecho un trabajo espléndido, tal y como yo esperaba, pero ya es hora de que me devuelvas lo que me pertenece._

_Sin vacilar un segundo, apuntó a esta con su varita:_

_-Avara Kedabra._

_El hechizo voló certero hasta el cuerpo de Lestrange, la cual se retorció de dolor y cuando cayó de forma deformada al suelo, algo oscuro escapó de su cuerpo para dirigirse al suyo propio._

_Para juntar dos partes de un todo._

_En cuanto esto lo golpeó de lleno cerró los ojos y sonrió, todo había salido a la perfección, ahora solo debía buscar la parte que hacía que Potter quisiera seguir con vida, esa despreciable sangre sucia y su bastarda._

_Y el lugar donde Potter enviaría a esas despreciables, era donde él siempre pensó que podrían estar seguras, Hogwarts._

_Era curioso como siempre todo terminaba en el mismo sitio, era un escenario ya demasiado visto, y sin embargo todo acababa allí, el único lugar que tanto él como su pequeño e ingenuo némesis, habían considerado su verdadero hogar._

_Una vez esas dos piezas desaparecidas, él sería el dueño de ese joven y fuerte cuerpo._

_Era realmente sorprendente lo bien que todo había salido, no había ni rastro de Potter, era como si realmente hubiese desaparecido por completo y pensar que su alma era tan débil, si lo hubiese sabido, habría hecho antes todo aquello._

_-Mi señor._

_La voz ratonil de Peter Pettigrew le llegó y totalmente sorprendido miró hacía el lugar de donde provenía esta:_

_-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa, ¿aún con vida miserable colagusano?_

_-Siempre he sabido sobrevivir mi señor._

_-No lo dudo, ¿cuántos sois?_

_-Los suficientes para llevar a cabo sus planes mi señor._

_-¿Qué sabes tú de estos?_

_-¿No desea ir a Hogwarts a matar a la sangre sucia y su bastarda?_

_Entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a este:_

_-Lestrange me aseguró que sería ese, su primer movimiento mi señor, pero si me he equivocado…_

_-No, como siempre Bella estaba en lo cierto, andando, cuanto antes terminemos con esto antes todo será como siempre debió ser._

_Tras adentrarse en el bosque de Dean, en compañía de Colagusano y una treintena de mortífagos, todos se desaparecieron con el objetivo de llegar a Hogwarts._

_Al llegar a la entrada del lugar sonrió, era el comienzo de un nuevo curso, ¿podría ser mejor momento que aquel?, no, pues un comienzo vendría acompañado de otro._

_-Adelante._

_-De eso ni hablar._

_Ante él, aparecieron como una veintena de magos, todos ellos con las varitas en alto, y entre ellos, se encontraba justamente la sangre sucia a la que había ido a buscar, al igual que su pelirrojo amigo:_

_-Me has ahorrado tener que buscarte sangre sucia, primero acabaré contigo y después con la bastarda que nunca debió nacer._

_-Ese es tú criterio, no el mío, y ya deberías haber entendido que este para ninguno de nosotros vale._

_-Eso cambiará esta noche. ¿Serás capaz de atacar a tu amado esposo sangre sucia?_

_-Harry ya no está hay, lo sé muy bien, yo misma lo he sellado._

_La miró sin comprender:_

_-¿Sellado? De qué…_

_La sangre sucia sonrió de medio lado:_

_-Me has dado muchos años para investigar, nunca debiste hacerlo, pues ahora no puedes ganar._

_-Ingenua, ¿cómo se supone que acabarás conmigo?, creo que no estás entendiendo esto bien, la única forma de matarme, es matando este cuerpo._

_Ahora fue el turno de reír de ella, y eso lo desquicio:_

_-Te equivocas, hay otra manera, sellándote en su interior, si bien no puedo matarte, sí que puedo encarcelarte. ¿Sabes cómo es posible esto?, gracias a mi hija y a ti._

_Miró a esta sin comprender:_

_-Tú mismo nos diste la respuesta, a mi hija más bien. Hace once años, una noche que dejaste que Harry atacase el cuartel de la orden del fénix, resultó que allí había un horcux tuyo, Lily Evans fue quien lo encontró, ella lo ocultó hasta que lo encontramos, ese objeto, cuando Luna lo cogió en sus manos, le reveló un hechizo._

_Uno que ocasionó que el trozo de alma tuyo que estaba ligado a Harry, se desligara, que aunque permaneciera en el interior de su cuerpo, fuera independiente._

_Según iban pasando los años lo fui comprendiendo, pues tú ya no afectabas a Harry de la misma manera. Y hoy, cuando me dijo que Lestrange tiraba de ti y que Luna de él lo entendí por completo._

_Sois dos almas en un mismo cuerpo, pero separadas, lo que quiere decir que del mismo modo que he sellado a Harry en sí mismo, puedo sellarte a ti para que nunca más aparezcas._

_-Nunca conseguirás tal cosa. El único que podía vencerme, tú misma lo has sellado, ¿cómo crees que harás ahora para vencerme?_

_-No lo haré sola. No soy ingenua, y sé que no puedo contra tú poder, por eso todos me ayudarán. Sin embargo, tú debes enfrentarte a todos solo, ¿cómo lo harás?_

_-¿Solo?, te creí más lista, me da que no has contado bien, no estoy solo sangre sucia._

_-Temo que eres tú el equivocado Voldemort, ¿verdad Peter?_

_Miró tras de sí hacía Colagusano y al ver el brillo en los ojos negros de este entrecerró sus propios ojos:_

_-Colagusano…_

_-La actuación ha terminado, han sido demasiados años siendo el malo, la rata rastrera, cuando desapareció hace once años, recibí el perdón, no seré nunca más el cobarde, no seré el traidor, pese a todos mis pecados, ellos siempre confiaron en mí, e incluso volvieron a depositar su confianza en mí._

_Ha llegado el momento de pagar lealtad con lealtad._

_Este levantó su mano plateada hacía él, sosteniendo con la misma su varita, sonrió ante su estupidez:_

_-Siempre supe que no eras de fiar, por ello me aseguré de que nunca pudieras traicionarme, eras después de todo, del grupo más leal y cercano a ese viejo decrépito, ¿de verdad iba yo a dejar que uno de ellos me cubriera las espaldas sin estar seguro?, no, venderías a tú madre por nada, no sería yo diferente._

_Colagusano cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras su varita se hacía pedazos, horrorizado y asustado fijó sus ojos en él:_

_-Ha llegado el momento de la despedida rata, has vivido demasiados años a mí parecer._

_Avara-_

_-Protego, portus._

_Un escudo envolvió a Colagusano y un objeto cayó sobre su regazo, en cuanto este desapareció de su vista buscó al causante de esos hechizos, y se quedó congelado en el lugar._

_Ante él, con la mirada verde esmeralda cargada de furia y su pelo rojo color fuego ondeando debido al aire que se había levantado, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Lilian Potter:_

_-Me devolverás a mi hijo, y esta vez será para siempre._

_-Imposible, yo te maté, acabé con tu vida, por ello…_

_-Quizás en otra realidad así fue, tal vez es cierto que en una ocasión me mataste, pero ya ves que encontré la forma de burlar esa realidad, y en esta ocasión creíste matarnos, pero nunca lo lograste._

_No fue fácil, mucho menos conseguir aguantar que convirtieras a mi hijo en tu recipiente, pero ya ves, ha llegado el momento de que pueda vengarme debidamente._

_Lamentarás el día que decidiste meterte con mi familia."_

Esas palabras fueron el detonante, Lily agitó su varita con tal furia, que su hechizo provocó tal explosión que varios salieron volando.

Una nueva batalla dio comienzo, todos intentando impedir que esta fuera más haya de las puertas que daban al camino de Hogwarts, ya una vez este había sido reducido a escombros, y aun hoy en día, estaba en reconstrucción, no permitirían que este volviera a sufrir daño alguno.

La verdad es que no recordaba muy nítidamente, como demonios habían hecho lo que Hermione decía que habían hecho, algo sobre sellar a Voldemort para siempre en su interior, una especie de prisión infranqueable, solo deseaba que fuera cierto.

Lo único bueno, es que por lo visto había funcionado todo lo bien que ella habían calculado, pues sino nunca estaría presenciando ese momento, pues Luna no lo habría llegado a vivir si tuviera en su cuello el colgante que ahora su madre guardaba en el bolsillo.

-Potter Jane Luna.

La voz de Minerva McGonagall lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el silencio se hizo en el lugar, dejando en claro que nadie se esperaba que una Potter apareciera para ingresar a Hogwarts.

Su hija dio unos pasos hacía la silla y el sombrero seleccionador, podía adivinar su miedo:

-Será una digna Gryffindor.

-Será de Slytherin.

Sentenció Draco sin más y cargado de seguridad, las tres chicas a su lado suspiraron y negaron, dos de ellas les dieron un zape en la nuca a sus respectivos esposos por ser siempre tan desesperantes, él sintió la mano de su esposa en su brazo:

-¿Tú que opinas?

Miró a su esposa fijamente, tenía un corte en su mejilla derecha y estaba toda sucia debido a la batalla que acababa de librar, él mismo y todos los que lo acompañaban y miraban desde una de las ventanas, se encontraban en un estado similar:

-Gryffindor definitivamente, es mi nieta, ¿qué más podría ser sino?

Inquirió Sirius como si nada:

-Si nos guiamos por tú familia Black, entonces definitivamente será una Slytherin, además, ya en una ocasión quedó en esa casa.

-Eso fue porque lo elegiste tú así serpiente inmunda, así que no digas nada.

-Deja a Sev en paz Sirius.

-Pero pelirroja…

-Nada, te recuerdo que si todo esto es posible, es gracias a que él tomo una decisión difícil, así que mejor deja tus tonterías.

Pese a todo lo que estos no paraban de decir, él no apartó su mirada de su esposa:

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de todo lo que sabías?

-No podía, temía que él pudiera escuchar. No sabía hasta que punto podría ser cierta mi teoría. ¿Y si estaba equivocada?, ¿y si al revelarte algo del sellado lo ponía sobre aviso a él?

-¿Y sino llego a pedirte que borrases de mi mente los recuerdos relacionados con el creador de oportunidades?, ¿qué hubieses hecho Hermione?

-Para eso estaba Colagusano allí. Si ella no podía hacerlo, él era el encargado de sellarte en ti mismo Harry.

La voz de su padre lo hizo fruncir el ceño, todos habían actuado una vez más a sus espaldas, dejándolo fuera de todo, una vez más todos se unían dejándolo fuera y aislado:

-¿Lo entiendes verdad?, ¿comprendes por qué?

La voz de Luna lo obligó a mirar hacía su propia hija, suspiró y cerrando los ojos inquirió:

-Me da igual donde quede, ella siempre será mi pequeño tesoro.

Nadie dijo nada más, sintió la mano de Hermione cogiendo la suya propia y como apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, a la par que sintió la mano de Ron sobre su hombro, dándole un pequeño apretón en el mismo:

-RAVENCLOVE.

La voz del sombrero seleccionador fue lo que rompió el silencio, sumiendo a todos en otro aún más incómodo y desconcertado:

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

Escuchó que decía Sirius.

-Ravenclove, creo.

Inquirió Nymphadora divertida, y escuchó la risa divertida y soñadora de Luna a su lado:

-Creo que mi ahijada no quería sembrar más discordia entre sus tíos, así que optó por otra salida.

-La que su madre no tomó en su momento.

Escuchó que decía Hermione a su lado, miró a esta y le sonrió:

-Creo que nunca te he agradecido suficiente esa elección que hiciste.

-Puedes apostar que tienes tiempo para hacerlo, todo el del mundo.

Ella se puso de puntillas y tras besar sus labios, quitó su flequillo de la frente y depositó sus labios en su cicatriz.

_**FIN:**_

_**Ahora ya sí, me despido de vosotros, al menos de los que no sigáis ninguna de mis otras historias, me gustaría que al menos en este último capítulo, aquellos silencioso me digeran un simple me ha gustado, o un me ha decepcionado, todo será bien recibido y a todos los que sí habéis estado ahí con vuestro apoyo y comentarios, deciros que nunca os lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.**_

_**Espero que la historia de verdad haya valido la pena, os gustará saber que en total son, 643 páginas de Word, este último capítulo son 25.**_


End file.
